The Wizard of Zero and His Little Sister
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: While visiting his comatose sister, Haru Yamamoto and his sister, Kyoko, are suddenly transported to the world of Familiar of Zero. Upon arriving there not only is Kyoko no longer in a coma, she can do magic, and Haru has gained the power of Kamen Rider Wizard! Bad news is, there are also Phantom running around, so now it's up to Haru to be the final hope of Halkeginia.
1. Prologue: The New World and The Miracle

**Hello Fanfiction readers of the world! This is Ashbel Longhart here and today, I bring you a new story of mind called, The Wizard of Zero and His Little Sister. I have always been a huge fan of Kamen Rider, current favorite is Gaim, and this idea has been in my mind for awhile, so I thought, 'Why not make it a story?' So yeah, here it is. Also, if any of you people have checked out my profile, you'd see that I have more stories coming in, so yeah. Hope you look forward to them. Now for the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now lets get this show on the road. Let's Ride because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

"Okay WizarDriver check, all rings including movie ones and Wiseman's check, Dragotimer check, Dragon figure check, WizSwordGun and AxCalibar check. Alright I got everything, so time to head out."

Hi. My name is Haru Yamamoto. To keep things simple about what I look, I look like Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except I have baby blue eyes. I'm just your every day 16 tear old high schooler and yes people I am a Otaku, but proud of it.

Today I'm going to a convention and I packed all my Kamen Rider Wizard merchandise. Right now I'm wearing a black shirt with a white Kamen Rider Wizard symbol in the front, forest green cacky. Over the shirt is a white duster jacket. Anyway, I put my stuff in my gym bag and slung it over my left shoulder. Now before I head to the convention there is one place I have to go.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

I now arrive at a hospital. You're probably wondering why I'm at a hospital.

"Excuse me." I call to the receptionist.

"Yes?"

"My name is Haru Yamamoto I'm here to see Kyoko."

"Ah yes, please go ahead."

I thank her and went towards one of the elevator and pushed 3 to head towards the 3rd floor. Now your probably wondering, "who is Kyoko?", well Kyoko is my 14 year old younger sister. You see 6 years ago there was a car accident that killed our parents. They had just picked up Kyoko from school and were heading to pick me up as well when it happened. It was only 2 hours later that I was wondering what was taking them so long when a teacher came and told me the news. By the time I got to the Hospital, my parents had already passed away. When I went to check Kyoko, I found out that she was, for some reason, in a coma. I cried that night for two reasons. One was for the death of my parents and the other was because I was thankful that I didn't lose all of my family. From that day on I was rather protective of her. Lets just say if anyone talks bad about my sis you better hope I don't have anything sharp with me.

**DING **

The elevator stopped. Suddenly.

_**I beg of you…**_

Huh? Strange I thought I heard something?

_**My servant that exists in the vast universe…**_

I did hear something. And it's getting louder the closer I get to Kyoko's room.

_**Heed my call...**_

I'm not liking this. I then ran towards the room and when I got there and opened the door, I didn't like what I saw.

_**I wish from the bottom of my heart…**_

What I saw was a portal sucking in my sister. I went to grab her to pull her out.

_**Answer my guidance…**_

I pull as hard as I can without hurting Kyoko, but it wasn't working and the next thing I know, I'm also dragged into the portal.

_**And Appear!**_

And with those final words both Kyoko and I were sucked into the portal and falling through a black void. There is only one thing to do in this situation. Scream like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Everything was black at first. Feels like I've been free falling for hours. I was hugging my sister acting, as a shield. Suddenly there was a light and I hit… ground?

**BOOM!**

Then something exploded and smoke was flying everywhere. I shielded Kyoko on instinct. I was coughing and hacking, trying to keep the smoke out of my lungs and grass out of my eyes.

Wait a minute… grass?

And are those birds sing? Well at least the sun is shining which is a good thing.

As the smoke and dust cleared I noticed I was surrounded by people about my age or younger. The were wearing matching white shirts, black pants, skirts for the girls, and cloaks over their shoulders with a golden brooch of a pentagram inside of it… wait a minute… WHERE IN SAM HELL, _AM_ I!?

Hmm, I think I've been watching Red vs Blue too much, but who cares that show is awesome.

Looking around I saw my bag next to me. Off to the side was a man, maybe, in his 40's, being bald, but had hair around his head, wearing glasses, and robes of some sort, holding a staff with one hand, and looked at me with surprise and interest.

Then I saw a girl standing in front of Kyoko and me. She was wearing what the other kids were wearing. She was the same age as them except she was shorter. I think I almost yelled out loli. She has shoulder length pink hair and pink eyes. No joke. Even the eyebrows were pink. No dye. Strange thing is that she looked kind of cute, but her frown kinda ruined it.

"Who are you!?" she demanded.

"Uh…" Was all I could say as I finally let go of my sister.

"Answer the question, commoner!" she yelled. "What are you doing here!"

Wait, commoner? Uh, last I checked the Feudal Era is over. Then I noticed her expression turned into that of horror and realization for some reason.

"No… don't tell me!?"

The people around me also noticed too, but instead of horror, their expression was one of amusement. Then they were laughing and pointing at the pinky, making her look embarrassed and humiliated. I felt kinda bad for her so I secretly prepared my Brotherly Love Falcon Punch.

Then rude comments were thrown.

"Hahahahahaha, as expected of Louise the Zero!"

"Out of all things to summon, you summon commoners!"

Now I was both confused and angry. What the hell is going on here? Where the hell am I?

"Sh-Shut up!" shouted the now named Louise. She then turned towards the bald guy.

"Professor Colbert! Please let me try again!"

The bald guy, know known as Professor Colbert, shook his head.

"I can't let you do that. It is strictly forbidden and is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. If I allow you to redo it then that would be an insult to the ceremony itself. Regardless, it has been decided that these two will be your Familiar Spirits and you have no choice but to take them."

Wait. Familiar Spirits!? Last I checked we're 100% human!

Then a dark-skinned, red haired girl with brownish-gold eyes came up to her. I will admit she was hot her… revealing features, to put it lightly, were a turn off for me. "This makes all you said worth it! I would have never guessed you summon commoners!" said the dark-skinned girl.

"Y-You shut up Kirche! It was just little screw up!" Louise yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

While those two were bickering I checked my sister to see if she was alright.

Lets see midnight black hair check, cute face check, I opened her eyelids and...yep, her violet purple eyes are still there which she got from my mother side. All in all people I tell you this so it will be easier for you people, she looks like Kuroyukihime from Accel World, just has purple eyes.

"Professor Colbert! This has got to be a mistake! I've never heard of someone taking a commoner as a Familiar Spirit, let alone two!?"

"We do now!" A student said, and the students laughed even harder.

"Well there is always a first time for everything, Commoner or not, there are no exceptions. They will serve as your Familiars." said Colbert.

Wait a minute! Back up! SERVE!? We're supposed to be servants to her!? I just want to know where the hell I am and how to get back home!

"Now continue the ceremony." instructed the Professor.

"… y-yes sir… "

"Come on, Louise! You can't _possibly_ fail _this_ one, right?" One student mocked.

"Or maybe she _can, _after all, she is the Zero." The other students continued to taunt and jeer at her, but she surprisingly ignored them. OK, when I get the chance, I'm cutting off the dicks of all these guys. The girls, you don't even want to know.

She walked up to and then pointed a wand, yes a WAND, at me and started muttering something that sounded French and English at the same time. As best as I could tell, she was saying something binding and the pentagram of elements. Once she was done, she grabbed the lapels of my duster and drew me in for a kiss… ON THE LIPS!?

"Mmph…!" I quickly drew back blushing. "What the hell!?"

"You should be thankful for this!" snapped Louise.

THANKFUL!? Girl, this is not what I had in mind for a first kiss.

Before I could do anything I suddenly had this tingly feeling and my left hand felt like it was burning. Wait my hand is burning! I then dropped down to the ground and rolled around, screaming like a banshee. Then the burning spread throughout my body,it was mostly focused on my left hand. It felt like someone was writing on my hand with a hot knife. Then the burning stopped. I went to look at my hand and saw some strange lines that resembled Nordic runes on it.

"Ah, your Familiar Runes." Professor Colbert noted, taking a look at my hands. "Well Ms. Vallière, despite failing to properly cast Summon Familiar, you managed Summon Servant on your first try!"

"Uh...thank you..." Louise said.

"Now, if you cauld finish the other one." Colbert pointed at Kyoko. Oh no you don't! This is where i draw the line!

Louise sighed, blushed, and turned to Kyoko, but before she could even point her wand, I grabbed her wrist and used my free hand to grab her head and turned her head to face me and flinched and cowered at what she saw. What she saw was my oni face. I suddenly developed this trick when I was watching some good old Zatch Bell. Now I'm using the face on her and to the other students that saw my oni face cowered when they saw it. I think I saw someone piss themselves. Even Professor Colbert flinched when he saw my face.

**"YOU CAN TAKE MY FIRST KISS ALL YOU WANT, BUT EVEN TOUCH MY SISTER THEN YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF WITH HADES BEFORE YOU EVEN REALIZE IT!"**

I'm pretty sure all the guys pissed themselves when they heard my demonic voice. I then pushed her away and made my way to my sister putting my arms around her as a shield. Louise was then helped up by Professor Colbert. What I didn't notice was Kyoko's left hand, which on her middle finger was the Please Ring, which I put on her when I first got it and the Hope Ring on the other hand, but I didn't see it on her, drifted towards my belt and something unbelievable happened.

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Yellow, I'm guessing, mana came out of me and into Kyoko. I felt a little tired after the process was over, but I didn't care because of what happened next. Kyoko… opened her eyes for the first time in a long time then turned to me and said:

"Onii-chan" Kyoko said slowly.

I couldn't believe it.

"K-Kyoko?!"

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**The was a sudden flash and sparks and then back-to-back we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun, and sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is his Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshin and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring smiling.

* * *

**And done! So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and comment and, as always, please be honest. Until the next ride. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next time/chapter.**


	2. CH 1: The Promise and The First Day

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Today, I have brought you this new chapter of mine. Hope you're excited, no pun intended KR Wizard. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**I made a few corrections to the opening, just to let you know. Also, I won't be posting new chapters for awhile because I have Final Exams coming up. Sorry. But anyways, it's time to ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

****CH 1: The Promise and First Day****

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Last Time)**

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

"Onii-chan?"

"K-Kyoko!?

* * *

**(Now)**

I was outside of what is probably this school's infirmary with my so called master. I just got done explaining why about my sister being in a coma until now and the people of this place are now checking her for problems.

During that time I got an explanation about this world, yes people WORLD! How do I know? Try asking the two moons in the sky, that's right, TWO MOONS!

Apparently me and Kyoko are in a world where magic, mages, and other fantasy creatures exist. In return, the people asked me what did I do to wake Kyoko from her coma. All I said was that I don't know what that was and that this is the first time this has happened, which wasn't a lie. They say it might have been ring magic which was true.

That was magic. Specifically, Kamen Rider Wizard's magic and I just gave some of my mana to Kyoko just like how Haruto gave his mana to Koyomi. I wonder if Kyoko is like Koyomi in the show?

Just then the door opened and a nurse came out.

"Mr. Haru, Miss Vallière you may come in now."

As soon as she got done talking I ran in at a speed similar to that of a certain blue hedgehog. When I got in, there, sitting up from a bed, looking more healthier than ever, was my sister, awake, and not in a coma.

She then turned her head towards me and I froze. What should I say to her? We haven't spoken to each other in years. Before I could think of something, she spoke.

"Onii-chan?" She spoke in a soft voice.

Suddenly, it all came back and next thing I know, I was running and then embraced her, crying tears of happiness. I then felt her arms around me, embracing me as well.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?"

"Baka imouto! Do you know how worried I've been!"

After I got done crying I let go, even though I didn't want to, and wiped my remaining tears. I then saw my sis looking at me.

"Onii-chan, your older!"

"Yeah well look at yourself."

I grabbed a nearby mirror and showed her, her reflection. She was surprised.

"Ah! I'm older too! What happened Onii-chan!?"

I then grabbed her head and rubbed it affectionately.

"You've been asleep for a long time Kyoko."

I then explained to her what happened to her and our parents. She was shocked.

"I-It can't be. Please tell me this is a joke Onii-chan!" Kyoko pleaded.

I just stared at her and then embraced her.

"I'm sorry." is all I could say.

Now it was her turn to cry, except this one was of sorrow.

"Don't worry. I'm still here." I said to hopefully make her less sad.

"Then promise me something." Kyoko suddenly began.

"What?"

"Don't leave me. Ever! Promise!?" Kyoko ask/demanded.

I said it without hesitation. "I promise."

During all this Louise was quiet which I'm thankful for.

* * *

**(Louise's Room, 5 minutes later)**

It was now night time and both me and Kyoko were in Louise's room. I was now bowing to Louise.

"I thank you for taking us in."

"I-Its no big deal. After all, you two are my familiars and Masters are supposed to look out for their familiar or in this case familiars." said Louise.

You see people, after Kyoko got done with her crying session, I told her where we are and how we got here. She took it pretty well.

Then Professor Colbert came to see how we were doing. He is a really nice guy. He then told me some bad news and that the contract between Kyoko and Louise must be complete. I refused at first, but Kyoko stopped me and said she wants to go through with this. Louise then did her thing and and completed the contract with a kiss on the hands. I was glad Kyoko's first kiss was not stolen like mines, which still sucks by the way. After some burning flesh, the contract was complete. Runes appeared on her right hand and Professor Colbert wrote on a note pad a copy of our runes, saying he has never seen runes like ours before. After he got done we went with Louise to her room and here we are now.

Right now I'm carrying Louise's laundry, because she ordered me to and I kinda owe her. Problem is I don't know how to wash cloths by hand so I'm looking around for some help. I then spot what looks like a maid.

'Maybe she can help me.' I thought.

When I got close enough I called out. "Excuse me miss."

"Hmm?"  
The maid had short black hair in a pageboy style with blue eyes. She didn't look as exotic as the other as some of the other students, but she was still pretty attractive herselfl. Her figure was also nice in a nice term. Strange thing is that she kinda looks Japanese like me and Kyoko. Its probably nothing.

"Can I help you?" asked the maid, looking at me with curiosity.

"Um, if its no trouble do you think you can help me with this." I said, gesturing Louise's laundry.

"Are you perhaps one of Miss Vallière's familiars?" the maid asked.

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, everyone is talking about the human familiars Miss Vallière has summoned. As to how I know who you are, well, you look you aren't from around here judging from your cloths." she explained.

"Heh, I guess me and Kyoko are pretty famous."

"My names Siesta by the way." the now named Siesta introduced herself. I put down the basket of clothes and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Haru Yamamoto."

"Ha-ru Ya-ma-mo-to" Siesta said, trying to pronounce my name and shook my hand.

"What a strange name." Siesta said with a smile.

"Well its not so strange where I come from." I said with a smirk.

"Honestly, I almost I thought you were a noble." said Siesta.

That reminded me of something.

"Hey, I've been wondering. What is it with all this noble and commoner stuff?"

"You don't know!? Well…"

Siesta then explained about the system around here and it made me sick. Pretty much people with magic are considered nobles and are at the top of the food-chain here. The people who can't do magic are called Commoners, but the thing is that commoners are at the bottom of the food-chain and are treated pretty badly here and they can't do anything about. This information made me sick to my stomach.

"Anyway, do you think you could help me with this." I asked as I picked up the basket.

"Oh don't worry I can take care of that." Siesta said as she took the basket from me.

"Really!? Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll have these done and brought to Miss Vallière's room by tomorrow morning."

"I owe you." I said before taking off to explore the place.

* * *

**(Outside somewhere)**

After exploring the place, I found a quiet area to be at my lonesome. Not a single soul in sight. Once I was sure I was alone, I sat down and stared at the night sky. Stars littered the night sky, but my main attention was on the two moons.

"This really is a different world. Heh, and I thought this shit only happens in an anime."

I then took something out of my duster pocket. It was the Connect Ring.

"I wonder." I muttered as I thought back when me and Kyoko got here and the Please Ring working. I then put on the ring and got up.

"Well, here goes nothing." I then lowered my ringed hand to my belt which the buckle is replaced by the Hand Author. Then, it happened.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A red magic seal appeared beside me which kinda surprised me. I then stuck my hand in and felt a handle. I grabbed it and pulled. What came out of the seal was Wizard's bike, the Machine Winger.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

I now have the most awesome ride in, what was this place called again? Oh yeah, Halkeginia.

I then placed my new ride in a shed I found earlier and hid it. I then headed to Louise's room to call it a night. When I got there both Louise and Kyoko were asleep on Louise's bed. I had to use my oni face, which surprised and scared Kyoko, to get Louise to agree to let Kyoko sleep on the bed. For me, I slept on the floor on a pile of hay. It seems Louise was planning on for her familiar to sleep on it. I didn't really care as long as Kyoko got a comfortable sleep tonight. I then lay on my hay and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Vestri Court)**

"I commend you, commoner, for not running away." said Guiche.

Alright. As you can see people I'm about to fight a guy named Guiche to a duel, still regret that I didn't bring my YuGiOh cards, and we have a crowd here to watch. You're probably wondering,"What happened?" Well, here is what happened.

* * *

**(Flashback) **

"And finally, Louise, don't EVER hurt my sister, got it?"

"Y-Yes." Louise stuttered, probably still surprised at my list of 'Things that anger me'. I know Kyoko is still surprised and is still trying to process the information as I can practically see the question marks floating above her head.

"Anyway, would you girls want some tea?" I asked the girls.

"That would be nice, please." Louise said. Kyoko just nodded.

I nod and got up to find me a tea set. You see people, today the students have no classes today to bond with their familiars and I just got done explaining to Louise what not to do to get me angry, because when I get angry its never pretty. As I was looking for a tea set I accidentally bumped into Siesta, surprising her and making her fling her tray, which was filled with treats that were for the students, into the air. Using my skills as a clown, part time job, and reflexes, I was able to catch the tray and used it to catch the treats.

With the tray, I caught a few cups of tea and a plate with a piece of cake. With my free hand, I caught another plate of cake, with my left foot, I somehow caught another plate of cake, and finally, I caught another small plate with my teeth which I used to catch a cup of tea. I then put everything on the tray and I think I heard some of the students clapping. I then helped Siesta up with my now free hand.

"Sorry about that Siesta, I should have looked where I was going." I apologized.

"Ah, it-it's OK, really, you just surprised me." said Siesta, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey! Where is my dessert!" shouted a boy blondy, stroking the biggest mole I have ever seen.

"Ah! Coming!" Siesta said.

I then gave her back the tray, but I grabbed a cake from it.

"Why don't I handle this. I owe you one, remember." I said and without waiting for an answer, I took off.

When I got there I saw the boy blond talking to another blond except this one was a female and had her hair in curls, in her palm was a small frog. They looked happy together.

I just left the cake and left. I don't want to interrupt them. Little did I know that the blond boy was more than meets the eye. It all stared when a chestnut brown haired girl in a brown cloak came up to me.

"Excuse me."

I turned to look at the girl who was carrying a basket full of souffès.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Lord Guiche?"

During the talk between the blondy and his female friend, I happen to overhear his name which was Guiche, so I knew where he was. I pointed to him.

"He's over there, talking to that blond female with the small frog."

She saw him, smiled, and turned to me. "Thank you very much!" She then jogged towards him.

Now I would have left to go and get some tea for the girls like I promised, but my gut told me to stay and watch and boy was my gut right.

***B-B-B-Bitch Slap(x2)***

It seems that the guy named Guiche was actually two-timing with the two girls and just got caught, earning him a double Bitch Slap. The two girls who over heard were named Katie and Montmorency then ran away crying. I did a good deed today.

This time, I was about to walk away to get the tea.

"Hold it!"

But the guy named Guiche stopped me and walked up to me, stopping about 3 feet away from me.

"Because of you, you damaged and ruined the reputation of two ladies. How will you take responsibility?" He asked.

"How will _I_ take responsibility?" I blinked. "Dude, let's review and go over the facts shall we?"

**(BGM: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney-OST-Pursuit~Cornered)**

Suddenly, everything went dark. We were all in a court, Guiche was standing at that place where people who get called on, the other students were at the bleachers, and I was at the Attorney stand, wearing a blue business suit, my hair was spiked up like a porcupine, and I was pointing my finger at Guiche dramatically.

"Wasn't it you who was two-timing with those two girls!" I yelled.

"Uh...Um...Uh..." Guiche was too flabbergasted about what had happened. I wasn't about to let him catch a break.

I slammed my hands down on the table in front of me and pointed dramatically at Guiche again. "Answer the damn question!"

He gave in. "Yes!

"That's right! There's no turning back now for you, I have all the evidence here on this piece of paper I'm slapping." True to my words, I was slapping a piece of paper. "Long before _I_ came around, they're reputations were already ruined by _you_!

**(BGM END)**

We were now back at the Academy grounds. How the hell did all of that happen?

"I will not accept this!" It seems Guiche doesn't know when to quit. He then pointed his rose wand at me."I hereby challenge you to a duel!" The students gasped at this.

So he says, but I know he was trying to gain back his lost pride. Well, do I have a surprise for him.

I then picked up a nearby cup of tea and splash all of its content on him. The students gasped at this too.

I then spoke without hesitation. "I accept. When and where?"

He wipes his face clean with the sleeve of his shirt and glares at me. "In one hour at Vestri Court!"

"I'll be there." I said and he then stomped away.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

And now, here we are. Guiche then swung his rose wand and a petal fell. From that petal, a suit of armor appeared. So this was this world's magic.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, otherwise known as Guiche "The Bronze." It is only natural that I use my magic, and this Valkyrie shall be your opponent." said Guiche.

While I admit that was impressive, I've seen better. Have you seen the Fate series? Now that is magic. Plus, this won't even hold a candle to what I have in store.

"Nice trick. Now let me show you a trick of my own."

Just when I was about to reach for my rings, both Louise and Kyoko appeared.

"Guiche stop this!" shouted Louise.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing!?" shouted Kyoko.

Shit! I was hoping to do this without letting them know, but I guess news travels fast around here.

Both me and Guiche turned to the girls.

"Guiche, you know that duels are forbidden on academy grounds!" shouted Louise.

"Ah, Louise, that is between mages, but this man is a commoner so he does not count." explained Guiche.

My imouto pleaded with me. "Onii-chan stop this!"

"Sorry Kyoko, but I can't do that." I said. My eyes never leaving the golem.

"Why not!?" demanded Kyoko.

"Because he couldn't take responsibilities for his action so I'm going to show this guy a lesson." I said and then turned to face her and smiled. "Don't worry I got this." I then turned to face Guiche who seems to be angry about my comment.

"Well then commoner, why don't we raise the stakes?"

I was confused by his words.

"If I win." He then points his rose wand at my sister. "Your sister will become one of my family's slaves."

All of the students who came to see the duel gasped, even Louise. I didn't pay attention to them. Something in my mind...snapped when I heard this.

"You know something Guiche?" Everyone looked at me as my hair covered my eyes. I was shaking. "I was going to let you go easy without a scratch. But now..."

I then reached into my left duster poket and pulled out my Driver On Ring. I slipped it into place on my middle right finger and placed it in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The WizarDriver appeared around my waist, surprising the people.

"NOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING ANNIHILATE YOU!" All I saw then was red and Guiche, thinking about how I was going to kill the mother fucker.

The students, Louise, and Kyoko stepped back, surprised by my killing intent.

I then touched the Shift Levers, flipped them, allowing the Hand Author to to turn over to my left, beginning the song.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The people were wondering what was making that continuous song while Kyoko was looking at my Driver.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko muttered confused.

Oh that's right, Kyoko never got to see Wizard since she was in coma. Guess I'll have to explain to her later, but right now I have a blondy to destroy.

I then pulled out from my other pocket the Flame Style Ring, put it on my left middle finger, and flipped the visor. Now to say the magic words, no pun intended.

"Henshin." I was a bit surprised myself on how calm I sounded, but I didn't pay attention to this as I brought down the ring and then it happened like I hoped it would.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

I then posed my hand to the left and came a full red magic seal, surprising the audience, and passed over me, covering me in an armor that I knew all to well.

From head to toe I was clad in a black body suit which concealed my form. The belt stayed the same, but now I have a chain of silver rings that were hanging on my sides. My chest was covered with red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. My shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From my waist hung a robe-waist covering which was red inside, but black on the outside. My wrists and ankles which sported bands that were the same ruby red color as my chest plate. Finally, my head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring I wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if I had large eyes with an antennae rising from the forehead.

I have become Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Saa Showtime Da!"

* * *

**And that is the chapter! Now, before some of you say, "Guiche is not that bad!", this is my story so I get to do what I want to do with it. It seems Guiche is doomed next chapter, but we'll have to wait and see what happens which won't be up for awhile thanks to Final Exams coming up, boo! Also, Kyoko is NOT the Windalfr, just to let you know. More chapters will be coming in when Christmas Break hits, so please wait for me! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	3. CH 2: Showtime, Explanation, Surprise!

**Hello Fanfiction readers, Ashbel Longhart here! So it seems that weekends have saved my writing ass, so today, I have brought you a new chapter. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's.)**

**Now it's time to see what will happen to Guiche. Will he live or will he die? Why am I telling you this when I already know the answer? Time to ride because... IT'S SHOWTIME! **

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, otherwise known as Guiche "The Bronze." It is only natural that I use my magic, and this Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

"Henshin."

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

"Saa Showtime Da!"

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Now)**

We now go back to the field where me, now Kamen Rider Wizard, and Guiche, the mother fucker, are at, ready to begin the duel. Around me were the students all amazed at what they are seeing.

"W-Who are you!?" demanded Guiche nervously.

"I'm a wizard. And in this form, I'm called Kamen Rider Wizard!" I yelled out proudly.

"Kamen Rider!? Onii-chan became a Kamen Rider!?" Kyoko said, surprised.

Kyoko knows who Kamen Riders were having watched them with me when she was still little. Because she was in a coma she does not know about Wizard or any riders past Blade, just to let you know.

"Kamen Rider?" Louise said as she turned to Kyoko, probably now thinking that summoning me was the best thing she ever done.

"I'll explain later Louise." I said

I then turned back to the blond asshole. Just before I kill him, I think I'll be a little dramatic.

"Guiche de Gramont!" Wizard yelled out.

Guiche jumped, surprised and a little scared that he was suddenly called out. Heh, little coward.

"Through your own actions, you've shamed yourself." I tell him flatly. "Then, when you were caught in your shame, you challenged me, who you thought was just a mere commoner, in order to soothe your pride. Not only that, but in order to make me suffer more, you put my sister on the line. I was going to let you go without a scratch, but now that you have dragged her into this..." I cracked my knuckles. "You will pay with your life."

What I said made the students that came to see this dual gasp. They now know that this was not a simple dual anymore. It was a dual to the death, a fight to the death where the winner gets to walk out of here alive.

"You better get ready, cause now, both you and me are the stars of this little show, but when this is all over it will be curtains for you, permanently.

I then struck a pose.

"Saa, Showtime da!"

I then reached out for a ring from one of the chains.

"Now for my first trick." I began as I flipped the Shift Levers of my driver.

**LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

The ring I chose was the Connect Ring and I replaced it with the Driver On Ring and brought it in front of the Hand Author.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

I stuck out my right hand to the side and a magic seal appeared. I put my hand inside when I heard a girl scream which made me turn. There was a random girl staring at another magic seal and coming out of it was my hand. In front of my hand, decorating the wall was a bronze sword. My gut told me to grab it and my gut hasn't failed me yet, so I did and pulled it into the circle which disappeared.

I pulled my hand out of the magic circle and in my hand was the WizSwordGun in sword mode!

'Transfiguration? Wizard didn't do that when he was summoning his weapon.' I thought. 'Oh well. Better go with it.'

"Attack my Valkyrie!" ordered Guiche, having finally getting over his shock and fear.

The golem was faster than I thought, but I did something surprising.

I dodged the golem's attack by doing a back flip over it! Since when can I do a back flip!? I'll think about this later. Right now I have a blondy to destroy and these things were getting in the way.

When I landed on the ground I immediately twirled around and slashed at the golem. To my surprise it was cut in half, easily might I add.

I thought these things were made out of bronze not butter?

I turned around and saw Guiche swipe his rose wand again a couple of times so that a couple of petals fell off. From those petals were six new golems. Two of them had swords, three had spears, and then last one had a mace.

I readied my transfigured weapon and they charged.

One tried to hit me with its sword, but I just dodged it and upward slashed it, cutting it in half. Another sword user tried to back attack me, but I turned around fast enough and parried it. I then disarmed it, literally, and then slashed it across the waist, finishing it off.

Something is not right here. The WizSwordGun is not this sharp, especially one transfigured from a bronze sword. I then notice a glow coming from my left. It was my runes!? Did they have something to do with this. Come to think of it since when can I use a sword with such skill? Not only that, but I haven't done a back flip since my time as a part time acrobatic clown.

Because I was distracted, two spear wielding Valkyries attacked me from both sides. I thought I wasn't going to be able to dodge when I surprised myself again. Just when the two spears were about to hit I jumped and spun around sideways in midair just between the two spears! Since when can I do something like this!? I landed when the two spear wielding golems pulled back. I then grabbed one of the golems, put it in front of the other one, and kicked them away where they collided with the other spear wielding golem.

I then switched my Flame Ring with my Hurricane Ring.

"Time to blow you away." I said as I flipped the Shift Levers and brought down my ring.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

I put my hand up and another magic seal appeared, except this one was different. It was light green and was surrounded by green wind. It came down on me and my appearance changed. My chest plate had turned from ruby red to vibrant emerald green with the sides having connecting triangles with green bands on my wrist and ankles with the inside of my coat attachment having been turned green as well. The shape of the gemstone on my face had turned into an inverted triangle too. This was the Hurricane Style.

"He's using wind magic!?" someone said, but I ignored it.

I placed my sword upside down and pulled the Hand Author on my transfigured weapon.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

I then swiped my Hurricane Ring over the hand.

**HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU!**

I then slashed forward at the the golems and a tornado came and trapped them in midair. I then slashed again and threw a wind blade which hit the golems and caused an explosion which destroyed the golems. Then there was a flash of light and I looked and there in my hand was the bronze sword instead of the WizSwordGun. It then started to crack and then it broke, leaving me with just the handle.

"Guess it couldn't handle the magic." I concluded. I'm going to have to talk to Louise about getting a sword later.

My new instincts kicked in and I dodged a strike from the mace wielding golem.

"You need to cool down" I joked as I switched to the Water Ring. Flipped the Shift Levers and brought it down.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

I raised my hand up again and this time, a blue magic seal surrounded by water appeared and came down. Now all of my emerald green was replaced by sapphire blue. The new armor was blue with diamond shapes on the sides of chest plate and my faceplate had turned into a blue diamond. This was the Water Style.

"Now he's using water!?" someone said.

I then switched my Connect Ring for my Liquid Ring. The golem closed in and was about to strike when I used it.

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

I then felt like I was all over the place. Kinda loosy goosy. The mace hit me, but instead of hitting something solid, it hit something liquidity. I then turned into water and I saw Guiche and the other students surprised when I turned into water. Even Kyoko and Louise were surprised. I then wrapped myself around the golem and squeezed it until I crushed it to pieces. I then formed back together and felt the spell wear off.

I then turned to Guiche and asked. "Done yet?"

My answer were five new golems. These things were starting to get annoying. I have one ring that will do the job, but I wanted to show off a little more.

"Alright, I think its time to fight earth with earth!" I said as I switch to my Land Ring and used it.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

I placed my hand over the ground and from the ground came a yellow magic seal with a couple of rocks around it. It went up through me and all of my sapphire blue was replaced by topaz yellow and the sides of my chest plate had turned into true squares. My faceplate had turned into a yellow square and I felt my strength increase. This was the Land Style.

"He's using Earth now!" someone shouted.

"By the Founder, he can use all four elements!" another student called out.

That caused quite a ruckus among the crowd as they got excited and a bit chaotic. I felt pretty good right now, but it's time to get back to work.

"Let's end this with something big." I said, switching to my Big Ring and used it.

**BIG! PLEASE!**

A magic seal, about 5 times bigger than me, appeared over my head and I put my entire forearm through. What came out was my forearm 5 times bigger, and I'm pretty sure I heard someone muttered "Mommy". I then slammed my enlarged hand onto the five golems, squashing them. I pulled back my arm and it returned to normal size and the magic seal disappears. When I looked at Guiche, he looked like he was about to pee and poop his pants at the same time.

"You done?" I asked.

He fell on his butt and spoke. "I-I yield! I yield!"

I walked up to him and said. "Well, that's to bad." I then punched him in the gut, sending him flying and reminding everyone that this was not a simple dual. He fell to the ground and grasped his stomach. I walked up to him and kicked him in the head, sending him rolling on the ground.

He got up and waved one of his hands while the other one was grasping his stomach. "Please wait! I said I give!"

I flipped the Shift Levers again.

**LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

" And I said that you will pay with your life!" I then brought down the Big Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**BIG! PLEASE!**

I summonedmy enlarged forearm once again and instead of squashing him like a pancake, I swatted him like a fly, sending him into the air. He fell to the ground, hard, but that's what I wanted. I get rid of the Big spell and walk up to him.

He got up slowly and tried to raise his rose wand again, but he wasn't fast enough, so I took it out of his hand, snapped it in half, and threw it to the ground. I then punched him to the ground, his face landing face first. I picked him up and continued to punch him.

"You only have yourself to blame for this!" I punched him in the face.

"Were you so desperate for some action!?" I punched him the gut.

"This could have been averted if you had kept my sister out of this!" I kneed him in the gut.

"But _NO! _You had to drag her into this!" I threw him away and switched my Big Ring for my Kick Strike Ring, ready to finish off the little shit.

"And because of that, you have cost yourself your life." I walked up to him slowly, my hand ready to flip the Shift Levers.

Just when I was about to finally finish off the little fucker, someone I didn't expect stopped me.

"Onii-chan, stop!"

It was my precious imouto. I froze. "K-Kyoko!?"

"Onii-chan, stop this! He's had enough!"

"Kyoko, why are you stopping me!? Did you not hear what he said? He said he was going to make you a slave!? A _Slave_!" I tried to reason with her._  
_

" I know what he said, but please, Onii-chan, you don't have to kill him!

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is Kyoko really forgiving this dickhead? Before I can say anything anymore, Kyoko walked up to me and hugged me, as if trying to cool down my anger, which was somehow working.

"Onii-chan please, just stop." Kyoko pleaded.

I stood there for a moment, thinking. Finally I've decided what to do. I left the embrace of my sister, picked up Guiche...and threw him towards the students. When he landed, the students immediately backed away. Hmph, stupid spoiled rich kids, cowards, all of them. To my surprise, one of the girls he cheated on, Montmorency, went to his side and helped him up, making me see the extent of his injuries.

His face was a mess, covered with dirt, bruises, a black eye, and some blood from the head. Somehow, I was able to tell that he had a couple of ribs broken. Not only that, but his uniform was ruined, all messed up and covered with dirt. Also, I see his right arm was not going in the right direction, must be broken. It seems he is barely conscious. Good, I need him awake for him to hear this.

I pointed at him. "Because of my sister today, your life was spared! Be thankful, for there are not a lot of people who are so forgiving!

Somehow, I he heard that as I saw him nod his head and then went unconscious. My work here is done.

I walked towards Louise with Kyoko by my side, the other students stepping aside to make a path for me. When I got there I also saw Siesta who was looking at me with amazement and fear. When I looked at Louise, she had the same expression.

"You probably want an explanation?" I said as I changed back into my civilian form.

They all nodded and I was about to lead them back to Louise's room, when suddenly...

"That can be told back at the Headmaster's office."

We turned and standing right there was Professor Colbert with a look of caution on his face, his look mostly directed towards me. Rushing past him and going to Guiche were the medical team.

All I could say was. "Oh boy."

* * *

**(Headmaster's office)**

We now arrive at the Headmaster's office for the first time since arriving here in this world. During the walk here, Colbert told me that the headmaster's name was Osmond.

I saw what I guess was the headmaster and he looked like he got some fashion tips from Gandalf himself: long unkempt beard and hair, gray flowing robes, and a staff. I think I almost said, "Where's the Ring?" Surprisingly, the headmaster let Siesta in, so standing in here was her, Louise, me, and Kyoko.

I then spoke without a care. "So, what do you want gramps?" People were surprised by my disrespect, except the headmaster, and I had to move my foot away to avoid Louise's loli wrath. I've seen what lolies like her can do.

The headmaster then began. "First, I would like to ask, why did you try to kill Mr. Gramont?"

The answer came easy to me. "He put my sister on the line, and thus sealed his sealed his fate for my wrath."

"Does your sister really mean that much to you?" Surprisingly, the one who asked this was the headmaster's secretary.

I turned to her and asked. "Your name?"

The headmaster answered. "This is my secretary, Miss Longueville."

I nod and answer Longueville's question. "She means the world to me. " This comment made Kyoko blush for some reason, I wonder why? "Our parents died years ago and she is the only one I have left."

"I see." Longueville then stayed quiet.

Osmond then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Back to the matter at hand, Mr. Yamamoto, I will ask of you to not kill any students here at this academy, or the consequences will be very severe."

I could tell from his voice that not only was he making a statement, but he was also giving me a warning. If this old geaser is the top dog here at this academy, then he is probably someone who I don't want to mess with, at least, without my Infinity Style.

I had to ask. "And what are these consequences?"

"Not only will we have to punish you, but you will also face punishment from said students family." Osmond answered.

I smirked, surprising them. "Alright, I won't kill any students, but..." I then slung my arm around Kyoko and brought her close to me. To me, this was just a simple one-arm hug, but to the other people here, it looked like we were snuggling, but I didn't notice this. "If they try to harm me and my precious imouto, then bring them on, heck bring on the whole continent."

My comment was met with surprised faces. I didn't think I would be that hard, just gotta let my Inner Phantom out and let it wreck havoc.

* * *

**(3rd POV)**

We step out of Haru's POV for a sec to see what the people in the room were thinking before Haru made his comment and what looked like to them, siblings snuggling, rather affectionate they might add.

The common thing they all tought was. 'Am I seeing the taboo between siblings!?'

After Haru made his comment. 'Is this guy crazy!'

* * *

**(Back to Haru's POV)**

"Now before we leave. " I then raised my foot and stomped it down, everyone hearing mouse cry. They looked down to my feet and saw a white mouse with my foot over it's tail. I saw the headmaster flinch, but then acted like he didn't know what was going on, but his secretary noticed this. I found this little guy around the ground, looking up the girls' skirts. I caught him when he was about to look up my sister's skirt, who is wearing the school uniform by the way.

I picked him up and tossed him to Osmond, who caught the little guy. "I think you lost something."

He was then glared at by Miss Longueville and that was when me and the girls left the room.

* * *

**(Louise's Room)**

After the talk with the headmaster, me, Kyoko, Siesta, and Louise all headed to Louise's room where I could explain to Louise about my powers. We are now sitting at sitting around a table, well except Siesta, with a cup of tea for each us except for Siesta.

I turned to her and asked. "Siesta, why don't you grab a seat?"

"Because it would be impolite for a servant to be sitting with nobles, milord." She replied.

Why is she calling me mi-Ah! I see.

"Siesta, You don't have to call me milord, I'm not a noble."

"How can you say that when you unleashed all of those spells!" Louise yelled.

I turned to her. "Just because I can do magic, doesn't mean I'm a noble. In fact, if all nobles are like that, then I rather be a commoner."

"WHAT!?" Louise yelled, surprised I would say such a thing.

I then put on my Connect Ring on and used it.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magic seal appeared next to me, surprising the girls even though they already had seen it as I reached in and pulled out a chair for Siesta.

"Now sit." I said to Siesta.

She was a bit hesitant, but then she finally decided to sit down with us. I smiled and turned back to Louise.

"Now you had questions for me?"

"Of course I do!" Louise said loudly.

I said calmly. "Well, ask away."

Louise stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me you were a noble?"

"Like I said, I'm not a noble. " I said.

Louise got up and slammed her hands down on the table. "How can you say that when you casted magic!"

"Onii-chan." Kyoko's voice somehow quited Louise, probably wondering what she was going to say.

"Are you really a Kamen Rider?" She asked.

I placed a hand on her head as I developed a smile. "Yep! Your big bro is really a Kamen Rider now!"

My sister asked. "How?"

I was about to answer when Louise interrupted me. "Hold it! What's a Kamen Rider?"

I sighed and took my hand off of my sister before answering. "A Kamen Rider is a hero of justice who protects people and their dreams, hopes, and smiles. Basically, a superhero."

"Sounds like a fictional character." Louise said.

"That's because it is." I said.

Both Louise and Siesta then developed faces of confusion on them.

I then explained. "Kamen Riders are fictional characters. How I became one, well I think it has something to do when you summoned me and Kyoko here."

Louise pointed at herself. "Me?"

I nodded. "You see my rings?" I raised my Connect and Flame Ring for them to see. They awed in amazement on how big the jewelry was. "Awhile ago, these things were nothing more than plastic toys. But now, they're real. I can't explain how they became real, but I have a theory."

"Onii-chan." I turn to Kyoko. "Who is Wizard?"

"Ah! That's right. You haven't seen him yet. Kamen Rider Wizard is the 14th Heisei Rider of the series." I explained.

Kyoko's eyes widen. "Eh!? 14th!? How much have I missed these years!?"

I placed my hand on her head once again and rubbed it affectionately. "Quite a lot my little sister."

Kyoko puffed her cheeks which, in my option, made her look cuter. "Onii-chan, stop rubbing my head! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"But you don't look like you hate it." I teased her.

Oh, how I miss teasing her. I heard a cough and I turned to Louise.

"You still haven't explained how you can do magic!" Louise pointed out.

I stop rubbing my hand on my imouto and stared at Louise, waiting for her to calm down. When she did, I decided to give her the story. The abridged one. What I did was kinda mixed a little of KR Wizard society knowledge with real life and the result is that I told that magic is a lost art, but still exist.

"Wait. What's a Gate?" Louise asks.

"A Gate is basically a human who has magical potential." I answer.

"So you mean a noble?"

I shook my head. "No. A gate is anyone who has magical potential, noble or commoner, it doesn't matter."

Both Louise and Siesta had a look of shock.

"What!? Impossible! Only those of noble lines can have magic! It was ordained by the Founder himself!" Louise protested.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Believe what you want to believe. I don't care." I then continue. "Now, magic reacts funny when it comes to emotion. When a Gate succumbs to despair, or broken to the point where they think it would be better to just die than continue, their untapped magic manifests a creature known as a Phantom, which is born inside their subconscious. That creature destroys their last hope, their memory of that hope, and breaks free, killing their host and having the ability to mimic them."

"OK, but what does this have to do with you being able to do magic?" Louise asked while Siesta poured us some more tea which I thanked her for.

"Because I have a Phantom inside of me." I said.

Louise was currently drinking her tea and was about to spit take, so I reacted fast.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I quickly manifested a barrier in front of me, Kyoko, and Siesta.

"WHAT!?" All the girls shouted, looking at me while I dismiss the barrier.

"That's right. You see, some people can suppress their Phantom if they hold on to their hope, but from my knowledge it's rare. A side effect manifesting a Phantom and surviving allows one to harness one's mana and use it as magic so long as they have a focus." I explained.

"Focus? What's your focus?" Siesta asked, confused.

"Well, my WizarDriver and Wizard rings." I explained. "They're crystallized raw magic and when exposed to another source of magic, they cause a reaction which is the same as casting a spell." I then thought of a more simpler version. "Just think of it as a pre-prepared spell. It just needs power to activate it."

"Can we see them?" Seista asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I shrugged. "Just give me a few seconds." I got up and went to my bag that was left in the corner of the room I picked it up and went back to the table. I opened my bag to find my rings. I found them and layed them out one by one on the table.

"Ooooooooh! They're so beautiful!" Siesta gasped at the sight of the rings which have all turned real.

"I've never seen gemstones so big before!" Louise gasped in admiration. "How are you able to fit them inside these rings so easily? Most jewelers would break them trying."

"There's a special jeweler who can do the job." I said, thinking about Wajima. "The materials needed to make rings this big are the ring frames used to fit in the gemstones in and the raw magic stones."

"Are they like Wind stones and Fire stones?" Louise asked. "They're a mineral which is made when magic is compacted underground and found excavated later."

"Maybe." I shrugged. That'll be something I'll have to look onto later.

"By the way Onii-chan." Kyoko called out to me. I turned to her and she raised the hand which is equipped with the Please Ring. "What is this Ring?" Kyoko asked.

"That, my little imouto, is the Please Ring and, like some of the rest, is a Spell Ring which, obviously, are the spells I use to help me in battle." I answered. That reminds me. "Hey, Kyoko."

"Hm?"

"Have you been feeling tired lately?"

Kyoko thought for awhile. "Well, I have been feeling a little tired lately. In fact, I feel even more tired."

That's my cue.

"In that case." I grabbed her hand which was equipped with the ring and brought in front of the Hand Author.

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Mana stared to come out of the Driver which soon covered Kyoko. Once the process was over, I let go of her hand. Whew, now I'm feeling kind of tired.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

Kyoko looks over at herself. "I feel better actually." She turned to me. "What did you do Onii-chan?"

"I'll tell you later." I said. I don't know if Kyoko is really what she is. If she is, then I don't know how to break it down for her.

"What about the colored rings you used?" Louise asked.

"Those, Louise, are my Elemental Rings." I said as I turned to Louise. "Those rings grant me my armor with an elemental power to it. As you've seen, they are Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth." I showed my left hand that was currently equipped with Flame as an example. "When I use these kind of rings, I'm able to access to what is called, the Ring's Style."

"The Ring's Style?" Louise asked with a confused expression.

"The form my armor takes when I use it." I answered. "From my knowledge, Wizard has nine Styles."  
Louise looks at me for a minute, then looks at all of my rings on the table. She then picks up one of the rings, which was the Flame Dragon Ring.

"You mean like this one?" Louise asked.

I nod. "Yes. What you're currently holding is the Flame Dragon Ring, which allows me to access a more powerful version of my Flame Style and also allows me to manifest some of my Phantom's power." I explained.

"Can you show us!" Siesta asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sure." I grabbed to ring from Louise's hand and switched it with my Flame Ring. I then also switched out my Driver On Ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

I flipped the shift levers and the little jingle played.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I then placed the Ring in front of the Hand Author and got something I wasn't expecting.

**ERROR!**

Me and everyone was surprised that it didn't work. I took off the ring and looked at it. "Huh? That's weird. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Then, suddenly…

***BA-DUMP***

I dropped the ring and grasped my chest where my heart was. I fell to my knees. I didn't register the girls getting up, all I could feel was pain, immense pain. I then black out, but not before hearing the distant voice of my sister.

"Onii-chan!"

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see was darkness. It wasn't that dark as I could still see myself, but it was still pretty dark here.

"Where…am I?" I look around. Suddenly…

***RUMBLE***

Everything started to shake and I had trouble keeping my balance. Then, from above, cracks appeared and then, they broke apart as something came out.

It looked mechanical, covered in white armor with gold claws and horns, having a pair of short wings, and has a gemstone on its chest. It was the WizarDragon!

"What the!? Dragon!?" I said.

Dragon turned to me. _**"Haru!? Well, I hoped we could meet, but not in this situation."**_

Somehow, I could tell that this Dragon was way more friendlier than Haruto's Dragon.

"What's going on here Dragon!?" I asked.

_**"It seems the inhabitant of this place doesn't like me rooming in here."**_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

_**"Not **_**What**_**, **_**Who!**_** And when I mean **_**Who**_**, I mean **_**Him!**_**"**_ Dragon then turned towards the crack which he came from and I followed his direction.

From the crack came a huge figure, as big as Dragon, garbed in a black cloak with a hood completely hiding its entire face, with bone-like skeletal wings popping out of its back. In its white, bony hands was a scythe, the blade being almost as big as him and what looked like skeleton heads and limbs on it.

I pointed a shaking finger at it. "Who is _that_!?"

_**"That, Haru, is your Phantom, Grim Reaper!"**_

* * *

**And done! Also, surprise! Haru not only has one Phantom inside of him, but TWO Phantoms inside of him! If you're wondering why a Grim Reaper, it's because I was watching things that involved the Grim Reaper, so Haru's Grim Reaper Phantom was born because of those. **

**Another thing, Guiche got the beating of a life time, HAHA! Honest fact: I was planning on killing him at first, he was on my shit list when I saw him, but as I read some Fanfictions, the manga, and watched the anime, I decided to let him live, so he should not only thank Kyoko, but he should also thank Fanfictions, mangas, and animes for saving his magic ass.**

**That doesn't mean that there won't be any character death in here, I got more people on my shit list to either kill or just beat the living hell out of them. THEY WILL FEEL MY WRITING WRATH! Or Haru's wrath, but it's the same thing...I think?**

**Also, for any of you wondering about the transfiguration thing, I was trying to think of a way for Derflinger to come in to the battles, when I watched some good old Fullmetal Alchemist and hit myself in the head, thinking, 'Why not just turn him into the WizSwordGun!' I felt really stupid at the time and that is how part of the scene from the opening came to be.**

**Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out! Till the next ride.**


	4. CH 3: Phantoms, weapons, and Phantoms

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here with the weekend saving my ass again here to bring you a new chapter. Today, we get to see Haru's other Phantom, Grim Reaper! I'm so excited! Time for the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I don not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's get started because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**CH 3: I'll face my Phantom, get a new sword, and fight another Phantom**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

**ERROR!**

"Who is that!?"

"_**That Haru, is your Phantom, Grim Reaper!"**_

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling

* * *

**(Now)**

I was frozen with shock. Did I hear that right? Did Dragon just say that, that _thing_, is my _Phantom_! I turned to him.

"Did you just say…" I then turned towards Grim Reaper. "…that _thing_ is my _Phantom_!"

"_**Yes Haru, that Phantom is **_**your**_** Phantom!"**_

I couldn't believe it. How are there TWO Phantoms living inside me!? I then was suddenly picked up by Dragon, tossed onto his back, and took off into the sky because the Grim Reaper was attacking.

It took a swipe at Dragon with its deadly looking scythe, but Dragon dodged and sent a stream of fire at it. It swirled its scythe like a windmill, completely blocking the attack, but caused a cloud of smoke, causing it to lose sight of us.

Dragon used this distraction to head towards the crack and went through it. I turned back and saw that some of the smoke had cleared, enough so that Reaper can spot us and then chased after us. When we passed the crack, the surroundings had changed. In place of the black, void-like area, now stood Tokyo, completely deserted. So, this is my Underworld?

Dragon then quickly flew right and his behind some buildings that his us from the deathly Phantom. I looked up and saw my supposed Phantom exit out of the crack and flew all around the city, looking for us.

Seeing as we were safe for the time being, I turned to Dragon for some questions.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what the fuck is going on!?"

Dragon looked around for extra measure, making sure we were hidden and turned to me.

"_**It's a long story."**_

I just looked at him. "I've got time."

He then looked around one more time, turned to me, and began.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"**It all started when you were being summoned here."**

_We are now back to when Haru and Kyoko were falling through the void._

"**During your travel to the new world, I, who was just a plastic figurine at the time, became real."**

_From Haru's bag came the plastic toy version of Dragon, surrounded by a glowing light, completely unknown to Haru._

"**Since you were too busy keeping your sister safe, I went to the one place where a Phantom goes to when their host has not fallen into despair yet. Your Underworld."**

_The now ball of light enters Haru. Inside the Underworld, we see a full sized Dragon entering and landing in the Underworld._

"**But as soon as I got there, I was attacked."**

_Suddenly, something hit Dragon, sending him flying. He was able to regain his balance in mid-air and landed safely. Once on the ground again, he looked up to see the sight of Grim Reaper who, even though its face was hidden, was not happy._

"**I was completely shocked to see that you already had a Phantom inside of you. Especially one as dangerous as Reaper."**

_Grim Reaper sent an energy slash at Dragon who dodged the attack, but Grim Reaper then suddenly appeared next to Dragon, scythe raised for the kill. As the scythe went down, Dragon somehow was able to dodge and sent a huge fireball at it. The Reaper wasn't threaten as it just slashed the attack away._

"**Since then, me and Grim Reaper had been fighting. That Grim Reaper had taken tricks from other Grim Reapers."**

_Grim Reaper suddenly transformed its scythe into two smaller scythes, holding them both in one hand, and attacked. Dragon bobbed and weaved, getting a couple of scratches as it found it difficult to dodge two scythes. Dragon then swung his tail, hitting the Reaper away, and then sent a stream of fire at it._

_It crossed its scythe in an X, but underestimated the power behind the fiery attack and hit the ground. It got up quickly, combined its two scythes together with both of the blades facing different directions, and threw it._

_Dragon used its tail to bat it away and sent four fireballs at it but the Grim Reaper suddenly vanished, appearing again to catch its thrown away weapon and leaving the balls of fire to hit the ground._

"**It then got really mad when the Runes appeared."**

_Suddenly, from above them, a brightening light appeared. From that light, streams of some sort of energy started to spread out through out the Underworld. Grim Reaper then gave out a deathly roar, as if saying that it was very pissed off, and then flew went towards the light. Once close enough, it slashed at the light, extinguishing it._

"**It seemed that the Runes had come with a Mind Control spell and Grim Reaper didn't like that very much. It surprised me that it showed that it had the ability to annihilate magic. A scary ability, no? But it seems that not all of the Runes powers were destroyed, but he left it alone as it was not a threat, rather, it was strengthening your magic within you."**

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"_**And then we continued to fight until you showed up."**_

I was speechless. All of that was happening inside of me? I wondered why I didn't feel pain. A thought then occurred to me. I looked up at Dragon.

"Your fight with it didn't cause any negative affects?"

"_**It should have."**_

I looked at him, confused. "Should have?"

"_**We were fighting inside of you of course. Our fight should have caused great pain to flow through out your entire body as we were damaging your Underworld. Heck, I'm surprised you were able to cast magic during your duel with that human blond."**_

I then wondered something and asked. "Does having two Phantoms inside of me do anything to me?"

"_**Well, for one thing, since you have more than one Phantom in here, your magic is split between us, thus not being able to call upon the full extent of your magic as you are using me to call upon your magic and not him, but there is a good side to having more than one Phantom."**_

"What is it?"

"_**Since you have more than one Phantom inside of you, you are able to produce more magical power."**_

I developed a surprised expression. I can produce more magical power? Well, isn't that handy. Suddenly.

**CRASH!**

The buildings that hid us were destroyed and in its place was my other Phantom. That's not good. Dragon then quickly grabbed me by using its mouth and rolled out of the way; dodging an incoming scythe attack that stabbed the place we were just at.

"_**Haru, we have to stop him!"**_

You don't have to tell me twice, but I sensed there was another meaning to what he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_**Didn't you feel any kind of pain before you got here?"**_

I then think about what happened before I got here. Pain.

"I felt pain before I got here."

"_**Then that's a sign that my battle with Grim Reaper has taken its toll on you."**_

Another thought then just occurred to me.

"Is this like how Haruto battles inside another person's Underworld?"

"_**Yes. It's exactly like that. Since you have two Phantoms inside of you and we're battling, it's going to cause damage to your Underworld."**_

"So what do we do? Kill it?"

"_**That's a big no no."**_

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"_**Remember, I was just a toy before we came here while Grim Reaper here was always inside of you from the very beginning. He's **_**your**_** Phantom, thus making him your main source of magic. I am something like a substitute, a backup generator. If you decide to destroy Reaper, that would mean destroying your main source of energy and as a backup generator, I won't last long." **_

I then think for awhile. If we can't destroy him then maybe…

"How about we seal him?"

"_**That might work." **_He then asked me. _**"But, what are we going to use? As I already told you, Grim Reaper has the ability to destroy magic and I doubt anything here will keep him sealed."**_

That's a good point. How do we seal Reaper? I then realized something. This is _my_ Underworld, which means I can probably do anything I want in here. Grim Reaper can destroy magic, but can he destroy _my _magic?

I then raised my left hand and concentrated. In a flash of light, a ring was on it. This was not just any ring, no; in my hand was the Infinity Ring.

I showed Dragon this. "What if we use this?"

"_**The Infinity Ring!?" **_Dragon developed a shocked expression. _**"What are you getting at?"**_

I explained. "In the show, the Infinity Ring was made by Haruto's hope and magic. Since this became real, it should embody my magic."

Dragon didn't get what I was trying to say and asked. _**"Your point?"**_

"This Ring should embody my magic. You said Grim Reaper can destroy magic, but can he destroy _my _magic." I evasive the my when I told him this.

Dragon then understood what I was saying. _**"That's right! Grim Reaper is the source of your magic and the Infinity Ring embodies that magic. Even if he were to destroy it, that would be the same thing as trying to kill himself! Haru, you're a genius!"**_

I blushed a little at the compliment and scratch my head. "Oh stop it! You're making me blush-Whoa!"

Me and Dragon barely dodged Reaper's attack. It seemed Reaper has finally caught up to us and even though its face was hidden, I could tell it was mad. Although, I have this suspicion that it's always mad.

"Ikuze! Dragon!" And by my command, Dragon roared and charged straight towards Grim Reaper who was getting ready to attack back.

As we were heading towards my Phantom, I quickly took out my Bind Ring and slipped it on. When Dragon and I were close enough, Dragon ducked under the attack and I jumped off, landing on the scythe and hanging on for dear life. I then decided to go YOLO and jump off of the scythe so that me and Reaper were face to face…er, hood. Then, with the hand that was holding the Infinity Ring, I punched where its forehead would be. Then, from the Infinity Ring, came beautiful streams of what I guess is magic, surrounding Reaper in a sphere. I then activated my Bind Ring.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

I quickly let go of the Infinity Ring and stretched out my other hand. From there, chains shot out and wrapped around Reaper. It tried to break free, but it was no use as its entire body, except the hood covered head, was wrapped in chains. After that was done, a blinding flash of light appeared and after that, Grim Reaper was nowhere to be found. I started falling, but Dragon caught me as I landed on his back.

"Well, that was a thing." I said, kinda tired as I lay down on my back. "Dragon, can you sense anything wrong with me?"

"_**No, you're good. Your Underworld is still good as new and I don't sense any drop in magic."**_

'That's good to know.' I thought as I breathed a sigh of relief. I then asked. "So, what now?"

"_**I think it's time you go back to the real world. Your sister's crying."**_

I instantly sprang up to my feet. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Dragon then muttered. _**"Siscon." **_Oh, no he didn't.

I glared at him. "You did not just call me a siscon."

"_**Oh, look! Time to go!" **_Before I could get another answer out of him, I started to vanish.

"I AM NOT A SISCON!" I yelled out to him.

"_**Yeah, keep telling yourself that." **_

And that was the last thing I heard from him and completely vanished, returning to the real world.

* * *

**(Real World, Louise's Room)**

The first thing I felt when I regained conscious was something moist. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was resting on Louise's bed. Then I heard it.

***sob***

I looked up a little and saw my near imouto, Kyoko, crying above me and holding my left hand.

"Onii-chan, wake up, please!" Hearing her voice so full of sadness was like a thousand knives stabbing my heart.

I reached out with my other hand to wipe away her tears. She gasped and looked at me.

"Onii-chan! You're awake!"

I smiled. "Sorry for making you worry."

She then suddenly let go of my hand and then embraced me in a loving hug.

"You're finally awake! Thank goodness!" Kyoko cried out in happiness, crying with joy.

"Oi, oi. Enough with the tears." I said as I hugged back.

Two voices cried out. "Haru!"

I turned towards the direction of the new voices to see Siesta and Louise, both having relieved faces.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Siesta said.

"You had us worried when you suddenly collapsed like that, stupid familiar." And Louise is still Louise, but I could tell that she was relieved to see me OK.

"Onii-chan Baka!" Kyoko suddenly said to me. "Don't ever scare me like that."

I just smiled and rubbed her head. "I'll try."

"Anyway. " Louise began, making me turn to her. "What happened Haru?"

I decided to explain to them what happened. "It turns out that I have a second Phantom inside of me."

"WHAT!?" All of the girls shouted.

"I know, it was a surprise to me too. It turns out that my two Phantoms were fighting inside of me, causing damage to my body."

"Are you alright?" Siesta asked, worried.

I gave a kind smile to her which made her blush for some reason. "Don't worry, I'm fine. One of my Phantoms helped me seal the other one away."

Louise asked. "Which Phantom helped you?"

I gave a one word answer. "Dragon."

My answer made all the girls develop a surprised expression.

"Dragon!? You have something like that as one of your Phantoms!?" Louise asked.

I gave out a blunt, one-word answer. "Yes."

"What was the other one?" This time, Kyoko asked.

"Grim Reaper." I answered and I could have sworn I heard the sound of glass breaking. Did someone break their window?

"G-G-G-G-GRIM REAPER!" Louise yelled out in surprise.

"You have something that deadly as a Phantom!?" Siesta asked.

I nod. "Yeah. It was a surprise for me too. He was really dangerous and tried to kill me."

"So that was the one you sealed?" Kyoko ask which I responded with a nod.

"So, how did you seal it?' Louise asked, calming down a bit along with the rest of the girls.

"Well I tell you, it wasn't easy. Almost died a couple of times and it didn't help that the guy could destroy magic." As soon as I said that, I heard more glass breaking. OK, seriously, where is that coming from?

"I-I-I-IT COULD DESTROY MAGIC!?" Louise screamed in shock and horror.

I was unfazed by her scream and just nodded. "Yeah. Thankfully, he can't destroy my magic as he is the source of it and I used my magic to seal him."

It seems that Siesta and Louise were more surprised about a being that could possibly wipe out all magic in this world. Kyoko was still a bit surprised that I had a Grim Reaper for a Phantom. I looked outside and was surprised that it was nighttime already. How long have I been asleep?

"Whoa! Look at the time! Time we head to bed." I said as I got off the bed and lay down on the pile of hay and snapping the girls out of their trance.

Siesta then said goodbye and went to where all of the people who worked here, I refuse to call them servants, stayed. Louise and Kyoko just gave me a goodnight and slipped into bed.

* * *

**(Morning)**

I woke up early; sleeping on a pile of hay can do that to you, and stretched to get out the kinks in my back. I turned to my left to see Louise and Kyoko sleeping peacefully like little angels. I decided not to wake them up and head out to get some Breakfast for it is the most important meal of the day.

I walked through the halls of the Academy, glad I took the time earlier to map out the place for this place was HUGE! As I was walking, I spotted Siesta, guess people that work here have to get up early, hang clothes out to dry.

I waved and called out to her. "Oi! Siesta!"

She heard me and turned towards me as I walked up to her.

"Oh, good morning Haru." Siesta greeted.

I greeted back. "Morning." I then looked at the clothes she was drying. "Up early to dry these clothes?"

She nodded. "Yes. What are you doing up so early?"

"I was going to find out where I could get some Breakfast." I answered.

"Oh! In that case." She then took my hand and led me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Kitchen. If you want food, then I'm sure Marteau can cook you something nice." She then led me straight towards the Kitchen. It looked like a kitchen you see in a restaurants, people running left and right to get ingredients for whatever they were about to cook.

Siesta then seated me to a table and left to get some food. During my wait, I decided to look around again. The people here were working really hard, it kind of impressed me. Siesta then came back with a tray of food and along with her was who I think was the head chef.

He was a chubby guy, but from his arms I can tell that he could pull his own weight. He was a bearded man and was wearing a chef outfit. This guy must be Marteau.

"Sorry for the wait. Here you go." She then layed the food out for me. It was simple, a bowl of soup that smelled real good and a couple loafs of bread. "These are leftovers from last night's dinner, but I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you." I said.

I then dug in and holy Jesus! This is some good food and these are leftovers?

"This is really good!" I complimented.

"Haha! Nice to someone appreciating good food." Marteau said.

I turned to him. "You must be Marteau."

He nodded. "Yes, and you must be Haru. Siesta has told us so much about you." He then gave me a serious look. "So tell me. Is it true? You can do magic, but you're not a noble?"

Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to listen in. I gave my answer. "Yes, it's true. I'm not a noble, yet I can do magic. Don't compare me to those spoiled brats."

The serious face on Marteau then vanished as he suddenly laughed. "Hahaha! Well said." He then patted me on the back. "Go ahead; eat up "Our Sword!"

I took a bite out of some bread and looked at him. "Our Sword?"

"That's right. You knocked out one of those nobles off his high horse and you're a _commoner _who can use magic. You're the pride of us commoners: Our Sword!"

I laughed a little at this. I've heard worse nicknames out there and in anime, it could be worse I suppose.

"Well, at first, I was just trying to what's right, but then it became personal." I said.

"Personal?" Marteau had a curious expression, so I Just told him.

"He dragged my sister into our little duel and on one messes with my sister."

Marteau then turned to his coworkers. "You see this? A true master never boasts about his skills and he's very protective of his family! Other Nobles should follow his example."

Since when am I a master? I was just lucky that my stuff became real and I knew the skills that were necessary to use them beforehand.

"Anyway, come back to the kitchen anytime you want a bite to eat. I, the great chef Marteau shall cook anything you'll like and make it taste great. It's my own form of magic." Said Marteau.

"Oh really? No wonder this taste so good." I said.

"You're a great guy, Haru!" Marteau said as he wrapped one are around me. "You're so great that I just want to kiss you right now!"

I then pushed him away and simply said. "No. Way."

Marteau and everyone laughed at that and went back to work, chattering amongst each other. This place has a good atmosphere. As I went back to eating, I saw Siesta smiling at me and I just returned the smile and continued eating.

* * *

**(Academy gates, 3 hours later)**

I am now standing next to the gates of the Academy with Louise and Kyoko. You see people, today is something called the 'Day of the Void' and all students have a day off. Since it's a day off, I had asked Louise if we could all go into town so me and Kyoko can get some new clothes and a weapon for me. Louise agreed and went to go get some horses for us, but I stopped her, saying I have a faster means of travel which I do.

I had gone to the shed to retrieve my Machine Winger, not wanting to waste my magic, and was now on it with Louise and Kyoko. It was tight squeeze, but we somehow managed to make room.

"A-Are you sure this is safe to ride?" Louise asked nervously. Kyoko also looked nervous.

"It's fine. The Machine Winger is perfectly safe." I said, trying to calm them down.

"I'm not sure about this Onii-chan." Kyoko said nervously. Louise also agreeing.

"Relax you two. There's nothing to worry about." I said.

"W-Well..."Louise began.

"If you say so." And then Kyoko finished the sentence.

VROOM!

"AH! LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF!" Both Louise and Kyoko said.

"Girls, I just turned it on." I said.

"Huh?" They both blinked and saw that we're still stationary. "Oh…" Both of them then blushed in embarrassment.

I chuckled a little. I swear, these two could be sisters.

"Like I said, relax." I said. I'll try to make the ride as smooth as possible, so don't worry."

They nodded and I then gave each of us a helmet. "You'll need these."

They put on the helmets and gave me a look that they were ready. I nodded and just when I was about to go.

"By the way..." They looked at me. "I lied."

VROOM!

"AHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as we took off at maximum speed with me laughing.

* * *

**(Town Square)**

Once we were close to reaching out destination, I parked and hid the Machine Winger so people would not look at me weird. I got off and looked at the girls. While Kyoko seemed a little wobbly, she looked okay. On the other hand, Louise looked like she was about to puke.

"You okay you two?" I asked.

"H-Hai, Onii-chan." Kyoko responded.

"Do I…look okay?" Louise mumbled back.

"Maybe I should have gone slower?" I said.

"You think!?" Louise said. "Let's just get going."

"Hai, hai." I waved off as we entered into town.

"What did you say?" Louise asked.

"I said yes, yes." I said, forgetting that people here don't speak Japanese. "So, where can we find the shops we need?"

"The clothing store is just down this way." Louise pointed in one direction. "The weapon shop should be around here somewhere." Louise frowned, although I can't blame her. The streets were bustling with energy, not to mention crowed too.

I then had an idea. "I think I can help with that." I dug into my pocket and pulled out my Garuda Ring. "I think it's time you met one of _my _familiars."

**GARUDA! PLEASE!**

Suddenly, from thin air, appeared a small tray, surprising the girls, before the parts started to float up and was put together to create the Garuda PlaMonster and the tray disappeared. I then took off my ring and placed it on its chest, making it come to life, chirping.

"Aww, Kawaii!" Kyoko giggled.

"Think you can help us find a weapon shop?" I asked it and it nodded its head. "I'm counting on you."

And with that, it flew away.

"Well Louise, I think it's time for me and Kyoko to get some new clothes." And with that, we continued to walk down the street until we got to our shop. The one at the store was a nice looking lady.

"Ms. Quinn." Louise called out to the woman.

She turned to us. "Ah, Miss Louise, good to see you."

"You know each other?" I asked Louise.

"Yes. She's the one who repairs my uniform whenever I… have one of my accidents." Louise said.

I tilted my head, not knowing what she meant.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Ms. Quinn

"I need some extra clothes for these two." Louise pointed at us as she said that.

"Sure. Anything you recommend?"

Just as Louise was about to say something, I stepped in. "I'll take it from here Louise." I turned to Ms. Quinn and asked. "Can you customize clothes?"

She nodded. "Yes. Anything you have in mind?"

I nod and asked if she had a paper and anything I could write with. She nodded and came back with a piece of paper and a pencil. I immediately got to drawing. Wonder what I'm drawing? Well, I drawing the male and female uniforms from The Irregular at Magic High school, the uniforms for the Black Order from Man, the uniforms for Ashford Academy from Code Geass plus the Zero outfit for me, I asked if she can somehow get the helmet for me, Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy outfit from Star Driver for me too, Louise had kept telling me to get something that made me look like a noble, and finally, the ZAFT uniforms from Gundam Seed.

I looked at my drawings to make sure I didn't miss anything and then gave it to Quinn who had a flabbergasted expression when I showed her what I want made.

"Think you can make these?" I asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Ms. Quinn seemed excited when she said that. "But first, I need to take both of your measurements."

I just replied with a simple, "Sure."

As Quinn was finishing up with our measurements, Garuda came back.

"You found it?" I asked. It just chirped and nodded.

I turned to Louise and said that he found the next place we need to go. We thanked Quinn and followed Garuda. During the walk, I noticed something while we were walking.

"Louise, how come none of these stores have words on them?" I asked as what I said was true. Every store we pass by has a sign hanging off from it, but only showed a picture of what they were selling and no words.

Louise answered. "That's because some commoners can't read."

Her answer made me stop walking. Louise and Kyoko looked at me as I was staring at Louise unbelievably.

"You're kidding me…right?" Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"What's so unbelievable about it?" Louise asked, looking like illiterate was perfectly normal.

I explained to her. "Being able to read and write are the basics of the basics in society, Louise. How come they're not taught how to read and write?"

Before Louise could speak, I took out my Driver On Ring and slipped it on, clearly showing that I was angry. "And I hope you'll give me a good answer."

Louise started sweating a little with a look of worry and fear on her face, remembering the last time I was angry.

"W-Well, it's basically because commoners just can't dedicate themselves to it." Louise began explaining. "They usually don't have the resources to enter schools and learn the skill. Even if they did, many of them won't, for they don't have the time to dedicate to it due to the trades and skills they must learn from their masters or families. The ones that do usually deal with the written words are the scribes, copiers, and librarians."

"That's just not right." I grumbled.

"That's just the way things are. "Louise regained back her nerves as she just shrugged. "You make it sound like everyone can read and write in your homeland."

"They can." I frowned. "All people of Earth can read and write, go to school, and learn a set of skills which their families don't teach to them. If you want to be a scholar, an artist, or anything else, you go learn it." Kyoko nodded her head in agreement as my anger cooled down a bit.

"What a weird place you two came from then…" I heard Louise said.

A~nd anger rising. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Louise jumped back as my voice had attracted some attention. Kyoko then stood in front of Louise.

"Onii-chan, stop! You don't have to take your anger out on Louise!"

I looked at her for a few seconds and then forced my anger to cool down. I then continued to follow Garuda towards the Weapon shop. We rounded a corner and came upon a shop a picture of a sword on the sign.

"This must be the place." I then turned towards Garuda. "Good job little guy, why don't you rest for awhile?" The Red Garuda chirped and then vanished as I caught its ring.

"Shall we?" Louise asked.

"Might as well" I said as we enter the shop. The place was small with a few windows and swords on shelves and piled in wooden barrels. At the desk was probably the shop's owner and let me tell you, I have never seen anyone resembling a rat so much in my life.

"Ah, customers!" The shop owner said, rubbing his hands together. "Welcome to my humble shop. What can I do for you three?"

"Simple, I need a sword." I said as I decided to take the lead in negotiation.

"And what kind of sword would you like?" The shop owner asked.

"Show me any sword you got and we'll start from there."

The man grinned. "I think I just might have what you need." He then went to the back and a couple of minutes later, returned with the flashiest sword I have ever seen. I took hold of it and even though I'm a novice about swords, even I can tell that this thing is useless.

Unfortunately, Louise and Kyoko could not.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Louise awed.

"So pretty!" Kyoko was also in awe.

"Made by the famous Germanian alchemist." The man grinned as I could practically see the gold dancing in his eyes.

"How much is it?" Kyoko asked.

"3,000 gold coins."

A~nd there it is the rip-off price. Anger rising again.

Louise cried out. "WHAT! That's enough for a new manor plus the servants!"

Kyoko looked at Louise with a surprised expression. "That much!?"

"A good sword is worth just as much." The man said.

"What do you think Haru?" Louise turned to me and asked, but then noticed I was shaking. "Haru?"

I then snapped and yelled at the top of my lungs, scaring everyone in the shop as I swung the thing at a wall and…

**CRACK!**

It broke. I then threw the handle away, went towards the man, and grabbed him by the shirt. "What do you think you're trying to pull!?"

"C-C-C-Calm down!" the man begged.

"Calm down!? I asked for a sword! Not some stupid decoration!" I was close to using violence.

"Decoration!?" It seems that the girls had figured out what this guy was trying to do to us. I then pushed him away, making him fall to the ground.

"Now get me sword, a real one this time, and not some fancy trinket!" I demanded.

"_Yeah! You tell him!"_

I stopped what I was doing and looked around. Nobody was there.

"_Over here!" _the voice called out again.

I looked at barrel full of old and rusty swords and walked towards it.

"Not again…" the man groaned.

I pushed away swords until one caught my attention. It was a sword, but it was rusty and I mean REALLY rusty. It suddenly popped up and said, _"Hi!"_

I jumped back in surprise, almost falling on my butt, before blinking. And then pointed at it and turned to the girls.

"Did that sword just talk?" I asked and the girls nodded.

I then turned back towards it and pulled it out of the barrel.

"_Hi there. My names Derflinger. Who're you kid?"_ the talking sword, now named Derflinger, introduced himself. A piece of his mouth guard moved, giving the illusion of a mouth.

"I'm Haru Yamamoto." I introduced myself.

"_Haru eh? Well, I saw how you reacted when that salesman tried to sell you that showoff. How about you pass him some gold and take me with you?"_

I pulled him out of the barrel and gave him a few practice swings. His weight is pretty good and I bet he'll look great after some polishing.

"I have a better idea. How about I buy you, a scabbard, and some cleaning equipment for free?" I said. After what the guy was trying to do, he ain't getting our money.

"_That sounds great!" _Looks like Derflinger agrees.

"Hold on a minute! You just can't-" but I interrupted him by pointing Derflinger to his face. Even though his blade was rusty, I'm pretty sure that he could still cut.

"In case you've forgotten, you tried to rip us off. Now either you can give me Derf…" I then asked Derf. "Can I call you that?"

"_Sure."_

I nodded and resumed talking. "Either you give me Derf, or I can just leave him here where he can mouth-off customers and I I'll be spreading rumors about this place so that in the future, you'll lose business."

"You can't do that!" The salesman said.

"Watch me." I threaten him. "So, what's it going to be?"

* * *

**Moments later…**

"Too easy." I said to myself as me and the girls were outside of the store with our new companion, Derf, who was in a scabbard on my back.

"Onii-chan, you didn't have to threaten him." Kyoko gave me a disappointed expression.

"Hey! He tried to rip us off! Karma can be a bitch." I defended myself. "Besides, look on the bright side. I got a new sword/friend and Louise saved some money. It's a win-win situation for us."

"_Yeah, except for the sales guy." _Huh, I was just thinking that.

"You know Derf? I think we're going to get along just fine…aibou." I said as I gave him a smile.

"_Aibou?"_

Oop! Forgot that people don't speak Japanese here again. "Aibou means partner from where I'm from."

"_Aibou…I like it! Alright, from now on, we're aibous!"_

"Right back at ya." I said.

"Only you, Haru, can make friends with a talking sword." Louise said.

Before I could say anything…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Something hit right in front of us, causing an explosion and pushing us back. People were running away from whatever attacked. The dust cleared and standing there was something I didn't expect to see. It was blue and white, resembling a bull. It was the Minotauros Phantom!

"What is that!?" Louise asked.

"Bakana, a Phantom!?" I said, not believing what I'm seeing.

"That's a Phantom!?" Kyoko said.

"**COME ON OUT YUBIWA NO MAHOUTSUKAI!" **Minotaur yelled out. He's looking for me? **"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!**

I got to my feet and went to Louise. "Louise, I want you to take my sister somewhere safe!"

"What!? What about you!?" Louise asked me.

I looked at the Phantom who threw another fireball at a store. "I need to take care of him."

Kyoko didn't like what she heard. "What!? Onii-chan, that's crazy!"

I looked at her. "Kyoko, look, Phantoms are the main enemies of Wizard and I'm the one here who he's looking for. I have to stop him." I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying."

We stayed like this until Kyoko ended it and looked at me. "You better come back safely!"

I gave her a smirk. "Hey, I'm your big brother. Just who the hell do you think I am?"

After saying that Gurren Lagann line, I ran towards the Phantom.

"_You just bought me today and already we're fighting some crazy monster! I sure picked one hell of a partner."_

I Ignored Derf's comment called out to the Phantom, "Hey Minotaur!" He turned to me. "You looking for me!?" I then placed my Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

My WizarDriver appeared around my waist and the Phantom eyes widen.

"**Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai! So the reports of you being here in this world were true."**

Reports? Someone knew I was Wizard and reported to him? I'll think about this later as I flipped the Shift Levers, starting the song.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I slipped on the Flame Ring, flipped the visor on, and drew Derf out.

"Time to see what you're made of Derf, no pun inteaded." I said.

**"****_I'm so excited! Let's do this aibou!" _****Well, at least someone is having a good time. Well, time to get to business.**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Once I was clad in my armor, I said my line. "Sa, Showtime-" but I was interrupted.

**"****_Whoa! Look at me!"_**

I looked where Derf was and saw that he had turned into the WizarSwordGun in sword form, but, just like Derf was, it was covered in rust.

"Derf? Is that you?" I asked.

"_Yep, it's me and boy do I feel great! Still rusty, but great!" _As he was speaking, I saw the Hand Author…opening and closing like a mouth? Well, this gives the saying, 'talk to the hand cause the face ain't listening." a brand new meaning.

During my talk with Derf, Minotaur took out his Bull ax and charged, yelling, **"For Wiseman!"**

Wiseman's here too!? Well, that's just great. I reacted quickly a deflected Minotaur's attack and sent multiple slashes at him, doing damage if the sparks coming off of him were anything to say.

Minotaur stumbled back and then tried to send multiple attacks at me, but I just dodged and deflected all of the hits. I kicked him away and shifted Derf into gun form. When Minotaur went for an overhead strike, I surprisingly caught the attack and shot him as he left himself open in the first place.

"_I'm a gun!? This feels weird!" _Derf said as Minotaur stumbled back and I kept on shooting at him. One of my bullets hit his left horn, breaking it off. Minotaur grasped at the empty air where his left horn used to be. This is just like Episode 1 where he lost his horn to Haruto.

**"You'll pay for that!"** Minotaur shouted angrily as he struck with his weapon again, but I caught it again, wrapped my arms around it, turned Derf into sword form, and sliced off Minotaur's weapon. Minotaur stepped back and looked at his now useless weapon, surprised that I was able to slice it off so easily.

I was pretty surprised to, but not because of that, but because this whole fight has been…too easy. Not only was I able to break his weapon, but I was able to block all of his attacks before and not only that but this guy was slow. Was Minotaur always this weak? I then remembered my Runes and looked towards them and, yep, they were glowing. Were the Runes really giving me this much of a boost?

"_Aibou, look out!" _Derf's voice woke me up from my trance as I saw a fireball coming at me. I won't be able to dodge in time, but Derf had an idea. _"Aibou, raise me up!"_

I did as he said and to my and the Minotaur's surprise, the fireball was sucked into the Hand Author, Derf's mouth.

"_*Gulp!* Whew, that was pretty good!" _Derf said it like he had a good snack.

"Derf, you didn't tell me you could eat magic!"

"_Oh, I just remembered it." _You just remembered it!? You know what, I don't care. I'm just going to finish off this Phantom that's charging at me. Wait a minute.

"Holy!" I reacted quickly to stop Minotaur from running over me. I have got to stop losing focus. I used Derf to block his charge and then stepped out as he ran into a store.

Minotaur stepped out and was getting ready to charge again. I quickly took action and switched to my Land Ring.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

Once I had turned into my Land Style, I switched my Driver On Ring for my Defend Ring. Minotaur came charging towards me like a bull, but I was ready for him. I flipped the Shift Levers and readied my trap.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I placed my hand above the ground and rising in front of was a block of stone. Since Minotaur was not looking where he was going, he crashed into the earth shield and got stuck. I find this a bit funny and I waved at him before I kicked him high into the air.

Once he was in the air, I quickly took out my Hurricane Ring to change Styles.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

When the green seal appeared above me, I held Derf in a reverse grip and jumped through it, flying towards the Phantom. When I got close enough, I slashed everywhere; there was nothing he could do to defend. When Minotaur crashed into the ground, I switched to Flame Style as I landed.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Once on the ground, I stabbed Derf into the ground and took out my Kick Strike Ring and switched my Defend Ring for it.

"Time for the finale!" It's time to do the signature move all Kamen Riders are famous for. A Rider Kick.

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

A red magic seal below my feet and I twirled around once on my left foot, before stepping into place with my right foot and moved the tail on that side of the trench coat to the other side. A swirl of fire surrounding my kicking foot and not burning me surprisingly.

I ran forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. I aimed my kick Minotaur and a red magic seal appeared and before I kicked it, the magic circle stretched into a cone of circles before becoming rings of fire.

"Flame Strike Wizard!" I yelled.

I was then pushed by some unknown force and landed a flying kick strike straight at its chest, making him fly back and skidded across the ground before coming to a halt. I turned around and struck a pose, raising my hand that was equipped with the Flame Ring and showed it off as another red magic seal appeared on the Phantom and then it exploded.

I was silent for awhile, not leaving the pose. Then, I started to shake before I left the pose and started to dance around.

"HAHA! I did it! I did it! Rider kicked him straight to hell!" I was dancing and laughing like amad man, but I didn't care as I was feeling great.

"Onii-chan!" A voice called out to me and I turned to be met with a hug tackle from Kyoko. Louise just jogged over to us.

"Kyoko!?"

"Onii-chan, are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" Kyoko said this as she was looking all over me.

I changed back into my civilian form and stopped her. "Kyoko, calm down! I'm fine, see?"

Kyoko stopped worrying and Louise asked. "What was that!?"

I just walked over to Derf, who had somehow turned back to normal and his blade was led rusty, but still rusty.

"That was a Phantom, specifically, the Minotauros Phantom." I said as I pull Derf out of the ground and put him back in his scabbard.

"That was a Phantom?" Louise asked.

I nod. "Yeah and it seemed to be looking for me. Look how that turned out."

"Why was he looking for you?" Kyoko asked.

"From what he said, it seemed someone told him about me being Wizard and was scouting for me."

'But if there was a Phantom here and Wiseman was here, then there could be more Phantoms out there. This is not good.' I thought.

"For now, let's head back to the Academy." I suggested and the girls agreed.

It seems that I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

**And that is the Chapter. Looks like there are Phantoms here and are looking to cause some trouble. And if you people say that the fight with Minotaur was too easy, remember, because of his Gandalfr ability, almost everything about him is increased. Also, I won't just use Phantoms from the show, I'll also make some of my own so look out for them. Also, if any of you noticed that this is out of order from the manga chapters and the anime episodes, I did that on purpose, thought I mix it up. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next ride. **


	5. CH 4: Magic, Kirche, and saving a maid

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here and RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEE! *Punches a hole through the wall* Sorry about thay people, I had ment to get this done before Christmas, but when my mom dropped my sister and I at **** to spend time with our dad, I had forgotten to bring the laptop so sorry if I'm late. Now for the disclamer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME! Also, in this chapter, someone DIES! So hooray for that.**

* * *

**CH 4: Kyoko's magic, escape from Kirche, and save a Maid**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

BOOOOOOOM!

"**Come on out, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!"**

"Henshin!"

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

**"****Flame Strike Wizard!"**

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Now)**

"You don't have to come with me you know?" Louise said.

Hey guys, you're probably wondering what's going on right now. Well, it's been two days since the Phantom attack and right now, me and Kyoko are currently following Louise. Why? Because we want to see her classes and learn a bit more about this world, so we're going to attend classes with her today. I had Derf on me as was complaining to not leave him behind.

"We know, but we want to come anyway and this is a good chance for us to learn more about this world." I reasoned with her.

We made it to the classroom as we took seats next to Louise. The room was modern, stone walls with books on shelves, a couple of windows, a desktop for the teacher, desks for the students, and a chalkboard. Pretty old fashion, but what do you expect from someone who's lived in the cities?

As I glanced around, I saw all the students avoiding my gaze. You see people, ever since my duel with my Guiche, all of the students have been scared of me, thinking that I was a rouge mage on the loose who kills nobles and eats them for breakfast. Now, because I was almost going to kill Guiche, a mage, some have even taken a fancy of calling me the 'Mage Killer' which reminded me of when Kiritsugu from Fate Zero was called the 'Magus Killer', so I was a bit proud of the little title.

Then came who I believe is the teacher wearing an honest to gods pointed witch hat. They actually encourage that stereotype!?

As I listened to the lesson, I learned that they use wands like the wizards and witches in kid books. Also, the elements of magic here are Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, the same as my rings. Guess that explains why the spoiled kids were excited when I had showed off my Styles. There was also a fifth element, named 'Void.' It seems there Founder who made the damn system here use this element and was now considered a lost art. I also learned why some of the students have been calling me a Square Mage. You see, the ability of a mage is characterized by how many elements a mage can use.

A mage who can only use one element is a Dot Mage; someone who can use two is a Line Mage, someone who can use three is a Triangle Mage, and finally, someone who can use four elements is a Square Mage which is considered the best. Now if someone were to like stack the same element, like say Earth plus Earth, that person would be considered a Line Class Earth Mage. It seems that I'm the first person to ever control all four elements, thus the reason for excitement at the duel and being called a Square Class Mage.

It makes me wonder if the Infinity Style can be classified as Void as I see Void as nothing, thus a number Zero, but as said in the Persona games, the Zero has an infinite number of possibilities.

I then turn my attention back to the lesson as it was actually educational. Louise, like the rest of the students, was paying attention to the teacher; I believe her name was Prof. Chevreuse, and Kyoko was also paying close attention to the lesson with great interest.

I then notice one student not paying attention to the teacher and instead was reading a book. It was a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. Next to her was a curved staff which was probably used to cast her magic. For some reason, I sensed that she was different than the rest of the students.

My theory seemed to strengthen as she then suddenly turned to my direction. Did she notice I was looking at her? We just continued to stare at each other as I gave a small wave. She then turned her attention back to her book, cold much?

Because of my attention that was on the blue-haired girl earlier, I missed Prof. Chevreuse calling Louise to do a demonstration which caused the whole class to panic. What's got them so worked up?

"Pst!" I blinked and turned away from Louise attempting to make her spell and saw that girl that was arguing with Louise on the day when Kyoko and I were summoned here, I believe her name was Kirche? Behind her was that bluenette I was staring at earlier. OK, that sentence made me sound like a pervert.

"Do you happen to have a spell that can enact a shield of some sort?" Kirche asked.

I just said a simple, "Yes."

"Could you use it to protect me and little Tabitha here?" she asked with the puppy dog eyes that had absolutely no effect on me. "Pretty please?"

"OK, you make it sound like Louise was about to blow up the place." I said.

"She is!" Kirche said with a panicked expression. "Hurry!"

I just can't see how Louise could possibly blow up the place, but I just sighed and pulled out my Defend Ring and slipped it on. Then, I grabbed Kyoko who was waiting to see what Louise was going to do into a one-arm hug that looked liked we were snuggling together, but I didn't notice that and activated my ring.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I stretched out my hand and enact a barrier and in time too.

BOOM!

It seems that Louise's spell exploded, no, it literally did explode. I get rid of the shield and let go of Kyoko who was blushing for some reason as I saw that the whole class room was ruined. The desks that had been closer to Louise had been turned over and chared. The students were also chared, the most being Louise and the Professor, as they were all over the place, blown away from the explosion. I'm pretty sure that the whole academy had heard the explosion as the explosion went off like a grenade. Now I'm glad that I use Defend earlier as me, Kyoko, Kirche, and the now named Tabitha were the only ones left standing.

Derf whistled somehow. _"Damn! Remind me to not get on the girl's bad side!" _I second that.

"This always happens," Kirche huffed as she stepped out behind me, looking fine as well as Tabitha who was still reading. "No matter what spell Louise does, it always ends up like this."

I winced at that info. So this is what Louise meant by 'accidents' earlier when we were shopping. I don't know how to respond to that.

Kyoko goes over to Louise with worry. "Louise, are you alright!?"

Louise coughs out some smoke before getting a handkerchief and wiped her face clean, showing that she was used to this. "I guess…I made a little mistake."

"You call this a 'little mistake'!?" One student shouted as he just recovered from the explosion like the rest as they were getting up.

"Why don't you just give up already!?" another student shouted. "Your success rate is always zero! That's why you're called Louise 'The Zero'!"

I narrowed my eyes, not liking where this is going.

"I bet your Familiar was summoned here to protect us from you!" Another student suggested. Heh, sorry kid, but I would sooner chop off all your heads and feed the rest of your bodies to lions than protect all of you cowards.

Suddenly, I didn't feel it, but I sensed that the air had suddenly gotten really heavy in here as all the students fell to their knees, grasping for air. I looked around and saw that only me, Kyoko, and Louise were not affected and the cause of this sudden change was Kyoko herself who stared at all of the students with a very angry expression.

"Don't you dare…" the floor under her suddenly stared to freeze. "…insult…" then all the books that had splattered all over the floor were set on fire. "Louise!" Then the broken windows opened as fierce winds came in, lifting up the desks.

"Apologize to her, NOW!" Kyoko demanded as everything shook, like we were having an earthquake.

Strangely, Louise and I were not affected by this. I looked at all of the students who had looks of absolute terror. If I don't do something, then the whole place could possibly be destroyed. I quickly went to Kyoko's side and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kyoko, stop!" I shouted.

As if by my command, everything did stop. The fires have left nothing but ash, the desks fall down, the floor unfroze, everything stopped shaking, and the air returned to normal as the students finally got back fresh air.

"Wha-What in blazes was that!?" One student asked, terror still in and the other students eyes. Tabitha just looked cautious, picking up her book that she had dropped.

Kyoko looked at me. "Onii-chan?"

"That's enough Kyoko." I said. I then turned to the students. "Hey, you spineless dickheads!" Everyone recoiled by my choice of language. "I think you all owe Louise an apology."

Louise looked at me in surprise as well as the other students.

"Why should we!?" One student said. Bad answer.

I took out Derf and pointed his blade at the guy's neck who backed up a little.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to let my little sister finish what she started." What I said made all of them flinch and everyone quickly apologized to the pinkette.

After that, I ordered all of them to clean up the place as I took Louise and Kyoko back to Louise's room to get her cleaned up and get a spare uniform.

* * *

**(Louise's Room)**

Once we made it to the room, Kyoko suddenly collapsed as I quickly caught her so she didn't fall to the floor.

"Kyoko, what's wrong!?"

"I suddenly feel so tired." Kyoko did look tired. In fact, she was looking pale!

I instantly knew what was happening. She was low on mana. I quickly grabbed her hand that was equipped with the Please Ring and brought it in front of the Hand Author.

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Mana rushed out of me and into Kyoko who had regained back her color. Whew, OK, now I'm tired and hungry, but first comes my sister.

"Kyoko, are you OK?" I asked.

Kyoko got back up and turned to me. "Yes, I'm alright now, Onii-chan."

I smiled. "That's good."

"What happened?" Louise asked.

"She was low on magic and was tired." I answered. "Doesn't it happen to you?"

"Yes, but not to the point of exhausting myself."

"Well, I just gave her some of my mana, so she should be OK now."

"Is that OK?" Kyoko asked me, worried.

I just rubbed her head and smiled. "Don't worry; it just makes me tired and a bit hungry." Now it was time to get to business. "Kyoko, what was that back there in the classroom?"

"I don't know. I was angry when they were making fun of Louise and I got really mad."

"It looked like you did magic." Louise said. I nodded in agreement.

'Looks like I'm not the only one who can do magic here.' I thought to myself. "And you said I was the violent one."

Kyoko just puffed her cheeks at me.

"Now both of my familiars are more magical than me." I heard Louise mutter. "It's so unfair."

I then did something I thought I would never do. I raised my hand and placed it on Louise's head, surprising her on what I was doing.

"Now cheer up Louise. You can do magic too you know." I said, trying to cheer her up.

Louise shakes off my hand and glares at me. "Don't joke with me! You saw what happened, every spell I do just blows up in my face!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Your point?"

"My point!?" shouted Louise. "My point is that I can't do magic and I'll be forever known as Louise 'The Zero'!" after saying that, Louise was on the brink of tears.

Poor girl, she must have been taken this abuse for awhile now and if it's one thing I hate from my list that anger me, its bullies and their bullying.

I tried to reason with Louise. "Louise, I don't think you get it."

"Get what?"

"You can do magic. Just not properly." I said.

Louise looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean?"

I decided to explain it to her. "If you were really unable to do magic, then all of your spells would not have ended in explosions. If you were _really _unable to do magic, then all you would get is nothing, not even an explosion."

Louise then realized what I was saying was right. She then began to think she was not so unmagical at all. But this posed a question for her.

"Then why does all of my attempt at magic end in explosions?" Louise asked.

I, again, shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. You'll have to figure that out on your own as me nor Kyoko have any expertise on your world's magic."

"Sorry we can't help." Kyoko apologized; sadden that she can't help Louise.

Louise waved it off. "It's OK, Haru just made me realize that I'm not so hopeless than I thought and…" Louise then blushed a bit before speaking. "Thanks…for defending me back at class."

Both Kyoko and I smiled at Louise's tsudere answer.

"Don't mention it." Kyoko said. "We're friends after all."

Kyoko's last sentence froze Louise. "Friends?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, me, and Onii-chan are your friends, Louise."

I put a hand on Louise's head and rubbed it, causing Louise to look annoyed. "And don't worry about the rest of the students. If they try to pick on you again, just leave them to me and Kyoko."

I let go of my hand on Louise and went to go find some more food when Louise's voice stopped me.

"Wait!"

I turned to Louise as she was looking at Kyoko and me.

"Why did you to help me?" Louise asked.

I looked at my imouto and she looked at me. I decided to answer for the both of us.

"Because we wanted to."

I then left it at that, wanting to confuse her even more, as I went to go get some grub.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

A tired yawn escaped from my mouth as I was heading back towards Louise's room to call it a day. Now that I know that there are Phantoms here, I've decided to remain cautious. I had sent out my familiars to scout out and ordered them to return to the room before they ran out of mana, I did not want to look all over the academy to look for their rings.

As I was walking, standing in front of me is what I first thought was a Charmeleon from Pokémon and would have gotten out a Pokeball if I had one, dang it.

"Hey there little guy. Please don't Body Slam me, that would suck." I said to it as I joked.

It then came up to me and bit onto my duster jacket, trying to lead me somewhere. For some stupid reason, I decided to follow the Pokémon look alike. I wish I didn't.

* * *

**Moments Later…**

Before I even realized it, I was being carried and later dropped onto the floor. At least the little ride was short. I looked around to see where I was. It looked like Louise's room, except that it was dark and candles were lit. I have a very bad feeling right now.

Then, a soft and feminine voice greeted. "Welcome…" I looked up and wish I didn't.

It was Kirche wearing honest to gods lingerie! This is bad, _REALLY _bad! I need to get out of here.

"Uh…hi?" Is all I could say at the moment as I was digging through my pockets for a way to escape.

"Now that's no way to greet your host." Kirche pouted playfully before smiling seductively. "Welcome to my suite room Sir Haru…or is it just Haru?"

"Just…Haru." I said as I was still looking for a ring that will get me out of here!

"You got it…Haru." Kirche said.

"_Aibou…you must possibly the greatest partner if you've already strung along a woman like this!" _This is _so _not the time for this Derf!

Kirche looked at Derf. "Did that sword just talk?"

"Yeah. I got this guy when me, Kyoko, and Louise went shopping on Void day."

"Eh? You mean Louise bought you that piece of junk? I can get you something way better than that."

Hey! Don't insult the sword!

"_Who are you calling a piece of junk!?"_

He was then ignored as Kirche brought back the attention to her.

"Anyway…" She then struck a seductive pose that would have immediately turned any man on, but not this guy. "This will sound dirty, but my nickname is Kirche "The Ardent" and like a torch, I am easily turned on."

'And your forwardness easily turns me off.' I thought. "You're point?"

"Don't you get it? I am in love with you!" Kirche just done right said it like it was nothing.

'No you're not! You just want to get inside my pants, bitch!'

She was beginning to draw closer to me and I was this close to just turning Derf into the WizarSwordGun gun mode and blast my way out. Fortunately, needless bloodshed was averted when someone actually came to her window. It was a student and he did not look pleased.

"Kirche!" He whined. Oh, grow up already! You're too old to whine! "You said we were going to meet tonight! And who is that guy!?"

"Oh, Sticks!" Kirche gasped. Seriously, this guy's name was Sticks? La~me! "Sorry, but I'm busy now. Let's move our date two hour from now."

"That wasn't the deal!" Sticks shouted.

With a wave of her wand, one of the flames from one of the candles turned into a flaming snake and struck the Sticks guy in the face, sending him down to the ground.

"Isn't this three stories high?" I asked.

"Oh forget about him." Kirche waved him off. She then turned to me. "Now…where were we?"

ME TRYING TO FIND A DAMN RING THAT WILL LET ME ECSAPE!

"Kirche, you were supposed to me an hour ago! Who's this guy!?"

From the window, again, was not that Sticks guy, but someone else. Wow, two guys. I almost feel sorry for them. Like the last guy, he was hit by a flame snake and fell to the ground.

"I'll meet you in four hours!" Kirche called out to him as she then turned back to me. "I'm so sorry, my love…these boys just don't understand that I want to be with you."

Since when was I your 'love'?

"KIRCHE!" Three guys shouted-wait a minute! THREE guys!? How many guys does she have wrapped around her fingers?

"We've been waiting for you! We were supposed to make love tonight!" They shouted and then started to fight, saying it was they who were supposed to be with her, not the other two.

Kirche rolled her eyes and said, "I'll meet with you in six hours!"

"It'll be morning by then!" One of the guys complained.

"Mmm…" Kirche pouted and then turned to her familiar. "Flame, get rid of them!" As she had ordered, her Charmeleon wannabe got in front of her and unleashed a Flamethrower attack on the three guys, making them fall to the ground below.

Now to get back on finding that ring-found it! My Teleport Ring! I wasted no time to use it.

**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

Before I teleported, I had one thing to say to Kirche.

"Seiya, bitch!"

After that, I teleported away to Louise's room.

* * *

**(Louise's Room)**

Once I teleported in, I saw both Louise and Kyoko who jumped back when I suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the!?"

"Onii-chan!?"

I motioned them to shush and I silently went towards the window and closed it. After that, I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, mentally exhausted.

"What happened, Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

I just said it out bluntly. "Kirche tried to rape me."

Kyoko fainted from the knowledge that her brother was almost raped while Louise just blinked. No doubt she had never heard of someone running away and escaping Kirche before. I don't blame her. A girl as pretty and sexy as Kirche would entice any man she wanted. Well, any man except me. Hey, I have standards people.

"She tried to what!?" Louise shouted as she looked me with wide eyes that seemed to border a mix of rage and confusion.

"I didn't stutter." I said. "I have standards and Kirche is _not_ one of those standards."

"Are you sure? Or were just intimidated when she took the lead when men usually do?" Louise said, unconvinced as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not about to let my virginity taken like that, thank you very much."

Louise frowned and the huffed. "And I thought men like you were nothing but a myth."

I got up and scooped Kyoko up and put her into bed. "Well, congratulations, you have one who's like that." I then hung my duster and lay down on my pile of hay. "I need a way to avoid Kirche, any ideas?"

"Ask Tabitha." Louise huffed. "Kirche is too stubborn and dumb to give up on something. Tabitha knows her better than anyone."

"You mean that blue haired girl wearing glasses, reading a book, and carrying that huge staff?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

Louise nodded. "That's her."

I nod my head. "OK, I'll meet with her tomorrow to see if she can help me, but for now, it's time for bed."

Louise agreed and we both went to bed/hay.

* * *

**(Morning)**

Me and Kyoko now currently walking down the halls towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. I had introduced Kyoko to the workers there awhile back and she instantly became friends with everyone. Also, Ms. Quinn had finally finished with our requested clothes so right now, Kyoko and I were dressed in the in the National Magic University Affiliated First High School uniform where I lacked the flower emblem on my blazer while Kyoko had the added snowflake design just like Miyuki's from the anime/manga.

Once there, we took a seat and chowed down, the food delicious as ever.

"Man, I can't get enough of your food Marteau." I complimented the chef as I finished drinking my milk.

"It's no wonder why you got this job." Kyoko also complimented the chef as she got done finishing her eggs.

"Heh, nothing but the best for Our Sword and his little sister." Marteau grinned. "Saved it for you two after we finished making the morning meals. Those spoiled brats probably won't even notice."

I had to agree on that one. As I was waiting for Kyoko to finish up, I noticed something.

"Hey, Marteau. Where's Siesta?"

Marteau froze and then looked at me. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked as Kyoko stopped eating to listen.

"She's leaving the academy." I froze when he said that. "It hit us out of the blue. She just said that she was heading off to work for Count Mott. She left this morning by carriage."

"But…why would Siesta just up and leave all of a sudden?" Kyoko asked. This didn't sound like the happy maid that me and Kyoko got to know.

"Because in the end, we have to obey the nobles." Marteau sighed.

CRACK!

Part of the table I was grabbing was crushed by my bare hands as my anger was reaching to dangerous levels. Everyone stepped back as I got up and left with Kyoko following me.

* * *

**(Louise's Room, Afternoon)**

"Count Mott?" Louise asked. She was sitting at her vanity table, brushing her hair. Because of her classes running long I had not been able to talk to her as the sun was now beginning to set. I was only now just beginning to ask for the info that I needed. "Yes, I know of him. He's an Imperial Messenger so he drops by the academy from time to time to deliver messages. He's incredibly bossy and I for one can't stand him. I'm pretty sure no one can."

"But why would Siesta just drop everything here to go work for the guy?" I asked as I leaned against the window, arms crossed. "Was the pay just too good or something to pass off?"

"_Well…"_ Derf suddenly spoke up right next to me where I laid him down. I had managed to clean off all of the rust on his blade, but anything else besides that was still rusty, so I'll have to clean him later, but back to the main topic. _"If a Noble suddenly asks for a female servant specifically like I'm guessing this Mott guy did, then he's probably going to make her his mistress."_

"WHAT!?" I cried out, completely losing my composure. Anger…levels…rising!

"He's going to turn Siesta into his mistress!? And she just accepted it!?" Kyoko asked the talking sword, having also lost her composure.

"_I wouldn't say that." _Derf sighed. _"You have to remember that the Nobles in this country can make the Commoners do whatever they want and they can't exactly say no."_

I was at a loss for word and so was Kyoko. I turned to Louise and asked. "Louise…please tell me that this Mott guy is at least close to our ages."

"I think he's in his thirties." Louise answered to what I feared. "I've heard rumors about this sort of thing, but there are Nobles of all kinds…"

"He isn't a Noble!" I snapped. My anger has reached to the murderous stage.

"Eh?" Louise blinked as she turned and then both Kyoko and Louise paled as the flinched back from my murderous intent that I was emitting.

"He's nothing but trash! A disgusting, lecherous, vile piece of shit!" I snarled. "If this were my home country, he'd be locked up-no, he'd be executed for even trying to do this! Just who does this pervert think he is!?"

"_Oh! Aibou's angry! Things are always fun when aibou's angry!"_

I grabbed Derf and strapped him onto my back and then turned to Louise who flinched when my attention was now on her. "Louise, where can I find this Mott guy?"

Kyoko grabbed my wrist. "Wait, Onii-chan! What are you going to do when you find Mott!?"

"Simple." I replied. "I'm going to where Mott is and make him give back Siesta. If I find him even touching her or worse, I'm going to kill him."

Kyoko pleaded with me. "Onii-chan, you don't have to do that! Can't we just talk-" But I didn't have the time now, so I quickly placed the Sleep Ring on her other hand that wasn't equipped with the Please Ring and used it.

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

And just like that, Kyoko was put to sleep. I quickly caught her as she went limp and placed her in bed. Once I was done, I turned to Louise and said in a calm, but threatening tone. "Now, I won't say this a third time. Tell me where I can find Mott, NOW!"

* * *

_Louise gulped as she tried to put on a brave face in front of her furious familiar who just had put her other familiar to sleep. To be perfectly honest, Louise didn't blame him from being angry. The thought of such behavior of nobles forcing innocent girls, even if she was a commoner, to be their pleasure toys was absolutely disgusting and unbecoming of their station. She was wondering what her friend, Henrietta, was doing as she would have never allowed this to happen. Then again, is she thought about it, it wasn't her friend, but the royal advisors that were stopping her friend from bringing the law upon Mott. If word of Mott's deeds got out, then the good name of Tristainian nobility would be tarnished and would have far-reaching consequences in the international community. So Louise could see why the advisors did what they did. After all, what was the well-being of a few commoners to the smooth running of the nation?_

_Of course, her friend would never consider that a fair trade. _

"_I won't say this a third time. Tell me where I can find Mott, NOW!" Haru snarled._

_And then, something happened to Haru from Louise's point of view. Her familiar was suddenly covered in a black raggedy-looking cloak that looked like it was made form darkness itself. His face was covered by a hood as glowing red eyes were the only thing that could be seen. His skin rotted away, leaving nothing, but the white, boney, skeleton hands as skeleton wings popped out as Derflinger was replaced by a menacing looking scythe. He then grew until he was 10x bigger than Louise. Louise instantly knew that this was not her familiar as she was frozen solid from fear._

"_**Tell me where he is, Louise!" **__The creature snarled at her, speaking as if she didn't answer, the promise of death would be her reward._

"_A-A-A-Ask G-G-Guiche!" Louise managed to stutter out. "H-H-H-His family is in the m-m-military so they deal with Mott often to send messages to the king and queen in the past. He'd know where to find Mott."_

_Then, the creature disappeared and in its place was Haru as he left to find the playboy he had nearly tried kill days ago._

_Once Haru was gone, Louise fainted from fear, hoping to forget what she had witnessed._

* * *

I stomped through the academy as I was trying to find the damn playboy, my anger having not cooled down in the slightest. Instead, it is continuing to rise as students wisely got out of my way, feeling my murderous intent. I soon find him with that girl, Montmorency I think her name was. It seems that he was trying to get back into her good books after the incident. Too bad I had to interrupt.

"Guiche."

At the sound of my voice, the blond gave out the most feminine scream I've ever heard and winced in pain. It seems that he has yet fully recover as there were bandages around his head and his left arm was in a sling.

"A-Ah! Sir Haru! How can I help you?"

Did this guy just call me 'Sir'? I must have really put the fear in him or it could be my murderous intent right now. I'll talk to him about this later.

"I have a simple question I need you to answer for me." I said, trying to sound like I'm not wanting to rip the guy apart. "Where can I find Count Mott?"

"Count Mott?" Guiche blinked; confused at all of the things I was going to ask. "That arrogant braggart? Why would you want to know where he is?"

Wow, this guy must be one piece of work if even Guiche thought he was arrogant. "Trust me, you don't want to know. I was told that your family deals with him so I ask you now, where can I find him?"

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

I had heard rumors that Guiche was thick-headed. I think they were proven wrong when not only did he tell me where Mott's mansion was, but he also gave me directions how to get there.

The travel to Mott's mansion from the academy would have taken a day on horseback, but I had Machine Winger to help me and I got here an hour later.

I was in the bushes as I looked at the gates of the mansion that was being guarded by guards. The estate looked like some stuffy European place some bigwig would live in. If this guy has this much money to get a place like this, then what do the people higher up make!?

"_Hey, aibou." _Derf spoke up, wiggling out of his sheathe. _"It's not that I'm trying to stop you, but do you really want to do this? Mott's in service to the crown and if you're planning on killing him like you say you're gonna do, then there will be consequences."_

"So be it." I said, not caring about what happens after this. "Someone took away my first friend here in this world and is planning to rape her. Consequences be damn, but I will not stand by and watch someone I care about to take this kind of thing!"

"_Ha! I sure picked an awesome partner then!" _ Derf laughed quietly, trying to not alert the guards. _"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save the maiden from that pervert!"_

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I smirked, but then put on a serious face on as I got out of the bushes and walked towards the guards.

The guards stopped me. "Halt! Who are you!?"

Time for the diplomatic approach.

"My name is Haru Yamamoto." I replied coldly. "I have business with Mott that cannot wait."

They raised their weapons at me. "And what business is that?"

I sighed. I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but I have no choice. I took out my Dress Up Ring and used it.

**DRESS UP! PLEASE!**

A magic seal appeared above me, surprising the guards, and as it passed over me, I was no longer in my National Magic University Affiliated First High School uniform. Instead, I was now wearing Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy outfit to make me look like a noble.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I said coldly.

Realizing that I am a 'Noble', bleh, they put down their weapons and bowed. "Our deepest apologies, Sir Noble."

One of the guards got up. "Follow me. Count Mott is currently in his study at the moment. I will guide you to the sitting room before having someone know of your arrival."

"Very well." I said as I changed back to my National Magic University Affiliated First High School uniform. I didn't want to bloody Takuto's image.

With the guard leading the way, I was led into the mansion. Inside were more guards, maids in the most revealing outfits I have ever seen, and extravagant things, predictable. There were paintings, metal art, and other things that Nobles considered tasteful. What I noticed most of all were portraits of a man. He looked like a pompous fellow with brown hair that looked like it was cut short to hide that it was thinning. Also, he had curly eyebrows and a mustache.

"This guy can't get enough of himself, can't he?" I said, trying to make small talk.

"Tell me about it." The guard grumbled, talking under his breath. "I don't envy that poor maid he just hired. Hopefully, he'll get bored with her quickly so she won't have to degrade herself for long."

"So, you don't approve of his habits either?" I said, keeping a neutral face on.

"No. The number of maids he goes through is sickening. Either he grows bored of them and sends then away or they can't take it anymore and just give up." The guard hissed as he spoke. Hearing all of this threw away all of my hesitation to kill Mott as my anger has risen to levels even I didn't know. "What's worse is that we can't do anything about it. Despite how pompous he is, he's a Triangle Class water Mage. None of us would stand a chance."

"No one except another mage." I replied.

"Yes, but what Noble would give a damn about one commoner girl?" The guard growled. "No one around here, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't count on that." He turned to me. "The maid he hired happens to be a friend of mine and I plan on getting her back." I looked at the guard who later developed a surprised expression to what I said next. "And after what you said, it seems that I'll have to do more than that."

After that, we both stayed silent as we continued to walk through the halls. After a couple of minutes and turns, we finally arrive at a set of double doors where even more pictures of Mott were seen. This guy sure thinks highly of himself, I can practically smell the arrogance in the air.

Before the guard turned the door knob, he turned to me with a warning. "Prepare yourself for something you probably won't like seeing." With that said, he took a deep breath and spoke again as he opened the doors. "Count Mott, you have a guest!"

"What!?"

"Ah!"

The guard didn't lose his nerve at what he saw, probably already used to seeing something like this in the past. What I saw was a sight I wished I had never seen in the first place and hoped I would never see it again. What are we seeing exactly? Well, just a guy, who I guessed was Mott, groping Siesta's breasts whose face was red and absolutely mortified.

For a moment that seemed like forever, no one said anything.

Siesta whimpered as tears escaped her eyes. "Please…don't look at me…"

Then, I started to see nothing but red. My anger has now exploded and has changed into a raging storm.

"Who are you?" Mott demanded as he untangled himself from Siesta, nudging her to the side like some kind of pet who was in the way. "How dare you come into my home-!"

"I don't give name to trash!" I growled back.

"What!?" Mott's face turned red with anger. "How dare you!?"

"How dare I!?" I growled as I walked past the guard towards the sick pervert. "You stand there, molesting an innocent girl who is way too young for you in my option. You humiliate her by forcing her to accept your advances, and when you get caught, you show absolutely no shame at doing such, yet you stand here and be insulted when I treat you as I see you deserved to be treated! The way I see it, you're not a Noble, but a hormonal and perverted degenerate piece of trash that belongs with the rest of the garbage!"

"How dare you! What I do with my servants is no one's business but my own!" Mott snapped back. "She is my property! I can do whatever I want with her! I am a Noble so she should be honored that I'm lavishing my attention onto her!"

"Yeah, a slavering old man who would no doubt steal her virginity and give her a reputation of a loose woman and ruin her chances of finding a proper husband after you get done with her." I growled back. "What an honor that is! You overstep your boundaries, Mott!"

"I overstep nothing!" Mott snapped back, actually reaching that high-pitched whiney voice that only spoiled people could reach. Good, I'm pissing him off. "I am Count Jour de Mott, the Imperial Messenger! I can do whatever I want! It is my right as a Noble!"

That's it. I've had enough of this cockbite. I decided to do a Takuto on him. I rushed at him and shouted. "IT'S A PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" I slammed my fist against his face, sending him flying towards a bookshelf, books fall out and some landing on him.

Siesta gasped at what I did and the guard also was surprised at what I did.

I walked towards Mott looked at him as if he was nothing more than an annoying ant. "I see that appealing to your sense of shame won't work since you have absolutely none, Imperial Messenger Count Jour de Mott, I Haru Yamamoto hereby challenge you to a du-no, a death match."

Everyone in the room gasped what I said, probably thinking that I was crazy.

I continued where I left off. "No spell is forbidden, no weapon is taboo. Come at me with everything you have for your life is on the line."

Mott got up and walked towards a wooden cane. "All I need is my cane." He then turned to me and then walked towards somewhere. "We will have our match in the courtyard, follow me."

* * *

**(Courtyard)**

Mott and I stood across from each other in his courtyard which was like the rest of his house flashy, expensive, and snobby. To the sides were guards, maids, and maids. It seems that the guard from earlier had spread the word that their 'master' was in a death match and now we have an audience.

"You will pay for insulting me earlier, boy!" Mott shouted from the distance.

"The time to talk is over!" I drew Derf and stabbed him into the ground. Then I put on my Driver On Ring. "It's time to begin. Show me the might of a Triangle Mage!"

"Bah! You will regret those words!" Mott then raised his staff and water from a fountain leaped to life and formed a large ball of water above the tip of the staff.

I reacted fast and placed the Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver wrapped itself around me, I immediately flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I quickly took out my Flame Ring and brought it in front of the Hand Author.

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

I got Derf out of the ground and held him at ready as a red flame covered magic seal passed over us, turning me into Wizard and Derf into the WizarSwordGun in sword mode.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the looks of people when I transformed into Wizard for the first time. They were all gaping like fishes.

Sadly, the surprise was not enough for Mott to forget his spell as the ball of water just spun. Taking advantage of his distraction, I dashed towards him with the intent of taking his head.

My movement snapped him out of his stupor as he sent a stream of water at me that was probably highly pressurized. I dodge to the left, barely dodging it and would have continued to charge if it wasn't for a second stream of water. I rolled out of the way only to meet a third stream of water. Thinking fast, I brought Derf up and he ate up the attack.

"What!? A magic canceling sword!" Mott gasped as he saw that his third attack was nullified.

I got back up and charged once again. Mott then summoned more water and turned them into ten ice spears and sent them at me. I was confident that I could dodge all of them easily, when they all suddenly became a thousand tiny ice needles. I was surprised by this and left myself wide opened. They hit and each one hurt as sparks came off me.

"HARU!" I heard Siesta scream, worried about me.

I was thrown back as smoke was coming off me.

"Ha! How do you like that!?" Mott was celebrating his first hit on me.

I growled as I switched Derf to gun mode and fired. Mott reacted quickly and summoned a barrier made out of water that somehow was able to block all of my shots.

"Ha! Give up! You cannot win against me!" Mott taunted as he summoned three medium sized water balls and sent three streams of water at me.

My mind was racing as I slipped on the Defend Ring and used it.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I summoned a shield of fire that evaporated the attacks and I dashed towards Mott again. With my runes powering me up once again, I instantly covered the distance between us. Too fast for him, I swung Derf and chopped off one of his hands. Sadly, it wasn't his wand hand, but at least he was in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mott screamed in pain as he dropped his staff and held his now handless arm as blood was flowing out.

I wonder if it's wrong to enjoy his screams of pain because I am. I picked up his discarded staff and snapped it in half, rendering it useless.

"It's over, Mott." I said as I walked to Mott, ready to claim his head.

Suddenly, Mott pulled out a wand and pointed it at me. "Nothing is over!" Water from the fountain and from nearby vases and assaulted me like I was being punched at. A water uppercut sent me flying. I got back up and saw that Mott had turned the water into ice blades and sent them at me. I blocked the attacks, but the attacks themselves were getting faster and in no time, I was slashed at as more sparks came off me.

"You will pay for spilling the blood of a Noble!" Mott spoke in a crazed manner, rage in his eyes. "I'm not just going to kill you, no, I'm going to rip you apart and use healing magic to rip you apart again!" OK, I think I made this guy loony. Shit.

As soon as I get back up again, the ice blade came at me and I was unable to defend.

'Shit! If this keeps up, I won't last long!' I thought as I was really in a bind. The blades would push me down and when I would try to get back up, they would attack instantly. I'll lose at this rate! I'll be killed and Siesta will be left to this guy! Summoning my energy, I turned Derf into gun mode and fired shots at Mott.

"That won't work!" Mott summoned the blades back to him as they became water again and formed a barrier around him, blocking my shots. Know it was futile, I still continued to fire as silver bullets fired off from Derf like a machine gun. Stalling for time, I used it to think if a plan.

'OK. So he's got a barrier that can block my shots, his ice blade are too fast for me, and I don't have the time to switch rings. Fuck!'

As I was running out of options…

"_**You seem to be in a bind."**_

What the!? My surroundings have completely been covered in darkness. I was frozen in place as if I was chained.

Suddenly, appearing in front of me was none other than Grim Reaper! He was still the same as before and was still chained.

"Grim Reaper!? But how!? I thought I sealed you!"

"_**You did, but just because you sealed me, doesn't mean I can't call out to you. After all, I am your Phantom."**_

"Look, just tell me what you want because I was in the middle of something."

"_**What? At getting your ass beaten?"**_

"Hey!"

"_**I'll just get to the point. I want to help you."**_

I blinked. "You want to help me? Why should I believe you want to help me? Last time we met, you tried to kill me!"

"_**Yes, but it would be bad for me if you get yourself killed because if you die, me and Dragon are gonna die."**_

"I thought you hated Dragon?"

"_**I do. I'm just stating a fact. So, do you want my help?"**_

I thought about it for awhile. As the way things are, I'm going to lose. I looked up at Grim Reaper. "Alright, you can help."

He laughed. _**"A wise decision. Now listen up. What I'm about to give you is my ability to destroy magic. Use it wisely."**_

After he said that, my surroundings turned back to normal and I was still shooting.

"_Hey, aibou. Do I have, like, an infinite number of bullets?"_

I ignored Derf and concentrated. I then saw that Derf was surrounded by a black aura, signaling that Reapers powers were flowing.

"_Wow! I feel weird!"_

Stopping my bullet assault for a moment, I fired a Reaper infused bullet, the bang was like that of a shotgun. When the bullet met the barrier, it passed through it like it was just ordinary water. There was a cry of pain and the barrier fell, showing that the bullet had hit Mott on the shoulder.

Mott angrily looked at me. "You'll pay for that!" He raised his wand and…nothing happened. "What!?" Mott waved around his wand in various ways, but no matter what he did, nothing happened.

I let out a big sigh as Mott looked at me. "What did you do to me!?"

"Simple." I began. "I destroyed your magic."

Mott looked at me as if I was crazy. "Destroy my magic? Impossible! There is nothing in this world that can destroy magic!" He then started to wave around his wand and I'll admit, it was a little funny.

After awhile, I decide to wake him up to reality by shooting the now useless stick out of his hands as the bullet hit his hand, causing more pain for him.

He looked at me with complete horror and fear as he shouted. "G-Guards! Seize him!" But the guards did nothing. "What are you waiting for, you idiots! I said seize him!" Again, the guards did nothing.

"Do you really think they'll listen to you now?" He turned to me. "You no longer have magic which was the only thing you had to control them. Now, do you really think they'll listen to a magicless Noble?" That realization had hit him in the face hard. "You should run…now. I'll give you a ten second start."

He did just that and took off running.

"_Are you really going to let him go?"_ Derf asked.

"Derf, I said this was a death match, remember? Which means the match is still going on."

"_Oh!...You're going to chase him aren't you?"_

"Oh yeah." I turned to all of the people here. "Everyone, pack your things and, if you want, take all of Mott's money and treasure. From this day on, you're all free."

It took a moment for all of them to realize that and when they did, the guards threw down their weapons, the maids threw down trays, and Siesta had the biggest smile out of everyone as tears of happiness ran down her face.

I smiled under my helmet, and then walked towards the direction Mott went. I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to kill him.

* * *

_Mott was running as if the reaper were after him which wasn't a total lie. He was holding his handless arm, trying to escape the mansion. Too bad someone wasn't about to let him._

_BANG!_

_Silver bullets were flying towards Mott. One hit him on his other shoulder while the rest hit stuff like vases, sculptures, and paintings._

**(BGM: Fate/Zero OST-Magus Killer)**

"_What's wrong Mott? Can't you run any faster?" Haru shouted from somewhere._

_Mott's fear grew as he ran with all of the speed he could muster._

_BANG!_

_More bullet were flying, but none hit Mott. Finally, Mott saw the exit and was about to go down the stairs…_

_BANG!_

_When two bullets flew and hit both legs._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mott screamed as he tumbled down the stairs. He landed on the floor and crawled towards the exit, but new bullet holes popped up in front of him, stopping him. He looked behind him and saw the man that was the cause of his fear. From his point of view, the ruby red gems now had the same shade of crimson blood and there was some kind of cloaked creature behind him as he stared down at Mott._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

"Finally got you, you piece of shit!" After playing around with Mott a bit, I finally have him in my sights. He tried to desperately crawl towards the exit, but I stopped him but shooting bullets in front of him. He looked at, horror and fear both in his eyes. Good.

"Please, have mercy!" Mott begged as he backed away from me.

I walked down the stairs and when I was close to him, I slammed my foot on him. "Tell me Mott. How many maids asked for mercy when you raped all of them!? Did you give them mercy!? NO, so why should I give you mercy!?"

I got my foot off of him and picked him up by the collar. "People like you make me sick. You think you're like the most important person on the planet and can do whatever you want. Well let me tell something. You're not. You're nothing but a piece of shit that needs to be taken out.

I pushed him away where he stumbled back, struggling to stand. "Luckily, I worked as a janitor before so I'll spare someone else the trouble of killing you." With great speed, I changed Derf to sword mode swung him and…sliced off Mott's head.

Nothing happened until Mott's head fell off, resulting in a fountain of blood pouring out of the corpse. It fell to its knees before landing face first if it had a face. I went back into my civilian form and looked at my work. Mott's corpse on the ground in a puddle of its own blood, Mott's head was to the side and blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on Derf, and on my face and clothes. I had done it. I had killed someone. I wobbled for a bit before falling to my knees and barfing out my lunch. Once I was done, I looked at my hands, thinking, how am any different from murderers.

"_You must be thinking at how are you ant different than killers, right?" _I looked at Derf, landing spot on to what I was thinking. _"Listen well, aibou. Murderers just kill for the fun of it, but you killed because you wanted to protect someone. You killed because your friend was in danger and you only did what any friend would do. That's what makes you different from other killers. Always remember this and you'll be OK"_

I was surprised at how serious Derf sounded then from his regular joking self, but what he said really help me. I got back to my feet and sensed that someone was watching me. I turned and from above the stairs was Siesta, looking at Mott's corpse and me.

Feeling a bit guilty, I turned my back on her, refusing to meet her eyes. I won't regret what I did. If I had let him lived, then many more would be in danger in the future because of him, with or without magic. I sheathe Derf and asked the maid, "Are you OK?"

Suddenly, I felt something colliding against my back. It was Siesta.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" Siesta thanked me as I felt something wet on my back, tears of happiness. "You were just like a knight out of a story, storming in like you did!"

I smirked. "I'm no knight. I'm a Kamen Rider. It's what I do."

I got out of Siesta's embrace and turned to look at her. "Come on. Let's get you back at the academy."

She just gave me a smile and nodded. We went outside and immediately, something landed in front of us. It was an honest to gods dragon! From the dragon came Tabitha, Kirche,…Louise, and Kyoko.

"Haru/Onii-chan!" Louise and Kyoko raced towards me and stopped, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Haru, you're covered in blood!" Louise said as she looked at me from top to bottom.

I looked at her and then looked at Kyoko.

"Onii-chan. What did you…?"

I looked at her and then stared at my hands. "I killed someone today, Kyoko."

Kyoko walked up to me and grasped my hands. I tried to get away, but she held firm.

"Kyoko, you shouldn't hold the hands of a killer."

Kyoko didn't say anything for a moment before looking up at me. "That's doest stop me from caring about you, Onii-chan."

I just gave a small smile and turned to the rest of the girls.

"Let's go home everyone."

"Do you realize what you have done?" Louise asked me.

"Louise. If someone I care about is in danger, I'm going to help them, consequences be damn." I spoke with no regret in my voice.

Just when I was about to get the Machine Winger, the guards and maids of the place came out.

"Wait!" One of them called out.

I turned to them as one of the guards came before me. "We would like to thank you for getting rid of that trash Mott, the maids especially." All of the maids bowed before as a way of saying thank you.

"No problem. I was just trying to help out a friend." I said and when I was going for the Machine Winger, the guard stopped me again.

"Wait!" I turned to him. "Can you at least tell us who you are?"

I stared at him for a moment, thinking. I then decided to not give my name since someone from higher up might come and question these people later, so I decided to give them my little nickname the students thought up.

"I can't give you my name, but you can call me the 'Mage Killer.'" With that said, I got on my Machine Winger with Kyoko getting on as well. I looked towards Louise. "Get Siesta back to the academy safely."

With that, I sped towards the academy, the dragon not too far behind.

* * *

**(Days later)**

"_Your majesty! I bring news!" A messenger barged through the doors, carrying pieces of paper in a folder._

_In thrones were two people. The first one was a teenage girl, about the same age as Haru. She was slim and curvy in all the right ways. She wore a white dress which looked perfect on her in every way and was accented by the purple cloak that hung from her shoulders. Her hair was purple and seem naturally full too as it fell to her shoulders, having a similar shade to her eyes and cloak. Her face was gentle and soft, showing that she was a kind and caring person. This was Henrietta de Tristain, princess of Tristain._

_Next to her was a woman older than her. Her hair had a more reddish shade to it and was combed up. She wore a purple dress with pink running down the middle. White triangular collars were sticking out and she looked to be about in her early 30s but still looked young and beautiful. This was Marianne de Tristain, queen of Tristain._

"_Yes, what is it?" Marianne said, calm. Well, not for long._

"_I have received word that Count Mott, the Imperial Messenger, has been murdered!"_

"_What!?" Marianne and Henrietta gasped._

"_It's true. We questioned the servants of Count Mott earlier and they said that someone calling himself the 'Mage Killer' had done it."_

"_The 'Mage Killer?' Where is he now?" Marianne asked._

"_The servants won't speak, saying that the 'Mage Killer' was their hero."_

"_How can some killer be their hero?" Henrietta asked._

"_Well, it turns out that Mott had been secretly been hiring maids of different kinds and was raping them." Both the queen and the princess gasped in horror. "One of the maids he had recently hired happened to be a friend of the 'Mage Killer' and said killer was there to get her back. Your majesty, what should we do?"_

_The queen thought for awhile before coming up with a decision. "We shall leave this 'Mage Killer' alone for now, but send the word out to every noble that they should be wary of this person."_

"_Yes your majesty. I will leave the rest of the information here." The messenger got up and walked towards the door._

_Once the messenger was gone, Henrietta spoke up. "Mother, who do you think is capable of this?"_

"_I know. It brings a frightening thought that someone is out there killing mages." Marianne said._

_Henrietta then grabbed the left behind folder and opened it up to learn more about the 'Mage Killer.' After a few minutes, she gasps. "Mother, take a look at this!"_

_Marianne looked at what her daughter was looking at and found what made her daughter gasp._

"_This person has the abilities to destroy a noble's magic thus rendering them magicless as if they never had it to begin with!" Marianne can't believe what she was reading. "It seems that this killer is more than meets the eyes."_

_Henrietta nodded as she looked at a well drawn picture of Kamen Rider Wizard in Flame Style._

* * *

**Yes! Mott is dead! Crossing him out of my shit list. I'm pretty sure you all wanted to see him dead too. Now it seems that Kyoko has unlocked her own magic, Haru has gained the ability to destroy magic, and him being known as the 'Mage Killer' is quickly spreading. Oh, I'm so excited for the future! Anyway, hoped you all like this chapter and please, R&amp;R. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next ride.**


	6. Christmas Wizard

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE! Hello Fanfiction readers, this is Ashbel Longhart here to bring you holiday present in the form of a Christmas Special. The reason for my rage, like I said last chapter, is because I was going to finish this before Christmas, but when my mom dropped my sister and I in **** to spend time with our dad, I had forgotten to bring the laptop with me so I couldn't work. Sorry if this is a bit late, but I was typing the fastest I could do so I hope you enjoy. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Alright everybody, time to grab your cookies, your milk, sit back, and enjoy the show because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**Christmas Special: There will be Christmas**

* * *

_Louise woke from a very great dream. In the dream, she was able to use magic, all of the students of the academy were bowing to her like some great ruler, Kirche was stripped from her Noble status and was thrown into a bottomless pit, her family were telling her that they were wrong and that they were proud of her, her best friend, Henrietta, was giving her so much praise, and finally, the most strangest but the happiest part, was when Kyoko was looking at her like some little sister proud of her big sister and Haru rubbing her head like a big brother proud of his little sister. _

_When Louise fully woke up and everything wasn't so blurry, she saw that her room had changed._

_"What the!?"_

_Hanging from her ceiling were paper cut outs shaped like snowflakes, cotton was sticking on her dresser, bed, desk, and vanity table. Hanging around the windows were garlands wrapped in red ribbons. Finally, in the corner was a pine tree covered with ornaments and had a plastic star on top._

_Louise stared at her room in shock with jaws dropped. She then noticed a letter on her desk. She got up and quickly figured who changed her room._

_The letter read: Merry Christmas Louise-Haru. In the corner was a drawing of a chibi Wizard head with a two-finger peace sign._

_Louise shook with fury before shouting out. "HAAAAARRRRRUUUU!"_

* * *

Me and Kyoko were in the hall of the academy when I could have sworn I heard Louise. Eh, must be my imagination.

"How's this Kyoko?" I asked my little sister as I was hanging up some garlands on the wall.

"A little higher, Onii-chan." I followed her instructions and raised the garland higher and stuck it on the wall. I climbed down the wall and looked at our handy work. The halls were covered in garland, paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and from outside, snow covered the area. To keep ourselves warm, Kyoko was wearing a red and white coat over her Black Order uniform while I wore a Crown Clown coat that Ms. Quinn had sent over, she even included the mask which is currently hanging around my neck.

You're probably wondering what are we doing. Well, if Kyoko's coat hadn't already given it away, we're decorating the academy for Christmas. Kyoko had woken me up early and reminded me that Christmas was fast approaching. I didn't know what the workers were doing as the academy hadn't been decorated yet, so we took it upon ourselves to decorate the place.

"Yoshi, time for the classrooms." I said as Kyoko levitated the tree and a few bags of decorations while I carried the rest of the decorations.

* * *

_"Stupid Familiar! Just wait until I get my hands on him!"_

_Louise was currently making her way to class as she was fuming. After class, she was going to tear down all of those decorations, which she thought was silly, and find her Familiar so she could give her male familiar the punishment he deserved. As she got close to her classroom, she saw other students standing outside the classroom door._

_"What's going on?" Louise asked._

_Now, normally, the students wouldn't even speak to her and would just insult her, but ever since her familiars arrived, the students grew to fear her as she could just command them to take them out and they would do it. Well, Haru would do it, Kyoko would try to stop her bother, or join him in case she was angry, which was rare, so when the students heard her voice, they jumped in fright and made a path for her._

_"Take a look." One student was able to gather his courage and pointed inside the classroom._

_Louise looked inside and her jaws dropped. The classroom was in the same condition as her room. Paper snowflakes, glued cotton, garlands hung from the windows, and a pine tree with ornaments was standing in the corner. Louise knew who did this and immediately knew who did this as she took off running, shouting. _

_"FFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIILLLLLLLIIIIIIIEEEEERRRRR!"_

* * *

I looked up from my food as I could have sworn I heard Louise calling me.

"Is something wrong, Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked right next to me as she was chewing on her buttered toast like a cat which I found extremely cute.

"No, it's nothing." I said to my imouto as I took a spoonful of warm soup into my mouth.

"Hey, Our Sword!"

I turned to Marteau who was staring at all of ourdecorations. Yes, we decorated the kitchen.

"What's with the decorations? "

"There preparations for Christmas, duh." I spoke as if it was the most obvious thing, which it was, in the world.

"What's Christmas?"

That sentence stopped me from taking a bite of my toast and Kyoko from taking another bite from her bread. I slowly turned my head to the chef like a rusty robot.

"Y-You don't know what Christmas is!?"

Marteau and the workers shook their heads, confirming my fear. I realized a horrifying truth and it looks like Kyoko has realized it too. There is no such thing as Christmas in Halkeginia. Which means everyone won't know what the decorations were for, which also means...

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" I screamed as I took Kyoko's hand and I once again ran at the speed of a certain blue hedgehog.

* * *

**Moments later...**

Kyoko and I were in Louise's room, sitting at her desk as Louise was pacing around the room.

She turned to us and pointed at me. "Alright, start talking, Haru!" She then waved her arms around to emphasize all the decorations done to her room. "What is all this?"

Instead of me answering, Kyoko answered. "They're decorations for Christmas."

Louise turned her attention to Kyoko. "Christmas? What's that?"

I quickly answered. "Christmas is a Christian holiday in our world that honors the birth of Jesus Christ, God's child, which later evolved over two millennia into a worldwide religious and secular celebration, incorporating many pre-Christian, pagan traditions into the festivities along the way. Today, in our world, Christmas is a time for family and friends to get together and exchange gifts."

Kyoko then explained why we hung up the decorations. "We thought that there was a Christmas here and was preparing for it." Kyoko then bowed her head as she apologize. "We're sorry."

Louise looked as if she wanted to say something rude, but then remembered that I was in the room as I was using my oni face on her. The last time some idiot bad mouthed my sister, he and his whole family were never heard from again, curtsey of your friendly neighborhood Mage Killer.

So, instead, she waved it off. "It's OK. Just tell me before you do something like this again." She then looked at both of us. "But, as the punishments for both of you, you two have to take down all of the decorations you put up.

I wanted to protest, but I knew that we didn't have a choice in the matter, so we complied and started to take down all of our hard work.

* * *

**(Hallways)**

I sighed as I cut down another paper snowflake with Derf.

_"Hey, come on. Cheer up aibou."_

I then looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me and Kyoko that there was no such thing as Christmas here?"

_"One: I was asleep. Two: You never asked."_

He has a point, I never asked if Halkeginia had Christmas here. Now all of our hard work has gone to waste, and it's ,supposingly, Christmas Eve! I looked towards my imouto as she levitated a Christmas tree out of the Classroom and stacked it on top of the other trees. She had a really gloomy face on when doing this.

"What's the matter Kyoko?"

She turned to me. "It's nothing, really." She then looked at all our decorations that we had dismantled. "I'm just sad that I can't celebrate Christmas and I was really looking forward to it now that I'm out of my coma and can spend time with you, Onii-chan."

I placed my hand on her head and rubbed it. "Hey, cheer up. We can spend some time together anytime we want."

Kyoko smiled a little and shook off my hand. "It's too bad though."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

Kyoko then brought out a plate of hot and steamy cookies...out of now where.

_"Uhhh, where did she pull those out from?" _My thoughts exactly.

"I had prepared cookies for Santa-san, but if there's no Christmas, then there's no Santa." Kyoko said as she explained why she had cookies.

'So, she still believes in Santa?' I thought, but I can see why. She's been in a coma and never got to learn the truth.

"Uh...excuse me?" A male voice called out.

We turned to see one of the workers here, about a couple of years older than me, wearing winter clothes, well, ones that commoners could afford. He was an OK looking guy, looking very healthy. He had black hair that was combed down and brown eyes that almost made me think that he was Japanese.

"Can we help you?" Kyoko asked the guy.

"Um..." He then stared at our decorations. "Are you using those?"

I looked at our decorations and back at him. "No, why do you ask?"

* * *

**(Orphanage)**

The guy's name was Thomas who happens to Siesta's cousin. He had come here with Siesta to work and earn money for his family like Siesta. The reason for him asking about our decorations is because he is recently is helping out at an orphanage from time to time and has recently developed a crush on the one who is in charge of the orphanage, a blond haired woman named Sara. He wanted to do something nice for her and the orphanage and that was when he saw our decorations. He thought they looked nice and thought that the kids would love them so he asked if he could use them to decorate the orphanage.

Me and Kyoko agreed and here I am now, at the orphanage, which wasn't that far from town, putting up the decorations with Thomas. Kyoko was currently playing with the kids of the orphanage.

"Thank you so much for doing this." The voice of Sara said.

Like I had said, Sara was a blond woman that was around the same age as Thomas. She had an impressive figure, like a model. She had this motherly aura around her that felt like a warm sunshine and I can tell that she was a kind and caring person. I can see why Thomas likes this woman.

"Oh! Uh...it's nothing, really. Just thought I make the place look nice is all. They seem to strangely fit the season." He turned to me. "You should really thank him and his sister. They were the ones who made all of this."

"I see." She turns to me. "In that case, thank you very much for helping out." She then turns to the kids playing with Kyoko. They were currently playing hide and seek and Kyoko was seeking. "The kids seem to be enjoying themselves with your sister."

I smiled at them. "Well, she has this aura that makes kids play with her." And that was true too. Before she was in a coma, she had so many friends to play with back home.

I saw Thomas staring at Sara and when he turned to me, he saw my teasing-troll like smile.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"You liiiiiiiike her!" I said.

He blushed and just went back to work but accidently hammered his thumb.

"OW!"

"Oh my god! Thomas, are you OK?" Sara said as she went to his side grabbed his hand to look at the wound. He blushed at the contact.

I smiled at this. Ah, love. Makes me wonder if I'll find my destined one?

* * *

**(Town Square)**

After bandaging Thomas' thumb, he and I went to town to get gifts for the kids. He always does this when he gets the chance to help out at the orphanage and has the money. Kyoko stayed behind to look after the kids with Sara.

"You really love that woman?" I said, trying to make small talk.

He blushed and smiled as he carried the bag of presents. "Yes, I do. At first, I was just helping out to gain some more money for my family, but I gradually fell in love with her the more I got to know her. You can say she's my hope."

"I see. So that woman is your hope?"

We stopped walking and standing in front of us was a cloaked figure.

"Uh, can we help?" Thomas asked the cloaked person. I have a bad feeling.

"Yes, you can." The figure removed his cloak and a purple aura wrapped around him as he changed. He was white and furry, resembling a gorilla. His bare chest was showing and he had very sharp looking teeth and claws. This was the Yeti Phantom. **"Tell me where the woman is so I can bring you to despair!"**

"Phantom!?" At the sight of the creature, the people around us quickly ran. I got in front of Thomas who was now confirmed as the Gate.

**"Get out of my way, human. You have no idea what you're up against."**

I drew Derf. "And you have no idea who you're messing with." I stared at Derf and saw that he was still sleeping. I smack him awake. "Oi! Wake up Derf! We have a Phantom to fight!"

He was still groggy, but when he heard that we were fighting a Phantom, he instantly woke up. _"We're fighting a Phantom!? Why didn't you tell me!?"_

I quickly took out my Driver On Ring and placed it in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**"Bakana! Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!?"**

I smirked as I flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I put on my on Flame Ring and flipped the visor.

"Henshin!" And you know what happens next.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Once I was Wizard and Derf the WizarSwordGun, I instantly charged at the Phantom. My runes boosted me and I was instantly in front of him and delivered a couple of slashes. He fell back, but got back up and attacked. He attacked with his claws, but I blocked them easily. I blocked another strike, but got a surprise as he breathed on my helmet and ice formed, blocking my vision. As I was trying to see where my opponent, he took advantage of my loss of sight and struck me across the chest a couple of times.

"Haru!" I heard Thomas call out in worry.

I broke the ice on my helmet by hitting it with the butt of Derf's handle. Once I could see again, I turned to Thomas. "Don't worry about me! Get to safety!"

**"I will defeat you, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai! Once I've have and made that human fall to despair, Wiseman-sama will surely reward me!" **Yeti then charged towards me.

"Yeah." I got up and brought out my Land Ring. "Keep dreaming."

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

Once I was in Land Style, I switched out for my Defend Ring and used it.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Placing my hand above the ground, a stone block was summoned in front of me and blocked Yeti's attack. once it was blocked, the stone block returned to the earth and I punched him, sending him flying.

"You'll never get Thomas to fall into despair! I'll see it that you fail!" I said as I prepared to finish the Phantom off, putting on my Kick Strike Ring.

**"Ha! Yes, I might fail."** He then got out some sort of purple crystal. He spoke into it and sent it into the air where it glowed and flew off somewhere.

"What did you do!?" I demanded.

**"I just sent my partner the information I know of. He'll surely kill the woman and make this man fall into despair."**

"Nani!" This guy had a partner!?

"The orphanage!" Thomas realized that that his crush and the rest of the orphanage were in danger so he then took off running, leaving the bag of presents behind.

"Thomas, wait!" I turned to the Phantom and stabbed Derf into the ground. "Sorry, but I'm gonna wrap this up now."

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

A yellow magic seal appeared below my feet and I twirled around once on my left foot, before stepping into place with my right foot and moved the tail on that side of the trench coat to the other side as pieces of earth surrounded my kicking foot.

I ran forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. I aimed my kick Yeti and a yellow magic seal appeared and before I kicked it, the magic circle stretched into a cone of circles.

"Land Strike Wizard!" I yelled.

I was then pushed by some unknown force and landed a flying kick strike straight at its chest, making him fly back and explode as a yellow magic seal was all that remained until it disappeared as well.

Once the Phantom was destroyed, I too took off, running towards the orphanage, picking up Derf along the way.

* * *

**(Orphanage)**

Once I made it to the orphanage, I saw it destroyed. In front of it was Thomas and Sara protecting the kids while Kyoko had put up a barrier up to block the assault of the enemy Phantom.

The Phantom was grey and resembled a deer. Standing on its hind legs, the hooves were its feet while it hand hands instead of more hooves. Its horns looked like it could pierce right though a knight's armor and it had a...big red glowing nose. Oh my god, it's a Rudolph the red nosed reindeer Phantom!

"Stop right there red nose!" I shouted.

The Phantom stopped slamming on Kyoko's barrier and turned to me, only to receive a sucker punch from yours truly. I kicked him away and engaged him in battle. He brought out a staff as he blocked my strike.

"You are giving Rudolph a bad name. You know that, right?" I said as I twirled Derf and tried to land slashes which were blocked, but I was able to get in a stab.

**"Does it look like I care?" **The Phantom twirled its staff and hit my in the stomach and then kicked my like a donkey. He then twirled his staff as violent winds picked up as a tornado formed above him and sent it towards me. I Was caught and was spinning inside the tornado and then was thrown out and landed on the ruins of the orphanage, slightly dizzy.

I got up and switched Derf to gun mode and fired. The Phantom dodged the bullets and...he flew! Or to be more specific, he's walking on air!

"Well, he is one of Santa's reindeers. Even if he is a Phantom." I said as I switched to my Hurricane Ring.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

A green magic seal surrounded my green winds above me and I jumped through it, winds surrounding me as I flew. I switched Derf to sword mode and held him in a reverse grip. I struck, but he blocked and tried to hit me with his staff, but I flipped/flew over him and slashed his back. Giving the Phantom no time to rest, the runes boosted me as I slashed all over him. My speed was that to the winds themselves, making me a blur to the human eye. The Phantom fell to the ground and got up, summoning up another tornado. I decided to meet its challenge by opening up Derf's Hand Author.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

Then I scanned the Hurricane Ring in front of it.

**HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU!**

When the Phantom threw its tornado, I threw my own at it. The two tornados collided against each other, struggling for dominance. After a couple of minutes, my tornado beat his and struck the Phantom, trapping him. I flew above the tornado and dive through, slashing the Phantom and landing on the ground. I quickly got out of the way as it exploded.

"Whew." I breath a sigh of relief as I turned back into my civilian form. I the jogged towards the others. "Is everybody OK?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, we're alright Onii-chan. But..." She then looked at the destroyed orphanage. Thomas, Sara, and the kids were also looking at the ruins.

I walked up to them. "I'm sorry about the orphanage."

Sara shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We can always find someplace else to live."

Thomas placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll help out."

"Oh Thomas." Sara smiled as she placed her hand on his.

I smirked as they were having a moment. I then remembered something that may help. I spoke to get their attention. "Hey, I think I gave something that may help."

Everyone turned to me as I dug through my pockets. After a couple of minutes, I finally found what I was looking for. The Merry Christmas Ring. I slipped it on and placed it over the Hand Author.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! PLEASE!**

After that, a Christmas jingle played and a bright light came out, circling above the ruined orphanage as it sprinkled some kind of dust and in a flash, the orphanage was brand new again. Old rotten wood was not so rotten anymore, the decorations were looking like they were done by a professional and by amateurs like Kyoko and I, and Broken or dirty windows were brand new, fixed, and clean. Everyone stared in amazement.

"So pretty!" One of the kids said.

"It's all new!"

"Mr., that was amazing!"

I smiled and happy that the kids were happy.

"How can I ever thank you?" Sara said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about. Just trying to help." I then turned to Kyoko. "I think it's time we head back to Louise, Kyoko."

She nodded and we hopped on the Machine Winger and drove off, waving goodbye.

As we drove, Kyoko spoke up. "Hey, Onii-chan, guess what?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Sara-san actually really likes Thomas-san."

This peaked my interest. "Really, tell me more."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Inside the orphanage, before it was destroyed, Kyoko and Sara were sitting at a table drinking tea. Kyoko then decided to bring up a question._

_"Hey, Sara-sa, er, Miss Sara, do you like Mr. Thomas?"_

_From that sudden question, Sara almost did a smittake, but was able to stop herself. "W-Why do you ask?"_

_"Just asking."_

_Sara stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Well, I guess you can say I do."_

_Kyoko got interested and stayed silent to listen._

_"At first, I thought of him as just a kind man who would help out from time to time, but as time passed, I slowly grew to like him."_

_"So what you're saying, Miss Sara, is that you like like Mr. Thomas?"_

_Sara smiled of a maiden in love. "Yes, I guess I do."_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"I see." I said as I looked back at the orphanage that was becoming a dot in my eyes.

'Looks like those too will be alright.' I thought as I continued to drive.

* * *

**(Louise's Room, Nighttime)**

When we made it back, we got yelled at by Louise, asking where we were all day. After telling her what happened, she let us go and now the girls were fast asleep. I was now sitting on the window stool, looking at the two moons in the sky. I then stared at my Merry Christmas Ring that has lost its color. It seems that instead of being a one use, its lost its power and is recharging.

"So much for Christmas." I said as I looked at the moons.

Then, suddenly, a portal appeared out of no where and what came out was...a sled and reindeers.

'No way!" I thought as my jaws dropped.

Then the sled came to the windows and I saw who was the driver. It was a choppy old man wearing red and white, his beard reached to his belly. Oh my god!

"Eh!? Santa Claus!? Naze!?"

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Santa then just gave me a present and went back into the portal, disappearing.

I just sat there, jaws still opened until I dropped to the ground and went out like a light.

* * *

**And done! Sorry this was late, but I wanted to get this off my chest and head before it bothered me in the future. Any how, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	7. CH 5: The Princess and the Exhibition

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you a new chapter. I read the reviews and was glad that someone liked my idea of making Haru the 'Mage Killer.' Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**It seems that last time, Haru's title as 'Mage Killer' has reached the ears of the royal court. How will this effect the future events to come? You'll just have to find out for yourselves because I'm not giving out spoilers. Now let's ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**CH 5: The Princess and the Exhibition**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Imperial Messenger Count Jour de Mott, I Haru Yamamoto hereby challenge you to a du-no, a death match."

**_" I want to help you."_**

"Please, have mercy!"

"I can't give you my name, but you can call me the 'Mage Killer.'"

* * *

**(****Kitchen)**

I smile a goofy smile as I read the newspaper. Why was I smiling? Well, take a look for yourself.

Mage Killer kills Count Mott. All mages, beware. After that, it talks about what happened and what the people that worked for him saw. Fortunately, the people told nothing of my appearance and said that I was a hero among the commoners.

"What are you smiling at, Sir Haru?" Siesta asked. You see people, after I had saved her from Mott, Siesta would not stop calling me sir, so I gave up a long time ago and just let her call me that.

"Take a look for yourself." I handed her the newspaper. I just watched her and her reaction as she read the news.

"Oh wow! Your a hero among the people, Sir Haru." Siesta said as she smiled at me.

I smirked back and looked to the girl next to me, which is my imouto, Kyoko, who was avoiding eye contact with me. "Now if only one other person would be proud of me."

"How can I be proud that you killed someone, Onii-chan?" Kyoko said as she hadn't even taken a single bite out of her food. Currently, me and Kyoko were wearing the Ashford Academy uniform from Code Geass.

"Kyoko, that trash was doing bad things to Siesta." I took a forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth. "Do you expect me to just sit still and do nothing when I can do something about it?"

"We could have talked it out with him!" Kyoko snapped at me for the first time.

"And what if he refused to listen?" I shot back, making Kyoko shut up. "Kyoko, you have to understand that talking things out with someone won't always work. Sometimes, you have to get violent and bloody your hands." I then bring Kyoko into my now usual one arm hug, Again making Kyoko blush for some reason, probably from embarrassment. "I won't say I'm sorry, for the deed has already been done."

Kyoko stayed silent for awhile before she spoke. "Can you promise something?" I didn't say anything and just listened to her. "Can you promise me that you'll never kill someone again? I don't want to see you like that again."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try." Is all I can say to her. I then notice Siesta and the rest of the workers looking at us strangely. "What are you looking at?" Once I said that, they all dispersed and went back to work. I let go of Kyoko and she finally started to eat.

I saw Marteau come up to me and he spoke. "Our Sword, how can I ever thank you for saving Siesta?"

I wave him off. "Don't worry, you owe me nothing. I was just saving a friend."

Marteau then started to tear up. "Oh, Our Sword! I can just kiss you right now!"

"Don't." I said in a threatening voice. Marteau's tears then vanish as he gave a jolly laugh.

He then notices the newspaper in Siesta's hands. "Hey, Siesta, what you've got there?" Siesta showed it to him and as he read, he gave out a happy shout and told everyone to gather. Now everyone was reading the newspaper about what I did.

"You're becoming real popular, Onii-chan." Kyoko said.

I just have out a amused smile and took a sip of milk.

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Now)**

Right now, Kyoko and I were in Louise's room, looking at Louise as she paced around the room.

Kyoko decided to ask. "Um...Louise, is something the matter?"

Louise stopped pacing and looked at us. "If you have to ask, yes something's the matter."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Louise repeated. She then shouted at us. "I'll tell you want's wrong!" Instead of telling us, she went back to pacing around the room again. OK, this is starting to become weird.

"Louise, if you just stop panicking and tell us what's the matter, then maybe we can help?" Kyoko said.

Louise stopped pacing and took a moment to clam down. Once she did, she spoke. "The Familiar Exhibition Festival is coming up."

Kyoko and I tilted our heads in confusion. "The Familiar what-now?"

Louise then stared to explain it to us. "The Familiar Exhibition Festival is a mandatory event which all second years must take part in. It's to showcase the Familiars we've all summoned. Everyone tries hard since a prize is awarded to the winner, but everyone is doubling their efforts because the Princess is attending this year!"

Princess!?" Both me and Kyoko said at the same time. My face was one of surprise while Kyoko's was one of wonder as I could have sworn there were stars in her eyes.

"Yes, the princess of Tristain herself, Princess Henrietta. Oh, what am I going to do!?" Louise then started to pace again. Oh boy.

"Louise, calm down." Kyoko said.

"Calm down?" Louise looked at her as if she was crazy. She then dramatically pointed at me. "In case you've forgotten, your brother killed the Imperial Messenger! If they find out that he's here, then they'll take him away to prison!"

"Prison!?" Kyoko then joined Louise in pacing around the room, though hers was more of panic.

_"Little girl, your overreacting." _Derf said to Louise.

"Overreacting!? How am I overreacting!?" Louise asked the talking sword.

_"Well, if you have read the news, the people don't know what aibou looks like_ _as the former workers never gave a description about him. So you have nothing to worry about." _Wait a minute, how did he read the newspaper, he doesn't have any eyes?

When Louise thought about it, relief flooded her and Kyoko too.

"Now with that problem out of the way, I think I know what to do for our presentation." I said.

"You do?" Both Louise and Kyoko said at the same time.

"That's right and you, Kyoko, can help out."

"Really!?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but first..." I went over and picked up Derf. "I think it's time to get you clean up."

_"It's about time!" _Derf cried out as I picked up the cleaning equipment and headed outside.

* * *

**(Courtyard)**

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

The silent bluenette didn't say anything and just kept reading as her Familiar was sleeping. All around us were students practicing various tricks with their Familiars. Since she didn't answer, I sat down anyway and pulled Derf out of his sheath before me.

"Ready, Derf?" I asked the sword as I was going through the rucksack.

_"Absolutely, aibou!"_ Derf said loudly, sounding eager. It's probably been a long time since anyone's attempted to clean the sword, so I don't blame him.

"Now," I cautioned the talking blade. "I must warn you, Derf, that I have never done this before, so you'll have to walk me through this."

_"Just leave it to me!" _Derf declared and we got started. Patiently, he begins to explain to me the process and it was much more work than I thought. I was told how to use the oil to soak the rust, use the coarse cloth to scrub it off after it had been loosen, use the soft cloth to clean up the oil afterwards, and then use the stone to hone the blade itself. Whatever had derusted him a bit had made him less rusty and had made his blade rust clean, but that doesn't mean I didn't still have to hone it. After I carefully covered Derf in oil, I was scrubbing him with the coarse cloth.

_"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." _

Alright, time to get to the reason why I'm here. "Tabitha, right?" She didn't say anything and just kept reading. "OK, I'll just get to the point. I need your help. How do I avoid Kirche?"

What I said must have surprised her as he ears perked up, but other than that, nothing. She turned to me and asked. "Why?"

I decided to lay it down for bluntly. "She tried to rape me and I don't like that nor do I like her, so please, you've got to help me!"

I don't know how I know this, but I could tell that, to her, this is the first time that someone has been trying to escape Kirche. I think part of her expected me to ask her for advice about Kirche, not how to avoid her.

"What's in it for me?" She asks.

That question stumped me. I remembered that everything came at a price, so what do I have that she would like? I set down Derf for a moment to look at what I have. Besides my rings, all I have right now is a couple of gold coins and-

"Huh? How did this get here?" What I pull out of my blazer was the first volume of the manga, The Seven Deadly Sins, great show and book by the way. Well, Tabitha likes to read so maybe she'll like this? I present her the manga. "What about this?"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the manga as if she had never seen anything like it before, which was kinda true. She set the book she had down and took the manga out of my hand and opened it up.

I automatically said, "Other way." She jumps up a bit and opens the manga from the right side, probably feeling weird about reading a book from the right side.

"Don't understand?" She said.

"Oops, forgot that you people don't understand Japanese." I said and was about to take back the manga when a thought appeared in my head. "I can teach you." She tilts her head, confused. "Japanese. I can teach you so you can read that manga."

She thought about it and nodded. She then handed back the manga, but I can see the interest in her eyes somehow. She must really want to read this. I then went back to Derf and we stayed in total silence, which was strangely calming. As I was finishing wiping Derf off of oil and was about hone his blade when I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Darling!" It was Kirche who was practicing flaming tricks with her familiar, Flame, when she noticed me.

"Oh shit!" I quickly jump to my feet, gather my cleaning supplies, and sheathed Derf. I then turn to Tabitha. "Just come get me when you want to start!" After that, I took off running as if the devil was after me.

* * *

**(A week later)**

After a week of practicing our presentation, me, Kyoko, and Louise were at the main gates with the other students. Currently, me and Kyoko were in the ZAFT uniforms from Gundam Seed. Now I really look like Shin Asuka, sigh. We all stood to attention as a trumpet sounded the arrival of the royal carriage.

"Did someone call for Cinderella?" I asked as an actual pumpkin carriage came through the gates being dragged by unicorns. Fucking unicorns! Hopefully, unlike the last one, this one doesn't disappear at midnight.

Then, two men in military uniform and armor bearing a great resemblance to Guiche came out of the carriage and looked around before the older one nodded at the younger one.

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Henrietta de Tristain!" He shouted as every student gasped, probably thinking that the rumors of the princess coming here were actually true.

Descending from the carriage came a person I thought was an angel. She about the same age as me, was slim and curvy in all the right ways. She wore a white dress which looked perfect on her in every way and was accented by the purple cloak that hung from her shoulders. Her hair was purple and it fell to her shoulders, having a similar shade to her eyes and cloak. Her face was gentle and soft, showing that she was a kind and caring person. So, this was Princess Henrietta?

She looked at everyone with a caring smile, as if she knew everyone personally. I noticed that her gaze stopped for the slightest moment at me, Kyoko, and Louise, her smile widening at the time.

"How lovely!" I heard Guiche said as he finally got out of the sling, bit still had a few bandages on his face. He brought his rose in front of his face as if was about to propose, but a look from the older clones shut him up. I then saw their surprised faces as they saw his state of shape.

"So that's the Tristain Princess huh?" Kirche then asked Tabitha who was besides her. "I'm better looking than her though, don't you agree.

Tabitha didn't answer as she was too focused on the homework I gave her but if you want answer, then not in a million years.

"So that's the Princess of the Kingdom?" I said. "She looks like a kind ruler." And hopefully, not like the other nobles I've seen so far.

"She's so beautiful!" Kyoko commented as she stared at the princess.

"She is." Louise said and I was surprised at the admiration in her voice. A look at her face was all I need to know as she looked up at the princess as if she was a superior being. "She's one of a kind."

After that, I decided to dragg Kyoko away so we could go practice for the Exhibition.

* * *

**Moments later...**

"Phew!" I wipe some sweat off me. I then stare at all of the workers and Kyoko that helped out. "That should be good enough. Thanks for helping out everyone, I'm sure the princess will be very impressed."

The workers then talked among themselves, excited that they're preforming for the princess herself. I went to go get some water when I heard something.

"So, this is where you were, Guiche." I turn the corner and saw Guiche along with the two blonds that resemble him.

"Oh, Father Gramont, brother Lamark! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Guiche said, trying to maintain his composure, but the fear in his voice was evident.

"Well, you can tell us about how you lost a duel to a lowly commoner!" Lamark said.

"You know nothing of the duel! It wasn't a commoner who defeated me, it was an unranked noble who can control all of the elements! He almost killed me!" Guiche reasoned with them.

"Silence!" The father's shout quieted Guiche. "An unranked noble who can control all four elements? Impossible. Guiche, as the fourth son of the Gramont family, you have a duty to uphold the name and by losing to a commoner, you have disgraced it. Now it falls upon us to give you punishment."

Lamark's smile widen when he heard that and they both walked away, leaving a trembling Guiche to think about what sort of horrors will his father and brother have in store for him.

Before the two older Gramonts left, I stood in their way. "He's already received his share of pain for what he did. There's no need to deepen the wound." Sure, Guiche is a total cockbite, but even he doesn't deserve something like this.

"Who are you?" Lamark asked.

"If you must know, I'm the one who beat Guiche here in our duel." I said casually.

"You? You're the so called unranked noble that bested my son in a duel?" Lord Gramont said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right. Also..." I drew Derf and pointed him at them. "If you want to take your anger out on anybody, how about the two of you challenging me? I'll take both of you on at the same time." From the corner of my eye, I saw Guiche's jaw drop, looking as if I had lost my mind.

"The both of us?" Lord Gramont and Lamark looked at me, surprised.

"Boy, either your very brave, or very foolish. Fine, I shall take you up on the offer. When and where?" Gramont asked.

"Tomorrow during the Exhibition. Our match will be an extra performance after I've finished my main one." I answered. No one said that they can't have two acts, right? "Surrendering, or losing conscious are the conditions for losing."

"Very well. Agreed." Lamark agreed for the both of them. "Let us be on our way, father." They both then went their way.

"HAVE YOU GONE DEMENTED!?" Guiche then gets too close for my comfort, so I push him away.

"What's you're problem?" I asked.

"My problem? What's your problem!? You'll never win against my father, yet your facing both my father and older brother!"

I slapped him across the face. "Calm down and listen. If I somehow manage to beat them, your defeat against me won't seem so embarrassing since I bested not only a knight of Palace, but also one of the big shots."

"That may be true, but how will you beat both of them?" Guiche asked after he recovered from my slap. "Both of them are well known among the military and you've only have experience fighting me."

I then give him a fox smile. "Well, if you've read the newspaper, then you'll find out that I have more experience than you think." I watched as his face was that of thinking to one of surprise and horror. and then left for more important things, one of them being teaching Tabitha Japanese.

* * *

**(Louise's Room)**

_In Louise's room, Louise was currently brushing Kyoko's hair. Louise's didn't know why, but she felt a little pleasure from doing this as it reminded her of when her sister Cattleya would brush her hair when she was little. Kyoko didn't mind this as she seemed to be enjoying herself._

_"So, Kyoko, how's your magic going?" Louise asked, deciding to make small talk._

_"It's going great. I was able to lift up trees as if they were nothing and I made a giant fireball! Although, I almost burned Onii-chan with it."_

_"It sounds you're making progress, unlike me." Louise said, feeling envious._

_Kyoko turned around to face Louise. "Don't say that, Louise! I'm sure that someday that you'll be able to do your magic properly."_

_Louise just stared at her, wondering if Kyoko was always extremely cute. Then, a light knock was heard from the door. Thinking it was Haru, Louise got up, ready to scold him for bring late._

_Lousie threw open the door. "Where have you been!? We've been waiting for you for hours! Do you realize-oh." Louise paused as she saw that the person she was talking to was not Haru, but a cloaked stranger._

_The stranger recovered from their shock and pushed their way into the room, locked the door, and waved a wand as a strange muffled silence surrounded the room._

_"A silencing spell? Who are you?" Louise asked cautiously, reaching for her wand while Kyoko was about to summon a fireball._

_"Louise Francoise! Don't you recognize me?" The stranger threw back its hood to reveal..._

_Louise gasped, jaw dropping. "Princess Henrietta!?"_

_"Wait, what!?" Kyoko, who was about to throw a baseball sized fireball, fumbled with it until she threw it out the window where it hit a random student and setting him ablaze and screaming. Kyoko then closed the window and turned back to Louise and the princess. She saw Louise bow to her knee and she soon followed._

_ "What are you doing here, your Highness? You shouldn't bother coming to a place like this on your own."_

_Henrietta frowned. "Can't you just treat me as Henrietta? We are childhood friends after all."_

_"Do you two know each other?" Kyoko asked._

_"Yes." Louise nodded. "I was given the honor of being Her Majesty's playmate in our youth."_

_"So, you're childhood friends?" Kyoko said._

_Henrietta nodded. "That's right." Her eyes then started to water up. "I...I've missed you so much."_

_"Princess..."Louise murmured, stepping closer._

_"I'm sorry..." Henrietta apologized, wiping away her tears. "It's just, ever since my father passed away, I've had no one to talk openly to."_

_Kyoko's eyes widen at this news and then looked down. She then looked at Henrietta. "I'm very sorry about your father, Princess. I know what's it like to lose family."_

_When Henrietta looked into Kyoko's eyes, she new that she spoke the truth. She smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to Louise. "Now, why don't tell me what you've been doing these past few years?"_

_Sitting down on Louise's bed. the two childhood friends talked about what they've been doing. They talked about Henrietta's duties and what's been happening to Louise so far, leaving out the time of Mott._

_"So, you not only summoned two familiar's, but they also have the ability to do magic? And they have no care for the nobility system here?" Henrietta said. The last one satisfying her with happiness. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you Louise?"_

_Defending herself, Louise playfully slaps Henrietta. Henrietta then looks towards Kyoko. "So, you're one of Louise's Familiars?"_

_Kyoko nodded. "Hai! I'm Kyoko Yamamoto, but you can just call me Kyoko." Kyoko sticks out her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."_

_Henrietta smiled as she accepted the hand and shook it. Louise would have scolded Kyoko for being to casual to the princess, but she didn't want to face Haru's wrath so she refrained._

_Henrietta then got up. "Well, it's getting late and I should be getting back. Thank you for a wonderful night and for still being my friend."_

_Louise and Kyoko bowed. "The pleasure was all mine."_

_Pulling up her hood and releasing her spell, Henrietta slipped out and into the night._

* * *

_"Whew! That was some good training, aibou!"_

I nodded as I was currently walking down the hallways to the girl's dormitory. After teaching Tabitha some Japanese, I went out training to prepare myself for tomorrows match. If my hutch id correct, then they'll be as tough as Mott, maybe even tougher and unlike last time, I won't make the mistake of underestimating them like I did with Mott. I took a swig of the special energy drink that Marteau brewed up and let me tell you, it was refreshing! Even it was blue, the liquid was still pretty good. Just as I was stepping through the threshold, I collided into a hooded stranger and accidently spilled some of my energy drink on the person.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I apologized as I helped up the stranger up which caused the hood to fall to reveal a very beautiful female.

"Don't worry about it. "It's my fault anyway." The girl tried to wipe the liquid off her clothes, but the clothes were already stained.

"I can clean those up for you, if you like?" I offered, ready to use the skills of washing Louise's clothes to the test. "It's best to remove the stain as quickly as possible."

"I would be very grateful, thank you." The girl bowed a thank you and I waved it off. For some reason, this girl looks familiar, but I decided to brush it off.

I led her to the washing fountain, grabbed a bar of soup and a wash rack, and started to scrub the stain off the clothes, just like how Siesta showed me. The girl took a seat by me and watch me work.

"Are you a visitor or something? I've never seen you around here before." I asked, striking up a conversation.

"Yes, actually, I came with the princess's entourage this afternoon." Said the girl.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'm Haru Yamamoto, but call me Haru." I then drew Derf. "And this is Derf."

_"Nice to meet you."_

Her eyes widen as she stared at the talking sword and then quickly recovered. She then introduced herself. "I'm Henrietta." That name ringed bells in my head, but I brushed them off again. "I'm actually a good friend of Louise. I just finished visiting her and her Familiar. And judging by your name, you must be her other Familiar."

"Exactly." I said with a smile. "To be honest, I'm kinda surprised that she has a friend, she's quite an outcast here."

Henrietta nodded sadly. "Her inability to preform magic has caused her to be shunned, even during her childhood and family except for her sister Cattleya. I was her only friend as she was mine."

"Really? I'm surprised that you find it hard to make friends. You seem like a nice person, unlike those assholes of nobles."

Henrietta blushed at my comment, but then gasped at my comment of nobles. "Haru! Please refrain from using such language."

I then gave out a playful smile. "Oh yeah? Watch me." I then started a chain of curses. "FUCKER! HAIRY ASSHOLE! DICKHEAD! DICKBALLS! SON OF A BITCH! HORSE SHIT! CUNT!" I gave a look to Henrietta who was blushing from the last word. "Try and stop me."

After recovering from my string of curses, Henrietta waved her wand and some water came from the fountain and splashed my face. She giggled after that.

"Oh. So that how you want to play it." I then scooped up some water and threw it to her face where she yelped at the cold water. I laughed at her which earned me a magic bucket full of water all over me. "Oh, it is so on!" We then started to splash water at each other, laughing while we were doing this. After awhile, we stopped and lay out wet clothes on heat stones to dry, but leaving clothes on so we weren't naked.

Henrietta then striked up a conversation. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, Louise told me that you have no care for the nobility system here which implies that you must have come from somewhere beyond the 4 great magical kingdoms." She then gets her now dried clothes and puts them on. "Secondly, you didn't recognized the name of the princess of the country you and your sister are currently residing in."

I thought about that and it suddenly comes back to me. I stare at her and pointed. "You naughty, naughty girl."

She gave me a cheeky smile and walked away, waving goodbye. "It was nice talking with you, Haru. Good luck in the Familiar Fair." After that, I just stared at her retreating figure, a bit stunned.

_"Well, she sure left an impression."_

"She sure did." I said as I put back on my clothes and picked up Derf. "It's nice to know that not all Nobles are assholes."

I then walk back to Louise's room. Now that I know what the princess is like. I'll make sure to give her show of a life time.

* * *

**(Day of the Exhibition)**

The day of the Festival has finally arrived and all the students were preparing for the Exhibition. Currently, I was wearing a butler uniform provided by the workers and just wearing the thing made me feel like Sebastian from Black Butler. I can easily tell that everyone wanted to win and gain praise from the princess, who is a total troll by the way. Some of them looked like they were about to have a nervous break down and fall into despair which would be bad as I did not have a Engage Rings.

As for Louise...

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What do I do!? What do I do!?"

She was freaking out. The same could be said about Kyoko.

"We're doomed! We're doomed! We should have practiced more!"

Seriously, these two could be sisters. Luckily, we were at the end of the line so we could scout out the competition. Montmorency played a duet with her frog, Robin, as it was croaking along with the violin as the master was playing. Guiche, who finally recovered, was actually posing with his familiar, Verdandy, on a bed of roses and drove girls to squeals. Kirche had Flame do tricks by blowing complicated patterns of fire. Tabitha may be the toughest to beat as she did aerial tricks on the back of dragon, Sylphid, and was still doing her homework I gave her. She must really want to read some manga?

Finally, it was our turn.

I turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko, go get the others." Kyoko nodded and ran off.

"Last up is Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière." Prof. Colbert announced. Alright, ShowTime!

Still looking nervous, Louise Stood tall and walked up towards the stage with me following. I could hear students snickering, wanting to laugh at her. Oh, how I so want to punch them right now.

Louise stopped and stood in the middle of the stage, facing the audiences. "M-My name is Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière." She then gestured to me. "T-This is one of my Familiars, Haru Yamamoto."

"Look, it's one of the commoner Familiars of Louise the Zero!" I heard someone yell out which ignited chuckles from some of the students. The ones that didn't chuckle were the ones who saw the duel between me and Guiche, already knowing what I'm capable of. I decided to shut up these students.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

They instantly shut up when a magic seal appeared next to me. I saw from the corner of my eye that Lamark was surprised that I could do magic, but the father kept a neutral face on, probably expecting that me being a mage was true. I stuck my hand in and pulled out Derf in gun mode and then fired near the edge of the stage, causing some students to back away. The guards looked cautious, as if I was going to attack the students, which I'm tempted to do.

"I will ask nicely for everyone to remain quiet during the performance." I said as I glared holes into every student here. Once everyone was quiet, I handed Derf to Louise and spoke up. "Now that everyone is quiet, we can begin the show." I then clapped my hands and somehow, everything grew dark as if all lights in a room were turned off. Then a spot light hit me.

**(Insert Beauty and the Beast-Be Our Guest)**

I turn to Henrietta.

Me: "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

Another spot light lit up to reveal trays of food. I then got real close to her face and asked. "Be. Our. Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test."

Kyoko used her magic to manipulate the chair that Henrietta was sitting at and the arms wrapped a napkin around her neck which surprised her. She then smiled, grabbed the napkin and placed it on her lap, making the chair bring its arms to its waist.

"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we'll provide the rest."

Then, out of no where, came a table in front of her.

"Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres, Why, we only live to serve." I then grab a tray and presented her some treats. "Try the grey stuff, It's delicious." Henrietta did try the grey stuff and gave out a "mmm." "Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"

Then, from a pantry cabinet, were plates that were, forks, and spoons. They danced around and made a sculpture of the Eiffel Tower.

"They can sing, they can dance. After all, Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best."

I then hand her a menu.

"Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll..."

Henrietta took a glance over her menu.

"Be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest!"

Then the workers came onto the stage and joined in on the song. Kyoko used more of her magic to bring food up to Henrietta.

Me and Workers: "Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe".

When the foods pasted Henrietta, she tried a sample of each of them.

Me: "We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks."

I was handed some candle sticks and juggled them.

Workers: "And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"

Me and Workers: "Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be out guest"

I get close to Henrietta and wrapped one arm around her.

Me: "If you're stressed it's fine dining we suggest."

Workers: "Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"

Then it got dark again as the spot light focused on me.

Me: "Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving, he's not whole without a soul to wait upon."

I act as if I'm heart broken. Then, from the sky, was something that looked like snow, but was actually salt.

"Ah, those good old days when we were useful...Suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle."

I then act fat and lazy before pointing towards Henrietta.

"Flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"

I then point towards Kyoko, signaling for her part. For this song, Kyoko was dressed as one of the maids.

Kyoko: "It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed."

She sang as wine bottles rolled around and tea cups swirled around her.

"With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me, while the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot."

When she picked up a tea set, she gasped as she noticed a stain.

"Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot!?"

She quickly grabs a napkin and wipes it clean off.

"Clean it up! We want the company impressed."

She then places the tea set onto a cart and brings it towards Henrietta.

"We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two?"

When Kyoko asks this, Henrietta who puts up one finger, signaling that she would like one lump. Kyoko hands her, her tea with a smile and Henrietta smiles back. Then the workers started throwing our petals of flowers.

"For you, our guest!"

Workers: "She's our guest!"

Kyoko: "She's our guest!"

Workers: "She's our guest!" Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes, indeed, we aim to please."

The workers got out of the way to reveal me as I was holding a top hat and a cane.

"While the candlelight's still glowing let us help you, We'll keep going..."

Me and Workers: "Course by course!" 

I twirled the hat before placing it on my head as more lights lit up to reveal that me and some other workers were dancing on top of giant cakes.

"One by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!"

As me, Kyoko, and the workers started to dance around, everyone else started to dance too. The judges started to dance, Henrietta waved her hands to the music, the teachers were dancing, heck the guards that came here were dancing. Long story short, it was heretic, but fun.

"Tonight you'll prop your feet up but for now, let's eat up, Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest!"

**(Music End)**

After we finished the song, we were all sweating. At first, there was silence but then someone started to clap slowly and many more started to join, cheering. I smiled, grabbed Kyoko's hand and one of workers and they did the same, and we then all bowed. As Kyoko and the workers left the stage, I stayed.

"Hold your applause everyone! The show is far from over!" I shout out and this caused everyone to quiet down. I turn to Louise and held out my hand. "Louise, can I have Derf?"

She agreed to my request and tossed Derf who was still transformed. I caught him, switch him to sword mode and pointed him towards Gramont and Lamark. "I believe I owe you two a match?"

Gasps were ignited, even from Kyoko and Louise since I never told them about this. A duel with a Knight was probably something exciting to witness to, especially someone from the Gramont family, but to also fight Lord Gramont himself, the people must think I've lost my mind.

"Haru, have you lost your mind!?" Louise shouted.

"Silence!" A shout from Lamark shuts everyone up. "We accepted this challenge to clean our family name, not to entertain you people." He then turns to me. "You are nothing but a commoner. No matter how many titles you hide be hide, your origin is bright as day."

I saw that Kyoko was about to unleash a huge burst of magic, but a look from me stopped her.

"Heh. I rather be a commoner than a stuck up Noble." I said which made Lamark angry and Gramont raised a hand to stop him from attacking me. I slip on my Driver On Ring and Flame Ring. "Now, let's get started."

"Agreed." Lamark then struck a pose with his sword-wand. It wasn't as flamboyant as Guiche's but it was close. Gramont drew his sword-wand and took a stance, showing off that he was skilled at what he does. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I am known as Lamark the Silver and my Sliver Knight shall make quick work of you!" He struck the ground and there was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, there stood a suit of German armor armed with a shield and a sword.

Gramont didn't do anything, must be planning to attack himself and not rely on a doll, I respect that.

"Nice trick, Lamark. Let me show you mine." I said as I placed the Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver materialized around my waist, I flipped the Shift Levers to flip the Hand Author to my left.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"What is that annoying sound?" Gramont frowned.

"That would be my magic." I said as I flipped the Flame Ring's visor. "Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

The magic seal appeared to my left and went through me, donning me in my ruby armor. "Saa, Showtime Da."

Gasps were heard among the people that have never seen me in my armor. Gramont and Lamark were shocked as well, but they quickly recovered.

"So that's how you use your magic." Gramont said. "They are in the form of rings."

"And you have magical armor." Lamark added. "Perhaps what Guiche said in his letter wasn't all a lie. Still, the fact remains that we will defeat you."

"You talk big, but can you back it up!?" I said as I charge.

* * *

**(With Henrietta)**

_Henrietta was absolutely having the best time of her life. She got to talk to her old friend and catch up, she got to have a conversation and play with someone who didn't view her as 'The Princess' and who also happened to be one of her best friend's Familiars, no matter how foul mouthed he is. Not only that, but that person, Haru, put on a spectacular show that made her feel welcomed and he also had the servants that worked here be a part of it. Not to mention that the food was very wonderful._

_That's why, in her option, that she gasped the loudest when she saw Haru transform into Wizard. When she saw him, she immediately remembered the sketch of the so called 'Mage Killer.'_

_'Haru can't be the 'Mage Killer', he just can't?!' Henrietta thought as she couldn't come to terms that the kind, foul-mouthed, boy she come to know that night was actually a killer. _

* * *

**(Back to Haru)**

Derf stuck Gramont's sword-wand, igniting sparks between them, He twisted his sword to get me off balance, but I was prepared for this as I flipped and tried to sweep him, but he jumped away. Then from behind him was Lamark's Silver Knight charging at me and we traded strikes. I then struck with a stab and the golem blocked with its shield, but the force behind my attack was stronger than it predicted and the shield flew out of its hand. I then sliced it in half and both Halves fell to the ground. I was then surprised attacked as I was struck at my sides and flew off the stage. Students backed away when I landed.

"Pathetic. You should always pay attention to your surroundings, boy." Gramont said as he walked down. Lamark jumped off and summoned four more Silver Golems.

"The sad thing about that is that your right." I said as I got back up and slipped on my Copy Ring. "Time to even the odds!"

**COPY! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared next to me before going up and making a clone of me. The clone and I then repeated the process again.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Two more magic circles appeared and made two more copies of me, each doing their own thing like cracking their neck, stretching, and cracking their fists. Everyone gaped, shocked to see three perfect copies, which were not, alongside the original.

"Eh!? Three Onii-chans!?" For some reason, Kyoko was losing her mind.

"Next up!" The three clones then donned different Style Rings.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

Once all my clones changed into their different Styles, they all slipped on their own Connect Ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Three magic seals appeared, all different colors thanks to their Styles, and they stuck their hand in, bringing out their own version of Derf. Where they got him, I have no clue.

_"Holy! Do I look that cool? Awesome!"_ The Derf I held said.

_"Hey, what's up other me's! Looking handsome."_ Water's Derf complimented.

_"Shiny, sharp, good-looking, just how I imagined myself."_ Land's Derf said.

_"This is awesome! Let's go! I'm ready for some action!"_ Hurricane's Derf shouted, excited.

We all line up, side to side, ready to face against Gramont, Lamark and his Sliver Knights.

"So, Guiche wasn't telling a lie. You can use all four elements." Gramont stared at me, impressed.

"Hmph, even with three more of you, you will still lose." Lamark said as his Knights got ready to charge.

"We'll see about that." I said. "Charge!"

* * *

**(Water)**

**(BGM: Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_Water was facing two of Lamark's golems as he struck at one of the golems and then parried an attack from the other. He barley managed to duck under a swipe before sweeping the golem to the floor before jumping over the other golem as it tried to stab him._

_"Come on, you can do better than that." Water mocked._

_The two golems went for a slash at both of his sides, but thanks to his runes, he was able to switch rings fast enough._

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

_When the golems struck him, instead of hitting flash, they hit liquid. They tried again, but the results were the same. Water then fully turned into liquid and trapped both golems together and then let go, leaving dents in their armor._

_"Finale." Water said as he opened up his Derf's Hand Author._

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

_Water then scanned his Water Ring over it._

**WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

_With two upward slashes, Water successfully destroyed the two golems as they exploded._

_"Phew!" Water breathed a sigh of relief as he disappeared and his remaining magic went back to the original Haru._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

**(Hurricane)**

**(BGM: Blessed Wind by Rider Chips)**

_Hurricane faced off against the other two golems and was right now flying in the air and was shooting wind covered bullets at them. He then landed and kept shooting at them. Hurricane struck at one of them and stepped back to avoid an attack from the other one. _

_"Can't touch this!" Hurricane said as he just kept dodging the two golem's attacks. He jumped up and jump off one golem's head. He then slipped on his Extend Ring._

**EXTEND! PLEASE!**

_With his arm extended and feeling like rubber, he wrapped the two golems and threw them into the air. He then opened up his Derf's Hand Author._

**COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

_"Sayonara, bitches!" Taking aim, Hurricane shot powered up wind covered bullets at the golems and struck them like a master sniper. "Haha! No scope sucker!" Hurricane said as he disappeared and his remaining magic went back to Haru._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

**(Land)**

**(BGM: Strength Of The Earth by Rider Chips)**

_Land's opponent was Lamark who was defending himself with his sword-wand and was by no means an amateur._

_"Looks like your dolls are destroyed." Land said, in a dead lock with Lamark._

_"I do not need those things to defeat you!" With amazing strength that Land wasn't prepared for, Lamark pushed back Land and disarmed him, throwing Derf into the air, and then slashing at Land who fell to the ground. Lamark pointed his sword-wand at him. "And stay down. With no weapon, you are powerless."_

_Land got back up and laughed._

_"What is so funny?" Lamark asked._

_"What's funny is that you think I only know swordplay." Land said. He then charged towards Lamark. Lamark goes to strike his head, but using his runes, Land was able to get behind him and strikes his neck. Lamark stumbles forward before turning to face him Land, his neck on fire. Land raised his fists. "I also know hand to hand combat." He then delivers fast and devastating jabs. Lamark dodges as best he can, but because of his inexperience with hand to hand combat, he was eventually hit by a left hook to his cheek. _

_"This is the end for you, Lamark!" Land dashes towards Lamark and as a desperate attempt, he swung sideways, but Land ducked under the attack and palm strikes his armor chest, making cracks. He then uses his other hand to deliver another palm strike, making more cracks, and finally finishes him by delivering a double palm strike, totally destroying Lamark's armor and leaving him unconscious._

_"My win, Lamark." Land says as he picks up his Derf and shoulders him as Land disappears, bringing his remaining magic back to Haru._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

**(With Haru)**

It seems that all of my clones managed to win. Me? Well...

"Gah!" I was getting my ass beat.

I get back up and charge towards Gramont. I went to strike at his shoulder, but he parries me and strikes me at the chest, igniting sparks and throwing me back.

"Weak! And my son lost to you? I guess I do have to give him punishment." I could have sworn I heard Guiche whimper.

I then said something I thought I wound never say. "Leave him alone!" I opened up Derf's Hand Author and scanned the Copy Ring.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Then appearing in my right hand was, for some reason, a black version of Derf/WizarSwordGun.

"What the!?" I stare at the black sword and I felt it, Grim Reaper's power. I grip the sword. I didn't want his help, but I decided to just accept his 'generous offer' and charged towards, sliding my two sword against the ground. I noticed that trails of decaying grass and ground appeared from the black sword side.

"A second sword won't help you, not unless you know how to use it." Gramont said.

I jumped up and struck with me two swords and to both me and Gramont's surprise, Gramont's sword-wand was becoming rust as an unusual fast rate. He quickly let go of his weapon as it dropped to the ground and completely turned into rust and broke into pieces.

**(BGM: Fate/Zero OST-The Battle Is To Be Strong)**

_"I do not want to be that sword anytime soon." _Derf said. Meanwhile the black Derf was...chuckling evilly. OK, that's creepy and scary.

Gramont then took out a wand and summoned spears of dirt at me. I quickly blocked them with the black Derf and the earth spears were nothing more than decayed piles of dirt. I charge towards Gramont and he summons more spears at me which I just block and continue to charge towards him. I strike with the normal Derf, but dodges and kicks me away.

"I don't know what you did, but that black sword is more than meets the eye." Gramont said. "You leave me no other choice. Prepare to face my mightiest spell!" He then begins to chant in a language that I don't understand.

"Oh no! My Father's greatest spell, his one and only Square Class Spell! His Earth Warrior!" I heard Guiche say.

True to his word, Gramont did summon an earth warrior, a giant warrior made out of Earth, standing at 15 meters, and bearing a resemblance to a Spartan warrior. In its hands were a round shield, a spear, and hanging by its side was a gladiolus.

"Oh boy." I groaned but then ready my two swords "Well, here goes nothing!"

"Fool! No one has ever made it out alive when facing my Warrior!" Gramont said, looking exhausted. It must have taken a lot of magic for him to summon this.

"Heh. You fate is sealed, unranked noble." It looks like Lamark is awake.

The Warrior strikes with his spear and I meet it with my black Derf. There was a shock wave and after awhile...

CRACK!

The Warrior's spear started to crack.

"What!? Impossible!" Gramont said.

It was only a few seconds later that Warrior's spear was destroyed. Everyone gaped on how easily I destroyed it considering it came from a Square Class Spell. If only they knew the truth. The Warrior drew its gladiolus and went to strike me down, but I blocked it by crossing both Derf's into an X. When the gladiolus hit, cracks were made under me as I struggled to hold against the giant sword, but I didn't have to struggle for long as the Warrior's gladiolus met the same fate as its spear. Magic destroying sword are convenient, aren't they? I jumped up to strike with Derf, but the Warrior raised its shield in time and blocked my attack. I then dtruck with black Derf and sliced through the shield like it was made out of butter, hot and melting butter. The Warrior stumbled back as I land on the ground.

"Time to finish you!" I stabbed the black Derf to the ground where he caused decay around him. I opened up Derf's Hand Author and scanned my Flame Ring.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

When that was done, I threw him into the air and picked up the black Derf and did the same for him.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

Instead of the normal voice of the Hand Author, what played was a dark and menacing voice. I ignore it for now and scan the Flame Ring.

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

Swirling around black Derf were dark and evil black flames. I then caught the real Derf and bring both of them together before slamming both of them down to the ground, sending two blades of flames at Warrior. One normal and one black. They both sliced through the Warrior and then both flame blades dispersed, leaving nothing but silence.

**(BGM End)**

No one said a word, no one dared move for it felt that if they did, they would cause the end of the world. Then, the Warrior cracked and then exploded, making dirt fly everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left behind was a huge crater. The caretakers are probably going to be mad at me, but I can always just blame Gramont for it. I then walk towards Gramont, who was on his knees and exhausted. Once close enough, I raise Derf to his Face and asked, "Do you yield?"

"I...I yield." After that, Gramont fell to the ground, face first.

After saying that, everyone erupted into cheers.

"I can't believe it!" Guiche muttered, surprised that I had managed to beat his father.

"Father...lost!?" Lamark said, surprised too that his father lost.

"Woohoo! Haru!" I heard Siesta cheering along with he rest of the workers.

"That's 'Our Sword!'" Marteau cheered as well.

Kyoko then came running towards me and tackled me into a hug.

"Onii-chan, you did it! You won!" Kyoko said, as if saying I had completed a big contest and had won.

Louise then walked up to me with a disbelieving face. "I can't believe you actually did it! You beat General Gramont!"

I went back into my civilian form, with Derf turning back to normal and the black Derf disappearing, and smiled at Louise. "I think this show will make everyone think twice about making fun of you."

Louise then developed a smile of pure happiness, a first. "You bet it does!" Louise then tackled me into a hug which caused all of us to fall to the ground laughing.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Henrietta's magically amplified voice made everyone turn back to the stage. "By the unanimous decision of the judges, we proclaim Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière as this year's Familiar Fair winner!"

Osmond then approached us with a small jeweled crown on a velvet cushion.

Louise immediately got up and went down one knee while Henrietta placed the crown on Louise's head. A wide, big smile, the biggest I've ever seen on her, stretched across Louise's face.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

"Let's go you two, we're going to be late." I said, dressed in Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy outfit.

"Hey, don't rush us!" Louise cried out, wearing a white dress adorned with pink lace, complementing her hair perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail using a jeweled hairband with two long and thin bands framing her face. Around her neck was matching necklace to go with the hairband.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kyoko cried out, wearing a white and black frilly dress that reached above her ankles. Her hair was tied into twintails, being held by a white net bow. "How do we look, Onii-chan?"

"Stunning." I deadpanned. "Now come on, let's go."

"May I ask again, why are you bring Derflinger?" Louise asked.

"Cause he's just as much as a person as anyone of us." I said.

_"Sniff. Thanks aibou. You're the best."_

"Besides, he would complain to no end if I left him." I added.

_"Well, screw you too!"_

We then walked down the empty halls, every student having already left. While both Louise and Kyoko were skipping happily down the halls, I walked behind them normally. I can tell that Louise was probably the happiest she ever been. After years of being bullied, she had finally one upped everyone. Sure, I did all the work, but they did say that a Familiar's actions reflected upon the master, so I think we're OK.

Just was we were nearing the main building, Louise stopped and turned to us. "Hey, you guys?"

We stopped. Kyoko asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, far from it." Louise said. She then started to blush. "I just wanted to say...thanks...for everything."

Louise saying thanks? Has the world finally gone mad!? Instead of saying that, Kyoko and I just smiled at her and I went up to and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" She said.

I then let go of my hand and continue forward, but not before saying, "Don't mention it."

I had only taken a couple of steps when I heard something.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Kyoko asked. It seems that I wasn't the only one who heard that. We all decided to investigate, so we followed the sound.

BOOM!

We round the corner and found what was making the ruckus.

It was an Earth Golem. Not as tall and defined as Gramont's, but still taller than me. It looked someone just grabbed piles of dirt and just stuck them together, forgetting the neck. As I said, it wasn't as tall as Gramont's Warrior, but it was still tall, almost standing at the height of one of the pillars here.

There was only one thing to say at a time like this.

"What is with me and Earth Golems today?"

* * *

**And done! Haru met the princess, sang a song, and fought against two of Guiche's family members. I say today was a good day. To you who are about to talk about my choice of song, don't judge me. This is the holy place known as Fanfiction where writers can do what ever the fuck they want so please, don't judge me. It also seems that Henrietta is catching on that Haru is the 'Mage Killer' and not only that, but he's facing _another _earth golem. He just can't seem to catch a break. Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	8. CH 6: The Thief and the Staff

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's me, Ashbel Longhart, back to bring you a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. Last time, Haru got to meet Henrietta, the Princess, and put on a wonderful show for her and the audience. Not only that, but he also face off against Guiche's big brother and father and totally owned their asses but not without a little help from Reaper. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, let's get started. Time to ride because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**CH 6: The Thief and the Staff of Destruction**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"The Familiar Exhibition Festival is coming up."

"How about the two of you challenging me?"

"I'm Henrietta."

"I...I yield."

"What is with me and Earth Golems today?"

* * *

**(Now)**

_It was now nighttime and after the Exhibition, the Ball was in full swing. Students were either dancing or just talking. The teachers were talking amongst themselves, Kirche was surrounded by men, Tabitha was eating a hamburger, something Haru showed the cooks how to make and it's gotten pretty popular, Guiche was flirting with women before being pulled away by Montmorency, and Henrietta was up sitting at a throne, deep in thought. What was she thinking about you ask? Why, she was thinking about hero, Haru, and his status as the 'Mage Killer.'_

_'Haru can't be the 'Mage Killer'...can he?'_

_No matter what the princess thought, the evidence was presented in front of her not to long ago. Haru's armor had matched the sketch perfectly, and she had sensed something very...wrong about the black sword Haru had summoned during his fight against General Gramont. No matter how much she denied it, the evidence proved that Haru was the 'Mage Killer.' She then thought back to when she met Haru that night, the night when she felt like a normal girl and not 'The Princess', and where she got to know a little about the foul-mouthed Familiar. She knew instantly that he was a very kind person and then remembered Mott's doing and why the 'Mage Killer' was there in the first place._

_'That's right. Mott was at fault, not him.' While it felt bad to use someone as an excuse, she didn't want to lose someone who treated her normally and who can possibly her second friend._

_Suddenly..._

_BOOM!_

_Everything shook, causing everyone to stop what they were doing._

_BOOM!_

_Henrietta didn't know what came over her, but she blamed Haru. "What the dickballs!?"_

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(With Haru)**

"Seriously, what is with me and Earth Golems today!?" I shouted as I jumped away from a giant earth fist as I carried the girls over my shoulders

Hey guys, what's up. I bet your wondering what's happening. Well, if you remember last chapter, yes I broke the forth wall fuck off, me and the girls were making our way to the ball when we encountered _another _Earth Golem trying to break into the academy's vault. Why it has a vault, I have no clue. It appears that the golem was being controlled by some thief named Fonquet the 'Crumbling Dirt.' How did I know? Louise guessed and told me. I'm starting to think that Gaia has something against me. I blame Grim Reaper.

_**"Hey! I heard that! You're lucky I'm chained right now."**_

Ignoring him, I get a good distance away from the big ugly and set the girls down. "Louise, I want you to take Kyoko and go get help. I'll stay here and hold it off."

"What!? Are you crazy!? You can't fight that thing alone!" Louise said. After the incident with Mott, I told her all about my new abilities of destroying magic thanks to Grim Reaper and she probably knew that part of my win against Gramont was thanks to him.

"We can help!" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, I kinda get, but what're you gonna do Louise, throw explosions?" I questioned before rethinking it. "Actually, that's a pretty good idea. But that doesn't change my mind that you two have to get out of here!"

"No! We're gonna help!" Louise then pulled out her wand, stepped past me and pointed her wand at the golem. "It is my duty as a Noble that I stop Fonquet!" She then began to chant. This won't end well. _"Fireball!"_ And just like I predicted, an explosion came like usual except that instead of hitting the Golem, it hit the academy wall, opening a way into a vault for the thief.

"You missed." I said bluntly.

Louise said nothing, having that expression that yelled out, "Fuck!"

I sigh. "You know what? I take it back, explosions are _not _a good idea." I then ready my rings and instead of Flame, I slipped on Water. I had this hunch that if I wet this thing enough, Fonquet will have a hard time keeping control.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE! **

Just as the cloaked woman was about to head into the vault, my materialized WizarDriver caught her attention. "Hm?"

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Once donned in my Water Style armor, I pushed Louise back, ready Derf, and faced the golem. "Saa, Showtime da."

"What's this? A jeweled armored warrior?" Fonquet mused. "And who might you be?"

"They call me by many names." I began dramatically. "Some call me the Jewel of Hope, the Diamond of Justice, the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, I'm mostly known as Kamen Rider Wizard, but you may know me as the 'Mage Killer.'

"The 'Mage Killer'!" Fonquet gasped and was there a hint of fear in her voice?

"That's right!" I shouted as I slipped on my Liquid Ring. "I don't know what you want here from the vault, but I won't let you get away."

"Golem, deal with him!" By Fonquet's command, the earth monstrosity went for a punch. Time to act!

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

When the fist was about to connect, I turned into liquid and started soaking it with water as I traveled up its arm, to it's torso. Despite soaking it with water, I didn't lose any mass which is probably a good thing. After making most of the golem mud I noticed from the corner of my eye that Fonquet was heading towards the vault but I stopped her by forming in front of her, blocking her way.

"What the!?" Fonquet gasped when I suddenly appeared.

I wagged my finger. "Ah, ah, ah! Where do you think you're doing, bitch?" I then struck with Derf.

Fonquet gritted her teeth and summoned a wall of dirt came up from the golem to block my attack but because the wall was muddy, it was squishy and didn't form well so Derf was able to cut through it easily and tore through her cloak, revealing a shapely body in a tight uniform, but I still didn't see her face but I did catch a glimpse of green hair. My hunch was correct though. She can control Earth easily, but when it got mixed with another element like water, she'll lose control and can't manipulate it very well.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little water?" I mocked, smirking under my helmet.

"To hell with you!" Fonquet snapped, summoning pillars at me from all sides, from the front, back, sides, and above.

Seeing no way to dodge, I braced for the worst when a black aura then surround me and when the pillars connected, instead of feeling pain, I felt nothing and the pillars crumbled.

"What in Founder!?" Fonquet said in shock.

I stare at the black aura clinging to my body before it disappeared. There's only one being that gives me this kind of power. "Reaper?"

_**"Don't think I did it for you. I just don't want my future body damaged."**_

I scoffed. "Whatever." I then started to realize that the whole entire golem was crumbling. "What the hell!?"

_"Aibou, I don't know how you did it, but that black aura around you had destroyed this golem from the inside! It's falling apart, move it!"_

'Grim Reaper, I hate you!' I cried out in my thoughts as I jumped off. It seems that Grim Reaper's magic destroying ability invaded the golem like a virus and destroyed it from the inside.

"Where's the Headmaster and guards when you need them?" I groaned as the girls came up to me to see if I was alright.

An explosion then suddenly shook the ground and me and the girls almost lost our balance.

"What in Great Founder's was that!?" Louise said loudly.

We all turned to the source of the explosion and saw that it was coming from somewhere inside the academy.

"Isn't that the place where the ball is being held?" Kyoko wondered.

Two words described what I felt then. "Ah, shit." I then turned Derf into gun mode and aimed him at Fonquet. "Alright bitch, start talking. What're you planning?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I was just trying to break into the vault!" Fonquet snapped, surprisingly angry that she was being blamed for another crime. "I have no idea who did that! I'm just a thief!"

"But if you didn't do it, then who did?" Louise wondered.

"We better check this out." I suggested and then took out my Bind Ring. "But first..."

**BIND! PLEASE!**

Two small magic circles appeared and wrapped chains of ice around Fonquet.

"Hey! Let me go!" Fonquet demanded as she struggled to get free.

"I'll deal with you later." I turned to the girls. "Watch her!" They nodded and I took off towards the ball.

* * *

**(Ballroom)**

Once I made it to the Ballroom, I found that the place was trashed. Foods and broken glass on the ground, tables and chairs turned, and the teachers and guards were protecting the students and Henrietta while fighting...a Phantom!

The Phantom was slim in build and was red and black in color. It had curved pointed horns going up with bat-like wings sprouting from its back. It also had a arrowhead tail. While the rest of its body was that like of a human's, its head looked close to that of a dead horse skull. In its hand was a red trident. It was a Devil Phantom. That's new.

Thinking fast, I ran, turned Derf into sword mode, and jumped to attack the Phantom from behind. "Ha! Surprise bitch!" I struck his head.

**"Ow! The back of my head!"** Devil cried in pain, holding his head in pain. **"Who did that!?"** His question was met with my foot, kicking him away.

I got in front of teachers, the guards, the students, and Henrietta. "That would be me."

"Darling!" I heard Kirche said.

**"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!? The reports of you being here were true!?"**

Ignoring Kirche, I ready Derf. "That's right and I'm here to stop people like you. In fact, I'm surprised you guys don't attack this place daily. I mean, this place _is _filled with magic users."

**"Don't patronize me, ****Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!" **The Phantom snapped. **"You'll pay for interfering in Wiseman's mission!"**

I narrowed my eyes. "Minotaur said something about Wiseman. How is it that you Phantoms are here?"

**"Like I tell you!" **Devil then pulled out stones. Wait, those aren't just stones, they're Ghoul Stones! Shit! Kinda makes me wonder where he gets that stuff? He throws them out and they transformed into the foot soldiers of the Phantoms. **"Get him! I'll get the princess." **By his command, the Ghouls clenched their weapons and made their way towards me. So, Henrietta is the Gate? I guess that makes sense. She's part of royalty and would be considered stronger than others which in turn will give birth to a stronger Phantom.

I turn to the Headmaster. "Pervy Geezer!" He jumped at the sudden nickname. "Get the princess and the students out of here! I'll take care of the Phantom." He nodded and he and the teachers directed everyone away.

**"Don't think I'll let you get away!" **Devil then jumped and broke through a window, giving chase.

"Shit." I then turned to the Ghouls. "Sorry, but I'll have to make this quick." I then opened Derf's Hand Author.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

I then scanned my Ring.

**WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

I charged and struck the nearest Ghoul and tore through him like wet paper. One tried to skewer me with its weapon, but I twirled around it and chopped off its head. Two more tried their luck, but I kicked away one's lance and grabbed another's and used it to hit the first one before slicing both of them. The last three teamed up and went to attack me at the same time, but I jumped over them and turned around to deliver a water blade, destroying all of them.

"That takes care of that. Now for the Phantom."

* * *

**(Courtyard)**

After wondering around for awhile, I finally found the Phantom with the teachers doing their best to defend Henrietta. Just as Devil was about to wound Colbert, I transformed Derf into gun mode and shot his hand away.

**"Gah!" **The Phantom cried in pain and looked to see who did it, only to lay its eyes on me. **"You!"**

"Did you really think a couple of Ghouls would be able to stop me?" I questioned.

**"Stop interfering with my mission!"**

"As long as you people continue to drown people into despair, I'll always be there to stop you and give those people hope!" I then charged.

Devil got out its trident and went for a stab which I deflected and then I kicked him in the chest. Angry, it went for wild swings and stabs, but thanks to my Runes, I was able to dodge them no problem. Seeing an opportunity, I grabbed onto Devil's weapon and shot at him, making him let go of his weapon and sending him flying. He got back up angrily and produced in its hands whips made out of fire. It then tried to whip me and I tried my best to dodge the fasts whippings but I eventually got hit.

**"Ha! How do you like that!?"**

"Don't get cocky!" I said as I get back up.

Just as Devil was about to attack again it started to...rain? But it was clear night skies just a moment ago? It seems this was no ordinary rain as Devil's fire whips were easily extinguish.

**"What!? How is this possible!?" **Devil tried to conjure up more whips but nothing came.

I used this distraction to finish him off.

**COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

**WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Taking aim, I kept shooting empowered water covered bullets at Devil until he exploded.

**"Wiseman, I've failed you!" **Those were Devil's last words before he exploded.

"Phew." I breath a sigh a relief and then turn to the people. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we are all right." Osmond said.

I nod and looked around until I found Henrietta. I walked up to her and asked. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm alright. And also..." She then slapped my helmet.

"Ow! What the heck!?"

"You're a bad influence on people, Haru."

Confused by her words, I tilt my head and then look at Derf. "Derf, do you know what she means?"

_"How should I know? I'm just a sword."_

BOOM!

I turn to the sudden noise and saw lightning raining down from one area.

_"Aibou, wasn't that the place where we left the girls?"_

I froze. "SHIT!" I then once again ran at the speed of a certain blue hedgehog.

* * *

**(With Kyoko and Louise)**

_While Haru was dealing with the Phantom, the girls were debating what to do with Fonquet._

_"So, what should we do with her?" Kyoko asked Louise._

_"Haru said we have to watch her and that's all we have to do until Haru solves what ever is going on." Louise replied._

_"Yeah, but I'm bored."_

_"Wha!? We have to watch over a thief and your bored!?"_

_While the two girls were still debating, Fonquet was trying to figure out how to get out of her bindings. She's never seen binding like these before and was still having difficulty getting free. Just as she was about to give up, she noticed that her wand was just a few feet away from her. Checking to make sure that Kyoko and Louise weren't looking at her, she quietly got on her sides and slowly started to roll._

_"Maybe we should doodle on her face." Kyoko suggested._

_"Why would we ever do that?" Louise asked._

_"Because it'll be funny!" Kyoko then got a marker from no where. "Here, I have a marker."_

_"You can be so childish, you know that?" Louise remarked._

_"And you should always keep your yes on your prisoner!" Both girls turn to see Fonquet sitting up straight with wand in hand, With a small, awkward wave of her wand, and earth hand erupted from the ground and lifted her up. The hand soon became part of a whole new golem as Fonquet sunk into her golem, getting rid of her binds, and then rose up, unbounded and free. "Ah, that's much better."_

_The girls just looked at the golem before Kyoko turned to Louise. "I told you we should have just watched her."_

_Before Louise could retort, an earth fist crashed next to them and sent them flying. Both landed on the ground, covered in dirt, thus ruining their dress though that is the least of their problems. _

_Louise was the first to recover first. "Kyoko, are you OK?" She looked around for the younger and when she found her, she gasped in horror. Kyoko, like her, was covered in dirt and her dress was ruined but the thing that made Louise gasp was that Kyoko was unconscious and was bleeding from the head. Louise didn't know what came over her but never in her life has she ever felt so angry. She slowly got up, wand clenched tightly in her hand as she glared up at the golem as Fonquet had made it inside the vault. She later came out holding some kind of case._

_She then looked at Louise and raised the case. "I'll be taking this." She then waved her wand. "Golem, take care of her." The golem did as told and was going to grab Louise._

_Louise looked up with possibly the most angriest glare she has ever gave anyone and she didn't know what made her say what she said, but she blamed Haru. "DIE YOU BITCH!" _

_BOOM!_

_And with a whiplash of her wand, the biggest explosion she's ever done ignited and blew the Golem's arm clean off, but because the explosion was so close to her, she flew back and later fell unconscious from low on magic._

_Fonquet almost fell of her golem from how powerful the explosion was and when it was over, she gasped at the damage done to her golem. She the looked down towards Louise. "That girl might become a problem in the future. Golem, quickly finish her!" The earth construct did as told and used it remaining hand to go for Louise, but just when it came inches to Louise, it stopped. _

_This confused Fonquet. "Golem, what are you waiting for? Hurry and finish her!"_

_Signs of it struggling were seen as the construct tried but something was preventing it._

_"What's going on?" Fonquet wondered. Her answer quickly came in the form of Kyoko herself surrounded by a white aura. "That girl!?"_

**(BGM: Magia by Kalafina)**

_With a wave of her hand, the hand of the golem suddenly shot up and the golem punched itself in the face! _

_"What the!?" Fonquet was beyond confused at what just happened._

_Then suddenly, Kyoko started to levitate in the air. With a wave of her hand, storm clouds were summoned and it started to rain. After that and another wave of her hands, three arms of earth burst out of the ground and grabbed onto the golem; two grabbing onto its legs and the last on grabbing its wrist. _

_"What in Great Founder is going on!" Fonquet thought out loud as fear started to develop in her. She then noticed that the storm clouds started to swirl above her and making a quick decision, she made a break for it which not only saved her life, but also allowed her to get away for with a down motion of Kyoko's hands, thunder and lightning appeared and rained down upon the earth construct, destroying it._

_Just a few meters away from the academy, Fonquet looked back and gazed in awe and fear as lightning continued to rain down. Not saying anything, just glad to be alive, the 'Crumbling Dirt' made her escape._

_Back at the academy, once the golem was no more, the white aura around Kyoko disappeared and Kyoko fell, falling unconscious before she hit the ground._

**(BGM End)**

_Later on, Haru came and saw the devastation. He then saw the unconscious girls. "Louise! Kyoko!"_

* * *

**(The next day)**

It's the day after Fonquet escaped and currently, the girls and I were in class in study hall. The girls were quickly sent into the infirmary after facing the thief and after some healing magic, magic replenishing, and a goods night's rest, the girls were back on their feet, but not at full strength. Fonquet caused such a mess that the staff don't have time to teach class. I found out later at what happened to the girls, but Kyoko says she barely remembers what happened. Currently, I was feeding both Louise and Kyoko food I made personally and checking to see if they were feeling OK.

"Are you sure you two are OK?" I asked.

"We're fine, Onii-chan." Kyoko said as I fed her some shrimp tempura.

"Are you really sure?"

This time Louise spoke. "Yes, for the tenth time, we are fine!" I then fed her some tonkatsu, much to her displeasure.

"If you say so." I said as I spoon fed Kyoko some miso soup.

Louise spoke up again. "Haru."

"Yes?"

"Did you bring a whole banquet or something!?" Louise shouted as she pointed to all of the food I cooked that almost took up the all the desks of the room.

If you wondering what I made, I've currently made both eastern and western dishes.

For the eastern dishes, I've made Katsudon, Oyakodon, Tendon, Omurice, some Miso soup, a sushi platter filled with sushi, Udon, Ramen, Yaki soba, Tempura, Tonkatsu, Yakisoba-pan, and Curry Bread. Tabitha was currently eating some curry bread right now.

For western dishes, I've made simple Bacon and Eggs with two pieces of Toast, Fried chicken, Mac &amp; Cheese, a Hamburger, a number of Pizzas with each having its own toppings, Barbecued meats, a big juicy steak, and Ribs.

Currently, the students were eating what I made, the smell to much for them.

I just blinked at her, looked at what I cooked, then looked back at her. "Louise, I wouldn't count this as a banquet."

"Wha!? Look at all the food you made!"

I scratched my head. "Well, back in my world, I was lucky to get a job at a very fancy restaurant and since we had so many customers everyday, I made lots of food everyday and it kinda became a habit."

"I wouldn't call this _kinda!"_

"Why are you complaining? Don't you see the amount of food you people have?" And that's just breakfast!

Professor Colbert then came into the room. "Miss Val-Holy Founders!" He then stumbled a bit, attacked suddenly by the delicious scents of all my dishes. He quickly recovered and looked at all of the dishes. "What happened here!?"

"Darling happened." Kirche said as she was currently eating from the sushi platter along with some students. I had to show them how to use chopsticks.

"I see." Prof. Colbert said slowly as he grabbed a Hamburger. "As I was about to say, Miss Vallière can you please come with me to the Headmaster's Office immediately. Familiars included."

Huh, I wonder what's up? I set down my utensils and grab my blazer of my Ashford Academy uniform and follow Colbert, the girls following as well. Before I left, I turned to the students. "All the foods yours, you spoiled brats. Go wild." After that, we followed Colbert out of the classroom and when I closed the door, I instantly heard commotion. I smile, shake my head, and catch up with the others.

* * *

**(Headmaster's Office)**

When I made it to the room, I saw all the teachers and Henrietta here as well.

Turning to Headmaster Osmond, I greeted him...my way. "What up Pervy Geezer." Everyone except Kyoko looked at me in surprise. "What? He's a pervert and an old geezer which makes him a Pervy Geezer."

Some people were trying very hard not to laugh at the logic, Henrietta was one of them as her face was almost red.

Osmond coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Now that we're all done laughing at me, I'm sure all of you are aware of what has transpired last night, need I elaborate?" He looked at everyone before continuing. "As of this morning, Miss Longueville has managed to find out the location of Fonquet the 'Crumbling Dirt.'

I raised an eyebrow. "For real?"

Longueville nodded and then holds up a scroll. "From what I've been able to gather, sources say she's holed up in an old cabin in the forests. We think she's trying to learn how to use the Staff of Destruction, the item she stole, for either her own purposes or to fetch it for a higher price if she decides to sell it."

"What, that's it?" I said. I then drew Derf. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm ready to go in on this bitch! I'm ready to go in on this hoe!"

People were surprised by my choice of language.

"Watch your mouth!" Louise then elbowed my gut and for someone with a small body and still recovering, she sure has a lot of strength.

"Anyway, I think we should call upon the soldiers to go after Fonquet." Colbert suggested, taking another bite of his hamburger.

Osmond shook his head. "No. By then, she will have escaped."

"And we can't send the royal guards for they are still recovering from the attack by that..." She looked towards me. "Phantom was it?" I nod.

"Which leaves us with only one option left." Osmond said. "We must retrieve the staff ourselves."

I was kinda surprised by this declaration. Don't call upon soldiers, but send a bunch of schoolteachers after a famous? Granted the teachers weren't amateurs but I doubt they ever experienced anything regarding real life battle where they can potentially lose their lives. Makes me wonder what Osmond is thinking.

"Now, is there anyone who will volunteer for this quest?" Osmond asked among the staff, but no one raised their hands.

In the end, I sigh and stepped forward. "I'll go."

"Ah, our unranked noble; Wonderful." Osmond nodded and looks around. "Anyone else?"

Louise stepped forward. "I'll go too."

"Louise!?" Me and Henrietta both gasped.

"Count me in." Kyoko too stepped forward.

"No, I won't allow it." I said. "You two are still recovering."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the master and you're my familiar!" Louise pointed out before looking down. "And not just that, I have to make that woman pay for what she did to Kyoko."

"Louise." Kyoko muttered.

Then, the door suddenly flung opened and falling to the ground were...Kirche and Tabitha!? Were these two eavesdropping!?

"Miss Zerbst!? Miss Tabitha!?" Colbert said, surprised.

"Owie..." Kirche wined. "That hurt." She then literally bounced to her feet. "I heard everything!"

I looked down at the bluenette. "So, how did you get dragged into this?"

"...Dragged me along..." Tabitha answered as she got up normally. You poor thing.

Wait a minute. Don't tell me she's coming!

"You heard everything?" Osmond asked.

"Yes and I would like to volunteer for this quest."

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

The look on my face mirrored Louse's although it's probably for different reasons.

Tabitha raised her hand too.

"Miss Tabitha?" Colbert asked.

She glanced at all of us. "Worried about you four..." She then glared at Kirche. "Keep an eye on you..." She then looked at me. "We still have lessons..."

This girl must really want to read some Manga if she's reminding me that I still have a lot to teach her.

"Oh, Tabitha!" Kirche cooed, taking her earlier comment as a declaration of friendship which I kinda doubt.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave this to you four." Osmond nodded. "As much I am against this, it can't be helped. On other the hand, I think this is the best we can get." Osmond then gestured to Tabitha. "Despite her age, Miss Tabitha has been bestowed with the knight title of Chevalier for her past accomplishments."

"Say what/Nani!?" Louise, Kyoko and I said at the same time. I've heard guts becoming knights, but girls? That's a first.

"Tabitha sugoi!" Kyoko looked at Tabitha with amazement.

"That's very impressive." I said and was that a blush I saw on her face?

"And Miss Zerbst is from one of the most famous military families in Germania." Osmond continued, gesturing to Kirche who smiled at the praise.

"That's right and not only that, but I get to be with Darling after so long!" Kirche added.

Dammit. I don't think all those tricks Tabitha taught me are gonna help me out of this one.

"And Miss Vallière who..." That's when Osmond trailed off, causing Louise's eye to twitch. "Uh...well...I got nothing." He just dropped the bomb, causing Louise to slump as if a black cloud was raining down on her and causing me to laugh.

Henrietta looked like she wanted to comfort her friend, but the audience's presence prevented her from doing that so Kyoko was the one who comforted Louise.

"Oh, that's right!" Osmond remembered, slamming a fist on his empty palm. "We also have our unranked noble who can use all four elements in the form of rings and had single handily defeated General Gramont in a duel."

"No autographs, please." I spoke in a cocky tone.

"Not to mention he's the legendary Ganda-!" Prof. Colbert began but Osmond slammed a hand over his mouth, preventing him from what he was about to say. What was he about to say? I'll ask later. For now, time to catch us a thief.

* * *

With preparations finished and ready, Louise, Kyoko and I along with Kirche, and Tabitha got on a wagon pulled by a horse with Miss Longueville driving us to Fonquet's supposed hideout. If you ask me, I don't trust this woman. Something in my mind just tells me that, but I can't figure out why. Add that to the fact that she's given us very little information and the feeling just gets stronger. It's probably nothing, but I'll keep an eye on her just in case.

"Ah, isn't this relaxing, Darling?" Kirche asked, smiling and leaning against me, making sure I can see her cleavage. "A nice, quiet and relaxing ride through the country."

I just remained silent, eyes closed with one twitching and using all of my willpower to not draw Derf and chop off her head right then and there. Louise and Kyoko were both growling and glaring daggers at Kirche while Tabitha was just reading a book.

"So..." I spoke up, pushing away Kirche, igniting a pout from her. "What's our game plan?"

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"Come on. You can't possibly think that you can just go charging in without a plan?" I said. "If Fonquet is really hiding in some old cabin, she's got to have some kind of protection. Like some kind of magical field that allows her to detect intruders or traps of some kind?"

Tabitha nodded, agreeing with me.

"What traps could she have for us? She's just a thief." Louise said.

"This is why I hate spoiled kids." I mutter under my breath, rubbing my temple. "Louise, your missing the big picture. She's not just a thief, she's a Triangle Class Mage which means she's most likely from nobility. If all you nobles just label her as just some thief, then I can see why she's been able to escape for so long."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Louise asked, offended.

"Allow me to be blunt." I said, everyone now listening. "Every action, no matter how small, has a mean, a motive and all of this can be used to figure out Fonquet's or any criminal's motive. From your and any other noble's point of view, she's just an ordinary thief that's been able to slip away from the noble's hands every time. However, the fact that she keeps pulling off heists like these means that she _isn't _an ordinary thief and is in fact, a professional and lots of nobles make the mistake of thinking that with their status and magic, nothing bad will ever happen to them."

"So what do you suggest, Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Lets go over what we do know so far." I said. "She's a Triangle Class Earth Mage and she's able to create massive golems using nothing but soil and dirt. She has good control over them, but when mixed with other elements like water, she'll start to lose control. Let's remember that she's a Triangle Mage, meaning that she's not just some off spring of some noble who kept a mistress around, but was raised by a proper noble family, got education, and was given training."

"So she's a disgraced noble?" Kirche guessed.

"We can't be to sure about that." I said. "She could be a proper noble who does this in secrecy in order to hide her reputation and fulfil some other kind of goal."

"That's an interesting theory." Miss Longueville commented.

"You're so smart Darling!" Kirche said. "Just what I like in a man."

"Oh lay off." I rudely said.

"But..." Louise began. "Why would an upstanding noble do such things?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask me. Just because someone has the title of nobility, doesn't mean they act like it. You have to understand that there are people out there who would love nothing more then to just ruin some enemy they have, backstabbing them, or commit crimes for their own selfish greed. The world, while it is beautiful, is not as pretty as it seems." I then brought Kyoko into our one-arm hug. "There are times when you have to make some really tuff decisions in life if you want to survive. Henrietta probably goes through the same thing."

"Onii-chan." Kyoko mutters, looking at me in worry.

"Back to my original point..." I continue. "If we can figure out what Fonquet's motive is and how she operates, we can devise a plan to stop her."

All of the girls nodded, understanding my explanation.

"We're here." Miss Longueville spoke up.

I leaned over the edge of the wagon, seeing the path that vanished into the forest.

"Looks like we'll have to go on foot from here." I said as all of us got off the wagon.

"I'll go see if I can go block off any escape routes Fonquet might have." Miss Longueville said.

I nod in agreement. "We'll go confront Fonquet." And with that, me and the girls splinted up with Miss Longueville and headed into the forest.

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

_At another place, in a cave hidden by forest and fog, were three figures._

_The first was feminine. Her body was shapely with white on her legs, blue on the sides, and purple lining between them. Gold bands were around her ankles, giving the appearance of boots as her feet appeared to be. Her top half looked like a uniform top with golden shoulders, making her look more imperial like a general. Her head was mostly encased in a purple scaled helmet with a black visor that wrapped around the edges. The bottom half of her face was visible with pink lips, enhancing her female sensuality. The only and most obviously inhuman aspect about her were the snakes coming out underneath her helmet like hair. This was Elite Phantom Medusa._

_Standing next to her was a male Phantom. His body was purple while it's armor was aqua blue. The armor resembled samurai armor covered in scales. On its head was a helmet that resembled a fish, fins spread apart, and on its forehead was a sharp-looking horn and unlike Medusa's helmet, you can see his eyes which were ocean blue. Below the helmet were sharp-looking teeth. A noticeable aspect about him is that it looked like his legs could combine and transform into something. This was Elite Phantom Neptune._

_The third and final figure was resting in a bed and hidden behind sheets, it's shadow showing it was male. _

_"Your report?" The mysterious man asked._

_Both Phantoms bowed to him and Neptune was the one to speak. **"Devil has failed, Wiseman-sama."**_

_This time Medusa spoke up. **"From what I've been able to gather from Pixie, it was the** **Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai** __**himself."**_

_"Nani!?"_

**_"But it seems that this Wizard is not Haruto Souma." _**_Neptune quickly added._

_If the covers weren't there, we could have seen Wiseman raise an eyebrow. "A different one you say? Tell me more."_

**_"It seems that this one is much more violent than our Wizard. Pixie said that he's killed a human himself." _**_Medusa said with a bit of disbelief in her voice._

_"Really!?" Wiseman was surprised. "Then he is indeed not our Wizard. Even so, he still opposes us and must be dealt with before he reaches the level of Haruto Souma himself." He turns to Medusa. "Medusa, I trust you to deal with this new Wizard?"_

_Medusa rises to her feet and bows. **"It shall be done, Wiseman-sama." **And with that, Medusa leaves. _

_Once Medusa was gone, Wiseman turns to Neptune. "Neptune, can you tell me more about this new Wizard?"_

**_"Yes. It seems that for killing the human, who was the Imperial Messenger, the people of the court have branded him with the name 'Mage Killer' for the Messenger was indeed a mage after all."_**

_"The 'Mage Killer' eh?" Wiseman was deep in thought before he brought up another subject. "How goes with retrieving Phoenix?"_

**_"Sadly, we have made no progress."_** _Neptune bows in apology. **"But we have predicted that a solar eclipse is fast approaching. Not only can we use this as a chance to make a Sabbath, but this might also give us a chance to recover Phoenix."**_

_"Very good. You are dismissed."_

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

"Are we there yet?" Kirche complained.

"No." Louise growled, irritated like me.

"How about now?"

"No." Tabitha said this time.

"Now...?"

"No." I snarled as I cut a branch that was in the way.

"How about-"

"NO!" Both me and Louise shouted.

I am this close to just killing her right now to save me and Louise the trouble. I can even make up a lie about how she died while facing Fonquet bravely.

"Onii-chan, my feet hurt!" Kyoko complained.

I go over to her and bend down, my back to her. "Here, I'll carry you." Kyoko got on me after I said that, and me and the girls continued walking with me giving Kyoko a piggy-back ride.

The girls and I have been walking for awhile but for the past half hour, Kirche has been doing nothing but complain. I mean, seriously. This girl has all the energy in the world to chase me, but doesn't have any when walking? What the fuck!?

"Darling~! My feet hurt too!" Kirche complained again. "Let me ride you as well!"

"Sorry, but I had only one seat available and Kyoko has now taken it." I said.

"We're here..." Tabitha used her staff to point at something. We all look forward and from a distance, we all saw an old log cabin. Bingo! I set down Kyoko and we all hide behind bushes.

"So, what should we do?" Louise asked.

"Obviously, we go in and get the Staff of Destruction." Kirche got up and was about to walk forward, but I stopped her and got her to lay low.

"Are you stupid or something!? There could be traps!" I said. I then picked up a pebble and throw it out into the opening. Nothing. "OK, me and Tabitha will go towards the cabin. You girls stay here and keep a look out for Fonquet."

They all nodded and Tabitha and I stealthily went towards the cabin. Once we made it there,, we both pushed our backs against the wall.

I turned to Tabitha and asked. "You got a spell that can detect traps or anything? Both magical and non-magical."

She nodded and with a wave of her staff, a light blue breeze swept through the cabin. After a few seconds, she replies. "No traps..."

With that said, I got in front of the door and slammed the door open and immediately dropped to the floor in case if there were still traps. You can't always rely on magic and it does have it's limits and one can never be too carful. With nothing happening, I got up and both the bluenette and I inspected the place.

The smell of rotting wood was all over the place and there was dust and cobwebs all over. Who would want to hide out here?

"Check the place and stay cautious." I said to Tabitha and we both rooted around.

It was only a few minutes later when the bluenette spoke up. "Found it..."

Say what now!? I turned around and in the small girl's hands was a small purple box, the size of a small trunk, with silver accents.

I frown. "This isn't right. Look around. If Fonquet was really hiding here, then where are the signs? Not even the dust has been disturbed." My frown grew heavier. "This is all too easy."

Then there was a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The voice belonged to Louise.

And then...

BOOM!

Both me and Tabitha rushed outside to see another golem made out of dirt attacking the girls. While it was not as big as the one that attacked the vault, it was still Fonquet's work.

"Fuck! I knew it was too easy!" I cursed before turning to Tabitha. "Tabitha, get the girls to a safe spot, I'll take care of the golem!" She nods and runs towards the girls. Now, it's time to get to work.

I drew Derf and smacked him. "Hey, wake up Derf. We got work to do."

_"Yawn~! Who're facing this time?"_

I pointed towards the golem.

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"_

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I then threw Derf into the air and activated my Driver.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

When the WizarDriver materialized around my belt, I put on my Water Ring and flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Flipping my Ring's visor, I shout out, "Henshin!" and placed it in front of the hand author.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Once donned in my Water Style armor, Derf fell threw the magic circle, transforming into the WizardSwordGun in sword mode where I caught him. With that done, I ran towards the golem.

"Hey! Big and ugly! Down here!" I called out to the golem, switching Derf to gun mode and opening his Hand Author.

**COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

Somehow hearing me, the earth construct turned towards me. Just what I wanted.

**WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

"Hope you like water!" I took aim and shot four empowered water covered bullets where they made holes on the golem who stepped back from my sudden attack.

"How did you like that!?" Then, right before my eyes, pieces of the earth rose up and filled in the holes of the golem. "Nani!?"

The golem went for a punch, but I jumped out of the way. I then immediately jumped onto the arm and ran up towards the head, switching Derf into sword mode. Once I was close enough to the head, I stabbed one of its eye and then slashed away the other eye, blinding it. The golem, now blind, tried to smack me, but I jumped off and the result was that it smacked itself in the face. I kinda found that funny.

"Haru!" I heard Louise call out to me. I turned and saw the girls a good distance away, but not too far where I can't hear them. "What do you want us to do!?"

"Provide cover fire!" I called back, turning around to see that the golem had just finished regenerating its eyes. Just when it got up, it was assaulted by a flamethrower and three human sized ice lances, curtsey of Kirche and Tabitha. Then it was hit by levitated trees and boulders, curtsey of my imouto. Then its leg was blown up, curtsey of Louise.

"Dang it! I was aiming for the head." I somehow heard Louise say that.

With all of the girls keeping the golem busy, this gave me time to switch Rings.

"Time to go Hulk on this thing." I said.

**EXCITE! PLEASE!**

My entire body then suddenly bulged, becoming a tower of muscle and might that easily dwarfed my previous height.

"Oh Darling! You're so manly!" Kirche swooned.

"Now's not the time!" Louise snapped, throwing another explosion and I noticed that her aim was getting better and, dare I say it, explosions getting stronger?

"HARU! SMASH!" I yelled, my voice way deeper, as I charged towards the golem. It sent a punch at me, but I easily caught it without breaking a sweat and, to the surprise of the girls, lifted up the golem and threw him to the side where it crashed into the cabin, destroying it. I then jumped a great distance towards it and landed with a crash on it where I continued to punch and destroy the non-living hell out of it until it swatted me away, Excite wearing off.

As I was getting up, using Derf to steady me, I stare at the earth construct regenerating once again.

_"I don't know about you aibou, but I'm starting to get annoyed of this thing constant regeneration."_

"You and me both." I groaned. If this keeps up, I'll just keep spending all of my mana until I have nothing left. And the worst part, I forgot to eat!

"Haru/Onii-chan!" Both Louise and Kyoko came running next to me, worried about me.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"I just got swatted by a 10 feet golem. I'm peachy." I said sarcastically.

Louise then had this look that said that she had an idea.

"Tabitha, throw me the Staff of Destruction!" Louise called out.

"Huh?" Both me and Kyoko said in confusion.

Tabitha cooperated and used her magic to send us the case containing the Staff of Destruction. The golem tried to catch it, but it was too slow and with Tabitha's wind magic, she was able to guide the case through its fingers and it landed right into Louise's hands.

"Louise, what are you planning?" I asked.

"It said that with the Staff of Destruction, even a Dot Class Mage is able to kill a dragon." Louise explained. "If I use this, then we might be able to destroy that thing."

"That does sound like a good idea." I said. "Worst case scenario, we're all blown up to bits."

"You're a genius, Louise!" Kyoko said causing Louise to blush from the compliment.

Louise then hurriedly opened the box and I expected to see some kind of magic specter or some kind of wand. Instead, what I saw was...a rocket launcher!? No fucking way!

"What the hell!?" I gaped. "The Staff of Destruction is a military rocket!"

"Huh?" Louise looked at me like I was crazy. "Haru, it's the Staff of Destruction!"

"No, it's a rocket launcher!" I exclaimed.

Kyoko then saw that the golem was coming towards us. "Ah! It's coming this way!"

Moving fast, Louise took out the rocket launcher and waved it around like some kind of staff, but nothing happened. "Why isn't this working!?"

"Oh, give me that!" Stabbing Derf to the ground, I got to my feet and snatched the military weapon from her hands and then somehow...I knew how to use this. How is that possible? I've never touched something like this in my life yet, when I touched this, my runes started to glow and now I feel like a master.

I hit the hidden latch, extended the barrel of the weapon, and raised the aiming square.

"Everyone, get back and get down!" I yell to everyone as they did as I told and I took aim. "Astalavista baby!" Making sure that I wouldn't miss, I hit the trigger, launching an explosive rocket out the front. My aim was true and the rocket hit the golem's torso, exploding in a fiery blast, causing the whole thing to collapse into a pile of dirt, this time not regenerating, thank Kami.

"Phew." I breath a sigh of relief, tossing the weapon away. It only had shot any way so now it was useless unless someone can make more, which I doubt anyone can do in this world. I looked at the girls and everyone was gaping with mouths open except Tabitha who's eyes were the biggest they ever been.

It was a few minutes later when the girls finally recovered.

"Onii-chan sugoi!" My imouto said as she looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"Ah, it was nothing." I said, smiling behind my helmet while scratching it.

"Oh Darling, that was amazing!" Kirche said.

Louise just remained speechless.

Tabitha then brought up a very important point. "Where do you think Fonquet is?"

"That's right!" Kirche and the rest suddenly realized. "This golem was here so Fonquet should be close!"

With caution levels raised, we all look around to see if we can spot the thief when we saw Miss Longueville picking up the rocket launcher.

"You all did a very good job." The green haired secretary said in a tone that really made me feel uneasy as she undid her hair and removed her glasses, looking like a different person with those minor adjustments. Wait a minute. Green hair. Oh fucking son of a bitch!

I went to grab Derf, but Miss Long-no, Fonquet pointed the rocket launcher at us. "Hold it right there."

We all flinched, I'm acting, while I froze, hand just about to grab Derf.

"First off, I would like to thank you, Gandalfr, for teaching me how to use this weapon. "Fonquet said, smirking. "My clients will be most appreciated."

"Clients?" I said. "I would ask who you're working for but I have this feeling that you won't tell us." Hey, this isn't an anime people. People just don't come out and say who they're working for like in the shows.

"Well, aren't you a smart kid." Fonquet said sarcastically. "That's is correct. My clients asked to remain unknown and what's the point of telling some kids that are about to die?"

"Why are you doing this?" Louise asked.

She laughed a little. "Alright, I'll humor you." Oh wow. This woman is going to make the one of the biggest mistakes ever. Giving away information. "Once I had the Staff of Destruction in hand and was able to escape from you two girls," She said that to Louise and Kyoko. "I was ready to up and leave when I faced a sudden problem. I didn't know how to use the Staff of Destruction. I thought that someone from the academy might know but even _they _didn't know how to use it. I will admit that I was surprised that they sent students after me instead of the teachers, but I thought that familiar boy might be able to help me. Not only is it fascinating that you can use magic, all four elements no less, but also in fact that you are the legendary familiar, Gandalfr who is a master of any weaponry."

So I was some kind of legendary Familiar? As if being Kamen Rider Wizard and having two Phantoms inside of me wasn't enough.

"A legendary...familiar?" Louise blinked.

"You really haven't figured it out, Miss Vallière?" Fomquet said. "There's only one reason why you summoned two human familiars. One of them uses all four elements. That should have been a clue. The Gandalfr was one of the four Familiars of our Founder Brimir. I don't know what kind of Familiar your little female friend here is, but with that logic, that would make you a Void Mage."

Everyone gasped at her claim.

"I'm...what?" Louise gasped in shock.

"So then...all those explosions..." Kirche began.

"Were no accidents." Kyoko finished for her.

"Her Void magic was probably so potent that using it by conventional means is pointless." I theorized.

"That is correct. Were you anyone else, I would have thought you were some kind of rogue mage that has a grudge against other mages, considering you're called the 'Mage Killer' after all." Fonquet said. "Now, I believe the time for talk is over. Goodbye Gandalfr..." She then hit the trigger but like I expected, nothing happened. "What!?" She tired hitting the trigger multiple times, but nothing happened. "Why isn't this thing working!?"

I grab onto Derf and turned around. "Because there's nothing magical about it. The 'Staff of Destruction' is a good name for it, but you made the mistake thinking it was magic."

"What!?" Fonquet gasped, fear now in her voice knowing that she didn't have some great destructive weapon over us.

"Your so called 'Staff of Destruction' is a weapon from Kyoko and I's world. It's pure technology. Think of it like a musket or a crossbow. It needs to be reloaded and guess what? It only had one shot." I then swing around Derf a bit. "Now, I believe you called me among the lines of 'Mage Killer,' right?"

_"Lady, you are, as my aibou puts it, so fucked."_

Realizing that she was in deep shit, Fonquet took off running.

I sigh. "Do you think you can escape me that easily?" I switched Derf to gun mode and fired one shot towards her. Fonquet raised a wall of dirt to block it, but the bullet just swerved around it and struck Fonquet's right leg, igniting a loud, shrill scream of pain from her as she fell to the ground as the wall of dirt crumbled.

I walk up to her, seeing lots of blood pour out of her leg and her struggling to get up. She tried crawling away, but I stood in the way of her path, making her look up in fear at me.

"You should thank your luck and my imouto, Kyoko, for you would be magicless and dead by now." I kneel down and then hit her neck with the butt of Derf's handle, knocking her into unconscious. "Now, go to sleep." I then get up and turn to the girls. "Well, that takes care of everything now, does it?"

Oh how wrong I was.

_"Aibou, look out!"_

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"GAHHHHHH!" A huge ball of dark energy struck my back and exploded.

"HARU!" All the girls, except Tabitha who only looked in shock, cried out as I rolled on the ground towards them, black smoke coming off my armor.

_"Aibou, you okay!?" _

"W-What was that?" I gritted badly, my whole body in pain.

**"Looks like Pixie wasn't joking when she said that you were much more violent." **A female voice said. **"No matter. I will still kill you."**

We all turned to see a figure come out of the trees...wait a minute...NO FUCKING WAY! IT CAN'T BE!

"Medusa!"

* * *

**And done! Phew! Again, sorry this was late. I had school work to do and other stuff that suddenly came up. It looks like Medusa is now here and is going to kill Haru under Wiseman's order plus, it seems that Wiseman is trying to get Phoenix out of the sun. This can only mean bad things for Haru and the group. But on the bright side, we got to see Kyoko do some intense magic, that golem never stood a chance. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	9. Valentine Wizard

**Hello Fanfiction readers and Happy Valentine's Day! **** Ashbel Longhart here to bring you guys my version of a chocolate gift to you all. Just like my other story, I was really stuck on what to do with this until my little sister, again, gave me an idea that just might work. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, sit back and enjoy some chocolate because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**Valentine Special: Onii-chan's Chocolate.**

* * *

**(Louise's Room, Morning)**

What a beautiful day today. Sun-san was out and the birds were out flying and chirping there wonderful song. I get up from Louise's bed and stretch to get the kinks out.

Hm? Oh! Hi there. I didn't see you. I'm Kyoko, Kyoko Yamamoto. I bet you were expecting to talk to my onii-chan. Well guess what? You're not and instead, you get me. Isn't that great! Although, since this is our only time to speak to one another, I hope we can get along.

Anyway, I bet you people are wondering why you're not talking to onii-chan right now. Well, today is a very special day. Do you know what today is? If you don't know, then I'll tell you. It's Valentine's Day! Hey! What's with that indifferent look on your face! Geez.

I get out of Louise's bed and put on my clothes that onii-chan asked Ms. Quinn to make. What was this uniform from again? Onii-chan said something about a Magic High School. Oh well, I'll think about it later. Right now, I have more important things I need to do.

I look to where my onii-chan usually sleeps, only to find a note in his place. Curious, I go and pick it up and read it.

Note: "Kyoko or Louise, if you're reading this right now, I am probably eating in the kitchen right now. If you need me, you know where to find me. If you can't, just ask the workers."

Well, it's good to know that onii-chan is at the kitchen and not out killing someone. I hate to admit it, but onii-chan looked really scary when he was covered in all off that blood. I shiver just thinking about it.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, it throw away the note and made my way to Louise to wake her up.

Getting close to Louise, I grab her shoulder and shake her gently. "Come one, Louise. It's time to wake up."

Louise shakes me off and mumbles. "Five more minutes."

I sigh and think. What would onii-chan do at a time like this? Oh! I know!

I grab the ends of Louise's blanket and strongly pull it, making Louise fly and land back on her bed with a "Oof!"

"Wakey, wakey Louise!" I said. "You don't want to miss breakfast now, do you?"

She just glares at me, which had no affect of scaring me, and unwillingly got up to get dressed. When she gets done, she looks around and then turns to me.

"Kyoko, where's Haru?" Louise asked.

"He's at the kitchen eating breakfast." I answered.

Louise gives an understanding look and nods her head. We then exit the room and headed to get our breakfast.

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

I take a spoonful of soup into my mouth, Marteau-san's cooking is as good as ever. I finish my soup and my loaf of bread and thank Marteau-san and the other workers for the food.

"Oh, it was nothing." Marteau-san said. "Anything for 'Our Sword's' little sister."

Speaking of swords. "Where's Onii-chan?"

"He's out teaching that Tabitha girl again." One of the workers answered.

"I see." I said but my chest tightened when I heard this information. For some reason lately, my chest has been hurting lately when ever I see or hear onii-chan is with another girl. I don't know why that is but like all the time, I brush it off. I then turn to Marteau-san.

"Mr. Marteau!"

He turns to me. "Yes?"

"This might sound sudden, but can you please let me use the kitchen just for today!" My request surprised everyone in the room.

"May I ask why?" Marteau asked.

"Well..." I said nervously. "I...wanted to make some chocolate for onii-chan."

Marteau-san raised his eyebrow. "Why do want to make some chocolate for 'Our Sword'?"

I then began to explain to him and all the workers that were listening about Valentine and what's it about.

"Oh ho!" Marteau-san said loudly. "If I didn't know any better, I say you would be using this as an excuse to confess your forbidden love to him!"

I blush at his outrages claim. "What!? No! Why would you say that!?"

Everyone laughs at my reaction.

"We're just teasing you." Marteau-san said.

"Can I please just use your kitchen for just today?" I said in a begging tone.

He held up one finger. "On one condition." He then looks over the crowd of his workers. "Siesta, can you please get over here!" The workers get out of the way to make a path for Siesta-chan to get through. He then turns back to me. "Now, I don't just let anyone use my kitchen. You can use my kitchen if only you let Siesta here help you."

"That's okay with me." I quickly said. "To tell you the truth, I need all the help I can get."

"Then it's settled." Marteau-san then turns to Siesta-chan. "Siesta, you help 'Our Sword's little sister here make some chocolate."

Siesta-chan nods and turns to me. "Look like I'll be helping you."

I grab her hands and bring them up to our faces as I looked at her with a grateful look. "Thank you so much, Siesta-chan. I need all the help I can get."

"Well then, we'll just get out of your way. Good luck." And with that, Marteau-san and the other workers left, leaving me and Siesta-chan alone with the whole kitchen to ourselves.

Once everybody had left, Siesta instantly asked. "So, can you tell me more about this Valentine's Day?"

"What's Valentine's Day?" Me and Siesta-chan turn around to see who said that, only to see the girl that's been trying to get my brother in bed, Kirche-san, the girl that onii-chan has been teaching, Tabitha-chan, and the person I consider the big sister I never had, Louise-chan.

"Oh! Kirche, Tabitha, Louise." I said, surprised to see these three here of all places. I slightly glared at Kirche for a bit before stopping.

"I was looking for you when you said something about Valentine." Louise said. "What is that?"

"I would also like to know." Kirche said.

"Curious..." Tabitha joined.

'Oh boy.' I thought.

* * *

**(One Explanation Later...)**

"Are you sure you're not using this as an excuse to confess your forbidden love for your brother?" Kirche-san asked me.

I blushed crimson and wave my arms frantically. "NO! I don't feel that way about onii-chan!"

Louise-chan then turns to Tabitha-chan. "By the way, where is Haru?"

"Cleaning sword..." Tabitha-chan just said.

"Anyway..." I bring everyone's attention back to me. "Can you girls help me? I've never made chocolate before and I would appreciate the help."

"Hmm..." Kirche-san got into a thinking pose before coming to her answer. "I guess I can help. What kind of future big sister would I be if I didn't help my future little sister?"

Both me and Louise-chan glared at her. I am not letting this bi-wow! Hold it there! I am not onii-chan here.

"I'll help." Tabitha said.

"Arigato Tabitha!" I said.

"What did she say?" Kirche asked.

"Thank you." Tabitha translated. Looks like onii-chan's lessons are paying off.

"I might as well help out as well." Louise-chan said. "I can't have one of my familiars hurting herself."

"Arigato Louise!" I said in a thankful tone. For some reason, she blushed a little and turned away from me.

"Now before we begin, this has to stay a secret to onii-chan until we're done." I added before we started. "Got it?"

Everyone nodded, but Tabitha-chan brought up an important fact. "But who will keep Haru distracted?"

We all then realized that she was right. Onii-chan always comes here to either get food, or cook. What if he comes in and finds us all making chocolate! Just the thought sends me into panic.

"Kyoko, calm down!" Siesta-chan said but I continued to literally run around in circles panicking.

Just then, a light of hope came through the door.

"Huh? What are you ladies up to?"

We all turn to see that boy that onii-chan almost tried to murder, Guiche.

"Uh...why are you all looking at me like that?"

* * *

**(One Explanation Later...)**

"No! No! No way! I will not do it!" Guiche-san said.

"But you have to!" I said.

"No! There is no way I am going to distract that demon-" I glared at him. "Uh, I mean, distract that amazing mage while you girls are here making sweets!"

"But we have no one else. Please, you have to distract my brother long enough for us to finish." I asked.

"In case you've forgotten already, he nearly tried to kill me!" Guiche-san then turns around and prepares to walk away. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll-"

"He'll do it."

We all turn our heads to see the only girl who had forgiven Guiche-san when he was two-timing, Montmorency-chan.

"Montmorency, what are you saying!?" Guiche-san asked, surprised and horrified that his girlfriend is making him face onii-chan.

"Guiche, just the sight of the familiar makes you either turn the other way or running and screaming like a little girl." Montmorency-chan said, the information making me and all the other girls, except Tabitha-chan, giggle. "I say it's time you faced your fears once and for all." And with that, Montmorency-chan grabbed Guiche-san by his cloak and dragged him away while Guiche-san was kicking and screaming, trying to get free.

"Well, at least we have someone to distract Haru." Louise-chan said. "That's one problem solved."

I then turn to face all the girls. "All right everyone, let's make the best chocolate ever for onii-chan!" We all cheered except Tabitha-chan who just her staff to give a silent cheer. "So, who knows where to start?"

Siesta-chan was the only one to raise her hand. Oh boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

**(With Guiche and Montmorency)**

_Currently, both Guiche and Montmorency, the latter still holding onto the former's cloak to ensure that he doesn't escape, were hiding behind a bush, spying on the infamous 'Mage Killer', Haru who was currently cleaning up his talking sword friend, Derflinger._

_"Alright, there he is." Montmorency whispered._

_Guiche didn't say anything as he was sweating bullets._

_"This is our chance." Montmorency then brought her boyfriend in front of her and kicked him out from where they were hiding. "Now go!"_

_Guiche slightly glared at her before nervously shaking as he was making his way towards the magical masked rider._

_When he was close enough, he spoke up, stuttering. "H-Hello t-there, S-Sir Haru."_

_Hearing his voice, Haru stops wiping Derf and turns his had towards the earth mage. "Hm? Guiche? What do you need?"_

_"Oh, I j-just thought I s-say h-hello." Guiche stuttered._

_"Say hello?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem very like you. Are you planning something?"_

_That question caused Guiche and Montmorency, who was still hiding behind the bush, to panic._

_"W-W-What!? W-Why would you t-think that!?" Guiche stuttered._

_"Well, one: there's no way you would be talking to me just to say hello and two: you would be running at the sight of me by now." Haru said as he wiped off the rest of the oil that covered his sword friend._

_Just when Guiche was going to spill the beans, Montmorency came to the rescue._

_"He's trying to conquer his fears of you." Montmorency said as she came out of the bush._

_"His fears?" Haru pointed to himself ."Of me?" _

_"I told him to stop being a big baby and get over his fear of you almost killing him." Montmorency half lied since what she said _was_ true. She turned to Guiche. "Isn't that right, Guiche?"_

_"Uh, yeah!" Guiche quickly said. _

_"Which is why we're going to be with you all day." Montmorency added._

_Guiche whiplashed his head towards the water mage. "Wait! What!?"_

_Montmorency pulled Guiche near and whispered to him. "This is the only way to keep this barbarian busy while the others girls are making chocolate. Suck it up!"_

_"If you guys are going to be around me for the entire day, then you can help me with something." Haru said as he sheathed Derf and got up._

_What Haru said raised eyebrows on the two blond mages._

* * *

**(Back with Kyoko)**

Hey guys! Your probably wondering what's happening right now.

"Hurry! Put out the fire!" Siesta-chan yelled.

"Dammit Zerbst! Why did you Fireball the beans!?" Louise-chan asked.

"I just wanted to quicken the process of heating up the beans!" Kirche-san said.

Chaos. That's what's happening right now along with some fire. If you're wondering what happened, we were heating up the cocoa beans to get rid of the germinating seed when the red headed cow baka thought it was a good idea to use her magic to 'speed up' the process which resulted in the beans and everything around it to catch fire. If I was onii-chan right now, I would take Derflinger-san and shove him up her-well, I'll let you think about that.

With a wave of my hands, water instantly appeared from a nearby bucket and instantly put out the fire.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Louise-chan then glared towards Kirche-san.

"Never, ever do that again."

"How was I supposed to know that they would catch fire so easily!?" Kirche-san said.

While those two were bickering as always, the rest of us looked at the state of the beans.

"They're completely burned." Siesta-chan said.

Tabitha-chan picked up a bean but it instantly crumbled in her hands.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, we do have some left over ingredients from the ball. Maybe we can use those?" Siesta-chan suggested.

I quickly nodded. "I want to get this done fast in case Guiche-san and Montmorency-chan aren't doing a very good job of stalling onii-chan."

We all nod and get to work once again.

**Moments later...**

"And they're done!" I shouted, holding up the tray of finished chocolates like it was some big trophy.

"That took a lot more work than I liked." Kirche-san complained a bit.

"Now, let's taste them to see if they turned out right." Siesta-chan suggested which we all nodded in agreement. We each took one piece of chocolate for ourselves and ate it and the result was-

"TOO SWEET!" We all shouted.

"Why is this so sweet?" Louise-chan asked, staring at her piece of chocolate.

"I know we put in the right amount of sugar." Siesta-chan.

As we were thinking about what went wrong, Tabitha-chan quickly had the answer for us.

"Kirche..."

We all look towards Kirche-san and she scratched her head and laughed a bit, trying to avoid eye contact with us.

"Zebrst, what did you do?" Louise-chan asked, glaring daggers.

"I just thought this chocolate could use more sugar to make it more sweet." Kirche-san said.

"Exactly how much sugar did you add?" Siesta-chan asked.

Tabitha-chan then picked up an empty discarded bag from the floor.

"A whole bag." Kirche confessed.

"A Whole Bag!?" We all shouted.

"Didn't it even occur to you that that amount of sugar would have made it too sweet?" Louise-chan asked.

"Well sorry!" Kriche-san shouted.

I slump down. "Great. Now what are we gonna do?"

"We could make dark chocolate." Siesta-chan suggested.

"Onii-chan doesn't like dark chocolate." I quickly said to get rid of the idea.

Just when our problems couldn't get any worse, they just did.

"Kyoko?"

We all turn our head and saw-

"Onii-chan!?"

It was indeed my precious onii-chan, carrying a couple of bags with Guiche-san and Montmorency-chan carrying a few bags themselves. I could tell from their looks that they were sorry for not distracting onii-chan long enough.

"What are you girls doing here?" Onii-chan asked.

"Uh...we were just...er!" I stuttered as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Helping..." Tabitha-chan quickly said just when I was about to give up and spill the beans.

"Helping?" Onii-chan repeated. "With what?"

"Making chocolate for me." Tabitha-chan answered back.

"I see." It seems onii-chan took the excuse. "Well, if it's not to much of a problem, can I use the kitchen? I need to make something."

"Sure. Go ahead." I said as we all left and Guiche and Montmorency left the bags they were carrying for onii-chan.

Once onii-chan closed the kitchen door, I slumped against the wall.

"Onii-chan has the kitchen. Now how are we supposed to make chocolate?"

"Why can't we just buy some chocolate?" Kirche-san suggested.

"But I wanted to make something special for onii-chan." I protested.

"Kyoko, as much as it angers me, Zerbrst is right." Louise said. "Without someplace to cook, how are you supposed to make hand made chocolate?"

With that fact, I really can't argue.

"Cheer up, Kyoko." Siesta-chan placed a hand on my shoulder. "There's always next time, right?"

"I guess." I said. Guess I have no other choice. "To the market!"

* * *

**(Hours later, Nighttime)**

It was now nighttime and I was currently outside with onii-chan.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Onii-chan asked.

I nervously took out from my pocket a wrapped up box of chocolate and hand it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Onii-chan had a surprised look and took the chocolates. "Thank you. Did you make these yourself?"

I shook my head. "No. There were too many problems that I couldn't make them." I then look down to the ground in sadness. "And I really wanted to make some for you."

I then felt onii-chan's hand on top of my head and no matter how many times he's done this, it never gets old.

"Goshinpainaku." Onii-chan said. "Just the thought of getting me chocolate is good enough."

"Onii-chan." I said, glad that onii-chan was still glad.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Onii-chan then takes out a rectangular box from his pocket and gave it to me. "Happy Valentine's Day."

I opened the box and inside...was perfect looking chocolate bar that looked like it shined in the darkness. My eyes widen.

"It took me a couple of tries, but I was able to make some chocolate for you." Onii-chan said, showing off his chocolate covered fingers.

I closed the box, looked up at him, and smiled. "Onii-chan, arigatō!"

So I couldn't make some chocolate for onii-chan, but that's OK since we're both happy with what we got. Besides, like Siesta-chan said, there's always next time, right?

* * *

**And done! I hope you all liked it. In my option, it was OK. I don't celebrate Valentine's so all this might not seem all that fluffy. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride. **


	10. CH 7: Elite, Unexpected Help, Ball

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter today! Did you all like my Valentine chocolate? I hope so. Anyway, last time, Haru and the gang have caught Fonquet and just when they were about to relax, Medusa comes and is here to kill Haru under Wiseman's order. What will happen? You'll have to find out through reading. Disclaimer time!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Alright, time to ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**CH 7: Elite Phantom, Unexpected Help, and the Ball(Again)**

* * *

**(Last Time) **

"The 'Mage Killer'!"

"Now, is there anyone who will volunteer for this quest?"

"Medusa, I trust you to deal with this new Wizard?"

"The Staff of Destruction is a military rocket!"

"Not only is it fascinating that you can use magic, all four elements no less, but also in fact that you are the legendary familiar, Gandalfr who is a master of any weaponry."

"You should thank your luck and my imouto, Kyoko, for you would be magicless and dead by now."

_"Aibou, look out!"_

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

**"No matter. I will still kill you."**

"Medusa!"

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Now)**

"Medusa!?" I gasped.

I can't believe it. It's really Medusa, one of the Elite Phantoms! How is she here!?

"Wait, you know her!?" Louise asked.

"Do I _know _her!? She's one of the Elite Phantoms, of course I know her!" I gritted as I struggle getting up. I aim Derf at the Phantom. "How are you alive Medusa!? Fueki killed you on the spot, stabbed you in the back!"

Medusa glares at me. **"I suggest you chose your words carefully, new ****Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai. Never bring up that name!"**

Seems I hit a soft spot. Unfortunately, I don't have the energy to taunt and just focus on the current situation at hand. "You didn't answer my question. How are you here?"

**"Hmph, I guess I can humor you." **Medusa flicks her snakes like flicking hair before speaking. **"It's true, I did die by the hands of that bastard, Fueki, but then, I, along with many more Phantoms, found myself in this new world that is just teeming with Gates. The only thing that stood out that day was that there was an eclipse, but that does not matter. As I've said, I am not the only one to have arrived here and now that Wiseman has been released from that bastard Fueki, we have all united under him in order to give birth to many more Phantoms."**

An eclipse? Is she talking about when Fueki was attempting a second Sabbath in order to revive his daughter, Koyomi?

**"Although, it makes me wonder something. How did you know how I died?" **

I scoffed. "Woman, I'm not the only who knows how you died." It was then that I _did _have enough energy to taunt. "I was laughing when the person you were so dedicated to backstabbed you, literally.

What I said obviously angered Medusa as she summoned her specter, the Arrogant. **"You've done it now, mahoutsukai!" **She then charged towards me.

"Bring it on!" I switch Derf to sword mode and charge myself.

Our weapons clashed and we struggled for power a bit until Medusa kicked me away and then the snakes on her head extended and lunged at me. I slashed wide to make them stop but their reflexes were greater than I expected and soon they wrapped around me tight, suffocating me a bit.

**"Now that I have you where I want you, be a good little ningen** **and die." **Medusa then prepared a dark sphere with my name on it.

"Haru/Onii-chan!" The girls, even Tabitha surprisingly, shouted in worry.

"Saseru ka!" I shouted as I activated Reaper's power, a black aura surrounding me as Medusa's snake's backed off like they had touched fire and got burnt.

**"Nani!?"**

Once free, I quickly turn Derf into gun mode and the black aura around me transferred over to him.

_"Again, this feels so weird!"_

I then fire off, what I now dub, a Reaper Bullet. Basically, it's a sliver bullet encased with Reaper's aura, the same shot I used against Mott that took away his magic. Let's see how a Phantom handles this!

Sensing that my bullet was bad news, Medusa fired off her magic dark sphere(of doom) and an explosion occurred as both of our attacks collided. Wait a minute, wasn't the Reaper Bullet supposed to easily pass through Medusa's attack, not collide and explode with it?

'What's going on Reaper!?'

_**"In case you haven't figured it out, I only gave you my enough powers to destroy **_**human _magic, but I didn't give you enough of my powers to allow you to destroy _P****hantom _magic."_**

'An you tell me this now!?'

_**"I thought you would have figured it out, guess I was wrong."**_

Oh how I so want to punch this guy right now.

Medusa stares at me in shock. **"It can't be! This sick and twisted aura of magic, impossible! The traitor Grim Reaper!?"**

'Wait a minute. Traitor, you're a traitor?'

_**"I was never one to follow orders. In fact, I never follow orders, no one tells me what to do. But apparently, they had to go and brand me a traitor when I didn't listen to Wiseman, kissasses, all of them. Well, except Dragon, probably the only thing good thing about him."**_

_**"Hey! I heard that!"**_

_**"You were supposed to!"**_

Huh, now that he mentions it, he's right! All the Phantoms are kissasses to Wiseman! How did I not notice this! Anyway, back to problem at hand.

"Yeah, Reaper's my Phantom." I said, switching Derf to sword mode and slipping on my Copy Ring.

**"What!? But I thought Dragon was your Phantom!?"**

"He is. I have two Phantoms inside of me." What I said surprised Medusa even more.

**"Impossible!"**

"Don't believe me? Then let me prove it to you!" I then open Derf's Hand Author and scanned the Copy Ring.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Once that was done, the black Derf/WizarSwordGun appeared in my hand and it instantly gave out a creepy chuckle.

"OK, can you not be creepy for like one second?" I said to it.

Its response was another creepy chuckle.

_"I don't think this guy's going to stop, aibou."_

I decide to ignore my new sword being creepy and focus on the task at hand, which is scanning my ring over my sword's Hand Authors.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

**WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Instantly, water appeared and swirled around Derf while black water appeared and swirled around the black Derf. Then, I shout a battle cry before charging towards the Elite Phantom.

* * *

**(With the girls)**

_The girls have never felt more worried than they have right now. Part of them , except for Tabitha, had thought Haru would always win any fight he would get into. He killed Mott, earning himself the title of 'Mage Killer', beat both Guiche's older brother and father, and any Phantom that came at him, yet right now, Seth was struggling for his life for the very first time._

_Then, they were surprised at the black aura that just suddenly appeared around their foul-mouthed, magical friend, brother for Kyoko._

_Then, when Haru was going for a double Water Slash Strike, they didn't know if was their imagination or not, but they could have sworn that when Haru charged towards the Elite Phantom, they saw a metallic Dragon and a very frightening clocked figure wielding a scythe._

_Then, when both fighters collided, there was and explosion that almost blew them away. Once the dust cleared, they saw Haru back in his civilian form, battered, bloodied, and a bit burnt, while Medusa was a little banged up herself, but was doing way better than Haru._

**_"You pest!" _**_Medusa extends her snakes again and they wrap around Haru, lifting him up into the air and suffocating him._

_"HARU!" The girls called out in worry._

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

**"You should know better than to mess with your superiors." **Medusa visor glows, sending out another snake and making it wrap around my neck, choking me.

"Haru!" The girls try to run over to me-

BOOM!

But Medusa sends a mini dark sphere to the ground in front of them, making them stop.

**"I would move if I were you, unless you want you Wizard friend dead." **Medusa threatened. **"Then again, I am going to kill him anyway."**

"You...!" Louise muttered, trembling with anger.

"Let go of onii-chan, you bitch!" Kyoko demanded.

"Hey! You...do not...use...that tone...of voice...when I...am...around...young lady!" I manage to get say. I may be foul mouthed, but I'm not about to let my precious imouto be the same. The snake choking me tightens to make me stop talking.

**"Now then, where was I?" **Medusa said before turning back to me. **"Ah yes, you. Any last word before I kill you?" **I wanted to spit in her face but he snake prevented me from do so. **"Nothing? I must say, I expected more from you honestly. I wish we could play more but alas, I cannot take any chances. The risk of you reaching Haruto Souma's level is too great plus having the traitor as your Phantom just makes you an even bigger threat."**

Medusa's visor glows again, charging up for her last attack that will surely kill me. So this is it? I'm going to die? Kind of Ironic since I have a Grim Reaper for a Phantom. I'm sorry Kyoko...Louise...minna.

**"And now, die!"**

"I don't think so!"

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

WAIT, WHAT!?

A golden magic circle appeared right next to Medusa, similar to mines except that the gemstones were replaced with phases of the moon and the eye shapes in the center were different. The circle then exploded with the force of a bomb, sending Medusa flying and screaming in pain, forcing her to call off her snakes and making me fall but I didn't fall towards the hard ground.

**YES! GRAVITY! UNDERSTAND?**

Instead, I was floating, the gravity around me becoming zero as I was dropped onto the ground gently. Once I was done coughing and getting some air back into my lungs, I turn to see who my savior was and my eyes widen at what I saw.

"Bakana! Shiro...Mahoutsukai!" I wheezed out.

The Shiro Mahoutsukai lived up to it's name with white. Almost every inch of the suit was white with sliver ring holsters stretched across his sides, each ling holding a ring. On his shoulder, he sported a white mantle with gold lining running down to his back. His legs were covered with more white and gold fabric, giving the appearance of a robe like a classical wizard would wear. His boots and gloves were pure black, contrasting heavily with his suit. Wrapped around his waist was a WizarDriver like mines except the Hand Author was outlined in red rather than yellow. Finally, a majority of his helmet was covered in white plating like a hood. His face was an amber gemstone with silver eyepieces but his were slanted, making him a look more eerie.

This was the Shiro Mahoutsukai, that White Wizard, Kamen Rider Wiseman.

Now, while I am surprised to see the Shiro Mahoutsukai here, that wasn't what really surprised me. What really surprised me was that I wasn't seeing one Shiro Mahoutsuakai, I was seeing TWO Shiro Mahoutsukais! You heard me right, I said TWO! How do I know it's not just some copy from the Shiro Mahoutsukai? Well, one's obviously male while the other one's a female judging from the figure and curves, not to mention her G cup sized breasts.

"Who are they!?" Louise gasped.

"There are more Wizards like onii-chan!?" Kyoko gasped too.

Medusa coughed a bit before she got up, instantly glaring when her eyes landed on the male White Wizard. **"You!" **She then noticed female White Wizard. **"What!? Two of you!?"**

The male activated his WizarDriver and swiped his Explosion Ring.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Another magic appeared, this time in front of her face as it exploded and sent her flying again.

"He caused an explosion!?" Louise gasped, probably interested since all she's been doing with her magic is making explosions.

The male White Wizard turns to the female one. "Look after those kids. I'll take care of this Phantom."

The female White Wizard nodded and ran over to us.

Medusa finally gets up and glares at the male White Wizard. **"You'll pay for that!" **She conjured up more dark spheres and aimed them at the male White Wizard. **"DIE FUEKI!"**

The male White Wizard just calmly switched his and flipped his Hand Author twice before scanning his ring.

**BARRIER! NOW!**

A golden magic circle appeared in front of him this time and blocked the attacks that harmlessly exploded upon contact.

"I'm sorry but I do not know this Fueki you speak of. I think my wife exploded some of your brain cells." Did he just insult Medusa? I think he did for Medusa yelled in rage, totally contradictory to her usual calm self as she charged towards the male White Wizard who took a fighting stance.

With the female White Wizard, she came running up to us. "Is everyone OK?"

Everyone except Tabitha was too busy watching the male White Wizard fighting the Elite Phantom to answer so I answered for them. "Well, besides me, we're all OK."

The female White Wizard turned to the girls that were too busy watching the fight.

"I know watching my husband is fascinating and all but may you please avert your eyes away from him before I blow you all to kingdom come." The female White Wizard threatened as a purple aura formed around her, making the girls instantly turn to her.

'Scary.' I thought.

The female White Wizard seemed to have just dismissed the aura and turned to me. "Now for you." She then slipped on a ring and flipped her Hand Author twice before scanning her ring.

**FIRST AID! NOW!**

The female White Wizard then places her hand over me as a green glow appeared around me and...healed my wounds!

"Whoa!" Once the glow was gone, I looked at myself and found no injures.

Everyone was amazed for they have never have seen magic like that before.

"Sugoi!" Kyoko said with stars in her eyes.

I look back to the male White Wizard to see him block a swipe to his head before kicking Medusa away and switching to a different ring.

**CONNECT! NOW!**

Anpther golden magic circle appears next to him as he wasted no time sticking his hand in as another magic circle appeared next to Derf as his hand popped out from the other circle.

"You don't mind if I use this you, do you?" The Male White Wizard asked.

_"Wait, what?" _Derf didn't get to say more as he was dragged into the magic circle and appearing in the male White Wizard's hand as the Hamel Cane.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Am I flute and some kind of spear!?"_

The male White Wizard didn't have time to answer as more dark sphere were heading his way so he brought the now Derf turned Hamel Cane to where his lips would be and played what was very close to the Naruto main theme as the dark sphere were blocked by, and I can't believe I'm saying this, the power of music. With no mre things coming at him, the male White Wizard charges towards Medusa and clashes his weapon, well technically my weapon, against Medusa's weapon.

I then hear the sound of something being lifted and turn to the female White Wizard lifting up a huge remain of Fonquet's Golem with one hand, god damn! The other girls saw this too and their eyes nearly flew out of their sockets.

"Honey, in coming!" The female calls out to her husband before throwing the huge piece of land towards the two fighters.

Noticing the huge piece of earth heading their way, both fighters break out of their deadlock and move out of the way as the huge piece of earth crashed onto the spot where bother fighters were just minutes ago.

The male White Wizard angrily turns towards his wife. "Oi! I thought I told you to warn me before you do shit like that!"

"But I did warn you." The female White Wizard said innocently.

"That's not the point!" The male White Wizard said.

"Gomen'nasai anata, I've been a bad girl. Please punish me." What she said made us all froze. What did she mean by that and did she just speak Japanese?

"No, no, no! We are not doing that again!" Male White Wizard quickly denies to what female is suggesting. "I think we've scared ourselves enough already."

"Ahh, but I love it when you-" But before she could say anymore, the male White Wizard quickly placed a hand over where her mouth would be.

"Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, sorry" The female White Wizard then stopped talking about what ever she was talking about. Seriously, what are they talking about!?

We then see Medusa getting up and glares at all of us, mostly on the two White Wizards.

**"Grr...don't think you've won, I'll be back!" **Medusa then runs away.

"Hey, get back here!" Louise shouted but it was no use.

After awhile, we all looked at the two new Mahoutsukais and they vice versa. One Shiro Mahoutsukai, that's a surprise, but TWO!? That takes the cake.

The female White Wizard looked like she was going to do something but the male White Wizard quickly grabbed her shoulder prompting her to look at him as he shakes his head. He then looks at us, me more specifically and stabs his Hamel Cane to the ground and the minute he lets go of it, it turns back into Derf's original form.

The male White Wizard then turns around and I couldn't help but notice that he did this as if he's trying not to look at us. "We're leaving."

"Hai." The female White Wizard said, giving us one last look before going over to the male White Wizard's side as he slipped on a Teleport Ring.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

They then vanished in a flash of light, leaving nothing behind.

We all stood in silence before Kirche broke it. "What just happened?"

* * *

_Medusa is seen staggering forward into the cave, still recovering from the male White Wizard's attacks._

**_"Damn that Shiro Mahoutsukai! Fueki or not, he will pay for what he did to me!"_** _Medusa seethed, laying against a wall._

_Neptune sees her condition and runs over to her. **"Medusa, are you alright!?" **Neptune offers hand, but Medusa slaps it away._

**_"Keep your sympathy to yourself!" _**_Medusa snapped before getting up and staggering towards Wiseman's resting place._

_"Your report?" Wiseman asked, wanting to know what happened._

_Medusa bowed before speaking. **"Sumimasen Wiseman-sama, but I was unable to kill the new mahoutsikai."**_

_"Can you please explain how you failed?" Wiseman asked._

_Medusa nodded before speaking. **"Just as I was about to destroy the new mahoutsukai, the Shiro Mahoutsikai appeared."**_

_**"Nani!?" **Neptune gasped in surprise._

_Wiseman was also surprised but he chose to remain silent._

_"Was it Fueki that interfered with you?"_

_Medusa shook her head. **"Sadly, it was not."**_

_"I see."_

_**"But that is not all."** Both Phantoms turned their attention back to her. **"It was not just the Shiro Mahoutsikai that interfered with me, but there was a**_** second ****_Shiro Mahoutsikai with him, a female."_**

_"Nani!?" Now this information surprised Wiseman._

**_"Wait, you're saying that there's a second Shiro Mahoutsukai?"_** _Neptune asked._

_Again, Medusa nods. **"Yes, but that is not all. I have discovered that not only does this new mahoutsukai have Dragon within him but he also possess the traitor, Grim Reaper as his Phantom."**_

_Now this greatly surprised everyone in the cave._

**_"Impossible! You can't be serious!"_** _Neptune said._

**_"I wish, but there is no mistaking that dark magic anywhere. It's him."_** _Medusa said._

_Wiseman was thinking for a moment before he spoke up. "Thank you Medusa. This information will serve us well. You two are dismissed."_

_Both Phantoms bow before leaving Wiseman to himself._

* * *

**(Headmaster's Office)**

"After that, the both of them left." I said, finishing up the events of Fonquet's capture, the encounter of Medusa, and the surprise assistance of the two Shiro Mahoutsukais. Currently, Me, Louise, and Kyoko were the only ones here with Osmond and Colbert.

"I see." Osmond said, sad that Longueville was Fonquet this whole time.

"To think, there are more Wizards like you out there." Colbert said, amazed that there were Wizards like me out there.

"There's a couple of more questions I like to ask you." I said.

"What do you want to know?" Osmond asked.

I decide to be blunt. "During the fight with Fonquet, she called me a Gandalfr, a legendary familiar to this Brimir guy you all worship. Care to explain?"

Osmond frowned and got serious. "So you know..."

I nod. "Plus the little fact that Louise here is a Void Mage."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Louise asked.

Osmond seemed to slump slightly in his seat, no longer acting like his usual perverted self. "It is no secret that the power of the Void is the foundation of our religion, thus making it holy in our eyes. Would anyone have believed us if we just outright said that we rediscovered the considered lost element inside Miss Vallière?"

If he put is like that, he has a point.

"There are no outward signs of Void magic, not to mention the risk of blasphemy in trying to imitate it, do you realize what would happen if Miss Vallière was indeed a Void Mage?" Osmond asked.

"Is Void magic really that powerful?" Kyoko asked.

"You have no idea..." Osmond said ominously.

"I think I'm getting what you're trying to say." I said, seeing what the old mage was trying to tell us. The Void is incredibly powerful on it's own, Louise's explosions were proof of that. Being the center of Halkeginia's religion, it would cause a storm of unwanted people wanting to either take advantage of Louise for political reasons or use her as a figurehead for someone's ambition, stating it as 'divine will' that it be carried out. Louise is just a teenager that's still getting education and if words get out, she'll get swamped with people playing tug of war with her and considering how explosive she is, no pun intended, it would make nay situation worse.

"That is why her magic must be kept secret at _all costs_! No matter what." Osmond said. "If words gets out then I fear it would be the end of the world as we know it."

"Wha!?" Louise gasped "Headmaster, surely it can't be that bad!"

Kyoko nodded. "It can't possibly be that bad."

"No, he has a point you two." I said, frowning. "If word gets out that Void magic has returned, then everyone will be trying to use you, Louise, for political or personal gains. People backed up by royal families would stop at nothing to get you into their hands. The military could use your powers as a super weapon to wipe out their enemies or even try to conquer other nations. People against Henrietta and her mother would want to use you to overthrow them for their own gains. Heck, I bet even some really brave common folks with a rebellious spirit would try to convince you to overthrow the current system since it mistreats them very badly. Although, I will admit I would like it if the current system would just get blown and thrown to hell." Everyone was surprised by my comment. "Anyway, my point is that this is just in Tristain. Think what would happen if the other nations come after you. It would not be pretty."

Both girls slump, seeing my point.

"As for my last question." I said, turning to Osmond. "It's about the Staff of Destruction. It's actually a rocket launcher, a weapon from me and Kyoko's world."

"Really!?" Both Osmond and Colbert were surprised.

I nod. "I would like to know how a dangerous weapon like that got here."

Osmond sits up straight before speaking. "I can't tell you much. I found it during my youth. You see, I was fighting a dragon and was almost nearly killed when out of the blue this...explosive projectile hit the beast, killing it in an instant. I had never seen anything like it. I looked towards where the projectile came from and saw a strange man dressed in a green uniform wielding a second staff. He was wounded and I couldn't understand a word he said." Osmond sighed before continuing. "He died not long after and he had an unused staff with him. Out of respect for saving me, we buried him and sealed the second staff here where it couldn't be misused."

"A man in a green uniform?" I said. Sounds like he ran into a soldier, probably from a war if he was wounded. "How long ago was this?"

"About thirty or forty ago if I'm correct."

"I see." I said, trying to think of any wars thirty or forty years ago.

"I apologize if I wasn't much help on the subject." Osmond apologized.

I waved it off. "It's okay."

Colbert then brought up some good news. "Oh! I almost forgot. With the Fonquet incident now over, the ball is back on track." Well, good news for the girls.

"Quick Louise! If we hurry, we can fix our dresses before the ball!" Kyoko said before running out of the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Louise soon follows.

All us guys just laugh a bit.

* * *

**(Ball of Frigg)**

It was now nighttime and the Ball of Frigg was in full swing, again. Students were either dancing or just talking, again. The teachers were talking amongst themselves, again. Kirche was surrounded by men, again. Tabitha was eating a hamburger, again. Guiche was flirting with women before being pulled away by Montmorency, again. And Henrietta was up sitting on top of a throne, again. It's pretty much the same thing except with no thieves or Phantoms interrupting this time.

I was currently outside on the balcony eating some food with a glass of water in a wine glass, Derf next to me laying against the railing. My Takuto's Galatic Pretty Boy outfit was still a bit damaged so I chose the only clothing I haven't used yet to wear. I was now garbed in badass Code Geass Zero outfit and I don't men to brag but I look awesome in this. The helmet was laying next to Derf on the railing.

_"You know, if people see you looking that sharp, they're instantly going to assume that your a noble."_

"If that does happen then I'll say that I'm not a noble. If they don't listen, then I'm going to point you at them." I said, eating one of my mini sausages.

_"You never waste a breath, do you aibou?"_

"No I do not." I replied, taking a sip of my water.

"The third daughter of Duke of La Vallière, Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière arrives!" The guards at the door notified everyone of Louise's arrival.

I turn to see the guards opening the door to let Louise and Kyoko enter, both of their dresses now fixed and good as new. The guards didn't bother to announce Kyoko for she wasn't even a noble but they allowed her to enter thanks to Henrietta.

They were then besieged by a large number of guys, praising their beauty and asking them for dance. Kyoko just smiled innocently at the compliments while Louise lost her dignified look and seemed flustered at the sudden attention. I can understand why. Up till now, she's been treated as nothing but a zero and with all this praise and attention, even I can say it's surprising.

They politely declined each invitation to dance, but these guys were persistent, pushing them more and more. I then saw one guy reaching towards my sister and acted immediately by grabbing my knife and throwing it near the boy where it embedded itself into the wall right next to him. All the boys quickly backed off and looked angrily towards the one who threw the knife, only to meet me. They instantly became afraid and ran away like the spineless pricks they are.

The girls looked thankful and they made their way towards me.

"You two are looking beautiful." I complimented.

The girls blushed at my compliment and then were...awestruck by me? Must be the outfit.

"Onii-chan, you look amazing!"

I smiled. "Why thank you."

"So, what are you doing out here?" Louise asked. "Aren't you going to join the party?"

"Nah, these kinds of things really don't interest me that much." I said. I then noticed that Louise looked like she had something on her mind. "Louise, is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Louise said, snapping out of it.

"You look like you have something on your mind." I said.

"Is it about what Mr. Osmond said?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah." Louise quietly admitted. "I mean, I finally learn that I have real magic, that I'm not just a zero...and yet, I can't tell anyone about it. Not the students, not the teachers, not even my own family..."

"Louise..." Kyoko said in a worried tone.

"Now that I know that I have this power, I'm scared to use it." Louise looks at her hands as if she was seeing something unknown in them. "I don't know what to do now."

"You can start by holding your head up high." I said, making her stop looking at her hands and looking up at me. "And second, don't worry about it. If this Brimir guy did it, I'm sure you can do it too."

"But what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy to cast such magic?" Louise doubted.

I raised my hand and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" Louise places both hands on where I flicked and glares at me. "What was that for!?"

"Don't doubt yourself. The minute you doubt yourself then that's when things are all over." I said seriously, making both girls pay attention to me. "Listen Louise, you don't have to be great to do great things. Never let anyone tell you what to do in order to meet their expectations. Just be yourself. Even the smallest action can have a big impact in the future. And don't worry about anyone who would want to use you, I'll make sure to protect you."

"Haru.."

"Well, Kyoko comes first, but I'm still going to protect you." I added.

"Geez, thanks for the support." Louise said.

"Don't mention it."

Kyoko just giggles at us.

"You all seem to be having fun out here."

We all turn to see none other Henrietta herself.

"Princess Henrietta!?" Both Louise and Kyoko gasped before quickly bowing.

"Raise you two. You don't need to bow to me." Henrietta said, looking a bit uneasy. She then turns to me and her eyes widen a bit. "My, Haru, you look dazzling! I almost mistook you for someone from the royal family."

"Why thank you, Henrietta." I said. Louise glared at me for speaking to her so naturally but Henrietta didn't seemed bothered so I ignored it.

Louise and Kyoko finally get up and Louise asks. "Your Highness, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up on your throne and watching the party?"

Henrietta chuckles before answering. "Well, just seeing everyone having so much fun, I couldn't help but want to join. I also wanted to congratulate you on winning the Exhibition and for capturing Fonquet."

Louise blushes at the praise. "It was nothing!" She then gestures to me. "My familiar here did all the work."

"It was nothing really." I said.

"Well, I still would like to thank you for a job well done and for putting on such a spectacular show." Henrietta said with a smile. "I've never seen anything like it and I've never felt so welcomed before."

From her mention of my performance an idea pops into my head. This is a party right? I might as well enjoy it and spice it up.

"If you think that was good, then you haven't seen anything yet." I take off my cape and place it next to Derf. "Watch my cape."

_"You got it aibou."_

I then walk out of the balcony and the girls follow, curious of what I was planning. I walk to the musicians and ask them if I can borrow their instruments which they agreed.

"Onii-chan, what are you planning to do with all these instruments?" My imouto asked.

"You'll see." I said. I then turn to all of the students. "Attention everyone!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me. "Thank you. Now. I hope your all enjoying this Ball tonight. If you are, then please allow me to entertain you all with a song."

I then got out my Copy Ring and summoned enough clones so that there was one for each instrument.

"Haru, what are doing?" Louise asked.

"If you must know...hit it boys!" I shouted.

**(Insert Cantarella Grace Edition by Nero)**

The music starts and I walk up to Henrietta, grabbing her hand. "May I have this dance, ohime-sama?"

"Eh?" SHe didn't get to say more as I pulled her in close and started to sing.

"Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka." Henrietta blushes from the closeness of the two of us and I will admit that she was pretty cute right now. "Kidzukanai furi wo shitemo yoi wo satoraresou."

"Hey! Unhand her you dog!" Louise shouts.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a Wizard." I said back.

"Yaketsuku kono kokoro." I twirl Henrietta and let her go, going for my next target, Tabitha. I reached out and brought her to the dance floor. "Kakushite chikadzuite." There was nothing but surprise on Tabitha's face. I can't blame her, I did just suddenly bring her here to dance but I'm not stopping cause right now, I'm having lots of fun. "Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo." Tabitha's eyes widen, probably understanding a bit of what I'm saying.

I then let go of her and look at her and Henrietta.

"Alright girls, do exactly as I do and that includes you too Tabitha, or else, you won't be reading any manga from me."

That seemed enough of a good push to get Tabitha dancing with me.

"Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo."

I then stopped dancing and turned to everyone. "If anyone would like to join, please step up."

No one did anything until Kyoko stepped up.

"Let me join, onii-chan."

I smile. "Anyone's welcomed to join."

She offers her hand to me which I accept while Henrietta and Tabitha step back as we danced.

"Miesuita kotoba da to kimi wa yudan shiteru yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru ki ga shita."

"Unhand her you...siscon!" Louise shouted.

"I'm not a siscon!" I yell back.

**_"Keep telling yourself that."_**

'Shut up Dragon, I'm trying to sing here.'

"Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemo nai hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo."

This is where the song gets a little...dirty.

"Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete tsunaida ase no kaori tada okasaresou."

I then separate from Kyoko and meet face to face with Henrietta once again ho offered a hand which I took as we danced. Soon after that, students started to join, about time. After dancing with Henrietta, I went to Tabitha who was trying to escape the dance floor, but I stopped her and we danced as now everyone was dancing along. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I then soon switched to Kyoko and time seemed to slow down for the both of us but that could be just the music

"Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru wazuka na sukima nozokeba tsukamaete!"

Getting ready for the big finale, I let go of Kyoko and dance alone with everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, following me.

"Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru."

I end the song with me sitting on a very comfoutable chair while everyone strikes a pose with their dance partners and my copies disappear.

**(Song End)**

I look at everyone, exhausted by the amount of dancing they did. Guiche and Montmorency seemed to be enjoying themselves, Kirche was talking to Tabitha about something while the bluenette ignored her and went to go finish her...15th burger? Dang, that girl can eat.

Henrietta come running up to me with a very big smile on her face. "Haru, that was amazing!"

I smirk. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Haru!" Me and Henrietta look to see Louise who's glaring angrily. "Get out of her Highness' throne!"

I blink and look down to see that I was sitting on Henrietta's throne. Guess that explains why I'm so comfortable right now.

"You have a very comfortable chair." I said to Henrietta as I switched to sitting in the throne sideways.

"Haru! That is not how you sit in a chair!" Louise shouted.

Henrietta giggles as I ignore Louise as I looked towards Kyoko who was trying to calm down Louise.

"Oh darling~!"

Oh shit! That voice! I turn to see Kirche making her way towards me.

"Gotta go!" I said quickly before getting out my Teleport Ring, getting the heck out of here.

**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

"Send a message anytime you want to talk." I said to the princess.

"I think I'll do that." Henrietta said before I teleported away.

Flashes of light later, I was back at the balcony again.

_"Yo aibou! How was the Ball?"_

"A thing." I simply said, putting back on my cape and grabbing my glass of water and stare up at the two moons.

* * *

**And done! Not much of a chapter but this is what you get people. I'm probably losing my edge since I haven't done this story in awhile. Anyway, thanks for reading and hoped you liked it. I bet you were all surprised when I introduced TWO Shiro Mahoutsukais. How will things play out now that they're here? You'll just have to wait.**

**Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next ride.**


	11. CH 8: Part-Time Job and Mage Killer

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. In today's chapter, we get to see Haru do more stuff as the 'Mage Killer', all mages beware. Expect shifting between POV's a lot. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**It's time to ride because...IT'S SHOWTIME! Hope all those mages have good security. **

* * *

**CH 8: Kyoko and Louise's Part-Time Job and Act of a Mage Killer**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

**"The traitor Grim Reaper!?"**

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

"Bakana! Shiro...Mahoutsukai!"

**"What!? Two of you!?"**

"The Staff of Destruction. It's actually a rocket launcher, a weapon from me and Kyoko's world."

"What if I'm not worthy to cast such magic?"

"I'll make sure to protect you."

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(N****ow)**

Several days have passed since the Ball of Frigg and my little run in with Medusa and the two Shiro Mahoutsukais and life here at the academy has pretty much gone back to normal. Since Louise now knows what element of magic she has, she's been studying anything related to Brimir to help her, but until then, she's still blowing up classrooms.

I've been helping with Kyoko's magic training and so far, she's now able to levitate stuff with ease, make a fireball the size of a basketball, manipulate water out of any water source like a bucket of water or from the washing fountain, and is somehow reviving plants back to life. She's started to produce lightning from her fingertips, but is still working on controlling it as the last time she zapped my butt. It was not pretty.

As for me, I have finally gotten all the rust off of Derf and he is now looking good as new and golden, for real. He's so sharp now that he can slice a tree in half without the power of my Gandalfr Runes with ease. I've also been working on my Reaper powers and seeing what I can do. So far, I know I can destroy a mage's magic and render them magicless, and I can take away any form of life from plants. I tested my black Derf and when he just simply tapped a tree, it instantly shriveled up and died. After testing my powers for a few more days, I now can use my Reaper Bullet to make any living then suffer before they die. How do I know this? Well, I was testing to see what more my Reaper Bullet could do so I shot a random animal in the woods and the results were not pretty for the animal. I kind of reminded me of when Kayneth from Fate/Zero was suffering from Kiritsugu's Origin Bullet.

Right now, Louise, Kyoko, and I, with our ZAFT uniforms on, were at the castle meeting with Henrietta in the throne room. You ask why we're here? Well, she's promoting Louise to rank of Chevalier.

From Louise has told me, Chevalier was a title which was considered knightly. It can't be brought like some titles in the kingdom could be. Instead, it can only be earned by exceptional service to the kingdom and I really respect that. Things should be earned by hard work, not bought by money. Just having the title proved someone to not mess with you and it was considered a badge of honor that everyone respected in all of the countries in Halkeginia. Although it was the lowest level of noble title, it still wasn't one to be disregarded on account of how one could get it.

Plus, Louise looked really excited when she heard this news of being promoted to Chevalier. Hopefully, this will help Louise from being regarded as Louise 'The Zero'. If it didn't, I'm going to make them.

"You may rise, Louise Francoise." Henrietta said, smiling. Louise does as told as gets up from one knee. "Congratulations Louise, you should be proud."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Louise beamed with obvious pride upon receiving the title. I knew that she wouldn't abuse the title like some other nobles would for extra status and respect. "Being granted the title of Chevalier is a great honor for one such as myself."

"You've earned it after what you've done to help capture Fonquet." Henrietta said before turning to me and Kyoko. "And I would like to thank you two, Mr. and Miss Yamamoto."

"It was nothing." Kyoko said bashfully, rubbing the back of her head.

"Now Henrietta, we've talked about this." I said in a scolding manner. "Just call me Haru."

"Sir Haru then." Henrietta said with a teasing smile.

"Oi." If I didn't know any better, I'd say she did that on purpose.

"Again, I can not thank you enough. You not only protected us from that Phantom, but also helped against Fonquet. I am in your debt." Henrietta said with a bow.

"It was nothing." I said. "It's my duty as a Kamen Rider to not only fight for justice, but to also fight to protect humanity's freedom."

For an instant, I thought I saw Henrietta give me a questioning look but it was completely replaced with her angelic smile. "If only more would follow your example." Her smile then faded slightly. "However, there is another reason why I called upon you three besides bestowing the Chevalier title to Louise."

"Oh?" This caught my interest as well as the girl's.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

Henrietta turned to a small desk next to her throne which held numerous rolls of parchment. She picked one up and approached us. "Recently, I have been receiving many reports about Nobles who are abusing their power and taking advantage of the commoners. I would have sent officers to investigate, but my advisors have been most stubborn and have been impeding my efforts. They insist that no Noble would do such a thing and I would like to believe that but..."

"But you would have to see evidence and not hearsay to believe it." I finished for her, my anger levels rising. It seems that I'll have to do a little mage killing, but I keep that thought to myself.

"Exactly." Henrietta nodded.

"So what do you want us to do?" Louise asked.

"I want you three to go undercover as commoners to expose this." Henrietta said.

Well that shouldn't be too hard. Me and Kyoko are already commoners, even if we can do magic.

"This is an order for a moneylender that'll give you three enough funds to procure lodgings and food for the duration of the mission." Henrietta gave Louise a scroll. "Please do your best to find any leads on Nobles who are abusing their authority for personal gain. My father didn't allow this during his reign and I will not allow it during mine."

"Of course, Your Highness." Louise and Kyoko bowed.

"You're surprisingly very crafty." I commented. "Don't worry though. You have our word that we'll bring these guys to justice. They won't even know what hit them."

"Thank you so much, all three of you." Henrietta said, smiling.

"Don't mention it." I said, smiling back.

"Y-You don't have to worry about a thing!" Louise stuttered for some reason. "We'll start right away! Rest assure, we will succeed!"

"Y-Yeah!" Kyoko also stuttered for some reason. "Come along now, onii-chan." She and Louise then began try to usher me out the room.

"O-Oi! What's gotten in to you two?" I said.

"Urusai!" Kyoko then kicked my shin.

"Ite!" I cried out in pain as I hopped on one leg and hold my injured on. "What was that for!?"

Kyoko and Louise just gave me the cold shoulder and walked out of the room. I soon follow, wondering why they're so angry at me.

* * *

_Once Haru and the girls have left the room, Henrietta sighed. She walks back up to her throne and thinks back to what Haru said._

_"Protecting humanity's freedom." Henrietta mutters before looking at her desk and grabbing the paper with the sketch of Kamen Rider Wizard. _

_Henrietta stares at the sketch before saying to herself, "Must blood be shed to protect that freedom?"_

_This was a question that Henrietta cannot answer._

* * *

**(Store)**

"You so do not look like a commoner looking like that." I said.

"What's wrong with it? Don't all commoners wear something like this?" Louise asked, confused.

"Yeah, if they can afford it." I deadpanned. "Oh wait, they can't."

"I don't see what the problem is, onii-chan. She looks fine to me." Kyoko said.

"That's not the point here. The point is that both of you STICK OUT LIKE A SORE THUMB!" I yell.

You're probably wondering what's going on right now. Well, you see, after both Louise and Kyoko calmed down from being angry at me, we went into town to get Louise and Kyoko since they had nothing wear that made them look like commoners, but it's not going so well because Louise had chosen for her and Kyoko something frilly and well-made to wear. I was dressed in the clothes I had worn when I first came to Halkeginia since it made me look like I wasn't part of some group or high class school.

"It's the latest fashion!" Louise insisted. "It's perfect for the both of us."

"No, it's completely the opposite." I said. "We're gonna get caught red-handed instantly if both of you dress like that."

"Well, what do you think we should wear?" Kyoko asked.

"Just leave that to me." I said.

* * *

**(Town)**

"How long are you going stay mad at me?" I asked.

Louise just continues to puff her cheeks and give me the silent treatment. After managing to convince her to wear the clothes I picked out, she's now wearing something that didn't make her look like a rich aristocratic girl. They were plain in color and didn't look all that impressive, trendy, or fashionable.

As for Kyoko, the clothes I picked out for her, the minute I saw them, I instantly grabbed them. What Kyoko was currently wearing were the casual clothes of Saber from Fate/Stay Night. I don't know how that was possible but I'm not complaining.

I sigh. I have a feeling that this is going to be a _long _mission.

We then went after that and used the voucher to get ourselves 1000 gold coins, enough to last us a week. That is, unless Louise doesn't spend it on something expensive, then we might have problem.

"That's too little!" Louise gaped, finally speaking again. "We can't afford anything with this!"

Both me and Kyoko blink.

"Uh...by commoner standards, this is _more_ than enough." I pointed out.

"He's right, Louise." Kyoko said, agreeing with me.

"You're kidding!?" Louise snapped.

"Afraid not." I said. "Remember, you're doing this for Henrietta so don't complain."

Louise flinches when I mention Henrietta and clams up.

"Come on, cheer up Louise." Kyoko goes to Louise's side to cheer her up and I was about to do the same-

"Damn those Nobles!"

I stop and listen to two men talking. One of them obviously angry while the other was listening and trying to calm down the former.

"Hey, quiet down will you?"

"I can't help it! Those damn Nobles just won't let up! They completely took all of the money me and my family have been working so hard to save!"

"I feel your pain, I really do, but what can we do?"

"I just wish someone would give those Noble bastards a taste of their own medicine."

I hum to myself. After think to myself for a bit I walk up to the girls.

"Hey girls, listen." They turn to me. "Our mission is to catch any Nobles that are abusing their powers so I suggest that we split up."

"Eh?" Both girls said at the same time, confused.

"You're probably confused. You see, if we do this, we have a better chance of seeing any Nobles that come by here abusing their power. And once we do, we'll catch them." Both of them show looks that they understood what I said. Now comes the part that I don't really like. I turn to Louise. "Louise, I hate to ask this of you, but can you look after Kyoko?"

"What!?" Both girls said at the same time.

"You mean I'm not going with you, onii-chan?"

I shake my head. "As much as I hate to say it, no, you will not being coming with me." I turn back to Louise. "I'm giving you a very big responsibility, Louise. Guard her with your life."

"O-Of course! I'll make sure to look after her. I swear on my honor as a Noble!"

"Good. Take care." I take a couple of steps back and look at my dear sweet imouto who looked like she wanted to just jump at me before turning around and going on my own.

Once I was sure that I was by myself, I wake Derf up. "Hey Derf, wake up."

_"Huh? What? Yawn~! What is it aibou? Is it fighting time?"_

"Afraid not my sharp friend."

_"Then why did you wake me? I was having the most wonderful dream."_

"We're going Mage killing."

That instantly caught his attention. _"What!? Why didn't you say so!? Who're we killing!?"_

"Patience Derf. I've got to scout out for information first."

Derf then notices that Kyoko and Louise weren't with us. _"Hey, where did the girls go?"_

"We spit up. I don't want them to see me 'do work'."

_"You sure its a good idea to leave those two alone?"_

"I'm sure they're fine...hopefully."

* * *

**(With Kyoko and Louise)**

_Both Louise and Kyoko were sitting at a fountain, both looking upset. If you're wondering what happened, they lost all their money. How? One word: Casino. You see, Louise was making an attempt to double their money and...well, it didn't go well._

_"Haru is going to kill me." Louise muttered to herself, think of all the bad things her male familiar would do to her when he finds out what happened._

_Hearing the name of her brother, Kyoko starts to tear up. "Onii-chan..." She then starts to cry, causing Louise to panic._

_"Ah! Why are you crying!?" Louise asked frantically._

_"I...want...my...onii-chan!" Kyoko said between sobs._

_Louise then realized. 'I forgot. Haru said that she's been in a coma so she's mentally younger than she looks.'_

_Louise then tries to think of a way to stop Kyoko from crying. After a bit of thinking, she remembers that her big sister, Cattleya would hug her when ever she cried when she was little so with that thought in mind, she goes to Kyoko's side and brings her into a hug._

_"D-Don't cry, Kyoko." Louise said, not used to doing this. She digs deeper into her memory and pats and rubs Kyoko's back soothingly to get her to calm down._

_Kyoko calms down some what, but still cries a bit._

_All of a sudden, a voice shouted. "__Très bien!"_

_Both girls blink before turning to see what they thought was a man, but that would be using the term loosely considering how that guy was dressed._

_He was wearing white boots and way too short blue shorts with a pink tank-top which left his abs exposed. He also had a lot of masculine muscles as well as hair on his limbs and chest showing. He had short dark hair along with a moustache and beard. And to finish it off, he was wearing lipstick and mascara. From how he was looking at Louise and Kyoko, he was admiring the, what he saw, the sweet sister-sister moment between the girls. _

_"You two seem to be in a spot of trouble!" The 'man' said, prancing towards them and making poses along the way. "As you can see, I am not a suspicious at all!"_

_'What did Haru say when he didn't believe something?' Louise thought. 'Oh that's right. Bullshit!'_

_"I happen to own an inn!" He cheered, coming to a stop in a feminine pose in front of them. "I would be glad to lend you two a room."_

_"You would!?" Louise gasped, hope sparkling in her eyes._

_"But what about onii-chan, Louise?" Kyoko asked, worried about Haru._

_"Don't worry about it. He can just find us with his familiars." Louise assured Kyoko._

_Kyoko thought about it for awhile before wiping away her tears and turning to the strange man. "We'll accept your offer."_

_The 'man' smiled. "Splendid! But, I have one little favor to ask of you in return."_

_Both Louise and Kyoko had a bad feeling about this and wished that Haru was with them right now._

* * *

**(With Haru)**

"Hey! Newbie! Take this to the master!"

"Coming!" I said, grabbing the platter that held a small plate of food and a bottle of wine.

Hey everybody. It's me, Haru. You're probably wondering what the heck am I doing. Well, I managed to locate a supposed Noble that was abusing his powers and now infiltrating the Noble's mansion as one of his staff members. If I find out that this Noble is abusing his power, I'm going to kill him. Simple as that. I put Derf somewhere where I can pull him from my Connect Ring later. With the platter in hand, I walk to the dining room to deliver the food and drink. Once I enter, I had to move out of the way quickly for a maid ran past me, looking flustered.

"Hey you!" I turn to see the Nobles of this mansion.

The first was obviously the oldest if his aging grey hair was anything to go by. He was a very fat, and I mean FAT man and the suit he was currently wearing looked ready to come apart.

The second Noble was probably the first one's wife. She was a very skinning woman and I mean REALLY skinny. She's practically just bones.

The last one was probably their son. It's seemed that he got his looks from his mother, which is absolutely none, and like his father he was very chubby. For some reason, he was giving out a very perverted chuckle.

"What are you doing just standing there? Bring us our drinks!" The first Noble yelled.

I didn't even flinch when he yelled at me and I didn't flinch when he snatched the bottle of wine out of my platter, used his magic to pull out the cap, and started to chug the whole thing. Well, I know who's going to get killed. After a few minutes of chugging the whole thing, he stops and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ah! That hit the stuff." He turns to me again. "Hey you. Get me and my whole family more." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Keeping my anger levels low, I did as he said and went to get another bottle after leaving him with his food. As I was going to get more wine, I overhear some chatter among the staff.

"I did not sign up for this!"

"It can't be helped. We need the money their paying us."

"Paying? They're giving us absolutely nothing! They're treating us like slaves!"

"I wish someone would put those people in their place."

"Hey! Quiet down will you? Do you want to end up like the last guy who thought that?"

Curious and wanting more info, I join in on the conversation. "What happened to the guy?"

"The whole family killed him. Tortured him and all before putting him out of his misery."

"I see." I said, my anger levels rising. With this information in mind, I go get more wine and prepare for my kill. Good thing I prepared before hand.

Once I got the wine, I walked back to the Noble family and when I open the door, I hear a female scream and see the son lifting up the skirt of one of the maids and looking at her panties. The embarrassed maid tried to push the skirt down but the perverted Noble's grip on it was tight. I refrained myself from dropping the platter and running up to the pervert to sock him in the face. I can't expose myself here and give them a chance to attack.

Finally, the sick pervert let's go of the maid's skirt and once free, she runs as fast as she can away from here.

"Haha! That's my son!" Instead of scolding him, the father congratulates him for being a pervert. The mother didn't even do anything.

"Thanks father, but I'm still not satisfied."

"Oh?" The father raises his chalice, probably wanting me to pour him some wine. Bad mistake. During my lessons with Tabitha, I got her to translate me the stuff on academy books from the library at the Academy and along the way, I've read about some unique poisons in this world and after exploring the nearby woods of the academy, I was able to gather some unique plants and brew them into a deadly poison. And now, I'm going to test it on this family. I rather do this than waste my magic reserves on these people.

So, with careful movements and with the whole family's attention on their son, I pour wine into the father's chalice while at the same time, drop my pill-sized poison into his chalice.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on getting the princess?" What the mother said made me almost stopped me from pouring in her wine and poison. What does this sick pervert want with Henrietta?

"Of course!" The son said loudly while his parents take their poisoned drink. Now to wait for the results. The son then developed a very perverted expression. "That body as well as her looks. I will make her mine if it's the last thing I do!"

'Yeah, good luck with that.' I thought, but what he said after made me freeze.

"I bet I'll have real good time with her in my bed, hehehe." The son said that with a sick, perverted laugh.

What he said...made me snap.

*CRACK!*

I completely crushed the bottle of wine in my hand, causing everyone in the room to look towards me.

"What...did you say!?" I said, gritting my teeth as I glared at the pervert.

He replies without hesitation. "I said I want the princess. Is their something wrong with that, common-?" He didn't get to say anymore as I socked him in the face, sending him flying. Everyone in the room gasped.

"SHE'S NOT SOME SEX TOY, YOU SICK PERVERT!"

The parents get up from their seat, glaring towards me.

"You! How dare you hit my baby!" The mother said.

"Oh, go suck a dick, you ugly hag!" I said. I turn to the father, "Same goes for you, fatty!"

Both of their faces turn red with anger and they both point their wands at me. "How dare you!"

Just when they were about to chant, they suddenly froze and drop their wands, grasping their neck as drool leaked out.

"Mother! Father! What's wrong!?" The son asked, recovering from my punch.

"It seems my poison is finally kicking in." I said out loud, causing the son to look towards me.

"Poison!?"

"That's right. Now, I would really like it if you would just sit back and watch the results." I said as I turned back to the parents.

It seems they were struggling for breath as they were clawing their throats. They then fall to the floor and start to spasm all over. Then something interesting happened. Blood started to come out of their eyes. After that, they stop moving and then drop dead, literally.

The son next to me screams in horror as he just witnessed the death of his parents. As for me, I was taking a mental note of the results.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." I said, admiring my work.

"You'll pay for this!" The son yells as he took out his wand and started to chant.

Faster than he could chant, I took out another poison pill and throw it into his mouth, making him stop chanting and accidentally swallowing the pill.

"W-What did you make me swallow!?"

"Oh, just the same poison I gave to your parents." I said in a casual tone.

Before he could say anymore, he started to repeat the process his parents went through and soon, joined with his parents as he fell to the ground, dead.

There was silence in the room before the maids and staff members, as well as the guards run up to me.

"D-Did you just kill them!?" One of the staff members asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What, are you angry?"

"Angry?" A guard looks at me like I was crazy. "The only thing I'm angry about is that I couldn't kill those Nobles myself!"

Everyone then starts to cheer in happiness, throwing down plates of food and throwing head gear in the air. One of maids runs to the door and shouts out, "The Nobles are dead!" Minutes later, all the maids, staff, and guards come in and when they saw the dead bodies of the Nobles, they soon joined in on the cheering.

"Looks like my job here is done." I was about to walk away but a maid stops me.

"Wait!" I turn to her and everyone's attention was now on me. "Who are you?"

I was silent for a few minute before telling them. "I'm the Mage Killer."

All of their eyes widen at my declaration.

"You!? You're the 'Mage Killer'!? The one who killed Mott!?"

"That's me." I said.

All of them gape at me, probably surprised how young I was and were probably expecting someone older to be the 'Mage Killer'.

All of them start to thank me and say how I was a hero to commoners like them.

"How can we ever thank you?" One of the former guards asked.

"Well, you can keep how I look a secret." I said. "I can't have Nobles knowing what I look like."

"That's all? You don't want a award like the Nobles gold?"

"Nah, You people can have that."

Their eyes again. "Are you sure!?"

I nod. "Be my guest."

They were all silent before they all ran past me and headed for the now dead Nobles' vault.

I shake my head and smirk in amusement. Then, a thought entered my head.

'I wonder how the girls are doing?'

* * *

**(With Kyoko and Louise)**

_"Attention my dear fairies!" The 'man' called out. _

_"Yes, Master Scarron!" The maids said in unison, all lining up side by side._

_"Nonononononononono,no." The now named Scarron said, all giddy. "When we're at work, you have to call me "Mi Mademoiselle"!"_

_You're all probably wondering, again, what is going this time. Well, it turns out that Scarron was a manager of an inn called the Dancing Fairy Inn. He was happy to give Kyoko and Louise a room to sleep in and the only thing he asked for in return was for the two to work for the room as well as meals. To a normal person, this would be a surprisingly reasonable, but when you consider that both girls have no experience in doing any chores, well then it becomes a problem. _

_The thing that made this inn very popular were none other the waitress. There were nine in total and each wore a short-skirted, bare back, and shoulder maid outfit that almost made them look fairies, hence the name of the inn._

_"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!" The maids said._

_"Oh...t__rès bien..." Scarron sighed longingly, creeping out both Kyoko and Louise. "Now then my wonderful fairies, today we have two new people that will be staying at the Dancing Fairy Inn with us today." He then turned to Kyoko and Louise. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves , you two."_

_Louise stepped up first. "Um...my name is Louise."_

_Kyoko steps up next. "Um...my name is Kyoko and I'm not from around here so..." She then bows. "Please take care of me!"_

_The maids looked at one another and started whisper and squeal, thinking that Kyoko looked very adorable, like an innocent little kid._

_"Now then..." Scarron turns to Kyoko and Louise. "It's time to get you girls working." He then pulls something out. "Please, put these on." What Scarron pulled out were two more maid outfits, one for both of them. A white one for Louise and a sapphire blue one for Kyoko._

_The minute Louise saw them, she blushed thinking about how embarrassing she would look in that. "No! Nonononoonono, we are not wearing those!"_

_"But you have to since you two are working here." Scarron said, pushing the outfits closer._

_"No means no!" Louise said before turning to Kyoko. "You agree with me, right Kyoko?" She then noticed that Kyoko was trembling. "Hm? Kyoko, what's wrong?"_

_Louise followed Kyoko's gaze and saw that she was staring at the sapphire blue maid outfit. _

_The reason why Kyoko was trembling as she was staring at the outfit is because the color reminded her of her brother's Water Style armor which made her think of her dear onii-chan._

_"O...On...Onii..."_

_Louise then connected the dots and started to panic. She turned to Scarron quickly and asked, "Uh...you wouldn't happen to have a different color for Kyoko here, would you?"_

_This question confused Scarron, but he complied by pulling out a different colored outfit. "How about this one?" _

_This only worsened Kyoko's trembling because the color he pulled out was topaz yellow, the same color as Haru's Land Style._

_"Uh, anything else!?" Louise asked._

_"Maybe this one?" Scarron pulled out an emerald green one, worsening Kyoko's condition._

_"Ah! Don't you have anything new!?" Louise asked, panic increasing._

_"New? Well, we do have one that's new." Scarron then pulled out another outfit, its color...ruby red._

_That was the last straw for Kyoko. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Ah! What's wrong little one!?" Scarron asked, surprised and panicking that Kyoko suddenly cried as well as everyone in the inn._

_"Gah! Now look what you did!" Louise said, going to Kyoko's side and surprisingly enveloped her into a hug. "There, there Kyoko. Please stop crying now."_

_Kyoko then left Louise's embrace and slowly walked towards the door._

_"Uh...where are you going, Kyoko?" Louise asked._

_"I'm going after onii-chan." Kyoko said._

_Louise's eyes widen at this declaration. Since they both knew nothing of Haru's whereabouts and Kyoko was just going to randomly search for him, this gave enough reason for Louise to quickly grab onto Kyoko to stop her._

_"Oh no you don't!" Louise said, holding her by the collar._

_"No! Let me go! Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!" Kyoko demanded, flailing wildly to escape Louise._

_"A little help please!" Louise called out._

_Scarron and the maids just stared at them as what they were, in their option, watching the most strangest thing in their life._

_"Please help! I'll do anything!" Louise said, losing her grip on Kyoko._

_Scarron and the maids finally snapped out of their stupor and went to help out. It took them awhile, but they were able to stop Kyoko from running off, but she still had small tears in her eyes._

_"Are you done trying to go after Haru?" Louise asked._

_Hearing her brother's name just brought more tears to Kyoko's eyes causing Louise to slump._

_"My word, what was all that about?" Scarron asked the pinkette._

_"It's a long story." Louise said, not wanting to go into detail._

_"Well, I won't pry but..." He then pulled out Louise's maid outfit. "You have to keep your part of the deal."_

_Louise flinched but complied anyway and put on the outfit._

_"Ah! T__rès bien! You look wonderful!" Scarron said._

_"I look like a laughing stock." Louise said._

_Scarron then turns to Kyoko. "I think it'll be safer for you if I have you work in the kitchen with my daughter." Scarron then called out, "Jessica!"_

_"Coming! I'm coming!" From the kitchen came a very attractive girl, probably around Haru's age or older, wearing a vibrant green dress which was rather low-cut , showing a lot of skin and a good view of her breasts. She had long, dark hair tied back with a kerchief and also had an apron on the front. Her eyes were blue which made look familiar to Kyoko, but she couldn't tell who she reminded her of._

_"Hi there, the name's Jessica. Nice to meet you." Jessica greeted Kyoko who wiped away her tears._

_"Now that we have that sorted out, to celebrate their welcome, we are having our annual Tip Race!" Scarron announced, making the maids cheer._

_Louise and Kyoko looked confused. "Tip Race?"_

_Scarron pranced over to a curtained display and pulled a rope, making the curtains open and revealing a mannequin dressed in a black version of the uniform. Somehow, the dress made the others pale in comparison. If worn by anyone of the girls, it would somehow make them look more gorgeous than before._

_Scarron then began to explain what the Tip Race was. "The Tip Race is an annual race the fairies compete in. It goes on for one week and whoever has the most money in tips gets to wear this family heirloom for one day. The reason that is because this uniform was cast with a special charm and anyone wearing it practically gets a king's ransom!"_

_"Yay!" The maids cheered._

_Both Kyoko and Louise looked at Scarron in disbelief and awe. Louise in disbelief while Kyoko in awe._

_"So with that being said, I want you all to work hard!" Scarron said._

_"Yes Mi __Mademoiselle!" The maids said._

_"And you too, Louise!" Scarron added._

_"U-Uh...y-yes!" Louise stuttered._

_"Show them the ropes Jessica, my Fairies!" _

_"You got it dad/Yes __Mi __Mademoiselle!" Jessica and the maids said._

_Louise turns to Kyoko to see that she's still gloomy._

_"Come on, cheer up Kyoko."_

_"I just want to be with my onii-chan." Kyoko said, new tears forming._

_"Hey, remember, we're on a mission for Her Highness and I'm sure Haru would not want you to be gloomy right now." Louise said. "So perk up and lets get to work."_

_Kyoko looked at Louise for moment before wiping away her tears and showed a determined expression. _

_Louise smiles, seeing Kyoko no longer sad. She then thinks, 'I wonder what Haru's doing right now?' _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

I can't believe someone would just leave crates of dynamite out here in the open! I don't know if I should call the guy who did that an idiot or praise the lords. Though I'm kind of surprised that they have dynamite here in this world but I ain't complaining, just makes my job way easier. It's been a few days since I killed the Noble family and after hearing some more rumors and investigating, I am now laying dynamite in different parts of the mansion, all ready to blow up with a flip of a manmade switch.

During these few days, I have adapted to dressing up like Kiritsugu from Fate/Zero. If I'm going to be called the 'Mage Killer' then I might as well look the part and I must say that I look good in a black suit and trench coat. Now all I need is a Calico M950, a Walther WA2000, more explosives, and the Thompson Contender and I'll be set. My Reaper Bullets can easily replace the Origin Bullets, plus I can never run out of them so it's a win in my books.

I kinda feel like a copy cat to Kiritsugu, I might even be called a 'Faker' just like how Shirou from Fate/Stay Night was called a 'Faker' by Gilgamesh, but I know that I can never be in the same league as the 'Magus Killer' so I'll do what I can do as the 'Mage Killer' and that's killing any corrupted Noble I see. If you're wondering how I got a black suit and trench coat for myself, Dress Up Ring, duh.

"Hey, Derf."

_"Yeah aibou?"_

"Should I do it now?"

_"...Fuck it. Light it up!"_

"You got it." I held up the switch and flipped it to activate the explosives.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

And just like that, the whole mansion was obliterated, leaving behind nothing but ruin and probably dead Noble corpses.

_"It's a good thing that we evacuated all those commoners in there."_

I nod.

_"I say this calls for a smoke."_

"I am not smoking Derf. Do you want me to die of Lung Cancer?"

_"Well, when you put it that way..."_

"Glad you agree with me." I then take out my Connect Ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Once a magic circle appeared, I stuffed my remaining dynamite inside of it for later use.

After putting the last crate in, I wipe away some sweat. "That takes care of that. I wonder how the girls are doing?"

* * *

**(Back with the girls)**

_It was another night at the Dancing Fairy Inn and as usual, men filled the tables of the inn, all weary from a day at work and came here to rest there bones, fill their stomachs with food, and flirt with one or two of the girls here. One good thing is that the men didn't look like sleazy thugs but actually honest working men that were here for a night of fun. As they were serving, the girls were chatting with the men and were able to keep up with the men when they talked about politics, other towns, economy, the latest news, and etc._

_As for Louise..._

_"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!?"_

_Not so well. Louise was doing the best she could, always red as a tomato and looking ready to snap at any moment. The customers seemed to enjoy her though, loli as she was to the other girls, although one or two customers would be disappointed with her bust. They instantly knew that she was knew so they gave her the benefit of the doubt. But then one grabbed her butt when Scarron wasn't looking, resulting in making Louise angry and giving the guy a continuous spank from a horsewhip she pulled out of no where._

_Before things could escalate more, Scarron leaped in, fake-chiding Louise that she was doing her job wrong and proceeded to try and 'comfort' her victim. The man that got spanked by Louise immediately forgot all about her and tried to get Scarron to let go of him while the rest of the customers all broke out laughing at the guy, finding it the most funniest thing they have ever seen in awhile._

_From the kitchen, Kyoko too was laughing at the display. During these few days, Jessica has figured out that Kyoko has no experience with doing any chores any labor work so for these few days, Jessica has been teaching her how to take out the trash, washing dishes, and getting groceries. Right now, Kyoko was washing the dishes._

_"You're father seems like a good person." Kyoko said._

_"Yep! He's the kindest soul I've ever known!" Jessica smiling knowingly. "Although, Louise might need some more work than I thought."_

_"Don't worry about it. She may not seem like it but Louise is a really good person." Kyoko said, smiling knowingly. _

_Unknown to both of them, Louise was listening to their conversation._

_"While onii-chan would just spoil me, Louise would scold me." Kyoko said, remember their little argument when they were supposed to watch over Fonquet. She then said with a smile, "She's like the big sister I never had."_

_Louise froze in place, Kyoko's word ringing in her head as a feeling of absolute joy exploded inside of her, yet she didn't know why._

_"Really?" Jessica said an eyebrow raised. "Well, I guess that's good. I never asked, but what brings you two here? From what Dad said, you two came down on hard times."_

_"Well..." Kyoko began, thinking up a convincing story. "I was traveling with my brother from home when we met her. After a few days, we started traveling together."_

_"How'd that happen?" Jessica asked._

_"I don't really know." Kyoko said. "We decided to stop in town when we got separated from my brother and to make things worse, Louise gambled with all the money we had and lost, leaving us with nothing."_

_Louise winced out of guilt from being reminded._

_"Yikes!" Jessica winced. "That sounds bad."_

_Kyoko nodded. "Yeah. Lucky for us, your dad found us when I was crying on Louise and offered us a place to stay here. Your dad really is a kind person."_

_Jessica smiled proudly. "Like I said, kindest soul I've ever known." A thought then came to her head. "Since you seem very fond of this brother of yours, what's your family like?"_

_This question caught Louise's interest since she barely knows anything about the Yamamoto's family._

_"My family?" Kyoko was surprised by the question but answered anyway. "Well, my dad can come off as the serious type but he's actually pretty laid back, but that's only with us. When ever he gets the chance, he would play with us, attacking us with tickle attacks." Kyoko giggles at the memory before continuing. "He's also very protective of us. One time, when a guy was trying to touch mom, dad grabbed him and broke his entire arm, and then his other arm, and then his legs, and then threw the guy into a lake."_

_Jessica looked at Kyoko in disbelief, Louise doing the same if she wasn't currently hiding._

_Kyoko then went on to the next family member. "My mom is, in my option, the most kindest person ever. She makes sure to not only take care of us, but also give her love to everyone in the family. She's also really strong too. One time, she lifted up our couch with one hand when she was cleaning up." _

_Jessica looks at her in disbelief. Kyoko then remembers something important. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, mom used to be in a biker gang!"_

_This information froze Jessica and Louise in place and also confused them._

_"Uh, Kyoko, what's a biker gang?" Jessica asked._

_"A group of really bad people, I think." Kyoko said. "She used to be really bad but that changed when she met dad. From what they told me, mom would always attempt to strangle my dad when ever she saw him, punch him, kick him, or throw him off a building."_

_'I think I now know why Haru is so violent.' Louise thought._

_"You have...interesting parents." Jessica said awkwardly. "So, what are they doing right now?"_

_Kyoko then developed a look of sadness. "They're doing nothing. They died in an accident a long time ago."_

_"Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have brought it up." Jessica apologized._

_Kyoko waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I was with my parents at the time at the time of the accident and was in coma for a long time as a result. I only learned about my parents death after I finally woke up from my onii-chan."_

_Still feeling guilty, Jessica tries to change the subject. "So, tell me about your brother."_

_At this, Louise was about to leave since she already knows about Haru, but-_

_"Which one do you want to talk about?"_

_What Kyoko said stopped Louise from leaving._

_"Which one?" Jessica repeated. "Wait, you have more than one brother?"_

_"Yeah." Kyoko nodded. Before he could say more, Louise came bursting into the kitchen. _

_"You have another brother!?" Louise shouted._

_"Louise!?" Kyoko jumped in surprise._

_"Hey, you're supposed to be out there working!" Jessica scolded the pinkette._

_Louise flinched, having accidently just let herself get caught. Just before she was about to run off, she turn to Kyoko. "We are having a talk later." And with that, she went back to work. _

_Jessica sighs. "What are we going to do with her?"_

_"Please don't be too hard on her." Kyoko pleaded. "I'm sure she was just curious. Me and onii-chan really don't talk about our family often."_

_"Well, if you say so." Jessica said. "Well, back to work."_

_Kyoko nodded and went back to cleaning the dishes._

_'I wonder what onii-chan is doing right now?'_

* * *

**(Back with Haru) **

"Achoo!" I sniff and rub my nose. Is someone thinking about me?

_"You OK, aibou?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

I look through my manmade binoculars to spot my target drinking some expensive tea. Just seeing him just wants me to shoot him, which I am about to do.

It was not long after I bombed the mansion that I heard about another Noble abusing his powers so I immediately got to work. After some investigating, this Noble is apparently helping another Noble collect taxes from the people, but is actually hiding that his friend is treating the town as his own personal piggybank and he get's half of the profit as long as he covers for the other Noble. Well, he's about to pay the price. I'm going to snipe the guy. You ask how I'm gonna do that without a sniper? Well, using my manmade binoculars, I can get him in my line of sight and use the WizarSwordGun's gun mode tracking ability and hopefully, the bullet will hit. After the Noble's dead, I plan to see if I can find his friend so I can kill him.

With the Noble in my sights, I take aim carefully, making sure their were no guards out. I see one guard patrolling and wait for him to pass by. Once he does, I fire.

*BANG!*

The silver bullet flies and just when it looked like it was about to hit the ground, it swerved and broke through the window, hitting the Noble's head and killing him instantly.

_"Nice shot, aibou."_

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said, looking down at the estate to see no alarms have gone off and no guards seemed to have heard the window breaking. Good.

I jump down from the high ground and stealthily sneak past the guards and enter through an open window. After weaving past more guards and some maids, I enter the Noble's chambers and see the now dead Noble on the floor. Ignoring the corpse, I walk over to his desk and find scrolls of paper, most of them looking like excuses for his friend. After sorting through some documents, I fond out that the Noble's friend will be going to an inn called the Dancing Fairy Inn.

"That's an...interesting name." I mutter to myself. Who the heck came up with that name?

Interesting name or not, I now know where to strike next. With that thought in mind, I take out my familiar Rings.

**GARUDA! PLEASE!**

**UNICORN! PLEASE!**

**KRAKEN! PLEASE! **

**GOLEM! PLEASE!**

**GARUDA! PLEASE!**

**CERBERUS! PLEASE!**

Five plastic trays appear and form together to create my familiars, the PlaMonsters, Wiseman's included. There was the Red Garuda along with its white counterpart, the Blue Unicorn, the Yellow Kraken, the Violet Golem, and the Black Cerberus. I put each of their respective rings into them and then they came to life.

I then gave them their orders. "I need you guys to find an inn called the Dancing Fairy Inn. Think you guys can do that?"

They all gave out a cry, almost if say, "Who do you think we are!?"

I smirk. "Then get to it." They all then left through the broken window. I open the broken window and jump out of it, sneaking past the guards and escaping. Now, all that's left is to find a place to sleep.

* * *

**(Back with Kyoko and Louise)**

_It was now night. All the customers have left, the inn was closed, and everyone was in bed, sleeping except for two girls. These girls were none other than Kyoko and Louise. Just as Louise said, they were now having a talk._

_"Onii-chan never told you about our other brother?" Kyoko asked._

_"No. Like you said, both of you barely talk about your family and to know that there was a family member that Haru never brought is surprising." Louise said. "Can you tell me about him? I'm curious and I'll never get to bed if I don't know."_

_"Okay." Kyoko agreed before beginning. "My other onii-chan's name is Natsu and he's actually Haru onii-chan's twin brother."_

_"Twin bother!?" This surprised Louise who was trying to imagine two Haru's but only got the image of a blood bath._

_Kyoko nods. "Yes. However, Natsu onii-chan had the same colored eyes as me. Back then, me and Natsu onii-chan were very close, closer then me and Haru onii-chan."_

_"Really? But you and Haru are so close!" Louise looked at Kyoko in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you were closer to someone else than Haru?"_

_"Yes." Kyoko replied. "Although me and Natsu onii-chan were close, it didn't compare to he and Haru onii-chan's bond. Haru onii-chan is older then Natsu onii-chan by a few minutes and before I was born, they were almost inseparable. From what mom said, they would play together, eat together, sleep together, go to school together, and even bathed together." _

_"That's close." Louise commented, trying to keep yaoi images out of her head._

_Kyoko agreed by nodding. "Back then, Haru wasn't as protective as he is now, but was still pretty protective to both me and Natsu." Kyoko smiles, remembering some fond memories. _

_"So, what happened to him?" Louise asked._

_Kyoko then develops a look of sadness. "He disappeared a long time."_

_"You mean he's missing?" Louise said._

_Kyoko nodded. "I was only five at the time and Natsu onii-chan going missing really affected Haru onii-chan. He cried all night, wouldn't leave his room, and didn't go to school for a week."_

_Louise winced. "That bad!?"_

_Again, Kyoko nodded. "It took him awhile, but he managed to get back up on his feet. I think even now, Haru onii-chan is still thinking about him. He must have been very lonely when our parents died and I was in a coma." Kyoko then asked Louise, "Was that enough?"_

_"Yeah. Sorry if I brought up some bad memories." Louise apologized._

_Kyoko shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You actually brought more good memories than bad. Well, goodnight."_

_"Goodnight." _

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

_Once again, the inn was in full swing as customers poured in and the girls did their job which was flirting and flaunting the whole way. Louise was still not used to this kind of job, but she was still doing her best while trying not to explode. It didn't help her since today was the last day of the Tip Race. A few made a few perverted requests which got on her nerves, yet Scarron was always there to stop Louise from doing anything violent. The inn's policy was that you can look, but can't touch. The men can flirt and look at the girls, but they were never allowed to touch. If they even tried, Scarron would be all over them, saying that he would gladly take the girl's place since it was his duty as the boss. _

_Currently, Louise was serving some wine while Kyoko was washing some more dishes while humming a tune. All in all, it was another day at the Dancing Fairy Inn. Louise went to get some more wine when she and Kyoko overheard something that made them froze in place._

_"Haha! Check it out guys! That 'Mage Killer' guy killed another Noble!"_

_Louise and Kyoko turned to a small group of men, one of them reading the newspaper._

_"Already!? That guy sure works fast." another guy commented._

_Louise dropped her tray on the floor and Kyoko dropped a plate in the sink, breaking as the two raced towards the men._

_"Let me see that!" Louise demanded, snatching the newspaper from the man's hands._

_"Hey! If you wanted to read it, you could have just asked nicely." The man commented._

_Louise and Kyoko ignore him and read the newspaper. _

Mage Killer kills another Noble. Is now considered a hero among the commoners. All mages are to stay cautious. _Then next part horrified the girls. _Methods of killing have included poisoning, sniping, and lastly, bombing.

_Louise drops the newspaper to the floor and both her and Kyoko stumbled over to an empty table, using it to support them._

_"That...idiot!"_

_"Onii-chan...naze!?"_

_Before anyone could ask if they were alright._

_"AHEM!"_

_A voice drew everyone in the inn's attention. _

_At the door were a group of pompous looking guys with sneers on their faces. Leading them was a overweight, fat guy with thinning red hair and a thin handlebar moustache. All of them wore frilly clothing, easily marking them as Nobles. _

_"Oh, Lord Turenne! How nice of you to come all the way out here!" Scarron said, looking obviously nervous as he approached them._

_"Looks like your business is doing quiet well, Scarron." The man named Turenne complimented._

_"Oh no, not at all! Usually we're so empty you can hear a cuckoo cry!" Scarron obviously lied._

_"Enough with the excuses!" Turenne snapped. "I am here today as a customer."_

_"Unfortunately, all the seats are currently taken." Scarron said._

_"Well, it certainly doesn't seem that way to me." Turenne then snapped his fingers and the other men with him took out short staffs, all looking ready to cast magic._

_This caused a bit of a panic as Scarron quickly stepped back and then all the patrons got up and left. With tables and seats now free, Scarron had no choice but to set them down at a bunch of tables while the girls quickly removed half-unfinished meals and drinks so the tables would be clear._

_"I guess you were right when you said that this place was empty, hahaha!" Turenne laughed as Scarron nervously laughed with him. "Now, is there no one suitable to serve me some wine?"_

_"Who's that?" Kyoko asked._

_Jessica walked up to her and answered. "That's Turenne, the man in charge of collecting taxes around here. At least, that's his job but he treats the town like his own personal piggybank, overcharging us if he doesn't like us or gives his friends breaks and overcharges other people so nobody notices. Lately, he's got someone covering for him so he's been overcharging us commoners all he wants and makes Nobles pay nothing at all. We can't even borrow money for extra costs since he just adds a ridiculous amount of interest so we can't ever stop paying him." Jessica then growled. "And that's not the worst thing he's done."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Louise asked. _

_Jessica looked hesitant, causing both Louise and Kyoko to worry._

_"What's wrong, Jessica?" Kyoko asked._

_Jessica tried to avoid eye contact. "I really don't like talking about it."_

_"What? What is it?" Louise pried._

_Jessica turned away with the most venomous scowl both girls have ever seen on her face. "When ever we can't pay Turenne's taxes, he...he and his men would take 'favors' from the girls here. The worst was when he and his men took one right upstairs and made us wait down here while they took turns doing...things to her, if you know what I mean." The girl's eyes widen in shock and horror, getting what she was saying. "It only got even worse when they started to take more upstairs, causing some of our workers to run away. That's why we work so hard to make our profits, swearing to never, ever let it happen again."_

_Jessica then sensed-no, _felt _two huge killer intents and saw that the source were none other than Louise and Kyoko._

_"Louise, can I 'hurt' him?" Kyoko said in a tone that brought chills to Jessica's spine._

_"You can after I blow up the thing that makes that pig a man." Louise said, ready to blow Turenne to kingdom come. She then grabbed another tray and bottle of wine with glasses and carried them over to Turenne and his men._

_"Louise, what're you doing!?" Jessica hissed to her, but the pinkette ignored her and continued to walk forward._

_Turenne blinked when he noticed Louise walking up with the wine. He looked at her from top to bottom and snorted. "Since when did you let boys start working here?" He asked Scarron rudely._

_Louise's right eye twitched. "B-B-B-Boy!?"_

_Turenne eyed her one more time and laughed. "Oh wait, she's not a boy! She's just got a flat chest!"_

_Louise faked laughed, setting down the wine and glasses, before smacking him with the tray, yelling, "I AM NOT FLAT!"_

_The fat man went down like a ton of bricks, stunned that he was attacked. His men, even as they got up to help, all struggled not to laugh at the scene._

_"Oh nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Scarron screamed, freaking out._

_"Yeah! Go Louise!" Kyoko cheered._

_Turenne got up and glared at Louise, yelling, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!"_

_Scarron then got in front of Louise. "Please forgive her, she's only new here!"_

_"Oh?" Turenne snorted, eyes lighting up with piggish greed. "You want me to forgive? Fine, give me and my men a girl for the night and we'll call it even."_

_"Uh..." Scarron gulped._

_"And don't try anything funny." Turenne and his men raised their staffs. "Or else we'll burn this place to the ground."_

_Scarron winced at the threat._

_Turenne then walked up to all the girls, all of them backing away in fear, and he then stopped in front of Kyoko._

_"Who's this?" Turenne asked._

_"Don't you dare touch Kyoko!" Louise snapped, being held back by Scarron._

_"Oh?" Turenne's eyebrow raised in amusement. "Is this girl important to you? In that case..." He then grabbed Kyoko by the arm. "We'll take her."_

_Louise's eyes went bloodshot and just when she was about to take out her wand and before Kyoko could summon a fireball to defend herself._

_*BAM!*_

_The door of the inn suddenly flew out of its hinges and collided against one of Turenne's men. Then, a very familiar voice called out._

_"Kyoko! Louise! I'm here to save you from the rapist!"_

_Everyone turned to where the door once was and saw none other than Haru, Derf resting on his shoulder and all of his familiars surrounding him. Haru then saw Turenne's hand around Kyoko's arm and his eyes went bloodshot, making Louise's bloodshot eyes look like puppy dog eyes, as the whole inn was assaulted by killing intent, Haru's killing intent._

_"Unhand my sister, pig man!" Haru yelled, charging towards Turenne. _

* * *

**(With Haru, Hours Earlier)**

Hearing a mechanical chirp, I slowly open one eye and saw Red Garuda trying to wake me up. Slowly getting up from the pile of hay I was sleeping on, I stretch and turn to get the kinks out and saw that Red Garuda was not alone as all of my other familiars have returned.

Red Garuda chirps something and somehow, I understood what it was saying.

"You guys found the inn?"

Red Garuda nodded, chirping. White Garuda chirped something and my eyes widen.

"Really? Kyoko and Louise are there? Ain't that convenient."

Black Cerberus then barked something that made my eyes widen even more.

"What!? Kyoko and Louise have been taken captive by a rapist, making Kyoko doing chores and dressing Louise in a maid outfit!?"

They all cried out and that was all I needed to hear as I went to grab Derf and shake him awake.

"Wake up Derf! It's an emergency!"

_"Huh? What? Yawn~! What is it this time, aibou?"_

"The girls have been taken captive by a rapist!"

_"...Come again?"_

I then put Derf back in his sheathe and turned to my familiars. "Lead the way!"

* * *

**(Current Situation)**

"Kyoko! Louise! I'm here to save you from the rapist!" I yelled out after I kicked down the door.

I looked around and saw some pompous looking people, probably Nobles if the staffs in their hands said anything about them, some very cute looking girls in maid outfits that almost made them look like fairies, maybe that's why this place is call the Dancing Fairy Inn, a man that made the Donut Shop owner from Wizard look straight, and *gasp!* a fat man that resembled a pig touching my sister. HOW DARE HE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER!

"Unhand my sister, pig man!" I yelled, charging towards the fat Noble as I chopped off his hand. Did I ever tell how much I love Gandalfr speed?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND!" Very much.

Everyone in the inn turned to me, looking shocked.

"Haru/Onii-chan!?" Louise and Kyoko said at the same time, both looking shocked that I suddenly appeared.

"Yo." I simply said. "You miss me?"

"N-No! I didn't miss you one bit!" Louise said.

Kyoko suddenly tackled me into a hug, tears in her eyes. "Onii-chan!"

"Whoa!" I stumble a bit before recovering my balance. "Easy there little sister."

"I missed you so much!" Kyoko said, her tears clearing showing me how much she missed me.

"There, there my sweet imouto." I said, patting her head. "Onii-chan is here for you."

"YOU!" I turn to see the man whose hand I chopped off glaring at me. "How dare you chop off my hand!" The pompous men then went to his side. "Get him! Show that commoner his place!"

Just as the other Nobles pointed their wands, igniting panic from the weird looking man and the other girls, I snapped my fingers.

"PlaMonsters! Showtime!" I shouted and my familiars responded.

Before the Nobles could even chant, they were assaulted by familiars.

Red and White Garuda teamed up against one Noble as they pecked his eyes, causing the man to scream in pain and letting go of his staff to hold his hand. Before the staff dropped to the ground, Violet Golem caught the staff and snapped it in half before running away to hide.

Yellow Kraken charged and slammed against another Noble's gut, making him drop his staff to hold his stomach in pain. Blue Unicorn sliced the staff in two just before the staff hit the ground.

Black Cerberus didn't seem to need help as he just hit another Noble in the face and catching his staff, breaking it with all three of his hands.

The last Noble tried to swat them, but they were to quick and easily dodged his pathetic swings. Red Garuda, Blue Unicorn, Yellow Kraken, and Violet Golem combined together into a stronger form. White Garuda combined with Black Cerberus, giving Cerberus wings. The winged Cerberus flew and struck the Noble in the face and grabbed the staff before throwing it to the other combined PlaMonsters as it sliced the staff in two using it's bladed arm.

"Nice work guys." I praised my familiars, everyone surprised that such small toy-like creatures could take down all of pig man's men.

Both combined PlaMonsters separated to their original forms before disappearing, making me catch their rings before they fell to the ground.

"W-W-Who are you!?" The pig man asked, gaping at me.

I separate from Kyoko's hug and turned to pig man. "Turenne I presume?" Without waiting for an answer, I take out a folded piece of paper from my trench coat pocket and unfold it. "Turenne, you have overtaxed the people of this town, have raped women against their will, and have been abusing your authority as a Noble." I turn to Louise. "I believe this is enough evidence for Henrietta. Wouldn't you agree, Louise?"

Louise started at me, stunned, before recovering and smirked. She turned to Turenne and drew her wand at him, taking out the scroll Henrietta gave us in case we discovered Nobles abusing their power.

"Turenne," she began. "By the order of her Royal Highness, Henrietta de Tristain, you are herby detained under suspicion of dereliction of your Noble duties and abuse of your authority. You will be unable to return to your duties until a full investigation of your activities has been conducted!"

"Which will be unnecessary." I said, holding up the paper. "I've already investigated all your actions from your little friend that's been covering up for you. To put it simply, it's jail time for you piggy." I think I've never seen someone turn so white as Turenne before in my life.

I could feel the shocked stares of the people that work here at us.

Then, everyone's attention turned to one of Turenne's men moving the inn door off of him, he must have been hit when I kicked down the door.

He looked around and when his eyes landed me, his eyes widen. "No! No not you! Can you go a day without killing anymore Gates!?" He then got up and then transformed into a Phantom!

The man's skin had turned purplish-black with a black breastplate over his chest. His head covered with a demonic knight helmet with horns pointing up. The upper part of his body looked human, but his lower part was what caught everyone's attention. The lower part of its body was that of a horse. The horse body was covered with a demonic horse armor as the hooves looked extra pointy. On its back was a bow as well as arrows. Finally, in the Phantom's hands were a round shield and spear. This was the Centaur Phantom.

The maids, Turenne, and the strangely dressed man screamed in fright at the sight of the Phantom.

"Phantom!" I gasped." Girls, get back!" I moved the girls behind me and stabbed Derf to the ground so I could put on my default rings, placing the Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author buckle.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

I then flipped the Hand Author to my left.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I pushed down the visor of my ring before shouting, "Henshin!", scanning it over the Hand Author.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Everyone other than Louise and Kyoko were shocked when I stuck out my left arm out as the red magic circle appeared and went through me, donning me in my armor and turning Derf into the WizarSwordGun in sword mode.

**"Nani!? Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!?"**

I picked up Derf from the ground and slapped him in order to wake him up. "Oi, wake up Derf. We got another Phantom to deal with."

_"Another one? Man, can't it be anything different? These things are getting kinda old."_

"You an me both." I replied. I then was about to charge towards the Phantom-

"Magnifique!" When the strangely dressed man gasped in rapture, eyes practically sparkling as he gazed at my armor.

I stumbled a bit before recovering and then yelled, "Oi! Is this really the time to gawk at my armor!?"

**"It'll be the only chance he gets to gawk at it before I kill you!"** The Centaur Phantom yelled before galloping towards me. He lunged with his spear, prompting me to deflect with Derf. I swung to hit his chest, but his shield stopped my attack and went to stab me through with his spear, making me jump back to dodge, but before I could realize it, he kicked my so hard that I flew and smashed against a wall so hard that I was now outside.

I get up, using Derf as support to push me up as the Phantom calmly walked out of the inn.

"You kick like a donkey, you know that?" I said after getting back to my feet.

**"I am part horse, of course I can kick like a donkey."**

"Touché." I then take out my Hurricane Ring. "Time for a different strategy." Slipping on my Hurricane Ring, I flip the Hand Author twice before scanning the ring.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

Once I was donned in my Hurricane armor, I switched Derf to gun mode and took to the air. "Let's see how you handle attacks from above!" Taking aim, I shoot wind covered bullets at the Centaur who used his shield to block my attacks.

**"You'll have to do better than that!" **The Phantom's weapon and shield then disappeared he then took out his bow and loaded an arrow. Seeing what he was trying to do, I start shooting more, but he just galloped away and then released an arrow at me. Seeing it, I flew out of the way in time but was surprised that it turned and stuck me at my side, causing me to stop flying and falling to the ground.

**"I am going to enjoy killing you after all you've put me through." **The Phantom said, putting away his bow and summoning his previous weapon and shield.

"Exactly what did I do to you?" I asked as I got up.

**"I'm not surprised that you don't know. In that case, allow me to explain it to you. All those Nobles that you killed, they were all Gates I were assigned to. Every time I was about to make my move to get them to fall into despair, you've already killed them! The Noble family, poisoned them, the second one, you blew the whole fucking place to kingdom come, and the last one, discovered that he was killed through a bullet to the head! Every time you killed one Noble, I had to be assigned to another only to see that you've killed them already! I am not about to let you kill another one!"**

"That's it? You're mad at me because I killed all your Gates? Get over it."

**"Don't tell me to get over it!" **The Phantom snapped at me as he charged towards me, spear raised and ready to skewer me.

Acting fast, I quickly slipped on my Defend Ring and wasted no time to use it.

**DEFEND! PLEASE! **

Raising my right hand, a shield of wind surrounded me and stopped the spear from hitting me, blowing the Phantom away. I then fire more bullets at the Phantom just as it was getting up, all the bullets hitting their mark. I continued to fire until the Phantom used his shield to block. I then switched to my Land Ring and scanned it after I flipped the Hand Author.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

The Phantom me even as I was donning my Land armor. I flipped the Hand Author to the right and scanned the Defend Ring again.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Just as Centaur was lunging with his spear, a block of stone rose from the ground, blocking the attack and trapping the Phantom.

"I've got you now!" I switched to the Drill Ring and used it.

**DRILL! PLEASE!**

I then drilled underground and then popped out from under the Phantom where I punched its horse body, making it fly out of the stone block.

"It seems the tables have turned." I said.

**"Grr, don't get cocky!" **The Phantom threw away his weapon and shield and took out his bow once again. **"I'm much better with a bow than I am with my other weapons!"**

Loading an arrow and taking aim, he shot an arrow at me. I tried to use Derf to swat it away, but it swerved out of the way and struck my back. Centaur, with amazing speed, reloaded and shot and reloaded again as more arrows came my way. Knowing they would just swerve out of the way, I bring my arms up and brace myself as I was assaulted by arrows. I then saw Centaur charging an arrow with more power so I had to act fast. Raising Derf, I concentrated Grim Reaper's power into Derf to fire a Reaper Bullet.

**"This is my greatest attack! Take it and die!" **He realized the arrow as it was heading my way with the speed of a bullet. I fire the Reaper Bullet at the same time and as I was about to get hit, I summoned Reaper's power to wrap around me, forming a black aura around me. The arrow hit me and even with Reaper's powers, it was still pretty powerful. As for Centaur.

**"GAHHHHHHH!" **Centaur screamed in pain when my Reaper Bullet struck him. He dropped his bow to the ground and held his chest in pain. **"T-This power! It can't be!"**

Seeing the Phantom stunned, I wasted no time to take out my Kick Strike Ring and activating it.

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

I twirled as a yellow magic circle appeared below my feet, bits of earth surrounding my kicking foot. I ran forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. I aimed my kick towards the Phantom as a yellow magic seal appeared and before I kicked it, the magic circle stretched into a cone of circles.

"Land Strike Wizard!" I cried, striking the Phantom in the chest and knocking him several feet back with a scream of pain as my magic circle appeared in front of him.

**"Curse you...Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai! Curse you...MAGE KILLER!" **Centaur yelled before exploding.

"Phew." I sighed, reverting back to my civilian form.

"Haru/Onii-chan!" I turned to see the girls running over to me.

"Are you OK?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm fine. A few aches here and there but I'll be OK after a night's rest." I assured them. MY stomach then growled. "I could really use some food though."

"If it's food you want, we'll be happy to give you some as well as a place to stay!" I turned to see the strangely man walk up to me. Behind him, the other girls had Turenne and his men tied up.

"And you are?" I asked.

Kyoko was the one to introduce him. "Onii-chan, this is Mr. Scarron. He gave me and Louise a place to stay when me and Louise got into some trouble as long as we worked for it."

Scarron nodded. "That's right. You must be Kyoko's brother that Kyoko's been talking so much about."

"That's me. The name's Haru, Haru Yamamoto." I stuck out my hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." Scarron said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Come on onii-chan. I want you to meet the rest of the girls." Kyoko grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the inn.

"Whoa! Slow down!" I said.

I wonder what I missed when I was away from the girls?

* * *

**And done! Holy shit, this is my most longest chapter yet. At first, I wanted to have Haru with the girls at the Dancing Fairy Inn from the beginning but then a thought came to me, telling me to make Haru's reputation as the 'Mage Killer' bigger and so, many Nobles died today. I bet Haru's actions as 'Mage Killer' will reach to royal court in no time. We're halfway through S1 of FoZ, just a few more chapters and I'll finish S1 of my story, get hype! Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	12. CH 9: Kyoko's Forbiddon Love

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here once again to bring you another new chapter. It seems that a lot of you people loved Haru killing so many corrupted Nobles and being badass as the 'Mage Killer.' Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**We're halfway there people. Just a little more and then we've made it past S1 of FoZ. Keep sticking with me people cause I plan on getting past that mark and making it to S2. Hope you're all ready cause...IT'S SHOWTIME! Let's ride!**

* * *

**CH 9: Kyoko's Forbidden Love**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"I have been receiving many reports about Nobles who are abusing their power and taking advantage of the commoners.

"Our mission is to catch any Nobles that are abusing their powers so I suggest that we split up."

"As you can see, I am not a suspicious at all!"

_"...Fuck it. Light it up!"_

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"My other onii-chan's name is Natsu and he's actually Haru onii-chan's twin brother."

"Unhand my sister, pig man!"

"By the order of her Royal Highness, Henrietta de Tristain, you are herby detained under suspicion of dereliction of your Noble duties and abuse of your authority."

* * *

**(Now)**

_In the cave of the Phantom lair, we see Neptune kneeling before Wiseman._

**_"You called Wiseman-sama?" _**_Neptune asked._

_"Yes. I have received reports that Centaur has failed to bring his Gates to despair."_

_**"Please forgive me, Wiseman-sama. Me and Medusa will send someone better suited next time." **Neptune said. **"Forgive me for speaking out, but you can hardly blame him. This new Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai has been killing his assigned Gates. It was unexpected."**_

_"Indeed it was." Wiseman said. "We can't have someone destroying possible Gates. I almost wish Souma_ _Haruto was the one here instead of that wild card." Wiseman then turns to Neptune. "Neptune, I want you and another Phantom to go and take care of that new Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai. We can no longer let him wonder around as he is killing potential Gates."_

_**"It shall be done, Wiseman-sama." **Neptune said, bowing. _

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(With Haru)**

After I destroyed the Phantom Centaur, the disturbance cause by me an the Phantom cause the local militia to come over. After relaying her orders from Henrietta to have Turenne and his men detained, the militia, which contained of commoners, arrested Turenne and his men and from my point of view, they seemed to take special pleasure in it. Turenne tried to resist but without a wand and with one less hand, there was nothing he or his men could do.

After that, me and the girls helped with repairing the damage done to the inn caused by my battle with the Phantom. The damage wasn't that bad since most of the battle took place outside and we were able to afford the repairs to the inn thanks to the money I stole, yes people I _stole _this money from Turenne and his men, they won't be needing this where they're going. Kyoko seemed worried about how the people that worked here would treat us after finding out that we were agents of Henrietta but surprisingly, they were ready to throw a party in our honor for how we helped. The man named Scarron seemed to like my battle outfit so much that he based his wardrobe on it that evening. I don't know if it was my imagination but I think the maids of this place were checking me out, whispering to each other and calling me handsome.

After a good night of partying and a good night sleep, the girls and I were at the entrance of the inn, ready to leave, with Scarron, his daughter, I think her name was Jessica, and the other maids seeing us off although I think it was more for the girls than for me since I barely knew the place.

"Although our time was short, it was a blessing to have you both." Scarron cooed at the girls, his visage sparkling as he said goodbye.

"Both of you are welcome here anytime! You should stop by every now and then if you have the time." Jessica said before turning to me. "Even you're welcome to come."

"Thanks. We'll try to stop by if we can." I said.

"Yes. It was nice meeting all of you." Kyoko said before bowing. "Thank you for taking care of me and Louise."

"Oh, it was nothing." Scarron said.

"Well, let's go girls." I said, turning on the Machine Winger.

"Do we really have to ride that...monstrosity?" Louise asked as both her and Kyoko looked reluctant to get on the motorbike.

"It'll get us to the Academy faster than a horse so...yes." I said, the look on my face saying 'If you don't get on, I'm going to make you.'

The girls finally gave in and hopped onto the motorbike. Once we were all on, I revved the engine and took off.

"Goodbye!" The fairies cheered as the distance between the in and us was getting longer. I waved back at them before going full speed, making the girls hold onto me like their life depended on it.

* * *

_Once Haru and the girls had passed over the horizon, the fairies stopped waving back and went back inside to get ready for work tonight, talking about how handsome Haru was along the way._

_"So that's the 'Mage Killer'?" Jessica said, still outside with her father._

_"Ay." Scarron said in a surprisingly serious tone. "To think one so young would have so much blood on his hands."_

_"Do you think they'll be alright?" Jessica asked._

_"Only time can tell." Scarron said. _

_Jessica and her father remained silent for a moment before Jessica changed the subject. _

_"You know, he kinda matches the description of the boy that Siesta has been writing to us about." Jessica said._

_"Yes but it can't be him. Siesta would have told us if he was a sisicon." Scarron said. _

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay, onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know. I have this feeling that someone just insulted me." I said.

After driving for a few more minutes, the girls and I finally made it back to the academy. We get off and I put away the Machine Winger back in the shed. We all then walk around and notice that...no one was around.

"That's weird, where is everyone?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know..." Louise said, being in the same position as me as she looked around.

"Oh, there you are Darling!"

Shit! That the _last_ person I want to see!

I turned and there she was, Kirche, bouncing over towards me and the girls but mostly towards me. Thankfully, I was fast enough to step out of the way before she crashed into me.

"What do you think you're trying to do, Zerbst?" Louise asked, obviously annoyed and ticked off.

"I'm just greeting my Darling." Kirche said, purring at me.

"A-Anyway, where is everyone?" Kyoko asked, trying to change the subject and glaring at Kirche.

"Oh didn't you know? It's summer vacation." Kirche said.

"Summer vacation?" I repeated, confused. They actually have summer vacation here?

"What? You honestly didn't think that we stayed here all year, did you?" Kirche asked with a giggle. "Well, I'm off to go visit Tabitha's home for vacation."

"Tabitha's? Why Tabitha's?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, she just went to a carriage that was ready with Tabitha waiting and waved at me before saying, "Have a great vacation!"

Oh I'll have a great vacation. Without you!

"Stupid Kirche!" Louise growled.

"Hey, look on the bright side. We won't have to put up with her for awhile." I said.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Louise said.

"Well, I think it's time I check out how my little project is doing." I said.

"Project? What project?" Kyoko asked.

"You'll see." Was all I said before walking away.

* * *

"Hey Colbert! How's it going?" I called out to the professor.

"Ah! Mr. Haru! It's going splendidly. I'm just putting the finishing touches." Colbert said.

If you're all wondering what me and Colbert are doing, it's a little project I've been doing ever since Kyoko insisted I get a better place to sleep than on a pile of hay. So with that thought in mind, I have been working on building an Edo Period Japanese House as my living quarters.

For a number of days, I've been going to the forest of LaRochelle , using Derf to cut down trees and chopping them into wood for me to use. I also went into town to get some building supplies I would need to build my house. Getting a chance to examine a cultural aspect of my homeland was more than enough for Colbert to offer his assistance.

I bet you're thinking, 'How can a guy from the modern world build a build an Edo-style house?' Well, when you get a job as an engineer you tend to pick up a few skills plus, I once made a miniature Edo-style house as a project for school. So if I apply that with my engineering skills, I theorized that I would be able to make a real life sized one.

After Colbert put the finishing touches, I stared at my new living quarters.

Like I said, it was an Edo-styled building, standing two stories high. I slide open the door and looked inside. One glance at the room almost made me think I was back in my world on a vacation to Kyoto.

"This looks amazing." I said before turning to Colbert. "I think we've really outdone ourselves."

"Indeed." Colbert agreed, nodding his head before gazing at the building. "I must admit, this is very interesting. The design for this house is rather unique. Are all homes in your world like this?"

I shook my head. "No. There are only several of these kinds of home spread through out my country. House like this are things of the past but my country still embraces it so that we can learn and understand its rich history and culture."

"Ah, it sounds so interesting." Colbert said, smiling. "How I would love to one day visit your homeland."

"Well who knows. You just might get your chance one day." I said. During the days that I've been working with Colbert to build this house, I've gotten to know him. He was a pretty nice guy who was trying to come up with ways to advance society as today's society was to dependent on magic. One day, he brought in a man made engine to class. Unfortunately, Louise blew it up.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have some work I must get done. Good day." Colbert said before walking away.

I waved goodbye before gazing back at my-no, me and Kyoko's new living quarters. I can't wait to show this to Kyoko, she'll be so surprised.

_"I have to say aibou, this place looks nice."_

I nodded in agreement before placed my thumb and index finger under my chin. "Maybe I should add an onsen?"

_"...A what?"_

"A hot spring." I translated. "Onsen is just another word for it in my language."

_"A hot spring? Now that sounds nice."_

"It is." I said. "Although, I guess I'll have to settle with the artificial one. But how to do that?"

_"Why not use that."_

"Huh?" I turned and saw Marteau...rolling a very huge, large pot? It's massive! You could cook a whole cow with that thing. It was that big. The edges were cracked a bit and it looked dented but it would do nicely. Looks like Marteau was about to throw it away so I better hurry before it's too late.

"Hey, Marteau." I said, jogging over to the chef.

"Hm? Oh, if it isn't 'Our Sword!'" Marteau smiled when he saw me. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about that pot you have." I said, pointing at it. "Are you planning on throwing it away?"

"Yes." the chef said. "It's gotten pretty dinged up and the food I cook with it has started to taste like metal since the coating is starting to come off. The school's already ordered a new one for me so I was going to send this to a blacksmith to have it be used to make new tools. Why do you ask?"

"I plan on using it to make an artificial hot spring." I said. "I just need to know if this thing can still boil water."

"A hot spring eh? Now that sounds interesting!' Marteau laughed. "As for being able to boil water, it can do that easily. You can use it if you want. Saves me the trouble of hiring horses to haul it."

"Thanks!" I said, grinning while testing the weight of the thing. Maybe if I make a stone platform to rest the pot on, I can create a small bonfire underneath it but not too close unless I want to burn or boil myself. I am now so glad I went to go work at a spa.

"Alright, no pun intended, time to work my magic." I said, slipping on a ring and placing it in front of the Hand Author.

**BIG! PLEASE!**

Once a magic circle appeared, I stuck my hand in it as it enlarged. Hefting up the item, I went to find a good spot around my new living quarters to place my soon to be onsen.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

I sigh as I settle down in my new onsen, the water at just the right temperature. I took it upon myself to create a high fence with what wood that was left. I didn't want anyone to see me since my new house was located in the courtyard. To make it feel like I was really home, I asked Colbert to help me make a Zen garden, sand and rocks and all. I just know Kyoko will be so surprised when she sees the house and the garden. It's like I brought a small part of my world here.

"Ahhhhh." I sighed. "This makes all that hard work worth it. How you holding up Derf?"

I had also asked Colbert hire an expert wind mage to make a kind of 'wind coat' around Derf so he would not rust from the water as I had placed him the onsen next to me.

_"Ahhhhh, I am in heaven. You are seriously the best aibou I have ever had."_

"I bet you say that to anyone who wields you." I said.

_"No, it's true. You're the first to ever have me in a hot spring. I don't even have to worry about rusting. Now I know why humans love to relax here."_

I smiled. "Glad you like it." I then look up at the night sky, thinking about the crazy adventure I've had thus far.

I used to be just a normal 16, soon turning 17, year old guy who was trying to survive the real world yet somehow still finding time to be a fanboy over anime and my favorite show, Kamen Rider. Then all of a sudden, I find myself becoming the familiar to a pink haired loli name Louise along with my former comatose sister. My Kamen Rider Wizard merchandise got turned real and I've gained the ability to use magic along with with having two Phantoms inside of me. I've also made a name for myself as the 'Mage Killer' by killing corrupted Nobles. Thinking back, I remember Louise giving me a kiss and now that I think about it, that actually wasn't my first kiss. Heh, must have slipped my mind since I haven't kissed-

I shake my head to get rid of the thought. I didn't want to remember _her! _ Not after what happened.

On a side note, at least I've made some brand new friends here. There was the maid, Siesta, the quiet mage Tabitha, Prof. Colbert, the workers here, and Louise, as long as she's not blowing me up.

"Haru, where are you?"

Speaking of friends, here's one now, the kind maid, Siesta...wait what!?

I whiplashed my head towards the door and saw it open as Siesta came through it, carrying a plate of food. "Siesta!? W-What're you doing here!?"

"U-Um...I just thought that you might be hungry and brought some dinner." Siesta said, blushing scarlet. "W-What is all this?"

"W-Well...this is...my outdoor bath." I said.

Siesta's natural curiosity seemed to have outweigh her embarrassment as she set down the plate of food. "Oh? It looks nice. Can I try it?"

"Sure, just let me get out-WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!?" I panicked.

I quickly dropped back down into the bath and turned around, trying not to be tempted to look around. I some more shuffling and assumed that Siesta was putting back on her clothes, but how wrong was I.

*Splash!*

My eyes bulged and I turned around and tried to stop a nosebleed that was coming up. Right there, sitting in the water, was none other than an almost naked Siesta, a towel being the only thing that protected her modesty. The water wasn't that cloudy like in a real onsen so I got to see plenty of her body.

How did this situation happen!? Stuff like this only happens in an anime!

"Oh, this feels heavenly!" Siesta smiled, her cheeks rosy red.

"G-Glad you like it." I said, quickly turning away and trying to calm down my, uh...reaction.

"Is this how everyone from your country bathes?" Siesta asked.

"Sometimes, yeah." I said. "What we actually do is clean ourselves separately and then soak up in the hot water. That way, we don't have to worry about resting in dirty water and can just being submerged."

"I see." Siesta said, smiling. "I'd like to try that sometimes."

"Well, technically, you're doing it right now." I said.

"True." Siesta said. "Tell me Haru, what's your country like?"

The sudden question surprised me a bit but I complied and started to talk about my world, turning towards her. "Well, for starters, there's no monarchy, there's only one moon, and everything runs on electricity."

"Are you making fun of me cause I'm a commoner?" Siesta huffed.

"No. Absolutely not." I said, waving my hands in denial.

I then started to explain what my homeland, Japan, was like and the events of the Meiji Revolution that brought about change and evolution for the country. It didn't stop there as I also told her about changes and revolutions from other countries like the American Revolution and the French Revolution and what caused said revolutions to begin in the first place.

I could tell from her expression alone that she was absolutely fascinated.

"Wow...not just your country but so many other countries have changed a lot." Siesta said, amazed.

"Any length of time brings change." I said, shrugging. "It's just the big battles and conflicts that make people notice those changes."

"I noticed that the cause of the French Revolution sounds a lot like the situation here." Siesta pointed out.

I nodded. "That's right. But what happened during the French Revolution is considered one of the most bloodiest times in history."

"What do you mean?" Siesta asked.

"History came to call it the Reign of Terror." I started. "The people were absolutely blood thirsty and millions of people were arrested and sentenced to death over the most ridiculous things. Mobs ran riot in the streets and anyone even suspected of allying with the nobles, even if they weren't, they would execute them. They had even killed the man who had been running the whole thing. Thousands of lives were lost and some people didn't even get a trial to confess their innocence, not that it would help. Records say that about 16,594 died and the worst part is that it was just a small percent of the entire population."

"D-Did so many people actually die?" Siesta asked, horrified.

"Sadly, yes. Things were so chaotic and wild back then that the death count could have actually been higher but I guess there's no way of being certain." I said casually. "But don't get so downhearted. It was a bloody chapter in a country's history but they later recovered from it. Now a days, the country is famous for it's food and wine."

"I see." Siesta said. "Well, I must be going now. I've been here too long and I must get back to work."

"Sure." I nodded and turned around to give her some privacy to change although, I couldn't help but notice that the sound of clothes moving sounded rather haste. Once it ended, I turned around to see Siesta buttoning up her outfit. I finally felt relief after that.

"Thank you for letting me try the outdoor bathtub. I enjoyed it." Siesta said with a kind smile.

"Don't mention it." I said.

Siesta then turned to leave and once she closed the door behind her, I breathe a sigh of relief.

_"I'm surprised aibou. Her guard was down and you could have the perfect chance to do 'the deed' with her. I have a feeling that she wouldn't resist."_

"Don't joke with me, Derf." I said, looking back up at the night sky and at the two colored moons. "I...can never love again."

* * *

**(With Kyoko and Louise)**

_"Where is that Haru?" Louise pondered._

_After Haru had left them, they had just gotten done eating dinner and were out looking for the male familiar. Kyoko was worried about her oni-chan and asked Louise to help her search for him since she still hasn't gotten a good feel about the place. _

_"I hope he's alright." Kyoko said._

_"Hey, this is Haru we're talking about. Worse case scenario, he's out killing more Nobles." Louise said. She then realized that what she said could have been true so they both quicken their pace in finding Haru._

_Coming through the courtyard and entering one section, the girls came upon the house that Haru had built. Both the girls blinked at the building. Louise found the building strange but tasteful while Kyoko instantly knew what the building was._

_"An Edo Period Japanese House?" Kyoko said._

_"You know what this building is?" Louise asked._

_"Yeah. Me and onii-chan, long with the rest of our family used to live in one." Kyoko said._

_They then saw Siesta leaving the house with flushed cheeks and a silly smile on her lips. Louise's eye twitched, assuming the worst, and was ticked off. Kyoko developed soulless eyes as she too assumed the worst as she had gotten_ THE TALK _from Louise back at the Dancing Fairy Inn when Haru was sleeping. _

_"That...DOG!" Louise snarled. She then was about to march into the house and blow up her male familiar, house be damned, when she saw Kyoko slowly walking away. "Kyoko?"_

_Forgetting Haru for the moment, Louise went after Kyoko who continued to walk away._

_"Hey, Kyoko, is something the matter?" Louise asked her female familiar, worried._

_"H-How can o-onii-chan do something like t-that!?" Kyoko asked, tears about to fall down her face. For some reason unknown to her, her heart was in pain._

_Louise guessed that Kyoko felt the same way that she did and thought that her brother had done 'it' with the maid, not realizing Kyoko's true feelings. She then noticed Montmorency and Guiche having an evening dinner and saw two drinks there. She thought a drink could help cheer up Kyoko and went over to them._

_"I'll be taking this!" Louise said, snatching Guiche's drink and handing it over to Kyoko, not noticing Montmorency's look of horror. "Here, drink up Kyoko. It'll make you feel better."_

_Kyoko grabbed the drink and looked at it, seeing that it was wine. Her onii-chan had always told her to never drink wine or anything alcoholic until she was older, but a part of her was angry at her onii-chan so she decided to chug the whole thing._

_'Crap! She drank it!' Montmorency thought in horror._

_Kyoko finished the whole thing and when she did, her face was flushed and she started to hic up, stumbling to stay standing as she dropped the cup. _

_"Let's get you to my room. I'll take care of that dog." Louise said, thinking of all the ways she's going to punish Haru._

* * *

**(With Haru)**

I finally got out of the bath at long last. I buried the memory of Siesta with me in the bath into the deepest part of my mind where I would eventually forget it, hopefully. I then garbed my new outfit that I got from the present Santa Claus had gotten me which was a genuine bonafide Robe of the Fire-Rat from Inuyasha. There was even a shrine priestess outfit for Kyoko too. Santa you are the best! The outfit was very comfy and warm too.

"Alright, it's time I brought Kyoko over. She's gonna love this place." I said to myself. I slipped on some traditional wooden sandals as I wasn't about to go out barefooted like Inuyasha and just when I opened to door...

*BAM!*

"TAKE THAT YOU DOG!" Louise suddenly came flying in, kicking me in the face.

I was sent flying and collided into against the wall so hard that I thought I was about to crash through it.

I got up, holding my face in pain, and glared towards Louise who also glared at me. "What did you do that for!?"

"Shut up! That's just the icing on the cake. Get ready for even more punishment after what you did!" Louise shouted, pointing angrily at me.

"What I did?" I repeated. "What did I do!?"

"You know what you did! You slept with that maid and for that, you shall receive punishment, curtsy from me and Kyoko!" Louise shouted.

"Slept with-I did no such thing!" I protested.

"Liar! Both Kyoko and I saw that maid exiting from this strange building, smiling like an idiot and face as bright as a rose! What else could have else could have happened in this place!?"

"She just came to drop off some food." I said, not wanting to tell her about the bath, less I want to make the situation worse. I then realized what she said. "Wait, she was smiling and blushing? Why?"

At this, Louise stopped being angry and looked at me like I had just grown two heads. "Wait. Are you saying you didn't do anything indecent?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." I said. "She left some food and left in a hurry."

"I-Is that _all _that happened?" Louise asked, probably looking for a lie.

"Yes. That's all that happened." I said.

"Then, what's this building for?" Louise asked.

"It's for me and Kyoko." I answered. "She said I should find a better place to sleep at besides a pile of hay and so, I had Prof. Colbert help me build this building. It's meant for both me and Kyoko to sleep at. What did you think it was? A love hotel?"

"N-No!" I gave her a questioning look and she slumped down a bit. "Okay, maybe."

"That's what I thought. So, where is Kyoko?" I asked. "I want to show her this place."

"She's back in my room."

"Well, then let's go. Part of the reason why I made this is to make Kyoko feel at home." I said, walking past Louise towards her room.

* * *

**(Louise's Room)**

"Hey, Kyoko?" I called out as I opened the door. "I got something to show you. You'll love it."

I then notice that Kyoko was sitting on Louise's bed look...rather strange for some reason.

"Kyoko, are you feeling OK?" I asked, walking up to her to feel he forehead. She seemed flushed and kinda hot. Your temperature is kinda high too. Are you running a fever?"

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko's speech was somewhat slurred.

I frowned. Her voice was slurred, high temperatures, and she looked like she looked like she was about to pass out. It can't be that she's low on mana, I just gave her some before we left the Dancing Fairy Inn. Something is defiantly up. I then notice something coming from her breath. The scent of wine.

It was at that time that Louise finally came in.

"Louise...did you happen to give Kyoko anything like wine?" I asked in a dark tone.

Louise flinched and that was al the answer I needed to know.

"You did, didn't you."

"Uh...well...maybe a little..." Louis replied nervously.

"What the hell, Louise!?" I shouted. "You know that Kyoko is too young to drink wine!"

"I was just trying to cheer he up!" Louise said.

"Onii-chan!"

Hearing my sister's voice, I quickly turned to see what was wrong when suddenly, Kyoko pounced at me, bringing both of us to the floor, and kissed me on the lips!?

"MMPH!?"

"EHHHHHHHHH!?" I heard Louis scream.

_"Sweet Mama! She's committed the taboo!"_

"Onii-chan no baka!" Kyoko sobbed, coming up for air. "Why do you keep ignoring me to talk to Siesta-san or Louise onee-chan!? Can't you tell how much I love you!?"

EXCUSE ME!?

"EXCUSE ME!?" It seems Louise had he same thought.

"I love you, onii-chan and not just as a little sister, but as a girl!" Kyoko shouted before kissing me again. It wasn't an innocent kiss either! The minute I felt her tongue against mines, I instantly knew that she was French kissing me!

_"Oh...MY!"_

Suddenly, memories started to flow through my head, long forgotten memories. Memories of..._her._

'no...no...No...NoNoNoNoNoNoNo, NO!'

*SLAP!*

Before I knew what happened, Kyoko was no longer kissing me, my hand was to the side, and Kyoko's cheek was red. My eyes widen when I realized what I had done.

"Oh my god! Kyoko, I'm so sorry!"

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko began softly, her hair covering her eyes before she looked up with...stars in her eyes? "Hit me again!"

"Oi! What is this!? S&amp;M!?" I shouted. There was NO WAY I was gonna do that with my sister.

My imouto tried to pounce a me again, but I managed to hold her back and turned towards Louise.

"What the hell is going on!?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know!?" Louise shouted.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like your sister is the victim of a love potion!"_

"NANI!?" Those things actually exist!?

"A love potion!? Impossible! Those things are illegal!" Louise said.

_"I ain't lying. You wouldn't believe how many times my previous partners got hit by one."_ Derf had the nerve to snicker at a time like this. "_I can recognize one a mile away and it looks like your sister got a pretty dose of it too. I knew it was only a matter of time before she decided to confessed her forbidden love to you, aibou."_

"Why the flipping fucks would my sister drink a love potion?" I snapped.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Shit!" I cursed before tuning to Louise. "Do something! We can't have people see...this!

Louise quickly nodded and went to answer the door.

"Ah, Louise. Is Sir Haru with you at the moment?" Montmorency's voice asked. "I need to talk to him about something."

"He's...uh...busy at the moment." Louise said.

Kyoko then somehow slipped through my grip and proceeded to fondle me. "Kyoko! No! Bad imouto! Bad touch! Bad touch!"

"But I love you!" Kyoko wined.

Louise had to quickly move out of the way as the door immediately swung open to revel Montmorency, looking quite pale as she took in the scene before me. Kyoko had tried to undress me but I pushed my hand against her and pushed her way as she flailed her arms out, trying to reach me but failing.

"Montmorency, can you please slow down-oh my..." Guiche mumbled as arrived at the room.

Montmorency then face palmed herself. "Oh, I knew it."

I blinked. "You knew what?"

* * *

**(Minutes Later, Montmorency's Room)**

"YOU MADE THAT LOVE POTION!?" Both Louise and I shrieked at Montmorency. I had put Kyoko to sleep with my Sleep Ring and was now sleeping on Montmorency's bed.

"I didn't mean for your little sister to drink it! It was for Guiche!" Montmorency snapped back.

"What!?" Guche gasped. "Oh, now that is so very touching! To think, you would go to such length to capture my affection!"

Huh. Not the reaction I was looking for. I expected him to be horrified.

"W-Well...uh...I-it didn't have to be you!" Montmorency quickly said, blushing just a bit. "It could have been anyone. I mean, dating is a way to pass time. That being said, I don't like the idea of being cheated on."

Guiche then cupped Montmorency's head so she stared into his eyes. "There is no way I would ever cheat on. My love is as grand as-!"

"Until the next pretty girl comes along." I said, making Guiche flinch. "Save the make out session for later. I need you to turn my sister back to normal."

Louise turn to Montmorency and asked, "How long is it until the effects of the love potion wears off?"

"Um...I think maybe a months." Montmorency replied weakly. "Maybe a year?"

My eye twitched at that information.

"What!? And you were planning on making me drink that potion!?" Guiche asked, thinking of what would happen if he did drink it.

"That's not good enough!" Louise said. "We want you to fix this now!"

"I can't!" Montmorency retorted. "The main ingredient I need for an antidote is incredibly rare and almost impossible to get! You two will just have to wait!"

"So you won't even try to make an antidote?" I said in a dark tone that froze everyone in the room. "In that case..."

I walked up to Montmorency and grabbed both of her shoulders, making her flinch.

"What's one thousand minus seven?" I asked.

"Eh?" Was all Montmorency said before I pushed her to a chair and quickly slipped on my Bind Ring, placing it in front of the Hand Author.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

I the bounded her hands and feet with chains.

"What are you doing!? Release me this instant!" Montmorency demanded.

"Quiet." I said/ordered, making her stop talking. I the switched my ring for my Connect Ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared right next to me and I stuck my hand into it, pulling out a plier.

"Haru...what are you going to do with that?" Louise asked fearfully, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, nothing big." I said, slamming the pliers on my palm. "I'm just gonna slowly rip her apart while she keeps counting from one thousand minus seven. I'll start by tearing off her fingernails, then her toenails, and then, I'll rip off her fingers, and then her toes, and if she's still sane, I'll get a knife and open her up and slowly rip out her ribs one by one and if she's still alive, maybe I'll go for her intestines."

Everyone in the room had eyes the size of dinner plates after I told them what I was planning on doing. Tokyo Ghoul do not fail me now!

"Now then..." I placed my thumb on top of my index finger and cracked it. "You have a choice, Mon-Mon. Either you can count from one thousand minus seven and avoid making an antidote, or..." I then cracked my middle finger before giving Montmorency an almost crazed, questioning look. "You can make an antidote and escape alive. TAKE YOUR PICK!"

I will admit, threatening someone with torture methods from Tokyo Ghoul was probably a bit over the extreme but my little sister just got drugged by an illegal substance. I was not in the mood to be reasonable so I might as well go crazy.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it! Just don't kill me! Please!" Montmorency sobbed, tears streaming down her eyes as she struggled to get out of her binds but to no avail.

Woman, you should be glad I ain't Yamori/Jason.

I dismissed the binds and threw away the pliers. Guiche went to tend to her as Montmorency tried to wipe away her tears. From the way she tried to avoid eye contact with me, it was obvious that he was afraid of me.

"Don't you think that was a bit over the top?" Louise asked.

I ignored her and listened to Montmorency as she told me what the main ingredient for the antidote was.

"W-What...we need...is a tear of the Water Spirit. C-Currently, I don't have one. W-W-We need to go to the Lagdorian Lake to get one."

"And where is this lake exactly?" I asked calmly.

"A day's ride from here on horseback." Montmorency replied. "But just getting there isn't the hard part. Getting the tear is. The Water Spirit lives in at the lake and getting her favor to even ask for a tear is near impossible. My family does have that favor, but the Water Spirit is moody and doesn't always listen."

"If she doesn't listen then I'll make her listen." I said, cracking my knuckles. "You two get some rest. We're leaving first thing in the morning. Bring your chemistry set too, Montmorency. As soon as we get the tear, you're making the potion right then and there."

"R-Right!" Montmorency gulped.

Both me and Louise then left the room after I went and scooped up Kyoko into my arms.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

The minute dawn came, we loaded up and headed out towards the lake where the Water Spirit supposedly resides. At first, we had some trouble getting ready as Kyoko would not stop clinging to me and snuggling against me. Not only that, but everyone else was not a morning person and I had to violently wake them up like kicking them off their bed to taking off their blanket and roughly shaking them awake.

Right now, I was on the Machine Winger while the rest were on horses. I had promised that if Kyoko rode on a horse with Louise, I would give her kiss after we've arrived at the lake. Kyoko obeyed instantly. As much as I didn't want to, I was driving at a slower pace so the others could keep up since a motorbike can outrun a horse easily.

"How can that contraption move without a horse?" Guiche asked, stunned at my machine.

"Trust me. You'd never understand if I tried to explain it to you." I said.

"Try me." Guiche said.

"Okay. Do you know how an engine works?" I asked.

"A what?"

"Exactly my point."

After traveling on the road, stopping to take a few breaks along the way so the horses could rest, we finally made it to the lake but what I saw was unexpected.

"Hey, Montmorency?"

"Y-Yes?" It seems she's still afraid of me.

"Is the lake supposed to be this big?" I asked.

The lake was simply massive, so large that I could see tress coming out of its surface. Looking further, I saw signs of destruction like topped houses. There was even a church that broke the surface like the trees. What the fuck happened here?

"No, the lake is never usually this big." Montmorency frowned. "Something must have angered the Water Spirit if it decided to flood its own lake like this. This isn't good."

"Well, better see what's wrong." I said, getting off the Machine Winger and placing the Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"What are you going to do?" Louise asked.

I'm going to go meet the Water Spirit in person." I said, taking Derf off of me and handed him to Louise. "Look after Kyoko would you?" I then flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Onii-chan, what about my kiss!?" Kyoko asked.

I sigh and walked up to her to give her a kiss to the forehead. "There. Satisfied?"

Kyoko nodded and I moved towards the shore, slipping on my Water Ring.

"Henshin!"

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Once I was garbed in my Water Style armor, I jumped into the lake.

Thanks to my magic, I was able to coast along with ease. I looked around, trying to figure out where I could find the Water Spirit. Looking deeper, I see a large indent at the bottom, probably where the lake originally was. With that in mind, I swam towards it. Finding my surroundings dark and murky, I looked around to see if there was anything here. The, I sensed it. Something was coming.

Then suddenly, part of the water in front of me swirled in a vortex and a clear, visible water blob shaped like a person appeared.

_"Who are you? Why are you in my domain?"_

Instead of acting like I was in front of some divine being, I decided to talk like I was talking to a normal person. "The names Haru, Haru Yamamoto. Care to explain why the hell are you flooding the land?"

_"Something of my possession has been stolen from one of your kind. Unless you have come here to return it, leave my realm at once."_

I perked at the info. "Something of yours was stolen?" No wonder this thing's ticked off.

_"Yes. I seek its return and I extend my reach in order to reclaim it. Now go back to your masters, strange little one. I will not stop until I reclaim what is mine."_

"So you're telling me that you couldn't stop someone from coming into your domain, taking your shit, and escaping? Some ancient elemental you are."

Okay, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said that.

_"What was that!?" _The water around me then started to get violent and then I felt it, the water pressure around me just became greater. It felt like gravity around me was crushing me.

Thinking fast, I released Reaper's aura to dispel the pressure around me.

_"What!? This aura...a horseman!?"_

A what now?

The next thing I knew, the Water Spirit was suddenly bowing at me.

"Whoa! What the!? What are you doing!?"

_"Forgive me, horseman, for my earlier rudeness. Had I known I was talking to someone like you, I would have spoke with more respect."_

...What?

_**"You must be so confused right now." **_Grim Reaper suddenly spoke up.

'I'm not confused, I'm totally lost!'

_**"Then allow me to explain it to you. Before I am the Grim Reaper, I am Death, one of God's Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. As a servant of God, no creature or being is allowed to defy me. Not even someone as great as the Water Spirit can defy me."**_

Damn. Talk about having connections.

"Raise your head Water Spirit. I did not come here to be treated like a king." The Water Spirit did as told and raised her head. "You said something was stolen. What if I go look and find it in your place?"

_"Why do you offer your assistance, being with the soul of a horseman. Humans do not extend anything unless they wish for something in return."_

I smiled under my helmet. "Very true. Like any other human, I won't do something unless it's for my own benefit. What I ask in for searching for your lost relic is a tear. My little sister is under the affects of a love potion and I need your tear to help make a cure."

_"I see..." _ The Water Spirit went silent for a moment before speaking. _"If you wish for this task in return for a piece of me, then you must first prove that I can trust you. To earn that trust, you must complete another task for me."_

"And this other task is?" I asked.

_"For several days, I have been attacked by beings of your kind. I wish for the attacks to stop. If you accomplish this, I will grant you your task as well as a piece of me."_

"People are attacking you huh? You can't blame them since you flooded an ENTIRE town." I don't know if it was just me, but I could have sworn the Water Spirit blushed from embarrassment. "None the less, I accept the task."

_"Then I wish you luck." _And with that, the Water Spirit's form dissolved into normal water. I turned around and swam back up, creaking out of the surface like a torpedo and landed on the ground. Looking up, I see that the others have already set up camp for the night.

"You're back!" Guiche gasped.

"What did the Water Spirit say?" Montmorency asked.

"Well, it seems like some jackass stole something from it. The Water Spirit thinks that by flooding everything, it will find it and get it back." I reported, transforming back to my civilian form.

"What!?" Montmorency screamed. "What kind of idiot would dare try to steal anything from the Water Spirit!? Who could even pull it off in the first place!?"

"Don't know but they somehow did it." I shrugged. How someone got in and stole whatever was stolen was the Spirit's problem, not mine's. "The Water Spirit is willing to give us a tear if I help it find whatever was stolen but the problem is that it doesn't trust us to get it. I can earn its trust if I stop some people coming to attack it probably because of the flooding."

Montmorency opened her mouth to whine but Louise's voice interrupted her.

"Haru! A little help here!"

Looking past the two blonds, I see Louise trying to comfort a crying Kyoko.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko called over to me. "I'm lonely! Come and love me!"

I sigh. Before I'm the 'Mage Killer' and before I'm Kamen Rider Wizard, I'm a big brother. This is going to be a long day, I can just tell.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

"Tell me again why I have to partake in this battle?" Guiche asked once again.

"Cause I need a distraction to divert the attackers attention, giving me a chance to get up close and knock them out." I said, hands in my robe and sitting crossed-legged with Derf laying against my shoulder.

Currently, both me and Guiche were hiding behind a bush, waiting for the attackers to strike. I had to use the Sleep Ring on Kyoko again as she wouldn't stop complaining about me leaving her. I then left her in th care of Louise and Montmorency and here we are now. I was originally planning on killing the attackers since I had a feeling they'd be mages, but Louise had the nerve to chop block me so I have to settle for knocking them out.

Hearing foot steps, I shush Guiche and look through the bushes, seeing two hooded figures approaching the lake. Showtime.

"Okay, distracted them with any big spell you got, preferably something flashy." I instructed.

"I can do that." Guiche said.

I then get up, strap Derf onto my back, and went into the shadows of the forest, finding a different spot to strike them.

Just when the two were about to attack, I shout, "Guiche, now!" and he did not disappoint to deliver.

Using his magic, Guiche summoned a wave of dirt and caused it to surge towards the attackers. The two hooded figures noticed the wave and blasted it with fire and wind to scatter it. Guiche didn't let up as he sent small and big waves of dirt at the attackers. The hooded attackers didn't seem worried as the one who casted fire would take care of the big waves and the one who casted wing was now using ice to get rid of the small ones. Their teamwork was really good as they had yet to get hit by one of the waves but that was OK since they had yet to notice me. By the time one noticed me, I had grabbed to one who casted fire and held Derf against his/her neck.

"Don't move, drop your weapon, or your friend gets it." I threaten.

"Darling?"

I blinked in confusion. There's only one person who calls me that. Looking at my hostage, I removed the hood to reveal...Kirche!?

"Kirche!?" I gasped in surprise. I looked towards the other hooded figure who removed its hood to reveal, "Tabitha too!?"

"Oh Darling!" Kirche then escaped my hold and lunged at me, burying my face into her breasts.

"MMPH!" I cried out for air.

"It must be destiny to meet at a place like this!" Kirche said nonsense and then realizing, "Wait. Why are you here?"

I somehow manage to escape Kirche's death bags, take a huge breathe of fresh air, and take the biggest step away from her. "I'd like to ask you the same thing."

We all then headed back to the camp where Montmorency and Louise to see Kirche and Tabitha here. After telling them what happened, we all sit down to listen why the girls were here.

"So, mind explaining to us why you two are here?" I asked.

"Well, it goes like this." Kirche began, sexily leaning back on her log seat her chest was full display as she hung one leg over the other, getting Guiche's undivided attention but not on her story, and making Louise's eye twitch. "Tabitha ere has been assigned by the Gallian King to stop Water Spirit flooding lake since it started to spread to Gallian territory."

"And you thought attacking an elemental spirit was a good idea?" Louise asked.

"That's what we thought." Kirche said. "But do _you _have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. I just talked to the Water Spirit not too long ago." What I said made the two blink. "The reason why the Water Spirit is flooding the place is because someone stole something from it." The news caused Kirche's an Tabitha's eyes to widen in shock. "Since I stopped you two from attacking it, I think I can convince it to stop flooding the place."

"Is that so?" Tabitha asked. I just nodded. I then pulled out a couple of papers and handed them to her.

"By the way, here's your homework for the summer." I said, dropping the papers into her hands.

She looked at them for a moment before looking at me.

"I suggest you do those if you want to read some manga." I said.

She looked at me fore a few minutes before taking out a pencil that I had gotten for her and started to do the homework.

"By the way. what's wrong with your sister?" Kirche asked, pointing at Kyoko who's head was resting on my lap.

I just gave her two words that explained everything. "Love Potion."

* * *

After explaining why we're here to Kirche and Tabitha, I transformed to my Water Style armor and went to go meet up with the Water Spirit. When I got to the bottom of the lake, the Water Spirit presented itself.

"Water Spirit, I have returned to inform you that I have completed the task you have entrusted me." I said.

_"Excellent. You have been proven trustworthy."_

"However..." I continued, making the spirit look at me. "The reason why the humans are attacking you in the first place is because of your flooding water. If you return your waters, I can guarantee that they will no longer attack you. Since I'm going to be out searching for whatever was stolen, you won't need those waters."

The Water Spirit was silent for a moment before speaking._ "Very well. I will bring back my waters in favor of sending you."_

"Thank you." I said. "Now, care to tell me what was stolen that made you want to flood the place?"

A small sphere of water appeared before me and formed into an image of a ring. The band was like any other ring with what looked like a square jewel mounted on top. Since it was made out of water, I couldn't tell what the color of the ring was.

"And this is?" I asked.

_"This is what was stolen, my treasure, the Ring of Andavari." _the Water Spirit explained. _"It holds the ability to bring life to those that have died, among other abilities that I do not care for. All I know is that a man by the name of Cromwell was the one that stole it."_

"So, what you're telling me is that this ring can bring the dead back to life?" I asked.

The Water Spirit nodded. _"That is correct."_

"In that case..." I reached out to the image of the ring...and crushed it! "IT MUST BE DESTROYED!"

_"What!?" _the Water Spirit gasped, surprised by my sudden rage.

"A ring that can bring back the dead, don't fuck with me!" I yelled. "Sorry to say this, but the minute I find this ring, I plan on destroying it."

_"You can't! It is my most precious treasure!" _the Water Spirit pleaded.

"Well too bad. Something like that should not exist in the first place. I'll see to it that there'll be nothing but dust left-no, there won't even be any remains left!"

_"I will not allow you!"_

The water pressure around me increased dramatically as whirlpools began to form around us, all coming at me.

"Don't make me laugh!" With a shout, I released a great amount of Reaper's aura around me, dispelling the pressure and the whirlpools around me. I then glared towards the Water Spirit who flinched when I looked towards her.

"Try something like that again and your dead." I threaten, Reaper's aura helping to add to the threat. "Now, if you want to stay alive, return your waters from where they came! As for the tear, hand it over, or else!"

Normally, any other person would say I was crazy threating a being of ancient magic, but thanks to Reaper's magic destroying abilities and considering the Water Spirit is probably just a form of magic, I say, I was confident that I could threaten the spirit and walk out alive with what I wanted.

Fearing for her life, the Water Spirit disappeared but not before leaving a small glass bottle with what I assume to be the Water Spirit's Tear. Picking it up, I headed back for the surface before giving one last warning in case the Water Spirit is still listening.

"Stay put in your little lake and don't interfere! Or else!"

* * *

Once I had returned to the surface, the others came running towards me, asking what had happened. I refused to answer and gave the tear to Montmorency, telling her to get to work. Seeing that I was in a bad mood, she immediately brought out her chemistry set and got to work. She clearly new her chemistry as she didn't take long to finish.

I then gave the antidote to Kyoko, saying that I'll give her a big kiss if she drinks it and instantly drowned the whole thing in record time. And then...

"I CAN'T BELIVE I DID ALL THAT!"

It seems that the memory of what Kyoko was doing while being under the affects of the love potion did not leave Kyoko, much to my displeasure.

"I...I...I...I k-k-k-kissed o-o-onii-chan!" She then fainted after that. I quickly caught her before she hit the hard ground.

I sigh. "Glad that's over. Although, I'd be happier if she forgot what happened."

"You are not allowed to speak a word about this to anybody." Louise said to everyone. "Got it?"

"Don't worry yourself, Zero." Kirche said. "We won't tell a soul what we saw."

Everyone else nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Guiche asked, tired from casing so much magic.

"Yes. We can go home now." I said.

**"Mitsuketa...Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!"**

My eyes widen and I quickly turn around to see two things, two Phantoms.

The first was female from her figure. The skin was seaweed green and the dress she wore looked to be made of scales. Her hair was ocean blue and her eyes were like that of pearls. Both the hands and feet were like flippers. In her hands was a double bladed bow but there were no arrows on her. This was the Mermaid Phantom.

The second Phantom sent my senses on high alert. He had fish like armor that resembled samurai armor and his helmet was that of a fish. In his hands was a trident that seemed to emit lightning once and awhile. I prided myself to be able to identify what Phantom I encounter, but I could not find out what this Phantom was.

"Phantoms!" I quickly got in front of everyone, placing Kyoko in Louise hands before looking towards the Phantoms, default rings out and ready.

"Who are you?" I asked to the Phantom I could not identify.

**"I will only answer after you have transformed, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai." **the Phantom said. **"Now hurry up and transform!"**

I gritted my teeth but complied anyway. "You asked for it!"

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

I then flipped the Shift Levers and grabbed Derf from Louise.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Wake up Derf! We got work to do!" I said, shaking the sword awake.

_"What are we facing this time?"_

"The usual."

Derf looked towards the Phantom before turning back to me. _"Careful with the one with the trident. I can sense that he's as powerful as that Medusa chick you fought days ago."_

That information surprised me, but I quickly shook it and got ready to transform, flipping the visor of the ring. "Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Once I was donned in my Flame armor, I charged towards the two Phantoms. Mermaid moved out of the way while the unidentified Phantom raised up trident to block my attack.

"So, want to tell me what Phantom are you?" I asked, struggling to over power him.

**"I am Neptune. Elite Phantom and loyal servant to Wiseman-sama!" **the now identified Neptune introduced himself.

"Neptune eh? That's a new one." I commented.

**"You should pay better attention to your surroundings." **The minute he finished saying what he said, an arrow struck my back, giving Neptune a chance to move Derf out of the way and strike me across the chest, sending me stumbling back. **"Remember, there are two Phantoms fighting here."**

As if serving as another reminder, Mermaid came kicked me before slashing me a few time across the chest before kicking me again, sending me away. She then fires arrows of pure water at me, but I dodge them and take cover behind a large rock.

**"It's no use hiding!" ** Neptune jumps and heads towards me, forcing me to come out of hiding and running as he strikes and destroys the rock that I was behind. I then got to my feet and started to run, escaping Mermaid's arrows.

**"Quit running and fight!" **Neptune comes at me again and both our weapons clashed again.

I kick him away and go to strike him, but he blocks with his trident and hits me with the butt of his weapon and then punch me in the face. I see more arrows coming my way so I use Derf's ability to absorb them and then charge towards Mermaid. I strike from the side, but she blocks and goes to chop off my head but I was able to move it out of the way before striking it across the chest. Before I could deliver more damage, Neptune intervenes, stopping my attack and kicking me away.

**"Come on, you can do better than that, can't you?" **Neptune said.

**"Neptune-sama, your words are useless on this vermin." **Mermaid said. **"Please, allow me to handle this alone."**

**"I can not. It was I, who Wiseman-sama assigned to take care of the Wizard and I will not fail."**

"Well, you can go and tell Wiseman that whatever he's planning will fail in the end as long as I still breathe!" I said.

**"Ha! And what can you possibly do?" **Neptune asked.

Suddenly, both Neptune and Mermaid were assaulted by fire, water, wind, and earth attacks, curtsey of Kirche, Montmorency, Tabitha, and Guiche.

**"You pests!" **Neptune scowled. **"Mermaid, take care of them!"**

**"Understood!" **

"Like I'll let you!" I charge towards Mermaid, but Neptune gets in my way. "Out of my way!"

I swung Derf at him, but Neptune dodges and strikes me, sending me to the ground where he stabbed his trident to the ground, trapping my neck in between his blades.

**"You should worry about yourself instead of those pests!"**

I then saw Mermaid about to strike Guiche when she was struck by an explosion. Both me and the Phantom that was pinning me turned to see Louise who had her wand out.

"OK. If it worked for that White Wizard..." Louise muttered before shouting, "_Explosion!" _And then-

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion struck Mermaid, sending her flying a few distances.

**"What!" **Neptune gasped.

Using his distraction, I go and grab a handful of dirt before throwing it in his eyes

**"Ahh! My eyes!" **Neptune steeped back and grasped his eyes, rubbing them to get the dirt off.

I then remove the trident off of me and quickly get up, kicking Neptune and then slashing his chest, making him stumble back. I then dashed forward towards Mermaid who was still recovering from Louise's explosion. I kicked her head, making her stumble back and then, quickly turning Derf into gun mode, I continuously shoot at her as she falls to the ground.

"You're finished!" I quickly opened Derf's Hand Author and scanned the Flame Ring.

**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

Without taking aim, my Gandalfr Runes guiding me, I shoot at Mermaid and after the fifth shot, she exploded. Just when I was about to relax, I was struck by lightning.

I roll on the ground, my armor smoking as I look up to see Neptune with his Trident pointed towards me, lightning emitting from his weapon.

**"You're gonna pay for that little dirt trick!" **Neptune then gets into a stance, similar to that when Lancer from Fate/Stay Night was about to unleash his Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg. Lightning then suddenly explodes from his trident as he glared towards me. **"Try and survive this!"**

He then thrusts his trident forward, sending the biggest lightning bolt I have ever seen at me.

"HARU!" I heard the guys call out to me in worry.

Seeing that the lightning was coming at me faster than I could switch out for my Defend Ring, I brace myself for the attack-

**BARRIER! NOW!**

**BARRIER! NOW!**

When two magic circles suddenly appear before me and together, blocked the lightning bolt. I looked to the side and saw the two White Wizards making their way towards me.

**"What!? Two Shiro Mahoutsukais!? So what Medusa said was true." **Neptune said, readying his weapon.

The female White Wizard walks to me and asks, "Are you OK?"

"I've been better." I said.

She then gets out her First Aid Ring and flips her Hand Author twice before placing the ring in front of the it.

**FIRST AID! NOW!**

Like the last time she used this, a green glow envelops me and in no time, heals my wounds.

"Thanks." Is all I say, getting up.

"I sense that you do not trust us." The male White Wizard said.

"Pretty hard to trust you guys since that last person to wear that suit wasn't all that nice." I said.

"I see." The male White Wizard said before steeping in front of me. "Then we will earn that trust. Let me and my wife take care of Neptune here."

"Oh no. Not gonna happen." I said. "If it's one thing I go by is that I don't let other people fight by battles. I got this."

"Really? Cause it looked like you were getting your ass kicked." The male White Wizard said.

"Oh shut the fuck up." I cursed.

The female White Wizard then suddenly slapped my head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't use that type of language. Do you want me to make you eat soap?" The female White Wizard threaten.

"What are you? My mom?" I said.

"I'm old enough to be your mom!"

_"Uh...guys?"_

"What!?" Both me and the female White Wizard shouted at Derf.

_"Phantom?"_

We all turned to see Neptune throwing another lightning bolt at us, luckily we were all able to dodge it.

"We'll argue another time. Right now, we have a Phantom to take care of." The male White Wizard said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Can you keep up with me?" I asked.

"The question is, can _you _keep up with us?" The female White Wizard asked.

"We'll see about that." I said before we all charged towards the Phantom.

I was the first to attack. I went to sweep him but he jumped over and tried to hit me, but the male White Wizard was there to stop it, giving his wife the chance to punch him and what a punch it was. When she hit the Neptune, he was sent flying! After crashing into a few trees, Neptune quickly gets up and charges towards us. He first strike at the male White Wizard, but he swerved behind him and back kicked him, making h stumble my way, giving me a chance to slash him at the chest a few times before kicking him to the female White Wizard who had a new ring out.

**YES! LIGHTNING! UNDERSTAND?**

With a wave of her hand, a magic circle appeared in front of her and golden lightning came and struck Neptune, dealing massive damage.

"Time to finish him off!" The male White Wizard said, slipping on his Kick Strike Ring.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said, slipping on my own Kick Strike Ring.

The female White Wizard was also slipping on her Kick Strike Ring. I can tell this is gonna be good.

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

**YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

**YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

All three of us took out leaps, producing our magic circles in the air before kicking the centers.

But before we all kick him, I need to think of a name for this combination attack. Oh, I know. I call this-

"Triple Strike Wizard!" I shouted.

Just as we were all about to kick him with our combination attack, Neptune waved his trident, causing water from the lake to burst out and blocked our finishers. Since I was still in Flame Style, my kick evaporated the water, causing steam to blind us.

**"You got lucky this time, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!" **I heard Neptune somewhere. I tried to pinpoint where he's talking but it sounds like he's everywhere. **"Next time, you won't be so lucky!"**

Getting sick and tired of the steam, I use a bit of Reaper's power and swing Derf, dispelling the steam. I look around but there was no sign of Neptune anywhere.

"He got away." I said, returning to my civilian form.

"Haru!" I turn to see the guys, plus a now awake Kyoko running towards us.

"Are you alright, onii-chan?" Louise asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Oh Darling, you were amazing!" Kirche cooed and hugged my arm, much to my dismay.

*staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee!*

I jumped a little when I noticed that Kyoko staring rather coldly at me and it may have been my imagination but I could have sworn that I saw Tabitha staring too.

"Young lady, I suggest you take your arms away from him, less you face the wrath of my wife." The male White Wizard said.

We all turned and flinched when we saw the female White Wizard glaring at Kirche, covered in that purple aura again.

Kirche quickly let go and the aura disappeared.

"Now on to more serious things." The male White Wizard said before turning to all of us. "You have all done well tonight. But be warned for this is only the beginning of what's to come." He then looked towards Louise. "In the future, all of Halkeginia will be in grave danger."

"Long story short, shit is going to hit the fan soon." The female White Wizard said. Her husband agreed by nodding.

"You and your Familiars must be prepared. You have been warned, descendant of the Void."

"What!?" Me, Kyoko, and Louise cried out. How do these guys know that Louise is a Void mage!?

"What!?" Montmorency and Guiche gasped in surprise to learn that Louise was a Void mage.

Before we could even question the two wizards-

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

They teleported away, leaving us with the fallout! Noticing that that four students were looking t Louise, I could tell it was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

**(The Next Day, Nighttime)**

During the trip back to the academy, I had to convince and threaten Guiche and Montmorency to not tell anyone that Louise was a Void mage. To convince them, I told them what would happen if word got out that Louise was a Void mage and what people would do to get her. Politics was bad enough but add in religion and things will just get bloody. That alone convinced them but to make sure I threaten them with, well let's just say a pair of pliers did the rest of the talking.

We had arrived at the Academy at night so once we returned the horses to the shed, we all went to bed. I had shown Kyoko the house that I built and she was amazed by the inside since she had just seen the outside. Since we had no beds, we had to settle for a pair of futons to sleep on. During the night, I then heard a knock on the door.

"Haru? Kyoko? Are any of you awake?" I heard Louise voice.

Getting up and shaking myself awake, I walk towards the door and slide it open, revealing Louise in her nightgown.

"Louise? What are you doing here this late at night?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Was all Louise said as I noticed that something was bothering her.

"Come in. I'll make some tea." I said and she did just that.

I went to the Kitchen and started to brew some tea. Once finished, I see that Kyoko was awake and was kneeling at the table adjacent to Louise. Good thing I made three cups of tea. I place each tea in front of us so that there was one for each of us before kneeling down and look towards Louise.

"You look like something's bothering you. What's up?" I asked.

"It's about what the White Wizards said yesterday." Louise said.

"Ah. I see." I said. I too have been wondering what the White Wizards have said to us. How is it that they knew that Louise was a Void mage. I doubt Pervy Geezer would slip up since he was the one to tell us to keep it a secret. Colbert couldn't have since he was much more trustworthy than that. I doubt that Fouquet could have spread the info out since she had been with us the entire time and since then, the academy has been taking security more seriously.

So that begs the question: How did the White Wizards know that Louise was a Void mage?

"I guess it would be a complete understatement if I said that our secret wasn't so secret now." I said.

"You're telling me." Louise said, depressed. "How did they know...? How did they know I was a Void mage? Only the Headmaster, Prof. Colbert, and now our group know."

"PlaMonsters maybe?" I guessed. I may have their PlaMonsters for my own, but that doesn't mean that they too have their own.

"And what did they mean when they said that Halkeginia will soon be in grave danger?" Louise asked again. "It doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly, Louise hugs herself and trembles.

"Louise?" Kyoko said, concerned.

"I never thought it would be like this." Louise said. "First Fouquet reveals that I'm a Void mage, then the Headmaster tells us about the dangers of it, and now these White Wizards tell us of a great danger? This is...This is too much to take in..." Not long after she said all that, that tears start to stream down her face.

Me and Kyoko scooted next to her and enveloped her into a hug. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down." I whispered.

"I'm scared!" Louise trembled. "Is destroying this all I'm good for? Even with the Void, I'm still a zero!"

"That's not true!" Kyoko shouted, gaining Louise attention. "Your not a zero! You're anything but a zero! You're smart, you're pretty, and most of all, you never give up! Everyone calls you a zero but you just ignored them and tried to prove them wrong! And did you not see what you did to that Phantom back at the lake? You blew her away!"

"Kyoko..." Louise said, touched.

"So don't say your a zero. I don't like it when my Onee-chan is sad." Kyoko said.

"Onee...chan?" Louise repeated the words, confused.

"It means big sister." I translated.

"Big...sister." Louise repeated. She then starts to tear up again and then she sobbed into Kyoko's chest who comforting arms around her.

I stare at the scene with a smile as it reminds me that Louise is still just a girl, her true kept locked away by her pride and noble nature.

After what seemed like forever, Louise finally stopped crying and calmed down.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"A little." Louise muttered.

I chuckle a bit. Seems Louise is back to normal. "Listen Louise, it's ay for you to be scared. _Anyone _would be scared if they had all that thrown at them. Did you remember what I said at the Ball of Frigg?"

"That you protect me after protecting Kyoko?"

"That's right. And I intend to keep that promise." I said, ignoring Louise blank stare. "And one other thing. If all else fails Louise, I will become your final hope."

"Hope..." Louise muttered, smiling a bit.

"Now listen here, Louise." I said, making he look at me. "Don't let anyone and I mean _anyone _tell you what to do. Never let them hold you back and make you live up to their expectations or it's too late. As a human being, you have the right to live your life the way you want. Me and Kyoko will be with you one step of the way."

"Haru..." Louise said, touched.

"After all, what kind of big brother would I be if I let my new little sister be bossed around." I said.

Louise blinked. "What did you say?"

"You heard right. Since Kyoko thinks of you as a big sister, then I'm gonna treat you like you're my own little sister." I said before smiling. "Welcome to the family, Louise."

Louise looked at me in disbelief before looking at Kyoko who just smiled at her. She then starts to tear up again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think we've had enough tears for tonight." I said. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? I have a few extra futons and it'll save you from walking back to your dorm room."

Louise didn't say anything and just nodded and was helped up by Kyoko who guided her to the bedroom.

I look back at the teas and sigh. What a good waste of good tea. I pick them up and dump the contents into the sink. After washing them and putting them away, I was about to head to bed, when I saw someone at the door.

"Oh my, this is a very interesting house." the person said. Wait a minute, I know that voice.

"Henrietta?"

* * *

**And done! Looks like shit is coming to hit the fan pretty soon. Not only that, but Haru plans on destroying the Ring of Andavari instead of returning it. Of course, I know why Haru is doing this but of course, you people don't. All I'll tell you people is that it's related to his character and part of what makes Haru, Haru. On the bright side, Louise has 'joined' the family, hope she'll like it. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	13. CH 10: The Request and the Journey

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's me, the one and only Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you another new chapter. We're almost there people, just a few more chapters and we've completed S1. I'm getting excited so without further ado, let's get started. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Time to ride people because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**CH 10: The Princess' Request and the Journey to Albion **

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Onii-chan no baka! Can't you tell how much I love you!?"

_"Looks like your sister is the victim of a love potion!"_

"W-What...we need...is a tear of the Water Spirit."

_"Something of my possession has been stolen from one of your kind."_

"IT MUST BE DESTROYED!"

"Is destroying things all I'm good for?"

"I will become your final hope."

"Oh my, this is a very interesting house."

"Henrietta?"

* * *

**(Now)**

I set two pairs of tea on the table, one for me and one for Henrietta as I set down the platter and kneel down.

Taking a sip, Henrietta let's out a sigh of satisfaction. "My, this is very good tea Sir Haru."

"Glad you like it and how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Haru." I said. "So, what brings you here out this late at night, knocking on my doorsteps?"

"I was hoping to speak with the three of you." Henrietta said. "Are Kyoko and Louise available at the moment?"

Taking a quick glance behind me, the direction to the bedroom, I replied with, "They're busy at the moment. Why don't you tell me why you came here for and I'll give the girls the message later?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Henrietta said before she began to tell me why she was here. "I'll get straight to the point. I need your help and it requires the assistance from all three of you."

Noticing that her voice was in a serious tone, I put on a serious face on and listen to what she has to say. "Go on."

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

"I assume you've been hearing news concerning the land of Albion?" Henrietta asked.

I shook my head. "Never heard of it."

"Well you see, the country of Albion is in a state of civil war." Henrietta said.

War. Just the word brought concern to my face. "What happened?"

"A large portion of nobility is rebelling against the noble family and all those that stand with them." Henrietta explained. "Many of the commoner population have been convinced with promises of more privileges than the previous Tudor regime could grant them. As of now, the rebels have amassed a sizable army and things are not going well for the royalty."

"Well, it's no surprise." I said casually, surprising Henrietta. "With the system and the way things are now, it's no wonder so many commoners have joined the rebels. I'd say, it's about time a civil war started."

"Sir Haru!" Henrietta snapped at me.

I put a finger to my lips. "Shhh. My sister is sleeping. I'd appreciate it if you would be quiet." That got Henrietta to quite down. "Look, I'm not trying to be cold. I'm just stating a fact. Even you should have seen this happen sooner or later."

Henrietta looked down in solemn, knowing that I was right.

"Still, with all this talk about Albion, what is it that you need all three of us too do?" I asked.

Henrietta wasted no time getting to the point. " I need all of you three to guide me to Albion in order to meet with Prince Wales."

"Come again?" I asked, not sure if I heard right.

Henrietta explained. "You see, there is a letter of importance in Prince Wales' possession. The country of Tristain and Germania has agreed to help fight against the rebels and if the rebels were to find this letter, they could use it against us and leave Tristain ripe for an attack."

Now I'm really confused. "You've lost me. How can a simple letter be able to leave Tristain open for an attack?"

Henrietta sighed looked down in shame. "You see, in order to ensure Tristain's continued providence, I have agreed to marry the Emperor of Germania."

Had I been drinking my tea at that moment, I would have done a spit take so what I did was grab my cup, drink my tea, and then did a spit take. "WHAT?!" I quickly grab my mouth, having remembered that the girls were sleeping. "Are you serious!?"

Henrietta nodded. "I am telling the truth. Were the contents of the letter be known, it could cause the Emperor to dissolve the marriage and withdraw any support from Tristain."

I then began to think. What kind of letter would be able to interrupt a marriage? A light bulb then lit up in my head. "It's a love letter, isn't it?"

"Yes." Henrietta nodded.

My face then turned serious, surprising Henrietta. "Tell me Henrietta, do you really love this Prince Wales?"

Henrietta nodded. "I do. I love him with all of my heart."

I smile at that. I couldn't help but say, "To be in love is a wonderful thing."

"Yes...it is." Henrietta smiled a smile that only a maiden in love could smile before she turned to me. "I'm curious, Sir Haru, have you ever been in love?"

Her question surprised me before I looked out the window with a longing smile. "Yes. Yes I have."

Henrietta noticed my longing smile immediately and quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

I waved at her. "No, don't worry about."

Henrietta pried no further and I silently thanked her for that.

"Moving on." I spoke up, wanting to get back on the topic at hand. "I can see why you want to come with us to Albion but I can't permit it. What if you get hurt, or worse, die? There _is _ war going on."

"But I must." Henrietta said with determination. "Wales is known for being very loyal to his country and I know he would rather die with his country than abandon it. That is why I must go for I may be the only one who can convince him to escape."

She then grabbed both of my hands and looked into my eyes. "Please Sir Haru, you must let me go with you."

While others would give in to her angelic looks and say OK, I flat out said, "No."

"What!?" Henrietta was surprised by my quick denial.

"Listen Henrietta, as you said, there is a war going on at Albion and that means that there is a chance you can die." I said, setting Henrietta's hands down. "If that were to happen, than a fate worse than death will await Prince Wales. He'll fall into despair and give birth to a Phantom."

"But I must go!" Henrietta said, tears enveloping in her eyes. "Please Sir Haru, you must guide me to him for Prince Wales...Prince Wales is my hope."

My eyes widen at that claim. This just makes things more complicated. If Henrietta were to die then Prince Wales will fall into despair, but if Wales dies then Henrietta falls into despair. No matter how you look at it, both sides will not end well. Guess there's no other choice left then.

"Alright." I said, making Henrietta look up at me. "I'll take you with me."

"Really!?" Henrietta asked.

I nodded before holding up one finger. "But, you must stay near me at all times so I can protect you."

Henrietta nodded before hugging me suddenly. "Oh thank you, Sir Haru, thank you!"

My reflexes had kicked in and before I knew it, I had roughly pushed Henrietta away from me, surprising her.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized. Why am I being so defensive to other girls now? Must be the resurfacing memories of...her. "Anyway, how are we supposed to find and meet with this Prince Wales?"

"The latest news I heard of Albion was that the royal family has went into hiding, but just yesterday, one of my contacts from Albion sent me his location." Henrietta said. "With me, you won't have to look for long."

"But that brings another problem up." I said. "With war going on, trust is a very little thing among the people. How are we supposed to convince him that we're not spies and that you're the real Henrietta and not someone using magic to look like you?"

"There is a way." Henrietta said before showing a silver ring with a small blue jewel on it on her ring finger. "We can use this."

"Mind telling me what it is?" I asked.

"This is the Water Ruby, one of the treasures of the royal family, one of four which were crafted by the Founder himself for each of his descendants who's lines would eventually go on to rule Romalia, Tristain, Albion, and Gallia." Henrietta explained. "Prince Wales currently has the Wind Ruby. When both the Water Ruby and the Wind Ruby come in contact with one another, they will glow a rainbow glow."

I blinked before commenting, "That's awfully cute for imperial relics. In fact, it's almost silly."

"You hold nothing back, do you Sir Haru?" Henrietta asked, feeling hurt and insulted.

I shrugged and said bluntly, "Nope." I then asked something. "By the way, if it's called the Water Ruby then why is it blue?"

Henrietta opened her mouth but then closed it, probably having no answer to my question before she then continued. "Well, no matter what you say, the rainbow glow is an important symbol between me and Wales. Once he sees it, I guarantee that he'll be convinced that we're not spies."

"Well, let's just hope he remembers." I said. "Now then..." I then picked up one of the nearby forks on the table and threw it towards the door, shouting, "Who's there!?"

*STAB!*

"By the Founder, my leg!" Wait a minute, I know that voice.

Getting up and walking towards the door, I open the sliding door and saw on the ground was none other than Guiche who had my fork stabbed into his leg, bleeding.

"Oh, it's just you Guiche." I said, not caring that he was bleeding from his leg. "What are you doing here?"

Guiche tried to say something, but it was blocked by the pain cries of his bleeding leg.

"What's wrong, fork got your leg?" I joked.

"BY THE FOUNDER, DO SOMETHING!" Guiche yelled out before going back to holding his leg.

I stomped on his head, making his face connect with the dirt of the ground. "I have sisters sleeping you idiot. Quite down."

"Oh my!" Henrietta gasped, having coming over to the door to see what had happened.

After that, and some convincing from Henrietta, I took Guiche into my house to get him healed. Luckily, Henrietta was a Water Mage and Water mages were skilled in healing magic so it took no time at all to heal Guiche's wound since Henrietta was a Triangle Class Water mage. Although, I probably should have figured out that she was a Water mage considering that she manipulated water back when we first met.

"There, all done." Henrietta said, having finished healing and bandaging up Guiche's wound.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Words can not express my gratitude." Guiche said, about to enter flirting mode, but I stopped him by punching his head.

"No flirting Guiche. Not when you already have Montmorency." I said.

"Must you be so violent with me?" Guiche asked, holding his head.

"With you? Yes." I said before grabbing Derf, drawing him, and quickly setting him near Guiche's neck.

Gucihe instantly froze once Derf's blade almost made contact with Guiche's neck.

"Sir Haru, what are you doing!?" Henrietta asked.

"He heard everything Henrietta." I said, not losing my cold face. My 'Mage Killer' face. "We can't run the risk of him spreading news of you and us going to Albion. So, to make sure he stays silent, I'm going to 'silence' him."

"Wait! Give me a chance! I just want to help with your mission!" Guiche quickly said, sweating bullets.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"I...want to make up for what I did." Guiche said, eyeing the blade cautiously.

"Explain." I asked, never letting go of the sleeping Derf.

"You were right." Guiche started explaining. "Back when I was two-timing with Montmorency and Katie, I've shamed myself, desperate for some action in my life. After my defeat against you, I thought about what you said, but I later brushed it off and was going to continue with what I was doing in the beginning. But after I saw you beat not only my big brother, but also my father of all people, I went back to thinking what you said and I've come to one conclusion. I want to change."

I let down Derf so Guiche could calmly speak without having a blade at his throat.

"I want to change." Guiche continued. "I mean, look at me. I'm the son of Marshall Gramont, a distinguish member of the army, an yet look how weak I am. I want to change into someone who people can rely on, people who can admire. So, please..." Guiche the got on his knees and dropped his face to the floor. "Take me with you on this mission, and then train me afterwards!"

His words stunned me. From his voice, I knew that he spoke the truth. Seeing that his conviction was true, I sheathed Derf. "Raise your head, Guiche de Gramont."

Guiche did as he told, surprised that I said his full name. The last time I said his full name was when we dueled for the first time.

"Lesson number one: Unless the person deserves it, never bow your head to anyone, not even your god." I said.

"Lesson Num-wait!? You mean!?" Guiche surprisingly caught on to what I meant when saying lesson.

I nodded. "I'll train you if we get back from Albion."

"Oh, thank you Sir-" I stopped him there by raising my hand.

"I said _if _we get back from Albion." I said. "Henrietta said it herself. There is war going on over there and with war comes the high chance of death. If you come with us on this mission, there's a chance you could die. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Guiche was shocked that I had brought the idea of him possibly dying, but he quickly recovered and said, "I will take that chance. If it helps me grow stronger and change, then I will take it."

I smirked at his answer.

"Then welcome aboard." I said before turning to Henrietta. "That is, if that's alright with you?"

Henrietta smiled. "Knowing that the son of Marshall Gramont plus the one who defeated the Marshall himself is assisting me with this mission is a big relief for me. You are welcome to join, Guiche de Gramont."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Guiche said, about to bow his head, but I stopped him by slapped his forehead. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Ah, ah, ah." I said, wagging mt finger. "What did I just say? Lesson number one: Unless the person deserves it, never bow your head to anyone."

"But she the Princess." Guiche argued with me.

"But has she ever done anything for you to earn your respect?" I countered. "Unless she has done something great for her to earn your respect, hold your head up high."

"Is that the reason why you never bow your head, even when Louise tells you to?" Henrietta asked.

"Of course." I said. "I mean, sure you've done things to help make the lives of the people better, but that has nothing to do with me. Plus, it's weird to bow to a friend."

"I see." Henrietta said, smiling when I called her a friend. "Well, I think I will take my leave. I must return to the castle before it erupts into chaos with my absence."

"Let them panic." I said, stopping her from leaving. "In case you haven't realized, it's past midnight and you two must be exhausted." I then went over to where I kept my spare futons and handed them to Henrietta and Guiche. "You two can sleep here for tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Henrietta asked.

"Don't worry about it." I waved her off. "Now, Henrietta, you can go sleep with the girls. Their room is to the far left. Guiche, you'll be sleeping with me."

"But-!" One quick glance at my face told him that I wasn't asking him, I was ordering him. The guy might want to change, but he's still a casanova and there is no way I am having him sleep with the girls.

"Anyway, goodnight, Henrietta." I said before dragging Guiche to my room.

"Goodnight Sir Haru." Henirtta said.

"How many times do I have to tall you, it's just Haru." I said.

"In that case, goodnight Haru." Henrietta said before I closed the door.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"Haru?"

"Yes, Louise?"

"Exactly when did the Princess arrive here?"

"A bit pasted midnight."

"And you didn't bother to wake me and Kyoko up!?" Louise slammed her hands on the table.

"Louise, no violence at the table." I calmly said, setting down plates of food for everyone.

"And why are _you _here?" Louise asked Guiche

"I asked Sir Haru for training. Plus, Her Majesty has allowed me to accompany her on her mission." Guiche said with great pride before I slapped his head.

"No bragging at the table." I said before sitting down and clapping my hands. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Kyoko also said before she dug in. "Oishi!"

The other soon dug in as well.

The minute the sun broke the horizon, I woke up everyone, much to their reluctant. When Kyoko and Louise saw that Henrietta was sleeping in the same room as them, they were, to put it lightly, surprised. After explaining why Henrietta was here to the girls, they immediately agreed to help her.

"I must say, this is absolutely delicious. Where did you learn to cook so well?" Henrietta asked.

"Well, I used to cook with my mother and then went to go work at restaurant." I said. "Although, you can say why I'm so good is because of a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Henrietta asked, interested. "Can you tell us about him?"

The others were also curious about my friend as they were all leaning towards me.

"Okay, okay, give me some space first." I said, pushing away a few heads before talking. "Well, my friend's name is Yugo Kurenai and the reason why I cook so well is mostly because of him forcing me."

"Forcing you?" Kyoko tilted her head, confused.

I nodded before continuing. "You see, his dream is to become the greatest chef in the world and we were co-workers at the restaurant that I worked at. One taste of my food and he instantly proclaimed me as his rival. Since then, he's always been challenging me to a cook off and not wanting to disrespect him, cooked with all that I had against him and as time pasted, my skills at cooking grew as a result. What you're eating right now isn't any close to what I can really do."

"You're kidding!" Guiche said, looking at his plate in surprise.

"I kid you not." I said. "My boss once told me that if I went all out on cooking that anyone who ate it would instantly have an orgasm."

From everyone's expression, they couldn't tell if I was lying or not.

"Well, enough talking about my cooking skills, hurry up and eat, we have to leave before anyone here gets up for the day." I said, reminding them of our mission as they rushed to finished their food, but not at a pace where they'll choke from eating too fast.

Once we were all done eating, we all got dressed, me and Kyoko in our ZAFT uniforms, as we gather any supplies we would need for the trip to Albion. I had given Henrietta Kyoko's miko outfit as we had nothing else for a disguise for her. Surprisingly, they fitted her, if only a little bit. Once we got some horses and my Machine Winger from the shed and loaded the supplies, we were ready to go.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

Everyone made sounds that they were ready to go. Just as I was about to hop onto the Machine Winger, a section of the ground shook, making us look down. A hole was suddenly dug up and what popped out was...wait, isn't that Guiche's overgrown mole?

"Oh, Verdande." Guiche cried out, running to his familiar to give him a hug which waddled happily into his arms. "Oh, you must have been afraid that I would leave without you! Fear no longer, my Verdande, for I won't leave you behind ever again!"

"Excuse me? What makes you think we're bringing that overgrown mole with us?" I asked.

"Oh please, Sir Haru, please let her com with us!" Guiche begged, on his knees and hands in prayer.

I was ready to flat out say no. For one, Verdande was huge and the horses already had enough stuff on their backs. She can't travel with us from underground either since it'll leave a trail for others to follow. Just when I was about to open my mouth to object...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Me and Guiche turned to the girls where we saw Verdande sniffing towards Henrietta with Louise holding the earth familiar back.

Guiche blinked. "Huh, that's odd. Verdande is usually shyer around strangers."

Upon closer inspection, we saw that Verdande wasn't exactly sniff at Henrietta, but at her Water Ruby.

"Ah, that explains it." Guiche said.

"Care to explain why she wants the ring so badly?" I asked, confused why the mole was so determined to get the ring.

"Verdande is very much attracted to jewels." Guiche explained. "She has the ability to sniff them out, especially if there's magic in them. I believe her breed can eat them, but she's been satisfied with the diet here that there's been no need to feed her jewels."

From that information, Henrietta took a step back, not wanting the mole to eat her ring.

"If that's the case then we're definitely not bringing it with us." I said. There is no way I'm letting that thing near my rings. It had cost me time a and money to get all these rings and I'm not about to let some overgrown mole eat them!

"Oh there's nothing to worry about." Guiche laughed. "I feed her so well that you don't have to worry about a thing." He then turned towards his familiar. "Verdande, that's enough! That ring is very important to the Princess. You don't need it!"

But the familiar didn't listen and still tried to get past Louise. Just when Guiche was about to give her a warning, a sudden, strong gust of wind blew and the mole was sent flying.

"Verdande!" Guiche cried out in horror as he went to his familiar's side when it landed on the ground with swirls in it's eyes that reminded me when a Pokemon from the animation fainted.

"An enemy!?" I said, my hand ready to draw Derf at a moment's notice as I followed where the sudden gust came from which was from above.

When I looked up, I had expected a Phantom, but what I saw was an honest to gods griffon. It landed lightly on its feet, showing that it was well-trained in movement. On it's back was a man wearing blue with a dark cloak, a broad-brimmed feather hat that concealed his facial features. In his hand was a sword-wand like the kind Lamark and Guiche's father used, showing that he must have been in the military.

"Who are you!?" I demanded, unsheathing Derf and getting in front of Kyoko for protection.

"My apologies. When I saw that creature trying to attack Her Majesty and causing trouble for my fiancée, I acted without thinking." The man explained. He lifted up his hat, revealing to be a man with long grey hair and a grey beard, impeccably handsome with an image befitting for a noble. "I am Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis Wardes, a pleasure."

If I had been drinking some tea or water right now, I would have done a spit take. LOUISE IS HIS FIANCEE!? WHAT THE FUCK!? From Kyoko's expression, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing I was.

"V-V-Viscount Wardes!" Louise stammered at seeing him, turning bright pink as she brushed off nonexistent dirt off her clothes and hair.

"Sir Wardes!? What are you doing here!?" Henrietta asked.

"T-The famous Mage Knight!?" Guiche gawked at him too.

Both Kyoko and I blinked in confusion as we had no idea what or who the man was. He seemed to be some big shot or something with all the people gawking at him.

"Um...can someone please explain who this man is?" Kyoko asked.

Henrietta turned to us to explain. "This is Sir Wardes. Captain of the Griffon Knights and one of my elite forces. Although, I had no idea that he was Louise's fiancée."

Okay, so I wasn't hearing things when he said he was Louise's fiancée. Turning back, I watched him dismount his griffon and approach Louise. He bowed to her, but with how short Louise was, he was still taller.

"It's been a long time, my little Louise." Wardes greeted with a small gentle smile.

"Y-Yes, it has been." Louise stuttered, looking away shyly.

Okay, that's it. Before I had realized it, I charged towards the Wardes guy, Derf raised to strike. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FIEND!"

Wardes was quick to react to my attack and drew his sword-wand to block my attack. With a loud *CLANG!* our weapons connected as we entered a deadlock but it didn't last long as I headbutted him, dazing him as he stumbled back, clenching his aching head. I then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying a few inches away as I got in front of Louise protectively.

"Haru! What are you doing!?" Louise asked.

"Doing my job as your new big brother." I said. "There is no way I am letting you marry a guy who is obviously _way _older than you!"

Shit like this is illegal back in me and Kyoko's world. The guy would get shot for this kinda shit and that's just the merciful bunch. Unlucky for this guy, I'm not part of that merciful bunch. Once I get the chance, I'm chopping this guy's head off and throwing his body into the flames of destruction or my name isn't Hakuman! Which is not.

Once Wardes had gotten back up on his feet, I gave him a warning. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you stay away from Louise you pedophile, lolicon!"

Wardes did not seem happy at what I called him and looked like he was about to cast a spell at me. In response, I took a stance, readying Derf to suck up any magic he throws at us. Just before Wardes was about to attack, Henrietta stepped in between us.

"The two of you, stop fighting!" Henrietta said. A plea to me, an order to Wardes.

Reluctant, I sheathe Derf and Wardes followed, sheathing his sword-wand.

Henrietta then turned to Wardes. "Sir Wardes, what are you doing here?"

"You're mother sent me to find you, Your Highness." Wardes said. "The castle is in panic from your sudden disappearance and you've made your mother very worried. If it's anyone asking, it should be me who's asking what are _you _doing here?"

Henrietta then explained why she was here and what she had asked us to do.

"Excuse me for saying this, Your Highness, but are you mad!" Wardes said. "Albion is in a state of war right now and you want to go there to rescue Prince Wales where you can possibly die?"

"I know of the dangers, but I will not waver. I must go and nothing you can say will stop me." Henrietta said.

I had expected Wardes to argue with her but to my surprise, he just surprised and bowed.

"If that is the case, allow me to accompany you on your mission." Wardes said. "After all, it is a knight's duty to aid their ruler."

Henrietta too was surprised but quickly recovered and said. "Thank you, Sir Wardes. Knowing that you will be helping us brings me hope and confidence that we will succeed in making to Albion."

Wardes then turned to me and walked up to me, offering a handshake. "I believe we got on the wrong foot. I am Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis Wardes. Captain of the Griffon Knights and one of Princess Henrietta's elite forces."

Not wanting to be rude, I took his hand and shook it. "Haru Yamamoto. I'm just a passing through wizard and Kamen Rider."

He then turned towards my sister. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kyoko Yamamoto, Haru onii-chan's little sister. It's nice to meet you." Kyoko introduced herself, bowing.

Wardes followed by taking off his hat and bowing in curtsy. "The pleasure is mine." He then put back on his hat and turned back to me. "I believe I heard you say that you were Louise's big brother. It was not to my knowledge that she had a brother."

"You can say I'm more of a brother figure, or a brother she never had." I said, pushing away Wardes. "So, as her big brother, back the fuck up before you get smack the fuck up."

"You're very protective aren't you?" Wardes asked.

"I get that a lot." I said.

* * *

Once we loaded up all the supplies, we took off. Our destination was a city called La Nocher which was in the mountains. Much to my displeasure, Wardes had Louise sit with him on his griffon while we used her now free horse to carry Verdande with us. Kyoko, also to my displeasure, was riding with Guiche who was giving out praise to Wardes. As much as I wanted to give Wardes and Guiche my hawk gazes and put on my oni face, I had to keep my face forward to concentrate on driving. What is stopping me from giving the other males of the party my threatening looks you ask?

*BOING!*

Two large and soft 'lumps' that were pressing against my back were what stopped me. Currently, I was driving the Machine Winger at a speed where the horses could keep up and riding with me was none other than Henrietta herself. I don't know how I ended up with Henrietta, but I didn't have time to think, trying to concentrate on driving. Both Henrietta and Wardes asked about my Machine Winger, but I didn't bother explaining to them how it moved for I know it would just confuse them.

Trying to find anything to help distract myself from the 'lumps' that were pressing against me, I asked Henrietta, "So, what kind of place is Albion?"

"Ah, it is a prosperous nation despite being suspended in the air like it is." Henrietta explained.

I blinked. "Wait, what? Did you say Albion is a floating continent?"

"Yes. Albion is a floating continent that is suspended in the air thanks to the power of the Wind Stones that are deep underground." Henrietta explained.

No fucking way! It's just like the movie Castle in the Sky! I am literally about to relive one of my childhood memories! Thank you dad for showing me that movie, it was amazing! I looked towards Kyoko and she too was excited that we were about to see an actual floating continent like the Castle Laputa.

"So exactly how do we get there?" I asked, trying to contain a smile that was trying to form on my face.

"By airships of course." Henrietta said.

One blink. Two. Three.

It took all I could to not rev up my bike and just drive at full speed, leaving everyone behind, so I could see my childhood memories made real. Kyoko, on the other hand, could not contain her excitement.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Kyoko kept repeating as she was jumping out of her seat, excited.

Now I understand why La Nocher was in the mountains. Since they were airships, they needed to be launched while in the air and mountains _are _high places.

"You must really want to see them, don't you Kyoko?" Louise asked.

Kyoko just nodded her head at a fast pace.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to see them once we get to port." Louise said.

"Aww, but I want to see them now!" Kyoko whined.

"Patience, my sweet imouto, we'll get there when we get there and then you can start checking them out." I said.

Suddenly, Wardes stopped his griffon, making us all stop.

"Wardes, what's wrong?" Louise asked.

Wardes raised a finger to his lips, telling us all to be quiet. He then drew his sword-wand and casted some kind of wind spell that bared a resemblance to the one Tabitha use when I asked her to check for traps when we were going after Fonquet. A few minutes later, he spoke up.

"We are surrounded."

We all looked around and then I saw it in the distance, movement.

"I suspect they're Albion spies sent by the rebels." Wardes said, hand tightening around his weapon. "Your Highness, what should we do?"

Before Henrietta could say anything, I got off my bike and drew Derf.

"She doesn't have to say anything. I'll take care of these guys."

Everyone was surprised by my claim.

"Wardes, how many of them are there?" I asked.

"...About ten of them." Wardes answered.

"Easy." I said.

"Are you crazy!?" Guiche said. "You can't take all of them by yourself!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I said before walking away.

"Onii-chan!" I turned towards Kyoko. "Come back safely."

I smiled and nodded before entering the shadows to take care of the spies. After the few days of sneaking and killed off Nobles, I was confident in my stealth skills. I then spot a few spies, about three of them, wearing no sign of armor clothing but were wearing something that provided mobility and allowed them to run fast in case they needed to escape. In their hands were short sword and at their sides as a secondary weapon was a knife.

"Okay, remember the plan guys, kill the princess, get the pink haired kid, and get out of here. Got it?" One of the spies said.

The other spies nodded and that's when I made myself known as I silently walked towards them.

"You know, the plan is pretty good, but has a lot of flaws." I said.

They all quickly turned towards me and that's when I stuck.

*SLASH!*

Before the guy has realized it, I had just made him a head shorter as his head fell to the ground, blood gushing every where.

"Ahhh! John!" One of the spies cried out the name of the guy I just killed.

"You'll pay for that! The other spy said as he charged at me.

Without blinking, I kicked up the head of the spy I had killed and kicked him at the attacking spy like a soccer ball. The head hit the spy in the head, dazing him and buying me time to get up to him quickly. I grabbed him by his shirt and put him in the way of the other attacking spy where the now human shield took a sword to his chest.

"Bob!" The spy cried out in horror at what he had done but then gasped as I had plunged Derf through both him and Bob.

"You both can die together." I said coldly as I pulled out Derf and pushed the bodies to the floor where they lay in a forming pool of their own blood. Three down, seven to go.

_"Geez, you sure made quick work of them aibou."_

"When did you wake up?" I asked, entering the shadows to go look for more spies.

_"When I felt myself take someone's head. So, what did I miss?"_

I quickly gave him a brief description of the situation and the mission to Albion.

_"Sounds like you got yourself in some pretty big stuff. I can't remember the last time I was used in a war."_

Just as I was about to say more, I spotted more spies. Derf somehow noticed them too and went quite. Using the bushes and trees, I snuck up to one of them and grabbed them by the neck, leaving room for Derf's blade to cut him.

Te other spy froze when he saw his ally held hostage. "Who are you!?"

I didn't answer him and said, "If you want your friend to live, drop your weapons."

Reluctant, the spy did as told as once he dropped his weapons to the ground, I slit the throat of my hostage, killing him instantly as I let him fall to the ground.

"Lucas!" The spy cried out in horror. "Why did you do that!? I did what you ask me to!"

I scoffed at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to listen to strangers?" I then threw Derf like a javelin, piercing the spy's chest where he flew and then got pinned to a tree. It kind of reminded of when Kamen Rider Wisman fought against Gremlin and pinned him to a tree. I calmly walked up towards the now dead body and removed Derf from him, making the body fall to the ground. Two down, five to go. I didn't have to even look for them for they came to me instead.

_"Aibou, to your left!"_

Getting Derf's warning in time, I jumped back as a fireball struck the spot where I was standing not too long ago. Looking to my left, I see the rest of the spies. Three of them were like the rest, but the last two were wielding wands, showing that they were mages.

"Y-You're just a kid and yet, you managed to kill half of us." The one who threw the fireball at me said. "You won't make it out alive! We'll kill you, we'll kill those other guys, and then we'll have some fun with those girls before we kill them too!"

I felt myself snap when he said that'll they'll 'have some fun' with the girls. Using my Gandalfr speed, I instantly got close to him and sliced him in half, blood and gore spilling every where. Before one of them could scream in horror, I was moving faster than they could see me. Appearing next to another spy, I sliced him from the waist, the upper portion of his body flying before landing on the ground. I held up Derf as fireball struck me but didn't hurt me as it was sucked up by Derf.

"What!? He canceled my magic!?"

Seeing that he was stunned that I canceled his magic attack, I charged towards him at full speed and ran him through, killing him instantly, and then threw him away by swinging Derf off of him. I then turned to the last two spies where they were shaking like a leaf. Out of fear, one of the spies gave out a battle cry, charging at me and trying to run my through with his sword, but it was in vain as I just stepped to the side and tripped him by sticking out my foot. Before he hit the ground, I beheaded him as the head and body fell to the ground.

"T-This guy's too strong!" The last remaining spy yelled out as he tried to run away, but he didn't get far as I ran up and sliced both his legs below the kneecap before he could start running. Falling to the ground, he tried to crawl away, but it was pointless as I stomped on his back, preventing him from escaping.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, leaning on my leg and shouldering Derf.

"W-Who are you!? What are you!?" The spy asked.

I stomped on him again to make him stop talking. "I'll be asking the questions here. Now, you're gonna tell me what you and you're buddies were planning on doing when you tried to sneak up on us. Give me an answer that I might like and I'll let you live."

Wanting to live, the spy then began to tell me what he and his buddies were planning. Like Wardes had predicted, they were spies from Albion and their mission was to kill Henrietta and kidnap Louise. I asked the spy why, but he just said that was all the information they were given. They weren't given an explanation why they were to kill Henrietta and kidnap Louise, they just followed orders.

"Now, please...let me go." The spy begged.

"Sure. You've served your purpose." I said, raising up Derf.

The spy's eyes widen in horror. "No! Wait! Please don't k-!"

And those were the spy's last words before I finished him off.

_"Yeesh, you sure show no mercy, do you aibou?"_

"Absolutely none." I said as I slashed away all the blood on Derf and sheathed him, walking back to the others.

Once I made it back to the others, they gasped at my appearance which was covered in blood.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko got off Guiche's horse and ran up to me. "Are you okay? You're covered in blood."

"I'm fine. This isn't even my own blood." I said.

Henrietta went up to me and used her magic to clean off all the blood off of me. At least I won't have to use the Dress Up Ring to change clothes. Once all of the blood was off of me, I told everyone what I learned from the spy.

"Why would the rebels target Henrietta?" Wardes pondered. "The only thing they'll get out of it is a war with Tristain and they haven't even taken over Albion. What could they be planning?"

"I guess we'll find out once we get there." I said, getting back on the Machine Winger. "For now, let's focus on getting to the port. Weren't you the one who wanted to get there before night fell?"

Wardes nodded and we all continued on our way. Lucky for us, we were able to make it to the port just as the sun was starting to set and we were awarded with a sight to see, It looked like the whole city was carved out of pure stone!

"Wow." Both me and Kyoko said, admiring the city. It would have taken engineers years to do a place like this out of stone. There were plenty of houses that were for the commoners while there were also plenty of rich looking houses for the Nobles.

"Impressive, is it not?" Henrietta asked.

Me and Kyoko just nodded.

We soon entered the city after I put away the Machine Winger through a Connect circle as it would probably attract more attention than Wardes' griffon. Ignoring the stares of the people, Wardes brought us all to an inn he had made reservations at.

"We'll rest here for the night, and then leave for Albion tomorrow." Wardes said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

Once Wadres made all the reservations, we went into the inn. The interior of the place kind of reminded me of that Dancing Fairy Inn I stayed at and where Kyoko and Louise worked at. Thanks to the miko outfit that Henrietta was wearing pllus tying her hair into a ponytail, no one in the inn recognized her. After being seated, we ordered dinner. When asked what I wanted to drink, I had asked for water for me and Kyoko as everyone else order wine. I did not want Kyoko to drink wine again after what happened last time, plus, we were not at the age where we can drink the stuff yet.

It was a quiet dinner, the only noise were the other customers here for dinner, and everyone was enjoying dinner but it was too quite for my liking so I decided to break the ice. Plus, there was something I had to ask.

"So, Wardes, how did you and Louise meet?" I asked.

"Ah, we've known each other for some time." Wardes answered. "I was often invited to the Vallière Estate and we got to know each other from then."

"I see." I said, taking a sip of my water.

"Why don't we talk about you and your sister." Wardes said, bring the topic to us. "I heard that you two summoned by Louise, is that correct?"

"Yes." Kyoko said.

"I also heard that you, Haru, can use all four elements."

Kyoko, and I all looked at Wardes in surprise. "How did you-?"

"I have ears in the court and when no one believed that someone with control over all four elements defeated Fonquet, people were naturally shocked. Henrietta herself confirmed of your achievement. Isn't that right, Your Highness?" Wardes said that last part in a whisper so that we were the only one's that heard him.

"Yes." Henrietta nodded.

"I just had an idea." Wardes said. "It'll be awhile until our ship is ready to leave for Albion so why don't you and I spar with each other tomorrow morning?"

All the girls looked shock, Guiche choked on his food, and I just blinked.

"Why do you want to spar with me?" I asked suspiciously.

"A chance to face off against all four elements at once plus the one who bested not only Lamark the Silver but also Marshall Gramont in a duel, one could not expect a better sparring partner than that." Wardes said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Sir Wardes, you can't-!"

It's alright Louise, I'll go easy on him if the rumors about him are false." Wardes said.

"Rumors?" I asked.

"Yes, There are rumors about these...creatures you slay known as Phantoms." Wardes said.

Mu eyes widen before they narrowed at him. "How did you know that?"

"Like I've said, I've heard rumors." Wardes said, not going any deeper.

"Sir Wardes, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Louise asked worriedly, although her worry was not for me.

"Do not worry, I promise it'll be nothing lethal." Wardes assured.

I kept my gaze at him as I continued to eat. What's this guy planning? I have a feeling that he knew more than he let on and why would he want to spar with me? Does he want to gauge mt strength? Does he have a hidden agenda behind wanting to spar?

Deciding that I'll probably learn more if I accept, I said, "Alright, I accept."

"Excellent. We'll start tomorrow morning after breakfast." Wardes smiled.

* * *

After dinner, we all retired to our guest rooms. Wardes and Louise were going to share a room, to my displeasure again, Henrietta and Kyoko shared a room, and me and Guiche did the same. Guiche had left not too long ago, saying he wanted to check our flight to Albion, but I really knew that he went out to go flirt with some girls. I'll be training him hard once we get back from Albion.

I was currently laying om my bed, thinking about the events up until now. Besides wondering about the spies, I was also pondering about Wardes. Something in my gut just told me that he was not to be trusted.

_"Something on your mind, aibou?" _Derf asked as he wiggled out of his sheathe.

"Just thinking about Wardes." I said. "Something in my gut said that the guy isn't to be trusted. Maybe it's just my brotherly instincts acting up considering that he is to be wed to Louise."

_"I notice that you're very protective of your family." _Derf pointed out. _"It kind of surprised me when you went full bodyguard for her when Wardes appeared ever since she became part of the family. Mind explaining why?"_

"Well, it's no surprise why I'm so protective. Thinking about my life before I came here with Kyoko, I won't hold a grudge if someone said it was shit because it really is. I have a brother that's missing, both my parents died, my sister was in a coma, my gramps put me in a debt that he couldn't pay himself and ran for the hills, and..." I then slowly slid my hand into my pocket, feeling the fabric of _it. _"I couldn't protect the one person I cared for the most."

_"Yeesh! You're right, your life was shit."_

I smiled a bit when Derf didn't hold back when talking about my life before continuing. "My life was shit but look at me now. I have my sister back and I've gained another sister, why wouldn't I want to protect them? They're literally the only thing I have for a family." I them smirked at Derf. "Plus, I have partner that'll never let me done in battle."

_"Damn straight! You won't find a better partner than me!"_

I smiled at what he said before sitting up. "Maybe I should have two of the PlaMonsters keep an eye on Wardes and Louise. At least that'll put me at ease." Slipping on a ring, I placed it in front of the Hand Author buckle and let it do is magic, no pun intended.

**GARUDA! PLEASE!**

I then slipped on another one and repeated the process.

**GARUDA! PLEASE!**

Both the red and white PlaMonsters assembled and inserted their rings, bring them to life as they chirped at me, waiting for instructions.

I looked towards the red one first. "Red, I need you to keep an eye on Wardes. If you see him do anything suspicious, let me know."

The Red Garuda chirped in acknowledgement and flew out the window. I then turned to the white one.

"White, I need you to look after Louise for me. Can you do that?" I asked.

White Garuda chirped and nodded before it too went out the window.

"With that done, I believe it's time for bed." I said before laying down. "Goodnight Derf."

_"Night aibou."_

* * *

_After awhile of checking each room, both Garuda PlaMonters found the room that Wardes and Louise were staying at._

_'Finally, we found it.' Red Garuda chirped._

_'Yes, no thanks to you.' White Garuda chirped._

_'Hey! What's that supposed to-!?"_

_White interrupted Red. 'Shh, quite. They're talking.'_

_'Why you!' Red glared at White before the both of them looked through the window of the room._

_"Louise...do you remember when we first met?" Wardes asked._

_"How could I not?" Louise said._

_Both Garuda PlaMonsters got closer and saw that Wardes and Louise were drinking some wine that Wardes had probably ordered. _

_'I still can't get used to the fact that people around Haru-sama's age are allowed to drink wine.' Red chirped._

_White shushed Red to be quite before they looked back._

_"Your father was always comparing your magical powers to those of your older sisters. And you always pouted in that small boat of yours." Wardes said, recalling the memory while playing with his wine._

_"Ah geez, did you had to bring that up." Louise said, blushing from embarrassment._

_"But even back then, I felt a special power emanating from you, one I have never felt before back then and since." Wardes said._

_"A special power!?" Louise said, surprised. 'Does he mean the power of the Void?'_

_Both PlaMonsters listened carefully, suspicion rising within them. _

_"Yes, a power which only you have." Wardes said._

_"T-That's not true." Louise said. "To this day, I've only failed when it comes to magic." She may know what her element is but she has still found no way on how to use it besides making explosions._

_"Louise, after we finish this mission...I want us to wed." Wardes suddenly asked._

_"What!?" Louise flushed red._

_'WHA-!?" Red was about to scream/chirp, but White quickly put a wing over its mouth to prevent blowing their cover although, it too was surprised._

_"B-B-But Sir Wardes, haven't my parents already discussed a wedding date!?" Louise stuttered._

_"I know this is rather sudden and I apologize, but I think it's best that now's the time that we marry."_

_"But why?" Louise asked. "Has something happened to make you think that this is the best course of action?"_

_"Let's just say it's a surprise." Wardes said, smiling._

_Both PlaMonsters felt something funny from the way he said that._

_'I smell something fishy and it's not the dead fish from that dumpster over there.' Red chirped._

_White felt the same._

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

After we all had eaten breakfast, Wardes had brought us over to a training ground used by the local militia. We both took one end of the training field as the others were to the side. I kept my gaze at Wardes as he walked to the other side of the field to get ready for our spar. This morning before breakfast, both White and Red Garuda told me about what happened last night. Why would Wardes suddenly push for marriage between Louise and him? Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling that it's not good.

"Well then, shall we?" Wardes said, drawing me back to reality as I saw him draw his sword-wand.

I said nothing and just drew Derf, letting him know that I was ready.

It was a standstill for a while before we both charged to the middle. Our weapons clashed and I instantly knew that Wardes was holding back. Feeling mocked, I pushed at full strength, surprising him as he step back from being over powered.

I continued forward and went to slash at him, but he parried my attack but like last time, he was surprised by the amount of force I put behind my attack, almost costing him a wound on his chest when he skidded back.

"You fight as if you intend to kill me." Wardes pointed out as we both took a stance and circled each other.

"Why does it come as a surprise to you?" I said. "A soldier like you should know that if one holds back on the battlefield then he will be killed."

"But this is but a spar, this isn't a fight to the death." Wardes said, looking at me with caution.

I scoffed at him. "I thought someone like you should know that everyday is a fight to the death."

"What do you mean?" Wardes asked.

"Allow me to spell it out for you." I said. "War, hunger, disease, rape, torture, loss, these are but a few things people go through on a weekly basis. While we are sparring, a woman is being raped in an alleyway, commoners who have lost their homes fight against hunger and disease, scavenging and begging for food, prisoners are tortured for information, others face the loss of loved ones that causes them to commit suicide, and war in other countries kill thousands of people die for a cause. Everyday is a battle against death itself for all humans, animals, and for any other living being."

Looking around, I saw that everyone's face was one of horror, but they all knew that I was correct.

"So, it shouldn't come to a surprise..." I then charged towards Wardes again as we entered a deadlock. "That I do this!" Gather saliva, I spitted on Wardes' face, making him step back in discuss as he went to wipe away my spit on his face, leaving himself open for an attack.

I went and sucker punched his face before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying a few feet.

"You fight dirty." Wardes said, getting back up.

"No, I'm fighting like any other human would do." I said, pointing Derf at him. "A person is naturally a coward, doing anything to benefit them. They'll frame someone, stab someone in the back, betray a friend, and any other 'dirty' tactic in order to achieve their goal and survive. It matters not what anyone says, a human is always a selfish person and will always put themselves first before others."

Everyone looked at me in surprise at this point.

"Right now Wardes, you're facing not Haru the Kamen Rider, the one who controls all four elements, you're facing Haru, a regular person who blends into the background like any other and will do anything in order to survive. You'll get nothing but my sword in this spar."

"So, what you're saying is that I, like any other person, should do anything in order to achieve my goal, that I should not hold back and fight as if my life was on the line?" Wardes asked.

"Of course. No one knows when they'll die, but I'm pretty sure a person would rather go down fighting then dying from a stupid mistake." I said.

"In that case..." Wades then activated his magic as a small tornado formed around his sword-wand before he launched it at me.

Not flinching, I charge forward, slashing Derf at the wind spell as he sucked it up. Wardes was surprised that I canceled his magic attack but he quickly recovered from the shock and parried my attack and this time, it was hard to break his guard. With skill developed from training I bet, Wardes somehow moved Derf out of the way and went to stab me through, the tip of his weapon lighting up with electricity of all things. Reacting as fast as I can, I barely managed to dodge Wardes attack I spun around and went to attack his back but Wardes quickly spun around and blocked my attack just in time. He attempted to shock me as electricity surged from his sword-wand and went for me, but Derf protected me by sucking up the small volts of lightning.

Seeing that his attempt to electrocute me was futile, he pulled back and turned around to face me. We stared at each other for a few minutes before charging towards each other again. Wardes conjured a wind blade and sent it flying towards me as he continued charging at me. I easily let Derf suck up the magic attack and went to attack Wardes but he surprisingly ducked under my attack and swept my feet as I fell to the ground. Electricity once again lit up around his weapon as he went to finish me off, but I wasn't about to lose as I quickly rolled out of the way in time and kicked his weapon out of his hand before swinging Derf at Wardes and stopping at his neck, freezing him in place.

"If we were trying to kill each other, you would be dead right now." I said, never losing my grip on Derf.

"Quiet true." Wardes said, eyeing Derf worriedly but I then felt something poking me. Looking down, I see a wand at my side. "But you would be dead as well for not finishing me when you should have."

"True that." I said. I step away from him and sheathe Derf as he put away his wand and retrieved his sword-wand. "Draw?"

"A draw." Wardes acknowledge as we made our way back to the others where we found them looking at us in awe.

_"Looks like you stunned them aibou."_

I nodded and snapped a finger in front of them, bringing them back to reality. "You all alright?"

"Onii-chan, you were amazing!" Kyoko complimented.

"What can I say, I'm awesome." I said.

Guiche and Louise were a stuttering mess as Henrietta walked up to us.

"I must say, you both did extremely well, including you Haru." Henrietta said. "No one, had ever matched Wardes in a spar before and you did it without using magic."

"Well, part of the credit goes to Derf who sucked all those magic attacks for me." I said, shifting to show Derf better. "I couldn't have done it without him."

_"Burp! Whew, I am stuffed! Thanks for the meal partner."_

What does he think he is? Chimera?

"I think a walk around town would do us all well." Wardes suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "Sure. Now that I think about it, we need to get more supplies for the trip."

"That is true." Wardes nodded. "What say you Louise? Care to take the scenic route?"

"O-Of course!" Louise stuttered before they went on their way.

"Well then, who's up for a shopping trip?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and we all went to the market place. Since Wardes didn't gave us specific, I went and brought things that we might need like food, camping gear, survival tools, things like that. While we all carried out share, I had Guiche carry the most. When complaing and asking why did he have to carry the most out of the rest of us, I said "It's for training, gotta build up some endurance and stamina." Once we got ll we needed, we met up at the port with Louise and Wardes.

"You're late!" Louise shouted.

"Sorry, Guiche was being too slow and held us back." I apologized.

"You try carry all of this!" Guiche yelled at me but I ignored him.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Wardes asked.

"We shall." I said, but before I could take a single step...

"Haru, behind you!" Louise shouted.

Quickly turning around, I saw a bolder heading towards me so acting fast,I drew Derf and activating my Gandalfr Runes, I cut the bolder in two, wide enough so that no one was hit by the remaining pieces.

"We meet again, Gandalfr." Looking up, I see a familiar earth golem forming as the one who was responsible for throwing that bolder at me sat on the golem's shoulder. It was none other than Fonquet.

"You again!?" I growled.

"Fonquet!? But how!?" Henrietta gasped at the appearance of the famous thief. "We had you locked up with no access to your magic plus some of our best guards guarding you at all times!"

"Ah, if it isn't the Princess herself. I almost didn't recognize you in that getup." Fonquet said. "As for how I escaped, well, that's something you'll have to figure out later, if you survive!"

Commanding her golem, she sent it to attack. Acting fast, I grabbed both Henrietta and Kyoko and pushed them to the ground, myself acting a a shield for them. Wardes did the same for Louise and Guiche. I got up and quickly slipped on both the Driver On Ring and the Water Ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"Everyone, get to the ship!" I shouted, flipping the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"But what about you!?" Kyoko shouted.

"I'll take care of this green-haired bitch! Don't worry, I'll catch another ship once I'm done taking care of her." I said, pushing Kyoko into Louise's arms. "Go!"

"You better be careful!" Louise said before everyone made their way to the airship which were, by the way, really awesome!

I then turned towards Fonquet, flipping the Water Ring's visor. "Now for you. Henshin!"

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Once I was garbed in my Water Style armor and Derf had transformed into the WizarSwordGun, I charged towards the golem who was trying to stop the other from getting to the ship. I wasn't about to let her do that.

**WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

I sent a fast water blade toward the golem, easily cutting off the arm that was reaching for the others.

"Your facing me Fonquet. It hurts that you would pay attention to the others." I said sarcastically.

"Hmph, fine. I wanted to pay you back for what you did to my leg anyway." Fonquet said.

I blinked in confusion before I stared at her right leg that was hanging limply from where she was sitting. Once I got what she was saying, I laughed. "Don't tell me you lost the ability to walk properly."

"Fuck you!" Fonquet shouted angrily, commanding her golem to attack as it just finished regenerating it's arm.

I jumped away to avoid from getting squashed. Looking back, I saw the ship that the others were on was flying a good distance away. That was good. Now I can fight without having to worry about them. I jumped to the sides as a giant fist made out of dirt and earth crashed into the spot where I was at a few seconds ago.

"Your golem is as slow as ever I see." I said in a mocking tone.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Fonquet said as her golem went to punch me again. Instead of jumping away, I jumped on top of the golems arm and ran towards Fonquet, Just when I was about to take her head with Derf, she sank into her golem as if she had been sitting on water. I then saw the hand of the golem coming at me, so I quickly jumped off to avoid being squashed.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

I quickly switch to my Hurricane Style and flew back down to the ground safely, landing like a feather.

"Hold still! This would be so much easier if you just accepted your death like the good little dog you are." Fonquet said, popping out of her golem.

"How many times do I have to tell people, I'm not a dog, I'm a wizard." I said.

Before Fonquet could order her golem to attack again, the face of her golem was assaulted by fire. Looking up, I saw both Kirche and Tabitha on top of Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid. Once the dragon familiar landed, faster than, dare I say it, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kirche was directly in front of me in an instant, grabbing both of my hands and staring straight at me.

"Quick!" Kiche said, unexpectedly urgent. "Where is that dandy looking looking gentleman that was all over Louise! I must rescue him from her evil ways! It is for the sake of love!"

She must have been talking about Wardes. Even though this was not the right time, I couldn't help but deadpan. "Your devotion to your passion is truly on an epic scale and as resolute as the mountains themselves."

Kirche seemed to have remembered that I was one of her targets for her 'love' as she tried to press my hands against her boobs, but I quickly pulled away.

"Are you jealous?" Kirche asked before continuing to talk in a sultry tone. "Don't worry, the night is still long and there's enough time for both of you..."

"In case you've haven't noticed..." I pointed towards the golem. "We have a certain escaped thief to take care of."

"Oh?" Kirche seemed to have finally noticed the golem for the first time since getting here. "Doesn't that golem belong to that old thief lady?"

"OLD!?" Fonquet screamed from where she sat. "I'll have you know, I'm only twenty!"

Just when I was about to interrupt things, something else interrupted me.

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Six magic circles, three for each arm, appeared on the golem and blew up its arms, almost knocking Fonquet off her golem. Turning to my left, I once again see the two Shiro Mahoutsukais.

"You two sure have a habit for suddenly appearing from no where." I said when they walked over to us.

"What can we say? We like making sudden entrances." The female White Wizard said, shrugging.

"What!?" Fonquet gasped at the two White Wizards. "More of you masked wizards!? The Gandalfr was bad enough!"

The male White Wizard ignored her and walked up to me. "Where is your sister and the Void user?"

"They left on an airship with others that were with me. Don't worry, they have someone named Wardes with them, much to my displeasure, but they're in good hands." I said.

"Oh no, this isn't good." The male White Wizard's voice was fill worried. His head then perked up and looked towards me. "Wait, did you say airships?"

I thumbed over to the other ships and he followed my thumb to see the airships.

"Holy shit! They exist!?" The male White Wizard said in a that completely contrast to his earlier serious tone.

"Holy fuckers, you're right!" The female soon joined her husband in admiring the airships.

"Uh...you two." They turned to me and I pointed back at the golem that was attacking, having finished regenerating its arm once again. "Golem?"

We all jumped away, Tabitha using her wind magic to get Kirche out of the way, as we masked riders all looked up at the golem.

"We need to finish this quickly, the girls are in more danger than you think." The male White Wizard said.

I wanted to ask him what he meant but I quickly figured out what he meant and cursed. "If you want quick, then how's about hitting the ting with a triple explosion attack?" I said, taking out _my _Explosion Ring and slipping it on.

Somehow, I just knew that both White Wizards blink at me, surprised that I had an Explosion Ring before they recovered.

"A triple explosion attack...yes, that can work." The female White Wizard said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this cause I've got some questions I need to ask Fonquet." I said.

They both nodded and then we three flipped out Shift Levers and placed our rings in front of our Hand Authors.

**EXPLOSION! PLEASE!**

**E****XPLOSION! NOW!**

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

Three large magic circles appeared on the golem, exploding and obliterating it into pieces as Fonquet fell. Not wanting her to fall towards her doom, I went and flew, saving her and bring her to a safe spot before flat out dropping her as is she was a sack of potatoes.

"Geez, what a gentleman you are." Fonquet said sarcastically, glaring at me as the female White Wizard quickly confiscated her wand.

"Quiet you. I have some questions I want to ask you and that's the only reason why you're still alive right now." I said, putting Derf at her neck. "Now, for the first one. The one who broke you out of prison, it was Wardes, wasn't it?"

Her eyes widen at my claim as well as Kirche. Tabitha showed no surprise, but I could tell that she was also surprised. "And what makes you say that?"

I raised one finger. "Back at the inn, when he was talking about Phantoms, he knew what they were called. Sure, they've been appearing here and there and maybe Henrietta told him, but _how _he knew what they were called is what gave it away. He said he heard from rumors but that shouldn't be possible for only a few people knew what they're called and while gossip spreads fast, it shouldn't be that fast as to reach from town all the way to the court."

Fonquet was quite for a while before she spoke up. "If I answer your question, will you promise me something?"

Her request surprised me, but I nodded and let her speak.

"In the country of Albion, near the village of Saxe-Gotha is an orphanage. I have no doubt that you plan to kill me after I'm done answer so if you ever find yourself there, can you please tell the person who runs the place that Mathilda has found herself a man and is living happily and peacefully. Can you do that?"

"This person, is she family?" I found myself asking.

"In a way, yes, she is. She's like the little sister I never had." Fonquet answered.

"In that case..." I then lowered Derf away from her, surprising her and everyone.

"You're...letting me live?"

"If you had taken me as some crazy mass murderer, then you are surely mistaken." I said, turning back into my civilian form and sheathing Derf. "You having a family member, waiting for your return is reason enough for me to let you live."

"You're much more soft than I thought." Fonquet commented.

"Don't get used to it." I said. "Now, in exchange for me letting you live and go free, you're going to tell me who broke you out of prison."

"Very well." Fonquet nodded. "Indeed, it was the Viscount who released me, on the condition that I serve the rebels of Albion, an organization called Reconquista. He questioned me briefly on you, never has he asked me about anything but your status of Gandalfr and your ability to control all four elements."

"I see." I said before helping her up on her feet, well foot since she couldn't use her other leg. "If I can suggest anything, quit the life of a thief and go back to that orphanage you talked about. I'm pretty sure your family member must be worried."

"Yes, I think I'll do just that." Fonquet said.

"In that case..." The male White Wizard then walked up to Fonquet and gave her a Teleport Ring. "Place this ring on my belt buckle and the ring will instantly teleport you to places you've been to. You just have to think about the place to get to it."

"Ain't that handy." Fonquet commented, staring at the ring and was in bit of an awe as she stared at the size of the jewel.

The male White Wizard flipped his Shift Levers twice and Fonquet placed her now ringed finger as she then disappeared in a flash of light.

Once Fonquet had left, I quickly said loudly, "We've got to save the girls!"

_"What about that blonde-haired earth mage?"_

"Who Guiche? Oh, uh, him too." I said.

"But how to do that?" The male White Wizard asked. "No offense to the one with the dragon, but I doubt that her dragon will have enough energy to rise us all the way to Albion with all of us on its back. Plus, the next ship that leaves for Albion is tomorrow and who know what can happen in one day?"

Tabitha didn't seemed the least bit offended as her familiar lowered its head in shame, sad that it couldn't help all of them.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sad about, cheer up." I said, petting the dragon who seemed to like it. "A living being can only do so much."

It was then that I saw something. It was a man advertising a brand new looking airship. It was a bit smaller than most of the airships here, but it looked like it was built for speed. There were also a couple of cannons for defense against whatever. Seeing the boat gave me an idea.

"Guys, I have an idea and a way to get to Albion."

* * *

**And done! Hope you ll enjoyed today's chapter. I bet you guys didn't expect me to bring Henrietta on the mission to Albion. She loves Prince Wales and Wales refuses to leave his country so I thought, why not bring Henrietta along. If you're wondering what's gonna happen now, like other people, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Until the next ride.**


	14. CH 11: Burn in Hell!

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter today. Finally, this story has made to 30+ reviews! I thank all the readers that have the time to read this. Now onto the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Can you hear it people? It's the sound of death. Meaning someone is going to die. Getting ready people cause I'm about to introduce the thing that everyone has been waiting for. ****Time to ride people because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**EP 11: Burn and Die! The Flames of Death Appear!**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"I need your help and it requires the assistance from all three of you."

"I want to change."

"I am Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis Wardes. Captain of the Griffon Knights and one of Princess Henrietta's elite forces."

"Louise, after we finish this mission...I want us to wed."

"We meet again, Gandalfr."

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

"Guys, I have an idea and a way to get to Albion."

* * *

**(Now)**

"How long are you gonna look at me like that?" I asked the male White Wizard.

"You should be very ashamed of yourself." The male White Wizard lectured me.

"Are you still on that? Let it go." I said.

"You _stole _a _ship_!"

"Correction, _w__e _stole a ship."

If you're all wonder what's going on. I'll keep it simple to you. Basically, I stole an airship. The guy that was advertising it tried to stop us but I threw him off of the mountain, probably dead by now, and took off with the airship. Right now, I'm the one steering it. I don't know how I was able to drive an airship, but considering that there were cannons on this bad boy, my Gandalfr Runes must have saw this as a weapon and gave me the information. Right now, on the ship, counting me, were the two Shiro Mahoutsukais, Kirche, Tabitha, and Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid.

"So, mind telling me what kind of shit the girls are getting into?" I asked the two white masked wizards.

The two looked at each other for a moment before they turned to me.

"The man named Wardes, as you know, is working for the rebel organization, Reconquista, but of course you already know that thanks to the thief."

"So, the girls are currently in the enemy's palms?" I asked.

"Much worse." The male White Wizard said grimly. "They are in the palms of the Phantoms.

"What did you say!?"

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Back with Haru and the others)**

"So what you're saying is that both Reconquista and the Phantoms have teamed up?" I said.

"Correct. But of course, they would never team up unless they have a common goal." The male White Wizard said.

"And that's Louise and Kyoko?" I said.

The female White Wizard nodded and spoke this time. "What Reconquista want is the Void magic that sleeps within Louise while the Phantoms want the one thing that sleeps within Kyoko."

My eyes widen at that. I had a hunch that I knew what they meant and I had a hunch since the day when Kyoko finally woke up. "Don't tell me..."

They nodded. "It's just as you think. What sleeps inside of your little sister is a Philosopher's stone."

"I was afraid of that." I said, gritting my teeth. I always had a feeling that was the cause of Kyoko's awakening. Why else would the Please Ring work on her just like it did to Koyomi from the show? "Those Phantoms must want to use the Philosopher's stone to create a Sabbath."

The White Wizards nodded again, making me grit my teeth again.

"Um..." Kirche unexpectedly stepped forward. "What the heck is a Philosopher's stone?"

"The Philosopher's stone, or stone of the philosophers, is a legendary alchemical substance said to be capable of turning base metals such as lead into gold or silver." I explained, felling like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. "It was also sometimes believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality."

"Immortality!?" Kirche gasped in surprise while Tabitha just widen her eyes. "Such a thing exists!?"

"Afraid so. Worst part is that it seems that one is in my sister." I said.

"The Philosopher's stone is attributed with many mystical and magical properties." The male White Wizard explained to the two academy students before turning to me. "It might also be the reason why your sister has been able to cast magic as of late."

As much as I wanted to know how did he knew that Kyoko could do magic, I saved it for later and went into thinking. From his explanation, it would explain how Kyoko's been able to conjur up fire and lightning from her fingertips and has been able to lift up rocks. The stone must be giving her magical abilities but at the cost of her magical reserves which I replenish. It makes me wonder what other things could Kyoko could do and that made me worried. If people found out about this, they'll do anything to get their hands on her just like they'll do anything to get their hands on Louise once her Void magic has been made public.

"We must make haste." The male White Wizard said. "With both girls at the palms of the enemies hands, we must expect to be Phantoms to be their. Maybe Wiseman himself."

Hearing that there might be a chance that the leader of the Phantoms might come to Albion himself was enough to motivate me to go faster.

'Kyoko...Louise...don't worry. Haru onii-chan is coming.'

* * *

**(With Louise and the others)**

_"We should have stayed and helped." Kyoko said for the third time._

_"And I keep telling you, little one, there's nothing to worry about." Wardes said, pouring a glass of wine for everyone. "He insisted that we make haste to complete the mission. I wouldn't worry about him too much. From my spar with him, I can tell that he's completely capable of defeating that thief."_

_"But that begs the question. How did Fonquet escape her cell?" Henrietta said, accepting the wine glass from Wardes. "She had lost the ability to use her right leg, we confiscated her wand, and we had our best men guarding her. It should have been almost impossible for her to escape."_

_"_Almost _is the key word here, Your Highness." Wardes said, handing wine to Guiche who accepted it. "We can dwell on how Fonquet escaped later. For now, lets focus on the mission."_

_"You're right. The mission comes first." Henrietta said, not felling happy about leaving the one person who treated her normally._

_Wardes offered wine to Kyoko but she shook her head. "Onii-chan said to never drink anything alcoholic."_

_Wardes shrugged and set the glass on the table of the room before turning to everyone. "Now, lets get down to business." Wardes turned to Henrietta. "Your Highness, recent new about the royal family going into hiding has reached the court. How do you plan to track down the prince?"_

_"I've received word from one of my contacts from Albion of his location." Henrietta said. "His current location is currently in an abandon chapel. Within a week, he and his men are to move to a different hiding place so we must make haste or we'll lose track of him."_

_Wardes nodded, processing the information. "What shall we do when we do meet him? He may think of us as spies of the rebels and you being an impostor."_

_"Her majesty has got that covered." Louise said._

_"She is correct." Henrietta said, showing the Water Ruby to Wardes. "With this, I can convince him that we're not spies."_

_"The Water Ruby." Wardes said, gazing in wonder at the ring. "Never have I thought to lay eyes upon it yet here it is right before my eyes. But how does this help us with convincing the prince?"_

_Guiche was the one to explain next. "Her Highness has explained that Prince Wales is currently in possession of the Wind Ruby and that if both rings come in contact then a rainbow glow will emerge. It's supposedly a very special symbol between them."_

_"That seems rather childish, don't you think?" Wardes asked._

_"Yet, it is the only thing I can come up with." Henrietta said. "For now, why don't all of us get some rest for tomorrow? The captain said that we'll be arriving in Albion by tomorrow."_

_"An excellent suggestion, Your Highness." Wardes said. "Why don't you girls take this room. Me and the young Gramont will share a room. If there's anything you need, we'll be right next door."_

_And with that, Wardes dragged Guiche out of the room as the three girls changed into night gowns and got into a bed that surprisingly fitted all three of them. An hour later, just as Henrietta had fallen asleep and Louise was about to follow, she noticed that Kyoko was still awake._

_"Kyoko, why are you still awake?" Louise asked. _

_"I can't sleep. I'm too worried about onii-chan." Kyoko said. _

_"Hey, don't worry. This is Haru we're talking about. He'll be fine." Louise assured._

_"But last time, he had that rocket launcher to help him take down Fonquet." Kyoko said. "He also had our help at the time, but now he's all alone facing her. I can't help but worry."_

_"Hey, hey, hey, there's nothing to worry about." Louise said, bring Kyoko into a hug. "For as long as I've known my male familiar, which isn't very long, I've learned that he'll take down anything that tries to get in his way. And if worst come to worst, then he can bust out his magic destroying abilities, so trust me when I say that everything is going to be fine."_

_"OK...I trust you." Kyoko said, shoving her face into Louise chest. "...Onee-chan."_

_Louise smiled at being called big sister and soon after, both of them went to sleep. Unknown to the girls was that Henrietta was awake the whole time and had heard when Louise talk about Haru's ability to destroy magic._

_'So...Haru really is the the Mage Killer!'_

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

_Once morning broke, the ship had arrived in Albion. Once ready, the group set out to go find Prince Wales. Once in the town, they were kinda surprised to see the town in tact, expecting a barren waste land from an epic battle. They walked around and asked people where they can find the chapel, and after someone gave them directions, they traveled through the forest and before long, arrived at their destination. _

_"This must be the place." Guiche said._

_"Let us proceed with caution." Wardes said as everyone went inside._

_As they expected, the inside of the chapel was dark, the only light was the sunlight coming through the stained glasses. _

_"It's empty." Louise said, disheartened, thinking that they may have just missed the prince._

_"No." Wardes said, just as a group of armored men came out of the shadows, surprising everyone as spears and swords were pointed at them._

_"Who are you people and what is your business here?" said one of the knights that seemed to be the leader. His attention seemed to be focused on Henrietta, but he kept an eye on everyone else._

_Henrietta stepped forward. "I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain. I am here to meet with Prince Wales." _

_"Henrietta!?" The leader seemed surprised before he pointed his sword-wand at her. "How do we your not just some impostor, disguised as her?"_

_Henrietta stuck out her hand that was equipped with the Water Ruby. "Is this enough proof?"_

_"That ring..." The leader muttered, before he removed his gauntlet to reveal a ring similar to the Water Ruby. He stuck out the ring towards the Water Ruby and after a few seconds, both rings stare to shine brightly, forming a rainbow between._

_"That ring!" Henrietta gasped before she looked at the leader. "Are you..."_

_The knight leader then removed his helmet to reveal a blonde, charming and handsome looking man. "It's been a long time Henrietta."_

_"Prince Wales!" Henrietta said loudly before she tackled him into a hug, almost knocking him over as tears started to develop in her eyes._

_They soon ended the hug as Wales looked at Henrietta. "Henrietta, what are you doing here? Don't you know that war is happening right now?"_

_"I was fully aware of the situation, but I cannot help myself from worry about you. I just had to make sure you were alright." Henrietta said._

_"You're worry for me warms my heart." Wales said. He then turned to the others. "I believe we've never met. I am Prince Wales Tudor, prince of Albion and Henrietta's cousin. It's nice to meet you."_

_"The pleasure is all ours." Wardes said, stepping forward before bowing. "I am Viscount Wardes, Captain of the Griffon Knights. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."_

_"Ahh, the famous Mage Knight. I've heard great things about you." Wales said before turning to the others. "And who might you all be?"_

_Louise was the first to step forward. "My name is Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière, third daughter of Duke of La Vallière. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"So you're Louise." Wales said. "Henrietta has told me a lot about you. It's nice to know that Henrietta has a good friend."_

_Guiche was the next to step up. "I am Guiche de Gramont, fourth son of the Gramont family."_

_"Gramont you say?" Wales said. "Then you must be one of Marshall Gramont's sons."_

_"Indeed I am." Guiche said._

_Finally, Kyoko stepped forward and bowed at Wales. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kyoko Yamamoto, one of Louise onee-chan's familiars."_

_"So Henrietta was not jesting when she wrote to me that her friend had summoned human familiars." Wales said before looking around. "But as I recall, she summoned two human familiars. Where's the other one?"_

_"We ran into some trouble along the way here and Haru, the other human familiar, stayed behind to take care of it." Wardes explained._

_"I see. That's a shame. I wanted to meet him one day." Wales said, disappointed. "Henrietta wrote a lot of things that had me very interested in him."_

_"You won't have to wait long." Wardes said. "If he;s already dealt with the problem, then he'll be arriving at Albion by tomorrow."_

_"I see. For now, why don't you all rest for a while." Wales then turned to the soldiers. "One of you, escort them to a room in the quarters so that they may rest. I'll meet with them properly after lunch."_

_One of the soldiers volunteered and guided the group to a room. _

_"So that was Prince Wales." Kyoko said. "He seems nice."_

_"Indeed he is." Henrietta said._

_"So, how are you going to convince the prince to exile to Tristain?" Wardes asked Henrietta. "Prince Wales is known to be very loyal to his country."_

_"Even so, I must convince Wales to come with us." Henrietta said. "I cannot stand the thought that he will eventually die here if he were to stay."_

_Soon after, the same person that guided them to their guest room brought them lunch and after they all ate, they met up with Wales in his room where he had changed out of his armor. _

_"So then." Wales said as everyone took a seat. "What brings all of you here to Albion?"_

_Henrietta then began to explain the situation to Wales, his eyes betraying no emotions. Once Henrietta finished, Wales got up and went to a nearby drawer, looking for something._

_After shuffling through some things, Wales finally returned with a letter in hand and handed it to Henrietta._

_"Wales, may I ask of you to come to Tristain in self-exile?" Henrietta asked as she took the letter._

_"Henrietta, you of all people should know that I cannot do that." Wales said._

_"But-!"_

_"This is not just some war between the Royalty and the Nobility, Henrietta." Wales interrupted the princess. "There is an organization called Reconquista that has been manipulating the nobility and the one's pulling the strings on this civil war. After a long while of investigating, I've finally found a lead to who has been leading these events." Wales sounded a bit tired, but he didn't let it show and continued. "As the Prince of Albion, I must my country...even if it costs me my life." He then looked into her eyes as he said, "Please understand this, Henrietta."_

_*SLAP!*_

_Everyone except Wardes gasped as Henrietta just slapped Wales. Wales seemed to have expected the slap as he showed no surprise look on his face. Looking towards Henrietta, tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Wales._

_"I can't." Henrietta muttered before she spoke loudly. "I can't understand! I pleaded for anyone to help me get here and here you are saying you want to die! How can I ever understand that!?" Henrietta then turned and ran out of the room, dropping the letter._

_"Princess!" Getting up, Louise quickly chased after Henrietta._

_Wardes got up and went to pick up the discarded letter before looking towards Wales. "I deeply apologize for Her Highness' sudden action."_

_"Don't apologize. I expected her to lash out at me for what I said." Wales said, touching the place where she had slapped._

_"I don't understand either." All the men in the room turned towards Kyoko. "Do you have any idea how heartbroken Princess Henrietta is? She begged for us to help her get here so that she can convince you to come with us to escape nut you want to stay and get killed." Kyoko's voice then grew in volume. "Don't you get it? The reason why she come all the way here is because she loves you! She already lost her father! She can't have another loved one dying on her!"_

_"Miss Yamamoto." Wales stared at Kyoko in awe._

_"You're her only hope!" Kyoko shouted that last sentence before she took off running towards the other girls._

_"You seem to have a talent of driving away girls." Guiche couldn't help but comment. He must be hanging around Haru longer than he thought._

_Wales didn't say anything about the comment and turned back to Wardes. "With this, your mission is complete, yes?"_

_"Indeed it is." Wardes said, putting the letter away. "Prince Wales, if I may ask, would you like to join us in me and Louise in Holy Martrimony?"_

_Both Guiche's and Wales' eye widen at this sudden request._

_"You and Louise are to be wed?" Wales asked._

_Wardes nodded. "Yes, and I would like it if we were to marry here in Albion."_

_Wales though about it for a while before coming up with a decision. "OK. I can arrange for the wedding to happen here."_

_"Excellent. I'll go tell Louise the news. Until then..." Wardes then turned to Guiche. "Guiche, why don't you help His Majesty with the preparations?"_

_"Uh...sure?" Guiche said and that's when Wardes stepped out of the room._

_"Come along, young Gramont, there is much to be done." Wales called out as he left._

_Guiche went after him and at the same time, had a thought._

_'Why would Wardes want to marry Louise so soon. And in Albion of all places? Louise's parents should have arranged a date and time for their wedding so why the sudden advance in schedule? Something just doesn't feel right."_

_If only Guiche knew how right he was. _

* * *

**(With Wardes)**

_After a bit of searching, Wardes had finally found Louise with Kyoko and a crying Henrietta._

_"Please don't cry Princess Henrietta." Kyoko begged. "There's got to be a way to convince Prince Wales to leave with us."_

_"She's right." Louise said. "Don't give up hope."_

_"Excuse me ladies." All the girls turned to Wardes. "Please excuse me if I'm interrupting something, but may I speak with Louise for just a bit?"_

_"Huh? Uh...sure?" Louise said, glancing back at Henrietta before walking away with Wardes. _

_Once the two were in an area with only them, Wardes turned to Louise and asked, "How is the princess doing?"_

_"Not so well." Louise said sadly. "She hasn't stopped crying since we caught up to her."_

_"I see." Wardes said before he kneeled down and caressed her cheek, making her blush a shade that was similar to her hair. "Louise, I've asked Prince Wales to join us in Holy Matrimony."_

_Louise stopped blushing and looked at Wardes surprisingly. "What!? You asked Prince Wales? You want us to marry here in Albion!?" Louise felt that something was wrong. She had always know Wardes to be very patient about things, but ever since they has slept at the inn, he had been more pushy than he had ever had been. "It's too sudden. I can't. We haven't even returned to Tristain." _

_"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." He whispered into her ear as he embraced her tightly from behind, hurting her a bit and not letting go despite her pleas. "I need you...as well as Reconquista."_

_"Reconquista...Sir Wardes...you..." She struggled to get free, but Wardes had gotten a hold of her strongly._

_"Don't think, my Louise...just listen to me."_

_This is where Haru's influence came in. "Not a chance in hell!" She stomped on his foot, making him cry in pain as his hold weaken enough for Louise to escape. "There's no way I'm marrying you after what you just said!" She then made a brake for it, but someone got in her way. "Who...?"_

_"Your not running away, Descendant of the Void." The man said with an evil smile as he brought up his fist and positioned it in front of her face, making her look at the deep purple gem in the ring he wore and she felt her control over her body falter. _

_"Vo...Void? How did you know...?" She whispered as she lost all sensation, her eyes becoming devoid of emotion. _

_"Ill take care of the letter. You know your part, Wardes?" The man asked._

_"Yes, Lord Cromwell." _

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

_"Bridegroom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis Wardes." Wales proclaimed happily. "Do you swear before Brimir, our Founder, to respect and love this woman, Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière, who will now become your wife?"_

_"I do." Wardes replied simply._

_Louise could do nothing but watch from her mind as the events leading up to this. She tried with all her might to regain control of her body, but whatever that man did to her had made her into a obedient puppet. _

_Kyoko was honestly surprised when the news of her onee-chan getting married here reached her ears. While she was happy for her, that fact that her onee-chan was getting married here in Albion struck her as weird. Why was her onee-chan getting married here when she could get married back in Tristain where it was safer? _

_Henrietta paid little attention to the wedding. Ever since her talk with Wales, she had refused to make eye she even glanced up, she would look away quickly so her lover would not notice._

_Guiche didn't know why, but he felt tense as he was standing close to Wales. He couldn't get this feeling of danger out of his stomach and it only increased when he saw Wardes and Louise with no emotion in her eyes. He had tried insu;ting her with her title, but she gave out no reaction. Why did he feel this way?_

_Wales glnced at Henrietta before turning towards Louise. "Bride, third daughter of the_ _Vallière family, Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière, swear before Brimir, our Founder, to respect and love this man, __Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis Wardes, who will now become your husband?"_

_Louise tried with all her mental might to say no, but her body would not listen. Just as she felt her lips open to say something she'll forever regret, she thought of one of the few people who treated her like family._

_'Haru...save me!' Louise thought. 'SAVE ME! HARU! BIG BROTHER!'_

_As if her wished were granted..._

_*BANG!*_

_The doors of the chapel were kicked open as a familiar voice, only to a few, rang out. "STOP THIS FUCKING WEDDING!" Everyone in the room turned towards to see none other than Haru himself, looking like he had just been through the ringer. _

_"Onii-chan!?"_

_"Sir Haru!?"_

_"Sir Haru!?"_

_"Everyone, get away from Wardes! He is a member of Reconquista!" Everyone gasped at his accusation_

_It was then that Louise somehow gained control over her body again. "HARU!"_

_Wardes saw that he had to act fast so he quickly drew his sword-wand and in a rapid motion, stabbed Wales in the chest._

_Henrietta's eyes widen in horror as she saw the man she loved stabbed through the chest. "Wales!"_

_"You were...with...Reconquista?" The Prince muttered in surprise as Wardes was supposedly one of the most loyal knights in Tristain._

_"WARDES!" Haru yelled with all his anger and hatred as he dashed towards the traitor, Derf drawn as we entered into a deadlock. "You're not leaving this place alive! I'll see to it that you'll die by my hands!" _

* * *

I brought up my foot and kicked Wardes away. I dashed towards Wardes again and attempted to behead him, but he was fast and managed to stop my attack, using his wind magic to send me flying back. I skidded across the floor, stabbing Derf into the ground to stop me. I glanced behind me and saw all the girls and Guiche were crowded around Wales with Henrietta being the closest as tears streamed down her face.

"Wales! Oh gods, please don't die!" Henrietta practically begged.

"Henrietta..." Wales managed to say, blood coming out of his mouth and chest. "Move!" He suddenly pushed Henrietta out of the way and sent a wind spell at Wardes who had been charging towards me in my distraction. Wardes got hit and flew, crashing into a couple of seats. Guards then surrounded him as he got up and got into a stance.

"Wales, please, save your strength!" Henrietta said as I approached Wales for the first time. "I'll-"

"There is nothing you can do, Henrietta." Wales interrupted her, placing a hand on hers just as she was about to use her magic. "I know full well the state I'm in."

"What are you talking about Wales? Why won't you let me heal you?" Henrietta asked an innocent question, refusing to believe that the one she loved was dying.

"You should know that you cannot heal a wound like this. No mage can." Wales said before looking towards me. "You must be the male Familiar of Miss Louise."

"That's me." I said. "Haru Yamamoto at you service."

He smiled at me. "I've heard a lot of things about you in Henrietta's letters. I wished we could have met under different circumstances."

"As do I." I said. I just met the guy, yet I could already tell that he was a good man.

He coughed up some blood as more of his men were sent flying from Wardes magic. "Sir Haru, can you promise me something?"

I kneeled down before him. "Just call me Haru, Wales. As for this promise, I'll see what I can do."

"You'll won't have to do something big for me, just promise me something." Wales said. "Can you promise me that...you'll protect Henrietta in my place?"

"Wales, what are you saying?" Henrietta asked.

"Don't try to delude yourself, Henrietta." Wales said. We all know that I'll be dead in the next few minutes." He then looked back at me. "Can you promise me, Haru, that you'll protect my Henrietta in my place?"

"Wales, don't be an idiot." I said, making everyone look at me in surprise. "You hold a special place in Henrietta's heart. There's no way I can replace you. But..." I then raised my Driver On Ring to his face. "As a Kamen Rider, I swear that I will protect Henrietta! So don't you worry in heaven, she's in good hands."

"That...makes me...glad." Wales said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He then turned to Henrietta. "Henrietta, my dear, sweet Henrietta..."

"Yes?" She took his hand. "What is it?"

"If it's not too much trouble, can you leave me with one last kiss?"

"Of course." Henrietta said before both her and Wales locked lips. They stayed like this before Wales stopped.

"Wales...Wales!" Henrietta screamed his name as more tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "Please don't leave me! I love you!"

"I...love...you...too." Those were the last words of Prince Wales before he closed his eyes...and never opened them ever again.

Henrietta's eyes widen in horror before she buried her face in his chest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tears were streaming down everyone's faces except for me. My whole body shook as I slowly turned back to Wardes who had finished off the last of Wales men.

"Wardes..." I muttered before yelled out with all my might. "WARDES! TODAY, YOU **DIE!"**

* * *

_Suddenly, a black aura exploded out of Haru. The amount of aura was insane as it almost blew away everyone in the room and the aura nearly covered the entire room._

_"W-What's going on!?" Louise shouted._

_The, the aura calmed down slightly as Haru slumped. Worried, Kyoko was about to call out to him when he suddenly raised his head to the sky as a ring appeared from him. _

_The ring looked like his Flame Ring except the color was onyx black. The ring looked like it was garbed in a hood as a black aura surrounded it. As if it had a mid of it's own, the ring slipped itself onto Haru's left hand and the WizarDriver materialized, the Shift Levers flipping on their own._

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

_Like usual, the belt sang its jingle except that this time, it spoke in a dark and deep voice that sent chills down everyone's spine. _

_"Henshin." Haru spoke in a monotone voice as he placed his new ring in front of the Hand Author._

**GRIM REAPER! PLEASE! JIGOKU! JIGOKU! ****JIGOKU! **

_A magic circle appeared above Haru and slowly came down upon him, changing him into a form no one has ever seen before._

_Haru was garbed in his normal black suit, but for some reason, it looked even blacker. The gems of his armor were onyx black. On his shoulder guards, the dragon symbols have been replaced with a skull symbol. The area around his mouth was now a mouth guard with marks that looked like teeth. Around him was a black cloak with a hood that covered half of his helmet, making it difficult to see his eyes. His fingertips have also developed into claws. This is the Grim Reaper Style, Basic Form._

_"..." Everyone stared at Haru's new form, frightened at it's deathly looking appearance._

_"O-Onii-chan?" Kyoko softly called out._

_That seemed to have triggered something as Haru lifted his head again, yelling to the sky, to the heavens in a demonic voice. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **More black aura exploded out of him, stronger than before as it blew away the chairs and the dead bodies of the guards. Wales too was blown away, but he was able to stab his weapon into the ground to keep him from crashing into a wall. For some reason, the blast of aura didn't seem to affect the others as Henrietta had yet to look away from Wales._

_"Wales..." Henrietta muttered with blank eyes before she felt something inside of her break. Then, purple cracks started to appear around her slowly._

_"Your Highness!?" Louise and everyone looked towards Henrietta in surprise, having no clue at what was going on. _

_Haru then seemed to calm down the aura as he grabbed Derf who was stabbed into the ground. The minute Haru touched him and removed him from the floor, Derf changed into a different form. In Haru's hands was the most deadly looking scythe anyone has ever seen before. The scythe looked like Reaper's scythe, but it lacked the skulls on the blade, leaving only one lone bone where the blade and the shaft meet. _

_Haru swirled it around before saying, **"Die." **and then slammed it into the ground, causing a crack to form. Wardes stepped aside to avoid the crack, but was quickly surprised when fire erupted from the crack. To everyone surprise and horror, skeletons rose climbed out of the crack, weapons and shield in bony hands._

_"What magic is this!?" Wardes asked as he back away from the approaching skeletons._

_The skeletons than charged towards Wardes. Wardes, being the trained soldier he is, was able to avoid and block the sloppy moves of the undead. With his magic and swordplay, he quickly dispatched of any skeletons that came near him, but the numbers of the skeletons continued to grow and some were getting in little hits in, but those hits slowly grew as well if Wardes wasn't careful. _

_"How is Sir Haru doing this!?" Guiche asked, completely surprised that he was able to raise up the dead. _

_"I don't know? Onii-chan has never been able to do this before." Kyoko said._

_"Your Highness! Get a hold of yourself!" Louise said as she shook Henrietta._

_Henrietta didn't respond as more cracks appeared._

_Wardes kicked back another skeleton as he gasped for breathe, looking at all of the skeletons in front of him, swinging their weapons, eager to kill him. Wardes had never faced so many enemies at once before so it was no surprise that he was out of breathe. Plus, he was covered in wounds so they attested to his depleting energy. _

_"I did not hear anything about this from Fonquet." Wardes said to himself, blocking another attack from an skeleton. He would have made clones of himself, but the skeletons were upon him at all times that it was impossible to cast the spell in time. Suddenly, Wardes saw something coming towards him and he moved his head out of the way, but his shoulder did not escape as what ever was thrown slashed his shoulders, leaving a deep wound as Wardes cried out in pain. He turned and saw that what was thrown at him was none other than Haru's scythe. He turned and saw that the skeletons moved out of the way, making a path for Haru to walk through. Wardes gritted his teeth and went for a stab at Haru. But, to his surprise, his magic wasn't working as he meant to have lighting to swirl around his weapon and not only that, Haru caught his attack, making him let go of his sword-wand as it was rusting at an unbelievable rate._

_He quickly pulled out his wand and went to cast a quick lightning spell, but to his further surprise, nothing happened. He looked towards Haru who was retrieving his scythe. "What did you do to my magic!?"_

_After pulling his weapon out of the wall, Haru turned towards Wardes. **"Destroyed it."**_

_"You destroyed my magic? That's impossible!" Wardes said, refusing that his magic was gone as he attempted to cast his magic again, but again, nothing happened. "T-This can't be! How is this possible!?" Wardes then remembered a conversation Henrietta and her mom once had in the throne room. They were discussing about the the recent killer that had appeared and was killing mages left and right. He looked at Haru in horror at this point. "It can't be! Are you...the 'Mage Killer!'"_

_Haru then snapped his fingers and his skeletons advanced at Wardes. Wardes tried to punch and kick them away, but it was futile as he was seconds later, overrun. He quickly found himself lifted off the ground as both his arms and legs were being held by a skeleton each. One skeleton then walked up to him and stabbed a sword through his stomach, making him yell in pain but it was silenced when another skeleton took a hold of his head. He then felt his head and his limbs being pulled on as much as he wanted to yell out in pain, he could not as the last thing he heard was the sound of something ripping._

_The skeleton moved out of the way for the others to see what had become of Wardes. What they saw made them want to barf as Guiche did just that. Every limb of Wardes were ripping off as well as his head, leaving nothing but blood and gore as what was left of his body was on the sword that the skeleton stabbed into the ground. They looked towards Wardes' head, seeing that his expression was stuck on one of in pain and horror._

_They then turned to see Haru transform into his Flame Style armor as Derf turned into the WizSwordGun and the skeletons crumbled into dust. _

* * *

I fell to my knees as I gasped for breathe. What...was...that!?

_**"I see you finally gained control of your senses again."**_

'Dragon?' I was kind of surprised to hear his voice since he barely spoke to me. 'What did I just do? What was that power?'

_**"That was Grim Reapers power you used. He responded to your anger and sent a lot of his power to you."**_

'Grim Reaper's!?'

_**"Don't worry, he's still chained up. Although, it seems that sudden burst of power was able to transfer to you thank to the link you use in order to use his powers."**_

'I see' I then turned to the dead form of Wales.

_**"Haru, you are now able to use my powers. Do you know why this is possible now?"**_

'...It's because I've learned, no, I've remembered an important fact. No matter what one does, they can't save everyone. The same goes for me.'

_**"That's right. Ever since you got your sister back and you discovered that you can do magic, you thought that you can finally protect everyone one you care about. But you've finally remembered a cold, hard truth. You can't save everyone, no matter what you do. This isn't like one of your TV shows after all. Instead, save the people you can. By re-learning this, you are now able to use my power."**_

'Wish I could have remembered it sooner.' I thought. 'But the past is past and now, I have to save Henrietta from falling into despair!' I then got up and went to go towards the other, when suddenly, I heard clapping. Turning towards the source, my eyes widen at who I was seeing.

What I was staring at was a humanoid figure with random spikes rising from his flesh with purple gems running over his white body with one at the center of his chest. It was none other than the Carbuncle Phantom.

"Carbuncle!" I said, readying Derf.

**"Wrong. I am Wiseman." **Carbuncle said.

"Yeah, keep calling yourself that, I know who you really are." I said. "What are you doing here?!"

**"I just came to see if I can lend some assistance to Wardes, but it seems I'm too late."** Carbuncle said, looking towards Wardes dead body, or what was left of him. Tjose Skeletons sure did a good job, too bad I wasn't the one to do it. **"But is seems that luck shines on me today. Another Phantom is about to be born from the one and only princess herself. She should feel honored."**

"Screw you!" I shouted as I got out the a ring that might give me a fighting chance against Carbuncle. "As long as I'm here, I'll save anyone that falls into despair. If it's within my reach, I will save them! Sure, there may be times when I can't save a person, but I'll be damned if I let Henrietta fall! I made a promise to Wales and I intend to keep it!"

**"Then try, if you can!" **Carbuncle then charged towards me.

I quickly flipped the Shift Levers twice and placed the ring in front of the Hand Author.

"Let's go, Dragon!" I shouted.

**FLAME DRAGON!**

Carbuncle flinched back when a red circle came out of me and slowly went towards me before it paused right in front of me as a fiery aura a Dragon appeared and flew around me.

**BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

My coat section of my suit turned bright red as my chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. My shoulder armor had turned into silver circular platings with round rubies in the center. My helmet also changed slightly as well, sporting a golden head ornament like Dragon would wear with a round ruby embedded in the center. I was now in Flame Dragon Style!

I heard gasps from the others when they saw my finished transformation.

"Onii-chan, is that you!" I heard my imouto ask.

"That's right, Kyoko." I said over my shoulders. "Just sit tight and keep supporting Henrietta! I'll take care of this bastard!"

Carbuncle ticked. **"I was not expecting this. Looks like I'll have to retreat."**

"Running away!?" I taunted, getting out my Copy Ring.

He scoffed at me. **"Believe what you want. I just simply don't have the power now to face you in your Dragon state." **He then took out Ghoul Stones. **"Why don't you play with these?" **He then left as he threw the stones over his shoulder.

I growled. As much as I wanted to go after him, I have a princess to save. Better deal with these guys quick.

**(BGM: Just The Beginning by Kamen Rider GIRLS)**

**COPY! PLEASE!**

The black Derf materialized into my right hands as I faced the Ghouls.

"Sorry, but I dpn't have time to deal with you punks!" I shouted as they charged at me.

One went to stab me, but I easily deflected it and destroyed him with a flaming Derf.

_"Woo! This is some power up, aibou! I've never felt so powerful!"_

"This is just the beginning Derf." I said as I blocked an attack from another Ghoul and quickly destroyed him with a black flaming black Derf.

More came at me, in groups, as I twirled around my swords, slicing their weapons into pieces. They all looked stunned, looking at their now useless weapons as I charged forth and finished them all off with my flaming swords.

**(BGM End)**

Once all the Ghouls were destroyed, I quickly ran towards Henrietta, black Derf disappearing.

"Henrietta!" I went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Haru..." Henrietta looked at me, in pain. "Please...just let me die. I want...to be with Wales."

"Sorry Henrietta, but I can't let you." I said, taking out a ring I thought I would never have to use. "You have so much to live for. Deep down, I know that Wales would want you to keep on living. Don't think I don't know what it's like to lose the person you love cause I do, I now it all." I then held up the Engage Ring. "Which is why, if your hope ever dies, let me be your final hope."

"Haru..." Henrietta stared at me as I slipped the Engage Ring onto her finger. Just when I was about to reach for the Shift Levers...

"Haru!" I quickly turned around and saw the two White Wizards. "We've secured an escape route. Hurry and save that girl from despair before it's too late!"

"Haru, catch!" The female White Wizard threw me something and I caught with one hand. I looked at it and saw that it looked like my Bind Ring, but the jewel was the same as that of the the Miracle Ring. "Use that ring when you encounter the girls Phantom! You'll know what to do from there!"

I thanked by nodding and flipped the Shift Levers and placed the Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

Henrietta then fainted as a magic circle appeared above her, surprising everyone. I was then levitated off the ground and dropped into he circle, descending into Henrietta's Underworld.

* * *

**(Henrietta's Underworld)**

After a few moments of free falling, I landed on solid ground. Quickly looking around, I see that I must have been in at the castle court yard. Looking around, I see a younger Wales and a younger Henrietta talking and laughing.

"So, this is Henrietta's Underworld." I said.

_"This sure is some weird place you brought me into, aibou."_

I then saw Wales take out the Water Ruby and was about to slip it on Henrietta's finger when...

*CRACK!*

A purple crack appeared between them, making me tense up.

"Here it comes." I said. "You ready Derf?"

_"I've been ready! Let's do this!"_

Then from the crack was...a Phantom I did not expect. It had a long, snake like body as its whole body was covered in blue scales. Fins were at its ears as I can see sharp looking teeth. The thing that stood out the most was that fact that the Phantom had seven heads. It was a Hydra Phantom.

_"Okay, I was not ready for that."_

"A Hydra!?" I shouted, getting out of the way of an attack. The attack caused caused more cracks to appear as the Hydra Phantom slithered away.

"Guess it's time to call out the big guns." I said as I crossed my arms and then spread them apart. "Appear! Dragon!"

Fire swirled around me as my Flame Dragon Style was canceled, putting me back into my Flame Style, as Dragon appeared above me.

"Now, are we gonna have to do this Haruto's way?" I asked.

_**"Please, I'm not grouchy as that other Dragon. Hop on, we got a Phantom to take care of!"**_

"That's the spirit!" I said, slipping on my Connect Ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

From a magic circle, I pulled out my Machine Winger and got on it, reving up the engines as I drove off with Dragon flying next to me. I then hopped onto Dragon's back, the bike splitting in two as they became a new pair of winds for Dragon, leaving me with just the seat and handle bars. Dragon roared and then took to the skies. I saw that Hydra was continuing to make more cracks and looked like it was almost about to escape. Not on my watch!

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

I sent a flaming slash towards the Phantom, cutting off three heads. Four heads turned to me as the others grew back. It charged at us and I steered Dragon to the left, clipping of two heads, but they quickly grew back.

"Shit! This is getting us no where!"

_"Why don't you use that ring that female wizard gave you?"_

Oh yeah, forgot about that. Taking out the ring, I slipped it on and flipped the Levers, placing the ring in front of the Hand Author.

**SEAL! PLEASE!**

Chains suddenly erupted from the ring, heading towards the Hydra as it wrapped around the Phantom.

_**"That ring must be used to reseal a Phantom. Now we can finish it off without having to worry about the lady's magic. She'll need it if she's going to become queen one day in this world."**_

I nodded and switched to the Kick Strike Ring, ready to end this.

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

I leaped into the air as the Machine Winger and Dragon seperated. Dragon reconfigured to look like a giant claw while my bike attached to the back to keep control going. I positioned myself and let my fire magic engulf me as I kicked against the construct, making us go down like a meter kick.

"Dragon Strike End!" I yelled.

I then crashed into the Phantom, making it cry in pain before the chains around it started to glow. The Phantom rolled up into a ball and got shrunken until it was nothing more than the size of a baseball.

I jumped off the construct as Dragon constructed himself back together, my Machine Winger landing next to me.

"This must be Henrietta's magic." I guess, the ball of light disappearing before my eyes. All the cracks around me then healed as they scene before me continued to play, Wales had slipping the Water Ruby into her finger and Henrietta looked the happiest he had ever seen as she jumped into Wales' arms and kissed him.

I sigh in relief. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**(Back in the real world)**

I walked out of the magic circle, appearing back into the real world.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko got up and hug me. "You're OK!"

I went back to civilian form and smiled at her. "Of course I'm OK. Just who do you think I am?" I then looked towards the still unconscious Henrietta, cracks no longer forming around her. I went up to her and lifted her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style. "For now, let's get out of here."

Everyone nodded at that.

I turned to the male White Wizard. "Where's our escape route?"

"Right here." He said as the ground broke apart and revealed...

"Verdande!?" Both me and Guiche shouted as the blond Earth Mage went and embraced his familiar into a hug. I had actually forgotten all about the little thing.

"It turns out that this familiar had hopped onto our ship." The male White Wizard explained. "Slide down the tunnel, it'll take you to the ship."

I nodded and jumped into the tunnel just as soon as Verdande moved out of the way. I continued to slide down until I saw a light and when I got out, I was caught by Tabitha's wind magic, gentally placing me on the deck.

"Darling!" Kirche ran up to me, but then noticed Henrietta in my arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"A lot of things happened." I replied, moving out of the way for the others to come. Once everyone was on the ship, I placed Henrietta against the sails and went to take control to get us out of here.

"We didn't get the letter, the last of the royal family has been killed, and Albion is now for the rebels taking." I heard Guiche say. "We've failed the mission."

"We may have failed the mission, Guiche, but we haven't lost the war." I said. "Now that the enemy has the letter, war will come to Tristain. Be ready for anything."

"Then it is time we take our leave." Te male White Wizard said.

"You're leaving?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm afraid so." He said, placing a hand on top of her head. "But don't worry, we will meet again soon on the battlefield where we will lend our assistance the best we can."

"Until then, this is goodbye." The female said, taking out a Teleport Ring.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

And in a flash of light, they were gone. I then turned to the others.

"Once we get back to the academy, report to Osmond at once. I'll make sure Henrietta get's back home."

They all nodded and went inside the cabins to rest, Guiche carrying Henrietta in. I looked towards the horizon, thinking of the up coming war that will soon come to Trsitain. I then reached into my pockets and produced a dark, red ribbon.

"Rise, watch over."

* * *

**And done! Sorry if this is late, I just recently published a new story so expect update to take longer from now on. I hope you all like the first appearance of the Grim Reaper Style and Flame Dragon appearing. Now it looks like that shit is coming to the fan. Get ready folks cause war is coming to Tristain. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	15. CH 12: The Zero Tresure

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here, bringing you another new chapter of The Wizard of Zero and His Little Sister. Last time, Wales died, enraging Haru to the point of finally bringing out Grim Reaper's power, enough to manifest the Grim Reaper Style. Now, I added a little something at the bottom that I had forgotten to type back in the last chapter. If it's not there, then that means I forgot it again. One to the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**We're so close! Just a few more chapters until S1 of this story ends. Time to keep on writing and reading cause the climax is coming people. Let's ride because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**CH 12: The Zero Treasure**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"So what you're saying is that both Reconquista and the Phantoms have teamed up?"

'So...Haru really is the the Mage Killer!'

"I am Prince Wales Tudor, prince of Albion and Henrietta's cousin. It's nice to meet you."

"I can't understand! I pleaded for anyone to help me get here and here you are saying you want to die! How can I ever understand that!?"

"STOP THIS FUCKING WEDDING!"

"WARDES! TODAY, YOU **DIE!"**

**GRIM REAPER! PLEASE! JIGOKU! JIGOKU! ****JIGOKU!**

"I made a promise to Wales and I intend to keep it!"

**FLAME DRAGON! ****BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

"Let me be your final hope."

* * *

**(Now)**

It was nighttime currently and I was on deck, steering the ship. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Louise walking up to me.

"How's Henrietta doing?" I asked.

"Still the same." Louise said sadly.

Ever since we've escaped from Albion and once Henrietta regained conscious, she had refused to come out of the cabin as the sound of her crying filled the cabin inside. Hearing the sounds when she woke up made all who went with her on the mission feel guilty, me included. A part of me wondered what I could have done differently so that Wales might have lived. I dare not bring up the Time Ring around Henrietta for it might make her demand me to go back in time and stop Wardes from killing Wales, but I knew that time was something not to be messed with, no matter how many times Kamen Riders mess with it.

"You look like you could use some sleep." I pointed out, noticing the small bags under her eyes. "Why don't you rest up with the others. We'll be at Tristain by morning."

"But-"

"No but's." I quickly said. "You've been up all night looking after Henrietta. I think you've earned yourself some shut eye. Now go to sleep, okay?"

"...Okay." Louise reluctantly agreed heading back into the cabin.

I smiled at her before I looked back at the night sky that I was sailing through. For some reason, my family came into my mind. Then, those thought's shifted to my brother.

"Natsu...you've always been the smart one out of both of us, what would you do in my place?" I wondered out loud.

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our SPECIAL rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's ROOM staring at the sky before looking at her PLEASE Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside PRACTICING her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your STEP now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore DEMO ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Morning)**

The first stop on my list was Tristain Academy. I wanted Louise and the others to stay at the Academy while I go drop off Henrietta back at the castle. I had given a hug to both Kyoko and Louise, much to her surprise, before they flew away on Sylphid. Now, it was just me and Henrietta on the ship and surprisingly, she had come out of the cabin for the first time as soon as the others had left. We stood in absolute silence as Henrietta sat on a few barrels, watching the clouds go by while I drove the ship.

_"Oi! Aibou!" _Derf whispered to me.

"Hm?"

_"Do something about this silence! It's creeping me out!"_

"Well, that's your problem, not mine." I whispered back.

_"C'mon aibou, at least say something to cheer up that princess. I don't know about you, but I don't like it when she's all quite and gloomy."_

I quietly sighed. "Fine." I looked towards Henrietta and took a deep breathe before I left the wheel and walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hm?" Henrietta turned her head towards me.

"How are you...doing?" I asked nervously.

"...I'm doing fine." Henrietta said, looking back at the clouds.

I stood next to her an joined her at looking at the clouds. Trying to think of something to talk about, I say the first thing that comes into mind.

"So, what was Wales like?" I immediately regretted what I said when I saw Henrietta flinch. Nice going Haru, why don't you just jump off this ship right now?

"What do you want to know?" Henrietta surprisingly humored me.

"Well, what kind of person was he?" I asked.

Henrietta stayed silent before speaking. "Wales...was the kindest person I ever knew. When ever he saw a commoner in need of help, he would do anything in his power to help. He honestly wanted to change the nobility system as time went on. Later on, his dream became mine and we worked together to find anyway to help the commoners gain their rights and it was during that time that I fell in love with him. Just before he left to go to Albion, he gave me the Water Ruby and confessed his love to me, and I never felt so happy when I said yes and when he kissed me." Tears then started to come down her face. "I wanted him to come back with me to Tristain, to be safe, to be by my side." She was shaking at this point, hugging herself. "I wanted to be by his side forever, but he was taken away from me and killed by the ambitions of a bunch of madman!"

Henrietta gasped when I suddenly brought her into a hug. I couldn't just stand there like an idiot and watch Henrietta suffer so I acted without thinking.

"I'm sorry, but as I friend who cares for you, I can't bare to see you like this." I said. "If you think I don't know what it's like to lose the one you love, then your wrong cause I do know what it's like."

"What do you mean?" Henrietta asked.

"Forgive me, but I don't want to talk about." I said, not wanting to bring up the memory not after I buried it in the deepest part of my brain long ago. I then pushed her head to my shoulder. "For now, go ahead and cry, it's not good for one to hold in their sadness. Just let it out, I won't judge."

Henrietta didn't say or do anything, but after awhile, she sniffed and then cried, letting out all of her held up sadness and anger out. After a while, she stopped, but I made no movement to let go until I was sure she was OK and Henrietta did nothing to break free.

"Thank you, I needed that." Henrietta muttered while still in the hug. She seemed better than she was before. "It's been awhile since anyone has ever done this for me."

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do." I said, not breaking the hug for some odd reason.

_"Hey, aibou? Not to break up the moment or anything, but whose driving the ship?"_

Derf's question made both Henrietta and I freeze in place. We quickly turned and saw that the wheel was turning like there was no tomorrow. Quickly looking ahead of the ship, we saw that the ship was heading for a collision course for the castle!

"Shit!" I cursed loudly as I ran towards the wheel and grabbed it, stopping it from turning, but that did't stop our course for the castle.

"Do something Haru! We're going to crash into the castle at any moment!" Henrietta panicked.

"Woman, do not pressure me!" I shouted as I was thinking of a way to avoid the castle, but if I changed course, I could crash into someone's field, and they need it if they're going to make any money at the market. What should I do!? "Gah, no choice! It's time to go Ben 10 and Superman!"

"Who!?" Henrietta asked as she screamed when I suddenly ran and jumped off the ship. "Haru!"

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"Henshin!"

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

Once I had transformed into my Hurricane Style, I flew in front of the ship and pushed against it, hoping to slow it down enough where it'll crash into the courtyard of the castle.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I saw my attempt of slowing the ship to be ineffective. "Guess there's no other option left." I jumped away from the ship and took out the Hurricane Dragon Style Ring.

**HURRICANE DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU!**

A green magic circle then came out of me and slowly went towards me before it paused right in front of me as a windy aura of Dragon flew around me. As soon as Dragon had entered me, my coat section had turned bright green as my chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon. My shoulder armor had turned into silver, triangular plating with triangle emeralds in the center. My helmet had changed slightly as well, sporting a golden head ornament like Dragon would wear with a triangle emerald embedded in the enter. This was my Hurricane Dragon Style and I can't believe I'm using it so soon.

Summoning stronger winds to surround me, I flew and pushed against the ship, stronger than before. After a while, I saw the ship staring to slow down, good. I turn around and push against the ship as I looked to see that we're heading for the courtyard, right where I want the ship to be. I brace myself as the ground became closer and prepared to stomp on the ground. I did just that as me along with the ship crashed into the yard. Thankfully, I didn't die like Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill, no offense to the man.

"Haru, are you OK!?" I heard Henrietta call up from the ship.

"Peachy." I said, breathing in and out. Getting up, I saw guards making their way over here. Well, this will be fun, won't it?

"You! In the the strange get up! Who are you and state your business!"

I looked from head to toe to who appears to be the leader of the guards. The person was female who appeared to be in her early 20's. Her short tan hair was in a style that kind of of reminded of Soifon from Bleach except without the braids and rings. She wore a navy blue uniform and a white cape behind her. Like the rest, she was aiming a musket at me. I was actually expecting swords to be pointed at me.

"Everyone, put away your weapons this instant!" I heard Henrietta call down from the ship.

"Your Highness?!" The woman said in surprise.

I flew to Henrietta, making the guards aim at me again when I took Henrietta into my arms as I flew down.

"I thought I told you to put away your weapons!?" Henrietta ordered in a commanding voice that kinda surprised me once I let her go.

"Your Highness, who is this strange masked noble?" The woman asked, thinking I was a noble since I used magic.

"I will gladly explain once everyone has stopped pointing weapons at my friend." Henrietta said.

The woman and the guards did just that and lay down their muskets.

"You Highness, where have you've been?" The woman asked. "The whole castle has been in a panic since your sudden disappearance, not to mention that your mother is worried sick about you!?"

"Forgive me, Agnès, but there was something that needed my attention as soon as possible." Henrietta then developed a sad look again. "Unfortunately, I was...too late."

"What do you mean?" The now named Agnès asked.

A look at Henrietta's expression told me that she didn't want to talk about it so I stepped in. "She doesn't want to talk right now. She'll explain what happened later."

"Haru!?" Henrietta looked at me in surprise. Wait, she didn't use 'Sir' in my name! Improvement?

"And just who the hell are you?!" Agnès, I think that was her name, you did not just say that. Chance!

Agnès, along with the other guards, jumped in surprise when I went back into my civilian form. "Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke."

"Huh?" They all looked confused at what I said, including Henrietta.

I mentally sighed. If only these people could speak japanese, the line would have been so much better. Oh well, time for the english version. "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that."

"And just what is a Kamen Rider?" Agnès asked like an officer questioning a criminal.

"I ask myself that same question everyday." I said, confusing her. "Anyway, we have some bad news. Prince Wales of Albion has been killed."

"What!?" Agnès as well as the other guards gasped in surprise. "You lie! Where is your proof!?"

"It's true Agnès." Henrietta spoke up, making Agnès look at her. "I was there. I saw it happen right in front of my eyes."

"Your Highness, you were in Albion!?" Agnès stared at Henrietta wide eyed.

"For now, relay this news to the whole court!" I ordered. "Prepare every soldier you have for battle! War is coming to Tristain!"

That sent every guard here running back to the castle to spread the news.

"Agnès." Henrietta turned to said woman. "Prepare my battle uniform."

"You're going to battle?!" Both me and Agnès stared at Henrietta in surprise. This girl is braver than I thought.

"I do not intend to stay behind and sit on my throne, I intend to go out and face the enemy in order to protect my country!" Henrietta said with firm conviction.

Seeing that Henrietta was not going to back down, I turned to Agnès and said, "You heard the woman, get to it!"

Agnès bowed to Henrietta before she ran off to prepare Henrietta for battle. Henrietta then turned to me.

"Haru, if it's it not too much to ask, will you aid me in my battle against the rebels?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked. "Of course I'll help you."

"Thank you." Henrietta said before she hurried towards the castle.

With Henrietta at the castle, it's time to head back to the academy.

* * *

**(Tristan Academy)**

Using my Connect Ring, I retrieved by bike and drove all the way back to the academy. When I got back to the academy, I was surprised to see Prof. Colbert waiting for me and he didn't seem pleased as Louise and Kyoko were with him.

"Haru, where have you been along with Miss Vallière and Miss Yamamoto!?" Colbert questioned. "I've asked the other students that returned with them, and after a bit scolding, they said that you went to Albion with the Princess! Just what in Founder's name were you doing there!?"

"Sorry Haru." Louise apologized.

"We couldn't keep quiet." Kyoko said in shame.

"It's a long story Colbert." I said, getting off my bike.

"Well, the Headmaster and I would like to her about it, especially if the Princess is involved." Colbert said before turning to the girls. "You two are free to leave now."

They looked towards me and I said, "I'll take it from here. You two can go, don't worry."

And they did just that, heading towards my house. I then turned to Colbert.

"Now I believe I owe you an explanation?"

"That you do." And with that, I followed Colbert to the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

**(Headmaster's Office)**

"I see." Osmond said, taking in the information I gave him slowly. "This news is not good at all."

"What should we do Headmaster?" Colbert asked.

"I need to think about this for a moment." Osmond said before looking up at me. "For now, why don't you get some food and get cleaned up. You look like you could use it."

True to Pervy Geezer's words, I do look like I need a bath as well as get my ZAFT uniform cleaned up. Bowing in thanks, I turned and left the room. I headed towards my newly built house and when I got inside, I saw Kyoko, wearing her Black Order uniform, standing in front of the bed room door, a look of worry on her face.

"Kyoko, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko looked at me before turning back to the door. "It's Louise onee-chan. She hasn't come out of the room since we got done bathing."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked up to the door, pressing an ear against it. Then, I heard an all to familiar sound. The sound of crying. It looks like Wardes' betrayal really did effect her and now she's letting out all her bottled up emotions.

I removed my ear from the door and turned to Kyoko. "Leave Louise alone for awhile. I think that's the best thing to do for now."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. For now, let's have some lunch, I'll bring some food for Louise later."

"Okay." Kyoko said as she went towards the kitchen while I went to go get washed up.

After getting quickly washed up and changing into my Black Order uniform, I saw Kyoko making some onigiris, saying that they were for Louise. I nodded understandingly, and just when I was about to reach for the pan, I heard a knock at the door. Heading towards it and opening it, I was surprised to see Guiche with a serious expression.

"Guiche, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Sir Haru, are you busy at the moment?" Guiche asked.

"Well, not really." I said.

He then stuck out a wooden sword to me. "Then please, train me now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I moved the wooden object away and stepped out, closing the door behind me. "You want to start our training now?"

"Yes." He nodded. "You said that you would start training me if we came back from Albion, and we did, so please, I'd like to begin our training as soon as possible."

"Why suddenly now?" I asked. "You just got back to the academy not too long ago."

Guiche looked like he was debating about something before he looked down at the ground and spoke. "I was powerless."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I was there, during the wedding." Guiche began. "I was right next to Prince Wales, but when Wardes went to attack Wales, all I could do was stare like a fool as Wardes killed Prince Wales." Guiche shook as he continued. "Never in my life have I felt so powerless! I was right next to him, I could have done something, but I didn't! Never again do I want so powerless that it costs someone their life!" He then bowed his head. "Please, Sir Haru, train me at once!"

"Hey, what did I say about the head bowing?" I said, making him raise his head. "As for the training, come to where we dueled last time in a hour, your training begins there."

My words brought happiness and excitement to Guiche's face. "Thank you Sir Haru!" He then ran off to probably prepare.

I sighed and went back inside. "Kyoko, can you go prepare some bandages?"

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

"Can someone please explain to me why are you all here?" I asked Kirche, Tabitha, and Montmorency who had arrived with Guiche.

"We want to see how you train Guiche." Kirche said.

"Dragged here." Tabitha said.

"I'm here to see Guiche suffer." Montmorency said who did not look happy. Guiche must have flirted with another girl.

"Oh, my dear Montmorency." Guiche said, seemingly aggravated. "It is my love for you that compels me to grow stronger!" I thought it was so that people like Wales don't die?

Not wanting to waste any more time, I ready my wooden sword and said, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Indeed." Guiche said, lowing his wooden sword to make a grand gesture, bowing dramatically. Big mistake. "Let us both elegantly cross-"

That was as far as he got before I dashed and struck him in the chin with a devastating uppercut slash, snapping his head back as he flew in a beautiful arc before landing back on the ground hard, knocked unconscious.

"Siesta." I called out.

"Yes Haru." Siesta said, not the least bit bothered by the sudden presence of an unconscious person in front of her. Seeing me killing Mott back then probably helps with that. I had asked her to be here for Guiche's training. The reason was so she could supply me buckets of water.

"Can you please hand me the bucket?" I asked.

"Right away." Siesta replied, happy to assist me for some reason. Carefully handing me a bucket full of water, I upturned it, splashing all the water on the unconscious Guiche.

Guiche woke back up gracelessly and blinked a few times before pointing at me, shouting accusingly. "What the hell!? Why did you attack me before I had yet to prepare myself!?"

I held up two fingers before I spoke. "Lesson#2: Always be on your guard, the enemy will not give you a chance to prepare. Besides, we both agreed that we were ready." I raised my wooden sword again. "Now, are you ready to begin again?"

Guiche stumbled getting back up, gathering his broken dignity before he spoke again. "Yes, let us cross blades-"

Like last time, I dashed and gave him an uppercut slash to his bowing head, sending him flying again and knocked him unconscious again. "Siesta, bucket!"

"Here you go." Siesta said, handing me the bucket once again after refilling it from a nearby fountain. I splashed all the water on him again, waking him back up.

"Onii-chan, must you be so violent with him?" Kyoko asked, not looking happy at how ruff I was being with Guiche.

I replied with a simple "Yes." before turning back to Guiche. "No posing. That'll get you killed for certain."

Guiche got back up to his feet and held his wooden sword in front of him desperaetly, not talking this time. It didn't do him any good as I sped up towards him and stuck his gut, making him hold it as he fell to his knees.

"Yeah! Beat him up Darling!" I heard Kirche cheer but I ignored her and watched patiently for Guiche to regain his footing. Once he was well balanced again, I proceeded to pulverized him for hours and days after. Good thing I had Kyoko bring bandages.

* * *

**(Days Later)**

A few days have passed and honestly, I did not expect Guiche to continue training with me. He's lasting longer with each beat down session I give him and his reflexes are becoming better. From time to time, when I'm not training him, I'd find him alone training by himself, thinking of ways to defend against me the next time we train.

Sadly, during these few day, Louise's condition has not gotten better. Still heart broken about Wardes betrayal, she had refused to leave my house and go back to her dorm room. Not only that, but she's also been skipping her classes and not eating the meals me and Kyoko prepared for her, leaving the food in front of the door only to find it untouched. So far, Kyoko has been the only one Louise allows to enter the room and from what she tells me, she hasn't been sleeping well.

I was no expert on heartbreaks as I've never experienced before besides the time with...Rise, so I had no way of helping my new little sister which angered me greatly. Right now, I was polishing my rings to think, garbed in my Robe of the Fire-Rat after I washed up from training with Guiche not too long ago. Kyoko was with Louise at the moment, trying her best to console Louise.

I sigh as I finish cleaning my Flame Dragon Ring. What can I do to get Louise to be...Louise?

"Sir Haru?" I heard a familiar voice outside.

Getting up, I went to the door and opened it to see Siesta dressed in a while blouse and a long brown skirt with black boots and a suitcase for some reason. "Oh, hey Siesta." I eyed the suitcase suspiciously. I swear, if Siesta's been brought to be a mistress again by some noble then the Mage Killer is going to have a field day."Where you heading off to?"

"I'm heading off to go see my family." Siesta explained, making me mentally sigh in relief. "I have a vacation coming up so I decided to go visit them since it's been awhile and I've been missing them as of late."

I nodded understandingly. "That sounds nice." How I envy her for having a family still alive. Just then, a light bulb lighted up inside my head and from the corer of my eye, I saw the Light Ring glow for some reason, I have an idea. "Say Siesta, you wouldn't mind bringing along three more people, would ya?"

"Huh?" Siesta said, confused.

"Louise has been...down in the dumps since her fiancé's death." I explained, using the cover story of Wardes' death. "I think some time off from anything involving nobility would do her some good. Plus, me and Kyoko could use some time off from the academy. So, can me and the girls tag along?"

"Oh sure, I don't mind." Siesta smiled, for some reason looking happier now that she had company. "Just let me go and rent a horse and a carriage while you get your sister and Miss Vallière."

"Sure. Thanks." I said as I watched her run off. I then went back inside and gathered all my rings before heading towards the girls room. When I got there, I saw Kyoko just leaving the room. Noticing me, she turned as I asked, "How is she?"

"I got her to eat again, but she won't eat more than a few bites." Kyoko said, sadness clearly in her voice.

Without saying anything, I went and opened the door, going in.

"O-Onii-chan!?" Kyoko stuttered in surprise as she quickly followed. "I don't think you should go in there yet!"

I ignored my little sister and looked around the dark room, curtains blocking out the sunlight, as I searched for Louise. It didn't take long to find her as she was curled up in a dark corner, hugging her knees. Nest to her was a tray of food Kyoko had made, signs of a few bites on an omelet showed that she did eat little.

"So, this is what you've been doing in here." I said.

"What're you doing here?" Louise asked, not looking the least bit happy that I kind of barged in.

"I came here to tell you to pack your bags, we're taking a trip to the countryside." I explained, getting two bags out of the closet for Kyoko and her.

"Why would a noble like me go to some place like that?" Louise said, her noble pride taking control.

"Cause it's high time you get out of this dark room and go outside." I said, stuffing some clothes in the bags. "This is for you own good. There's no nobles over there so no one will know you or your reputation and no one will judge you for not acting like a noble. You can also work out your feelings instead of bottling them up. You'll eventually break if you do."

"I don't need this."

"Yes, you do." I said, getting her up on her feet and handing her bag. "It's not good to hold in your feelings or else, you'll burst and do something that you'll later regret."

"You speak as if you've experienced it before." Louise said.

"I have." I said, surprising her. I then walked up to Kyoko and handed her her bag. "Look on the bright side, this gives us a chance to bond as a family."

"Where are we going anyway, onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"We're going to visit Siesta's home town." I said. "I asked if we could tag along and she was happy to have us along."

For some reason, Kyoko narrowed her eyes at me like I had some ulterior motive.

"Kyoko, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"No reason." Kyoko said, but still kept her gaze at me.

I slowly said, "OK." and left to go pack.

* * *

**(Minutes later)**

After I had everything I needed, I went and met up with the girls as well as Siesta who had gotten a carriage along with horses as promised. Putting our bags in the back, we got in the carriage as Siesta too the reins and then we were off.

"So, tell us about your home Siesta." I asked, striking up a conversation.

"It's a small town called Tarbes." Siesta said. "It's a peaceful place and the locals are very friendly! You'll love it!"

"Sounds like a nice place." I said.

"Oh it is!" Siesta said with a smile.

"What about your family? What are they like?" Kyoko asked.

"They're the best parents I could ever have." Siesta said with another smile. "I told them in my letters about some of Sir Haru's exploits."

"You have?" I said, a bit surprised.

She nodded. "Yes. From their responses, they sound excited to meet you when I told them that I brought you back with me. They, as well as my brother and sisters, think that your some kind of mage knight."

"Well, they're not far off, but I am far from being a knight." I said, referring to my status as 'Mage Killer.'

"Indeed." Siesta said, knowing what I was talking about.

"Ow!" I cried out. Who just kicked me? I turned and saw both girls glaring at me. "Uh, why are you girls glaring at me?"

"No reason." Both of them said at the same time. Kyoko then kicked my shin.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"No reason." Louise then kicked my other shin.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

"We're here!" I heard Siesta call out, saving me from further attacks, as we looked out of the carriage.

It was a humble looking town, like one of those peaceful towns before shit happens. After leaving the carriage and horses at a nearby stable and getting our bags, we walked around. People were milling about, men working on farm fields and women going around buying food and supplies.

"So, what do you think?" Siesta asked, referring to the town.

"Looks nice and peaceful." I said.

"Thanks. That's one thing that I like about this place." Siesta said with a smile. "What do you think Miss Kyoko?"

"It looks like a nice place." Kyoko said before turning to Louise. "What do you think Louise onee-chan?"

"It's...nice." Louise admitted, looking around nervously.

I don't blame her for being nervous. The people were stealing glances at us, whispering amongst themselves. I went up to he and whispered, "Just ignore them. They won't mind you of you don't mind them."

"That's going to be pretty hard with all of them staring." Louise said.

"Like I said, just ignore them." I said. "They'll eventually lose interest in us."

"I'll try..." Louise said. "But if you ask me, you're the one attracting more attention than I am."

I have to agree with her on that one. My robes do make me stand out. Plus, I was the only one carrying a weapon aka Derf. We followed Siesta down the road, entering a small area with a few more farmhouses. After walking a bit more, we came upon one of many houses. It was, like so many others, decently sized, fit for a normal family that lived a normal life. Upon approaching the house, we saw a mess of small children playing around. They all stopped and turned to us when they noticed us approaching us.

"SIEEEEEEEEEEEEESTA!" They all cried out as they all ran towards us, more specifically Siesta.

"My little brothers and sisters! I'm home!" Siesta said as she embraced them all into her arms.

Me and the girls stared wide-eyed. YOU'RE TELL ME THAT ALL THESE KIDS ARE HER SIBLINGS!?

Then, from the house were two adults that I guessed were Siesta's parents. Her father's appearance reminded of Scarron for some reason except without the feminine appeal. Her mother was an older version of her with longer hair.

"Well if it isn't Siesta! Welcome home honey!" Siesta's father said.

"It's good to be home father, mother!" Siesta called out amongst the squirming and cheering bodies of her siblings.

"Welcome home dear." Siesta's mother walked up to her daughter and gave her a loving hug before turning to us. "And I see you've brought some friends."

"Yes, allow me to introduce them." Siesta said, getting free from her siblings. "This is Louise Vallière, Kyoko Yamamoto, and Sir Haru Yamamoto."

"It's...nice to meet you." Louise said nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kyoko said, bowing which surprised Siesta's parents a bit. I said nothing and bowed with Kyoko.

"So, _you're _the boy Siesta's been talking about in her letters as of late." Siesta's father said, walking up to me and offering me a handshake which I took and then wince by the strong grip.

"It's...uh...nice to meet you sir."

"Why don't you all come in. I just finished making lunch." Siesta's mother offered.

"That sounds nice." Siesta said as she and her siblings followed their mother back into their house with us following.

* * *

**(Back at the Academy)**

_"I'm so~ bored!" Kirche whined, laying her head on the table._

_Currently, back at the academy, some spirits were not high. While some students were walking or lazing around the academy as they had nothing to do, very few had anything to do. Examples like Tabitha reading Terraformers with a hint of struggle in her eyes. Haru had given her this manga to test her and while she understood the language better now, what they talked about in the book both confused and fascinated her. She never knew bugs were so amazing. Plus, she can safely say that she has a reason to fear cockroaches now._

_Another example would be Guiche practicing. He was currently swinging his wooden sword. He had to train by himself since Haru was not there to train him and to be honest, he preferred having Haru around to train him, even if it costs him a beat down, but he kept practicing anyway as Haru had once told him that he was improving which made him happy which was enough drive to keep practicing. Plus, he'll receive if Haru catches him slacking off so that was another thing to drive him. _

_Getting no reply from Tabitha, Kirche looked and saw her still reading. "Hey, why don't you put down that book and talk to me?"_

_"No..." Tabitha quickly replied, reading at a slow pace. She may understand japanese better, but it was far from being natural to her._

_Kirche pouted and leaned next to Tabitha to see what she was reading. "What's so interesting about this-Holy Brimir!" Both Kirche and Tabitha, as much as she tried to hide it, shivered at the wicked smile of a cockroach, making Tabitha turn the page quickly. "What the hell is that!?"_

_"Cockroach..."_

_"You're kidding!" Kirche then noticed something. "Hm?"_

_It was Colbert, coming out of his workshop with papers in his arms as there was a skip in his steps. _

_Still bored and not wanting to stare and not wanting to look at the abnormal cockroaches, she called out to the professor. "Oh Prof. Colbert~!"_

_Colbert stopped and turned to see Kirche approaching him while dragging Tabitha along. "Oh, hello Miss Zerbst. What can I do for you?"_

_"I was wondering what you were doing?" Kirche asked. _

_"Oh, well I finally got permission to go on an expedition for a rare and legendary artifact called the Dragon's Raiment." Colbert said, looking down at his papers. "It took me a while, but after sorting through dozens of sources, I believe I've found a solid lead on where to find it."_

_"That Dragon's Raiment? What's that?" Kirche asked._

_"Well, it's a machine that supposedly flies, roars, and breathes fire like a dragon." Colbert explained._

_"Ooooo, sounds interesting." Kirche said. "Can we come with you? There's nothing to do around here and I'm bored."_

_Colbert blinked in surprise and pondered on what to do. "Well, I could use some extra hands just in case. Okay, for helping me, I'll give you all some extra credit."_

_"Oh thank you Professor!" Kirche cooed, happy that she has something to do._

_Tabitha said nothing and continued to read._

_Colbert then noticed Guiche practicing and said, "Why not bring along Mr. Gramont? You can never have too much help."_

_At the mention of his name, Guiche stopped and turned. "Huh?"_

_"Would you like to get some extra credit for helping me in my expedition?" Colbert asked._

_Guiche thought about the offer. "Well, my grades could use some help, but then again, Sir Haru will punish me if he finds out that I'm not training."_

_"Oh don't worry about it." Colbert said, waving off Guiche's concern. "Even the men in the military need a break from training."_

_"Well, I guess I can use a break." Guiche said, putting down the wooden sword on the table._

_"Excellent! Now let us be off!" Colbert said enthusiastically. _

_"By the way, where are we going?" Kirche asked._

_"We're heading to the village of Tarbes." Colbert answered. _

* * *

**(Back with Haru and the girls)**

Siesta's parents very welcoming and nice but I wish they stop staring at me. Siesta's father, whose name was John by the way, eyed my like a hunter ready to shoot me like I was some kind of predator. His glares intensified when ever I talked with Siesta like I was going to do something to her when I got the first chance.

On the other hand, Siesta's mother, who's name was Sasha, eyed me like a predator. She had been making, much to my displeasure, comments about me and Siesta being a couple and tying the knot. Not only did this make John glare at me harder, but it also caused Siesta to blush and Kyoko, for some reason, to kick the shit out of my knees. Louise didn't even do anything to stop her either.

As for Siesta's siblings, she had four sisters and three boys, all ranging around the ages of four to twelve. They all had been asking me about my adventures to date and some asked if I was ruler from a far away land here to to make Siesta my queen, much to her embarrassment and Kyoko's constant kicking. Why the hell is she so angry?

"So, Haru, from Siesta's letters, she said that you and your sister were commoners who could use magic." John said, making me turn to him. "Is that true?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Magic is a lost art from where me and Kyoko are from. I'm just some of the lucky few to discover it."

Kyoko nodded, playing along.

"I see." John said.

"And how did you and your sister arrive here?" Sasha asked, setting down food. "Siesta said that you to arrived here trough a Summoning Ritual."

I nodded. "That's right. Louise here summoned me and my sister here through her school's Familiar Summoning Ritual."

"Hey mister." I turned and looked down to see one of Siesta's siblings tugging on my sleeve. "Can you show us your magic?"

"Yeah, can you?" Another asked.

"Pretty please!" More of them asked while using the puppy eye no jutsu.

I said nothing before opening my mouth to say, "...No."

"Aw~, why not?" they all asked.

"Cause my magic isn't for tricks and shows." I said. Plus, I just recharged Kyoko before we got here so I need food to replenish my mana.

"Can't you at least show us one trick?" One male sibling asked.

I gestured him to come closer to me and when he did, I flicked his forehead. "Ow!"

"Maybe next time." I said, pulling off an Itachi.

The boy tried to give his best glare at me while he rubbed his forehead.

"Now why don't we all have some dinner?" Sasha said, having setted down all the food on the table.

"That sounds nice." I said, taking a seat.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"And now, with the help of the legendary hero, Kikaider, he and Kamen Rider Gaim were able to defeat Hakaider and send him running home." I said, retelling the events of Episode 30 of Gaim to the kids.

"What happened next?" One of them asked, completely entranced with my story/retelling.

"Sadly, because of being rebooted, Jiro lost all the memories he had with Kouta, but he had to go for there was someone waiting for him. In the end, Kouta let Jiro go with no regrets." I finished the retelling. Some kids were even crying after I finished.

"Kids, breakfast!" I heard Sasha call out as everyone got off the floor and went to the kitchen with me following. When i got there, all the kids as well as their father were seated including Louise while Kyoko and Siesta helped Sasha lay down the food on the table.

I too took a seat and dug in after thanking for the food.

"So, what are you kids planning on doing today?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know." I said. "What is there to do?" We had mostly went here so Louise could relax and sort out her feelings. For me, it was to get away from Kirche for awhile.

"Well, Tarbes is a small town so there isn't much to do around here." John said.

Siesta then made an expression that she had an idea. "Father, would it be OK if I show them our family heirloom?" Family-what now?

"Are you sure Siesta?" Sasha asked, unsure.

Siesta nodded. "I'm sure. Sir Haru is not someone who would steal something that wasn't his." Oh how wrong you are my dear.

"Well, okay, if it's okay with your father." Sasha said, turning to her husband.

John thought about it for awhile before he made his decision. "Why the heck not? Go ahead."

"Oh thank you father!" Siesta said.

"What is this family heirloom?" Louise asked.

"It's called the Dragon's Raiment." Siesta said. "It was handed down from my great-grandfather and it's supposedly a magical artifact that allows the user to fly without wind magic."

"Is it?" Kyoko asked, interested.

Siesta shook her head. "Sadly, no. Though he insisted that it could fly, whenever someone asked him to prove it, he would tell them he can't as it couldn't fly anymore. He was a little mad like that, but was still a wonderful person."

"But it was thanks to that heirloom that was able to get this tiny a place on the map." John said.

"I see." I said. "Well, we have nothing better to do, so let's go see this Dragon's Raiment." I won't lie, I was kinda interested in this artifact.

Siesta seemed excited as she went back eating at a faster pace. Kyoko too seemed excited and mimicked Siesta in eating.

"Slow down you two. You'll choke if you eat that fast." Sasha scolded the two like the mother she is.

After finishing up breakfast, Sasha prepared us snacks for the heirloom was located at the outskirts of town so it was going to be quite a walk to get there. Siesta had changed to wearing a pale blouse and a dark green skirt while Kyoko changed into her casual Saber attire I brought her back then. Louise stayed to wearing her academy uniform while I stayed in my Robe of the Fire-Rat.

"Well, we're off." I said as the girls left with me following.

"By the way..." I stopped and turned to John. "You never told us where you and your sister came from."

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to say it, I said, "We come from a place called Japan."

And with that, I left to follow the girls, failing to notice the surprised looks of Siesta's parents.

* * *

**(Few Hours Later)**

"We're almost there, not to far now." Siesta informed us as she led us into a cave.

**LIGHT! PLEASE!**

I raised up my shining ring to provide light as the cave was getting dark.

"Why is this artifact located so far away from the village?" Louise asked, brushing away some cobwebs.

"Well, when my great-grandfather first arrived here, he landed the Dragon's Raiment on one of the fields that was used to grow crops here." Siesta explained. "Working hard, he paid a noble to move it out and place a preservation spell on it."

That makes sense. People here needed the fields to grow crops and food, can't have something just blocking the way.

Suddenly, I saw a fireball heading towards us and acting fast, I dashed in front of Siesta and quickly drew Derf, slashing the fire to nothing. This sudden action woke up Derf.

_"Wha? What did I miss?" _Seriously, how much does this guy sleep?

I then saw more fireballs heading towards us, some bigger than others, as well as wind blades. Activating my Runes, I slashed and absorbed all the attack and got everyone to cover.

"Who's there!?" I called out, canceling the Light Ring's glow in order to hide ourselves better.

"I should be the one asking that!" A voice called out that sounded strangely familiar. The sound of footsteps getting closer informed me of two things. One: there was more than one person. Two: they were getting closer. "I'll give you one chance to surrender, vile raiders attempting to steal a priceless historic artifact!"

Wait a minute, I know that voice.

**LIGHT! PLEASE!**

Raising my ring once again, I saw covering their eyes from the sudden light were none other than, "Prof. Colbert? Kirche? Tabitha? Guiche?"

"Haru?" Colbert said in a confused and surprised tone.

"Darling/Sir Haru!?" Kirche and Guiche said at the same time, although Guiche had more panic in his tone for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" Both me and Colbert said at the same time.

"Uh, you first." I said.

"We're on a little expedition for a historical artifact called the Dragon's Raiment." Colbert said.

"So you're looking for my great-father's legacy?" Siesta asked.

"Wait, it belongs to your family?" Colbert said, sounding disappointed. "I see. I'm sorry if I seemed like some kind of thief. I only wanted to research it, honest."

"It's alright." Siesta said. "we were just about to go see it ourselves. Would you like to come with us?"

Oh my, may we?" Colbert said, sounded excited again.

"Oh we would love that." Kirche said, looking at me like a predator. "Especially if Darling is here with us."

Oh fucking great. _This _is why I left the academy. We all then began to travel through the dark cave, my Light Ring lighting the way. Wanting to talk to someone, I went to Tabitha and saw her carrying my Terraformers manga. She must have finished it before coming here.

"So," She turned to me at the sound of my voice. "How's the manga?"

"...Hate cockroaches."

"Who doesn't?"

She then returned the manga to me and said, "Another one?"

I put away the manga and got out the second volume of Terraformers plus a Parasyte manga with three volumes in one book. "Try these. You'll enjoy them."

Tabitha grabbed both books and stashed away the Parasyte book somewhere before reading the Terraformers manga.

"What is that?" Colbert asked, noticing our exchanges of manga.

"Just a manga." I said.

"Mon-ga? What's that?" Guiche asked.

"It's manga, and it's a book from me and Kyoko's homeland." I answered.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you, Sir Haru. Can you tell us about you're homeland?" Colbert asked as everyone seemed interested expect Kyoko.

"Well, where do I start?" I pondered before I began. "Well, for one thing, our homeland doesn't rely on magic like you people do as magic is a lost art."

"Then how do you survive without magic?" Kirche asked, the idea of a society without magic to be preposterous.

"Through hard work, brain power, and the ever evolving power of science." I said. "Science has evolved to great lengths that it's made life much easier for people, including me. Things like the engine Prof. Colbert made back in class months ago have been used to help us move cars which are like carriages in a sense except that they don't need horses to move them."

"Really! You mean one of my inventions is a common thing used among the people of your country!?" Colbert asked, excited that one of his many inventions is used in another country/world.

"Yes." I said.

"I would never have thought that that funny thing Prof. Colbert made could actually be useful. "Kirche admitted.

"Well, you'd be surprised. The engine allows us not only to move cars, but to also power up things planes which are airships if you want an example except that they don't use wind stones like you people do." I said.

"You jest! Guiche said, not believing me.

"I kid you not." I said.

"Haru," This time it was Louise who spoke up. "I remember awhile back that you said that you were a whatever Rider Wizard and that it was the 14th Hei-whatever Rider. Are there more Riders like you?"

Louise's question caught everyone's attention, even Tabitha and Kyoko since she barely knows anything about the new riders that came after Blade.

"To answer your question Louise, yes there are more Riders like me, tons more."

"You mean to tell me that there are more magical masked nobles like you in your country!?" Guiche asked.

"Well, not all of them are magical, but yes. Shall I list them off?" I offered.

"Please do." Colbert said.

I sighed before I began. "There are two different kinds of Riders, the Showa and the Heisei along with the Neo-Heisei. Now before any of you ask, Showa Riders are Riders that came before us Heisei Riders. They're like our seniors in a way. In Showa, there are Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, RX, Shin, ZO, and J."

"My word that's a lot of Riders." Colbert said.

"Trust me, the number of Heisei Riders is overwhelming." I said. In Heisei and including Neo-Heisei, there are Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, and newly added Drive. And those are just the main Riders."

"You mean I missed that many Riders!?" Kyoko asked, not happy that she missed so many Rider series.

_"That sure a lot of heroes in one place."_

"I think you'll get along with Drive's belt. It talks." I said.

"My word!" Colbert gasped. "You're saying that you and your sister's homeland has all these heroes around!?"

"That's right and with all those Riders comes with its own problems." I said. "Really, our country is an attraction spot for both overwhelming good and evil."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirche asked, not trying to flirt with me for once.

"Well, with each Rider, there's an organization or group that threatens our homeland. Not only that, but the most difficult ones are the threats of the Evil Riders."

"Evil Riders?" Tabitha asked.

"That's right. Not all Kamen Riders are 'good,' there are also evil ones that share the same mofit as some of the Riders like G4, Ryuga, Glaive, Eternal, Dark Kiva, Arc, Nega Den-O, Kabuki, Caucasus, and Psyga and those are just some that are at the top of my head."

"By Brimir, that's already quite a lot." Colbert said.

"Does Wizard have an Evil Rider enemy?" Louise asked.

I nodded. "That's right. He goes by the name of Kamen Rider Sorcerer or the Golden Wizard. He's Wizard's strongest enemy as his spells are advanced versions of the White Wizard's and unlike me who has to change styles to use specific spells, he can use any element without having to change form."

"He sounds dangerous." Kyoko commented.

"He is." I said.

We then stopped talking as we finally saw light at the end of the cave exit. I turned off my ring's light as we finally made it out of the cave. Getting out, we entered a forest. After walking around some more, Guiche noticed something.

"What's that over there?" Guiche pointed as we followed his finger to a wooden shed which was pretty big in size. What ever is in there must be huge.

"That must be it!" Colbert said as he dashed towards the shed.

"Oi! Prof. Colbert, wait up!" I called out as we all followed.

As we got closer to the shed, I noticed it was covered in moss and vines yet it looked like it hadn't aged a day old.

"Hm..." Colbert pondered, looking at the lock. "Someone must have placed a preservation spell on the building and what's inside. That's good. That means that whatever is inside won't be damaged by time."

While Colbert got busy on opening the lock, I noticed Tabitha looking at a stone slab.

I called out to her while running. "Hey, Tabitha! What're you looking at?"

"Look here..."Tabitha said as came to a stop next to her.

I gasped loudly. No...no way. There's just no way!

"Onii-chan, what is it?" Kyoko walked up next to me and looked at the stone slab, she too gasping loudly.

"What's the matter you two?" Louise asked, walking over to us and looking at the stone slab and what was on it. "What's the strange writing?"

"This is my great-grandfather's tombstone." Siest said, she too walking towards us. "That's the language my great-grandfather's homeland. Nobody except my mother and father can read it. I always wonder what it says."

I kneeled down and brushed away some moss to reads some words more clearly. "Here lies Navy ensign Takeo Sakaki..." I read.

"He who sleeps from an unknown land." Kyoko finished the rest.

This time Siesta gasped. "You two are able to read it!? How!?"

"It's because this is Japanese." I answered.

"It's the language of our homeland." Kyoko also answered.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Colbert who was preoccupied with the lock gasped in shock.

"Aha! Here we go." Colbert said, unlocking the lock.

We went over to Colbert as the doors creaked open. When we entered to see what was inside, I gaped and nearly fell to my knees in shock.

What I saw was dark green with yellow on the wings. Red circles decorated the wings and near the tail, marking it as a Japanese plane. The cockpit was canopied and twin machine guns mounted both wings. This wasn't some magical artifact...it was a WWII Zero Fighter!

"What is that?" Guiche thought out loud.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Kirche said.

"You must be joking..." I said as I slowly walked up to it. "A Zero Fighter!? An actual Zero Fighter!?"

"You know what this is?" Kyoko asked. Since she was still young before entering a coma, she never learned about WWII, but she did recognize the symbol on the plane.

"It's a war machine." I said. "How in world did one end up here?"

"A war machine..." Colbert gulped.

"Your saying that this thing was used in a war?" Guiche asked.

"That's right." I said, not wanting to get into detail about the horrible events that took place in said war.

I then turned to Siesta. "I knew there was something familiar about you Siesta."

"Huh?" Siesta blinked.

"What do you mean onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko, how many people have you encountered that had black hair and had the same eyes as us?" I asked.

Kyoko thought about it and said, "Almost next to none."

"All except Siesta." I added, making her look at me. "Siesta, you're the only one who has any eastern-like features aside from the rest of your family. It's your Japanese blood."

"Japanese?"

"That's right." I nodded. "Your great-grandfather and I as well as Kyoko come from the same country, Japan, and from the same world."

"Wait, did you say _world?" _Colbert asked.

"That's right." I nodded. "The reason why none of you people have ever heard of our country is because it doesn't exist here."

"Excuse me for being rude Sir Haru, but do you expect us to actually believe that your from another world?"

"No." We all turned to Colbert. "What he says makes sense. Think about it. Since when has there been any ring magic that allows one to garbs oneself in armor. Not only that, but the appearance of Phantoms can also attest to his claim. After all, we have never heard or seen any of these creatures until Haru and his sister came here." He turned to me. "I'm right, aren't I."

I nodded. "That's right. The Phantoms themselves came from another world where they were defeated by another Kamen Rider Wizard named Haruto Souma."

"I see." Colbert then began to ponder something before he spoke again. "Haru, I have a theory. I'm not positive about it, but think you and your sister can return to your world by using the this Zero Fighter."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked the question for both of us.

"They said that there was a second Dragon's Raiment and that they appeared during a solar eclipse. One of them disappeared into the eclipse while the other one stayed here." Colbert explained.

"They said that after the second Dragon's Raiment disappeared, my great-grandfather was still flying around in the sky even after the other one vanished. He flew for a long time until he finally had to land." Siesta also explained.

"He must have run out of fuel." I said.

"Fuel? What's that?" Louise asked.

"It's something we use to get most machines up and running." I explained. "Like I said before, magic is a lost art, more like a fairy tale to be precise."

"If that is the case, then if you had this fuel, then you might be able to use this to get back to your world." Colbert said. "Siesta's great-grandfather must have come through an eclipse to get here and tried to get back for what sane man would want to stay in an unknown land that he has absolute no knowledge of? His timing must have been off as the eclipse must have ended, making it impossible for him to return. So, using the fact that the second Dragon's Raiment vanished into the the eclipse, if you fly this right into the solar eclipse, then you and Miss Yamamoto just might be able to make it back to your own world."

"We can...get back home?" I asked, stunned.

Colbert nodded. "That's right." He then pondered something. "Come to think of it, a solar eclipse is said to appear in three days which makes this the perfect chance for you two to get back home."

Home...

"We can...go home." Kyoko muttered.

The very idea filled me with joy. Me and Kyoko can finally get home. I could go see my old friends and Kyoko could catch up with her education, and could show her the Rider series she's missed, just the thought got me excited.

"No."

My mind stopped when I heard that one word. We all turned and looked towards Louise.

"No. No no no no!" Louise started to panic and shed tears as she ran up to and pushed herself against me. "No no no no no! You can't leave! You both can't leave me!"

"Wha!? Louise, why!?" I asked.

"I...I thought...I thought we were a family!" Those words were like a thousand arrows piercing my heart. She then took off and ran away.

"M-Matte! Louise!" I cried out as I gave chase.

I now find myself with a decision. Do I stay here with Kyoko...

or do we leave?

* * *

**And done! Whew, that took a while to finish. Alright, I got something to tell all you readers. I got finals plus a family vacation to coming up so expect updates to be late. I don't know if I'll be able to work while on vacation so I can only hope. Now, before I leave, I have something to show you all that I forgot to add last chapter so here it is. This has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Till the next ride.**

* * *

**OC Ring Book:**

**Grim Reaper Ring: **This ring is the only ring that is able to access Haru's true Phantom, Grim Reaper. Using this ring allows Haru to change into his Grim Reaper style, but as things are what they are right now, Haru has no control over his body when ever he uses this ring. The more times this ring is used, the more powerful it gets as it might one day be as powerful as the Infinity Ring and surpass it. Haru doesn't carry this ring on his person as the ring is actually inside his Underworld, ready to appear when ever Haru enters a state of extreme rage. The Ring also acts like a link for Haru to access Grim Reaper's magic destroying ability.

**Grim Reaper Basic Style: **Using his Grim Reaper Ring. Haru enters his Basic Reaper form. In this form, it's power is equal to that of his Dragon Styles. Only with this Style does Haru gain the ability to not only destroy magic in an instant, but also call upon the undead in the form of skeletons by opening a crack that leads to hell itself.

**Grim Reaper Scythe: **Using his magic, Haru is able to turn any weapon into his Reaper Style's signature weapon. It takes the form of Grim Reaper's scythe except it lacks the number of skeletons on it. Not only is this weapon sharp but Haru can also throw it and call it back to him with a wave of his hand.

**Expect more OC Rings in the future.**


	16. CH 13: The Void

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring a new chapter. This is by far, the longest chapter I've ever done to date. Sorry this took awhile, but I was in Puntacana, taking a vacation. Thank you for waiting readers and welcome to the season finale of S1 of the story. After this chapter, don't expect any updates for awhile for I'm gonna publish a new story in the future. Don't worry, this story will come back as soon as possible so for now, the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, before I forget, get ready readers for a special guest is going to make a scene in today's chapter. If you think it's KR Beast, then you're wrong. If you're wondering who I'm talking about, just read and find out. And now people...IT'S SHOWTIME! Let's ride!**

**PS: Please excuse my poor Japanese. I was using Google translate. **

* * *

**CH 13: The Void**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"I'm heading off to go see my family."

"Say Siesta, you wouldn't mind bringing along three more people, would ya?"

"Oh, well I finally got permission to go on an expedition for a rare and legendary artifact called the Dragon's Raiment."

"It was handed down from my great-grandfather and it's supposedly a magical artifact that allows the user to fly without wind magic."

"Here lies Navy ensign Takeo Sakaki..."

"A Zero Fighter!? An actual Zero Fighter!?"

"I have a theory. I'm not positive about it, but think you and your sister can return to your world by using the this Zero Fighter."

"We can...go home?"

"No no no no no! You can't leave! You both can't leave me!"

"Wha!? Louise, why!?"

"I...I thought...I thought we were a family!"

* * *

**(Now) *Note:(Translation)***

The mood in the Living Room was that of business. Currently, the ones that were here were me and Siesta's parents. When we got back from checking out the Zero Fighter, I had immediately asked of both of Siesta's parents to step into the Living Room with me, telling the others to stay out and not ease drop on the conversation. Although, with what I have planned, ease dropping would be pointless for them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" John asked, breaking the silence.

I opened my eyes, having closed them earlier, and said, "Watashi no namae wa Haru Yamamoto desu.(My name is Haru Yamamoto.)" As I expected, they flinched. "Anata wa sore o rikai shimashita ka?(You understood that, didn't you?)"

They both sat on the couch in silence until Sasha spoke up. "Hai...(Yes)"

Good, that make's things easier for me. "Watashitachiha hanasu koto ga takusan arimasu.(We have a lot to talk about)" It was at that moment that I noticed that I had my hands together and was sitting in a position that resembled Gendo Ikari(fuck that bastard by the way) from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Now I really meant business. "Mazuwa, anata no chichi wa betsu no sekai kara kite iru to iu jijitsu o mite mimashou.(Let's start with the fact that your father came from another world)"

* * *

**(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)**

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our SPECIAL rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

** Payattention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your STEP now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

** Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore DEMO ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

**(Outside the Living Room)**

_"What are they saying?"_

_"I don't know. It's all gibberish to me."_

_"It sounds like they're speaking in a different language. Interesting."_

_At the door outside of the living room was none other than Kirche, Guiche, and surprisingly Porf. Colbert. Kirche and Guiche wanted to know what Haru was going to talk about with Siesta's parents. Colbert was going to make them stop, but when he heard Haru speak Japanese, he joined in to listen to the foreign language. That ones that weren't ease dropping were Kyoko, Tabitha, and Louise, the first two knowing what Haru was talking about with Siesta's parents, but they weren't paying attention. The kids were outside playing._

_Kyoko was looking worriedly at Louise who refused to make eye contact with her. _

_With Tabitha, she was reading the Parasyte manga, glancing at her right hand from time to time before reading again._

_Siesta was doing what a maid like her would do, make tea for everyone. _

_Finally, after a while, Kirche, Guiche, and Colbert quickly ran towards the table and took a seat just as Haru came through the door. _

_"Prof. Colbert, can you order a cart?" Haru asked. _

_"Uh...yes." Colbert said. "May I ask why we need a cart?"_

_"Because the Dragon Raiment's ownership has been transfered to me so now it belongs to me."_

_"What!?" Everyone except Louise and Tabitha shouted in surprise. _

_"What're you planning on doing with it?" Louise spoke for the first time. _

_"I plan I getting it to the academy where I'll fix it and then later on return it to where it belongs with me and Kyoko included." Haru said without hesitation, pretending to not notice Louise' flinch. "So, can you order a cart for us, I'd like to get back and hurry to repair anything the Zero Fighter might need fixing."_

_"Certainly, I'll have one by tomorrow." Colbert said, getting excited. _

_"Thank you." Haru said. "By the way,where are you guys going to stay at. There's not enough rooms for everyone to sleep for the night."_

_"We'll be staying at a hotel here so there's no need to worry." Colbert said. _

_"I see. Well then, we'll see you in the morning."_

_"Yes. Have a wonderful day." Colbert then got up and left with Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche. Just when they left, the siblings all came in and rushed at Haru. _

_"Hey Haru! Tell us another story!"_

_"Yeah! Tell us another story!"_

_"Tell us! Tell us!"_

_"OK, OK, calm down." Haru said. "Let's all go into the living room where I'll tell you another story."_

_All the siblings shouted, "Yay!" and they all ran towards the living room._

_"No running in the house!" Siesta called out to her little siblings, preparing snacks for all of them. _

_It was at that moment that Louise got up and went upstairs. _

_"Onee-chan..."Kyoko called out, but Louise ignored her and went into her guest room. _

_Haru saw this, but didn't say or do anything as he entered the living room with a smile. "Okay kids, this is a story of a special kind of knight."_

_"What kind of knight?" A female sibling asked. _

_"Knight that forges weapons." Haru said. "Better known as a Craftknight and this is the story of one Craftknight and his adventures of becoming a Craftlord." _

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

As Colbert had promised, he had gotten a cart for us and after getting the Zero Fighter from the shed, we were off. The kids were sad that we had to go, but I promised them that we might came back again in the future, even someone like me had to take a vacation once an a while. After saying goodbye to Siesta and the family, giving one kid an Itachi Finger Jab to the forehead, we were on the road again, heading back to the academy. Tabitha had to use her wind magic to make the Zero Fighter follow us since there were no carts that could load the war machine in.

Colbert, who is driving the cart, turned to me and asked," Haru, can I ask you of something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could let me study the Zero Fighter?" His request made me raise an eyebrow. "I very curious on how your world is able to make this contraption fly without using any form of magic."

I thought about what to, placing my thumb and index finger under my chine before answering. "Sure, go ahead. The Solar Eclipse isn't until a few more days so use that time to study whatever you can get."

"Oh thank you Haru." Colbert smiled like a kid who had gotten what he wanted for Christmas.

Looking away from the professor, I looked at the person across from me who was none other than Louise herself. Like she had been doing to Kyoko, she was giving the silent treatment and was avoiding eye contact with me."

Wanting to break the silence that had plagued the entire cart, I asked, Is something on your mind Louise?"

She was quiet for a minute before speaking. "...Not really."

"Louise, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows that's a big fat lie." I said. "C'mon, spill it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Louise snapped.

"It's about me and Kyoko going back to our world," She flinched. "Isn't it?"

Louise turned her head away from me, almost as if ashamed. A few seconds later, she spoke with her bangs covering her eyes. "Why..."

I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"Why!" This time she shouted, looking back at me with tear filled eyes. "Why do you two have to go back to your world!? What's wrong with this one!?"

"There's nothing wrong with this world." I said, keeping calm.

"Then why do you have to go!?" Louise asked. "I thought you said that we're a family!? What kind of family just get's up and leave!?"

Tons, but I chose to keep that quiet. Instead, I continued to remain silent, letting Louse talk. Kyoko also stayed silent, a worried expression on her face.

"How can you leave after everything that's happened?" Louise asked. "You two proved that you can cast magic, you two won the Exhibition, helped capture Fonquet, and have also assisted in catching Turenne red-handed about his abuse of power. How can you just leave after everything that's happened!?"

I stared at her, tears flowing down her eyes. Glancing next to me, Kyoko looked like she wanted to say something, but could find the words. Finally, I spoke. "If I were to stay here, then I'd be running away."

"Huh?" Everyone in the cart said.

I explained. "There things that I still have to do back home. I have to show Kyoko mom and dad's graves so she can pray for them, she needs to get back up in education, I have friends that are worried about me, but those are mostly not the reason why I need to go back." Unconsciously, I gripped the area of Rise's ribbon. "I still have to repent for what I've done."

"Repent?" Kirche asked, confused.

"That's a secret." I said. "Basically, it's mostly me that needs to go back. I would have let Kyoko decide on what she wants to do, but since she needs to be charged with mana, she has to come with me."

Kyoko clenches the hand that was equipped with the Please Ring, probably feeling guilty that she has to leave Louise.

"This is something I have to do, Louise. I won't ask you to understand." I then reached out and placed a hand on Louise's head, just like how I do it with Kyoko. This action caused Louise to flinch, but I ignored it and spoke. "It may haven't been long since I declared you part of the family, but even when we're gone, your still party of the Yamamoto family. Remember that."

More tears streamed down Louise's face as she gripped my hand that was on top of her head, refusing to let go of it which mirrored her feelings about our leaving. Kyoko went to her side and gave a sisterly hug to Louise, hoping to cheer her up.

"I think we may have stumbled onto a very serious talk." Guiche whispered to Kirche.

"Let's pretend we never heard it." Good luck with that Kirche.

After the talk, the cart was once again plagued with silence, but this time, no one attempted to break it.

* * *

**(Phantom Lair)**

_"How are the preparations going?"_

**_"Everything is proceeding smoothly Wiseman-sama." Neptune said. _**

_"That's good news. Make sure you keep up the good work."_

**"Hai!"**

_Medusa then spoke. **"Wiseman-sama..."**_

_"Yes? What is it Medusa?"_

**_"Please excuse me for speaking out, but do you really think it is wise to being back that buffoon, Phoenix? The last time, he went on a rampage, disobeying your orders."_**

_"Your doubts are justified, Medusa." Wiseman said from behind the sheets. "But do not worry. I have someone who will make sure Phoenix obeys my commands."_

_**"And who may that be?" **Neptune asked. _

_"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Wiseman suggested, pointing behind the two Elite Phantoms. _

_Both Phantoms turned and at the same time, both Phantoms gasped._

**_"You're...!?"_**

* * *

**(Academy)**

It had taken us a total day to get back to the academy. We had to stop from time to time so Tabitha can rest her magic before we moved on. Finally, we made it back to the school of magic. Once we got back, the girls took there leave as well as Guiche. Kirche and Tabitha doing whatever, Kyoko following Louise to her room to comfort her, and Guiche riding on horseback to run an errand.

Right now, I was in Colbert's workshop, looking at the thousands of papers, machine parts, and different liquids. Colbert was outside, doing a sketch of the Zero Fighter. Just then, one liquid caught my eye.

'It can't be...' Getting closer, I pick up a vial of clear liquid. It's appearence was wasn't that drew me, but its smell was what rang bells in my head. Taking a sniff, I immediately flinched back. This familiar smell, can it really be? "Gasoline?"

"Ah, I see you've found my Dragon's Blood." Turning, I see Colbert entering the workshop, sketches in hand.

"Dragon's Blood?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"It was the thing that got me interested in study and looking for the Dragon's Raiment." Colbert explained.

"Prof. Colbert, what you have here isn't dragon's blood, it's gasoline."

"Come again?"

"It's fuel." I explained. "This substance is what gets most machines like the Zero Fighter to move."

"Really!?"

I nodded. "Do you think you can somehow replicate and make more of this? If what Siesta said was true, then the Zero Fighter is low on fuel, so it can't move."

"I'll see what I can do." Colbert said, getting excited again.

"Thank you." And with that, I took my leave, heading out to get lunch. The minute I stepped out, I saw Louise gazing at the Zero Fighter. "Louise?"

She jumped in surprise and looked towards me, that sad look still on her face. Before I could say anything, she walked away.

I sigh and then felt the urge to slam my fist on something. Even seeing Louise's sad look, my decision will not be shaken.

* * *

_Louise continued to walk away from the fighter plane and Haru, many thoughts and memories going through her head. She remembered the time when she first summoned the pair of siblings, seeing Haru transform for the first time, Kyoko defending her in class, both winning the Exhibition, all three working together to capture Fonquet and succeeding, her and Kyoko working at the Dancing Fairy Inn, and then Haru declaring her a part of the family. The pair of siblings brought love and happiness to her life that only her sister Cattleya could have provided times two._

_Sure, Haru may have that foul mouth of his and Kyoko may act like a kid sometimes, but those were the traits that made her...like them. And now...they're going to leave her. _

_"Louise..." Louise looked forward, seeing Kyoko dressed in her Ashford Academy uniform. "Is something wrong? You're crying."_

_Louise reached to her face and felt something wet, tears. She hadn't known she was crying until now. Louise looked towards Kyoko again, finding that she was looking worriedly at her._

_"Onee-chan..." What Kyoko said seemed to have set Louise off as she ran up to Kyoko and captured her in a hug. "O-Onee-chan!?"_

_"Please...don't go..." Louise said between sobs. "I don't want you two to go..."_

_"Onee-chan..." Kyoko muttered, tears gathering in her eyes as she hugged back. "I don't want to go either, but I also don't want to leave onii-chan alone...I don't know what to do."_

_Now, all that was left were a pair of two crying females, two crying friends, a pair of siblings crying. _

_Then, from the entrance of the academy came Guiche on horseback, looking very worried. Spotting the two girls, Guiche galloped over to them._

_"Louise! Miss Kyoko!" Once he got closer, he stopped. "We have a huge-" He then noticed the two of them in tears, hugging. "Am I interrupting something?"_

_Wiping way tears, Louise asks, "What do you want Guiche?"_

_Remembering that he was about to say something, his expression turns into that of worry again. "I bring news that I heard from the village! It's terrible!"_

_Wiping her tears away, Kyoko asks, "What is it?"_

_"It's Albion!"_

_"Albion!?" Both girls nearly gasped. _

_"The name of Albion has just changed its name to the new state of Reconquista!" They gasped. "It gets worse! Reconquista has just declared war on Tristain!"_

_"You're kidding!" Louise asks. _

_"I'm not joking!" Guiche said. _

_"Oh no..." Kyoko muttered._

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

_In what appears to be a meeting room stood three figures, all three standing around a table and looking down at a map. One of these figures was none other than Carbuncle or Wiseman in Phantom form._

_Next to his left was a man in long, green clergy robes, his hair styled in huge curls as an expression of sheer arrogance was plastered on his face. This was Oliver Cromwell, the leader of Reconquista._

_To Wiseman's left was a cloaked, hooded figure. The hood casted a shadow over the figure's face so none can see the face of the person. From the shape and build of the body, the figure was male, his age was unknown. _

**_"With the death of Prince Wales, Albion is now all yours."_**_ Wiseman said to the fake priest. **"You must be happy. Commoners and Nobles bow their heads to you."**_

_"Yes, I've never been more happier in my entire life." Cromwell said, looking at the Ring of Andavari. "And most of the work was all thanks to the power of this ring."_

_"It must have taken some great sacrifices to get that ring." The hooded male said, his voice indicating someone in their teens. _

_"A few, but it's nothing to worry about." Cromwell said, looking back at the map. "This ring is nothing but a foothold in order to make this entire continent my own. Next, we take the country in the center of the continent and that means Tristain."_

_Wiseman turns to the hooded male. **"Are preparations ready?"**_

_The hooded male nodded. "A total of five warships with the Dragoon Squadron and Phantoms all loaded in plus ammo for the cannons. I would like to say that Tristain stands no chance, but we must add in the fact that they have a Kamen Rider with them."_

_"Five ships?" Cromwell raised en eyebrow. "Is this Kamen Rider really so dangerous? Why not just send in one ship? That's all we need to take down Tristain."_

_"You are a fool." The hooded teen said. _

_"What did you say!?" Cromwell nearly jumped out of his seat, looking angrily at the hooded teen. "You cannot insult me! My actions are the will of the Founder himself!"_

_Wiseman laughed. **"Oh please. In your little crusade, you'be broken every commandment in Founderism. Why don't you stop hiding behind that image of a priest and start acting like general if you want this rebellion of your's to succeed?"**_

_"Silence you heathen!" Cromwell said._

_Wiseman shrugged as the hooded teen spoke. "To answer your previous question, one must not be overconfident. You're crazy if you think sending in one ship will be enough. I'm taking precations for the right tactics can always tip the scales in anyone's favor. Not only that, but they have a Kamen Rider aiding them. Kamen Riders are some of the most powerful beings you'll ever get to meet so I suggest you let me do my job." He then pointed down on the map. "First, what we should do is attack the Village of Tarbes. It'll act as an entry point for us to begin our invasion. It has no military or any Nobles to defend itself so it's the perfect place to start."_

_"Excellent." Cromwell chuckled evilly. "Soon, all of Halkeginia will be mine!" _

* * *

**(Tristain Royal Castle)**

_In a meeting room, all was not going well in the royal court. The news of Reconquista declaring war on Tristain has just reached the castle, proving the earlier news of the coming war that Henrietta brought back. Now, because of the news, the entire court was in an uproar. All of Tristain's Generals met with Henrietta and her mother for an emergency meeting, but so far, no one could decide the best course of action to take. _

_"We should send messengers to try and talks this out!" One general suggested._

_"And what good would that do!?" Another one asked, slammed a fist down on the table. "We're up against a nation complete with battleships!"_

_"As it stands, we have only two paths left for us: surrender and live, or resist and be killed!" Another general said. _

_"Surrender is not an option!" All heads turned to Henrietta. "To surrender is the same as to lose one's pride as a Noble!" Henrietta then turned to her mother. "I will personally take charge of the army!"_

_Every general gasped at this and looked towards Henrietta's mother, Marianne who smiled and nodded at Henrietta._

_Henrietta nodded back before looking at her Water Ruby. 'Wales, give me strength!' _

_"I guess we have no other choice." one general said. "We place our hopes in you, Your Highness."_

_'Hopes..." Just hearing the word brought Henrietta to think about the foul mouthed Kamen Rider as she glanced at her other hand that was equipped with the Engage Ring. She wanted to suggest that Haru can help, but then she thought one thing._

_'Who would I be asking for help? The Kamen Rider, or the Mage Killer?' _

* * *

**(Tristain Academy, Nighttime)**

By the time night had fallen, I was in my bed, trying to sleep, but the thought of getting home kept me awake. I had heard that all of the students were called by the Headmaster and staff to the main assembly. Of course, being a familiar, I couldn't go, but that didn't seem to stop Kyoko as she went with Louise to the assembly, saying she wanted to spend as much time with Louise before she and I had to go so I let her go with Louise.

"Just a few more days. Just a few more days and me and Kyoko will be back home."

_"Are you becoming emotionally attached to this world?"_ Derf asked.

"Maybe a little." I said. "But it's not enough to stop me from going home." I then looked out the window and said, "Night's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

_"Yeah, a bit."_

"Wait a minute, how can you see when you have no eyes?" I asked.

_"It's one of my many secrets as the great and mighty Derflinger!" _Derf said in a joking tone.

I chuckled a bit before laying down. "Well, good night Derf."

_"Night aibou." _

* * *

**(****Main Assembly)**

_"My students, I'm afraid the battle with Albion, or rather Reconquista can no longer be avoided." Osmond said to all of the students, igniting gasps. "Under the command of Princess Henrietta, we are reorganizing our army for the defense of our land."_

_"The Princess is leading the army!?" Louise asked._

_More students gasped at this as they talked amongst themselves. _

_"Because of this, the academy will be closed from today on for the unforeseeable future." Osmond finished as he let the students talk amongst one another. _

_"So, what are you going to do?" One student asked his friend. _

_"I guess I'll be heading home."_

_"How pathetic." Guiche said. "Isn't there anyone who's brave enough to enlist in the army in order to defend their country?"_

_"Are you going into the army Guiche?" Montmorency asked. _

_"Since my father is a general, I really have no choice." Guiche said, a dark aura could have been see above him. "I'm more or less forced to."_

_Louise and Kyoko looked at one another before they walked away._

_"Where are you two going?" Kirche asked, Tabitha next to her who was going over her Japanese lesson notes. _

_"We're going to say our goodbyes." Kyoko said before they continued to walk away, leaving a confused Kirche as Tabitha gazed at them. _

* * *

**(Haru's House)**

_Both girls entered Haru's room silently. Leaving the door pen, they saw both Haru and Derf asleep, softly snoring. _

_Both girls looked at each other before Louise asked, "Do you want to go first?"_

_Kyoko nodded and went to her brother's side. Placing a hand on his cheek, she whispered, "I'm going with Louise onee-chan, onii-chan. I know its dangerous and that you have to keep transfering mana to me, but I can't leave Louise onee-chan, not when she needs us the most right now. After all, a family has to support each other, right? So please understand and...goodbye." Kyoko then then placed a kiss on Haru's cheek before stepping back so Louise can say her goodbye._

_Placing a hand on his, she whispered, "At first, I thought you were nothing more than any old commoner and would only bring more shame to me. But when I witnessed you transform for the first time, I thought finally, finally people would not treat me as a Zero. But instead of bringing me respect, you brought something more to me. Your actions and your foul mouth has brought me something I rarely get. Love. The love of a big brother. The love of a family. So, let me just say, thank you...and goodbye." _

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

I woke up with a yawn, feeling refreshed after a goodnight sleep. "Morning Derf."

_"Morning aibou."_

Getting out of bed, I slip into my Magic Highschool uniform when I noticed a note on my desk. Grabbing it, I immediately became confused for I couldn't make out the language, but the note is probably from Louise judging from the hand writing.

"Hey Derf, can you read this? I asked my talking sword, presenting him the note.

Somehow guessing the note was from Louise, Derf spoke in a feminine voice. _"Haru, you're fired! You can do whatever you want! Sign: Louise." He went back to his original voice. "That can't be good."_

"The hell? I'm fired?" What did the note mean. "I better tell Kyoko about this." Picking up Derf and slinging him to my back, I head to Kyoko's room only to find it empty.

"What the? Where is she?" Looking around, I spot a note on her desk and I pick it up. Unlike the other note, this one I could read.

Note: Onii-chan, if you're reading this, that means I with Louise onee-chan right now. Onee-chan didn't force me to come with her, it was my decision to go with her. Please understand that I can't leave onee-chan right now. If going back home means that much to you, then you can go without me. Please understand. Love, Kyoko.

"What the fuck? Even Kyoko?" I said out loud. "What the hell is going on?"

Throwing both notes into the trash, I race outside to find both of the girls. Going through the halls of the academy, I noticed it's more quite than before. I then spotted Kirche and Tabitha looking at the Zero Fighter so I went up to them.

Noticing me, both turn to my direction as Kirche flashes me a smile. "Good morning Darling."

Not wanting to be rude, I reply back. "Good Morning. Hey, have you two seen Louise and Kyoko around?"

"Why do you ask?" Kiche asked.

"When I woke up this morning, I found two notes saying that they went somewhere." I said. "Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

Kirche thought for a moment before realization was seen on her face. "I think they went to go meet with Princess Henrietta."

"Henrietta? What business do they have with her? I asked.

A surprise look developed on her face. "You mean you haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"Albion has changed its name to Reconquista and has declared war on Tristain."

"Nani!?" I gasped. I expected Albion, or rather Reconquista if what Kirche said was true, to go to war against Tristain, but I didn't expect them to attack so soon!

"Princess Henrietta herself is going to lead the army against Reconquista forces." Kirche said. "If you want, your're invited to come to Germania with me until all this rides over."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't." I declined, walking away to collect my thoughts.

War. A war is coming and Louise and Kyoko are going to be in it. A part of me screams to go after them and join them, but another part of me asks, why should I get involved when this isn't my world? Helping my little sisters did come first, but getting back to my world was also important, I still have things to do there. What should I do?

* * *

**(Trsitain Royal Castle)**

_Time had passed and the sun could be seen lowing down over the horizon. In the throne room were three females, two kneeling down to the other. The one's kneeling were none other than Louise and Kyoko and who they were bowing to was none other than Henrietta. _

_"Please, let me be by your side in this fight, Your Highness." Louise asked. _

_"Oh, thank you Louise." Henrietta said, happy that her best friend was going to support er as she wiped away tears. She then turned to Kyoko and said, "And I would also like to thank you for helping me in this war."_

_"Anything for a friend." Kyoko replied which made Henrietta even more happy. _

_Henrietta then looked around as if expecting something and asked, "Where is Haru?"_

_Both girls stayed silent before Kyoko spoke. "Onii-chan won't be coming."_

_"Why not?"_

_Louise answered this one. "We came here without telling him."_

_"What? Why would you do that?"_

_"Because we didn't want to burden him with anymore responsibilities." Kyoko said. _

_"I see." Henrietta said. After some thinking, Henrietta asks, "Tell me, if I were to ask Haru for help, who's help do you think I would get?"_

_"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked. _

_"I mean, if I asked, would I get the help from the Kamen Rider, or would I get help from the Mage Killer?" Both girls froze at that._

_"How did you-!?"_

_"I heard you talk back on the ship when we were heading for Albion." Henrietta quickly answered. "Do not worry, I won't be telling anyone of your brother's identity. I'm just asking which side of him would I be getting help from."_

_What Henrietta said put them at ease and both started to think of an answer. Finally they said, "I don't know."_

_"I see." Henrietta said. Henrietta knew that sometimes killing someone and spilling blood was necessary in events like the upcoming war, but what caused her to refrain from calling Haru to help her is what he does as the Mage Killer. To be honest, it scared her how easily Haru was willing to kill and felt no remorse after what he's done and that's why she didn't call Haru for help, not if he was going to fight as the Mage Killer. What she needed was a protector, not a killer. "You two can stay in the guest rooms tonight. We march to face Reconquista in two days."_

_"Yes, Your Highness." And with that, both girls took their leave as Henrietta sat down on her throne. _

_She then thought, or looked for any reason she could get to call for help from Haru though her memories. The time she spent with him were probably almost as happy as when she was with Wales, but when she thought back to the reports of Haru's acts as Mage Killer, she starts to doubt herself. _

_She then looks down at the Engage Ring before looking at her Water Ruby, asking, "What should I do Wales?" _

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

There I sat, on my old pile of hay meant to be my bed in Louise's room. I don't know what brought me here tonight, but I just couldn't sleep at all in my built house. Probably because I couldn't make up my mind on what to do, that itself is rare.

"Haven't slept in here for awhile." I said to myself. Speaking to the only company I have, I asked, "Hey Derf, what do you think you're gonna do if I do go home?"

_"I'll probably just be sleeping in an old item shop, nothing new there."_ Derf said. _"To tell you the truth, I was kinda hoping I could go with you."_

"You'd go with me?"

_"Yeah, of course. We're partners for life, aren't we?"_

I smiled at that. "Yeah." If I do go home, then I'll be taking a piece of Halkeginia with me. The logical thing to do would be going home and not getting involved in this war.

But then again, since when have I ever been logical? Thinking back to the notes reminds me that Louise was in fact a teenager and Kyoko was no longer a little kid, by appearance at least. Then again, there comes a time when people have to make a decision on their own and Kyoko did just that by going with Louise. A part of me couldn't help but be proud of her. And here I am, sitting here like a lost puppy. What I should be doing, should have been clear to me from the beginning.

* * *

**(Tarbes)**

_It was another day like any other day in the Village of Tarbes. Farmers were on the field plowing and planting seeds while others gathered hay and placed them in a pile. Siesta was among these people, placing more hay on top of a pile of other hay and wiping away some sweat. She then looked towards the sun, covering her eyes so she wouldn't get blinded by the sun's light. _

_'The Solar Eclipse is tomorrow which means by the time I get back to the academy, Sir Haru...will be gone.' Siesta thought sadly. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared over her and she looked up and gasped as well as everyone else._

_Above the Village of Tarbes were ten battleships that seemed to have appeared out of no where._

_'Where did those ships come from!?' Siesta thought. 'They weren't there a minute ago!'_

_Suddenly, the ships dropped what looked like rocks, but upon closer inspection, the rocks were in fact Ghoul Stones. To prove it, the stones quickly turned into Ghoul and they all pointed their spears at the farmers. _

_Farmers and villagers all screamed as they ran away from the Ghouls, screaming "What are those things!?" and "Monsters! Run away!" and things like that. The Ghouls just lazily chased after them, swing their weapons threateningly. The People didn't get very far as fire soon erupted in front of them. Looking up again, they see riders on fire dragons, soaring through the air and setting fire to buildings and sometimes people. _

_"Siesta!" Hearing her name, Siesta turns and sees her father with the rest of her family, waving to come over. "Hurry! We have to get out of here!" _

_Not arguing with her father, Siesta runs over to her family and they as well as other villagers and families run to escape and find safety._

_In a matter of what seemed like seconds, Tarbes was now completely empty, ready for the taking._

_Up on one of the ships, a rider came in and saluted to the hooded teen. _

_"Report." The hooded male asked. _

_"Sir! We have successfully driven the people out and the village is now for our taking." The rider reported. _

_The hooded teen nodded, satisfied with the report. "Set up base in the village. Once you've done that, report back to me."_

_"Sir!" Giving one last salute, the rider takes his leave. _

_"Now, how will Tristain act?" The hooded teen wondered, looking at a map of the field. _

* * *

**(Tristain Royal Castle)**

_It was currently nighttime and at the gates of the castle, Henrietta and her troops were making last minute preparations before heading out to face Reconquista. The Queen as well as some of the people of the royal court were there to see them off._

_"I didn't expect you two to enlist in the army." Guiche said to Louise and Kyoko next to him. _

_"Princess Henrietta is our friend, we enlisted so we can help her." Kyoko said._

_Louise just nodded. Truth be told, both her and Kyoko were getting nervous, heading into war for the first time. Luckily, they weren't alone as Guiche showed the tiniest bit of nervousness. _

_"Alright, is everyone ready?" Henrietta called out to the soldiers before her. Showing that they were ready with a roar, she nodded in satisfaction. _

_Just then, a messenger came. "Your Highness, wait! I bring news!"_

_"What is it?" Marianne asked. _

_Taking a moment to catch his breath, the messengers speaks not so good news. "It's Tarbes! It's been completely captured by Reconquista!"_

_"What did you say!?" Henrietta asked, surprised like everyone else. _

_"It's true! A villager just came and reported five battleships complete with Albion's famous Dragoon Squadron as well as, what the villager described as monsters." The messenger said. _

_"Monsters!?" Henrietta gasped as well as Louise, Kyoko, and Guiche._

_'Could those monsters be Phantoms?' Louise thought. _

_"If battleships were seen and Tarbes has already been conquered, then that means that they're already here." Guiche said._

_Going up to her mother and bowing, Henrietta said, "Even if it costs me my life, I will reclaim Tarbes as ours."_

_"May Brimir protect you and your soldiers." Marianne prayed, not wishing to lose her daughter after losing her husband._

_Getting back up, Henrietta turns to her soldiers and shouts, "Men, we march to Tarbes!"_

_The soldiers roared back and they were off. Although, with the info of Phantoms being there, Henrietta wished she had gotten Haru's help sooner, no matter which side she got. _

* * *

**(Academy)**

"And that should be the last of it." Colbert said, finished refilling the plane with gasoline.

"So you're really leaving?" Kirche asked. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Whoever said I was leaving?" I said.

"Huh?"

"I plan on joining this war." What I said clearly surprised them, although Tabitha didn't show it much, I could tell she too was surprised.

"What!? Why!?" Kirche asked. "Weren't you saying that you were going back to your world, no matter what?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did say that, but the girl's actions and notes made me realize something. I can't leave the world the way it is right now, not when there are still Phantoms to destroy and people to protect." As well as more Nobles to kill, but I kept that thought to myself. Turning to Colbert, I asked, "What's the situation?"

"From what I've been able to gather, it seems that Reconquista forces are already here and have taken control over Tarbes."

"Tarbes!?" Oh no! What happened to Siesta!?

"Sadly, I was unable to get a specific number on how large the forces are, just that it's a very large amount with battleships as well."

"I see." I said, taking in this information. "What about our army? What are they doing right now?"

"I heard that they're marching to take back Tarbes right now." Colbert's info shocked me.

"What!? But why so soon!? Shouldn't they gather up more troops as well as think of a plan to take care of the battleships!? I don't doubt the Griffon Knight's abilities, but their commander just turned traitor(and then killed) so I doubt that they've found a replacement to lead them."

"It can't be helped." Colbert said. "Tristain wasn't expecting Reconquista to attack so soon. I doubt they have enough time to gather the right amount of forces to take into battle."

Shit! This isn't good. Can it get any worse?

"It gets worse. Reports say of monsters aiding Reconquista." I just had to ask.

Shit! Monsters can only mean Phantoms! This turned from bad to fucking screwed.

"Then I have no time to lose, I have to get the battlefield and help Henrietta and the girls!" I then took took out my default rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Next the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Once I was donned in my armor, I quickly took out my Connect Ring, planning on getting the Dragon Timer.

_**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." **_Suddenly, Dragon stopped me.

'Why not?'

_**"Your body isn't ready to handle the power of the Dragon Timer. That is, unless you want to fall into despair?"**_

'Fat chance of that happening.' I thought, switching to plan B.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

One more time.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Once there were four of me, the three took out there own Style Rings to help us tell each other a part.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

Once my clones all donned into their own styles I face them. "I need you guys to head to Tarbes and take it back from Reconquista. Can you do that?"

"Just leave it to us." Water said.

I nodded. "Then get going."

**CONNECT! PLEASE! **

Using their own Connect Rings, my clones pulled out their own Machine Wingers and raced towards Tarbes at fullspeed. With that done, I climb up and take a seat in the cockpit of the Zero Fighter.

"Haru, there's something you should know." Colbert said. "I noticed that this thing has guns on it so I took the liberty to reload some new ones. A feeling told me to do it and I'm glad I followed it."

"Thanks Prof. Colbert." I said. "Now I need you to use your magic to turn the propeller."

"Do you mean this windmill?"

"That's the one."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Kirche said. "If you head out into the war zone, you might break a wing or two. You and your sister won't be able to get home."

"Well, I was never the brightest tool in the tool shed." I said, looking over to Tabitha. "Tabitha, when I start moving, I need you to use your wind magic to boost me up. The distance here isn't big enough for me to take off so I'm relying on you."

She nodded at my instruction and I turned to face forward. "Okay, let's do this!"

"If you say so." Colbert said. He then waved his staff and moved the propeller.

Deciding it was a good time to turn on the engines, I did and the propeller moved even faster, creating a loud noise as well as picking up wind, blowing anything near it. I then started to move the plane and hoped Tabitha could get me off of the ground. I then saw it. A magical breeze curtsey of my blue haired student. Pulling the throttle, I finally took off into the air.

"Now we're talking." I said, grinning under my helmet as I steered the war machine to Tarbes. Looking down below, I can make out the colorful dots of my clones.

_"Whew! You weren't kidding when you said this thing was fast! I bet there's not a dragon alive that could keep up."_

"If you're impressed by its speed, wait until you see this bad boy in battle!" I shouted.

* * *

**(With Henrietta and her army)**

_All on horseback, Henrietta and her army race towards Tarbes in hopes of taking it back. Just then, a man came out of the woods stumbling._

_"Someone...help!" The man begged. _

_The army stopped as Henrietta asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"I came from Tarbes. Please, you have to-ARGH!" The man didn't get to finish when suddenly a fireball hit him square in the chest. _

_Turning around, Henrietta saw that it was Kyoko who threw the fireball. "Kyoko, what are you doing!?"_

_"Get away from him Your Highness!" Kyoko said. "That guy's a Phantom!"_

_"What!?" Turning back to the man, they all saw that the mans face was alright and not badly burnt._

_"Shit! How was I found out?" The 'man' cursed. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Markings then appeared before the 'man' turned into a Phantom!_

_The Phantom's body was black with furnace like armor over his chest. On his forearm and legs were markings that looked like fire coming off of him. His head looked to be on fire as teeth were at the sides of his head, a blue gem on his forehead. This was the Hellhound Phantom. _

_"What is that!?" One soldier asked, panicking and afraid of the Phantom._

_"A Phantom!" Henrietta said, preparing her stave. _

**_"Oh? So you know my kind? Then I guess this saves me the time why I'm here...is what I wish it were here for, but really, I'm just here to kill you all." _**_Hellhound then takes out a handful of Ghoul Stones and throws them to the ground where they transformed into Ghoul Phantoms. **"Get them!"**_

_They did as told as they all charged towards the army._

_*VROOOM!*_

_"Not on our watch!"_

_Suddenly, something jumped over the army and when they looked up, it was Haru's clones on their Machine Wingers. Three unlucky Ghouls had their faces collide with the tires of the clones as they rode over them before coming to a stop. _

**_"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai! Kisama! What are you doing here!?"_**

_"We're here to take back Tarbes." Hurricane said as he and the other clones got ready. "I'll deal with the Ghouls, you two take care of Hellhound."_

_Land and Water nodded and they took out their Connect Rings._

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

_They all then took out their own Derfs and they prepared to engage Hellhound and his Ghouls._

_Taking out a sword, Hellhound points it at the clones, shouting, **"Get them!"**_

_The Ghouls did as told and they charged towards the clones. Land and Water jumped over the Ghouls and engaged Hellhound in a fight as Hurricane fought the Ghouls. _

_Ducking under a swing from one of the Ghouls and then kicking said Ghoul away, slashing a nearby Ghoul, Hurricane turns to face all the Ghouls. "I really don't have time for this so I'll end this quickly. _

**HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

_Sending s simple wind slash at the group of Ghouls, they all exploded, leaving nothing but small flames and embers._

_With Land and Water, the were giving Hellhound a hard time since it was two against one. When Hellhound was about to hit land, Water quickly parried the attack, giving Land a chance to sweep Hellhound off his feet, making him fall to the ground. Both clones then went to stab Hellhound, but he rolled away in time to escape certain death. _

_Getting up, Hellhound says to himself, **"I must get back to Wiseman-sama!" **and then calls upon a motorcycle called the Black Dog and gets on, wasting no time to get on and drive away._

_"You're not getting away!" Water said as he and Land prepared their Derf's._

**WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

**LAND! SHOOTING STRIKE! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

_Taking aim, both clones fire a blast of their element at the driving Phantom where they hit their target perfectly._

**_"Wiseman-sama! Forgive me!" _**_Were the last words before the phantom exploded._

_With that done, the clones go to the army. "Is everyone alright?"_

_"Yes, we're fine." Henrietta said. "Are you three clones?"_

_Land nodded. "We are. The original is on his way to meet the forces of Reconquista. We were sent to take back Tarbes."_

_"Onii-chan is joining the war!?" Kyoko asked, surprised as well as Louise. _

_Hurricane nodded. "That's right. As we speak, he should be meeting to face the Reconquista forces at Tarbes right now."_

_"But what about the Eclipse?" Louise asked. "If you join this war, you won't be able to get home."_

_"We've already decided to stay and help." Water said. "As our original said, we can't just leave, not when there are still Phantoms here. Plus, he can't just leave his little sisters in their time of need."_

_Suddenly, everyone heard something from the air, the people of Halkeginia having no clue what it sounded like. Looking up, they saw something that they never seen before, but for the people who came from another world plus Louise and Guiche, they instantly identified it as Zero Fighter._

_"What is that!?" One soldier asked. _

_"That would be our original flying to the battlefield." Water said._

_Louise felt like crying at that moment. Haru wasn't going to go back to his world and instead, staying and help. It might be selfish of her now that he can't go home, but she was just glad that her 'big brother' was staying to help. Although, she would never admit that out loud._

_Kyoko was happy. Her onii-chan was coming to help and wasn't leaving Louise all alone. She was starting to doubt that her brother would not come, but the appearance of the clones was proof enough that her brother was on his way. _

_"For now, can you guys give us a hand at taking back Tarbes?" Hurricane asked. "Being clones, if we sustain too much damage then we'll disappear so the help could really be appreciated right now."_

_"You don't even have to ask." Henrietta said before turning to her soldiers. "Men! What you just saw was part of the enemy forces. Do not be intimidated and steel your nerves! We must take back Tarbes at all cost!"_

_Those who were nervous after seeing the Phantom, which was mostly all of them, swallowed down their fears and steeled themselves for what was to come. _

_"Alright, let's head!" Land said as he and the clones got back on their Machine Wingers. "We'll go on ahead. You guys follow as fast as you can!" _

_Not even waiting for a reply, the clones sped off, leaving the army in the dust. _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

Opening up the hatch, the wind blew at my face as I looked down at the Village of Tarbes. Being to high up in the air, I couldn't make out specific details, but from what I'm seeing, Reconquista has setted up a base of their's small clouds of smoke came from parts of the village that hasn't been made into a base yet.

"Horrible. Those bastards, I won't forgive them!" Looking ahead of me, I see five battleships, all being surrounded by riders on dragons. I grimaced a little at the large number, seeing that I won't have enough bullets for all of them.

_"Whew! Sure are a lot of them."_

"Nothing we can't handle."

_"Hehe, you got that right. As you would say it: It's Showtime!"_

I smirked. "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

**(BGM: Ride Of The Valkyries by Richard Wagner)**

I flew into the Reconquista's ranks, causing confusion with my surprising speed. Once on the other side, I did a U-turn and when I was facing the Reconquista forces again, I unleashed a rain o bullets, killing anyone in front of me.

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

My machine guns took down my enemies easily, making them drop like flies. Because of the Fighter's speed that surprised them, the attacks from my machine guns that they couldn't comprehend, the Dragoon Riders started to panic, losing their organization since they couldn't get what was killing all of them so easily. Some tried to attack me by commanding their dragons to spit fire at me, but I dodged them easily and later killed them, hearing their screams over the winds.

Looking behind me, I saw some riders giving chase so I decided to play with them a bit. Flying up, I smirked when I saw that they were following. Flying directly in front of the sun, I made the plane flip and fly down as I gun down any riders in front of me who were covering their eyes from the light of the sun. They all fell like birds on Duck Hunting Season.

"Hey Derf, what's the weather look like?" I asked.

_"Hmmm...looks like it's cloudy with a chance of-"_

"Bullets!"

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

_"And People and Dragons, can't forget about them!"_

"Noted!" I shouted, killing off more riders. I maneuver the plane again to avoid cannon fire from the battleships. Better do something about those.

Flying up next to the ship, I randomly shoot at the holes of the ships were the cannons were, faintly hearing the screams of soldiers inside getting hit and killed by my bullets.

"Alright, who's next!" I turn the plane around, facing the vast army of riders.

**(BGM End) **

* * *

_"Sir! We're under enemy attack!" A soldier shouted, barging into the room. _

_"How many numbers?" The hooded teen asked._

_"Just one!"_

_"What!?" The hooded male got up to see what was causing them so much trouble. When he got outside, he gasped at what he saw. "It can't be! A Zero Fighter, here!? But how is that possible!?"_

_"What is going on down there!?" The hooded male turned to see Cromwell on the upper deck. _

_"A miscalculation." The hooded male said. "I never expected to see a Zero Fighter here of all places. But who's driving it?" Taking out a telescope, the hooded teen saw that it was Haru as Wizard driving the plane. "Kamen Rider! I guess that answers that question."_

_"What is that thing!?" Cromwell shouted. _

_"Something far beyond you or anyone's understanding." The hooded teen said. _

_"What!?" Cromwell gritted his teeth angrily, thinking the hooded teen was calling him stupid, which wasn't far from the truth. "If you have time to insult me, then figure out how to destroy that thing!"_

**_"No need to worry."_**_ Cromwell turned to his right to see Wiseman. **"I have already dispatched some of my subordinates to take care of thing."**_

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

_"Henshin!"_

**CHANGE! NOW!**

**_"It seems we have guests." _**_Wiseman pointed out, turning to the two White Wizards that suddenly appeared. _

_"Sorry we're late, we had to take care of a few things before getting here." The female White Wizard said, pointing towards knocked out guards. _

**_"I'm actually glad you two are here." _**_Wiseman said. **"This gives me the chance to take out you two fakes."**_

_"If anyone's the fake, it's you, Carbuncle." Male White Wizard said, he and his wife both getting into a fighting stance. _

_Wiseman did nothing. **"Sadly, I will not be fighting you two today. There's someone else I have to face, and I'd rather not waste any precious mana." **Wiseman then turns to the hooded teen. **"Take care of them."**_

_"Like I have a choice." The hooded teen said, moving his cloak aside to reveal...a WizarDriver!_

_"Nani!? A Driver!?" Male White Wizard said. _

_Taking out a ring and slipping it on, the hooded teen flips the Shift Levers._

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

_Flipping the visor of his ring, the teen says, "Henshin" before scanning his ring._

**CHANGE! NOW!**

_A golden magic square with four smaller square at the corners appeared above the hooded teen as he waved his ringed arm, letting the circle pass through him. Once it was done, the circle vanished, leaving the teen garbed in familiar armor. _

_The teen was now barged in a golden bodysuit which consealed his form. From the lower body, a robe-like waist covering most of his upper leg as it was colored black with golden outline. He wore white shin guards and black and golden shoes, spikes coming out from the top. From his upper body were chains that held rings, Wizard Rings as shoulder armor sat on his shoulder. His hands were covered by black gloves with black and golden armbands. Finally, his had was consealed by a golden helmet with onyx black face plate decorated like the ring he wore. Three horns pointed up, giving the appearance of an old fashion wizard hat. This form was none other than...Kamen Rider Sorcerer. _

_"It can't be!" The female White Wizard gasped. "The Ougon Mahoutsukai!?"_

_Taking out his Connect Ring, the now identified Sorcerer scans it. _

**CONNECT! NOW!**

_From a golden magic circle, Sorcerer pulls out his signature weapon, an ax with the resemblance of a sorcerer's staff, the Dis Halberd. _

_Swirling it around, Sorcerer says, "Let me the first to say: Sa, Showtime da."_

* * *

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

I move my plane to avoid getting hit by the dead body of the dragon as well as its dead rider. I had takken noticed that the eclipse was starting, but I ignored it and went back to killing more riders. Noticing an attack from my right, I quickly avoided and turned to gun down the enemy before flying off in a random direction to face more riders. I gunned down a few more before I noticed that bullets weren't coming out and I had to quickly fly up to avoid crashing into a rider.

"Shit! I'm out of bullets!" I cursed. I knew that with the number of enemies I was facing, I was bound to lose all of my bullets sooner or later, but it still sucks. Suddenly, I saw a wind attack coming at me and I barely managed to avoid it. Looking around, I found who had attacked as well as two others. They were Phantoms.

The first Phantom was what looked like a small dragon/devil. It's scales were close to sky blue as well as i's wings, but it was also red. Four horns were seen on the head and the neck was slanted. This was the Gargoyle Phantom.

The next one was the one who sent the wind attack. White wings could be seen behind her back and at her hip. The upper body was protected with brown armor as the lower half was black. Her face was not the normal as her right side was normal while the left side had three eyes. This was the Siren Phantom.

The last Phantom bared a resemblance to Guiche's Valkyries except the armor was white as three horns stood out on the helmet, the middle going back. From its back were bug like wings, allowing it to fly like the others. This was the Valkyrie Phantom.

"Three Phantoms!? Fuck, that's not good."

**"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!" **Gargoyle shouted. **"Under orders from Wiseman-sama, prepare to meet your end!"**

"I'd like to see you try!" I shouted back, drawing Derf and switching to gun mode before turning the Fighter around, talking aim and shooting at the approaching Phantoms.

Much to my annoyance, they all dodged and I had to quickly maneuver the Fighter to avoid getting hit by Siren's wind attacks and Gargoyle's fire attacks. Unfortunately, I was not able to avoid Valkyrie's attack as he used his weapon to take out one of my wings.

"Shit!" I cursed, seeing tons of gas spilling from the now missing wing. With no other choice, I abandon the plane and jumped out.

**"We have you now!" **I heard Siren say, turning my head to see her coming at me with her weapon.

**"Die!" **Turning my head again, I see Valkyrie coming at me too with his weapon. Both Phantoms ready to impale me.

Seeing both Phantoms coming at me with another still around, add to the fact that I still have to take care of these remaining riders as well as these battleships, guess I have no other choice but to use _that _since I can't use the Dragon Timer. Acting fast and relying on my Gandalfr speed, I switched to the Special Rush Ring and wasted no time using it.

**SPECIAL RUSH! PLEASE!**

* * *

**(With Henrietta and the army)**

_After catching up with the clones, Henrietta and her army have finally made it to the outskirts of the village, the clones there waiting for them._

_"Is everyone here?" Water asked the princess. _

_Henrietta nodded. "Everyone accounted for."_

_The clones look around and, even though no one could see it, they grimaced. _

_"Is this really all the soldiers you have?" Land asked. _

_"Reinforcements are on their way as we speak, led by General Gramont." Henrietta said. _

_Looking around one more time, the clones counted about 60 soldiers and 50 Griffon Knights. Looking back up into the air, they could faintly see their original facing off against Reconquista's air forces and from the numbers of them, they grimaced again from the low numbers. _

_"Guess we'll have to make due until reinforcements arrive." Hurricane said. _

_"So, what's the plan?" Guiche asked. _

_"We sent our familiars out to scout how many enemies we're facing." Hurricane said. "They should be back right about now."_

_And just like Hurricane said, Red Garuda, Blue Unicorn, and Yellow Kraken came from the forest and jumped into the clone's hands. _

_"Report." Water asked. _

_The PlaMonsters then started to speak, the clones being the only ones understanding what they were saying. _

_"What are they saying?" Henrietta asked. _

_"Well, from what Unicorn said, the enemies have soldiers and mages as well as Ghouls all around the place." Water informed. "In short, they easily outnumber us." He listens to Unicorn again. "He also says that they found survivors from the village not too far from here."_

_"Really?" Henrietta asked. "Then let us go help them."_

_"Lead the way guys." Land said, he and the clones threw the PlaMonsters into the air where they either flew or landed perfectly as they led the way. After getting through some trees, they all came upon the villagers that were able to escape. _

_"The Tristain army?" One villager noticed Henrietta's army immediately. "We're saved!"_

_"Its Princess Henrietta herself!" Another villager said, surprised. "She's here to help us!"_

_The villagers then started to cheer, thinking they were now saved. _

_"It seems you're popular." Land said. _

_"Of course." Louise said. "Princess Henrietta has been trying to make the commoner's life better. They should be grateful that she's here to help them."_

_"Miss Vallière? Miss Yamamoto? Sir Haru?" At the mention of their names, they all turned to see Siesta with her family. _

_"Siesta! You're OK!" Kyoko said, happy._

_"I'm glad to be OK with my whole family still here." Siesta said. _

_"Are these all the villagers from Tarbes, or are these survivors?" Hurricane asked. _

_"These are survivors." John said. "Those guys suddenly appeared out of no where and attacked the village. We were all lucky to make it out alive. Others I'm afraid, weren't so lucky."_

_"I see." Hurricane said, gripping his fist tightly. _

_"So it is true, you are a magic knight!" One sibling said, he and the rest in awe at the armor. _

_"Well, I guess you can say that." Hurricane said. "But I'm not really Haru, just a clone."_

_"A clone?" Sasha said. "That's pretty rare."_

_"Well, for wizards like us, it's common." Hurricane said. "Normally, me and the other clones would be vanishing by now, but our original gave us some extra mana in hope that we can take back Tarbes."_

_Hearing that they were going to take back the village, the villagers cheered in happiness. _

_"What should we do now?" A random soldier asked. _

_Land turned to the Griffon Knights. "First, we need you guys to go and help out our original. He's already in the air gunning down as many enemies as possible." Pointing up, everyone except the clones followed the direction the finger was pointing and saw in the distance something flying fast, taking down any riders near it. They concluded that that was Haru in the air, taking down the Dragoon Squadron. _

_"We're on it." One Griffon Knight said as he and the rest flew up to go join Haru, but when they made it over the village, something shot the knights down, making the ones still alive to panic and forced to retreat. _

_"What happened out there?" Water asked. _

_"We don't know." A survivor said. "We were just flying when some kind of...monster attacked us."_

_"Monster?" Kyoko said. "Could it be a Phantom?"_

_"Probably." Hurricane said._

_"What do we do now?" A random soldier asked. _

_After thinking for a minute, Water turned to the army. "The obvious thing to do is to get rid of whatever was attacking the Griffon knights first. What we should do is storm into the village and try to get to the Phantom. But seeing as we can't just leave the villagers here all alone, the Griffon Knights, should stay here and wait for our signal to launch."_

_"But you said that we were outnumbered." Guiche said. _

_Water nodded. "That I did, but we're not fighting to win. What we're fighting to do is stall for time."_

_"Stall for time?" Another random soldier repeated, confused. _

_Henrietta then figured out what the clone was trying to say. "I get it. What you're saying is that we have to buy time until the reinforcements get here."_

_Water nodded. "Since the enemy has the advantage in numbers as well as help from the Phantoms, we don't stand a chance. "So, what we need to do is wait for Gramont's forces to get here and help out."_

_Land then stepped forward. "Now, when we go in there, leave the Phantoms to us. If you happen to encounter a Phantom like a Ghoul, make sure you're in a group of five to ten cause then tend to appear in a group so be careful if you ever engage a Phantom. Am I clear?"_

_Waves of nods emerged from the soldiers._

_"Okay, then get ready, cause it's time we take back the village." Land said, drawing his Derf. _

_Hurricane turned to the Griffon Knights. "Once Gramont's forces arrive, tell them that we're waiting for them at Tarbes."_

_A Griffon Knight nodded for the rest of them. _

_"Good. Then it's time to kick this thing to the next level." Hurricane said as he and the clones got out their Dragon Style Rings. _

**HURRICANE DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU!**

**WATER DRAGON! JABAJABA! BASHA! ZABUN! ZABU~N!**

**LAND DRAGON! DAN! DEN! DON! ZU! DOGON! DAN! DEN! DOGON!**

_Like the last two transformations, magic circles came out of the clones and slowly went towards them before it paused right in front of them as an aura Dragons flew around the clones. As soon as Dragon had entered them, the coat section had turned to match their element as the chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon. Their shoulder armor had turned into silver plating with their element style's shape in the center. Their helmet had changed slightly as well, sporting a golden head ornament like Dragon would wear with the shape of their styles embedded in the enter. The clones had changed into their Dragon Styles._

_Everyone stood in awe as they could practically _feel _the power radiating from them._

_Land turned to his clones and to Henrietta's army. "Okay, here's what we'll do. You guys get close to the village. Meanwhile, I'll travel underground and surprise attack them. Wait for my signal to charge, got it?"_

_Everyone that was coming nodded._

_"Okay, then I'll see you guys on the other side." Land said, switching to his Drill Ring._

**DRILL! PLEASE!**

_Spinning at high speed, Land drilled and dug himself to the ground, disappearing into the earth. _

_"We better not keep him waiting, let's go!" Hurricane said as the ones that were going took their leave._

* * *

**(Tarbes)**

_Inside the village of Tarbes, the solders of Reconquista were all having a good time. While the soldiers danced around and drank as many beer as they wanted, Ghouls were seen patrolling the streets. Since these soldiers were obviously not going to do it, _someone _had to do it and it had fallen to the Ghouls. _

_Suddenly..._

_*BOOM!*_

_From the ground came out Land, equipped with the Drago Hell Claws._

_Soldiers and Ghouls immediately surrounded him, weapons pointed._

_"W-Who are you!?" One soldier asked, not expecting a person in armor to just suddenly appear from the ground._

_"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!" With a swing of his arm, Land sent an energy claw attack at the soldier, killing him as he was sliced in three._

_Any soldiers near the previous alive soldier backed away from the now new bloody puddle. _

_"Sa, Showtime da!" Land then jumped into the air and slammed is claws down onto the ground, creating a shockwave that blew away the soldiers and Ghouls as well as brewing up dust. _

* * *

**(Outside of Tarbes)**

_*BOOM!*_

_Everyone looked towards the village to see a huge cloud of dust and heard screams inn the distance._

_"I think that's his signal." Water pointed out._

_"That would be something you, or Haru would do for a signal." Louise said. _

_"Enough talk woman, it's time for some action!" Hurricane said, raising his Derf into the air. "Let's go!"_

_The soldiers gave out a battle cry as they all followed the clones into Tarbes. _

_"What!?" A Reconquista soldiers said, surprised to see Tristain soldiers, but didn't say anything else for he was later killed by Hurricane. _

_It was chaos. Soldiers everywhere were doing battle against each other as the Clones took down any Ghouls in the vicinity. _

_Taking aim, Louise threw an explosion at some soldiers, sending them into the air before being tied up by a rope, curtsey of Kyoko's levitating magic. Having never killed before, the girls did what they thought was right and captured any soldiers near them. Louise's explosions did hurt them, but they didn't kill the soldiers as they explosions Louise sent out weren't that big and powerful enough to kill as Kyoko used anything around to tie up the soldiers._

_With Guiche, he was now glad he had Haru train him. Thinking back, he saw that Haru was right. The enemy didn't give you time to prepare anything and when he saw an incoming soldier, instead of drawing his wand, he drew a sword he decided to carry with him. Struggling to keep his enemy's sword away from him, Guiche pushed the soldier back and quickly stabbed him, successfully killing him. Realizing what he had done, Guiche quickly took out his sword from the dead body as it fell to the ground. Staring at the dead body, Guiche later threw up his breakfast. Once done, he looked around to see enemies and allies being cut down._

_"So this...is war?" Guiche wondered. He then saw another soldier coming at him so he got back up to his feet and readied his sword. "I'm...I'm not going to die here!" With the will to survive, Guiche charged at the attacking soldier. _

_With Henrietta, she healed any soldiers that were badly hurt. Looking around, guilt builds up in her heart whenever she saw an ally go down. Try as she might, she knows she can't bring back the dead. If she could, Wales would still be with her. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought, she focuses back at the situation at hand and heals anyone who was still alive and kicking. _

_With Hurricane, he was flying through the air to find what had shot down the Griffon Knights, when he saw an attack coming at him. Dodging quickly, he looks down to find the attacker. Like he had guessed, it was a Phantom. _

_The Phantom bared the appearance of a warrior, it's right side blue while the left side was white. On its upper back were cannon pipes, probably the tings that shot down the Griffon Knights earlier. This was the Spriggan Phantom._

_"Found you." Hurricane said, descending to the ground._

**_"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, interfering with our plans again?"_**

_"You can say that." Hurricane said, readying his Derf as he took out his Copy Ring._

**COPY! PLEASE!**

_Unlike Haru who would get a black Derf, the clone didn't get one and instead got a real clone of Derf, now holding both swords in reverse grip. _

_Spriggan too took his weapons, a sword and shield called Curiosity and Riddle. **"For Wiseman-sama!" **After saying that, Spriggan charged at the clone. _

_Hurricane jumped over the Phantom and once he landed, gave two slashes to its back. Stumbling a bit, Spriggan turns and charges towards Hurricane again. _

_Going for a slash to the chest, Hurricane attacks, but was blocked by Spriggan's Riddle before getting slashed at the chest by Spriggan's other weapon. Hurricane gets up, only to get hit by cannon fire from Spriggan's cannon pipes and falls to the ground. _

**_"I have you now!"_**_ Jumping up, Spriggan goes to finish Hurricane off. _

_"Keep dreaming!" Quickly switching both Derf's in his hands to gun mode, Hurricane rapidly fires bullets at Spriggan, pushing him back as he fell to the ground. Getting back up, Hurricane notices that his hand was starting to disappear. "Almost out of mana, better make this quick." Geting rid of both Derfs, Hurricane switches to the Thunder Ring and scans it._

**CHOINE! THUNDER! SAIKO!**

_"Take this! Dragon Lightning!" Thrusting his hand forward, Hurricane sends a sentient lightning WizarDragon at the Phantom, Successfully killing it as an explosion was the end result. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hurricane looks up to the sky to see his original still fighting Dragoon Riders. He then saw that the eclipse was starting. "I'll leave the rest to you." Wit those final words, Hurricane vanished due to low on mana._

* * *

**(With Water)**

_Slashing the throat of one soldier, Water looked around to see if he could spot any Phantoms around. His senses then told him to move as he did just that, sparks flying from where he used to stand. Looking to see who attacked him, he saw his attacker, a Phantom. _

_The Phantom was both stone grey and bronze in color. Its face was bronze, showing off three eyes on each side as well as having stone shaped bat ears. In its hands were stone colored and red eyes. This was the Argus Phantom. _

_"Phantom eh?" Water said. "Didn't expect to see a Phantom from the show. If I remember correctly, you were destroyed by Beast."_

**_"That's right. But now, I have gained a second chance to serve Wiseman-sama and this time, I shall not fail!" _**_Throwing his puppet etes, Argus controls them to float before firing light bolts at Water who quickly took cover._

_"A shoot off huh?" Water said, readying his Derf in gun mode. "Fine by me!" Getting out from his hiding place, Water starts to shoot at Argus, but he used his eyes to fire off more light bolts, perfectly intercepting the bullets. Water quickly took cover again as Argus rained down more light bolts at him. _

**_"You cannot hide from me! My eyes see all!" _**

_From some rubble in front of him, more puppet eyes emerge. Quickly trying to get away, Water just got to his feet before he was assaulted by light bolts from the new puppet eyes as he rolled on the ground, smoke coming off of him. _

**_"This should finish you off."_**_ Argus said, controlling his eyes to group up and make one big light blast. _

_"That's what you think!" Thinking fast, Water pulls out the Blizzard Ring and scans it._

**CHOINE! BLIZZARD! SAIKO!**

_Aiming at the eyes, Water shoots a blast of icy wind at the eyes freezing them. Because of now being frozen, the energy the eyes were charging up for Argus' final attack had no where else to go, so it exploded._

_**"My eyes! You'll pay for that!" **Clearly angry, Argus goes for a claw strike, but Water dodges it easily, and back kicks him. _

_He then saw his Derf fade away right before his eyes. "Guess I'm running low on mana. Better finish this now." Turning to face Argus again, he once again scans the Blizzard Ring. _

**CHOINE! BLIZZARD! SAIKO!**

_"Time for you to chill out! Dragon Freeze!" Without aiming, Water sends another blast of icy wind, this time to Argus as the Phantom stood frozen solid. _

_Wasting no time, Water quickly switches to the Special Ring and scans it. _

**CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

_A water sentient of Dragon appeared and slammed into Water, manifesting the Drago Tail. With a swing of his new tail, Water breaks and destroys the Phantom, leaving it in pieces before it exploded. _

_"And that takes care of that." Water said, looking at to see his original still fighting the Dragoon Squadron. "I've done my part. Now it's time to do yours." And then, Water vanishes from low mana. _

* * *

**(With Land)**

_With Land, he was currently, slaughtering both Soldiers and Ghouls left and right with his Dragon Claws. He turns to stab one soldier that was coming from behind before throwing the body away, making it hit another soldier that was charging at him. He then quickly turns around again and kicks away an attacking Ghouls before killing it with a claw attack. _

_He then notices that one arm was starting to fade. "I've been using too much magic. Better make this quick." Just as he said that, something attacked from the air, swooping down and slashing his chest. Holding his chest, Land looks and finds that it was a Phantom that attacked him. _

_The Phantom was blue and red for most of it as its head was white, bearing the resemblance of a bird. Bug like wings were on it's back as a spear was in its hand. This was the Raum Phantom._

**_"Despair...despair...despair..." _**_Raum repeats the word like a broken record, almost like a parrot. _

_"Sorry, but I don't have the time to play with you." Land said, readying his claws.. "I'll end this quick."_

_Land runs up to the Phantom, but it jumps and jumps off his shoulders. Turning around, he couldn't keep up with Raum's speed as the Phantom delivered very fast attacks to his chest. Due to being low on mana, Land lost his right claw as he fell to the ground._

_"Yeah, kill him!" One soldier cheered as more and more shouted for the clones death._

_"They shouldn't have stayed and watched." Land said, switching to his Gravity Ring and scanning it._

**CHOINE! GRAVITY! SAIKO!**

_Thrusting his hand forward towards the flying Phantom, Raum stopped in midair as the gravity around it got lighter._

_"Hey! What's going on!?" One soldier asked as he and more soldiers as well as Ghouls started to float up to the magic circle that was controlling gravity. Getting under it, Land commanded the spell to increase the gravity, making the Phantom, Ghouls and soldiers come down to the ground at high speed, raising his remain claw where Raum collided with it, exploding in the process. For the Ghouls and Soldiers, the Phantom grunts simply exploded when they crashed to the ground while the soldier become nothing more than a bloody pulp. _

_"How'd you like the Dragon Levitate?" Land said to no one in particular. Looking up, he sees his original engaging with three Phantoms. "Guess my original has got some major problems. But, it's nothing he can't handle." With those final words, the last clone disappeared, leaving nothing behind except its kills. _

* * *

**(With Henrietta and the Army)**

_Kyoko shoots off a blast of lightning from her index finger, destroying a Ghoul before levitating a nearby soldier and slamming him to a building wall, knocking him out. She had noticed that the eclipse was almost complete, but ignored it since she wasn't going home just yet._

_Louise kept trowing explosions since that was the only thing she could do. Pointing her wand at one group of soldiers, she ignited an explosion before stopping to catch her breath. She had never casted so much explosions before so her mana reserves were starting to get low. Looking towards Kyoko, she sees that she too was getting tired, but could still keep fighting. _

_Guiche blocked an attack from a soldier before pushing the attacker back, attacking the chest where he drew blood, but also broke his sword. Another soldier attacked Guiche from behind, but one of his Valkyrie Golems which he had summoned some beforehand blocked it before stabbing the soldier with its lance. Once that was done, Guiche flicked his wand before grabbing the fallen petal where it turned into a new sword. He had cuts and bruises and was sweating, breathing heavily from taking on many soldiers, but he still kept going, mentally thanking Haru for training his endurance and stamina up. If he didn't, he be down on the ground by now. _

_With Henrietta, healed a wounded soldier, using her drinking water to do it. Seeing a soldier coming towards her, she used what water she had left and turned it into a ice spear, sending it at the soldier where he was pierced by the ice spear. Henrietta didn't like to kill, but knew it was necessary to it from time to time, and that time was now if she wanted to stay alive._

_Around them allied soldiers killed enemy soldier or were killed by enemy soldiers. It was mostly the latter as the enemy had mages on their side, casting fireballs and healing wounded soldiers. Before anyone knew it, they were surrounded by the enemy. _

_"We're surrounded, not good." Guiche said, seeing his last golem go down. _

_"What should we do?" Kyoko asked, getting nervous. _

_Henrietta gripped her stave tightly, wishing that reinforcements would hurry up and get here. As if the gods were granting her wish, the sounds of horses and roars of people drew everyone's attention to the entrance of the village, seeing more soldiers bearing the Trisitain flag as well as the Griffon Knights. _

_"Our Reinforcements, they're finally here!" A soldier stated the obvious._

_"Haru's clone's plan worked!" Louise said as the enemy retreated, seeing the _they're _outnumbered now. _

_Leading the reinforcements was none other than General Gramnt, Guche's father as riding closely next to him was Guiche's brother, Lamark. From above, Griffon Knights casted wind spells at the mages down below as Gramont's soldiers. Meanwhile, te reinforcement soldiers took down any running Reconquista soldier that tried to escape. After awhile, there were no more Reconquista soldier left except for the ones Louise and Kyoko captured. _

_"Am I ever grateful to see you, General Gramont." Henrietta said._

_"I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner, but I'm glad we were able to make it." Gramont said. He then noticed his son and jumped in surprise a little. "Guiche, is that you?"_

_"Of course father, who else has this wonderful look of mine." Guiche said, trying to pose, but couldn't find the energy to do it. Plus, Haru had hammered to _not _pose during training._

_Lamark turned to face Guiche and too jumped inn surprise. Both he and Gramont almost didn't recognize Guiche from all the cuts, bruises, and dirt on him. _

_Seeing that his son wasn't dropping to the ground anytime soon, Gramont said, "I see you've improved."_

_"You can thank Sir Haru for that, he trained me." Guiche said, surprising Gramont that the one who bested him and Lamark in a duel was training his son. _

_Lamark too couldn't believe it as he couldn't remember the last time Guiche sweated from physical activity. _

_"You too wouldn't happen to have any water on you?" Guiche asked. _

_"Here." Lamark handed his brother his water and Guiche thank him before chugging down half of it before drowning the rest of the contents all over him, further surprising his bother and father._

_'What ever that boy did to my son, I need to thank him later.' Gramont thought as even _he _couldn't get his son to train. _

_Suddenly, a portal appeared out of no where and what stepped out was a Phantom. _

_The Phantom was brown and and pale yellow in color as his face resembled that of a demon. He had green eyes and spikes coming out of his elbows. This was the Phantom: Beelzebub._

**_"I'll be taking these two."_**_ Beelzebub said before grabbing both Louise and Kyoko before teleporting away via portal._

_"Louise! Kyoko!" Henrietta tried to go after the Phantom, but was stopped when the portal closed. "Oh no."_

_Suddenly, a light blazed in the sky, drawing everyone's attention._

**SPECIAL RUSH! PLEASE!**

_Everyone saw a fire sentient of Dragon appear before surrounding what they guessed from the distance, Haru._

**FLAME! WATER! HURRICANE! LAND!**

* * *

**(With Haru)**

**(BGM: Alteration by Kamen Rider Girls)**

**SPECIAL RUSH! PLEASE! ****FLAME! WATER! HURRICANE! LAND!**

With a wave of my arm, I brushed away the flames of the sentient of Dragon to appear in a new form.

I had changed to my Flame Dragon form as I was now equipped with the Rush Skull on my chest, the Rush Tail from my lower body, the Rush Wings from my upper body, and the Rush Hell Claws, each new attachment colored red like my coat.

"Sa, Showtime da!" I shouted before flying towards the three Phantoms, surprising them by my incredible speed as I cleaved through Gargoyle easily with the Rush Hell Claws, leaving an explosion.

**"Kisama!" **Valkyrie goes to stab me, but I dodge easily thanks to my new improved speed as I used the Rush Wings to attack him from all directions until the Phantom exploded.

I then appeared before Siren who flew back in surprise. "And now for you. Dragon Breath!" Firing my first ever Dragon Breath, Siren screamed in pain before exploding. With the three Phantoms out pf the way, I turned back to the remaining riders in the sky as well as the battleships.

"And now to take care of you." Letting out a roar, I charged towards the ships. Going to the one nearest to me, use the Rush Wings to cut off the wings of the ship before piercing through the the lower deck, killing anyone around me with the Rush Tail while I destroyed the ships 'engine', wind crystals.

Once I had done that, I flew out from the the way I came and headed for the next ship. Going up, I destroyed the ships sail and then went down to destroy its wind crystals, bursting through the lower deck to escape as the ship began to fall down to the ground just like the first ship.

"Next!" I shouted to myself, flying to the third ship in my sight. Before I could get there, I was remained that there were still Dragoon Riders around, and still quite a lot, but nothing I couldn't handle. "Take this!" I let out a Dragon Breath and flew all around, my body on fire as I flew through the air at high speed, killing any riders with my Rush equipment. Once there were less riders around,I went for the third ship and pierced straight through it like a spear, coming out as the ship fell.

After that, I went to take care of the remaining riders before going for the forth ship. I flew up to one rider and killing him with the Rush Hell Claws before flying past two more riders, slicing them n half with the Rush Wings. I stabbed one rider with the Rush Tail before burning the rest alive with Dragon Breath with the Rush Skull. Once I was sure that there were no more riders, I flew to the forth ship and burned everything on fire, setting the ship ablaze and burning its passengers alive.

After that, I flew to the last ship, flying up and then landing back down on the deck perfectly.

**(BGM End)**

**BLAST! NOW!**

*BOOM!*

"GAH!" I then saw something I wasn't expecting. I saw both the White Wizards flying as the one who sent them flying was someone I never thought I'd see.

"Sorcerer!?" True to my words, I was staring at the one and only Kamen Rider Sorcerer.

**"Glad you can make it, Wizard." **I turn my head and see Carbuncle walking up next to Sorcerer. **"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up."**

"Carbuncle." I said, glaring at the Phantom before noticing someone dressed in robes. Pointing Derf, I asked, "Who're you?"

"Such disrespect! Who dare you talk to me that way!" The wired priest guy said. "I am this lands future ruler, Oliver Cromwell! It'll do you good to remember that name!"

"Cromwell..." I mutter, remembering that this guy was the one who stole the Water Spirit's ring. "So _you're _the one who stole the Water Spirit's ring."

"What of it? Are you here to take it back?" Cromwell asked.

"No, I'm here to destroy it." I said.

"What!?" Cromwell was not expecting that answer.

"I thank you, Cromwell." I said, readying Derf. "You saved me the trouble of finding it."

_"Aibou, not to judge, but that sounded kinda evil."_

"Oh, really? Sorry." I apologized. Did that really sound evil? Thinking about it later, I turned back to Cromwell. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking that ring."

"In your dreams!" Cromwell shouted.

I shrugged. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." I then dodged a dark ball of energy from Carbuncle, reminding me that the leader of the Phantoms was still here.

**"Now I hope you haven't forgotten about me." **Carbuncle said. **"The main event is just about to start."**

"Main event?" I was wondering what he meant when I noticed that it got dark. Looking up, I saw the eclipse almost complete, almost making a giant black dot in the sky. Wait a minute, an eclipse, it can't be! "You're planning on preforming a Sabbath!?"

**"I was wondering when you'd figure out." **Carbuncle said. **"Yes, with the help of the eclipse, I will give birth to more Phantoms!"**

"I won't let you!" I jumped towards Carbuncle and went for his head, but he easily dodged it and struck me with a dark ball of energy at point blank range, sending me flying across the deck.

**"Now, now, now, no need to be hasty." **Carbuncle waved a finger, as if scolding me like a child.

The two White Wizards then got back up and scanned a ring.

**YES! SPECIAL! UNDERSTAND?**

**YES! THUNDER! UNDERSTAND?**

The male wizard sent a blast of fire at Carbuncle while the female sent a blast of lightning towards Carbuncle, but Sorcerer was there to intercept the attack.

**REFLECT! NOW!**

Summoning a magic square, Sorcerer blocked the attack and sent it back at the White Wizards who dodged their own attacks by rolling away. Sorcerer then jumped down from the upper deck and engaged both White Wizards in battle.

Seeing that both White Wizards are bust with Sorcerer, I turn to Carbuncle. "Looks like we're the only one's left."

**"So it seems."** Carbuncle said, motioning for a 'bring it on' gesture with his index finger. **"Want to try you're luck?"**

"Let's find out!" I jumped towards Carbuncle who stepped away to avoid my slash.

Running towards him, I delivered slashes from different directions, but he dodged all of them, parrying any attacks that might hit him with his arms. He threw a punch at me, but I blocked it, grabbing onto his fist before going to stab him. He manages to dodge by stepping to the side before kicking me away, sending my flying back with another dark ball of energy.

**"C'mon, is this all you can do?" **Carbuncle asked. **"And after all the trouble I went through to regain some of my mana, this is the nest you can do? I'm kinda disappointed.**

Shit, Carbuncle is stronger than I thought, but I guess he isn't the leader of the Phantoms for nothing. Plus, I used up a lot of mana when I used the Special Rush Ring so I'm weaker than I liked to be. Luckily, the benefit of having two Phantoms inside of me provided me with enough mana left for some big spells.

"In that case, how about this!" I quickly switched to the Special Ring and flipped the Shift Levers twice before scanning said ring.

**CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

A fiery form of Dragon appeared and slammed into me, manifesting the Drago Skull.

"Dragon Breath!" Once the Skull opened its mouth, a stream of fire fired towards Carbuncle.

**"Hmph, please, you'll have to do better than that." **Raising his hand, Carbuncle summons a barrier in front of him to block the attack, causing a cloud of smoke. **"Don't you have other tricks I haven't seen yet?"**

"Yeah, this!" Appearing from the cloud of smoke, I slashed Carbuncle across the chest with Derf, infused with Grim Reapers power.

**"GAH!" **Carbuncle was sent skidding across the deck, holding his chest in pain. **"So it was true, you have Reaper as your Phantom."**

"That's right." I said. Just when I was about to charge again, shadows enveloped me and the whole ship. Looking up, I saw the eclipse was now complete.

**"It seems I have to cut our battle short." **I turn back to him to see he had walked up next to Cromwell as a portal appeared out of no where. Stepping out of the portal was the Phantom, Beelzebub...and Louise and Kyoko!?

"Louise!? Kyoko!?" I shouted as I saw Cromwell take hold of Louise while Carbuncle grabbed Kyoko. "You bastards! Let them go!"

"Do you really expect me to let go of the prize I've been searching for, the power of the Void?" Cromwell asked. "Never! With this girl's powers, we will change this land-no, the entire world!"

**"And I also need this girl."** Carbuncle said. **"She's essential to preform the Sabbath. After all, she holds within her the Philosopher's Stone which will help give birth too new Phantoms!"**

"You bastards, they're not tools for you two's sick plans!" I shouted, Reaper's black aura surrounding me. "Now I'll say it again. Let. Them. GO!"

Before I could do much as charge forth...

**LIGHTNING! NOW!**

Golden lightning suddenly appeared...and struck both Beelzebub and Carbuncle!?

"Nani!?" I stopped and saw Sorcerer was the one who struck both Phantoms' since only he has the Lightning Spell. But that's not what caught my eye. It was Sorcerer, holding Kyoko in his arms as he stuck out then hand that fired the lightning attack.

"Don't you ever, _ever _lay your hands on Kyoko!" Sorcerer shouted, sounding angry, but why would he be angry?

* * *

**(Earlier)**

**DUPE! NOW!**

_Summoning five copies of himself, three Sorcerers each took on the White Wizards. _

_The male White Wizard had summoned his Hamel Cane and engaged each of his Sorcerer opponents. He blocked an attack from one and kicked it away, slashing at another Sorcerer before dodging the third Sorcerer's attack. All three Sorcerer's then stood side by side, each scanning their ring at the same time. _

**BLAST! NOW!**

_Thinking fast, male White Wizard took out his Barrier Ring. _

**BARRIER! NOW!**

_Sending most of his mana to his defense, the male White Wizard was able to block the triple Blast Spell. He then quickly switched to a different and flipped the Shift Levers twice, scanning his ring._

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

_With motions of his hand, three magic circles appeared in front of the three__ Sorcerers, exploding. Once the smoke cleared, it showed one remaining Sorcerer, the original, meaning that the female White Wizard was facing clones. _

_"Not bad." Sorcerer said before attacking. _

_With the female White Wizard, she kicked one away before blocking a punch from another clone, punching it in the face. She then jumped and flipped over another clone who was attacking from behind, kicking it in the back where it stumbled forward._

_"You'll have to try a bit harder than that if you want to beat me." The female White Wizard said. _

_One Sorcerer then flipped its Shift Levers before scanning his ring again. _

**TORNADO! NOW!**

_Suddenly, a rainbow colored tornado appeared and surrounded the female White Wizard. Thinking fast, knowing that the Sorcerers will use this chance to attack, she took out her Explosion Ring and managed to flip her Shift Levers._

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

_Summoning a magic circle below, she made it explode, dispersing the tornado as she appeared from a cloud of smoke, punching each and everyone of them. Having taken too much damage, the clones vanished as the female White Wizard breathed a sigh of relief, but then had to suddenly catch her husband who was sent flying towards her. _

_"Anata, daijobu?" The female White Wizard asked her husband._

_"I've been better." The male White Wizard said. _

_"Time to end this." Sorcerer said, preparing for a Rider Shooting when he heard Haru shout. _

_"Louise!? Kyoko!?" Sorcerer froze when he heard Kyoko's name._

_"Kyoko?" Turning his head, he saw Louise and Kyoko being held by Cromwell and Wiseman, his attention more focused on Kyoko. Both White Wizards too turned their heads to see the girls held hostage. _

_The, Sorcerer was shaking. Somehow, the White Wizards knew that Sorcerer was shaking in rage, but for what reason, they didn't knew._

_"You bastards, they're not tools for you two's sick plans!" Haru shouted, Reaper's black aura surrounding him. "Now I'll say it again. Let. Them. GO!"_

_Before Haru could even charge, Sorcerer scanned his ring. _

**LIGHTNING! NOW!**

_Sending lightning bolts towards Wiseman and Beelzebub, Sorcerer ran up snatched Kyoko away from Wiseman's arms as his attack sent both Phantoms flying. This sudden attack surprised everyone on the ship. _

_"Don't you ever, _ever_ lay your hands on Kyoko!" Sorcerer shouted, clearly angry for some reason._

**_"Sorcerer, what do you think you're doing!?"_**_ Wiseman asked, clearly not happy. _

_Sorcerer ignored him and looking at Kyoko. "Are you OK?"_

_Kyoko just nodded and somehow, Kyoko could tell that Sorcerer was smiling under his helmet. _

_"That's good, I'm glad to hear that." Sorcerer said, raising his hand...and placed it on top of her head, rubbing it affectionately. This action just confused people and Phantoms even more. He then turned to Haru. "Take care of her." He then pushed Kyoko to Haru who caught her. _

_Sorcerer then walked up to Wiseman. "You and I have a lot to talk about, like the fact that you left out that Kyoko had the Philosopher's Stone inside of her."_

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

_Grabbing Wiseman's arm, Sorcerer teleported away. Beelzebub quicky gave chase, worried about his leader. _

_Now, all that was left on the ship was Haru, Kyoko, the two White Wizards, Louise, and Cromwell. _

* * *

I blinked in confusion, wondering what the hell just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Your guess is as good as mine, female White Wizard.

I turned back to Cromwell who still had Louise as a hostage, so while he was still wondering what had happened, I shot a bullet, the bullet avoiding Louise and hitting Cromwell's hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" Cromwell practically creamed like bitch as Louise used that chance to escape from him, coming over to me as we three jumped down from the upper deck, joining up with the White Wizards.

"Are you three OK?" The male White Wizard asked.

"We're fine." I said.

"You...you..." We all looked back at the upper deck to see Cromwell holding his bleeding hand, glaring t us, mostly me. "How dare you injure me, this land's future ruler!"

"The only future you have is a one way trip to hell." I said.

"You...Just who the hell do you think you are!?" Cromwell shouted.

"If you really want to know, then I'll humor you." I said. "They call me by many names. Some call me the Jewel of Hope, the Diamond of Justice, my enemies know me as the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, others know me as Kamen Rider Wizard, Nobles fear me as the Mage Killer..."

"The Mage Killer!?" Cromwell then started to panic, probably having heard of my deeds here in Tristain.

I continue. "But you can call me...The Wizard of Zero!"

Suddenly, my Runes started to shine, drawing everyone's attention.

"Wha-What is this light!?" Cromwell asked.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

_"It's finally time!" _I looked at Derf.

"Time? Time for what?" I asked.

_"It's time for Louise to do what she was meant to do!" _

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

Just then, Louise's eyes lost all emotion as she stood up and raised her wand.

"Louise, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's her power, the power of the Void." The Female White Wizard said.

"She's finally calling upon her element." The male White Wizard said. "Haru, you must protect Louise. Void magic takes time to cast in order for it to be effective. It is your duty as Gandalfr to protect her and buy her some time."

I nodded. "Got it. Protecting one's little sister is what a big brother does."

Cromwell growled. "If I can't have the powers of the Void, then _no _one can!" Suddenly, Cromwell brought a bunch of Ghoul Stones and threw them on the deck, transforming into Ghouls. "Kill them! Don't let them leave here alive!"

"If you think a bunch of Ghouls is gonna stop us, then you got another thing coming." Just when I was about to charge, my armor vanished, leaving me in in my civilian form. Shit! Am I out of mana!?

Cromwell laughed. "Ha! You're nothing more than a Commoner now!"

"Shit!" I cursed. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch mine and I turned to see Kyoko glowing white. "Kyoko, what are you doing?"

"Onii-chan, I'm giving you the last of my mana." Kyoko said. "Use it to protect onee-chan."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Please, use it onii-chan. I don't want Louise to get hurt."

I stared at her for a while before coming to a decision. "Alright, lend me power Kyoko. I'll wake you back up when it's time for dinner."

She smiled at me before I was engulfed with light. When it died down, I saw Kyoko collapse so I quickly caught her.

"We're take care of her." The male White Wizard said.

"Thanks." I said, handing Kyoko to him.

"Leave these girls to us." The female White Wizard said. "You just do what you gotta do."

I nodded and turned to the Ghouls. "Now, why don't we get this show on the way?"

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Like always, once the WizarDriver materialized itself, I flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Flipping the visor of the Flame Ring, I shout out one, magic word. "Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Once I was garbed in my armor, I swirled Derf before saying, "Sa, Showtime da."

**(BGM: Rising Hope by LiSA)**

"KIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!" Cromwell must have finally gone mad as he shouted for the Ghouls to attack.

I flipped over strike aimed for my feet and slashed the Ghoul. I blocked an attack from another Ghoul and grabbed onto its spear, wrapping arm around it as I slashed a Ghouls away, use the ghoul I had to block another Ghoul's attack before letting go and slashing the ghoul I used as a shield. Willing fire to my feet, I kicked one Phantom to a group and kicked another to another group where my magic circle appeared before the two groups exploded.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

I hover in the air, speeding through the Ghouls as I slashed them. I landed back on the ground and blocked a strike to my head before pushing it back and kicking the Ghoul away. Switching Derf to gun mode, I took to the air and started to rain wind bullets down on the Ghouls, making multiple explosions happen on the deck.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

I surge through he ranks of Ghouls, making some Ghouls group together as I circled them. Once they were all in one group, I materialized myself and readied Derf.

**WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Taking aim, I fire multiple shots of compressed water at the group of Ghouls until they exploded.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

I switch Derf back to sword mode before I engaged the last remaining Ghouls. One tried to jump me, but I slashed its chest as the Ghoul fell to the ground. I then switched to the Defend Ring when I saw more than one were about to attack me.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Summoning a block of earth, the front of the group slammed into it as the rest stopped.

**LAND! SLASH STRIKE! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

Putting done the block of earth, I charged and slashed through all the Ghouls through a straight line, destroying all of the Ghouls.

"And now for you." I said, turning towards Cromwell.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Jumping through the magic circle, I landed on the upper deck, facing Cromwell who stepped a few steps back in fear.

**(BGM End)**

I walked calmly towards Cromwell as he continued to step back. He then fell on his ass, looking up at me like I was some demon ready to devour him as I stopped right in front of him.

"S-S-Stay back!" He then raised the hand that was equipped with the Ring of Andavari. "B-By the holy light of t-this ring, I c-c-command you-!"

*SLASH!*

I didn't let him finish as I sliced off his hand, said hand was flying in the air before caught it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cromwell screamed in pain as blood gush out of his hand-less arm.

Stabbing Derf to the ground, I removed the ring from the hand and threw it aside. "So this is the Ring of Andavari?" I looked at Cromwell who was shaking in pain before looking back at the ring. "Guess I'll have to destroy this later." Tucking the riing away and switching Derf to gun mode, I pointed Derf at Cromwell's head. Cromwell raised his head, sensing that I was about to shoot him and probably knew that my weapon right now was the same as a musket, in a way.

"Oliver Cromwell, it's time for you to pay for your sins and return the lives you have stolen to god." Eat your heart out IXA. "Now enjoy your trip to hell."

*BANG!*

And with that single shot, Cromwell dropped dead, never getting back up again. I lowered Derf and returned back into my civilian form, going back down to the deck.

"You killed him." The male White Wizard said.

"He had to die." I said. I wasn't about to wait for the court to pass judgement on him where followers could set him free. It was better to kill him now, than risk letting him go free. I looked and saw the female White Wizard was holding Kyoko in her arms. Next to her was Louise who was still in a trance. "Is she almost done?"

"Yes. She should be done any minute now."

And just when he said that, Louise's eyes suddenly glowed white as she raised her wand. The tip of her wand glowed brighter and brighter every second. The next thing I knew, the world was enveloped in white.

* * *

I felt sunlight hit my eyes and reluctantly, I opened them to see the sun and two moons, showing that the eclipse was over along with my chance to go home. Getting up, I look around and saw that I had been laying under a tree with the girls right next to me. Looking around, I saw no sign of the the White Wizards. Getting up, I looked around again to figure out what happened, when I saw the crashed, burnt remains of the last battleship. The White Wizards must have gotten us off before we crashed.

"Whoa..." I said in amazement. So this was the power of the void?

I then noticed something on the ground. It was the Ring of Andavari. Must have fallen out of my pocket. Well, time to destroy it. Just when I was five inches close to picking up the ring, someone snatched it.

"Hey!" Looking up, I saw a cloaked figure, a male with the hood consealing his face holding the ring.

"Sorry, but I can't let you have this." The hooded male said.

"Who're you!?" I asked.

His answer was raising up a ring on his finger. I instantly recognized it as Sorcerer's transformation ring and now knew that this guy was Sorcerer. From his voice, I'd say this guy is about the same age as me.

"Don't try to fight me, you barely have enough mana left to even transform." I gritted my teeth in frustration. True to his words, I had almost to no mana left. "Now, if you excuse me."

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

"Wait!" I tried to give chase, but he was already gone. "Damn it!"

"Haru! Louise! Kyoko!" Hearing our names, I turn to see Henrietta and the rest of the army making their way here. Guess I'll have to forget about the ring for now. Right now, I need to get the girls to a bed.

* * *

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

"Munya..." I turn to my left to see Louise waking up at the same as Kyoko after I recharged her mana.

"It's good to see you two are finally awake." I said.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko muttered.

"I thought I fired you?" Louise uttered.

"Unfortunately, I can't read the writing of this world." I said, earning a small glare from Louise.

"What about the eclipse?" Louise asked after she stopped glaring.

"It's over. Long gone." I said.

"But then, that means that you can't ever go home." Louise said.

"Well, I can't change things that's already happened." I said, not mentioning the Time Ring. I don't care how many times the Rider Universe messes with time, I will not mess with it unless it's absolutely necessary.

"So that means...you and Kyoko are staying?" Louise asked.

"For now." I said. "I haven't given up on finding a way home, but for now," I got up from Kyoko's bed and went over to Louise, placing a hand on top of her head before rubbing it like I do to Kyoko. "You've got the Yamamoto family still with you."

Louis seemed to be frozen in surprise, but was brought out of it when Kyoko suddenly tackled her into a hug, happy that she gets to still be with Louise.

I smile at this and wait for Kyoko to stop crying. "If you two are done hugging, I'll be getting dinner for us. After that, rest up for tomorrow's award ceremony."

They both blinked at me. "Award ceremony?"

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

_We see in the forest near Tarbes were Wiseman, Meadusa, Neptune, and Sorcerer, his cloak still consealing his appearance. In front of them was a giant crater, as if a meter had just fallen from space, which wasn't far off. _

**_"Welcome back...Phoenix."_**

_From the crater stood a red and gold humanoid figure who seemed similar to a knight and was themed after the legendary firebird. _

**_"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai..." _**_Phoenix growled. **"Souma...HARUTO!"**_

_The next thing people knew, what was left of the forest was the burned remains of a forest fire. _

* * *

**(Trsitain Royal Palace)**

_Standing in front of Princess Henrietta and her mother, surrounded by members of the royal court as well as students and staff members from the academy were none other than Louise and Kyoko, here to receive their award for helping in the Battle of Tarbes. Louise had come in wearing her normal uniform while Kyoko wore her Magic High School Uniform. _

_Henrietta then got up from her throne. "People of Tristain, we have gather here today to honor three brave soul in serving our country in its time of need. For their services, they have earned out eternal gratitude. And now, I will award them with them the Elven Medal for bravery and service that goes above and beyond the call of duty."_

_Trumpets sounded as Louie and Kyoko stepped forth._

_"Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière, your gift has truly been granted to us by both God and bit The Founder. We're lucky to have you with us."_

_If Louise could smile any bigger than she could right now, she'd be glowing._

_"Kyoko Yamamoto, I had heard that you had helped Louise accomplish in destroying the last battleship and I would like to say my thanks. EVen though this isn't your home, you still choose to defend it and we're eternally grateful." _

_Kyoko smiled nervously, not used to this kind of attention from everybody._

_"And finally, Haru Yamamoto-" Before Henrietta could begin her part about Haru, she now noticed that he was not here. Looking around, everyone wondered if the last hero of the Battle of Tarbes was late. Even Kyoko and Louise were confused by this. _

_Just then, everyone heard the sounds of chirping and saw Red Garuda coming into the room, carrying a note. Garuda then dropped the note into Kyoko's hand's before taking it's leave._

_"What does the note say?" Louise asked. _

_Opening it up, Kyoko read out loud. _

_Note: Dear Henrietta, if you're hearing this note from my little sister, then that means that the award ceremony has started. Well, I've decided to not come as I hate these kinds of things, they take too long, so I left. Sincerely, Haru Yamamoto aka Kamen Rider Wizard. _

_Everyone in the room was silent, not believing what they just heard before they all shouted. _

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" _

* * *

**(Haru)**

I stood on a hilltop, looking over towards the sun over the horizon, dressed in the clothes I had when I arrived here in Halkeginia. Next to me was my Machine Winger.

Derf then wiggled out of his sheath to speak. _"Aibou, you have got to be the most boldest partner I have ever had, skipping out on the award ceremony."_

"I rather not have so much attention on myself." I said.

_"So, what do we do now?"_

"We do what Kamen Rider Decade always does." I said, getting on my bike and putting on my helmet. "We ride the winds."

_"I have no idea what that means, but I like the sound of that."_ Derf said. _"What are we waiting for, let's go!"_

I smiled as I revved the engine before taking off.

"Let's ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME!"

* * *

**And done!(Falls to the ground) Holy Saint Jesus, that was the longest chapter EVER! 20,000+ words, holy fucks, what's wrong with me!? On the bright side, I beat my record and I've finished S1, whoo! I bet you guys never expected to see Sorcerer of all people to show up. I hope you all love today's chapter and the story so far as I'll be taking a little break. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride. **


	17. CH 14: Enemy From The Never Ending Ashes

**Ladies...Gentlemen...Readers. I welcome all of you back for the second season of The Wizard of Zero and His Little Sister! After a month of waiting, I have returned to give you all the first S2 chapter! Now that we're back, Haru the Mage Killer makes a return, we get to see Kyoko again and many more! Like always, cue the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**I hope you're all ready to dive in as a new season comes with a new opening. It's your choice to read it or not, but right now people, it's.. SHOWTIME! As always, let's ride!**

* * *

**CH 14: Enemy From The Never Ending Ashes**

* * *

_It was currently nighttime, the two moons of Halkeginia shown brightly in the night sky as stars surrounded them. While the sky was bright, the ground was a different matter. It was dark with the only lights coming from the houses of Commoners and Nobles and Royal Palace. We focus our attention on one Noble house. The owner was of course a Noble, a person with the ability to use magic. The Noble was a man, single, but has his far share of women, if you know what I mean. The man has been abusing his title as a Noble, getting stuff for free from the common people, taking any woman he wants before throwing them away like a finished meal, you name it. The reason why he hasn't been caught by the the Royal Court is because he had a few friends to help him cover his acts so he was a safe, free to do whatever he wanted. Too bad for him cause his days are numbered. One man has heard of his actions and now, the 'Grim Reaper' has come to take his life as payment for what he has done. _

_Around the estate of said Noble, guards were patrolling around the area in case any __assassins were to come in and try to kill the Noble. _

_While others were patrolling, two left their post in order to talk to one another. One was having a midnight snack while the other one was smoking a cigar._

_The smoking guard took a breath in before letting out a puff of smoke, removing his cigar so he could speak properly to the one next to him. _

_"This job sucks, you know that?"_

_"Do you really have to ask?" The snacking man said, taking a bite out of his small bread and cheese. "The night's cold, this bread and cheese taste terrible, and we have to stay up all night. It sucks bull."_

_"You're telling me." The smoking man said, taking another whiff of his smoke. "It's time like these that I wish I could see my family again, but this crappy job is keeping me away from them."_

_"At least you have family, I'm still single." The snacking man said, finishing his bread and cheese. "I wish someone would teach that Noble a thing or two. The things he does is down right terrible."_

_"I feel you, but what can _we _do? We're not that Mage Killer guy who can kill a Noble in an instant. I still wonder what kind of Commoner this guy is if he can kill a Noble so easily."_

_"I hear he's not a Commoner, but is really a rouge Mage."_

_"You're kidding?"_

_"I'm not! Apparently, he comes from a place that's outside of the 4 kingdoms that has a different system that the one here."_

_"Really? Man, now I want to see what's beyond the 4 kingdoms."_

_"I know. Makes you wonder what's out there."_

_The captain of the guards them saw them together and yelled, "What are you two doing!? Get back to your stations!"_

_"Yes sir!" Both of them immediately stood up as the captain walked away. Both of the guards said that they would talk later and walked away. _

_Then, when the snacking man was about to return to his position, someone wrapped an arm around his neck, chocking him so he couldn't yell for help as he was pulled into the shadows as the guard felt something pressed against his head._

_"Talk, but talk quietly." The mysterious man said. _

_Fearing for his life, the guard said, "I'll tell you anything! I'm the biggest coward you've ever met!"_

_"That's quite a claim."_

_The guard then shamelessly admitted, "I've already wet myself!"_

_The mysterious man looked down before saying, "Well, you just made the top 10."_

_"W-Who _are _you?" The guard asked. _

_The mysterious man didn't say anything for a while before answering. "You may know me as...the Mage Killer."_

_It was at that moment that a cloud that was covering one of the moons moved, casting light into the shadow to show the guard the face of someone that bared a resemblance to Shin Asuka from Gunadam Seed Destiny except that he had baby blue eyes. This man was none other than Haru Yamamoto, the infamous Mage Killer, familiar to Louise __Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière, and the famous Kamen Rider Wizard. What he was pointing at the guard's head was his friend, Derf, now as the WizarSwordGun in gun mode._

_"T-The M-M-Mage Killer?!" The guard was so stunned that he didn't know what else to say at that point. _

_"Now, you're gonna tell me how many guards are patrolling around the place." Haru demanded. _

_Still fearing for his life, the guard told Haru everything he knew and and Haru listened to each word._

_There were four guards out including the one Haru was holding. The routine was all four of them walking around around the estate, a bit too simple for Haru's taste, but he just thought the Noble was that stupid if that's all the defense he had. He spotted tons of holes he can exploit in order to get in, but right now, he'll take the easiest way in._

_"Now, I'm just gonna go inside, and you forget we ever had this conversation, okay?" Haru asked. _

_"Yes, we never had this conversation." The guard said quickly. "But, can I say something first?"_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Give that bastard some hell." Haru smirked before he released the guard._

_Now released, the guard took breathes of air and turned around, but when he did, Haru was no where to be seen._

_"If the Mage Killer is here...then I need to find a new job soon." The guard said before heading towards his room to pack, already knowing that the Noble here was going to die. _

_After all, those the Mage Killer goes after never make it out alive. _

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Them we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. The we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly, Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another ans a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(Now)**

Ah~! Nothing beats sleeping in a bed. I can pretty much sleep anywhere, but I still prefer a bed since I lived in the city for so long. Getting out of bed, I stretch and turn to get the kinks out.

_"Morning aibou!"_

"Morning Derf." I greeted my talking sword friend before opening up the window to let the cool, morning breeze in. Seems today's going to be a very nice day.

Stepping out of my room, I went to go prepare breakfast. I think today I'll make something simple, like a bowl of rice, miso soup, and pickles, or maybe eggs, bacon, and toast.

It's been a month since the Albion, or rather the Reconquista forces failed attempt at invading Tristain. Things had returned to normal. The town of Tarbes had to be reconstructed, but I hear the repairs have been finished and life over there had returned to normal which made me happy. Of course, I didn't just sit still during that month.

During the month, I had been going to caves that Louise said had magical stones and true to her words, there were magic stones in there. Grabbing a few, I had Golem construct some new Rings for myself, thus giving me more options in battle, or outside of it. I also kept training Guiche who now knew what war and what a real battle to the death felt like as he took his training with me more seriously. No longer did he try to pose and make small talk. The minute both of us had our practice weapons in hand, we began training. After training, he went back to being the casanova Guiche that people knew, although I do notice that he's been spending much more time with Montmorency that he does flirting with women now.

Speaking of training, me and Guiche weren't the only ones training. Louise has been practicing that single spell she learned and has now been able to properly aim and control her explosions. She can make her explosions bigger and more deadlier, but it takes time and quickly exhausts her so she sticks to smaller explosions for now.

Kyoko too has been practicing her magic. She's gotten the hang of making lighting and has even gained a certain control over the wind itself, although she can;t use it to fly unlike the students here, but she's getting there. I once saw her try to take her lighting training to the fullest by making a storm appear, but all she did was summon a small back cloud where it almost zapped her if I didn't save her in time. Since then, she's been focusing on mastering wind magic.

Speaking of the girls, here they come now.

"Munya..." They both muttered nonsense as they appeared with very messy hair, a common thing you would expect from people her weren't very fond of mornings. Now that Louise was a part of the family, I can really say that those two were sisters.

"Morning you two." I said as I laid down the food on the table.

"Morning Haru/Onii-chan..." Both the girls muttered as they took their seat and immediately laid their heads on the table.

I probably forgot to mention, but after the Battle of Tarbes, Louise officially moved into the house me and Prof. Colbert built. Currently, she was sharing a room with Kyokko and no matter how many times I go in and saw them sleeping together, I couldn't help, but think how adorable they look together.

I sigh at the two. "Hey, the food will get cold if you two fall asleep.

"Five more minutes..." Louise muttered.

"If you two don't get up and start eating then I'll give these dishes to someone who will eat them." I threatened. I knew that the girls couldn't resist my food so like I predicted, they raised they're heads.

"Onii-chan, meanie..." Kyoko muttered cutely.

I threw her a smile before I too took a seat and clapped my hands together. "Itadakimatsu."

"Itadakimatsu/Thank you for the food." Both girls said before they dug in.

Yep. Today was indeed a regular day in Halkeginia.

Not much was said at the table. Me and Kyoko focused on out food while Louise was reading the newspaper to keep her busy as she ate. Just when I was about to take more rice into my mouth...

"Haru." I turned to Louise and saw her glaring at me. "Were you out killing Nobles again?"

Kyoko nearly choked on her food as I asked, "Why do you ask?"

Louise's answer was to shove the newspaper into my face as she pointed at an article.

Mage Killer strikes again! Noble Jonathon found dead in his room!

I gave an amused looks at the article. "News sure travels fast around here."

Louise gave me a dirty look at my response before pointing to another part of the article.

Mage Killer also goes after members of Royal Court!

"It says right here that you also killed two members of the Royal Court!" Again, Kyoko almost choked on her food.

"They were covering up for the Noble I killed, thus they took part in making the people suffer. They got what they deserved." I said with no hint of remorse, taking a sip of my morning tea.

"Don't you think that hanging one with all of his limbs hanging by threads where he bled out and crucifying the other to a cross by a nearby church with his head on backwards a bit too much?"

"...Nope. Trust me, I've seen worse." I was telling the truth when I said that.

"Onii-chan, if you keep on killing Nobles, then you're gonna get caught one day!" Kyoko said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. No one knows who I look like so the possibility of someone finding out that I'm the Mage Killer is slim to none." I said, but I couldn't help but notice the uneasiness looks of the two. Must still be worried. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready for Guiche's morning practice."

"Huh? But onii-chan, what about the parade?" Kyoko asked.

I turned back to the girls. "...The what?"

"You forgot about the parade!?" Louise asked. "How could you forget something so important!?"

I raised my hands in defense. "Hey! How can I remember something if I don't even know it?"

Louise sighed before she started to explain. "There's a parade going on at the town in order to celebrate Princess Henrietta becoming Queen."

"But wouldn't that make her _Queen _Henrietta now, onee-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah, true." Louise said.

"So Henrietta's becoming queen..." I muttered. "Good for her then."

"Good for her?" Louise repeated me. "That's all you have to say? It's not 'good' it's fantastic-no, better than fantastic! How can you still refer to Her Majesty in such a informal way!?"

"Hey, just because Henrietta's now queen, doesn't change anything about her." I said. "The word queen is really just a title to me."

"Why you little-!" Louise would have probably tried to send an explosion at me if Kyoko hadn't stopped her.

"Wait! Onee-chan, not here! This is our home!"

Probably using every ounce of will power, Louise lowered her wand and putted it away.

"Anyway, no training with Guiche today, Haru. We have to get ready for the parade. We must look presentable when we go see Her Majesty." Louise said.

"Hai, hai..." I waved her off.

"I mean it, get ready." Louise said. "Now, come along Kyoko, if your brother doesn't bother getting ready, then the least we can do is get you ready."

"Hai." Kyoko said before the girls walked back to their room.

I take a long sigh before heading to my room. I wonder what I should wear for the parade?

* * *

**(Phantom's Lair)**

**_"He's what!?" _**_Both Medusa and Neptune shouted. _

_"You heard me." Wiseman said from behind the curtains. "I'm sending Phoenix after the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai."_

_"Tch, why do I have to fight this new Mahoutsukai?" Phoenix asked, now in his human form. "Why should I bother with this guy if he isn't even Souma Haruto?"_

_"Because I think you'll love this one much more than Souma Haruto." Wiseman said. "Do you know the one the people of this kingdom call the Mage Killer?"_

_"Yeah, I've seen his work and I gotta say, I like it." _

**_"Of course you of all Phantoms would like what that human does." _**_Medusa said._

_"What did you say?" Phoenix was about to transform into his Phantom form, but Wiseman stopped him. _

_"Enough you two!" Wiseman shouted. "May I remind you two that I have someone here who can easily destroy both of you?"_

_They both then flinched when they remembered that Sorcerer, who was still being concealed by his cloak was not too far way from the group, his attention focused on a crystal ball. _

_"Now, as I was saying." Wiseman said. "The Mage Killer is actually the new Mahoutsukai."_

_"Really?" Phoenix asked, finding it hard to believe that another Kamen Rider Wizard could do something as killing multiple people._

_"If you don't believe me, then why don't you go and see for yourself?" Wiseman suggested. "This Mahoutsukai is actually a friend off the newly crowned queen and there happens to be a parade going on in the town. Perhaps if you cause havoc there, the Mahoutsukai will appear."_

_"Let me get this straight, you're letting me go wild and you don't care if I kill a potential Gate?" _

_"That's right." Wiseman said. "Unlike the last world, this one has many more Gates and we can confirm them being Gates without having to do research. Losing a few will not hurt us. There are still plenty more around this place so knock yourself out."_

_Phoenix smiled predatorily before running out of the lair. _

**_"Wiseman-sama, are you sure it's a good idea to let Phoenix do what he wants?" _**_Medusa asked. **"The last time, Phoenix went against us."**_

_"Do not worry, Medusa. Phoenix has lost much of his power when he returned from the sun and made it to this world. If it comes to it, I will take matters into my own hands. For now, I need you to do something for me."_

**_"Anything for you, Wiseman-sama."_ **

* * *

**(With Haru and the girls)**

Wow, the sides of the roads are packed! I can barely move around here without bumping into someone. Currently, I was in town with the girls. Today, I chose to come here in my Black Order Uniform, Louise just came here with her academy uniform, and Kyoko came here in her Ashford academy uniform. Looking around, I saw people looking out of windows of buildings and at the sides of the road, making enough room for the parade to go through without a problem. I also saw guards out to make sure nothing goes bad with the parade.

"Everyone in town is gathered, this is incredible!" Kyoko said in awe, having never see this many people gathered except in the streets of Tokyo.

"Henrietta was always popular with the people. Hearing that she was crowned queen has all the people in town excited." I said. "By the way, why was Henrietta made queen now?"

"I heard that Tristain's Regent, Cardinal Mazarin was stepping down." Louise said. "He'd remain as the queen's advisor, but I think he felt that the country should be in the hands of the Royal Family, as it should be."

I nodded in understanding. "I see."

Suddenly, the crowd of the town's people started to get excited. The reason being is that, in the distance, a carriage being pulled by unicorns was coming down the road. What was on the carriage though was what excited everyone for in the carriage was none other than Henrietta, waving at the people kindly, like always. Leading the carriage was-hey, isn't that Agnès? Her group must be in charge of looking after Henrietta.

At the sight of Henrietta, Louise and Kyoko smiled brightly, Louise smiling more brightly than Kyoko.

"Her Majesty!" Louise almost practically squealed.

"She looks so majestic!" Kyoko commented.

I smiled at the two before getting a look at Henrietta myself. Like always, she looked beautiful and her white and light purple dress just made her even more beautiful...did I just really have those thoughts? Then again, who can deny that Henrietta is beautiful? And...was she looking towards me?

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, something exploded in front of the carriage, knocking the riders on horses off as the people started to panic.

"What's going on?!" Kyoko asked, trying to to get separated from the running citizens.

"Is it an attack!?" Louise guessed, grabbing onto Kyoko so she would get separated. That's the last thing I need right now.

"Your Majesty!" I turned and saw Henrietta being protected by Agnès and some other soldiers by-! No...way! It can't be! How is..._he _here!?

**"So, you're the new queen of Tristain. I have to say, you've got a pretty face. I wonder how'll look like when I burn it?"**

It's Phoenix! But how!? He's supposed to be trapped in the sun!

"Who the hell are you!?" Agnès demanded, aiming a musket at Phoenix. "What are you!?"

**"What am I? I'm glad you asked. I am the Phantom, Phoenix and I'm gonna be the one to end the Mahoutsukai's life! However, I'm having trouble finding him, but I just so happen to hear that the new queen happens to be good friends with the Mahoutsukai, so if you don't mind, I'll be killing this little girl here."**

So he's after me. I've got to do something quick!

"You'll never lay on the queen!" Agnès shouted as she and the other soldiers aimed their muskets on Phoenix. "Fire!"

*BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!"

Agnès and the other soldiers were no strangers in handling a musket as all their shots struck Phoenix, but as I expected, they had no affect.

"What!?"

**"Sorry, but your pathetic weapons can't hurt someone like me. Now, step aside!" **Summoning his signature weapon, a massive sword called Catastrophe, Phoenix swings it, sending a wave of fire that blows away Agnès and the other soldiers.

"Everyone!" Worried, Henrietta went to the nearest soldier which happened to be Agnès.

"Your Majesty...Get away..." Agnès pleaded, getting up and drawing her sword.

**"Oh? You're still standing?" **Phoenix said, shouldering Catastrophe. **"You're tougher than you look. Maybe you can keep me company until the Mahoutsukai gets here."**

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Getting Derf from the magic circle, I shouted, "You don't have to wait for long!" And fired.

Phoenix gave out a cry of pain after being hit by the silver bullets before turning to my direction. **"Silver bullets!? So, you must be the new Mahoutsukai I've heard about."**

"That's right." I said. "I heard you were looking for me and I just so happen to be in the neighborhood, so here I am."

Phoenix looked at me from head to toe and then scoffed. **"So you're supposed to be Souma Haruto's replacement?"**

"That's right. If you're feeling disappointed right now, let's see how you feel once I kick your ass." I said. "On another topic, how are you here Phoenix? Haruto kicked you into the sun where you were doomed to be tapped forever."

**"It was the Solar Eclipse. When it appeared, I felt the push of the sun on me lessen. Once I felt the push lessen enough, I knew that I had a chance to escape so I took it and here I am. I may have lost most of my powers, I'm still strong enough to kill your sorry ass."**

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"Louise, Kyoko, get Henrietta and the others and get out of here. I'll take care of Phoenix." I said as I flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The girls nodded as I slipped on the Flame Ring and flipped the visor. "Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

A magic circle appeared in front of me and I wasted no time running through it, donning my Flame Style armor as charged and clashed blades with Phoenix, entering a deal lock.

_"Whoa! I can literally feel the fire from this guy!"_

"He's not called Phoenix for nothing." I gritted through my teeth, trying to over power the Phantom, but with little success.

Using the dead lock as a chance, the girls ran past us and got to the others. Phoenix over powered me surprisingly easy as he gave me a very hard slash to my chest, knocking me back.

Damn! That attack hurt! I can see how Haruto had trouble with this guy. Recovering quickly, I saw Phoenix turning to the girls with the other so thinking fast, I switched to a different Ring.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

Eight magic circles appeared as chains popped out from them and chained Phoenix.

"Go! Now!" I shouted over to the girls and they nodded, supporting anyone too weak to walk by themselves as Henrietta also helped and any soldiers that could still walk. Once everyone was gone, I turned back to Phoenix who was still chained. "I'm surprised you're still tied up."

**"Not for long!" **Suddenly, with a burst of fiery energy, Phoenix broke his chains and blew me away where I landed on a couple of barrels. **"If you're anything like Souma, then I know that you'll put people first before yourself and I don't like that. So I waited until all those humans were gone so I can fight you at full strength."**

"Geez, how nice of you." I said sarcastically before switched to the Flame Dragon Ring. "Why don't we turn up the heat!?"

**FLAME DRAGON! ****BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

In a fiery form, Dragon appeared and crashed into me, transforming me into my advanced form. Once the transformation was complete, I charged towards Phoenix again and clashed blades with his again. We pulled back and Phoenix almost hit me thanks to the surperior reach of his weapon, but I dodged and went to attack his sides, but he blocked the attack with his arm.

**"Heh, please, Souma defeated me in that form once, but I'm more powerful that I was when he fought me that time."**

"We'll see about that!" I ducked in time to dodged a swing of Phoenix's weapon and blocked the next attack, shifting Derf so I open up his hand Author and quickly scan the Copy Ring.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Summoning black Derf once again, I swung up and dealt massive damage to Phoenix who cried in pain and flew back as I twirled both Derfs before holding them correctly.

Derf was not happy to see his black counterpart as he said, _"Oh no! Not this guy!"_

Black Def's reply was, as always, that dark and creepy chuckle.

**"What...is that?" **Phoenix asked as he got back up. **"Souma never had a power like that."**

"Wiseman never told you?" I asked. "I have two Phantoms inside of me. The first you know as Dragon and the is called Grim Reaper."

**"Grim Reaper? Never heard of him. Well, it doesn't matter. New powers or not, I'm still gonna kill you!"**

"Try it!" I shouted before we both charged at one another.

Derf and Catatrophe clashed before I used black Derf to attack his head, but he ducked and kicked me in the gut, making me stumble back. He used that chance to send me flying by giving me an underhand swing. Acting fast, as I spun in air, I switched both Derf's into gun mode and fired multiple bullets. Not prepared for this, Phoenix got hit by both normal silver bullets and Reaper empowered bullets, or a I like to call them, Reaper Bullets.

The power of both bullets sent Phoenix crashing into that old weapon shop where I got Derf from as I landed on my back. I got up and shook my head to clear up my head before looking up and saw that Phoenix too had recovered and was holding the owner of said weapon shop.

"Hey Derf, isn't that guy the one who tried to rip me and the girls a long time ago?" I asked.

_"Well what do you know, it is. He sure got himself in a pickle."_

I nodded in agreement before seeing that Phoenix had just thrown the guy towards me so reacting quickly, I caught the guy.

**"Take this Mahoutsukai!" **Gathering fire to his right arm, Phoenix sent fire birds towards me, so doing the first thing that came to mind, I raised the shop owner in front of me.

"What are you doing!?"

"Using you as a human shield." I simply said.

Before the owner could say anything else, I threw towards the attack where it collided with him and he was then set on fire, screaming his lungs out as he rolled on the ground and then died.

**"You...You sacrificed that human...just like that?"**

"Yeah." I said, the action I did not affecting me in the slightest. "Never liked the guy anyway. It was either me or him and I did not want to be hit by that attack, thank you very much."

**"Heh...hehe...hahaha...HaHaHa...HAHAHAHAHA! No wonder Wiseman said I might like you! You're way better than Souma!" **Coming from someone like Phoenix, I don't appreciate what he just said. **"I am so gonna enjoy this now. Show me what you got, Mage Killer!"**

So Wiseman told Phoenix about my secret? Great. Now I have to be extra careful when facing Phantoms now. Phoenix once again sends flames shaped like birds towards me so I rolled away to dodge the attack. Getting back up, I saw Phoenix already charging towards me and raised both Derf's in time to block an attack that would have sliced any human in half easily. I kicked him away and gave him two slashes to the chest, making a X, but he recovered quicker than I thought and gave me a devastating slash to my chest.

**"Let's finish this, Mage Killer!" **Phoenix raised up his sword, both his hands on Catastrophe as fire gathered around it.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't shout out my secret." I said, throwing both Derf's aside before slipping on the Special Ring and scanning it.

**CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

I charged towards Phoenix as a fiery form of Dragon appeared once again. Seeing me come towards him, Phoenix wasted no more time and brought down Catastrophe, sending a wave of fire towards me. Seeing the danger, the fiery Dragon got in front of me and protected me, causing an explosion as I leaped through the fire and punched Phoenix in the face. He only leaned back back and almost fell from my punch before he brought himself back up and tried to stab me, but I blocked it too as the fiery form of Dragon popped out of the fire and slammed into my back, manifesting the Drago Skull on my chest.

"For the record, the name's Haru Yamamoto. Now die! Dragon Breath!" Shouting my finisher, I sent it at the immortal Phantom at point blank range and the last thing I heard was Phoenix's cries before exploding. The explosion caused my ears to rings since I was so close to it, but once I got them back, the smoke cleared and by my feet were the remains of Phoenix. Better get out of here before he resurrects himself.

And that was what I did. Grabbing Derf and getting rid of the black one, I made a break for it.

* * *

_By the time Haru got away, the remains of Phoenix started to move on their own, gathering together until they reformed into the Phantom. Once resurrected, Phoenix cracked his neck and looked around._

**_"Hmph, guess me being trapped in the sun wasn't the only thing he knew." _**_Phoenix said before transforming back into his human form._

_"I see that you lost to the Yubiwa Mahoutsukai." Turning, Phoenix saw Medusa in her human form, standing over the dead corpse of the shop owner. "No surprise there since you couldn't even defeat the first Yubiwa Mahoutsukai."_

_"Hey, I'd like to see you try better. That guy was nothing like Souma." Phoenix said._

_Medusa said nothing as she looked down at the corpse of the shop owner. "Was this your doing?"_

_"Well yeah, but instead of saving that guy, that Haru guy threw him in front of my attack to save himself."_

_Medusa was shocked by this, but didn't let this show on her face. "That man really is nothing like Souma Haruto."_

_"So why are you here?" Phoenix asked. "Knowing you, I doubt you came all the way here just to insult me."_

_"Wiseman-sama is calling us back. He wants us all to meet three new members." Medusa explained. "It seems these new members were trained by Sorcerer himself, so Wiseman-sama wants us to see what they're capable of."_

_Phoenix wanted to reject and just walk away, but since he didn't have enough power on him, he reluctantly complied and followed Medusa back to the hideout, but not before looking at at the area where he and Haru fought._

_"Just you wait. Once I gain enough power to do whatever I want, I'm coming after you, Haru Yamamoto." _

* * *

**(Royal Palace)**

"Onii-chan!" The minute I enter the room, I got tackled into a hug by Kyoko and almost lost my balance.

"Whoa, easy there." I said, regaining my balance.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Henrietta said, walking up towards us. "How did you fare against that Phantom."

"I was able to beat him and destroy him, but he'll be back one day, I know it."

"Wait. You said you destroyed the Phantom, but you said that it'll be back? What does that mean?" Louise asked.

"Allow me to explain." I said. The only ones in the throne room right now were me, Kyoko, Louise, and Henrietta. "The Phantom that attacked Henrietta here was a Phantom named Phoenix. He has the ability to resurrect himself and get stronger every time he gets destroyed. A man named Souma Haruto, another Kamen Rider Wizard had a hard time fighting that guy."

"Another Kamen Rider Wizard?" Henrietta said, puzzled.

"So, this Phantom is immortal or something?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, supposedly." I said. "Haruto was able to beat him by sending him into the sun itself."

"He was trapped in the sun?" Kyoko asked, amazed at such an achievement.

I nodded. "That's right. The constant heat and pressure of the sun trapped Phoenix in a never ending cycle of destruction and regeneration."

"So how did he escape?" Henrietta asked.

"From what he told me, it seems when the Solar Eclipse happened, not only did it open a portal to another world, the sun's pressure on him lessened on him, giving him the chance to escape while sacrificing most of his powers in the process."

"But that doesn't explain why he attacked Her Majesty." Louise said.

"He wasn't attacking Henrietta personally, he was just using her to get me to come to him." I explained. "Which now brings up a more difficult question, how to deal with him. He's able to continually regenerate and get stronger every time, so I need to find a way to trap him again, or find away to remove his immortality and finish him off for good. Problem is, I don't know where to begin."

"I think I may have something that can help." Henrietta said before pulling out a small, brown diary like book.

"What is that?" Louise asked.

"This, Louise is the Founder's Prayer Book." Henrietta said, handing the book over to Louise. "This book has been protected by my family for generations. Within these pages lies the Void spells you can use."

Me and girls eye's widen as we all looked at the book, Louise gently caressing it. "All these are...Void magic spells?"

Henrietta nodded. "Yes, and within these pages may lie a spell or two that may help us defeat Phoenix."

Louise went and opened the book the see that the pages...were blank!?

"It's blank!" Kyoko exclaimed as Louise skimmed through the pages and found that all the pages were blank.

"Why is it blank?" Louise asked.

_"It's supposed to be like that." _Surprisingly, Derf was the one who answered. _"The spells will reveal themselves when they need to, so just relax."_

"And ow do you know that?" I asked.

_"Hey, I'm nearly six thousand years old. I've outlived peopled and I've seen a lot in my time."_

I eyed the talking sword suspiciously, but decided not to press further. Well hopefully, these spells reveal themselves soon cause now that Phoenix is here, it means big trouble for Tristain and it already has its hands full with Reconquista, and Wiseman and his Phantoms. We need all the help we can get right now."

"Speaking of help, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you three." Henrietta said, our attention turned to her. "First off, have there been any sightings of the White Wizards?"

I shook my head. "Sadly, no. Me and he girls haven't seen them since the battle at Tarbes."

"I see, then onto another matter." Henrietta said before I saw her expression turn serious. "As you three already know, the country is at war with Reconquista. The military in particular is saying we should take the opportunity and march into Albion."

"That's too risky." I said. "We're not only dealing with Albion forces, but also Phantoms. Clearly, the people in the military are underestimating the Phantoms."

"That's what I said, but Cardinal Mazarin and the senior statesmen seem to agree with the military." Henrietta said. "But I want to avoid war, if possible." Henrietta then walked up to me and took my left hand.

"Henrietta?"

"So, this is the Gandalfr insignia?" Henrietta asked.

I simply said, "Yes."

"Then please, along with Louise and your sister, help me with your power." Henrietta pleaded.

"Of course we'll help you!" Louise said. "We would do anything for you if you simply asked."

Kyoko joined Louise. "I'll help too! I never leave a friend helpless when I can do something."

"Thank you very much." Henrietta said before turning back to me. "What about you Haru? Will you please become one of my few allies?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Few allies?"

Henrietta then developed a sad look. "Being a queen is inconvenient. There are only a handful of people who can truly understand and help me. So, will you please help me?"

I stared into Henrietta's eyes. She looked so sad, so desperate, in need of help. "Alright. I'll help."

Henrietta smiled. "Thank you very much."

"It's the least I can do." I said.

"Ahem!" Me and Henrietta looked towards Louise and we saw her glaring at something. Following her gaze, we saw that Henrietta was still holding my hand so we quickly pulled away.

"A-Anyway..." Henrietta began composed herself. "All three of you please stay at the academy. I want all three of you undercover. Enemies exist within the Kingdom too."

Once again, Henrietta displays that she's smarter than I thought she would be. She knows that enemies spies could be in the kingdom and wants us undercover. Smart.

"You mean like spies?" Kyoko asked.

Henrietta nodded. "For now, I think it's time we get you three back to the academy." Henrietta then turned towards the door. "Agnès."

The door opened and coming in was none other than Agnès, a few bandages on her.

"Your Majesty." Agnès bowed to Henrietta before looking up and saw me. "You!"

"Yo. We meet again." I said.

"You two know each other?" Kyoko asked.

"We met when I brought Henrietta back from Albion." I explained.

"Agnès here is the captain of the Musketeer Force. She'll be the one to take you back to the academy." Henrietta explained. "Introduce yourself Agnès."

"Agnès Chevalier de Milan. A pleasure." Agnès bowed in respected which Kyoko bowed in return. "Please come with me. I have a carriage ready for the three of you."

This girl works fast. Turning to Henrietta, I said, "See you around Henrietta." Before following Agnès out the door.

* * *

_Henrietta just stared at the door when Haru and the girls had left, leaving her all alone in the throne room. With nothing else to do, Henrietta walked back up to her throne ans sat on it, letting out a sigh._

_These past few days had not been easy for her. First was Cardinal Mazarin withdrawal, then her becoming the new queen of Tristain, and then suddenly being attacked by Phoenix, she wasn't sure how much more surprises she could take anymore._

_But, the most unpleasing surprise of all soon made its way to her mind as she pulled a rolled up paper and unrolled it to show something that brought a frown to her face. _

_WANTED: MAGE KILLER! _

_DEAD OR ALIVE! _

_BOUNTY: 1,000,000 GOLD_

_Henrietta continued to stare at the paper. The people in the Royal had been talking and debating about the Mage Killer(aka Haru) for some time and after some heated debates, they started to talk about handing out Wanted Posters, but since they had no idea what the Mage Killer looked like, they could go through with passing out the posters. That's what worried Henrietta. All of that can change if she just spoke and tell the Mage Killer's true identity, but of course, being who she is, she would never sold out Haru, but what made her worry is that the Royal Court made a Wanted Poster in the first place. Plus, putting an already huge bounty on Haru's head, it shows that the Royal Court are to get started of the Mage Killer and want him gone as soon as possible. _

_Their fears only intensified aft two Roya Court members were found dead this morning. Henrietta knew that there were members covering up other Noble's acts, but to go as far as to kill and display them where everyone in town could see and where news would travel throughout the entire kingdom in no time, she's started to consider tell the Royal Court about Haru's secret as Mage Killer. Now that she is the queen, she must do what she feel is right for everyone. _

_'Haru, if you continue to go down this road you're taking, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to stop you one day.' __Henrietta thought before looking at the Engage Ring on her hand._

* * *

**And done! And there you have it readers, the first chapter of S2 of the story. What did you think. Seems Haru's acts as Mage Killer are about to get him into some deep shit in the future. How things will turn out, your guess is as good as mine. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you on the next ride.**


	18. CH 15: The Dead Should Stay Dead

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's me, Ashbel Longhart here today to bring you a new chapter! Today, we're going to see a familiar face...a face that Haru's going to try and kill. If you want to know what I mean, then you're going to have to read and find out. Now, onto the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now people, once again, let's ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME! Get ready cause I'm about to drop a surprise for you people. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**CH 15: The Dead Should Stay Dead**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"There's a parade going on at the town in order to celebrate Princess Henrietta becoming Queen."

"I'm sending Phoenix after the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai."

**"****I am the Phantom, Phoenix and I'm gonna be the one to end the Mahoutsukai's life!"**

"I heard you were looking for me and I just so happen to be in the neighborhood, so here I am."

**"**** Show me what you got, Mage Killer!"**

"This, Louise is the Founder's Prayer Book."

"Will you please become one of my few allies?"

* * *

**(Now)**

_"Tell me again why do we have to meet these new members?" Phoenix asked as he and Medusa walked through a densely fogged forest in their human forms._

_Medusa lets out an annoyed sigh. "Is fighting the only thing in that thing you call a brain?"_

_""What did you say?" Phoenix asked, clearly angry and ready to transform into his Phantom form. _

_Medusa spoke before she allowed a possible forest fire to occur. "Wiseman-sama wants all of us to see these new members ourselves since we're going to be working with them from now on."_

_Phoenix scoffed. "I see you're still Wiseman's lapdog after all this time."_

_As much as Medusa wanted to kill Phoenix right then and there, she refrained as they both have arrived at the Phantom Lair. Going inside, they see Sorcerer, stilled cloaked as usual, standing next to Neptune who was in his human form._

_Neptune's human form took the appearance of a blond haired man around the age of 40. He had blue eyes that were the same shade as the ocean sea as his choice of wear were simple brown pants, a white shirt, and light brown boots. _

_Standing next to th right of Sorcerer were the three new members Medusa had spoken about. _

_The first was a 18 year old female, the only female of the group. Her choice of wear were a sky blue blouse and a white skirt as well as plain brown shoes. But the most noticeable things about her were that her hair was snow white as her eyes were amber gold. This was Venus Angel._

_Next, we have the oldest of the group. It was a man in his early 20's. His long blond hair, which was tied in a pony tail, reach the middle of his back as his emerald green eyes were seen behind his glasses. The strange thing is that he was wearing a butler uniform. This was Maxwell Grand._

_Finally, the last one was obviously the youngest, looking the age of 15 years old. He had short dark, midnight blue hair and silver eyes and his choice of wear was a plain white shirt and brown pants which was all covered by a black trench coat that seemed a bit too big for him. This was Michael Arc._

_"So, these are the new guys?" Phoenix asked as he looked at them from head to toe. "What's so special about them?"_

_"Ah, Phoenix, Medusa, I was wondering when you would get here." Sorcerer said. _

_Medusa looked left and right before asking, "Where is Wiseman-sama?"_

_"He's currently doing business with Reconquista." Sorcerer said before gesturing to the people next to him. "Allow me to introduce you all to my __apprentices."_

_"Venus..." Venus introduced herself in a monetone voice. _

_"Maxwell Grand, a pleasure to be working with you." Maxwell introduced with a bow._

_"Names Michael Arc and don't you forget it." Michael introduced. _

_"So, why did Wiseman want us to see these guys?" Phoenix asked. _

_"Wiseman-sama said that we are to see what these three are capable of." Neptune explained. "He says that since we're going to be working with them, then we should see what they're capable of."_

_"So wait, we're just gonna watch what they're gonna do? That's lame." Phoenix said. _

_"Lame or not, Wiseman-sama has given us our instructions and we must follow them" Medusa said. "So, what are they going to do that will show us what they're capable of?"_

_"It's a simple mission." Sorcerer said. "They're going to aid __Reconquista in kidnapping the newly crowned queen, Queen Henrietta." _

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Them we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. The we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly, Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another ans a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(With Haru)**

"From now on, Miss Vallière, the Queen's words shall be passed down to you via a member of the Musketeer Force." Agnès explained as we had made it back to the academy just before nightfall. "The code name for you three shall be Zero. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes!" Louise said in a hurry. How ironic that the name that used to mock her was now something of great importance. It makes me want to wear my Zero outfit now.

"Then I shall take my leave." Agnès said before riding away.

"Well, better get dinner ready." I said before heading towards our house. "Come on girls."

The girls nodded and we headed home.

* * *

**(With Henrietta)**

_Newly appointed Queen Henrietta was sitting on her bed, alone in her room. After today's events' she was exhausted. She sat there, looking at her Water Ruby. It was times like these when she missed her beloved Wales. She looked at the Water Ruby wrapped around her finger as tears began to fall down her eyes. _

_"I can't believe he's no longer here." Henrietta the memory of when she swore to love her Wales to the Spirit of the lake. As much as she wished it were not true, she had seen Wales' death with her own two eyes back in Albion. As she stroked the Water Ruby in her hand, her gaze was shifted to the Engage Ring in her other hand, memories of Haru flowing through her mind. _

_'If your hope ever dies, let me be your final hope.' No matter how many times she looks at the Engage Ring, those words always make their way into her head as well as the memories of her time with Haru so far. The time where they first met at the academy, the show Haru preformed during the Exhibition, Haru coming to save her and the people of the academy from the Devil Phantom, The time where Haru agreed to accompany her to Albion with Louise and Kyoko, and finally, the time where Haru saved her from despair. These memories always made their way to her head and every time they did, she always thought of Haru...and that scared her. _

_She loved her beloved Wales, her wearing the Water Ruby was proof, yet she couldn't stop thinking of Haru and that's what scared her. She feels she is starting to betray Wales. She doesn't know what these feelings are for Haru, yet she can tell they're not good for Haru, no matter how kind he is, is the infamous Mage Killer. Just the name itself brought fear to even the toughest of Nobles. _

_"A rainbow can only exist with the presence of both wind and water. Can I really live in a world without Wales at my side?" She asks herself that question every time she gazes at both rings._

_"Henrietta." A familiar voice called out, snapping Henrietta out of her thoughts as the Water Ruby suddenly started to glow. _

_"Who's there!?" Henrietta asked, getting up and looking around. "Identify yourself!" Nothing but silence prompted her to continue speaking. "You insolent man, coming to the Queen's room after dark. If you don't show yourself, I will call the guards!"_

_"It is I, Henrietta. Do you not recognize my voice?" The voice asked. "It's me, Wales."_

_"Wales?" Henrietta was now beyond confused._

_"Open the window for me, my dear Henrietta." The voice asked._

_Then, through her window, Henrietta saw the man who she thought was dead. She saw her beloved Wales. _

_"Wales? But, how? You're dead, I saw your death right before my eyes."_

_"I am not dead, for I stand alive right before you." The formerly deceased Prince Wales said, walking closer to the window. "At the last second before I passed, I was saved and now,, here I stand. If you still do not believe me, then allow me to show you proof."_

_Raising his left hand, there, on his ring finger, was none other than the Wind Ruby as it was shining a purple light. "On that windy night..."_

_"The oath between the water..." It all flowed into Henrietta, the memory of the oath she swore her eternal love to Wales three years ago at the Lagdonrian Lake. She let the tears flow freely as she went and opened the window and stepped on the balcony, hugging her lover brought back to life with all her strength in fear that she might lose him a second time if she let go. In return, the blond prince who was thought dead hugged Henrietta back._

_"Wales, you were alive." Henrietta cried happily into his chest. "No, you are alive"_

_"I have come for you, Henrietta." Wales said, making Henrietta break the hug to look at him in surprise. "I want you to come with me"_

_"Go with you? To where?" Henrietta asked._

_"To Albion!" _

_"No! You cannot go!" Henrietta denied as she shook her head. "You cannot go back there, they'll kill you the moment they see you!"_

_"Even still, I must go back." Wales repeated. "It is my duty as Prince."_

_"Please, don't go." Henrietta begged. "Please, stay with me in this kingdom where you will be safe."_

_Suddenly, Wales moved in closer and kissed Henrietta on the lips. She resisted a bit at first but soon accepted and returned the kiss._

_Wales then broke it as he said, "I love you, Henrietta. So please, come with me." _

_They kissed again for the second time as tears of happiness fell down from Henrietta's eyes. _

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

*THONK-THONK-THONK!*

The sounds of me and Guiche's wooden swords were heard as he and I clashed wooden blades. Guiche went for stab at my stomach, but I manages to parry it and slid my practice sword against his, the blade heading towards his head. Thankfully, he was smart enough to move out of the way, stepping back to gain some breathing room for himself. I didn't let him catch a break as I charged towards him and went for his ribs, forcing him to block, but that left his other side wide open for my kick, sending him to the ground. He went to get up, but the tip of my wooden sword stopped him.

We stayed like this until I offered him a hand, signaling that we were done training for the morning. He took my hand and I helped him up.

"Good work today Guiche. You're getting better." I spoke the truth when I said that.

"Hearing you say that about me brings wonders to my chest." Guiche said flamboyantly before placing a hand over his chest. "Speaking of my chest, do you have an ice pack for me? You would not stop hitting me there."

"Not my fault you need to guard better." It's true. While Guiche was improving in combat, he still left himself open. I'm going to be working on that after classes are done. I then turned and said, "Siesta, ice pack."

"Coming right up." The maid said happily before wrapping some ice in a cloth before walking towards us and handing it to Guiche who nodded thankfully and sigh in relief when he placed the ice over his chest.

During our training sessions, the one who always comes to them was Siesta as she was in charge with bringing anything I need like buckets of water that I used to wake Guiche up from unconsciousness or ice to sooth pain, mostly for Guiche.

"Guiche, while you have improved in combat, your defenses still suck. If you run into someone more skilled than you, then you're dead once he exploits your openings. Keep that in mind cause we're going to be working on that after classes."

"Yes Sir Haru. I will remember that." Guiche said as he finished gathering his things. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go meet with my beloved Montmorency." With that said, he ran off.

"Well, I must get back to work." Siesta said before getting the supplies she brought to practice. "I'll see you later Sir Haru."

"Later." I waved at her as she walked away. With training done, I think it's time to head towards the bath.

"Haru!" Turning to the direction of my home, I saw both Kyoko and Louise running towards me, looks of worry plastered on their faces.

"Kyoko? Louise? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's terrible onii-chan!" Kyoko said. "It's Queen Henrietta! She's been kidnapped."

My eyes widen. "What!?"

* * *

**(House)**

I sat at the table with the girls as sitting across from me was Agnès who was the one that told the girls that Henrietta was kidnapped.

"You said that Henrietta was kidnapped. Explain." I asked.

Agnès looked down in shame. "It is my fault. I should have noticed when taken away last night."

"So, where is the princess?" Louise asked.

"My subordinates are currently in pursuit as we speak." Agnès said. "The ruffian who kidnapped Her Highness is headed towards the Lagdorian Lake."

"The Lagdorian Lake?" Wasn't that the lake that housed a spirit and we visited it in order to help cure Kyoko of a love potion. Glancing at my imouto, I saw her blushing, probably remembering the events that happened.

"At any rate, we cannot publicise this event." I nodded in agreement. If word got out that Henrietta, the queen, was kidnapped, then the people would start to panic and that's something we don't want. "The only ones who can save Her Highness are my Musketeer Force and you three. Will you cooperate and help us?"

"Of course." Louise said. "This crisis involves the Princess so we can't over look this."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "You didn't even have to ask. We were going to help anyways."

"Then I thank you for assistance." Agnès said before getting up. "Now, we must make haste!"

We all nodded in agreement and raced out the building. I told Agnès to go on ahead of us as me and the girls went to go search for Prof. Colbert.

* * *

**(About an hour later)**

Wind blew at my face as the propellers spun as the engines roared. it was a tight squeeze, but me and the girl were able to fit into the cockpit.

"It's still under repairs, do you hear?" I heard Colbert over the engine.

"That's okay, I only need it to fly." I shouted over the engine before remembering something. "Oh yeah, Prof. Colbert. Did you finish that thing I asked you for?"

"If you mean the acceleration unit that uses gunpowder, I had it already installed." Colbert shouted, pointing to the acceleration units on the wings of the plane. "This should allow you to take off even with a short runway. However..."

"We don't have time for this!" Louise said. "The Princess is in danger and we need to go now if we hope to catch up with Agnès!"

I nodded in agreement before turning back to the professor. "We're heading out." I then closed the hatch before we took off. Then, the accelerators bursted to life, catching us by surprise as the wall came in close. Drawing back the lever, we took off into the air not too long after, just barely missing the wall.

"So, the Princess got kidnapped from her castle?" Kyoko asked. "She did say that there may be spies within the castle, you think that maybe that could be the guy who kidnapped her?"

"Who knows?" Louise said, looking through the pges of the Founder's Praying Book. "For now, we need to catch up with them fast. Haru, can't this thing go any faster?"

"I'm trying, but the Fighters not working as well as I thought it would be." I said, almost losing balance for a second. "This is as fast as the plane can go for now so deal with it."

"Princess..." I heard Louise mutter so I placed my free hand on her head.

"Don't worry. We'll save Henrietta, count on it." I said before focusing back on flying.

* * *

**(Somewhere Else)**

_Waking up from a dream, Henrietta opend her eyes and the first thing that she saw was her beloved Wales, riding calmly by horse as Henrietta laid in his arms. _

_"Good morning Henrietta." Wales said. "We're almost at the place where we first met. The Lagdorian Lake."_

_"Lagdorian..." Henrietta muttered as she remember the first time she and Wales met._

_"I have a ship hidden there by the lakeside." Wales explained. "We'll fly to Albion using that."_

_"Albion..." Henrietta muttered as the events last night played in her mind. She then noticed Wales looking behind them before turning to her with a smile._

_"I love you, Henrietta. I won't let anyone interfere with us." Wales said before whipping his horse to go faster._

_Henrietta didn't question anything as she laid in the arms of her lover. _

_Not too far away, Agnès and her troops were galloping after Wales and Henrietta. _

_"Faster!" __Agnès ordered. "We must catch up and save Her Highness as soon as possible!"_

_"Yes sir!" The troops yelled as they continued to chase after the two. _

_Then, one of her troops spoke up. "Captain! I can see Her Highness not too far from here!"_

_"I see them, Michel!" __Agnès said as she whipped her horse to go faster._

_Suddenly, stepping out of the forest and getting in __Agnès and her troop's way was none other than Maxwell Grand. At the sight of him, __Agnès and her troops were forced to stop, lest they run Maxwell over. _

_"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" __Agnès demanded, in a hurry as Wales and Henrietta were getting away. _

_Like a gentleman, Maxwell bowed to them. "Hello, a pleasure to make your __acquaintance. I am Maxwell Grand, butler and apprentice to my master, Sorcerer."_

_"Stand aside! We're in a hurry so move!" __Agnès demanded._

_"Ah, yes, you see, that is where I must stop you there." Maxwell said. "You see, my master has instructed me to protect those two and as a loyal apprentice and butler, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you ladies."_

_Then, he unbuttoned a few buttons on his uniform and moved them to show a WizarDriver! Then, he slipped on a Ring and placed it over the Hand Author._

**DRIVER ON! NOW!**

_The next thing Maxwell did was slip on a hexagonal ring with a green stone in it before flipping the Shift Levers._

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

_"Now, as my master would say: Henshin." Maxwell said before scanning his ring. _

**CHANGE! NOW!**

_Maxwell crossed his arms into an X in front of him as a green magic circle appeared below him before it rose up and donned him in armor, causing __Agnès and her troops to gasp. _

_Maxwell's new armor was tannish in color with black parts and red trim with a skirt. He had silver rounded shoulder pads, each possessing a long green crystal spike extending diagonally upwards. His left hand now hand a giant black hand with claws of the same stone, the ring still on his finger. Finally, his helmet was like Wizard's, but the mask part was the hexagonal shape of his ring with a green stone for the face. This was Kamen Rider Mage._

_"Now then ladies, shall we begin?" Maxwell asked before he charged forth. _

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

Well...this went from bad to 'I am so dead.' If you're wondering what's happening, it's engine failure. Apparently, the unfinished repairs on the Fighter were now making the engine spew lots of smoke. It didn't help that some made it's way into the cockpit.

"Shit, at this rate we might crash." I cursed as I tried to steady the plane.

Louise coughed before asking, "What do you mean crash!?"

"What I mean is, at this rate, the engines are gonna..." Me and the girls then watched as the propellers stopped spinning. "Stop working."

"Kyoko, how do you say idiot in your language?" Louise asked.

"Baka."

"Thank you Kyoko." Louise said before shouting out loud. "HARU, YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ignoring Louise, I tried to regain control and start the engines, but nothing worked. On the bright side, the smokes gone.

"Shit. No other choice. Get ready to jump you two cause we're getting out of here." I said, opening the hatch.

"Onii-chan, no offense, but are you crazy!?" Oof! Hearing my sister call me that actually hurt a little.

Just when I was about to grab the girls so we can jump, winds surrounded us suddenly as our descent to the ground was slowed down.

"This is..." Kyoko muttered as we looked ahead and saw both Kirche and Tabitha, both riding on Sylphid. Tabitha must have casted that wind spell to save us.

"Tabitha!?" Kyoko said in surprise.

"Kirche!" Louise said with anger.

"Hi, Darling." I almost wanted to jump out when she blew me an air kiss. "Your Kirche's here to save you."

"What did you two come here for?" Louise shouted through the air as Kyoko was glaring at Kirche.

"Hey, we deserve better than that after we saved you." Kirche said as I tried my best to glide the plane so it would hit the lake not too far from here.

Never the less, as much as I hated Kirche, she did save us so I thank her. "Thanks, you saved out asses."

Suddenly, both Louise and Kyoko stared at me before bonking my head.

"Ow! What was that for!? I was just thanking her?"

Instead of answering me, Kyoko stayed silent while Louise turned back to Kirche. "This is a secret mission. Don't follow us!"

I facepalmed. "Louise, if you say it like that, then of course she's gonna follow us."

"Onii-chan, look! Down below us!" Kyoko informed, making me and Louise look down below to see what she was looking at and we found our soon after.

There, riding on a white horse was Henrietta and what must be her kidnapper. Unfortunately, since we were too far up high, we weren't able to make out the appearance of the kidnapper, though why did I have this sense of familiarity when I saw the kidnapper?

"The Princess!" Louise said. "Haru, take us down there!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said before gliding the ship down right before we passed them as both Henrietta and the kidnapper were knocked over. Now that we're closer, we can see who the kidnapper was-!

N-no way...It can't be! How is that possible! I saw him die right before my very two eyes!

"I-It's Prince Wales!" Kyoko pointed out as she and Louise were also surprised. "But how is that possible!? We all saw Prince Wales die right in front of us!"

"It's almost as if someone brought Prince Wales back to..." All of our eyes widen, all three of us coming to the same conclusion.

The Ring of Andavarii. There's no mistaking it. If Wales was truly brought back from the dead then the cause was none other than the Ring of Andavari.

I gritted my teeth in anger as a growl escaped my mouth. "Fuck! I should have destroyed that ring when I had the chance back then!"

Bringing someone back from the dead...that act did not bode well with me. Whoever did this just landed a first way ticket to my shit list!

Turning the Fighter around, I directed it to land smoothly on the surface of the lake as it stayed afloat.

"Princess!" Louise shouted as she got out of the cockpit first, steadying herself on the wing of the Fighter. "Are you alright?"

I saw 'Wales' get up with Henrietta and tried to escape, but the gust of wind caused by none other than Sylphid stopped them as she dropped off Tabitha and Kirche.

"Inescapable..." Tabitha said in that monetone of voice of hers.

"Excuse us!" Kirche said playfully before noticing Henrietta. "Hold on, is that Princess Henrietta?!"

"Return the Princess to us!" Kyoko demanded as I slowly got out of the cockpit.

"What a foolish thing to say." The walking corpse known as Wales brought Henrietta closer to him as his voice was in a sardonic sneer. "Henrietta here came with me under her own free will."

"Princess," Louise began as I walked on the wing, staying silent as I allowed Louise to speak her mind, even though I knew negotiations would not work. I think Louise knew that too, but had to try anyway. "Princess, he is not the Wales you know. He is a reanimated corpse, brought back to life by the Ring of Andavari, and sent by Albion to kidnap you. Please, Princess, step away from it."

Instead of moving away, Henrietta instead did was move closer to the corpse of her dead lover as she gave us a sad smile. "I know." She admitted, her voice tinged with self-loathing. "I know he is not the same. But I don't care. I can't care." She declared, her smile now looking lost and pathetic. "Have you ever loved, Louise Francoise? Loved so strongly that it didn't matter what the one you loved did or became, just so long as as you can be with with them no matter the consequences.?" Louise remained silent as Henrietta continued. "I made an oath, before the water spirit, that I would love Prince Wales for all of eternity. Please, Louise, stand aside. The same goes for you two as well, Kyoko, Haru."

"No, we can't do that." Kyoko said. "Please Princess, open your eyes!"

Henrietta then narrowed her eyes at us. "This is an order from the Queen. Stand aside. This is my last order to you."

Right then and there, Louise hesitated. No matter the circumstances, it was Henrietta, the princess herself giving the order. The princess she had sworn to serve. Meanwhile, with Kyoko, it was obvious that she was confused. She has never been in these kinds of situation and has never had to face a friend of her's as an enemy. Seeing that the girls were distressed, I stepped forward.

"Kyoko, Louise, stand aside." I said, surprising the two.

"Onii-chan..."

"Haru.." Both girls looked at me as if trying to see if I had an answer for them.

"If you two are too weak willed to face this then step back and let me, Tabitha, and Kirche handle this." I said before looking towards Henrietta.

"Haru, are you going to stand in the way as well?" Henrietta asked.

I stared at Henrietta for awhile before speaking. "Pathetic."

Obviously, what I said confused everyone as I continued to speak.

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic!" I ranted as I glared towards Henrietta. "I can't even stand to look at you, Henrietta!" Henrietta stepped back in surprise at my outburst. "This isn't love, Henrietta. This isn't love at all. You're shutting your eyes, blinding yourself from the truth. Wales is dead, you saw happen right before your own eyes yet here you are, hugging the thing you call 'Wales.' The dead never come back. Never have, never will. Get that through your thick skull you call a head because clearly, you're not using it!"

"What right do you have to judge me!?" Okay, I will admit, I was a bit surprised when Henrietta yelled back. "You said so yourself, back in Albion. You said you knew what I was feeling when I lost Prince Wales. Haven't you ever felt the need, the want to see the one you love to come back to you, to hug you, to embrace you, to kiss you, to love you?"

"...Everyday." I answered before gripping Derf's handle. "But unlike you, I keep my eyes open to the truth, the truth that no matter what I do, she will never be in my arms ever again. I'll say it again Henrietta, the dead never come back and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way."

"Then..." Henrietta gripped her scepter before glaring at me. "Then come! Try and stop me if you can. I don't care if you're the Mage Killer or not!"

My eyes widen. How did she-!? I looked towards the girls and they looked down in shame. Guess that answers that question. Since the secrets out, might as well not hold back.

I drew Derf and pointed him to the corpse of Wales. "Prince Wales Tudor, I stand before you right now as the Mage Killer. Prepare yourself for I have come to take your life, Noble scum."

'Wales' response to me was to take out his wand. "Come! Let's see if you can take my life like you said."

Henrietta then got in front of Wales. "I will never allow you to touch Wales! You'll have to go over my dead body in order to get him!"

"Henrietta, if you remember clearly, I made an oath to Prince Wales that I would protect you. No matter what, I will make you see the truth, even if I have to get bit forceful!"

Suddenly, Derf spoke. _"Hey, aibou? I don't know if this is a bad time or not, but I've never fought the dead before."_

"Well then, get ready to have a first blade experience." I said before scanning my ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Just when I was about to flip the Shift Levers, the corpse that is Wales casted a spell. "Don't think we're just gonna stand and let you transform!"

He sent a wind spell towards me, one that would no doubt send me flying if I didn't act fast. Just when I was about to dodge, some kind of barrier appeared in front of me and blocked the attack.

"I won't you hurt onii-chan!" Kyoko said as she stepped forward.

"Kyoko..."

"Haru," I turned to my left and saw Louise stepping forward, wand in hand. "We are not as weak willed as you think. As much as I hate to do this, please allow me to fight Her Highness. This is that least I can do as her...as her friend."

A smirk then made it's way to my face. "In case you've forgotten Louise, you're the master here and I'm your Familiar. Do what you want and me and Kyoko will follow."

Kyoko nodded in agreement before looking towards Henrietta and Wales, her eyes filled with determination.

"Hey, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about us." Kirche said as she and Tabitha prepared to fight as well. "As much as I like that pretty face of Prince Wales, I'm afraid it's gotta go. It's as Darling says: the dead should stay dead for life is like fire: hot and beautiful, but can never be rekindled the same once extinguished."

Me and the girls looked at Kriche in surprise. Guess that girl has one good thing about her then.

Louise then focused back on the situation at hand and said, "Haru, you know what to do."

I nodded as I slipped on the Flame Ring and flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Once I was garbed in my Flame Style armor and Derf had transformed into the WizarSwordGun, I wasted no time charging towards the two, Derf raised and ready to strike. At least, that was the plan.

**YES! THUNDER! UNDERSTAND?**

Not expecting the attack, I was stuck in the chest by thunder, flying back to the girls as smoke came off my armor.

"Onii-chan/Haru!" Both girls checked to see how I was before we all looked to see who had done that and when I saw who is was, I gasped.

It was Kamen Rider Mage! And there wasn't just one, there were three of them! One was the original color, the stones being orange while the others were Green and Blue. From how the Green one had his hand raised, I say he was the one who shot me with the Thunder Spell.

"Forgive me. While I do hate surprise attacks, our master has given us specific instructions to protect these three." The Green Mage said.

The Blue Mage looked at me from head to toe before scoffing. "This is the so called Yubiwa no Mahoustukai? He looks like a total weakling. I'll crush him in three seconds."

"Who are you three!?" Louise demanded as she and Kyoko helped me get back up, even though I probably didn't need it.

The Green Mage was the one who spoke. "Ah, do forgive us. We forgot to introduce ourselves. We are the apprentices of the one you all call Kamen Rider Sorcerer."

"Nani!?" Kyoko gasped as I too was surprised. You mean to tell me that these three are all working for Sorcerer!? You gotta be kidding me!

"Eliminate..." The Orange Mage, a female judging from her voice, got into a combat stance, preparing to attack us at any moment.

The Green Mage held back the Orange one. "Hold it Venus, our master has given us specific instructions not to hurt the little miss known as Kyoko. The rest, well, you can hurt."

Wait, what? Not hurt Kyoko? Why would Sorcerer order them to do that?

"Enough talk, it's time for some action!" The Blue Mage said before charging towards us.

"Girls, get back!" I pushed the girls out of the way before blocking a claw strike from the attacking Mage.

"Pretty good, but can you handle this!?" The Blue Mage asked before drawing back, unleashing a series of jabs, punches, uppercuts, and hooks that were so fast that I had a hard time keeping up.

_"Whoa! This guy's got some moves!"_

'No kidding! This guy fights like a boxer!' I thought as I jumped back to gain some breathing room.

"Let's see how you like this!" Blue Mage shouted before scanning a ring.

**GIANT! NOW!**

A giant magic circle appeared in front of him and he wasted no time punching forward, his arm enlarged and coming towards me.

"Shit!" I cursed as the giant fist was coming in fast. Acting quickly, I switched Rings and scanned the new one.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Conjuring up a shield made of fire, the fist struck and I was sent flying a few feet by the shockwave.

"Son of a-!" The Blue Mage cursed a he nursed his burnt hand. "That hurt bastard!"

"That's the point." I said.

"Now I hope you haven't forgotten about us." Turning around quickly, I saw the Green Mage about to strike me with his claw hand, but then had to quickly dodge in order to avoid ice spikes from none other than Tabitha.

"In case _you've _forgotten, we're also here!" Kirche said before sending a stream of fire towards Green Mage.

Green Mage crossed his arms as Kirche's fire struck and actually made him slide back a few inches.

"I must say, you are powerful for someone your age." Green Mage complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Kirche said as she sent another stream of fire as Tabitha sent a wind spell, spiraling around Kirche's fire as the attack sped towards the Green Mage.

The Green Mage wasn't that worried as wind surrounded him and then he took to the air, but was surprised when the attack curved and continued to head towards him.

"Oh dear, it seems I'll have to defend against this one."

**BARRIER! NOW!**

Conjuring a shield of wind, the Green Mage had no problem blocking the attack as he flew down to the ground without a scratch. Kirche and Tabitha tried to hide it, but I could tell that they were angry that their attack didn't work.

"Forgive me. While I hate to hurt ladies such as yourselves, I'm afraid I have to put you three down." Green Mage said before scanning a ring I've never sen before.

**YES! WHIRLWIND! UNDERSTAND?**

Summoning a magic circle in front of him, Green Mage conjured up a fierce whirlwind, blowing the girls away.

"Kirche! Tabitha!"

"Hey! Pay attention!" I turned around as was met with a fist to my helmet, sending me flying. I flipped in midair and landed on my feet. I looked up and saw the Orange Mage jump off the shoulder of the Blue one and punch the ground in front of me where everything cracked!

_"Holy! That girl's got crazy strength!"_

'Tell me about it! She's got Sakura's strength aka mini-Tsunade!' I thought as I jumped away.

"I believe now is the time for you two to take your leave." Green Mage said to Henrietta and Wales.

Wales nodded and took Henrietta's hand, dragging her to run, but was stopped when an explosion occurred right in front of them.

"Hold it!" Louise said, wand pointed towards them. "Don't think we're just gonna stand around and let you run! Kyoko!"

Kyoko nodded and got in front of Louise, her hand making the impression of a gun as she shot three baseball sized fireballs.

"You'll have to try better than that!" Wales said as he sent a gust of wind, blasting away the fireballs easily as the wind was about to hit Kyoko, but it never made contact as Kyoko conjured a shield of energy in front of her.

"Onee-chan!" Kyoko shouted as she stepped aside for Louise to step forward.

"Explosion!" Louise shouted as another explosion occurred in front of Wales and Henrietta, sending them flying, but not hurt.

I smirked at the girls from under my helmet before I had to block another attack from the Orange Mage, the ground beneath me cracking under the Mage's insane strength. Using all of my strength, I pushed back the girl and kicked her away. Unfortunately, I was unprepared for the rain of bullets hitting me as the Green Mage shot me with his own WizarSwordGun. I managed to get out of the range of the bullets, but I was kicked in the back by the Blue Mage, making roll on the ground before I got back up.

_"Aibou, you need to think of a new plan. They outnumber you three to one."_

"You don't think I don't know that?" I said I was thinking of a plan on how to beat these guys. That is, until something unexpected happened.

*CRASH!*

Something fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, causing a small earthquake as pieces of earth sprouted out of the ground. Once the dust cleared, the something was someone and that someone was none other than the female White Wizard!

"You!" I said as I got back up from the earthquake.

Suddenly, appearing from portal was the male White Wizard as he walked passed me. "Sorry we're late. We had to take troops of the Musketeer force to see some medical attention."

"The Musketeer Force? Did something happen to Agnès and her troops?" I asked, worried.

"They were injured by of the Mages, but they'll live." I let a relived sigh before focusing my attention back on the three Kamen Rider Mages.

"We'll take care of these three. You go after the princess." The female White Wizard said before she jumped towards the Mages as they scattered in order to avoid another devastating punch as the earth below her fist exploded into rocks and dust.

"Go! You have to make the princess see the truth." The male White Wizard said before going to join his wife.

Not having much choice, I raced towards where the girls were at, seeing Kyoko block another wind spell from Wales as Louise was preparing another Explosion spell. Seeing that Wales was too bust casting spells on the girl, I used this chance to switch Derf to gun mode and fired bullets towards Wales, all landing true as they struck.

"Wales!" Henrietta yelled in worry, but right before everyone's eyes, the wound inflicted on Wales all healed.

"It's useless." Wales said as he turned and smiled evilly towards me. "Your attacks cannot wound me."

"We'll see about that, you Waling Dead reject." I said as I continue to aim Derf at the corpse. "Henrietta, did you see that? That's proof that he is not the Wales you know!"

Henrietta looked conflicted before she shook her head. "No. No! That cannot be true!"

"Idiot!" I gritted my teeth in anger. "If you refuse to open your eyes to the truth, then I'll have to force you to!"

Suddenly, I saw something on my helmet. A raindrop. Looking up, I saw that it began to rain and when it did, Wales started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"What's so funny, you ask? What's funny is that god favors us!" Wales said as he gestured to Henrietta. "Henrietta here is a water mage and thus, water mages are invincible in the rain! We have won."

"Keep talking you bastard. We'll see who'll win in the end." I said before I got out the Water Dragon Ring. "If water mages work best in the rain, then let's even the playing field!"

**WATER DRAGON! JABAJABA! BASHA! ZABUN! ZABU~N!**

A watery form of Dragon appeared and once in crashed into me, it transformed me into my advanced Water Style form. Switching Derf back to sword mode and twirling him around, it's time to get to work.

"Sa, Showtime da!"

* * *

**(With the White Wizards)**

_"So, you two are the White Wizards master told us about?" Michael said as he looked at them. "You two don't look like much but master always told me to never judge a book by it's cover."_

_"Wise words." Male White Wizard as he slipped on another Ring. _

**CONNECT! NOW!**

_Pulling a Hamel Cane out of a golden magic circle, Male White Wizard twirled his weapon before getting into a combat stance. "I'll take the green one. You handle the Orange and Blue one."_

_The Female White Wizard nodded before she charged with her husband not far behind. The Venus met the female White Wizzard's challenge as both females threw punches and when they connected, the ground beneath them gave away as cracks appeared and parts of the earth flew, but despite what this may seem, the Female White Wizard won as she roared and sent the Mage flying into some trees. _

_Michael looked at his comrade in surprise. "No way! She overpowered Venus in power!"_

_The Orange Mage looked at her arm with was hanging and bent in the wrong ways. "Broken..."_

_Michael turned towards the female White Wizard as he was shaking with excitement. "She over powered Venus! Now you've got me interested!" The Blue Mage raised his fist like boxer would do before charging towards the female White Wizard. Holding out a hand, the female White Wizard easily blocked a punch before raising her other arm to block a claw strike to her face. _

_"Got you!" __Michael__ said before sending a roundhouse kick to her sides. But to his surprise, it did nothing as the female Wizard raised her foot. _

_"Nice kick, but my husband kicks harder than that." She said before kicking the Mage away where he crashed into the Orange one. _

_"What power!" Maxwell said in amazement, but that costed him getting hit by the male White Wizard. _

_"I would like if you did look at my wife." He said as he clashed weapons with Maxwell._

_"My, aren't you protective of your wife?" Maxwell commented as he drew back and switched his weapon to gun mode, not wasting time firing bullets._

_The Male White Wizard wasn't worried as he raised the Hamel Cane to where his lips would be as he played a tune that blocked all the bullets. "I make it my policy to beat any bastards that look at my wife in anyway."_

_"Well, remind me to never get on her bad side." Maxwell said as he switched rings and scanned it._

**YES! THUNDER! UNDERSTAND?**

_The Male White Wizard acted quickly and scanned a ring for himself. _

**BARRIER! NOW!**

_With some effort, male White Wizard managed to block the finisher, much to Maxwell's surprise as the Male White Wizard used Maxwell's moment of surprise to strike him in the chest with a stab that sent him flying a few feet. The Wizard then switched Rings again and scanned it quickly. _

**EXPLOSION! NOW!**

_Four magic circles surrounded Maxwell as he cried in pain as the combined explosions sent him flying to his allies. _

_"Give it up. You can't beat us." The Male White Wizard said as he regrouped with his wife, pointing his weapon at the three Mages. _

_Just when it seemed that the three apprentices were doomed..._

**YES! VANISH STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?**

_"Watch out!" Hearing the attack, the Male White Wizard pushed his wife to the ground as a giant ball of golden energy flew over their heads and and destroyed a lot of the forest. Getting back up, they saw one other than Sorcerer with his apprentices at his side. _

_"Master!" The three mages said in surprise._

_"We meet again, White Wizards." Sorcerer said. _

_The White Wizards stayed cautious, already knowing how powerful the Golden Wizard was as the three Mages all bowed to Sorcerer._

_"Master, forgive us. We have failed the mission." Maxwell spoke for the three._

_"It is fine. This whole thing was to show what you three were capable of and you did just that. I ask nothing more from you three." Sorcerer said as he slipped on a Teleport Ring. "Now, let us return home. You can give me a description of what happened once you've all healed up."_

_"Yes master." The three apprentices said at the same time. _

_Before scanning his ring, Sorcerer glanced towards Kyoko for awhile before shifting towards Haru before finally scanning his ring. _

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

_The White Wizards relaxed their guard one Sorcerer and his apprentices were gone. _

_"Our work here is done." The male White Wizard said as he slipped on his own Teleport Ring. "We'll the rest to Haru and the others."_

_"Hai." The female White Wizard said before they both teleported away._

* * *

**(BGM: Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls)**

I charged towards the corpse that was once Wales as he sent a wind spell towards me. It bared no threat as I slashed Derf forward, allowing him to suck up the magic as I continued the charge.

"Get back!" Henrietta cried as she conjured a wall of ice in front of me, making me stop the charge.

"Henrietta, you fool. You forgot what makes me the Mage Killer in the first place!" I said as Grim Reaper's aura surrounded Derf as I slashed forward and like a hot knife cutting through butter, the wall of ice fell after one slash. With nothing in front of me, I charged forth again. It seems that Wales didn't just bring a wand with him as he drew a sword-wand, blocking an attack from me. It seems in his time that he was alive, Wales was quite the fencer as the corpse expertly thrusts the sword-wand forward at a speed only experts could achieve. I managed to deflect most of the attack by swiping widely, but that left me open for an attack from Henrietta as she blasted me with a stream of high pressured water, sending me skidding across the ground. Wales sent two wind spells toward me, but I was lifted off my feet and brought to the girls sides as the spell brushed past my feet.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, having levitated me out of the way of the attack.

"I'm fine. Henrietta's attack wasn't that powerful since I'm in Dragon form, but I won't lie that it didn't hurt." I said as I got back up. Looking forward, I saw Henrietta's hands shaking as she aimed her scepter at us.

"I will not allow any of you to lay even a finger on Prince Wales. Please. Don't get in my way!" Henrietta said as her hands continued to shake, showing how much she didn't want to fight us. "Please, I beg of you, Haru, Louise, Kyoko, move aside."

My answer was to point Derf at her. "You brought this upon yourself the minute you refused to come with us. Face it Henrietta, whether you like it or not, we're not moving!"

"In that case..." Wales began as he held Henrietta's shaking hands. "You leave us with no other choice!" From Henrietta's scepter came more streams of water that rose into the air. Then, Wales raised his wand as it glowed purple as wind surrounded the water until they both became a tornado. Not like those little ones you see in the corner of buildings, stirring up leaves, but massive, epic phenomenon of destruction. The wind of the tornado tore the trees surrounding us as limbs were broken or entire trees were uprooted.

"Incredible..." Kyoko couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Try and stop this if you can, Mage Killer!" I heard Wales beyond the tornado.

I said nothing as I was about to summon up more of Grim Reaper's power when Kyoko stepped forward. "Kyoko, what are you doing!?"

"Onii-chan, you need focus on Wales and the Princess! Let me and onee-chan handle this!" Kyoko said as I saw something unbelievable happen. Right before my eyes, Kyoko was surrounded by a white aura before suddenly, forming in front of her was another tornado. As if will it, Kyoko sent to the tornado forward as it clashed with Henrietta's and Wales' tornado. The combination of two tornado's caused a huge vaccum as multiple things were getting sucked in.

"Go!" Kyoko insisted as her tornado struggled for power. Something that huge must take a toll on her magic reserves so I better act fast.

I looked towards Derf. "Derf! Kyoko's not gonna be able to keep that spell up for long! You always seem to know more about Louise's Void magic, is there anything she can do to help!?"

_"At a time like this, a spell for this situation should have appeared with her book!" _Derf yelled over the two tornado's. _"Girlie! You got the book with you, right? Look in it, there should be a spell in there for a situation like this!"_

Louise did as suggested and looked into the Founder's Praying Book to search for a spell. After a while, a smirk made it's way to her face as she looked back up at me. "Haru! Do your job!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion before I realized what she meant. She meant my job as Gandalfr which was to protect her as Void Spells too time to cast. Well, better get to work. While Kyoko had the Tornado problem in check, I went around it and charged towards the two. Seeing me coming, Wales left Henrietta's side, much to her refusal as we clashed blades. We stayed in a deadlock for awhile before I overpowered him and slashed his chest, but that wounded was quickly healed as he stabbed forward. I deflected the attack and sent a kick, but he stepped back and casted another wind spell. I blocked with Derf as he sucked up the magic. I then had to jump away as Henrietta had willed the tornado to move towards me. I stabbed Derf into the ground in order to prevent myself from getting sucked in.

"Give it up! This is the privilege of the selected royal family, Hexagon Magic. You can't stop us!" Wales yelled over the tornado.

I smirked under my helmet. "That's what you think."

Confusion made it's way to wales face before he realized what I meant and looked towards Louise who was just in time to finish the spell

"Dispel!" She shouted as a vast, unfocused wave rippled and distorted the the surroundings and whatever that wave touched, magic ceased to be as the tornado was dispelled, prompting Kyoko to dispel her tornado spell as the corpse yelled in pain as the life in it was forced out.

Everything that the tornado's sucked in fell to the ground as Henrietta let out a wail of loss.

**(BGM End)**

"It is done." I said as I removed Derf from the earth and canceled my transformation. I saw Kirche and Tabitha not too far as they walked over to us. "You two OK?"

"We're fine, no need to worry Darling." Kirche said. "Though it angers me that we couldn't do much to help."

"Don't worry. You saved me and the girl's lives and assisted us in this mission. You've done enough." I said as I turned and watched as Henrietta cried, holding the body of her lover.

We all stayed silent as Henrietta cried her heart out. Who could blame her for her lover was once again dead.

Then, I saw the slightest movement in Wales' hands before he opened his eyes! Kyoko went to react, but I stopped her as I saw in his eyes that this was the real Wales, no longer being controlled.

Henrietta stopped her crying as Wales cupped her cheek. "Wales..."

"Henrietta...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I done." Wales said as his voice was filled with regret at what he had done. "I was brought back to life only to be forced to do someone else's bidding. I'm so sorry for what I've done, but I cannot stay in this world for I do not belong in the world of the living anymore."

"But why? I finally had you back!" Henrietta cried as she held him. "I refuse to let you go again! We promised to be together!"

"My dear Henrietta..." Wales whispered as he gazed into her eyes. "I want to ask you something. Please, promise me that you'll forget about me and find someone else to love."

"No!" She shook her head strongly, denying the request with all of her strength. "I can't, I won't forget about you! I refuse to forget about you!"

"I'm afraid you must." Wales said as I saw blood starting to come from the wound that killed him months ago. He then looked towards Louise who was crying as she had been the one to send him back to his grave. "Do not blame yourself for this...Louise Francoise. The ones to blame are the ones who brought me back, you only made things as they should be." He then turned towards me. "Haru...we meet again. It seems we're always meeting under bad circumstances, aren't we?"

I walked forward and kneel down. "It seems we are. Wales, no matter what you say, you cannot force Henrietta here to forget about you as I've said before, you hold a special part in her heart."

"Once again, you make me sound like an idiot." Wales smiled before groaned in pain.

"Wales!" Henrietta held Wales closer as more tears fell from her face. "Wales! Promise me! Promise me that you'll love me...you'll love me forever! If you are the Wales that I know, then promise me, swear to me!"

"I would like to, if I could." Wales said, his voice indicating that he didn't have much time left. "But the dead cannot promise an eternity, Henrietta. Forgive me, Henrietta for I cannot say those words I spoke to you three years ago either." Wales then looked towards me. "Haru, keep honoring the promise you made to me, I won't forgive you if you don't."

"You can count on me, Wales. For now, rest." I said as I had no intention in breaking that promise.

"Yes, rest sounds good right now. " Wales said before looking up towards the sky. "I'm glad I met you...Henrietta. I...love...you." Then, Wales closed his eyes and never opened them again.

"Wales! Please open your eyes! Wales!" Henrietta kept shouting his name until I stopped her.

"Henrietta!" She looked at me as I brought her into a hug. "He's gone, Henrietta."

Henrietta seemed to have refused at first as she slowly shook her head, but she later faced the truth as she let out a wail of loss and sadness as she cried into my shoulder. The girls followed suit as they too cried for Wales. I held Henrietta close I let her let out all of her emotions as my anger for the Ring of Andavari and Reconquista grew.

I swear, I will destroy both Reconquista and the Ring of Andavari if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

**And done! There you have it people. Wales was brought back from the dead, but was being controlled so Haru and the others had to put him down. Not only that, but I bet a lot of you didn't expect Sorcerer's apprentices to be KR Mages! Now the enemy has even more Riders on their side. How will this effect the the story! Will Henrietta be able to move on without Wales? Will Haru be able to take on the challenges that are coming in the future? You all will just have to wait for the future to find out. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride. **


	19. CH 16: The Priest and The Cook

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel Longhart, here to finally bring you the next chapter of The Wizard of Zero and his Little Sister! Sorry I haven't updated in the past month. My other stories kept me busy, I have school, and if that wasn't enough, I got sick, I've been coughing non-stop all day. But that won't stop me from bringing you readers what you want so without further ado, let's get to the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, get ready for...IT'S SHOWTIME! Let's ride!**

* * *

**CH 16: The Priest and The Cook**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Wales? But, how? You're dead, I saw your death right before my eyes."

"I love you, Henrietta. So please, come with me."

"It's Queen Henrietta! She's been kidnapped!"

"What!?"

"I-It's Prince Wales!"

"Prince Wales Tudor, I stand before you right now as the Mage Killer. Prepare yourself for I have come to take your life, Noble scum."

**YES! THUNDER! UNDERSTAND?**

"Who are you three!?"

"We are the apprentices of the one you all call Kamen Rider Sorcerer."

"Give it up! This is the privilege of the selected royal family, Hexagon Magic. You can't stop us!"

"Dispel!"

"I'm glad I met you...Henrietta. I...love...you."

"Wales! Please open your eyes! Wales!"

* * *

**(Now)**

_It was a calm, quiet night in the town. Workplaces were closed and families were resting for the night as all lights in the area were off. The same could not be said in an alleyway as two figures were seen._

_The first was obviously a female, a woman in her early 20's. Her outfit indicated that she either worked or owned an inn. The second figure was entirely different matter._

_It's appearance was that of a cat. It's fur was white and had gray armor on its upper body and legs as spikes were coming out of its shoulders and legs. This was the Catsith Phantom._

_"Get away from me, monster!" The woman cried as she was backed up against the wall._

**_"Geez, quiet down would you?"_**_ The Phantom said in a lazy tone. **"Do you know what time it is right now? Just hurry and fall into despair so I can get back to sleep."**_

_"Hold it right there!" The Phantom looked behind him as the woman looked over the Phantom to see who had said that._

_It was a 16 year old male. His hair was black and and was pretty long, reaching just past his neck. His eyes were emerald green and the most noticeable thing about him was a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. His outfit however was unusual as the male was wearing a chef outfit._

**_"Huh? Who the hell are you?"_**

_"Who the hell am I!?" The male said. "I'm the guy who's gonna be the greatest chef in the world! Don't you forget it!"_

**_"I didn't ask for your life story. Look, I'm trying to get this woman to fall into despair so I can get back to sleep. Can you try and not get in my way?"_**

_"No can do kitty." The male said, wagging his finger as he unbuttoned his chef jacket. "You see, I have a customer that won't leave me alone until I can satisfy his appetite. He's a very picky eater too so there's little I can do." When the male finally finished unbuckling his jacket, it revealed some sort of gate looking buckle. "But, lucky for me, you just happen to be a part of his favorite meal, so do me a solid..." The male then slipped on a ring that looked like the gate on his buckle before placing it in front of it. _

**DRIVER ON!**

_"And become an ingredient for my next dish!" The male said before he slipped on another ring in his other hand that looked like some kind of lion. He then rotated his arms before stating, "Heeeeeeeen~shin!"_

**SET! O~PEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

_With a lion's roar, a golden magic circle appeared in front of the teen before it through him, covering him in a suit of black and gold armor._

**_"N-No way! Your-!"_**

_"Sa, Lunchtime da!" _

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Them we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. The we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly, Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another ans a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(Tristain Academy)**

It's been a week since the incident with Wales kidnapping Henrietta. Things were more or less back to normal, well, as normal as a country getting ready for war but I digress. During this past week, I haven't heard much about Henrietta, but thankfully, there was no word of her kidnapping among the people so that was good. However, there were rumors that Trsitain was definitely going to war with Albion/Reconquista and thus, the military had drafted every boy in the academy to come join the fight.

In fact, I'm here to see Guiche off as he was obviously no exception since his father was a highly decorated general of the Tristain army. Currently, Guiche was saying goodbye to Montmorency as all around, girlfriends and boyfriends were saying their goodbyes before the men had to take off for the war.

"Montmorency, I'm heading off to join the army now." Guiche said to Montmorency who was sad to see him go. To be honest, even I was sad to see him go. He had been a surprisingly very good student to train. "I want you to see me off with a smile."

"A smile?" Montmorency said with her back turned. "Even if you might die when you go off to war?"

"I've learned from Sir Haru that wars leave no men alive." Guiche said in a mature tone that surprised Montmorency. "Men always die in wars, no matter which one is on. I've learned this from Sir Haru and from my time in Tarbes. Yet, knowing this, I will still go and join the army."

"But...But if you die, we'll never see each other again!" Montmorency said, turning to face Guiche for the first time, surprising Guiche.

"Do you...really care that much about me?" Guiche asked.

"Of course." Montmorency said, tears starting to develop.

I couldn't help but smile. "You're lucky to have a girl like Montmorency here Guiche."

"Indeed I do." Guiche said with a smile before turning to me. "Thank you for seeing me off. I'm sorry to say, but I won't be around to continue training with you for a while now."

"It's okay Guiche. You have a much bigger task right now." I said. "I'll be honest with you Guiche, I'm kinda sad that you're leaving. You were a good student."

"It brings joy to my heart to hear you say that." Guiche said with a smile.

I gave him a small smirk in return before speaking again. "Well, before you go off to join the army and go to the battlefield, let me just give you some advice. Sword first, wand second. Magic takes time to cast, time your enemy will not give you so make sure to defend yourself well and fight back. Always make sure you have a solid defense as there are bound to be swordsmen much better than you. If you can hold your own and find a weakness, then you can win. Forget about honor because it will matter little if you die. And finally, for Montmorency's sake, come back alive."

"The old me would have said to have no fears." Guiche said. "But after training with you for the these past months, I can't make any promises."

My smirk just got bigger. I've taught this guy well.

"Good luck out there Guiche. Hopefully, we'll see each other again." I said, offering him a handshake.

"I hope so too." Guiche said, accepting the handshake.

With one final shake, I parted ways with Guiche, giving him and Montmorency some alone time, meeting up with Louise and Kyoko who had some to see the boys take off for the war.

Louise looked around before speaking. "With all these boys being drafted for the army, it looks like the army is really going to march into Albion."

"Still a terrible plan if you ask me." I said. "Not only does the enemy have Phantoms on their side, but they also have four Riders with them. Tristain is gonna have to come up with a better plan of action because no matter how you look at it, our side is gonna suffer major casualties."

The girls nodded in agreement before Kyoko asked, "Wait, how come your not going with them onii-chan? Weren't all the boys of the academy drafted for the army?"

"It's probably because of my status as a familiar." I answered.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't drafted." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyoko in confusion. "Now I don't have to worry about you possibly dying in battle."

"Kyoko..." I said before rubbing her head. "In case you've already forgotten, I'm not that easy to take down."

"True. Makes me wonder if anything in this world can take you down." Louise said jokingly.

"Onee-chan, don't say that!" Kyoko said. "You could jinx it!"

Both me and Louise laughed while Kyoko just pouted and puffed her cheeks.

"Hey, what's that?" Me and the girls turned to see everyone looking towards the sky. We followed suit and saw something in the sky that was definitely not a cloud.

The thing in the sky got bigger and bigger until I could make out its appearance. From the looks of it and judging by its speed, it was a white Wind Dragon wearing a blue and red face plate, Once it got closer, I saw a blond guy riding on top of the dragon, dressed in regal white coat with gold lining with a blue cape over it and black pants with white boots. He also had a sword on his waist and wore white gloves.

The Dragon landed in the middle of the Grounds, causing a strong gust of wind before the rider jumped off, landing without a sound before he raised his head and opened his eyes, showing that he had two different colored eyes His left eye was red while his right was blue, just like the moons in the night sky of Tristain.

At the sight of him, all the girls started to squeal blush furiously. This reaction out of the female population reminded me of similar reactions from an Anime and the guy just screamed Bishōnen. Even Montmorency was looking at the newcomer like the rest of the girls, dealing quite a heavy blow for Guiche. Poor guy.

The Bishōnen looked around, meeting all the gazes everyone, admiration from the girls and hateful from most of the boys, before walking over to us.

"My name is Julio Chesaré." The now named Julio introduced himself with a smile, showing off teeth so white that they literally sparkled as they reflected the sunlight "I'm a transfer student from Romalia. Pleased to meet you all."

I saw Louise blush slightly as every other female brought their hands to their cheeks. For some reason, I had the urge to use my Brotherly Falcon Punch, but I don't know why.

Nevertheless, wanting to be kind I extended a hand out for a greeting. "Likewise. I'm Haru Yamamoto. Allow me to be the first to say welcome to Tristain Academy."

He accepted my hand and smiled. "Thank you. I have a feeling you and I are gonna be very good friends, Haru." He then winked and for some reason, a few girls fainted with their faces all red, and I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I could have sworn I saw steam rising out of them. I saw Louise blush even harder and even Kyoko was blushing.

...My urge to sock the guy in the face just grew.

* * *

**(At the Kitchen)**

_"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Siesta apologized as she burst into the kitchen._

_"Oh, Siesta. About time you showed up." Marteau said. "Oi! Newbie! Get over here!"_

_"Coming boss!" Making their way towards Marteau and Siesta was none other than the guy from last night. "You need something?"_

_Marteau gestured to Siesta. "This is Siesta, one of the maids here at the academy. She's going to show you around the academy. Introduce yourself you two."_

_Siesta bowed before introducing herself. "My name is Siesta. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Likewise." The guy said, bowing himself before introducing himself. "The names Yugo, Yugo Kurenai. Thanks for taking the time to show me around."_

_"Not at all." Siesta said as the two left the kitchen and began to show Yugo around. "I'm glad to help now that extra hands are helping around."_

_Yugo took a look around the place before asking, "Hey Siesta, where are all the students?"  
_

_"Oh, they're all at the Front Grounds." Siesta said. "In case you don't know, our country, Trsitain, is currently at war with Albion so the army drafted all the boys of the school to join the army. Most of the girls are saying goodbye to their loved ones."_

_"I see." Yugo said._

_"Well, enough about that. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Yugo?" Siesta asked, changing the subject. "So, where are you from?"_

_"Well, I can't say much, but my home is very far from here." Yugo said._

_Not liking that vague answer, Siesta asked another question. "So, why did you decide to work here at the academy?"_

_"Well, besides getting a better pay than working at an Inn, it's to make sure my skills stay sharp." Yugo's answer confused the maid. _

_"Skills?"_

_"My skills at cooking." Yugo explained. "You see, it's my dream to be the best cook in the whole world, but there's one obstacle I need to overcome."_

_"Obstacle?"_

_Yugo nodded before explaining. "That obstacle happens to be none other than my rival. You see, he and I were co-workers at a restaurant and when I happen to get a taste of his cooking, I immediately proclaimed him my rival. If I can get past him, then I know I can be the best!" Yugo then suddenly ran off and shouted, "YOU HEAR THAT HARU!? I'M GONNA SURPASS YOU ONE DAY, JUST YOU WAIT!"_

_Siesta was obviously surprised at what Yugo had done as Yugo walked back to the maid. _

_"Sorry about that. I have a habit of shouting things out from time to time." Yugo apologized. _

_"It's...okay." Siesta said. "So you're rival's name is Haru?"_

_Yugo nodded. "That's right."_

_"Well that's kind of funny. I happen to know someone named Haru." Siesta said, blushing a bit when she thought of Haru. _

_"Really? Now that is kinda funny." Yugo said,, chuckling. "I'd like to meet this Haru of yours."_

_"Maybe I can introduce you to him when we're done with the tour?" Siesta suggested. _

_"Sure." _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

After the new transfer student, Julio had given his introduction to everyone, every student then proceeded to class, though most of the female body's attention was still focused on the Bishōnen, even when they all made it to class. I wasn't with the girls who attended the class and was, in fact, in a different class at the moment. That class being me teaching Tabitha, who was my only student. I don't know when it started, but the girl had the guts to just ditch class and come to me for lessons, saying what I taught was far more interesting. Can't blame her since what I taught was from another world after all.

We were currently at my house in a small classroom I had Colbert design on my request when he and I built the place. There was only so much I could do in a library after all. Thankfully, I was never without a lesson to teach to Tabitha. Once she had gotten the hang of Japanese, I started teaching her other things like Math, Science, even some of my world's History. She blazed through Math really, so Science and History were really the only things that caught her interest.

Right now, I was talking about American Revolution as Tabitha had a book in her face. It was always like this, even though she was reading a book, she somehow listen to everything I said. But today. Tabitha was reading a fairly large book and, after being her teacher for the past few months, knew why.

Walking up to the bluenette, I reached and pulled away a manga that was hiding behind the book, surprising her as she looked up, anxious with worry that she had been found out.

I read the title of the manga she was ready and saw that it was Pandora Hearts. I closed the book and turned to Tabitha, ready to pass down judgement.

"No mangas for a week." Tabitha looked like a lightning bolt had struck her. She had really gotten into these mangas.

And if you're wondering how i got my hands on another manga when I had brought so few, I used one of the magic stones and had Golem construct a Manga Ring, yes you heard me right, a Manga Ring. Basically, it just opens a magic circle and I just grab a random Manga I have in mind. I always present Tabitha with a new Manga when ever she does well in my lessons. Looks like she won't be getting one for a while. Which reminds, me, I'll have to confiscate her other mangas I gave her.

"But-!"

"No but's!" I quickly interrupted. I was her teacher and thus, I must be strict at times. "Now, copy down the notes on the board while I read this."

"Hidoi..." Tabitha said in Japanese.

I simply just smirked and began reading. That is until I hard commotion coming from outside. Going to the window to see what was going on, I was surprised to see Agnès and her Musketeer Force along with the girls and the students, including Julio.

"What the hell!" I muttered in confusion. What were Agnès and her Force doing here on campus?

I heard Tabitha getting up from her seat and walking up next to me, looking out the window. We looked at each other and without saying a word, rushed to the door to see what was going on outside, grabbing my Irregular Magic High School blazer along the way

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Attention!" I heard Agnès yell as I saw all the students armed with practice, safety lances.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?" I called out as I made my way with Tabitha.

"Onii-chan." Kyoko said, noticing me.

"I didn't know I missed a student." Agnès said when she saw Tabitha with me.

"What happened?" I asked the girls.

"Agnès here suddenly interrupted class and told us to come out for drills." Kyoko explained.

I looked towards the Captain of the Musketeer Force for an explanation and she responded.

"We have been stationed here in order to provide military training for these students."

"And pray tell me why?" I asked as Tabitha was handed a lance of her own.

"In case I need to remind you Yamamoto, we are at war." Agnès said. "We have to expect the unexpected."

Expect the unexpected...Sounds like a Monday to me. However, what Agnès said is true. While this place may be an academy, it still has its advantages, those advantages being the students here that would make great hostages. If one isn't careful, this place could be used against Tristain. So with that in mind, I shrugged and said, "Carry on."

"Now hold on!" Me and Agnès turned to see Montmorency holding up her hand. "We have no need for training like this." She threw her lance to the ground and brought out her wand. "We're mages. We should be practicing defensive and offensive magic, not majorette tricks."

"Magic, eh?" Agnès said with a kind smile, going to approach the blond, but I stopped her, making her scowl at me. "What are you doing?"

"Let me handle this." I said before turning to the Water Mage. "Montmorency, you say you have no need for this type of training, but that's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"Allow me to teach you the same lesson I gave to Guiche." I said. "Try and hit me with your magic. Go ahead, I won't even draw my sword."

Montmorency looked at me in suspicion before she went to cast. That's when I made my move.

With a burst of speed, I grabbed her wrist, got her into an arm lock from behind, grabbed her wand before sweeping her feet and pushing her to the ground, hard. I'm pretty sure heard a whistle from the new guy.

"Ow!" Montmorency cried out when she crashed to the ground.

"What's wrong? I thought I said you could hit me with your magic?" I asked, putting more pressure on her arm. "You haven't even chanted yet. Come on, what's holding you back?"

"S-Stop! You're hurting me!" Montmorency cried out in pain.

"Onii-chan, let her go!" Kyoko said and so, I did as told and let the blond go, but I still kept her wand.

"Everyone, take a good look at what happened." I shouted to all of the students. "If I were an enemy, she would have been long dead by now. Now listen up for I'm only going to say this once. In real life, you never know what might happen. Even with a wand in your hand, the enemy will not give any of you time to cast even the most basic magic spell. Against an enemy with speed and skill, you all wouldn't even last 10 seconds. It's time to step out of your pampered lives and know what it means to really sweat." I then threw Montmorency back her wand and turned to Agnès, ignoring the glare I got from the water mage. "They're all yours."

Agnès nodded, probably agreeing with what I had just said before turning back to the others. "Now listen up. These are the very basics, skills which will help protect yourself. Begin!"

And with that, the students began training while I went to wall and leaned on it as I observed the girls training, which was pathetic. Not even Guiche was this bad when he started, but these girls have probably never lifted a practice weapon in their life so I can't be too harsh, but just seeing them train was making me yawn. I then face palmed when I saw Kirche and some other girls trying to pair up with Julio. I even heard Kirche calling it a 'private lesson,' but the transfer student declined all of them and approached a familiar pinkette...WAIT, WHAT!?

"Miss Vallière. Actually, may I cal you Louise?" Right then and there, my Big Brother Senses were tingling, warning alarms were going off in my head. "Would you do me the honor of practicing with me?"

Louise looked uncertainly to Kyoko who she had partnered up with. Kyoko made a motion of 'It's okay' before Louise replied with a, "Sure." She went for a lunge, but Julio dodged it easily and quickly caught Louise in his arms.

"No, no, not like that." Julio said as he held Louise close.

"O-Okay." Louise muttered, blushing.

"Korosu..." I muttered as I slowly drew Derf.

_"Oi, aibou, you alright?" _Derf asked, feeling nervous at my sudden killing intent.

I didn't say anything as I continued to glare at the transfer student that had my second little sister in his arms. He wouldn't be having those arms anytime soon if I had anything say about it. Just when I was about to make my way over-

"HARU!" A suddenly, boom voice stopped me and grabbed everyone's attention, including mine's as we all turned to see where that voice had come from.

Turning, I saw a huge dust cloud heading towards us and the one causing it was a guy in a chef uniform with long black hair reaching the end of his neck and a...cross-shaped scar...on his left cheek.

It couldn't be..."Yugo?"

The guy then jumped high into the air, surprising everyone, as he headed towards me, kicking foot ready.

"HARU! SHOKUGEKI!"

...Yep, that's Yugo alright.

* * *

**(Some Time Earlier)**

_"Thanks for showing me around Siesta." Yugo thanked the maid. _

_"Don't mention it." Siesta said. "I'm happy to help. I'm just glad we have new hands to help around. If the male portion of the students weren't gone, this place would be pretty busy, but I guess that's good for you. You'll have time to adjust before the real deal comes back."_

_"Yeah, I guess." Yugo said before he saw some Musketeer troops pass by. "Hey, who're they?"_

_"I don't know. They look like they're from the military." Siesta said. "But why would military troops be doing here at the academy?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Yugo said before he followed the troops. _

_"Ah! Yugo, wait!" But her voice fell to deaf ears. "Oh, what do I do?"_

_With Yugo, he was hiding behind walls and pillars, still following the troops until they came upon an open field where he saw a group of students. _

_"Attention!" Agnès shouted as Yugo watched from a distance. "We will now begin training."_

_"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?"Yugo turned and his eyes widen at the person who just arrived at the scene. _

_"It can't be...Haru?" Yugo muttered in disbelief. _

_From then on, Yugo watched as the vents from before played out, Montmorency refusing to train, Haru showing her the flaw in her beliefs, and thus the students began to train. _

_"It is..." Yugo said before fire seemed to replace eyes completely. "It's my rival!"_

_Yugo then took off running at top speed, heading towards the Yamamoto. _

_"HARU!" Everyone turned to see Yugo running before he surprised everyone by jumping really high in the air, kicking foot out and ready to strike Haru. "HARU! SHOKUGEKI!"_

_Just when Yugo's kick was about to land, Haru spun and threw his own kick, hitting Yugo first before Yugo's landed as the power behind Haru's kick sent Yugo flying and embedding himself into a wall...hard._

* * *

'Yep. That's Yugo.' I thought as everyone was surprised by the sudden appearance of Yugo. He never learns, does he?

"Uh...Is he OK?" One student asked.

"Oh don't worry," I said, taking off Derf and setting him down. "He should be back up in three...two...one..."

And just like I said, Yugo removed himself from the stone wall and turned towards me, smiling despite being kicked into a wall.

"As expected of my rival! That kick was powerful!" Yugo said before he charged towards me. "But this isn't a battle of fists! It's going to be a battle of food!" He then threw a fast punch towards my face. "HARU! SHOKUGEKI!"

I caught his fist and threw one of my own. "No!"

He caught my fist and then we both struggled for power. "Shokugeki!"

"How many times have I told you..." I said before drawing my head back. "I said no!" I then headbutted him, distorting him and making him stumble back. I used this chance to throw a round house kick, but to my surprise, he caught it.

"Don't think a simple headbutt would stop me!" With great strength, he threw me.

I flew over the girls and landed hard on my back, but I quickly got back up only to meet a flying kick to my chest, sending me to ground where he got on top of me and started to beat on my face. After a few hits, I collected my strength and kicked him off me and got on top of him, beating down on his face. After a few hits from me, he kicked me off of him, but I quickly flipped back up on my feet and shot forward with a flying kick to his chest, sending him back a few inches before I threw a roundhouse kick to his head, sending him back to the ground. I went to stomp on him, but he rolled away in time and swept my feet, bringing me down back to the ground. He got back on top of me, grabbed a hold of shirt and used his free hand to beat on me, but I grabbed his shirt and flipped him over and started to beat down on him. This process repeated for about ten times before Yugo threw me off and made some distance for himself, I got back up quickly and we both started down at each other before we both charged at one another.

"HARU! SHOKUGEKI!"

"I SAID NO!"

We both threw a punch and lo and behold, they went past each other as both of us got punched in the face, sending us flying back.

"Haru/Onii-chan!" I heard both the girls making their way over to me to see if I was alright.

"Onii-chan, are you OK?"

"Your face looks horrible."

"I'm fine girls." I assured them, wiping away some blood from my lips as I saw Yugo get back up. He too wiped some blood off his lips and them made his way towards me. The girls got in front of me, but I pushed them aside and approached Yugo.

"I never thought I see you here of all places." I said.

"Yeah. Same here." Yugo said before the both of us made the motion to throw another punch but...

It was actually us going to hug which we did. Haven't had a bro-hug in a long time.

"It's good to see you Yugo." I said. To know that someone I knew was here almost brought me to tears, keyword _almost!_

"It's good to see you too man." Yugo said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The two of us broke the hug and turned to Louise who looked confused. "What is this!? You two were at each others throats minutes ago and now you're all buddy-buddy?"

"Uh, Louise, we're dudes." I said like is was the most obvious thing in the universe. "We fight and then we hug it out. That's how our relationship works."

Yugo nodded in agreement. "What did you expect us to do pinky? Sit down at a table with a cup of tea and cake and talk it out? Can you believe this girl?"

"You can't blame her, women will never understand us men just like how we will never understand women." I said which we both nodded in agreement to.

"I think I need to lay down." Louise said, a hand on her head as if she was having the biggest headache ever. Luckily, Kyoko was there to help with an ice pack at the ready.

"Ahem!" Both me and Yugo turned to see Agnès who looked angry, but then again, she always looked angry. "I hate to brake up...whatever this is, but can you please tell me who this man is?"

"Oh, my apologies." I said before I gestured to Yugo. "This is Yugo Kurenai. A friend of mine. Kyoko, Louise, I think I mentioned him before."

"Wait, you mean this is the co-worker you were talking about?" Louise asked.

I nodded. "That's right. Yugo, introduce yourself."

"What are you, my mom?" Despite throwing that comment, Yugo stepped forth. "The names Yugo Kurenai. Remember it because it's the name that will surpass my rival and become the greatest chef in the world!"

Everyone just gave him strange looks after that claim before a familiar voice was heard.

"Yugo!" I turned and saw Siesta running over to us.

"Ah, Siesta." Yugo said. They know each other?

By the time Siesta made over to us, she was out of breath. Taking a few minutes to herself, she spoke. "Yugo, you can't just run off like that!" Siesta then saw his condition and gasped. "Yugo, what happened to you?"

"I was just reuniting with my rival." Yugo said, pointing to me.

"Wait. You're rival's Haru?" Siesta asked, her head tilting in confusion.

"That's right." Yugo said. "Who knew that the Haru's we were talking about were actually the same person?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion at what they were talking about, but I decided not to ask. Instead, I asked, "Yugo, what are you doing here? No, a better question is how are you here?"

"Well, to answer the what part, I'm here as a new worker in the kitchen." Yugo explained. "As for the how part, I'll explain later. Right now, I gotta clean up and get ready for work. Come one Siesta!" Yugo then took off running, leaving Siesta behind.

"Ah! Yugo, wait!" Siesta called towards the running before quickly following. "See you later Sir Haru! Yugo, wait up!"

I sigh and shook my head at Yugo. That's just like him, always thinking about cooking.

"So that was your friend?" Kyoko asked. "He was...interesting."

"Yeah, he's one of a kind." I said.

"Are you sure you're OK, onii-chan?"

"I'm fine. It's not the first time we've been in fights like these." I said, placing a hand on her head.

"Well, after that sudden unexpected event, I think that's enough training for today." Agnès said. "Everyone, dismissed!"

The students then began to hand back the safety lances and while they were, Julio walked up to me.

"I have to say, I've never seen a more intense trade of fists like that before." Julio commented. "Makes me wonder what you can do with a sword."

"Turst me pretty boy, the last thing you want to do is be the other end of my sword." I said, picking up Derf.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because everyone that's been at the other end has end up dead." I said ominously.

Julio raised an eyebrow not in confusion, but in amusement. "Are you implying that you've killed before?"

"I'm not implying. I'm telling the truth." I said. "What about you? Have you ever taken a life before?"

"That's a secret." Julio said, smiling. "But still, I do want to know what you're like with a blade in hand. Would you honor with a duel?"

"A duel?"

"That's right. All these ladies can't get me to sweat and I prefer something more series than practice." Julio explained. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline." I said, walking away. "I have no reason to fight you. Maybe some other time."

"So you need a reason to fight?" Julio said, making me stop. "Then how about this? The winner of the duel gets a kiss from Miss Vallière. How does that sound?"

The second he stopped talking, I drew Derf and went to take his head, but he showed that he was no amateur, drawing the sword at his waist and blocking my attack, but the power behind my swing sent him skidding across the ground as the sound of our clash caught everyone's attention.

"Hey! What are you two doing!?" Agnès shouted, but I ignored her, glaring at the bishonen.

"Okay pretty boy, now you've got me pissed." I growled. "You want a duel, then you got one! Leave Louise out of this!"

"Hey! What is going on here!?" Louise asked, she and Kyoko making their way over two us.

"Onii-chan, why are you and Mr. Chesaré fighting!?" Kyoko asked.

"Please, call me Julio." Julio said. "Mr makes me sound old."

"If you're wondering what's going on, Julio here asked for a duel with me with the winner getting a kiss from Louise." I explained.

"What!?" Both girls screamed in shock before Louise turned to the blue and red eyed man. "What do you mean kiss!? You're a priest, aren't you? How can you do something like this?"

"Truth be told, in order to come to Tristain, I've temporarily returned to secular life." Julio explained. "That's the reason why I'm allowed to carry a sword...or have relationships."

"Huh?" Louise blushed when Julio took her into a hug.

"Get your hands off my sister!" I yelled, swing Derf down, but he let go of Louise in time to dodge my attack. "I don't care if you're a priest or not, no way lays their hands on my sister like that!"

"Haru..." Louise muttered, surprised at my over-protectiveness.

"Onii-chan has gone into Overprotective Brother mode." Kyoko said.

"You want a duel so badly then fine. I'll give you a duel." I said.

"Hold it you two." Louise said. "Now is not the time to be creating trivial problems like this."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Onee-chan is right. Now is not the time to be fighting each other."

"Sorry girls, but whether you like it not, we're doing this." I said, sheathing Derf. "Tomorrow morning after breakfast. Does that sound good to you?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Julio said, still smiling while sheathing his sword.

Louise sighed before saying. "If you insist on fighting, then at least use wooden swords. I don't know about you Haru, but I do not want you to kill the new student."

I looked at Louise before looking back at Julio. "Wooden swords. Sound good to you ?"

"It's fine." Julio said before pointing the students. "You don't mind having an audience, do you?"

While I wanted to say no, I nodded anyway. I didn't want this to be some kind of show the girls will watch to entertain themselves, but I can use this to show them a few things. Plus, it's not the first time I've fought in a duel with people watching.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Julio said before walking away.

* * *

**(With Yugo)**

_"So you and Sir Haru are friends?" Siesta asked as she and Yugo were washing the dishes together._

_"Yeah. We met when we were both working at the same restaurant." Yugo explained. "I saw him cooking one day at work and when he was called to go fetch some more ingredients, I took a chance to taste whatever he was making and boy was my mouth sent paradise."_

_"Sir Haru's cooking was that good?"_

_"Yeah. Since then, I claimed him to be mt rival." Yugo said. "My dream is to one day be the greatest chef in the world and to know that there was someone better than me out there made me happy. It showed that I still have a lot of work to do in order to be the best. Along the way, I've been challenging him to Shokugekies and out skills in cooking have only gotten better and better." _

_"I heard you say that before when I was running after you." Siesta said, putting the clean plates away. "What is a Shokugeki?"_

_"A Shokugeki a terminology referring to a cooking duel at a school called Tōtsuki Culinary Academy." Yugo explained. "At __Tōtsuki, it's a longstanding tradition that allows students to settle debates and arguments through a duel of their culinary prowess. I actually challenged Haru to a lot of those in the past without even knowing what it was called."_

_"You didn't know what it was called?" Siesta asked, confused. _

_"Yeah. I only found out because I was planning on entering the academy until I was transported to this world. There goes that plan." Yugo said, turning off the sink and wiping his hands off a towel. "I'm surprised you believed me when I said I was from another world."_

_"Well, I am friends with Sir Haru." Siesta said. _

_"Point taken." Yugo said. "By the way, why do you always call Haru 'Sir Haru?'"_

_"Well..." Siesta then began to explain the time when she was taken my Mott only to be saved by Haru. "He helped not only me, but every servant in the household."_

_"So Haru did all that." Yugo said, trying to wrap his head around that his friend actually killed someone. _

_"By the way Yugo." Siesta said. "Since you came from another world like Sir Haru and Miss Kyoko, does that mean you can do magic too?"_

_"Well...Wait. Did you say Haru could use magic?"_

* * *

**(With Haru)**

It was nighttime currently and right now, I was busy sharpening Derf before going to bed.

_"Hey, aibou."_

"Hm?"

_"That guy from earlier, Yugo was his name, he's from your world, right?"_

"That's right." I said. "Why do you ask?"

_"I'm just curious. What's your relationship with him anyway?"_

I set Derf against the and sat next to him. "Well, I guess you can say he's one of the few friends I have back in my world. We met when I was working at the same restaurant with him. One day, I saw a cook make a mistake on some soup and used what knowledge I got from my mother and corrected the mistake. I went away to get some ingredients from the fridge and when I came back, I saw him, having just taken a sip out of the soup before he proclaimed me to be his rival. Since then, we've always gotten into fights and anytime I lost, I would have to fight him in a Shokugeki, a cooking battle of sorts with me winning all the time."

_"You guys sure share an interesting relationship."_

"Yeah, I guess the reason why we get along so well is because we're alike."

_"Alike? Alike how?"_

"Well, Yugo grew up not knowing who his parents were." I explained. "According to him, he was found by two couples and they took care of him, becoming his new parents. Those two couples happen to run a restaurant and that's where Yugo got his passion for cooking from. But, when Yugo turned the age of 13, his father was diagnosed with cancer and died a year later. His mother fell into depression and died a year later, leaving Yugo as an orphan again."

_"You've both lost families and thus can understand one another." _Derf summarized.

"Yeah." I said. "So, switching to a different subject, how do you think I'll do against Julio, Derf?"

_"It all depends on how skillful that Julio guy is, but I can tell that guy was no amateur. He was able to block your attack and the way he acted and how he held that practice weapon, I would be careful if I were you."_

"Thanks for the heads up." I said, getting up and sheathing Derf before getting into bed. "Good night Derf."

_"'Night aibou." _

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

After breakfast, me and Julio met up at the Vestri Court, the very same place I had faced Guiche and where I had my very first duel in this world. All around us were the girls, all looking anxious to see who this would all play out. With wooden swords in our hands, me and Julio waited for Agnès to signal the match to begin. I pulled on the collar of my ZAFT uniform anxiously as Julio looked calm as can be. Derf was currently being held by Kyoko so no Gandalfr powers to help me which was fine.

"Haru!" I turned and saw Yugo push his way through the crowd of girls.

"Yugo? What're you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"And miss a chance to see you fight? Not a chance." Yugo said. "You can't lose to anyone until I beat your ass and have our Shokugeki!"

I shook my head in amusement before turning back to Julio.

"You have an interesting friend." Julio commented.

"He's one of a kind." I said.

"The terms of the duel are simple." Agnès began. "Unconsciousness or surrender mean loss. Are both men ready?"

We both nodded as the girls started to cheer for me.

"Go onii-chan!"

"Win Haru."

Tabitha said nothing and instead waved around a flag that said, "Go Sensei." Where she got the flag, I'll never know.

"Oh, who should I root for? Darling and the transfer student?" I don't want your cheering me anyway, Kirche.

Looking at both us, Agnès announced, "Begin!"

In an instant, I dashed towards Julio, going at him at full strength to see what he was made of. I swung, but he blocked my strike but not without difficulty. He countered with a kicked to my stomach, pushing me off of him. As I held my stomach, I saw him rushing at me. His strikes were both fast and filled with skill, making it difficult to block. If I didn't know better, this guy must be as skilled as that bastard Wardes, maybe even better.

But that didn't scare me as I blocked his next attack and quickly kneed him in the gut, making him stumble back, giving me a chance stab him in the chest, sending him to the ground, but he recovered quicker than I thought as he soon got back up.

"You're even better than I thought you would be." Julio said before he dashed towards me. I took his challenge and dashed towards him as well, our wooden swords meeting as we both met in a deadlock.

"And you're better than I thought." I said as I tried to gain the advantage, but he pushed back with more strength.

We both stepped back, tired from our deadlock and began to circle each other, measuring each other, and waiting to see who would attack first. We both then attacked at the same time, trading blows. When I threw a horizontal slash to his right, he blocked it and slid his sword against mine as the blade headed for my head, but blocked with my forearm, and attempted to knee him again, but like I expected, he didn't fall for the same trick as he blocked with his free hand. Thinking fast, I went to headbutt him, but it seems he had the same idea as with both pulled our head back and slammed against each other. Never took him for someone used his head, pun intended.

We both drew back, holding our heads as we both shook our heads shake off the dizziness.

"It seems we are evenly matched." Julio said.

I silently agreed with him. Julio had speed and skill, two deadly elements for any swordsman. He also had great stamina and had strength to back up his skill. I may be not as skilled or as fast as him without my Gandalrf Runes aiding me, but what I lacked was made up for unpredictability.

"I must say, you are a great fighter." Julio complimented.

"Same to you." I said.

"But, all good things must come to an end." Jullio said. "Shall we end this?"

"Yeah." I said. "Let's finish this!"

With that said, we both charged towards one another and when we were about to clash-

*BOOM!*

The ground in front of us exploded, forcing the both of us to stop and jump back in surprise.

"What the hell!?" Yugo yelled as the dust of dirt cleared to show us who had interrupted the duel.

The thing that appeared was none other than a Phantom! It barely wore anything only signs of clothes were the pants it was wearing,leaving its upper body bare to show that its skin was purple. On top of its head was a single horn,his moth showed sharp teeth, and finally, the Phantom had only one eye.

It was a Cyclops Phantom.

"A Phantom!?" Louise cried out in surprise as the students were screaming in fear, backing away from the creature of despai**r.**

The Phantom roared, beating on its chest like a gorilla. **"Where is target!?Where is Gate!?" **It looked left and right before he stopped at...Julio! **"There Gate is. Now Gate fall to despair!"**

"Not on my watch!" I said before charging towards the Phantom and grabbed him from behind.

**"Weak human! Let Cyclops go!"**

Naturally, I ignored the Phantom's plea as I held it back. "Julio, Agnès! Get everyone out of here!"

Before either of them could do what I asked, Yugo suddenly ran up and kicked the Phantom away.

"Yugo!?" I said in surprise. "Yugo! You and the others need to get away from here!"

"No can do Haru." Yugo said before he stepped forward, facing the Phantom."That guys going to be the next big ingredient for my next dish!"

"Huh?" I said. "Yugo,this is no time to talking about food!"

"Oh, but it is!" Yugo said, pushing me aside. "You see Haru, I have this customer that's very picky. So unless I get what he wants, then he's gonna kill me and I can't die until I achieve my goal!" Yugo then took out a Ring that looked very familiar. "Stand back Haru cause I'm going to show you how I cook these guys up!" Yugo then unbuttoned his blazer to reveal...a gate shaped buckle!

"Masaka!" I said in surprise.

The Cyclops Phantom finally got back up and looked angrily towards Yugo. **"Weak human! Me Cyclops kill you!"**

Yugo just smirked. "Oh yeah? Then come at me and try!"

**DRIVER ON!**

I watched as a belt materialized itself in thin air. That belt...was the Beast Driver!

"Yugo, you..."

Yugo then took out another Ring and slipped it on before he trusted his hand up and rotated it. "Hennnnnnnnnn~shin!"

**SET! O~PEN! L-I-O-N: LION! **

After that, a golden magic circle appeared from the Beast Driver and went through him, donning Yugo in an armor I knew all too well.

Yugo was donned in a black bodysuit which covered him from head to shin and forearms were in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlined on the front. The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold on the left, styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on his left shoulder. On the left side of the belt was a chain that held Beast's Mantle Rings, made up of an assortment of different colors. Finally, the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large green, bg like eyes and a white mouth plate, making it look like a beast's mouth.

Yugo had just transformed to...Kamen Rider Beast!

"Yugo. You're...Beast!?"

"That's right. Crazy huh." Yugo said before turning towards Cyclops. "Alright ugly, sorry to keep you waiting."

Everyone besides me stared in amazement as Yugo prepared to duke it out with the Phantom.

"Onii-chan's friend is a-"

"Kamen Rider..." Louise finished for Kyoko.

"Haru, step back." Yugo said. "I got this guy."

Snapping out of my stupor, I got back up and walked up next to Yugo. "No can do Yugo."

"Uh, dude, not to be rude, but this is a Phantom we're talking about." Yugo said. "And last I checked, I'm the only one here who can take it on."

"That's what you think." I said before putting on my default Rings.

"Those are-!" I smirked at his reaction as I scanned the Driver On Ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The WizarDriver materialized and I wasted no time flipping the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" I shouted before flipping the visor of my Ring and scanning it.

**FLAME! PLEASE! ****FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

In seconds, I was donned in my Flame Style armor.

"So Siesta was telling the truth when she said you could use magic." Yugo said.

"That's right." I said before slipping on the Connect Ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Sticking my hand through the circle, the rest of it appeared next to Kyoko. "Kyoko, can I have Derf please?"

The minute I felt weight in my hand, I pulled back and drew out Derf as the WizarSwordGun.

_"Another Phantom huh? Not that I'm complaining, but we could really use more variety in our enemies."_

Yugo jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! Did that sword just talk?"

"That's right." I said, showing Derf off. "Yugo, meet Derf. Derf, meet my friend Yugo."

_"Nice to meet you kid. Aibou's been telling me a lot about you."_

"It's nice to meet you...Mr. Talking Sword." Yugo said awkwardly.

**"Hey!" **Both me and Yugo turned back to the Phantom. **"You two keep on talking or we gonna fight?"**

"Sorry Mr. Cyclops, but thanks for waiting for us like a good villain should." Yugo said before he lowered his hand to his Driver as a handle appeared. Drawing it out, Yugo pulled out Beast's signature weapon, the Dice Saber. "My sword may be unable to talk, but it can still kick your sorry ass."

**"That's what you think." **Cyclops said before it held up two hand fulls of Ghoul Stones and threw them to the ground, conjuring up some Ghouls. **"Keep them busy! Me go after Gate!"**

"That's what you think!" I said before turning to Yugo. "Yugo, if that customer is who I think it is, then go after the Phantom. I'll take care of these grunts."

"Thanks man!" Yugo said before we both charged towards the Ghouls. We both blocked their lances and struck back before I took care of most of them and opened a small path for Yugo.

"Go!" He nodded and quickly ran off. Once gone, I threw the Ghouls I was holding before twirling Derf as I counted about 15 to 20 Ghouls. "Sa, Showtime da!"

* * *

**(With Yugo)**

_"Hold it right there, main dish!" Yugo shouted as Cyclops was about to go after the transfer student. _

**_"Ancient Wizard. Your old tricks do nothing on me."_**

_"Oh really? Then why don't we test out that theory?" Yugo said before he called out to Julio. "Hey! Pretty boy! You and the others might want to step back."_

_Julio just shrugged before he and everyone backed away in order to not get caught in the crossfire. _

_"Now, as Kosuke would say, Sa...Lunchtime da!" Yugo said before he charged towards the Phantom who roared and met his challenge._

**(BGM: Beastbite by Rider Chips)**

_Yugo landed the first attack, a slash to the chest, but it didn't seem to affect Cyclops. He tried a couple more times, but they all had the same affect as the first. Cyclops then threw a punch to Yugo's chest, sending his flying. _

**_"Hahaha! See? Your weak attacks no work on Cyclops!"_**

_"Okay, so he has some pretty hard skin, nothing I can't overcome." Yugo said, getting back up. "I've cracked lobsters harder than you!" He then went on the attack again. He slashed again, but it still had no affect. Trying something different, he threw a punch and a kick, but Cyclops grabbed the kick and began to slam Yugo down repeatedly on the ground before throwing him to a tree. _

**_"Give up. Your old magic no work on mighty Cyclops!"_**

_"Don't get so confident." Yugo said before he slipped on a Ring that was colored red and had a bull head. "I"m just getting warmed up!" Yugo then slammed the Ring down on his Driver. _

**BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

_Extending his right arm out, a crimson magic circle appeared and slid over his arm, solidifying it into a red mantle with a red bull head on his right shoulder. This was the Buffa Mantle._

_**"What the!?"** The Phantom said in surprise. Everyone else too was shocked at Yugo's strange magic. _

_"What? Never seen a bull head on a red mantle?" Yugo asked before he crouched down, aiming the Buffa Mantle at the Phantom like a battering ram. He kicked off some dirt before he charged towards the Phantom who got over its shock and stood its ground. _

_In a matter of seconds, Yugo rammed into Cyclops, pushing him back as Cyclops tried to over power the beast-themed wizard, but he was unable to overpower the new strength of Yugo who pushed the Phantom back, sending it flying through an academy wall. _

_"Ole!" Yugo joked as Cyclops got back up, angry. _

**_"You pay for that!" _**_Cyclops said before he dug his hands into the ground and gave out a huge grunt before he ripped off a huge chunk of earth, holding it over him with great strength before throwing the huge thing towards Yugo the the rest of the students. _

_"Shit!" Yugo cursed, looking behind him, thinking what could happen to the students behind him if he didn't do something quickly. Thinking fast, he shifted his Dice Saber to his left hand and spun the wheel, making the dice inside his sword spin before he stopped it with his Buffa Ring. _

**FOUR! BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**

_"Good enough!" Yugo said before he swung at the boulder as a crimson magic circle appeared and four buffalo came stampeding out. All four crashed into the huge chunk of earth and exploded, taking the chunk of earth with them as tiny bits of dirt fell on everyone. "Whew! Crisis one averted, now for the second one." He turned his attention back to Cyclops who was now pissed, pounding his fists on his chest. "I think it's time to end this." With that said, Yugo threw away the Dice Saber and punched the left slot of his Driver with his left hand, Ring first. _

**KICK STRIKE! GO! BUFFA MIX!**

_Leaping into the air, Yugo went to finish Cyclops off with a flying kick as a large flaming image of a bull head surrounded him. Cyclops roared before he threw a punch towards Yugo. Both of them struggled for power, but with one last push, Yugo gain the upper hand and his attack struck Cyclops on the chest, an explosion occurring soon after. _

**(BGM End)**

_Yugo sighed before as all that remained of the creature of despair was a golden magic circle that soon flew into the Beast Driver._

*GUUUUUUUUUUUUUULP!*

_Yugo smirked under his helmet as he petted the Beast Driver. "Today's entree is, the Phantom Cyclops. Enjoy your meal, Chimera." _

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

Spinning Derf in gun form like Robocop, I spun and shot fireballs at the remaining Ghouls who exploded upon being hit. Once I saw every Ghoul now destroyed, I returned to my civilian form and sheathed Derf.

Turning to see how Yugo was doing, I saw him come out of a hole in the academy wall, now back in his civilian form as wall. Good, he won, not that I ever doubted him. I made my way over to him as he was dusting himself off.

"You OK Yugo?" I asked.

"I'm fine, nothing serious." Yugo said as we made our way to the others. "Is everyone alright?"

They all nodded as both Louise and Kyoko approached us.

"Yugo-san, that was amazing!" Kyoko said.

"I thought Haru's magic was unique, but yours is just bizarre." Louise commented.

Yugo smiled sheepishly as I approached Julio.

"You alright?"

He nodded. "Thanks to your friend, that Phantom didn't lay a single finger on me. I guess I owe him."

"You can make it up to him when he's trying out new recipes." I said. "Guess we'll have to postpone our duel another time."

"I guess so." Julio said before he offered his hand. "You were a great opponent none the less. I hope we get to face each other again."

"Yeah, me too." I said. While I hate him for trying to get close with Louise, he's earned my respect in our duel.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was met with the face of one of the Musketeer Force members.

"Yes? How may I help you?" I asked.

"My name is Michelle, I am the Vice-Captain of the Musketeer Force." The now named Michelle introduced herself before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Codename Zero. Emergency call."

My expression turned serious when I heard what she said. I nodded and she pulled back. "I've already informed the others. Follow me."

I did as told and followed the Vice-Captain. Knowing that Codename Zero meant that me and the girls were about to go on mission on behalf of Henrietta, the Queen. Looks like it's time to get to work.

* * *

Michelle led me through the academy to the section they had under their control. Stepping inside, I saw Agnès with the girls with her and a hooded figure.

"Good job. Step outside and keep guard." Agnès ordered.

Michelle saluted like a proper soldier before stepping outside, revealing Julio behind the door.

"Julio?" I was confused at this point. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as your teammate." Julio said.

"Teammate?"

"That's right. He is your teammate." I turned towards the hooded figure who removed her hood to reveal-

"Henrietta." I said, not surprised. If me and the girls were getting called for a mission, then there was a chance that Henrietta would meet up with us herself.

"Princess!" Both girls cried out surprise before they bowed down to one knee.

Henrietta gestured for them to stand up, signalling them to rise. "Please you two, no need for formalities." She then turned to me and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Haru."

"Been a week since we've seen each other." I said.

"Louise, Kyoko, Haru, I'd like to thank you three for the other day." Henrietta said, talking about the incident with Wales.

"No, it was nothing." Louise said. "I'm sorry for my familiar's rudeness that day." Louise then tried to get me to bow, but I stood my ground. Any respect Henrietta earned from me was now gone after the whole Wales incident. It's gonna take a while for her to regain that respect.

"There's no need for you to apologize." Henrietta said. "It was thanks to the actions of you three that I was saved. And I'm sure Wales feels the same way."

No one chose to speak at the mention of Henrietta's dead lover. After a moment a silence, Julio walked up.

"I heard about the matter with Prince Wales from His Holiness." Julio said. "Was it truly Albion's conspiracy?"

"It was." I said. "Prince Wales, who had died back in Albion, was brought back to life thanks to the power of the Ring of Andavari. With it, Albion controled Wales and attempted to kidnap Henrietta, but we managed to stop it and put Wales back where he belongs."

"Your Majesty, why is Julio-san here?" Kyoko asked.

"Romalia's pope, His Holiness, senses danger from Albion as well, so he sent me to lend my hand to the Princess." Julio explained.

"Both he and I wish to avoid war." Henrietta said, looking out the window. "But, the situation is profound." She then turned and looked at each of us one by one. "Louise, Kyoko, Julio, Agnès, and Haru. You are my most trusted people and those I can rely on. Please, help me in protecting this country."

Everyone nodded, words not needed.

"So in other words, you've concentrated your forces in this Academy." I said.

"Is that a problem?" Henrietta asked.

"No. Knowing you, you have no intention of subjecting this school to the dangers of war." I said.

Henrietta nodded. "That's right. I honestly want to borrow your powers for the sake of peace. Will you cooperate?"

I didn't answer as I said, "Kyoko, Louise, can you and the others leave the room? There's something I need to discuss with Her Majesty."

"Huh?"

"And what would that be?" Agnès asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"It's fine Agnès." Henrietta said before she gestured for everyone to leave the room. Once everyone had left and it was only me and Henrietta, she asked, "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

I said nothing at first and gestured to the door. Seeing what I meant, she casted a silencing spell so no one could ease drop on us.

Once I was sure everything was okay, I spoke. "Does anyone else know?"

"About what?"

"My secret as Mage Killer."

"No. Only I know." Henrietta said. "I haven't spoken a word to anyone about it."

I looked into her eyes and could tell that she wasn't lying. "Good. I like it if you kept it that way."

The room then fell into silence again before Henrietta spoke up. "You did not answer my question. Will you cooperate with me in keeping the peace?"

"Depends." I said. "Tell me honestly. Just how much do you actually trust me?"

"...To tell you the truth, not that much." Henrietta admitted. "Your acts as the Mage Killer has made it difficult for me to know if I can trust you or not. It's one thing to kill someone, it's another when you kill a Noble, but when you go out and kill so many Nobles, I just don't know anymore. Why do you keep on killing so many Nobles?"

"Cause it's because of them that many commoners are suffering." I said. "You've seen what these Nobles are like Henrietta. Talking to them to change their ways will never work. If I don't act, then who will?"

"While it's true that your actions have made the lives of many people better, it's only through fear that the Nobles are watching how they treat commoners." Henrietta said. "There's no respect for one another, there's no understanding between them, it's just fear."

"Better fear than nothing." I said.

"Haru, if you keep on going down this path, you will never have the chance to turn back." Henrietta said. "Mage Killer, the very name sends chills down even the most greatest of Nobles. Your actions are so great that they've spread throughout the four kingdoms. Is that what you want, Haru? Do you want people to fear you?"

"No, but if what I do makes the lives of many better, then so be it." I said. "Both of us know how most of the Nobles are like. If nothing is done, sooner or later, you're gonna be finding yourself in a Civil war with commoners on one side and Nobles on the other. It similar event has happened long ago in my world and it didn't end so well. Something must be done now or else there might not even be future for this country."

"You don't think I know that?" Henrietta said, looking ready to shout. "I know full well what might happen, but the way you're going about it is not the right way! If you insist on going down this road, then you'll end up dead and alone."

"That's fine with me." What I said shocked Henrietta. "If I die in the end, then so be it. My life's not important anyway. The cold hard fact is that god doesn't care who ends up dead as all die in the end. Besides..." I then made my way to the door. "I've been alone for most of my life anyway." I then opened the door before saying, "You have my help in aiding you Henrietta. That's all I can say."

"Haru!" I then stepped out, closing the door behind me as I walked past the others.

"Onii-chan?"

I ignored everything around me as I continued to walk.

* * *

_Henrietta just stood there, staring at the door where Haru had just made his exit. It didn't take a genius to see that she was beyond shocked. What Haru had just said to her shook her to her core. _

_"'If I end up dead, then so be it?'" Henrietta repeated what Haru had said to her. "How can...how can someone just say something like that with no emotion whatsoever!? He's been alone for most of his life? That can't be true! How can he talk about himself like that?"_

_Henrietta clenched the Engage Ring on her finger tightly. "Haru, don't you know that you're surrounded with so many friends who care for you? How can...How can you just say that like it's nothing!?"_

_To say Henrietta was worried for Haru was an understatement. She was beyond worried...and scared for the teen. _

* * *

**And done! Finally! After two months, I'm done! So sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but what can I say? I love doing my other stories too. I hope you all loved today's chapter, we got to see Julio, my OC, Yugo Kurenai aka this world's Kamen Rider Beast! At last, Wizard's secondary rider has appeared and will now aid Haru and the others in their fight against the Phantoms and other things. **

**Now, before I sign off, I've made an omake for Halloween. I fell that I won't be able to make a Halloween special, especially with how many stories I have so I dialed it down to this. Hope you enjoy. **

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**

* * *

**Omake: The Ghost Of Halkegnia**

If one were to look at this right now they would think that that person must have been high as Haru was, now as Wizard, was busy getting tossed around.

"Dammit! What the hell is attacking me!?" Haru cursed as he got back up and started to shoot at random places, but he felt someone grabbing him from behind and threw towards a tree.

"Shit! This is getting me no where!" Haru cursed as he got back up and looked left and right. "If he's invisible, that I get, but I haven't hit a single thing!"

_"I don't know about that. I don't know about you aibou, but I'm starting to get a little chilly."_

"How does a sword get cold?" Haru asked but something slashed him and sent him flying.

"Fuck! What do I do?!" Haru thought outloud.

_**"How about you stop relying on your human eyes and start using my eyes."**_

"Reaper? What are you talking about?"

_**"Just pour some of my power into your eyes and you'll see what I mean."**_

Haru didn't get it, but he tried it our anyway and the next thing he knew, he saw something attacking him.

"Whoa!" Reacting quickly, Haru blocked the attack and kicked it back as Reapers Aura covered his both and Derf.

Now that Haru could see what was attacking, he was surprised to see something that didn't look like a Phantom at all.

"What the hell are you?" Haru asked.

**"Hm? You can see me? What powers you have must be allowing you to see and touch me, but that won't stop me from killing you!"**

Haru got into a defensive when the creature charged towards him, but to his surprise, someone appeared and slashed the creature with a sword.

"Who...are you?"

The person turned to reveal what he looked like.

The person wore mostly black armor with neon orange lights all over his body with a white eye in the center of his chest. He also wore a hoodie as the person wore an bright orange helmet with two compound eyes that, in Haru's option, made him look like Deadpool as a large horn was on the center of his head.

"You can...see me?" The mysterious armored person asked.

Before Haru could answer, the creature that attacked him earlier got back up and yelled in rage.

"We'll talk later. We got to deal with this Ganma before it causes anymore chaos." The mysterious person said.

"Right." Hari said before he readied Derf. "By the way, you have a name?"

"...Ghost." The now named Ghost said. "Kamen Rider Ghost."

"I see." Haru said before he froze. "Wait, did you just say...Kamen Rider?"

"Yeah."

...

...

...

"THEY'VE ALREADY FINISHED DRIVE AND STARTED A NEW SERIES!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

If one looked inside Haru's Underworld, they would have seen Grim Reaper facepalming.

_**"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?"**_

**Omake End**


	20. CH 17: The Vallière Family

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you the next chapter of my Wizard story. I've been working on my others fics, but now I've got the time to bring you guys this next chapter. Sorry for the wait. As always, before we begin, cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now everyone, get ready for...IT'S SHOWTIME! **

* * *

**CH 17: It's Duel in the ****Vallière Family **

* * *

****(******Last Time)**

"With all these boys being drafted for the army, it looks like the army is really going to march into Albion."

"My name is Julio Chesaré. I'm a transfer student from Romalia. Pleased to meet you all."

"The names Yugo, Yugo Kurenai. Thanks for taking the time to show me around."

"HARU! SHOKUGEKI!"

**DRIVER ON!**

"Yugo, you..."

"Hennnnnnnnnn~shin!"

**SET! O~PEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

"Now, as Kosuke would say, Sa...Lunchtime da!"

"Louise, Kyoko, Julio, Agnès, and Haru. You are my most trusted people and those I can rely on. Please, help me in protecting this country."

"If you insist on going down this road, then you'll end up dead and alone."

"I've been alone for most of my life anyway."

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Them we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. The we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly, Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another ans a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(Now)**

It's been a week since both Julio and Yugo have arrived at Tristain and since my argument with Henrietta. While I was happy that one of my best friends was here with me in this world, the argument I had with Henrietta soured my happy mood. The girls have asked what I talked with Henrietta, but I refused to say anything until they stopped asking.

As for Yugo, things seem to be going okay with him. Like the other workers, he does things like clean around the place and cook in the kitchen. The minute the students here got a taste of Yugo's cooking, they all nearly died in pleasure. Seems his culinary skills have improved since I last saw him. He's getting along with the other workers and, I don't know if it was my imagination, but he seems to be getting a little close to Siesta, but that's just my option.

As for Julio, the transfer student was getting along well with the students...okay, more like they were attracted to him as the girls could not stop gushing over him. The guy has me wary, because I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw Louise steal a few glances at him. That alone has got me on edge. Luckily, Kyoko was that same as Louise.

Right now, I was preparing breakfast for the girls as they had gotten out of bed and, as usual, they were a mess. Since no one was here to judge her, Louise was allowed to be a little messy since she had to maintain an image, being a Noble and all, Maybe that's one of the reasons why she chose to stay here from now on, to act normally and not be weighed down by her Noble duties. Of course, once she was out of the house, it was back to Noble Tsudere Louise.

"Here you go, you two." I said, laying down the food. Wanting to make up for my bad behavior, I thought I make something special today. Hopefully, they don't faint after the first bite.

"Eh? Onii-chan, what is this?" Kyoko asked as the smell of the food woke the girls up completely.

"It's an apple risotto." I said. "Go on, have a taste."

"A risotto?" Kyoko said.

"There are finely diced apples in here." Louise pointed out. "Why did you make this?"

"Well, I thought I make up for how I was acting for the past few days and decided to make one of the many creations I've created when I fought Yugo in a Shoukugeki." I explained. "Since you too are always a mess when waking up, I thought of something to wake you girls up and chose to make this. Go ahead, it's good."

"Well, if you say so." Louise said as she and Kyoko picked up their spoons and and scooped up a spoonful before eating it.

The results...

"I-I-I-I-I-It's amazing!"

Were just as I expected.

"You like it?" I said with a small smile. "The apples lend a crisp texture and a mellow sweetness. The onions have been simmered till they impart a silky texture to the risotto while the bacon pieces serve as accents, fusing the gentle apple flavor into the entire dish. The rice is on the soft side, so it's gentle on the stomach. You like it?"

"Like it? Haru, this is perfection!" Louise practically shouted before both girls blushed.

"Hm? What's wrong?" I asked until I heard the sound of water dripping. Don't tell me...

"Onii-chan...May we go change?" Kyoko asked.

It happened again. I still don't understand why people always orgasm themselves every time they try my cooking.

"Go ahead." I said, grabbing a towel as the girls left at super sonic speed.

I sighed as I cleaned up the mess. Maybe I should have toned down the flavor a bit.

While cleaning, I took a spoonful and popped it into my mouth. ...Not as good, I've gotten rusty.

"O-Onii-chan." Turning, I saw the girls, now changed with Louise in her uniform and Kyoko in her Black Order uniform. "We love the food that you made, but I don't think we can eat it."

"Figures." I said. "Guess I'll just stick to cooking normal dishes."

"You should do that." Louise said. "Also...this never happened."

"Agreed." I said before throwing the towel into the basket. I'll have to clean that up later.

*BAM!*

We all jumped when the sound of the door opening loudly was heard. Who the hell could be here this early in the morning?

"Chibi-Louise!" Chibi-what now?

Walking to the door, we saw a women older than all of us. She had blond hair and wore glasses. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse with an ankle length purple skirt and brown shoes.

"B-B-Big sister Eleanor!" Wait, BIG SISTER!? This woman is Louise's big sister!?

"Big sister!?" Kyoko said in surprise.

"Aren't you up early?" The now named Eleanor said. "That's convenient for me. Hurry up and get your things packed."

"Huh?"

"Get moving!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, getting in between the two as Louise looked really afraid. "What's going on?"

"And who are you?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm Louise's Familiar." I said. "Who are you, barging into my house all of a sudden."

"I'm Louise's older sister, Eleanor." The woman properly introduced herself. "I'm here to take my little sister here home."

"What!?" Both me and the girls said in surprise.

* * *

**(With Yugo)**

_"Thanks again for helping, Yugo." Siesta said as she and Yugo carried baskets full of laundry._

_"It's nothing, really." Yugo said. "I really had nothing to do since Marteau kicked me out of the kitchen."_

_Siesta giggled as she remembered what had happened. Since Yugo arrived, he showed of his culinary skills which were amazing. One bite out of one of his meals and Siesta thought she was in heaven. It was that good. Yet, Yugo insists that Haru was a batter cook. She wasn't the only one who got a taste out of Yugo's cooking, saying how good it was, however, Marteau got angry when he got a taste for himself and said that he refused to be out cooked so he kicked Yugo out of the kitchen and has been trying to improve his cooking skills, with little success. _

_"Please hold on, Eleanor!" Both Yugo and Siesta blinked before turning to see Eleanor dragging Louise while both Haru and Kyoko followed close behind. _

_"What is going on?" Siesta asked. _

_"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Yugo said, setting down his baskets. "Sorry I have to leave, but if it involves Haru, I gotta check this out. See ya!"_

_With that, Yugo waved Siesta goodbye before running up to the four. "Hey! What's going on here?"_

_"Yugo." Haru said. _

_"And who are you?" Eleanor asked. _

_"Names Yugo. I work here." _

_"You're one of the servants here...I'll guess you do." Eleanor said. _

_"Eh?" Before Yugo knew what hit him, he was being dragged by Eleanor._

_"What rowdy people." Julio, who had watched everything from a distance, commented as he saw the carriages leave. _

* * *

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Yugo asked after an hour after he was thrown into this small carriage with me. The girls were in the carriage with Louise's older sister, Eleanor, which was behind us, so it was just me and Yugo.

"Apparently, Louise's mother sent Louise's big sister here in order to bring her home." I explained as Derf laid next to me, asleep. I'm surprised he didn't wake up from all the noise that Eleanor and Louise made. "That's all Eleanor said before she dragged off Louise. With no other choice, me and Kyoko followed."

"That woman seemed a little bossy." Yugo said, looking through the tiny window. "Think the girls are alright with her?"

"I hope so." I said. I wasn't getting my hopes up after seeing her attitude. It took all of my will to hold back my trigger finger. I've been getting a little trigger happy as of late.

"So, since we're in here alone...Shokugeki?"

"No."

"C'mon! It's been so long since we've faced one another." Yugo said, bringing out a set of cooking tools...out of no where...where the hell was he carry that? "Let's battle!"

"No!" I said. "I thought you said you weren't gonna battle me until you graduated from that famous cooking academy you were talking about."

"Yeah, well, that plan's down the drain once I found myself here in this world." Yugo said before looking at his belt buckle, the Beast Driver. "I still can't believe that we're actually Kamen Riders."

"I know what you mean." I said, looking at my own Driver. "I had a hard believing it too when I first transformed." I then looked at Yugo's Beast Driver. "Although, I have it easier than you."

Yugo knew what I meant and said, "Don't worry, Haru. As long as I keep serving Chimera, he won't eat me."

"That's the thing, you have to keep serving him." I said. "I know you like attending to customers, Yugo, but I don't think this is one customer you can handle."

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, I'm just worried for you." I said. "You know I don't have a lot of friends."

"You mean after what happened to-" Yugo quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from mentioning _her. _"Sorry. I know you don't like to talk about the subject."

"It's fine." I said. "That fact I'm not mad when you mention her is one of the many reason's you're my friend."

"Still, I know it's a subject you'd rather avoid." Yugo said, speaking the truth. He then changed the subject. "I wonder how Sato's doing?"

I shrugged. "Who knows."

* * *

**(Six Hours Later)**

"So this is Louise's home." I said. I will say one thing.

The place was HUGE! I've invaded a lot of mansions, but this one takes the cake.

Yugo whistled as he got out the luggage. "Now that is a mansion."

I nodded, getting out the rest of the luggage as me and Yugo followed the girls inside where we were greeted with two long rows of butlers and maids.

"Welcome home, Miss Eleanor and Miss Louise." Both groups said at exactly the same time. Wonder how much practice that took.

"Louise, you're back." A voice I can only describe as happiness incarnate came from up front. Turning, I saw a woman older than us, but was younger than Eleanor. She had the same shade of pink hair as Louise as well as the same eyes, but she was more developed than Louise and was garbed in a white dress. To tell you the truth, she looked a little like Lacus Clyne from Gundam Seed. "Welcome home, Louise."

"Big sister Cattleya!"At the sight of her, Louise took off running and jumped into the woman's arms with a smile I've only see on her when ever she's taking care of Kyoko when I'm unable to. It actually brought a smile to my face to see Louise so happy.

"She's so beautiful." Kyoko commented which Yugo nodded in agreement.

"Oh my, how you've grown." Cattleya said in a kind voice. "You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"How are you doing?" Louise asked. "How is your health?" Her health? Is she ill or something?

"It's still the same." Cattleya smiled.

"Cattleya..." Louise said sadly.

"Don't worry. It's the usual." Cattleya said, cupping Louise's cheek.

"Cattleya." Eleanor said, walking up to her. "Where's mother? I need to speak to her about a few family matters."

"She's busy right now and will be for a while, but we can talk about it over dinner." Cattleya answered with a smile despite Eleanor's tone a scowl. Something tells me that I'm going to like this woman. "Besides, I think Louise would like to look presentable before that so I'm going to take our sister to go pick out a dress." With that, she dragged Louise away with Louise following almost willingly, probably to just get away from Eleanor.

"Wait, Cattleya." Louise stopped her bis sister and asked, "Can we take Kyoko with us?"

"Kyoko?" Louise pointed over to us and Kyoko waved nervously. "Well, I don't see why not. Is she a friend?"

"Something like that." Louise said before waving to Kyoko. "Come on Kyoko."

"Um..." Kyoko seemed nervous, not knowing what to do. "What should I do, onii-chan?"

"You should go." I insisted. "That woman is technically your big sister too."

Kyoko thought about it before smiling at my knowledge. She made her way to Louise and Cattleya and walked away with them, Louise and Kyoko smiling.

"Now ain't that a nice sight." Yugo said which I nodded in agreement.

"Hmph. You." Eleanor pointed yo Yugo. "Make yourself useful and go help the cooks prepare dinner."

"Bossy much?" Yugo muttered before two servants walked up to him to show him the way. "See ya, Haru."

"See ya." I said as Yugo walked away, handing over the luggage he was carrying to two other servants.

"You." Eleanor then pointed to another servant who winced at her tone. "Take the runt's Familiar to the room he'll be using."

"Yes, my lady." The butler bowed before turning to me, giving me a look I didn't like one bit. "Follow me mister..."

"Just call me Haru."

"Then, Mister Haru, please come with me. I'll show you to your suite."

Despite the sarcasm in his voice, I followed the guy anyway, taking note of any corners and recognizable things like paints to make sure I wouldn't get lost if I was alone. That is, until we came upon a door that looked like it led to to a storage shed which I have the feeling is does.

"This shall be your room for now, Mister Haru." The butler said before taking his leave with an expression that I could only describe as idiotic an expression I would see on most Nobles before I killed them.

"Geez, what I ever do to that guy?" I said out loud, opening the door and entering the room. There were a couple of barrels and crates as well as a couple of sacks full of manor, making the room smell a little, but it didn't bother me that much. There were steel bars above to provide some air in as a pile of hay lay right under it. I stared at the pile of hay before saying, "So, we meet again, Mr. Pile of Hay. Looks like I'll be sleeping on you again today."

_"Please tell me you're not actually talking to a pile of hay."_

"Oh! Derf." I turned to the talking sword. "When did you wake up?"

_"The minute we arrived here. Nice place you're staying at."_

"Thanks. It's not much, but with a bit of tidying up, I think I can make this place livable." I joked with my partner, taking him off and laying him against the wall. "So, what's you option about the people here?"

_"Well, the blond seemed like a total bitch, but the other sister looks like someone you can get along with. That servant, however, is like a lot of other servants I've seen throughout my years. Thinking they're superior because they've been serving a family their whole life while you only spent a few months working for their daughter, the third and youngest no less. Sorry to say aibou, but you're going to be seeing a lot more of those if you stay around here."_

I couldn't help but sigh. "Great. Just what I need. Arrogant and stuck up servants. Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well get ready for dinner. Gotta look presentable for the family." With that, I took out the Dress Up Ring and was about to scan it when someone knocked on my door. Putting away the Ring, I opened the door and was met with the same servant from before, carrying a uniform the resembled his and the other butlers around here.

"Here." He practically shaved the thing into my hands. "Put this on and come with me. As long as you are here, you are to help out."

"Yay me." I said in a bland tone as I closed the door before tossing away the uniform. There was no way I am wearing that. If I'm gonna look like a butler, then I'm gonna do it my way...which is also known as cosplay.

**DRESS UP! PLEASE!**

In an instant, I was garbed in the butler uniform I had used for the Exhibition months ago, you know, the one that looked the one Sebastian wore from Black Butler.

"If I do say so myself, I'd make one hell of a butler." I said, adjusting the tie.

_"You can say that again."_

"Well, best get going. See ya Derf." I said before exiting through the Derf where I saw the butler waiting for me.

"What the!? What happened to the uniform I gave you!?"

"Didn't like it so I took out a spare and putted it on." I said.

"Why you-!" He calmed down before he did anything rash. "What...can you do?"

"I'm a pretty good cook if you're asking what I can do around the mansion." I said.

"I see. Then go help out in the kitchen. I have more important things to take care of." And with that, he left.

"He didn't even tell me where the hell is the damn kitchen." I muttered, but considering the smell of food in the air, I guess it wasn't needed. Following my sense of smell, I made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"Well doesn't this bring back memories." Yugo commented as he and I laid down the food the was to be served for tonight's dinner. Judging from their smell and how they look, Yugo didn't cook any of these. "You were a waiter back when you started out at the restaurant we both worked out."

"And you were the guy everyone dumped their chores on." I shot back, laying down the utensils next to each plate.

"Hey. If those bastards wanted to be lazy, let them. The boss valued hard workers and he later fired those guys soon after." Yugo said. "It's thanks to him that the both of us got to work in the kitchen."

"I still wonder how we got in there. We were just decent cooks. Our skills were as good as the others there." I said, laying down the napkins.

"Yet he still let us in and I'm grateful." Yugo said once he finished laying down everything. "It's thanks to him that were introduced to so many different cooking techniques and recipes we thought weren't even possible."

"True." I said before looking around the room. "Still, is this table really necessary? It's only going to be five people dining tonight."

The room was pretty big as chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the table in front of us was long enough to fill in for 30 people.

"Nobles always have meetings with other people." Yugo said. "That's the reason for the long tables, even if it's not needed at times."

I nodded at his logic before the same, arrogant guy from before came over to us. Apparently, he's also been harassing Yugo too. Ugh, why can't this guy just leave us alone?

"It seems you too are not as bad as I thought." The guy said in that same arrogant tone he's been using for a while. For a guy that says he has better things to do, he sure has a lot of free time to nag at us.

"It's not the first time we've had to serve people." Yugo said, looking calm, but really he wanted to punch the guy. I was on the same boat, but we've both dealt with our share of arrogant workers so we held back.

"So it seems." The guy said as he admired our work.

The sound of the door opening got our attention. Turning, we saw all the female components of the Vallière family walk in along with Kyoko. Both Eleanor and Cattleya were still wearing the same clothes, but both Louise and Kyoko had changed. Louise wore a green emerald dress while Kyoko wore sapphire blue dress. I couldn't help but think of my Hurricane and Water Styles. With the four was a women who looked like an older version of Louise who I guess must be Louise's mother.

"Onii-chan/Haru?" Both girls looked at me in surprise, probably surprised that I was dressed up like a butler.

"Yo." I greeted casually, getting glares from both the butler and Eleanor, but I ignored them. "You girls sure dressed up pretty tonight."

"Well, we wanted to look presentable tonight." Louise said before she and the others took their and Eleanor took seats up in the front with their mother as Cattleya took a seat next to Eleanor and Kyoko took a seat next to Louise, getting a few glares from the other butlers and a few maids.

Me and Yugo stood off to the side as the girls ate their dinner, the whole room silent. Kyoko looked really nervous since she was eating with people she didn't consider family yet minus Louise.

"Awkward~!" Yugo whispered to me and couldn't help but agree.

"U-Um...Mother-"

"Mother!" Before Louise could say anything, Eleanor interrupted her, almost shouting. "Please explain everything to Louise! Tell her how she is to commit to bridal training and find a groom to settle as soon as possible!"

...What?"

"I bet she's an outcast at school too."

Why this little-!

"Haru! Calm down!" Yugo whispered, holding me back.

"I'm not the same as I used to be!" Louise countered, slamming her fists down on the table and rising up, earning gasps from the other servants.

That's my girl! Show her who's boss!

"The Queen...Her Majesty said she needed my strength!"

"Your 'strength'?" Eleanor repeated in disbelief. "What can you possibly do when you have zero talent?"

Okay, that is it! I am gonna-!

"Don't talk to her like that." I froze when Kyoko spoke those words, her bangs covering her eyes.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said: Don't talk to onee-chan like that!" Kyoko shouted, getting up from her seat and glaring daggers at Eleanor as frost started to form around the table, the temperature dropping rapidly.

"Shit!" I cursed before acting immediately, running up to mu imouto and grabbing her shoulders. "Kyoko! Calm down!"

"Kyoko!" Louise also helped, grabbing her arms. It took a while, but the temperature returned to normal and the frost disappeared as Kyoko dropped back to her seat.

Both me and Louise sigh in relief as I stepped back and Louise dropped back into her seat. I'm gonna have to give her some mana later.

"W-What was all that!?" Eleanor demanded, pointing at Kyoko.

"None of your business." I said without thinking, earning a lot of gasps from the servants.

"What did you say to me, you dog!?" Eleanor said, somehow her hair started flowing as if it had a life of it's own as her whole body turned red with anger.

I scoffed at her attempt to intimidate me. Just when I was about to bust out my Oni Face, Louise's mother clapped her hands twice to stop Eleanor.

"Eleanor, enough."

"But, mother!"

"We shall discuss Louise's future with Father tomorrow morning when he comes back. Now sit down and behave."

Eleanor behaved and the room was silent again, however, Louise trembling did not escape my eyes.

* * *

**(After Dinner)**

After dinner was done, the girls all walked to their bedrooms, leaving me, Yugo, and the servants to clean up. I helped take everything to the kitchen while Yugo stayed behind to wash the dishes.

I yawned as I walked down the hall, trying to get back to the room I'm staying at, but along the way, I was met with none other than Eleanor.

I mentally sighed. I do not need this right now.

"I need to have a little talk with you, Familiar." Eleanor said, not even using my name.

"I don't have time for this shit." I said, walking past her without sparing her a glance.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"To sleep. It's late and like every person, I need rest." I said as I heard her following me.

"Stop this instant! I command you, you rebellious dog!"

I stopped walking and turned towards her. She probably had expected me to glare daggers, but she jumped in surprise and probably in fear when I turned towards her with my Mage Killer face on which was scarier than any glare I can muster.

"Let's make one thing here clear, you bitch." I said with Grim Reaper's aura surrounding me. "You can't give me orders. Only Louise can since she is my master. However, don't think just because you two are siblings doesn't mean you can boss me around. I follow no one's orders, not even the Queen's. The only reason why I haven't killed you where you stand us because you are Louise's sister so, if you'll excuse me, there's a pile of hay that's calling my name. Good day."

With that now out of my system, I turned off my Mage Killer face and walked away. I didn't hear Eleanor following me, rather, walking away from me which was good.

* * *

_Unknown to Haru, Cattleya and Louise had overheard what Haru had said to Eleanor outside since they talked near their room. They had just gotten done with a nice, relaxing bath and Cattleya was brushing Louise's hair when they had heard what had happened. _

_"My, he sure speaks from the heart." Cattleya commented as she continued to brush Louise's hair. _

_"You don't even know the half of it." Louise said. To stand up to her big sister, Eleanor was a major feat in her books and Haru had just done that flawlessly. "He's rude, foul mouthed, and despite what he said, he doesn't listen to me most of the time, but he can also be kind when he wants to be and I wouldn't have him any other way."_

_"My, you speak so fondly of him." Cattleya said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were lovers."_

_"We're not lovers!" Louise said, her face red. "We're not like that, Cattleya. He's more like the big brother I never had."_

_"A big brother?" Cattleya certainly didn't expect her little sister to say that. "So, he's like a family away from home."_

_"He's not like a family away from home, he _is _a family away from home." Louise said with a small smile. "He said it himself that I'm a part of the family. He's the big brother I never had and Kyoko's the little sister I never had. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the small family moments we have."_

_Cattleya smiled as she finished brushing Louise's hair. It's the first time in a long while since Cattleya has heard Louise talk about anything happily and she was glad to know that good people were looking after her cute little sister. _

_"So this Kyoko person is like a little sister to you?" Cattleya asked. _

_"Yes. Haru kinda spoils her a bit so I took it upon myself to make sure she doesn't grow up spoiled." Louise said. "However, I sometimes spoil her myself."_

_"I've noticed." Cattleya said, remembering when they were picking out a dress for Louise and Kyoko. "You two seem really close, almost like sisters. I guess I now know why."_

_"We're as close as you and me, Cattleya." Louise said. _

_"I can see that." Cattleya said. "Come on, let's get some sleep. You can stay here tonight. It has been a long while since we've slept together."_

_"Okay." Louise said as they were about to get into bed when a knock on the door stopped them. _

_"Now who can be here at this hour?" Cattleya as she went and opened the door. "Oh! Aren't you..."_

_"H-Hello." At the door was none other than Kyoko, dressed in a night gown. "Is onee-chan here?"_

_"Onee-chan?" Cattleya repated in confusion since this is the first time she's heard Japanese. _

_"Kyoko?" Coming to the door, Louise was surprise to see Kyoko. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I can't sleep." Kyoko said. "Can I...Can I sleep with you?"_

_It was then Louise remembered that despite appearances, Kyoko was mentally younger and didn't like sleeping alone. She turned to her sister and asked, "Cattleya, can Kyoko sleep with us?"_

_"I don't see why not." Cattleya said. "The bed is big enough for the three of us so I don't see any problems with letting her sleep with us."_

_Louise smiled thankfully and dragged Kyoko into the room. "Come here, Kyoko. You haven't brushed your hair yet, have you?"_

_Kyoko shook her head. "No."_

_"Well, we can't have that now." Louise said, dragging Kyoko to the vanity table and grabbing the brush. "Now, hold still."_

_Cattleya just smiled and watched as she watched her little sister brush Kyoko's hair._

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

I stood side by side with Yugo and a couple of servants as breakfast was being served out in the balcony. Unlike last night, Kyoko wasn't eating with them and stood beside me as the family ate.

"Has Louise returned?" Coming from the door was a blond haired man, dressed in purple clothes that made him look like a king and a monocle over his left eye. So this is Louise's father. At least I now know where Eleanor got her blond hair from.

"You're late in you're returning." Louise's mother said. Now that I think about it, I never got her name. "Did the military meeting run overtime?"

"Yes, and I must leave soon again." Seriously? The man just got here. "Military life really is pathetic. We have to send good men to their deaths and inflame our citizens with the flames of war." He sighed. "Our Queen is such a problematic ruler."

"Father!" Louise stood up when he heard her father's last statement. "Her Majesty is not aggravating the war at all!"

"What would you know, child?!" The blond Duke countered. "Listen, Louise. There is no need for you to keep learning magic. Return home and get yourself a groom. That is all." And with that, he took his leave.

What...the...hell!? Does everyone here except Cattleya have a stick up their asses!?

"Looks like it's settled." Eleanor said with a triumph smile. How I wanted to wipe it off her face. "We should quickly arrange Louise's engagement." Not on my watch your not!

"Why!? You're the eldest so shouldn't you get married first!?" Louise countered in desperation, obviously not liking how her future was being decided like this.

What followed after that was Eleanor pinching and stretching Louise's cheek like taffy.

"The engagement has been dissolved! Dissolved! It's over and done with!"

"W-Why!?"

"I don't know! Something about not being able to take it anymore!"

"Geez, I wonder why?" Yugo muttered which I only heard.

"Now apologize, you little runt!"

"I'm sorry!" Louise said until Eleanor released her cheek. "But...I don't think I'm ready for a marriage."

After what happened with that bastard Wardes, that was an understatement.

"Mother, Sister, you're troubling Louise with this sudden marriage talk." Cattleya said.

"Louise." The pink haired Duchess spoke up. "Tell me, is their someone you're currently in a relationship?"

"NO!" Louise shouted, reddening by the second. "There's no one I'm interested in!" She then dashed off, her face red with embarrassment.

"Onee-chan!" Worried, Kyoko followed after the pinkette.

"Louise!" Cattleya went to go after her, but Eleanor stopped her.

"Let her go. It's not like she can do anything about it." Eleanor said. "Now that I think about it, the second-born son of Duke Albert will do her just fine."

"If you think I'm just gonna allow this to happen, then you got another thing coming." I said, stepping forward as the servants stared at me in surprise.

"Haru!"

"Don't try and stop me, Yugo." I said before focusing my attention on the females. "Louise's a human being, she should have the right to decide what her future will be like!"

"Hold your tongue, you stupid dog!" Eleanor said. "You've been nothing, but rude and ill-mannered since coming here. How Louise summoned you as a Familiar is beyond me."

"At least I don't lash out on my own sister when I'm angry." I shot back, making her glare at me. "You people are Louise's family. How can you just decide what her future will be without asking her opinion on the matter?"

"That is none of your business." Eleanor said before taking out her wand. "I've had enough of your attitude. It's time you learn to respect your betters!"

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

In a flash, I was right next to Eleanor with Derf as the WizarSwordGun right at her neck. Everyone froze in shock at what just happened.

"And I've had enough of your bitchy attitude." I said.

"I suggest you sheath your sword, Familiar." The minute I blinked, I found a wand at my face, its wielder being none other than Louise's mother.

'Fast.' was all I thought.

"That sword in your hand, you didn't have it before." The pink haired Duchess pointed out, her wand never leaving my face. "You used magic to make it appear which means you're a wizard."

"That's right." I said, not taking Derf away from Eleanor's neck who was still frozen in shock.

"I don't believe I ever got your name."

"Haru Yamamoto."

"Karin Désirée de La Vallière. Now, remove your blade away from my daughter."

The aura around the now named Karin seemed to have changed, like I was facing someone of high position, like Gramont, but only more powerful. To be honest, it kinda scared me, but I didn't back down. "Make me."

The minute those words left my mouth, I was sent flying into the air by a blast of wind. Flipping in midair, I landed on my feet no problem and pointed Derf, who was in gun mode, at Karin.

"You may be a wizard, but you are still a stranger, a Familiar. Someone like you does not have the right to meddle with family affairs." Karin said, her wand still pointed at me.

"That's where you're wrong. Louise may not have told you, but she's a part of my family thus she is my little sister. And when someone treats Louise unfairly, you damn well I'm gonna meddle. I am Louise's Familiar and her brother and I'll be damned if I let this unfair treatment go on any longer."

"You think you can just come here and spout such nonsense?" Karin said, starting to sound angry. "Who do you think you are?"

I smirked. She did not just say that. "Me? I'm just a passing by wizard. And this wizard has a proclamation for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Listen closely because I'm only saying this once." I said. "I, Haru Yamamoto, challenge you, Karin Désirée de La Vallière, to a duel."

Needless to say, everyone here gasped in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. From how everyone treats you around here, including your own daughters, you're the head boss around here so you and I are gonna have a duel for Louise's freedom." As much as I didn't want to put Louise's freedom on the line, this must be done. "If I win, she leaves with me and my friends back to the academy. If you win, she stays and you can do whatever the hell you want. Do you accept?"

"Hold on!" Cattleya said, a look of worry plastered on her face. "Violence is not the answer."

"Stay out of this, Cattleya." Karin said in a commanding voice, making everyone jump. She stared at me for a while before she lowered her wand. "Boy, your rude behavior is a bad influence on my daughter. So be it. I accept your challenge."

At this, everyone here gasped again as Karin walked past me, but not before saying one last thing.

"Make peace with yourself for you will not be walking away alive. Two hours hence, come to the clearing behind the barrack's well.

"We'll see about that." I said as Karin walked away, probably going to prepare. I need to prepare as well.

Everyone still here looked at me in surprise as Derf turned back to normal. Finally, Eleanor was the first to recover, clearing her voice to get everyone's attention.

"Prepare a grave for the Familiar." Eleanor ordered the servants who complied as she walked past me, not even looking at me.

A grave, eh? Either she has confidence in her mother, or she's underestimating me.

"Haru, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yugo said, walking up to me and looking at me like I've lost my head.

"What? It's not the first time I've fought a mage." I said, shouldering Derf.

_"I have to say, aibou, you were awesome."_

"Thanks, Derf." I said with a small smile.

"Mr. Haru, you are making a big mistake." Cattleya said, walking up to me with worry.

"Just call me Haru."

"Ah, yes, sorry." Cattleya apologized before speaking again. "Haru, you are making a grave mistake challenging my mother."

"And why do you think so?" I asked, wanting to get information on the woman.

"My mother is not only a Square Class mage, but she is also the former Commander of the Manticore Knights and was known as Karin of the 'Heavy Wind.' She's so powerful that her enemies would run in fear at the mention of her coming after them." The mere mention of her name frightens her enemies? Now that itself is impressive. "Please, Haru, don't do this! I would hate for Louise to lose as bother such as you. There has to be another way."

"There is no other way." I said. "If I ran away with Louise, they'd just chase us. For Louise's sake, I must do this."

"Haru, this is crazy." Yugo said. "I've heard some crazy rumors from some soldiers once back when I worked in town and this Karin woman sounds like the real deal. I thought you didn't like picking fight?"

"I don't, but if it concerns family, then I'm willing to start a war." I said boldly.

_"At least we're not fighting Phantoms this time. As much as I enjoy slicing them, they're starting to become to common. We know nothing about this chick, so I suggest preparing like you're about to go to war."_

Well, concerning my powers, I'm already prepared for war. But, Derf's right. I know nothing about this woman which means I don't know what she's capable. What I need is the element of surprise. And I know just what I need.

"Yugo..." I turned to my friend and held out my hand. "I'm gonna need to borrow your Rings."

He blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

* * *

**(With Louise)**

_"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Kyoko called out, looking for Louise after she lost her. She had chased her to the nearby lake, but could not find her big sister figure anywhere. "Where could she be?"_

_It was then she heard the sound of crying. Looking around the lake, she located the source to a nearby boat. Walking up to it, she saw a piece of cloth hiding a body. _

_"Onee-chan?" The cloth flinched before it moved and revealed Louise, tears in her eyes. _

_"Oh, it's just you." Louise said, wiping away her tears as she sat up. _

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Would you call the feeling of casting Explosion on myself alright?" Louise asked sarcastically. "What they said hurt and the fact that I can't tell them I'm actually capable of magic because it's Void Magic isn't making thing's better. Nobody gives me credit, no matter how hard I try. I've had it!"  
_

_"Don't give up!" Kyoko said, getting in the boat with Louise. "Onee-chan, you're the most hard working person I know! You're strong, you're brave, you never let anything anyone say about you bother you, and you're beautiful!"_

_"Kyoko..." Louise muttered, stunned at the girl's confession. _

_"Don't worry, onee-chan. I'm sure Haru can find a way to help."_

_"Kyoko...This is Haru we're talking about." Louise pointed out. _

_"...Yeah, you got a point." Kyoko said, realizing what she said didn't sound very reassuring. _

_"Louise!" Both girls turned and saw Louise's sister, Cattleya, running towards them in worry. _

_"Bid sis Cattleya?" Louise said in confusion, getting out of the boat with Kyoko as Cattleya stopped to catch her breath. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's...your familiar...Haru." Cattleya breathed out. Running for so long was not good for her health. _

_"What did onii-chan do?" Kyoko asked. _

_Cattleya took a few breathes in before speaking. "He's challenged my mother to a duel."_

_"HE WHAT!?" Louise screamed in shock and horror. _

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

The place where the duel will be held was surprisingly far, but considering how everyone was saying how powerful Karin seemed to be, it was understandable. She probably wanted to avoid causing any damage to the mansion. I had arrived here about half an hour ago and was now waiting for my opponent. In the distance were servants, Eleanor, Yugo, and even the Duke who had probably heard what had happened and had come to watch.

"Haru!" The voice of Louise caught my attention as I turned and saw her running with Kyoko with Cattleya following behind at a slower pace. "Haru, don't do this! You'll be killed!"

Geez, I'm doing this for her and she doesn't even believe in me. I'm hurt.

"In case you haven't heard, Louise, I'm doing this for you." I said. "This is the only way to earn your freedom."

"By challenging my mother to a duel!? Haru, you've done some insane things before, but this by far is the most insanest!"

"Louise, do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"I...well..."

"Louise!" I shouted to get her to answer.

"Of course not!" Louise shouted, surprising a lot.

"That's all I need to hear." I said as wind swept my hair. Turning, I saw Karin landing while riding on a manticore. She wore some old looking armor as a face mask covered her mouth and nose, leaving only her eyes visible. Despite looking old, the armor had obviously been carefully preserved over the years, the mask included. As she got off, I noticed her weapons of choice. One was a long lance strapped to her saddle which is probably used in tandem with her mount. At her side was a sword wand, although it looked more austere and far less ornate that the one Wardes used.

"So, you've come."

"I would never run away, especially if it concerns family."

"I see." Karin said. "I assume by now you've been informed of my past?"

"Bits and pieces. I really don't care." I said, shrugging.

"You don't care?" Karin said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Do you think it's nothing but exaggerations and rumors intended to dissuade you?"

"No." I said, slipping on my default Rings. "I believe them, but they don't matter right now. What matters right now is fighting for Louise's freedom, her right to live the way she wants to. You people are trying to tie her down by things like marriage, the responsibilities of Nobles, and any other stupid crap."

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"And that is something I will not allow!" I shouted, flipping the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! ****FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

And like always, I was donned in my Flame Style armor in mere seconds.

"What's this?" Karin said. If she was surprised at my transformation, she didn't show it besides raising an eyebrow. However, anyone who is just now witnessing my transformation was gawking.

"Wha-Wha-Wha..." Eleanor was so surprised that she couldn't even say one simple word.

"Oh my." Cattleya said. "That's a lot of jewelry on one armor."

"Sa, Showtime da." I said, twirling the now transformed Derf.

"...I see." Karin said, studying me. "I had heard from my husband that there was talk of a jewel themed warrior that not only helped in the battle of Tarbes, but also aided the Queen's army in obtaining victory. You're that same warrior, aren't you?"

"That's right." I said, not even trying to hide it. "Although, I'm sure what I did is far from what you've done in the past, Mrs. Former Commander of the Manticore Knights."

"Hardly, but it is still impressive nonetheless." Karin said as she struck her manticore one across the flank, causing the enormous beast to take to the sky. "The time for words is over. Are you ready?"

"Woman, I've been ready the minute I donned this armor."

*WHOOSH!*

I quickly dodged to the right, barely avoiding a gust of wind that would have sent me flying.

"Good. Cause I hate to waste words." Karin said, her weapon already in her hand. "If it's one thing I hate, it's people talking during a battle."

Attacking without warning and doesn't like talking during a fight...This woman is good. Someone I can respect and earning my respect is not an easy task.

I tighten my grip around Derf as I felt my Gandalfr Runes glow and burn a little. She's right. The time for talk is over. The fight for Louise's future starts now and it depends on whoever wins this duel. She may be stronger than me, that is a possibility, but I am not backing down! Did Ichigo back down when he fought Ulquiorra? Hell no! Did Shiro back down when he faced his future self, Archer/Counter Guardian EMIYA and Gilgamesh? Hell no! Did Haruto and other Kamen Riders back down when they faced enemies too powerful for them? Hell no!

It's time...to enter the heat of battle!

Powered by my Gandalfr Runes, I sped towards Karin, hoping to get in close and unleash strike after strike up close where she'll barely have time to counter, but I soon found myself blocking another wind spell, but this one was different from her first one. This one was struck with incredible speed and was more focused, taking the size of a spear and twisting and turning like a drill. Sparks flew as Derf actually shrieked in pain which was quite amazing itself since Derf was now made of a metal alloy tougher then whatever he was made of, but considering silver damages Phantoms, whatever he was made of now was probably something close to silver.

I pushed with all of my strength, but I was eventually pushed back as the wind spear sent me flying, the spear narrowly missing my head as it continued to travel and tore through some nearby trees. I landed on my back, but quickly flipped back up in time to see another wind spear coming at me. I moved in time to dodged and took off running again. Since I can't block those kind of blows, I'll just have to dodge and get as close as I can!

From where I was at, I couldn't see what her expression was, but what I did see was her holding out her hand and whistling. What was she whistling for? I got my answer quicker than I thought when I heard the sound of a lion roar. Looking up, I saw the manticore swooping down at me, forcing me to stop in my tracks and jumped to the left to avoid a swipe. That bitch is double teaming me!

"Okay, two can play at this game." I muttered as I switched rings.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

To my side, another me appeared. Gasps of surprise were heard from others, though I still don't know if my opponent was surprised for she hid her expressions well.

"Take care of the manticore." My clone nodded at my instructions and we both took out our Style Rings.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

My clone transformed into his Hurricane Style armor and took off while I donned my Water Style.

"You can use more than one element?" Karin said, an eyebrow raised.

"That's right." I said as my clone took to the skies as I charged towards Karin again, switching Rings again. Seeing me coming, Karin sent another wind spear at me, but I was prepared time.

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

The feeling of water over me signaled that the spell was in affect. The minute Karin's attack struck me, I turned into water as the spell passed through me harmlessly.

"What!?" Oh, now you're surprised!?

Now water, I surged through the air and headed towards the pink haired Duchess. Instead of throwing another spell, she went for a stab with her sword, but I just passed through it and wrapped myself around her and wrapped myself around her, returning to my original form before bring her down to the ground, trapping her arms in an arm bar.

"I've got you!"

"That's what you think!" Somehow, she was still able to move her hand, making sure her sword wand touched my helmet. What came next was shocking...literally.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I quickly let go to get away from the electrocuter that was Karin's Sword Wand. "How..."

"Did you really think I only had wind spells under my sleeves!?" Getting up quickly, Karin dashed towards me, sword first which was no longer wrapped in electricity. I dodged as best I can, but her strikes were fast and precise, much faster than I anticipated, stabbing me multiple times across the chest before sending me flying with a point blank wind gust. I gritted my teeth, got back up, and switched rings.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

"So, my daughter was not lying in her letters when she said you could use all four elements."

"I thought you said you didn't like talking in battle?"

"I don't." With a whipping motion, she sent another wind spell, this one the size and length of a Javelin. I acted quickly and hoped this worked.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Manifesting a block of earth in front of me, it blocked the wind javelin, but just barely. Just as I was about to drop the spell, it broke into a pieces as another wind javelin broke through. A follow up attack!

I let out a cry of pain as I was pushed back and sent flying to the ground. A crash not too far from here caught my attention and I saw my clone on the ground before it disappeared. Must have lost to the manticore.

_"Damn, she's tough!"_

"No kidding." I muttered, agreeing with my talking sword as I got back up when I noticed the wind around me picking up. Looking up, I saw the source was none other than Karin, the winds around me becoming faster and more ferocious.

_"I've got a bad feeling about this, aibou."_

"Haru, run!" Hearing Louise's voice, I turned towards her. "It's my mother's signature spell! Hurricane! It's the spell that gave her the name 'Heavy Wind!' Hurry up and run! You'll never survive it!"

"Too late!" Karin said the wind around me were so powerful that I almost lost my breathe. The next thing I knew, I was in the air.

_"Aibou! Look out!"_

Looking to my right, I saw some sort of vacuum blade heading towards me. I dodged out of the way in time, but was struck by another on in the back. Then another appeared and slashed me across the chest and soon, I was surrounded by vacuum blades.

_"She's laced vacuum blades into her spell!"_

"Can you absorb them!?" I asked as I blocked one, but it still managed to cut my shoulder.

_"I can't! They're moving too fast for me to suck them up!"_

"In that case, we'll just have to get rid of this spell!" I said as I took out the Rings that'll help me, making sure to keep a good grip on them, lest I lost them in this storm.

* * *

_"He's finished." Karin said as she started at the favored she used back when she was younger. Even doing the spell right now almost made her think she had went back in time, key word _ALMOST!

_"Haru/Onii-chan!" Both Louise and Kyoko cried out in worry as they could no longer see the figure of their brother. _

_"He had a few surprises, but he could still not defeat mother." Eleanor said. "Now, about those marriage plans..."_

_"Wait." The Duke said, keeping his eyes on his wife's spell. He may be not as powerful as her, but he was no stranger to battle and could spot, or sense things only some can see. _

**FLAME! DRAGON! ****BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

_Then, from within the storm itself, a soft glow appeared before it exploded, dispelling Karin's spell as the flames took the form of Dragon before it disappeared and in place was Haru in Flame Dragon. _

_"Now, where were we?" Haru asked as he pointed Derf at the pink haired Duchess. _

* * *

Whew! That was a close one! Thanks for the help, Dragon.

_**"No problem."**_

"Now, where were we?" I asked as I pointed at the flabbergasted Karin. I guess one can only take so many surprises in one day.

"Wha-What was that!?"

"This? Nothing, but a simple power-up." I said. "I gotta say, lacing vacuum blades in a spell like that is genius. Would have taken down any normal opponent. Unfortunately for you, I'm no ordinary opponent."

"I can see that." Karin said, regaining her composure. "Well then, do you have any more surprises for me?"

"Just a few." I said as I got out-

"Hey! Isn't that Yugo's Ring?" Kyoko asked.

"That's right." I said as I slipped on the Falco Ring I borrowed from Yugo. "Now, let's see what happens."

**BEAST! PLEASE!**

Followed by the sound of a falcon, the orange Falcon Mantle, which was basically an orange mantle with a bird head, materialized itself onto my right shoulder. So we're doing this Hyper Battle DVD style?

"And mind telling me what is that?" Karin asked.

"What? Never seen a mantle with a bird's head?" I asked jokingly.

Suddenly, the sound of a lion's roar was heard behind me and before I knew what hit me, I was...feathers. No, I mean it literally, I was nothing but feathers now. I think I remember this happening back in the show too.

Looking, I see both Karin and her manticore looking very confused. Well, seeing as they outnumber me two to one, I think it't time I even the odds. Somehow moving the feathers as if it were my own body, which it was, I surrounded the manticore, surprising it as I materialized arms and wrapped my arms around it, bringing it the sky. Once high enough, I returned to my original form.

"This one goes out to you Charizard." I said before I flipped back and with winds surrounding me, I flew downward, spiraling round and around. "Seismic Toss!" I yelled before releasing the manticore, making it crash to the ground as I barely flew in time, my face almost meeting the ground before I flew right back up and landed softly on my feet.

"And that takes care of that." I said, dusting off my hands.

"My Familiar!"

"Now, let's try out another one." I said, slipping on another Beast Ring before scanning it.

**BEAST! PLEASE!**

Sticking out my left arm, the Dolphin Mantle materialized. You know, this would look better with the Water Dragon Style, but I digress. Wait a minute, where's Derf?

_"Forgetting something?" _Looking to my right, some left over feathers floated down until they materialized into Derf where I caught him. "_I don't know about you, aibou, but I rather be turned into water than be turned into feathers."_

I simply shrugged at his displeasure before turning back to Karin who was coming at me-whoa!

I moved my head in time to dodge a stab before blocking a swipe. I then jumped back to gain some distance and got ready for another attack. What I wasn't ready for was the feeling of sinking into the ground as if it were water.

"Whoa!" I cried out as I sank before finding myself in some sort of ocean. Oh yeah, the Dolphin Ring allowed Haruto to move around like a dolphin. Guess this is what he felt when he used the ring by accident.

_"Now _this _is weird." _You're telling me.

"Well, as most would say, yolo." I said before I swan and appeared back to the surface behind Karin.

"What!?" Surprised, Karin barely blocked my strike. She was about to hit me, but i sank into the ground again before she could even swipe my feet. I swan around again before i appeared to her right, knocking her sword wand out of her hand before I quickly swung and stopped Derf just as his blade was nearly about to touch her neck.

"I've won." I said.

"...That's what you think." Wait, what-Oof!

Before I realized what happened, I was struck in the gut and sent flying. Landing on my back, I look and saw a wand in Karin's hand. How!? How do I always forget about those hidden wands!?

"Lucky shot." I said, getting back up and went to switch out Rings, but I had to dodge another gust of wind before I found myself running around the place. She's trying to prevent me from switching Rings! Okay then, I'll play your game! Gandalfr speed, do not fail me now!

*WHOOSH!*

"Fuck!" I cursed out loud when the Buffalo Ring was knocked out of my hand. I went for it only to be struck in the gut by a blast of lightning. Forgot she could do that. I got back up and quickly raised Derf, blocking another lightning blast as Derf sucked it up. Since she won't let me switch Rings, then I have no other choice, but to finish her once and for all!

I dug my feet into the ground before I dashed forward. I saw more blats of wind and lightning coming at me so the first thing I did was to bring Derf in front of me to he could absorb any that would have hit me. I then opened his Hand Author and scanned the Fame Dragon Ring.

**FLAME! DRAGON! SLASH STRIKE! BOU! BOU! BOU! BOU!**

I let out a battle cry as I batted away any spell blasts in my way as I continued my mad charge towards the pink haired Duchess. She started to looked worried as she paused in her assault and charged for what I guess was a spell in the Square class. Even if it was a small one, I can't let her finish it so I sped up, my left hand now burning from my Gandalfr Runes as my speed increased while Derf's flames left a trail and both the Mantles on me fluttered in the wind. In a minute, I was now face to face with Karin who looked seemed to have finished her spell. I swung my flaming Derf as Karin released her spell, resulting in an explosion.

*BOOM!*

* * *

*BOOM!*

_The explosion caused by both magical attacks nearly blew away the audience as a cloud of dust prevented them from seeing what had happened._

_"Haru!" Louise cried out to her brother figure. To say she was amazed was an understatement. Throughout the entire the battle, she was practically at the edge of her seat, that is if she was sitting in one, but I digress. The important thing here was this duel. At first, she thought her male Familiar had finally lost his marbles. Sure, he had faced a Square class mage before, said mage being Guiche's father who was a renowned military leader, but this is her mother who was even more famous and feared back in her days. Even without seeing her mother fight, she knew she was one not to be messed with and today just confirmed that. But the display Haru showed not only amazed her, but everyone around her. She only sees Haru fight this hard when he's facing Phantoms that are actually giving him a run for his money! Spell after spell, strike after strike, surprises followed by more surprises. It was times like these that made Louise proud for summoning Haru. After all, a Familiar reflects her master, right?_

_Everyone lowered their hands away from their eyes when the dust started to clear. Few took gulps of saliva as everyone wondered what had happened to the two magic users. Finally, after a few more minutes, the dust finally cleared to show two things. _

_The first was Haru on his knees, now back in his civilian form as Derf was stabbed to the ground, also having returned normal._

_The second was Karin who had been blown back and crashed into a tree as a slash mark could clearly be seen on her armor, caused by Haru's earlier attack. _

_Karin shook her head to get rid of any dizziness she may have suffered from having crashed into the tree before getting back up slowly. She can't remember the last time she had been blown away. Across from her, Haru used Derf as a leverage as he got back up before removing Derf from the ground. _

_"Not...yet..." Haru groaned as he struggled to stay standing. "I'm...not finished...yet."_

_"You can barely stand." Karin pointed out after she regain her own balance before looking down on the slash mark caused by Haru's last attack. She can't remember the last time anyone has ever laid any kind mark like this, even back in her days back as the Commander of the Manticore Knights. _

_"So what?" Haru said as he finally regained his balance and before holding Derf in both hands. "It doesn't matter how many times you beat me down! I'll get back in order to win, no matter what!"_

_"You care for my daughter that badly?"_

_"Of course! Louise's is just a girl. While I don't want her to enter this war, it's her decision! Louise's is like any other person. She has the right to do whatever she wants and decide what she wants to do for her future! As her family, instead of trying to tie her down, you should be supporting her for fuck sake!"_

_"...I see." Karin said before she put away her wand and took off her mask. "This duel is over."_

_"...What?" _

* * *

"What?" I said, confused.

"Don't make me say it again." Karin said. "I said this duel is over."

"Wha!? Over!? Nothing's over!" I said. "A duel isn't over until one is no longer able to fight or when the other surrenders!"

"Well, seeing as we're no longer able to fight, I say this match is a draw." Karin said.

"What!?" Okay, now I'm really confused. "What are you saying!?"

"What I'm saying is that you passed the test."

I blinked in confusion. "Test?"

"Yes. Test." Karin repeated. "Do you really think I accept any duels thrown at me by anyone? I accepted this duel cause I wanted to test you."

"Test me? For what?"

"Too see if my daughter will be in good hands when her family is not their to look after her."

"Wait, will?" I asked, catching the word. "You mean..."

"Yes. Louise is free to do whatever she wants, including joining the war against Albion." My jaws dropped at that.

"Wha!? Just like that!?" I asked.

"Don't misunderstand my reasons for wanting to keep Louise here." Karin said as she walked over to her Familiar who was beginning to regain conscious. "It's just as you said, we're Louise's family. Isn't it natural for parents to worry about their own child?"

If this were an anime, my jaw would have hit the ground right now.

"That's right." Turning around, I saw the Duke and the others as they walked over to us. "As parents, we only want what we think is best for our own children. I wouldn't just let any random Noble marry my daughter, that was just Eleanor rushing things." Said female blond flinched at being mentioned. "That's why we agreed to the marriage between Louise and Wardes, but as we've learned, that was a big mistake on our part. Believe me when I say we really care for Louise."

I glanced at Louise who seemed really surprised at all of these confessions.

"The reason why I wanted Louise to stay in the manor was so she wouldn't be thrust into this war I only wanted her to be safe and out of harms way." Karin said. "War is a deadly thing that scars any man even if one hasn't received one physically. One should feel luck to still be sane after living through one. However, with such a loving and reliable brother so full of surprises, I think I can leave our little Louise in good hands."

I looked between the Duchess and the Duke in surprise. I had this family all wrong! They really do care for Louise.

"Well, you have one hell of a family here, Louise." I said, turning to my pink haired sister.

"Yeah...I guess I do." Louise said who was crying as she was being hugged by Kyoko.

"Now, why don't we head back inside and rest up." Cattleya said with a smile. "I'm sure both Haru and mother could use it."

"Yeah, about that." I began, making everyone look towards me. "I might need some help getting inside. I...can't move." I then began to fall backward.

"Onii-chan!" Acting quickly, Kyoko went and caught me with some assistance.

"Now ain't this a sight?" Yugo said. "I've never seen you so tired before, Haru."

"Oh shut it." I said, making sure not drop Derf.

"Remember, you owe me a Shoukugeki for letting you use my Rings."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just get me to a bed...and a healer."

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"And that's everything." I said, finishing loading the last of the luggage. "Alright, we're good to go. You ready, girls?"

"Almost." Kyoko said. "Onee-chan just saying goodbye to Cattleya."

"Goodbye, big sister." Louise said as she hugged her big sister.

"Goodbye, my little Louise." Cattleya said before she ended the hug and looked towards me. "Will you promise me that you'll keep her safe?"

"Cattleya, I sacrifice myself to keep her and my those I care about safe. And I mean that literally." I said.

"I-I see." Cattleya said.

"Onii-chan, what are we gonna do about Yugo?" Kyoko asked as she pointed to a depressed Yugo.

"I lost...again...493 losses...and I worked so hard..."

"He'll be fine." I said, grabbing him before throwing him with the rest of the luggage. "C'mon, it's time we head back to the academy."

"Right." Kyoko said as she and Louise got into the carriage as I took the reins.

"Haru." I turned to the window behind me to see Louise. "One of our servants has gone missing. Do you have any clues on what happened?"

* * *

**(Somewhere Else)**

_"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" The butler screamed in vain as a clone of Haru in Hurricane Style floated in the air while holding the stripped the butler who had a piece of paper tape to his back that read, 'I'm a stupid dickhead.' _

* * *

**(Back to Haru)**

"...Nope." I shook my head before turning and whipping the horses to go.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the mansion)**

_In one of the many rooms of the mansion, Karin watched as Haru left with his sister and her daughter. She was still worried, but what mother wouldn't be if they're child was going to a war. _

_"...You can come out now."_

_"You never seize to surprise me." A voice spoke as appearing from the shadows was none other than the male White Wizard. "Even after all these years, your senses are still sharp."_

_"And I see you're still the same as ever, Kyosuke." Karin said, turning to him. _

_"Been a while since I heard you call me that." The now named Kyosuke chuckled. "Then again, we haven't see each other in a long while."_

_"Not since I was still young."_

_"Yes. You were so flat back then."_

*BAM!*

_"Oof!" _

_"Still rude as ever I see." Karin said, a tick mark clearly seen on her head as she just elbowed the Shiro Mahoutsukai in the gut. "How's Keiko?"_

_"She good. Still as strong as ever." Kyosuke said, recovering from Karin's elbow strike before joining her in watching the carriage leave. "So, how is he?"_

_"He's like a berserker with a bag full of surprises."_

_"So, like me?"_

_"Like you." Karin said before turning to him. "Why do you insist on avoiding them? Why hide your identity?"_

_"This coming from someone who wore a mask to hide the fact she was a girl?" _

_"Kyosuke, they are your kids." _

_"..." After a bit of silence, the White Wizard undid his transformation, revealing an older looking version of Haru; same face and same colored eyes. Currently, he was wearing a white trench coat over a black shirt and brown cargo pants. "What in the world would I say to them? To them, I'm dead."_

_"That's what they think, but they don't know the truth." Karin said. "Kyosuke, the longer you and Keiko avoid them, then the longer that they'll never know the truth. Don't you think it's time that they know that their parents are alive?"_

_"It's not that easy." Kyosuke said. _

_"So you say." Karin said before she simply sighed. "Oh well. Do whatever you want. I don't care. But for what it's worth, I think you should keep a close eye on your son."_

_"You've picked it up too?" _

_"It's not that hard to notice. Your son pushes himself way too hard. The smell of blood is all over him. He's fighting to die, Kyosuke. Why he wants to die still remains the real question here."_

_"I'll see what I can do." Kyosuke said before slipping on a Teleport Ring. "If you get the chance, tell Marianne that I said hi."_

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

_And just like that, he was gone. Karin stared at the spot where Kyosuke was at before sighing. _

_"Baka."_

* * *

**And done!****Bet you guys weren't expecting that ending, did you? If I got the ****Vallière a little OOC, I'm sorry, but I just didn't like how Louise's parents treated her in the episode, so I changed it. No Phantoms today, but the duel with Karin made up for it. **

**As you have seen people, I have finally revealed the identity's of the White Wizards which I'm pretty sure some, if not all, of you have already guessed. If you're all wondering how Karin knows Haru's and Kyoko's parents, well since I haven't watched/read Familiar of Zero, I was surprised to find out that Karin got her own spinn-off manga so if I feel like it, I'll make my own version of it. Think of it as a little prequel. No Beast today, but we got to see Haru using them. This might be the only time Haru uses Beast Rings unless the situation calls for it and he needs Yugo's help. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next time. **


	21. CH 18: The Spy's Seal

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart is here to give you guys another chapter of our anti-hero's journey! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, but your hands tend to get full when you're bust with other stories. Anyway, now that we're all here. Cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now everyone, get ready for...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**CH 18: The Spy's Seal**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Chibi-Louise!"

"B-B-Big sister Eleanor!"

"Welcome home, Louise."

"Big sister Cattleya!"

"I, Haru Yamamoto, challenge you, Karin Désirée de La Vallière, to a duel."

"Isn't it natural for parents to worry about their own child?"

* * *

**(Now)**

"En garde! Strike!"

I easily dodged the strike as the student rushed past me and I used this chance to back fist her, making her fall to the ground.

"Stop! Next! En garde! Strike!"

I stepped to the side and grabbed the weapon, yanking it out of her hands before hitting the student in the chest, making her fall on her ass.

"Stop! Next! En garde! Strike!"

Before the student could even move to attack, I moved in and tapped her forehead.

"Stop! Next! En garde! Strike!"

"Darling, you wouldn't hurt little 'ol me now, would you?"

Oh, how I've so wanted to do this! I took a glance towards Tabitha and she shook her head. Dammit!

If you're all wondering what the hell I was doing, I was currently helping with training the other students. After my little fight with Yugo, my duel with Julio, and, somehow, the news of me going toe to toe with Karin, Agnès had insisted that I join in training the students. I declined at first, but after seeing some pretty pathetic spars among the students, I decided to help.

Right now, Agnès had all the students lined up and these were the rules. The students would try to land a hit on me anywhere, but the same applied to me and if I so much as touch them, they lost and the next student would step forward. Counting Kirche, this would be the 29th student.

Ignoring Kirche's attempt to charm me, I went and grabbed the practice tool out of her weapin before hitting her on the head with it.

"Ow!"

"Stop!" Agnès said and when she didn't say next, that meant all students were to stop, me included. "I have heard you all ask and as requested, we shall have you practice practical magic. For that, we brought a special teacher from the Oriz Magic Academy."

'A special teacher?' I thought as I raised an eyebrow in confusion until I saw who it was. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Big sister Eleanor!?" Louise said in surprise as Kyoko also looked surprised.

"Hello everyone. My name is Eleanor de la Vallière." Eleanor introduced herself with a smile that was so not fooling me. "While it may be for only a short time, I hope we can have some fun training together."

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, I have a bad feeling about this." You're not the only one thinking that, my imouto, you're not the only one.

"Is she your sister?" Julio, who was getting too close to Louise for my comfort, asked. "She seems like a kind person." Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, pretty boy, you couldn't more wrong.

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Then we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. The we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly; Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another ans a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(My House)**

"Like! I! Said!" Eleanor said one at a time with force as I carried her luggage outside the House and threw it into a Connect Portal. I was not having this woman sleeping in my house. "Queen Henrietta personally requested my assistance and sent me to this school." Henrietta, what in god's blazes were you thinking?

"She did?" Kyoko asked.

"Apparently, someone told the Queen about the duel between your mother and your Familiar, Haru." Huh? She's using my name instead of just calling me Familiar. My duel with Karin must have either instilled respect into her, or fear. I'm betting on the latter considering how much the family fears Karin. "The Queen was worried that Haru might make the training with the student's concerning magic too hard for them and sent me to help."

Henrietta thought me training the students how to use magic on the battle field was the same as Karin teaching soldiers? Just what the hell did Karin do back in her military days? And I'm hurt Henrietta thinks of me that way. When it comes to the military, I'm like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist which is I either beat the living shit out of them or I don't give a shit about them at all.

"I was especially requested to help you." Eleanor said, catching all of our attention. "I've been told that you're doing something under the Queen's secret orders, but what can you possibly do when you can't even use average magic?"

Now I see. Henrietta sent Eleanor to help Louise with her magic. But considering that none of Louise's family knows that she can use Void Magic, I don't know how much Eleanor will be, if she'll be of any help at all.

"Anyway, it's a great opportunity, so I will watch over you from today onwards." Eleanor said before she looked around the place. "That aside, just what kind of place is this?"

"It's the place I'm staying in." I said, throwing in the last of the luggage. Why did she have to bring so many bags? "This kind of place is common back in my homeland so don't you dare insult it."

"R-Right…" Eleanor said with a bit of fear in her voice. Looks like I was right when I betted it was the latter. Now where's my money?

Suddenly, the cry of a puppy caught our attention and looking down, I saw puppies at both Louise's and Kyoko's feet.

"Ah! Kawii!" Kyoko squealed as she picked up one and hugged it.

"Hey! Those puppies…" Louise seemed to recognize these puppies as another figure entered the house.

"My, my. What a unique looking house." And that figure turned out to be none other than Cattleya, holding a cat in her arms.

"Big sister Cattleya!" Louise cheered happily as she walked up to her. "You're here too?"

"Yes, as Eleanor's assistant." Cattleya said as she looked around the place. "That aside, I've never seen a building quite like this. Is this your house, Haru?"

I nodded. "That's right. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"She's got such a weak body; she'd be better off staying at home." Eleanor said and sadly, I kinda agree with her.

"But I want to be by Louise's side no matter what." Cattleya said as she sat down at the table.

"I'm delighted!" Louise said with a smile.

"It's reassuring to have you around, Cattleya." Kyoko said.

"Yes, and it's good to see you again, Kyoko." Cattleya said as I handed her some tea. "Thank you."

I said nothing as I handed Eleanor some tea as well. As much as I hate her, she was a guest in the house so I might as well be humble.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

I carried both Louise and Kyoko over my shoulders as I entered their room and laid them down gently. Eleanor had just finished magic training with the students and may I say, she was stricter than Agnès. The session had left everyone sore thus the reason why I was carrying the girls earlier.

"So, how does working feel?" I asked, teasing the girls.

"Shut up/Urusai…"

"Hey, it's just the first day. You'll get used to it." I said.

"I now have new respect for Guiche when he trained with you." Louise said as she had came to some training sessions between me and Guiche where I was beating the ever living shit out of him.

"Hey, no pain no gain." I said as I was about to leave the room…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

When an explosion rocked the place.

"What was that!?" Kyoko asked, she and Louise momentarily forgetting about their soreness.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out." I said before running. "You two stay here!"

"Wait-Owie!" I head the girls cry out in pain as the soreness came back before I left the house. Few minutes later, I got to the principal's office and saw Prof. Colbert, Osmond, Agnès, her lieutenant, Michelle, Yugo, and a few students all starring at a hole in the wall.

"Prof. Colbert!" I called out the man's name as I came to a stop. "What happened here?"

"It seems that a thief broke into the principal's office." Colbert said.

"A thief? Again?"

"Again?" Yugo looked at me in confusion.

"I'll tell you about it later." I waved him off as I turned towards the gaping hole in the wall. "If it was a burglar, then what did they want?"

"Uh…that's kind of classified." Osmond said.

"Everyone, return to you rooms." Agnès said. "The Musketeer Force will investigate the cause of all this."

Reluctantly, everyone walked away, all wondering what had happened. I was about to leave myself when Agnès stopped me.

"Hold on, Haru. I would like it if you helped with the investigation."

"Okay." I said as we stepped into the room as I saw Julio leaning against the wall. "Julio? What are you doing here?"

"He's helping with the investigation as well." Osmond said. "Now, you're probably wondering what happened. The thief broke in while I was away, but I had my Familiar stay here to keep an eye on things and came to get me when the thief broke in. I managed to make it here in time, but she was very nimble and escaped in no time."

"What exactly was in the safe?" I asked, looking at the safe in the wall.

"The Wind and Water Ruby rings." Come again?

"The Wind and Water Ruby rings? What in the world were those doing here?" I asked.

"Queen Henrietta herself told me to hold on to them for safe keeping." Osmond explained. "She told me that they were precious items to her, but were too much of a pain to keep them close by." Henrietta, you… "Luckily, the ones that were stolen were fakes."

"They were fakes?" Michelle asked, making both me and Agnès glance at her.

"That's right. I sent the real to a friend of mine in Romalia." Osmond said.

"Is it really okay to entrust such precious items to a foreigner?"

"It's safer than keeping them at the palace, or here at the academy." Osmond said.

"There were no signs of anyone escaping or entering the campus." Agnès said. "In other words, the ruffian-"

"Is an insider." Julio finished for Agnès.

"Exactly." Agnès said. "Therefore, I would like Mr. Chesaré and Mr. Haru to help find the criminal."

I glanced at the blond. You mean I have to team up with him? Ugh, the thought doesn't sit well with me.

Putting my feelings to the side, I asked, "So, what do we know about this thief?"

"Well, the ruffian was a female and used Earth magic to escape so it's obvious she was a Mage." Osmond said.

"In other words, all the mages are suspects." As much as I hate to admit it, I agreed with Julio.

"But there are a ton of mages here, even with the male portion gone." I said. "Do we have any specific suspects?"

"There are two." Agnès said. "The two that came here, Miss Eleanor and Miss Cattleya."

"Now hold on." I said. "Do you really think one of them did this? As much as I hate Eleanor, she or Cattleya would never do something like this."

"But the fact remains that this act was done on the same day those two arrived here." Agnès said and I gritted my when she spoke the truth.

"I heard Duke Vallière is against the Queen's doctrine." Michelle said. "He might be trying to use the Wind and Water Ruby as proof of a scandal, and employ that as an excuse to overthrow the Queen."

I don't what happened, but something in me snapped and the next thing everyone knew, I grabbed Michelle by her uniform and lifted her up as I glared at her angrily.

"Bitch!" I shouted in anger. "He would never do that!" After knowing what the Duke and Karin were really like, I was not about to let anyone speak badly about them!

"Haru! Release her!" Agnès demanded and as much as I wanted to refuse, I threw the blue head to the ground and moved back. "We're trying to look for a thief. This is no time to be fighting amongst one another!"

I just let out a huff and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"We'll make a list of any mages specializing in Earth Magic and investigate thoroughly." Agnès said. "Mr. Chesaré and I will check the students. You and Michelle will handle the teachers."

"But how do we check?" I asked. "We only know that the person was a female. How do know which is the thief?"

"Not too worry." Osmond said before he held up some sort of stamp. "Before the thief escaped, I managed to stamp her with a magical seal. Only I can use it and once applied, not even a Triangle Mage can remove it."

"Okay, but where did you stamp her?" I asked, feeling like I was gonna regret asking.

"Right here." Osmond said, pointing…to…his…chest…oh son of a bitch! You cannot be serious!

"You can't be serious?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." Osmond said. I was using all of my willpower to not hit the Pervy Geezer right then and there.

* * *

**(Hallways)**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." I said as me and Michelle walked through the hallways of the academy.

"Quit complaining." Michelle said as she marched ahead of me. "Captain Agnès wants us to look for the thief as soon as possible. We'll look all night if we have too."

"Yeah, yeah…" I said. "But considering this is a female we're talking about, I'm afraid you're gonna have to do most of the work."

"And why is that?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I said. "I'm a guy. I can't just walk up to a random student and say, "Hey little girl. Can I see your bare chest for a magic stamp?"

"Point taken." Michelle said. "Nevertheless, there are two groups we need to question. I'll handle the teachers. Since you seem to be acquainted with them, you can handle the Vallière sisters."

"Oi. We're supposed to be working together." I said.

"But splitting up would increase are chances of finding the thief." Michelle said. "I'll do my thing and you can do yours." And with that, she turned a corner and walked away.

I let out an annoyed sigh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised since I kind of attacker her earlier. Turning around, I headed towards the direction of my house. If I'm dealing with the Vallière sisters, might as well get Louise to help out.

As I was walking, my mind drifted back to the Wind and Water Ruby rings. Osmond said that Henrietta had left them with Osmond for safe keeping and said that they were too much of a pain to keep…Henrietta, you idiot. Are you that desperate to forget what had happened?

*Crack!*

Hm?

*BOOM!*

"Whoa!" I cried out in surprise and jumped back, barely dodging the stones as the floor had suddenly exploded. Getting a good distance away, I watched as the rubble began to shift and take a form that was akin to a human. Its height was that of a huge man and from head to toe, it was covered in stones and debris. Its face was blank as the only sign of it staring at me was its red glowing eyes. "And who might you be?"

"**I am known as Erthys. ****Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, prepare to meet your end here!"**

Erthys? Wasn't that the name of one the demons in the Shin Megami Tensei series game? I didn't get time to think about it longer as the Erthys Phantom's arms transformed into stone spikes and attacked me. I ducked under the first swing and barely avoided the other before jumping back and putting on The Driver On and Water style rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

I had to dodge another swing from the Phantom before I could flip the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Raising my hand, I was soon garbed in my Water Style form and quickly switched to the Connect Ring.

**LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

With one pull from the magic circle, I pulled out Derf.

"_Let me guess. Another Phantom?"_

"Another Phantom." I said before I blocked a strike aimed for my neck and pushed back the Phantom before engaging him in close quarters combat.

I stuck with a quick stab which succeeded in stunning him before I slashed him across the chest, but to my surprise, he recovered quickly and stabbed me in the chest before slashing me across the chest, sending me flying a few feet. I quickly get up and saw that the Erthys was levitating rocks before he sent at me. Thinking quickly, I switched Rings.

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

My body turned into liquid just in time to as the stones passed through me before I liquefied and surged towards the Phantom, wrapping myself before solidifying as I tried choking him. He struggled a bit before he suddenly crumbled into dust and pieces of stone.

"What!?"

Suddenly, I felt someone kick me from behind and turning around, I saw Ethys, only made out of Dirt and rocks than being made out of the floor and brick walls. He then threw a punch which grew and sped towards me, but I moved out of the way and sliced off the arm before dashing towards him usuing my Gandlafr Runes, striking him across the chest two time, but he recovered and mor[hed his other hand into a spike before slashing me, sending me reeling back.

"_This guy's recovery time is amazing!"_

"You're telling me." I said as I switched Rings.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

Passing through the Yellow circle, I donned my Land Style Armor and charged at the Phantom. Meeting my challenge, we clashed blades and entered a deadlock.

"What's a Phantom doing like you doing here?" I asked as I struggled to overpower the Shin Megami Tensei ripoff.

"**Orders from Lord Wiseman. Must obtain Wind and Water Ruby rings."**

The Wind and Water Ruby rings!? "Why do you want those?"

"**I, Erthys, has spoken too much now. No more talking."**

I let out an annoyed "Tch!" before kicking him, ending the deadlock. I then switched Derf to gun mode and was about to transfer Reaper's powers into him. "Let's see you recover from this!"

But before I could pull the trigger…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

An explosion not too far from here shook the place.

"Nani!?"

"**That sign that Erthys must take his leave." **The Phantom said before he crumbled into a pile of dirt and rock.

"Wait!" I ran up to the pile and kicked it, but it was nothing more than a pile of ground. "Damn! It got away."

"_It looked like this guy had the ability to travel through anything made out of earth. A unique ability."_

"And equally annoying." I said, canceling the transforming and returning Derf to normal before I took off running. "For now, let's go see what caused that explosion."

* * *

By the time I got there, there were already a couple of students here as well as Michelle.

"Michelle, send these onlookers away." Agnès voice told me that she was already in the room.

"Yes ma'am!" Michelle said before she told everyone to get back to their rooms.

"What happened here?" I asked, entering the room.

"Haru, Onii-chan?" When I entered the room, I wasn't expecting to see both Louise and Kyoko as well as Cattleya and Eleanor.

"Louise? Kyoko? What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We heard an explosion and came to check it out." Kyoko said before turning to Cattleya. This must be the room Cattleya was staying at then. "Cattleya, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Just a burn." Cattleya said as there was a burn mark on her left breast.

"Ma'am, exactly what happened here?" Agnès asked as Julio showed up.

"Well, I was fast asleep when the puppies were making noises, waking me up." Cattleya said. "I asked who it was before I knew it, the wall blew up and a mysterious person, a woman by her figure, appeared and melted the candle stand before throwing silver liquid at me. That's how I got this burn."

"Must have been Earth magic." Eleanor concluded.

"Miss Cattleya, if I'm not mistaken, you are able to use that type of magic, right?" Agnès asked and I knew where this was going.

"Huh? Yes."

"So, it could've been planned and enacted." Julio said, leaning against the wall.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Louise asked.

Mind as well tell them. "Louise, Kyoko, there was a brake in, in the Pervy Geezer's office tonight. The thief escaped, but not before Pervy Geezer managed to stamp the thief with a magic seal."

"We're currently searching for suspects within the academy to see if they have this mark." Agnès said.

"So wait, you're telling me that Cattleya might be the one who broke into the principal's office?" Louise asked. "That's ridiculous! Big Sister Cattleya would never do that!"

"But maybe that's what she wants you to think." Julio said. "Maybe in fear of being caught, she played the whole thing to make us think the ruffian was someone else, even going as far as to burning herself to get rid of the mark."

"That's enough." I said. "If you have the time to talk, then you have time to go and finish your check with all of the other students."

"But I did finish."

"…Come again?" Did I hear this guy wrong?

"Every time either Agnès or I asked a student to show us her chest, they happily did." …This guy can't be serious, but one look from Agnès told me that he spoke the truth. What the hell is wrong with these school girls? "Would you like to hear the details?"

"Oh, go suck on your mother's-!" I slapped my mouth shut before I could finish as I just remember that Kyoko was still here. "Anyway, we don't anything for certain, so until we do, Cattleya is a suspect, like it or not."

"But Cattleya would never steal anything." Louise said. "What was stolen in the first place?"

Just when I was about to answer that, Michelle came up to Agnès and presented us…

"The Wind and Water Ruby Rings!?" Louise said in surprise.

"Captain, I found these in the hay." Michelle said, holding up the rings.

"The imitations." Agnès said, taking the rings. "Michelle, take Miss Cattleya away. I will speak to her later."

"Yes ma'am!" Michelle said.

"Now hold on!" Louise said, but I stopped her. "Haru?"

"Now let's not jump to conclusions." I said. "How do we know that Cattleya really did have these rings?"

"What are you saying?" Michelle asked.

"I'm saying that those rings might not have been here." I said. "There's still the chance they could have been placed here before we came here."

"Can you prove that?" Agnès asked, looking calm.

"Call it hunch, but the fact I was attacked by a Phantom not too long ago makes me think so." I said.

"You were attacked by a Phantom?" Kyoko asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Turns out that the thief isn't the only one who's after the rings. In fact, I have a feeling that the thief and the Phantom are working together. The fact that the rings are so popular today can't be a coincidence."

"And what if it is a mere coincidence?" Michelle asked.

"Cause a Phantom's usual mission is to bring someone into despair." I said. "The fact that the Phantom isn't attacking students and teachers show that is must be under orders to work with the thief, meaning that the thief is working with Reconquista."

"So what? That's just more reason to arrest Miss Cattleya here." Michelle said.

"Now hold up. If Cattleya is really the culprit, then why doesn't she call out for the Phantom's help?" I said before turning to Cattleya. "Well, Cattelya, if you're really the culprit, then call for the Phantom."

"Uh…" Cattleya looked at all of strangely before saying the thing I was hoping for. "What's a Phantom?"

"Well, there you have it." I said before I saw something on the ground. Picking it up, it appeared to be some sort of pebble. "What's this here?"

"It's probably the part of the candle stand that burnt Cattleya and hardened." Eleanor said, taking the pebble from my hand. She looked at it for a moment before saying, "There's a piece hair in here."

"A piece of hair you say?" I said.

"Yes. It's either Cattleya's or the ruffian we're looking for." Eleanor said before she took out a small bottle of some sort of potion. "Lucky for me, I just happen to have this potion from a friend of mine. One drop of this and the hair should return to the original owner."

"Oh really." I said. Looks like this will be easier than I first thought.

With a single drop, the piece of hair glowed before it floated up and shot back into…Michelle's hair.

"What!?"

"Bingo." I said.

"This is impossible!" Michelle said. "Are you trying to force your sister's crime onto me!? We have proof, the imitations we found in her room!"

"True, but you're an idiot if we just ignore this development." I said. "I noticed that you seemed eager to split up earlier during our search and it just so happens that the Phantom attacked me right after you left. Plus, even if we arrest Cattleya, her family would go to extreme measures to prove her innocent and make it look like we forced the crime on her."

"He's right." Agnès said. "Vice-Captain, I'm sorry, but if you want to prove yourself innocent, you'll have to show us your chest."

"But, Captain…"

"Don't make me turn this into a direct order." Agnès said, her tone cold.

"I…cannot comply with suck a humiliating order."

Agnès narrowed her eyes at Michelle before saying, "Michelle, in case the thief was at the site, the Principle told a lie in order to trick her." She then raised up the rings. "These rings are, in fact, the real thing."

"What!?"

"I see. I thought those rings looked to real to be imitations." I said. At least now I won't have to go to Romalia to look for them.

"Why are you so surprised?" Julio asked.

"That's because…"

"You used that lie to force the charge onto Miss Cattleya because you thought you had failed despite the trouble you had gone through." Agnès said. "It was a foolish thing to do."

"Captain, I am not the thief!"

"Then prove it!" I said, drawing Derf. "Let's see that chest of yours!"

"Fine!" I will admit, I was a little surprised when she grabbed the part of her clothing that covered her chest, but the minute I saw the star-shaped crest, I knew we had her. "Too slow!"

Agnès, who had been surprised by Michelle's act, was too slow to draw her sword, but lucky for her, I stepped in and blocked her strike.

"You'll have to try better than that, bitch!" I said before kicking her away. "Give it up. We have you outnumbered."

"Never! Erthys!"

Suddenly, the wall next to Julio exploded, causing him to jump back in surprise as Ethys, now make out of the pieces of the wall, stood there.

"**Those rings shall be mine!" **The Phantom said, charging towards Agnès.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, going to block its attack, but was stopped by Michelle. "Out of the way!"

"In your dreams!" I gritted my teeth in frustration as Agnès dodged the Phantom's attack before drawing her sword to block its next strike.

**FOUR! FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**

Suddenly, four falcons made out of mana appeared out of nowhere and struck the Phantom, each exploding and sending the Phantom out the hole it made.

"I thought I smelled a Phantom!" Appearing at the door was Yugo, already donned in his Beast armor with the Falco mantle on. "Sorry Haru, but I got a customer to feed!" He then followed the Phantom out the hole.

"Well, that makes things easier for me." I said before pushing back Michelle. "Now, I'll say it again. Surrender."

"Never!" Michelle said before whipping out a wand and made the ceiling above me exploded, causing dust and debris to fall on me, giving Michelle time to escape through the hole in the wall.

"She's getting away!" Kyoko stated the obvious as she and everyone made a move to go after her, but I stopped them.

"I've got this." I said before turning to Agnès. "Agnès, can I have the rings please?"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but complied and handed me the rings. "What are you going to do?"

"After I deal with Michelle, I'm gonna pay Henrietta a little visit." I said before I went after Michelle.

* * *

**(With Yugo)**

_Yugo flew back and dodged thrown pointed stones before looking down at Erthys. _

"_You wouldn't happen to know an Ethys from Shin Megami Tensei, would you?"_

"_**Never heard of him."**_

"_I see. Good to know." Yugo said before he dove down and struck the Phantom with his Dice Saber. As much as the Phantom tried, he couldn't evade Yugo's aerial assaults so it did the next best thing and sunk into the ground, leaving nothing but a pile of dirt and brick._

"_What the?" Confused, Yugo flew down, but the minute his feet touched the ground, a hand erupted and grabbed his leg. "Shit!" Before Yugo knew it, his entire body was dragged into the ground with on his upper body exposed. _

_Rising from the ground and being composed of dirt, Erthys raised its spiked hands, ready to finish off Yugo. _

"_Sorry pal, but you should've had my entire body buried." Yugo said before he spun the wheel and stopped it with his ring. _

**SIX! FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**

"_Lucky!" Yugo said before he blocked Erthys' attack as six birds made out of mana appeared and flew towards Erthys. It tried to sink into the ground again, but the falcons were fast and after the sixth falcon struck, Erthys exploded and all that remained was a golden magic circle then went into Yugo. _

_"Today's entree is, the Phantom Erthys. Enjoy your meal, Chimera." Yugo said before he looked down. "Now how do I get out of here?" _

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

"Hold it right there!" I said before shooting at Michelle s the bullets flew passed her and struck the path in front of her, making her stop. "Now I've got you." I then channeled Reaper's powers into Derf.

"_Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, aibou. She'll know you're the Mage Killer."_

I stopped channeling Reapers' power, seeing Derf's logic. Even if I let this girl leave and take away her magic, she'll no doubt tell Agnès who'll tell the Royal Court. Guess I'll do this the old fashion way…without killing her.

I didn't bother saying "Surrender!" since I know she'll just resist so instead, I attacked. She blocked my strike and we began trading blows, but thanks to my Gandalfr Runes, I was the superior swordsmen as I disarmed her easily and held pointed Derf at her neck, making her freeze up.

"I've got you know." I said before taking out the rings. "This is what you want, right?"

Seeing the rings, she threw caution to the wind and went to grab it, but I spun around her and back fisted her, making her stumble back. Angry, she pointed her wand at me, but I was faster than her and shot the wand and her hand. She screamed in pain as she held bleeding hand and fell to her knees.

"Now that we have a moment to ourselves, mind telling me what your motive was for trying to steal these rings?" I said, pointing Derf at her head. "And I'm not asking."

She glared at me before she spoke. "10 years ago, my father was stripped of his royalty status because of being suspected as the mastermind of a corruption scheme. He committed suicide after saying his country betrayed him and my mother soon followed! I was left without a home and nowhere to go, and I did whatever I could to survive!"

"So what you're saying is that you want revenge." I said. "You hold a grudge Henrietta, the Queen."

"That's right! She preaches about equality and peace, but she has done nothing to make that happen!" She then suddenly kicked Derf out of my hand and jumped back before taking what could only be Ghoul Stones. "That's why I'm helping Reconquista, to make the Royal family pay!"

"And here I thought you soldiers were more mature than this." I said as I went and grabbed Derf from the floor as Michelle threw the stones, Ghouls soon manifesting. And here I thought I could wrap this up without having to transform. Guess not.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

Jumping through the green magic circle above me, I donned my Hurricane armor and took off into the air.

"Suck on this!" I said firing wind bullets out of Derf as each shot found its mark easily. Time to wrap this up. Opening up the Hand Author, I didn't give it a chance to speak as I scanned the Ring.

**HURRICANE! SHOOTING STRIKE! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

Landing with a small crash sent a gust of wind that sent all the Ghouls into the air. I then spun and fired an enhanced wind bullet at each of them, making them explode.

"Too easy." I said. With those grunts out of the way, I turned to Michelle who was trying to escape so doing the only thing that came up to mind first, I fired and shot her leg, making her fall to the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" I said, switching to my Bind Ring.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

Five little magic circle appeared and chains shot out and binded Michelle.

"R-Release me!"

"No can do." I said, returning to my civilian form. "Now, it's only a matter of time until Agnès and the others get here. Your days are numbered, Michelle."

"I do not regret what I did." Michelle said. "And because of you, Tristain will continue to commit the same crimes it committed against my father."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." I said before turning and switching to my Teleport Ring. "For now, enjoy your time in prison. I have to go meet with friend of mine."

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

* * *

**(Tristain Palace)**

_Henrietta finished brushing her hair before setting down the brush and getting up to go to bed. Today had been a long day for her with the Royal Court. Not only was the talk of the war between Albion/Reconquista, but there was also the talk about the Mage Killer/Haru. They had been discussing about Henrietta signing a declaration of war and talk about the Mage Killer was the only thing that had saved her from signing. They had discussed what should be done. A Wanted Poster still couldn't be published since they didn't have a face to go by and it surprised her how many people wouldn't tell them any details. Haru's little crusade had really gotten the faith of the people as even being threatened the people refused to aid them. It scared her at how many people were supporting Haru's violent acts. _

_Henrietta sat at her bed as lying right on her nightstand was a wanted poster with the place where a picture would go being blank. Pulling the drawer open, she took out the rough sketch of Haru's Flame style armor. She held both pieces of paper in her hand and dreaded the day the blank of the poster being filled. _

_*Knock-Knock-Knock!*_

"_Hm?" Henrietta looked towards her window and had déjà vu of the night where the resurrected Wales came. Steeling her nerves, she stepped out to the balcony…and found something thrown at her feet. Looking down, she immediately recognized the Water Ruby ring. "The Water Ruby? But I thought…"_

"_You left something." Looking up, Henrietta was met with the sight of Haru and right now, he did not seemed happy._

* * *

I glared angrily at Henrietta, dressed in her nightgown. My anger was probably the only thing that was keeping me from feeling aroused as she looked stunning under the moonlight. But you didn't here that from me.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Henrietta asked.

Instead of answering, I said, "They were too much of a pain to keep them close by. That's what you said, right?" She flinched as I repeated her words. "I didn't know you were so desperate to forget Wales."

"Haru, that's not what I was trying to do."

"Then what were you trying to do?" I asked. "Because it seems to me that you're trying to make as if Wales never existed in the first place."

"That's not what I was trying to do!" Henrietta yelled in my face, her face red with anger.

"Then tell me what you were trying to do!" I yelled back, not caring if I was heard by guards.

We both took a moment to calm down before Henrietta spoke up.

"I can never forget Wales nor do I want to forget him. It's like you said, Haru. He will always have a place in my heart. But, as much as I don't want to, I have to move on. If I don't, then how can I support my people? I'm sure that's what Wales would have wanted."

"So the reason why you left these rings…"

"I guess you can say it was to make it easier for me to move on." Henrietta said, not looking at me as she looked at the night sky. "It's not easy, trying to move on from the one person you loved with all of your heart, but I'm gonna try. I'll have time to mourn for Wales all I want once this war is over."

"…Then you're obviously stronger than me." I said.

"Stronger?" Henrietta looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

I stuck my hand into my pocket before pulling out a dark red ribbon. "Unlike you, I haven't made any attempts to move on."

"Is that…"

"Rise was her name." I said. "She was…one of a kind. She helped me more times than I could count. I guess the reason why I'm angry at you is because I'm jealous."

"Haru…" Before I knew what hit me, Henrietta wrapped her arms around me.

I then felt my heart quicken in pace. I could even feel my face heat up a little. I haven't felt like this since…

"I should go." I said. I took out the Wind Ruby in my hand before showing it to Henrietta. "Guess I better return this along with the Water Ruby."

Henrietta said nothing as she handed back the Water Ruby. She placed it in my hand, but didn't let go of it.

"Haru…If we get another chance to talk…Would you mind telling more about this Rise?" Henrietta asked.

I blinked in surprise before saying, "I'll…think about it."

Henrietta then let go of the ring as I stuffed both rings into my pocket.

"Well, see you later." Was all I said before scanning my ring.

**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

* * *

**And done! Wow, this came out shorter than I expected. And a lot less good. Ugh, I am really off my game. Sorry if this wasn't that good, but I guess I must be more rusty than I thought when it comes to writing Haru. I mean, I haven't written about this guy in a LONG while. I really need to get back to top condition. Anyway, I hope it was somewhat good. Not that much action, but hey, that's life. Next time, I'm going to be doing the one thing people have been wanting. More background info on Haru. Of course, if you've read mu Faiz story, then you already know, but I'm gonna be doing this anyway. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	22. CH 19: A Well NeededUnneeded Vacation

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter of Wizard/Mage Killer Haru's adventure. Last time, I was super rusty so the last chapter wasn't that good in my opinion. But after writing this, I feel my edge coming back so this chapter should be better than the last. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now ladies and gentalreaders, get ready for...IT'S SHOWTIME! Let's ride!**

* * *

**CH 19: A Well Needed/Unneeded Vacation**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"I have heard you all ask and as requested, we shall have you practice practical magic. For that, we brought a special teacher from the Oriz Magic Academy."

"Hello everyone. My name is Eleanor de la Vallière. While it may be for only a short time, I hope we can have some fun training together."

"My, my. What a unique looking house."

"It seems that a thief broke into the principal's office."

"What exactly was in the safe?"

"The Wind and Water Ruby rings."

"**I am known as Erthys. ****Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, prepare to meet your end here!"**

"So what you're saying is that you want revenge. You hold a grudge Henrietta, the Queen."

"That's right! She preaches about equality and peace, but she has done nothing to make that happen!"

"I didn't know you were so desperate to forget Wales."

"It's not easy, trying to move on from the one person you loved with all of your heart, but I'm gonna try. I'll have time to mourn for Wales all I want once this war is over."

"…Then you're obviously stronger than me."

* * *

**(Now)**

_In the Tristain castle, __Agnès calmly walked through the hallways with a report of some sort in her hands. Just last night, she had just finished her interrogation of her former lieutenant Michelle, after they got her treated of course since she was found bleeding on the ground which was probably caused by Haru, and was now going to deliver her report to Henrietta. During her interrogation and investigation, Michelle had told her that she stole the Water and Wind Ruby rings under the order of a man named Lishmon, the Chairman of Legal Affairs. It was worse than she imagined, realizing that so high in Tristain's government was secretly serving Reconquista. She didn't know if she should glad or a little upset that this info didn't reach the ears of the public which would then reach the ears of the Mage Killer. From the very little reports they've managed to gather, the Mage Killer would mostly get his intel of Nobles from the whispering gossip of the people which was quite a treasure load of truth and/or lies depending on the person who would talk about. When the mage Killer got his information, it was always guaranteed to find his victim's head on a stake for everyone to see, to find the burning corpse in the remains of what used to be a mansion having been blown up, the body of the Noble with a new hole in his/her head, and etc. She could go on for hours, but she had a report to deliver. _

_Agnès continued walking down the halls until she arrived at her destination and knocked on the door. _

"_Enter." The voice of Henrietta said as Agnès stepped in. _

"_Agnès Chevalier de Milan, at your service." _

"_Have you completed your investigation?" Henrietta asked. _

"_Yes. Here is the report." Agnès said, kneeling down before giving Henrietta the report. _

_Henrietta's expression was unreadable as she read the report. "This is a prime example of how dark it is at the base of a lighthouse."_

"_Will you arrest and prosecute him immediately?" Agnès asked. _

_Henrietta shook her head. "No. A statement from your former lieutenant won't be enough to incriminate the Chairman of Legal Affairs. We need more solid evidence."_

"_What should we do then?" __Agnès asked. _

"_We will proceed with the plan." Henrietta said. _

"_But would that not endanger you?" Agnès asked. As a Knight, she had sworn to protect Henrietta with her life so the plan that the Queen had thought up did not bode well with her. _

"_For my people, I will take that risk." Henrietta said. "Don't worry; I have a very reliable bodyguard, granted if he can keep his sword hand in check. _

_Agnès knew who Henrietta was talking about and well…to say she was worried would have been an understatement._

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Then we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. The we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly; Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another as a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(Town)**

"Well, here we are." I said, garbed in the Black Order Uniform as me and the girls were now in front of the Dancing Fairy Inn. I haven't been to this place since me and the girls arrested Turenne.

If you're all wondering why me and the girls were back at the Dancing Fairy Inn after so long, it's because Agnès came by earlier today and told us that Henrietta wanted to meet us at the Dancing Fairy Inn. She didn't tell us why she wanted to see us, but considering Henrietta's the Queen, it must be some sort of mission.

"I wonder if anything's changed since the last time we've been here?" Kyoko wondered, garbed in her Casual Saber outfit.

"I sort of doubt it, knowing this place." Louise said, dressed in her regular uniform.

"Well, no use standing out here." I said as we went in. "Hello-HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS SHIT!"

If you're all wondering why the hell was I screaming, it was because the man named Scarron was dressed in a pink Victorian dress with a purple hair wig in a style that was similar to Montmorency's hair style. And here I thought I wasn't in Akihabara anymore. Sigh, I miss that place.

"Yes! Yes! You all look wonderful, my dear fairies!" Scarron said as Jessica was dressed like some sort of dashing prince while the girls were dressed in dresses that revealed a big portion of their bust.

"U-U-U-Um…" Louise nervously got everyone's attention as they turned to us. "H-Hello…"

"Long time no see, Mister Scarron." Kyoko said, less nervous than Louise.

"No, no, no! That's wrong!" Scarron said as the other girls copied his action for some reason. "Everyone, together!" Eh? "One, two…"

"Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Oh...très bien..." Scarron sighed longingly, creeping me out…a lot. I am really starting to wonder if I am back in Akihabara, not that I would be complaining, mind you.

"I see nothing hasn't changed since the last time we were here." Louise said.

"What kind of jobs did you and Kyoko do here?" I asked.

"Don't ask." Louise said, but I was kinda getting the picture. It's this world's version of a maid café.

"Long time no see." Jessica said, walking up to us. "What brings you three here?"

"We're here to meet someone." I said.

"By the way, what's with the outfits?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, this?" Jessica said, looking at her costume. "We're going to be performing at the Taniariji Royal Theater."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Louise said in shock.

"Finally! My beauty has been accepted by the world!" Scarron said, sighing longingly.

"I find your definition of beauty very questionable." I said bluntly.

"The what?" Kyoko asked.

"Just look over there!" Scarron said, pointing to a poster that made me shudder. It was Jessica on top of Scarron.

"Vacances en Trsitania?" Louise read off the poster, eyes twitching.

"Anyway" Scarron then placed his hands on Louise's and Kyoko's shoulders. "Why don't you three join in on the play? We're a little short on staff anyway."

"Eh!?" I said. "Wait! I get Louise and Kyoko, but why me!? I didn't work here!"

"Like I said, we're a bit short on staff." Scarron said. "You can be the evil black knight that kidnaps me and battles Jessica here. I have a feeling you'll be perfect for the role, considering you have this 'bad guy' aura about you."

Huh? Did I really give off that kind of aura?

"Okay, okay, my dear fairies, time to open up shop. Get ready." Scarron said.

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!" All the girls said as one.

"U-Um…"

"Hey, why are you three spacing out over there? You'll help out, right?" Scarron asked.

"Uh, well…we were supposed to meet someone here." Kyoko said.

"Enough talk!" Scarron said. "Haru was it? You can go help out in the kitchen with Kyoko since Jessica is helping the other girls. You, Louise, go get changed with the other girls. Off you go, get moving."

Before I could even process what was going on, Louise was dragged away while me and Kyoko were dragged to the kitchen.

* * *

**(Later)**

Well, I'm not surprised that the place was packed in a matter of seconds. Maid cafés do tend to attract a lot of attention. We had several hours until we had to go to the Royal Theater so working was the only way to pass the time. While Louise was out with the other girls serving customers, me and Kyoko worked on the dishes. She'd clean any dirty ones while I was in charge of cooking and as expected, everyone fell in love with my cooking, However, since my regular, full power cooking skills would have made everyone have an orgasm, I had to dim down the skill by a lot, but that didn't stop my rising popularity as even the girls were secretly snacking on any dishes I finished and served.

"So you and Louise worked at a place like this." I said, handing her another dirty plate. "It's nice."

"Yeah, everyone is so kind and so are the customers." Kyoko said.

"Ugh, I forgot how tiring it was working here." Louise groaned as she came over to us.

"Hey, Louise! You got a nomination." Scarron said.

"Huh?"

"Come on out already."

"Y-Yes!" Louise said, getting back to work as she went over to…oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!

"Sorry to make you wait." Louise said until she realized who it was that called for her. "You!"

"Hi, Louise." The guy that had called for Louise was none other than Julio. I regret leaving Derf upstairs now. "You look cute in that outfit."

"Korosu~!" I growled as my oni face was showing. Being so far away, I couldn't hear what Julio was whispering to Louise.

"Onii-chan, calm down." Kyoko said. "Julio was probably called here by Agnès just like us. Anyway, take out the trash why you go cool off."

"Fine." I muttered as I took the trash and crates of empty bottles outside. However, when I stepped outside, it was raining. I sighed in annoyance. "Just great." Sucking it up, I set the crate down and threw the trash next to the other piles of trash.

Suddenly, I heard someone bump into me and turned to see whoever falling on their butt. "Oh! Sorry. You alright?"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." The person said, the voice indicating it was a female and for some reason, it sounded familiar. "Um, do you know where I can find the Dancing Fairy Inn?"

"That'd be here." I said, helping the person up and when I did, I saw purple hair sticking out from under the hood. Wait a minute…purple hair? "Henrietta?"

"Ah! That voice!" Pulling down the hood, it was indeed Henrietta. "Haru!"

"Search that side!" Suddenly, Henrietta placed a hand over my mouth as I saw Trsitain soldiers run by. "She might have gone down Kurdone Alley! Make haste!"

Once the soldiers were gone, I moved Henrietta's hand away and asked, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Can we go inside?" Henrietta asked.

"This way." I said as I led her inside.

* * *

I led Henrietta up to the upper floor and into the room me and the girls were staying at. Since everyone was working downstairs, it was just the two of us.

"So, now that we're alone, mind explaining why you have soldiers looking for you?" I asked. "Should I get girls before you explain?"

"No, not now." Henrietta said. "Right now, I need you to do something for me."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"I need you to be my bodyguard for several hours." I raised an eyebrow in confusion at that request.

"Why me?" I asked. "You should have more bodyguards more capable than me since you're Queen and all. And as I recall, you don't exactly trust me all that much."

Henrietta flinched when I brought up the argument we had back at the academy. "Yes, that is true, but for this mission, I only need one. I must work undercover and considering how well you do in sneaking past security, I thought you'd be the best choice."

"Is that why you told me and the others to stay here on standby?" She nodded. I sighed. "Alright. Since this is a mission and you are the Queen, I can't exactly refuse."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You've yet to explain why you're working undercover." I said.

"I will tell you in due time, but right now, we must move. There's no telling when the security guards will be here." Henrietta said before taking off her cloak. "Haru, is there anything you have that I might use to make me look like a commoner?"

I hummed to myself before going over to the trunk and rummaged through it, taking out Louise's uniform. "I only have Louise's uniform."

"That's fine." Henrietta said. Turning around, a massive blush made its way to my face when I saw her taking off her dress, revealing her beautiful skin that shined in the moonlight. "Thank you very much, Haru."

I quickly looked away and handed her the clothes. Despite it being only a few seconds, the image was burned into my mind. Damn you hormones!

'Can she even fit into Louise's clothes?' I thought as I turned back when Henrietta finished changing and despite having clothes on now, the shirt was too short and revealed a lot of her cleavage.

"The shirt's a little too small." Henrietta said.

'I knew it.' I thought as I turned around again, trying to calm down my hormones.

* * *

**(With the girls)**

"_Cheers!" Julio and the girls cheered for the twentieth time as Louise laid her head on the table, tired. _

"_When is __Agnès going to get here?" Louise groaned as Kyoko patted her back. _

"_Hang in there, onee-chan." _

"_My dear fairies!" Scarron walked up to the group, clapping his hands to get their attention. "The show's tonight, so we're going to be closing up shop early. Everyone, go and get ready."_

_All the girls complied and got up to get ready for tonight._

"_Eh? Closing already?" Julio said, clearly drunk. "Let's toast some more."_

"_We're closing so hurry up and leave." Louise said. "Where in the world is __Agnès? She never showed up."_

"_Maybe she'll show up once everyone's left." Kyoko said. "By the way, have you seen onii-chan anywhere?"_

"_Huh? I thought he was with you?" Louise said._

* * *

**(Outside)**

I ignored the rain pouring down on me and Henrietta as I peeked around the corner and like I guessed, guards.

"Identify yourself and tell us your destination."

"Take off your hood and show us your face."

"That's one heck of a security checkpoint." I said as Derf popped out of his sheathe to talk.

"_You wanna bust through, aibou?" _

"Maybe." I said to Derf.

"Must you two always be so violent?" Henrietta asked, her hair tied into a ponytail, making it harder to identify her. That is, unless the guards would be too busy looking at her chest.

I just shrugged and if Derf could, he would shrug too. "He's a sword and I'm his wielder."

"_He brings the battles and I enjoy them. It's how our relationship works." _I nodded in agreement with Derf as Henrietta just sighed.

"Looks like they issued a search warrant for a missing Noble."

"In other words, they're looking for you." I summed it up. "So, since you won't let me swing my way out of this, what should we do? They'll only suspect us if we try to cover out faces."

Henrietta thought to herself before looking at me. "Haru, I want you to put your arms around me."

…Come again?

Before I could even blink, I had my arm around Henrietta's shoulder as she held onto me. Steeling my nerves, we walked out the alley and through the streets, passing by staring soldiers that only thought we were a regular couple passing by.

"They staring at us…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, just keep playing along." Henrietta said as she took my free hand…and placed it inside her cleavage!?

I think my brain fried itself as I could have sworn I saw steam come out of me and was Derf laughing!?

"Check the next street!" I heard one of the guards say, signaling that we were safe…for now.

"Looks like we're safe." Henrietta said.

"Yeah." I said. "So would mind taking my hands out of your cleavage?"

Henrietta blushed red as I pulled my hand back. Boy, did I feel like a deviant right now.

"_So, aibou, how did it feel?"_

"Urusai."

* * *

**(With ****Agnès)**

"_This is Captain __Agnès of the Queen;s Musketeer Force! Please tell Chairman Lishmon that I request an emergency audience!"_

_As of right now, Agnès was standing in front of the Chairman's mansion. A few seconds later, lights turned on and a maid let her in. She was brought to the dining room and was told to wait as the maid went to get the Chairman. While waiting, Agnès stood in front of the fire place, remembering a certain memory that might as well have been literally burned into her mind. Before she was lost in the memory, the dining room door opened and Lishmon himself soon came in._

"_For a captain to come to the Chair President of Legal Affairs' house during a night like this, it must be an absolute emergency." Lishmon said. The way he held himself told that he thought very highly of himself, a common thing amongst most Nobles these days. "So, what is so important that you come at an hour like this?"_

"_Her Highness has disappeared." Agnès said. _

"_What?" Lishmon growled. "Was she kidnapped?"_

"_We're investigating that right now."_

"_We just had a similar case of kidnapping the other day. Was your unit made to display incompetence?" Lishmon snarled, slamming a fist down on the table. _

"_We are searching for her in order to not present ourselves as such." Agnès said. "We would like it if you could block off all major roads and ports."_

_Lishmon scoffed as he used his magic to lift up a pen and catching it before writing down on a piece of paper, handing it to Agnès."Search for her Highness with everything you've got. Otherwise, I'll have you all hanged for this."_

"_Yes sir." Agnès said as she took her leave, but before she did, she stopped. "Sir?"_

"_What?" Lishmon asked, pouring himself a cup of wine._

"_I'm researching a case involving the Protesters and I heard you were involved in that case 20 years ago. In fact, you were the one who proposed the Massacre of D'Angleterre."_

"_Massacre?" Lishmon scoffed. "Don't make me the villain here. The people of that village were planning to overturn the country. It was a justified mission of suppression."_

"_Suppression…I see." __Agnès said. "I'm searching for records involving that case, but I couldn't find it." She then looked over her shoulder and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know the name of the captain that led that mission, would you?"_

_Lishmon just shrugged. "I can't say I recall his name, but instead of worrying about what happened in the past, you should be more worried about searching for Her Higness."_

_Agnès' eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything as she soon left. _

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

"This place should keep us hidden for the time being." I said. Being in the cold, pouring rain had made Henrietta a bit chilly so we checked into an inn to hide and warm ourselves up. "Is this place good enough for you?"

"Yes. It's fine." Henrietta said as she sat at on the bed.

"So, mind telling me now why you're working undercover so badly that you're even hiding from your own soldiers?" I asked.

"Not yet-ACHOO!" Henrietta sneezed rather cutely as she soon started shivering.

"Hold on, let me see about the fire place." I offered as I laid Derf against the wall.

"No…"

"Huh?"

"Could you…hold me?"

"…Come again?" I asked only to have her look away. Gulping down my nervousness, I sat down next to Henrietta and placed my arms around her, only to recoil when I touched. "You're as cold as ice. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be a burden."

"You'll only be a burden if you catch a cold." I said, taking off my coat and draping it over Henrietta. "I promised Wales I protect you. That includes protecting you from the elements themselves."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

I just sighed and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close.

"H-Haru?" Henrietta blushed at how close we were and I was looking away to hide my own blush.

"I-I don't do this for anyone." I said.

Henrietta said nothing as I soon felt her head rest against my chest. I won't lie…this feels nice. I haven't felt like this since…

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!*

I was brought out of my thoughts as Henrietta jumped out of my arms.

"Open up! We're from the castle!" A voice came from behind the door. "It's an emergency! We'll use force if we must!"

"Well shit." I said. I didn't expect the guards to come searching for the inns so soon. These guys were better than I expected. "Guess we have no choice. "I got up and went to reach for Derf, when Henrietta stopped me.

"We have no choice!"

"What do you-!?" My words were caught in my throat when Henrietta took off my coat and then her white shirt, revealing her exposed front view before she jumped at me…and kissed me!

*BAM!*

"Open up!" The guard shouted as he and his fellow knight came in, but soon blushed when they saw us. Henrietta was on top of me as I laid down. Having only the skirt on, she pressed her exposed mounds as she kissed me and rather passionately at that. I was frozen stiff as no one said anything. Finally, the guards blinked before they slowly and awkwardly closed the door. Once I heard the footsteps echo from far away, I immediately pushed Henrietta off me as I gasped for breathe.

"Don't…ever…do that…again!" I said as I held my mouth.

"Forgive me…" Henrietta said, looking away with a blush. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"At least warn me before you do something like that." I said.

"Again, I'm sorry." Henrietta said. "You…seem angry."

"You think?" I said. "I told you last week that I haven't made any attempts to move on."

"I remember." Henrietta said, putting the shirt back on. "You said that you haven't moved on from a woman you loved named Rise, right?" I just nodded. "Well, now that we're alone, could you maybe…tell me about her?"

"And why do you want to know so much about her?" I asked.

"Curious. I want to know what kind of girl could put up with you of all people."

"Hey!" I glared at Henrietta as she just giggled. I huffed in annoyance before we fell into silence. Finally, after a while, I spoke. "Her name was Rise Rousenin. She was…well, she was unique to say the least. She was a very confident and very charismatic girl. She was also very kind and very stubborn. To me, she was like the sun, warm and bright. So it was no surprise to me that people called her the 'Soleil D'Ecole.'"

"'Soleil D'Ecole?'" Henrietta repeated the title in confusion.

"It was a title that was given to her that meant 'Sun of the school' which was rather fitting." I said. "Her personality made it hard for others to approach her so in a sense, she really was like the sun.

"_But if her title meant 'Sun of the school' what kind of school did she go to?" _

"She was in an all girl's academy." I said.

"An all girl's academy?" Both Henrietta and Derf said at the same time.

I nodded. "Her school was a very fancy one and it still surprises me today how I got into the school in the first place."

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Aibou, did you just say that you got in and attended the school?" _I nodded. _"Aibou, just what kind of man are you?"_

I just shrugged and explained. "Rise really loved the school she attended and when I met her, she told me that it was going through some financial problems and if nothing was done then the school would be forced to shut down. So, she brought up the idea of making the school a co'ed one and she picked me to represent the male population. You see, her school was a very traditional one and while making the school into a co-ed one would save it, both the students and the staff were against the idea so when she had me attend, I was basically going up against 99% of the entire school. As time passed, we gained some followers and during that time, I fell in love with her and it just so happened that she felt the same way."

"That sounds so sweet." Henrietta said before bringing up the main question "But, what happened to her?"

I grimaced as the memory came flashing though my head. Gunfire, screaming, blood… "There was an accident and…she saved me from dying. In the end, she put me first and herself second. After that, I was kicked out of the school and I slowly drifted away from the friends I made there. After that, I swore to never love anyone ever again."

"Haru…" Henrietta looked at me with sadness. "Just because you lost someone doesn't mean you don't have to love again."

"That's what Yugo told me when we became friends." I said as I squeezed my hands together. "I just…I just don't want what happened to Rise happen again. I couldn't bare it if it happened again. That's why I distanced myself from my old friends."

"Haru…" Before I knew it, Henrietta wrapped her arms around me. "Haru, that's no way to live your life. You can't live out your life, alone and without love."

"I've managed this far." I said.

"What about your sister, Kyoko?" Henrietta asked. "Do you not love her?"

"Of course I do." I said. "Never in my life did I think I get the second chance to have a family. That's why…I'm going to live for the people only I care for. No matter what, I will put them first and myself last."

"What do you mean by that?" Henrietta asked.

I looked at her and separated myself from her. "You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Haru…"

"So, now would you mind telling me why the hell are you running in the first place?" I asked as I got up and grabbed Derf.

"Well, I…"

"It's a Noble, isn't it?" She looked at me in surprise as I strapped Derf to my back. "The way you keep denying me an explanation says it all. You're trying to stop me from killing whoever it is that's causing you trouble."

Henrietta looked down in shame of having been caught. "Yes. You're right."

I looked at Henrietta as she refused to look up a me. Finally, I sighed and scratched my head in annoyance. "Just this once."

"Huh?"

"Just this once, I'll refrain from spilling blood." I said. "Now would you just tell me who it is we're dealing with?"

"Oh, Haru." Henrietta smiled at me before turning her expression serious. "We recently discovered a traitor amongst out very government. In order to lure him out, I had Agnès issue a false emergency stating that I had gone missing. However, they're unlikely to fall for misinformation so easily."

"And that's why you're running away from the guards." I said, seeing what Henrietta was trying to do. "By running, you made the misinformation seem more believable. But wouldn't something like that put you in great danger?"

"That's why I wanted you to be my bodyguard." Henrietta said as she blushed again. "I wanted you to protect me."

I felt my face heat up and looked away. "P-People are gonna get the wrong idea if you say something like that."

I heard Henrietta giggle at me and I just glared at her as she put on my coat, preparing herself to go back out. "Well, we've stayed here for long enough. It's time we go before the guards come back for a second check."

I nodded in agreement and asked, "Where to?"

"The theater."

* * *

**(Theater)**

We had waited until the rain had stopped before we left. Under the cloak of night, it was easy to get past the guards. Months of sneaking past guards to assassinate Nobles had given me pretty good stealth skills. Along the way, Henrietta told me who she was trying to lure out and it was a man named Lishmon who was the Chairman of Legal Affairs. To think Reconquista had someone so deep into the government, these guys are proving to be better than I first thought. It took a while, but we finally made it to the theater. Still sneaking around, we went around back and entered the backstage where we met up with Agnès.

"Your Highness!" Agnès ran up to us and placed her hands on Henrietta's shoulder, looking at her from head to toe. "Are you alright? Are you injured?"

"I am fine, Agnès. I told you that I had a very reliable bodyguard with me." Henrietta said, taking off my coat and handing it back to me. "Haru, thank you for protecting me up until this point. Could you please aid me in this mission for just a little longer?"

"You don't even have to ask." I said, taking the coat back.

"Thank you." Henrietta said. "I'm going to get changed and hide in the audience with Agnès. You do the same from a different part of the building."

I nodded as Henrietta and Agnès left, the latter thanking me for protecting Henrietta before joining the purple head. Once gone, I went to see how many people were here and to see if I could see figure out who was the Albion spy.

"Haru/Onii-chan?" I blinked and turned to see none other than Louise and Kyoko, all dressed up and ready for the play…why the hell was Kyoko dressed like a dog?

"We heard everything from Agnès." Kyoko said. "We're you supposed to be with Her Highness?"

"She left just a couple of minutes ago. We're going to hide in the crowd and see if we can find the spy while the play goes on."

Suddenly, Louise got a bit close for my comfort and sniffed me. "Why do I smell Her Highness' perfume?" Uh, oh…

The girls glared at me and before I could think up an excuse, Scarron came over and told the girls to get ready. I mentally thanked him and went to hide in the crowd. Once use of the Dress Up Ring and Takuto's Galactic Bishōnen outfit made me pass off as a Noble here to see the play. I sat down at a random seat and saw Henrietta just two seats above me. More people filled the stands and soon, the play began.

"Hey, what is this?"

"This is called the 'Liar's Mouth'. When liars put their hands inside, they won't be able to remove it."

"Oh no! What should I do!?"

"Why don't you try and put your hand inside?"

"No! No! It's too scary!"

…Man this play is weird, but it does have its charms, I guess. A~nd Derf fell asleep. Just great.

"So, Her Highness has yet to be found?" Hm? Glancing behind me, I saw two men speaking to each other in a rather suspicious manner. I glanced up at Henrietta and she nodded.

"Yes. She's still missing."

"Then this is our chance."

"Yes. Who knows where she might be?"

"I'm right here!" Henrietta suddenly spoke up.

The two men looked back in surprise at the sudden outburst, drawing the attention of everyone in the theater and the actors on stage to pause and look. "I overheard everything, Lishmon."

"Your Highness!" The man who I can only guess is Lishmon exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

"I figure you'd hurry and make contact with the spy if I went missing. The more you rush, the less careful you become. Even a cautious rat will show its tail." Okay, my respect for her has just returned.

"I see. So you going missing was a trick to lure me out?"

"Exactly." Henrietta said as Agnès' Musketeer Force popped out, swords at the ready. The two must have had them hidden in the crowd beforehand. "Lishmon, Chairman of Legal Affair, you are under arrest for treason! This is curtains for you, Lishmon."

"Are you so sure about that?" Lishmon said as Reconquista forces soon appeared from the stands, equally numbering Henrietta's forces. I have to hand it to this guy, he came prepared. "You're still naïve, Henrietta."

The sky next to him smiled…before he turned into a Phantom!? Shit! This guy _really _came prepared.

The Phantom's upper body resembled that of a white with the head being a horse head itself as it wore armor that resembled the one's medieval knights wore. Its lower body, however, was that of a rooster with its legs being rooster legs and appearing from its back were yellow, feathered wings. In its hands were a round shield and a sword that looked like it was used to torture people. I instantly identified the Phantom as a Hippalectryon.

"Kill the Queen!" Lishmon screamed as the Phantom and soldiers charged.

"Protect Her Highness!"

In a matter of seconds, the room was in complete chaos as the people quickly ran for the exit. However, thanks to the commotion, Derf woke up.

"_Huh? Yawn~! What I miss?"_

"Oh just that we're finally getting the guy Lishmon." I said as I drew him out. "I said I wouldn't kill Lishmon, but that doesn't apply to these guys."

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go wild!"_

I smirked as I sped towards the nearest Albion solder and stabbed him through the chest before quickly removing Derf to take the head of another. I saw one charge at me so I quickly grabbed another soldier and threw him to the other guy who quickly caught him, giving me a chance to piece both of them through.

"Queen Henrietta!" I quickly turned and saw a soldier about to strike Henrietta. "Prepare to die!"

"Not on my watch!" I shouted as my Gandlafr Runes empowered me and in a matter of seconds, I had chopped the guys arms off before stabbing him through the heart, removing Derf as the body fell to the floor. I looked at Henrietta and asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Henrietta said with a smile.

"Hey. Mission isn't over until we arrest Lishmon so that means I'm still your bodyguard." I said, shouldering Derf.

"_Aibou! Look out!" _Thanks to Derf's warning, I saw the razor sharp feathers coming at us in time to get me and Henrietta out of the way. Looking up, it was the Phantom that attacked us.

"**Both the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai and Queen Henrietta at the same place. Lord Wiseman will be so happy once I kill the both of you!"**

"In your dreams!" I said as I slipped on my default Rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The Phantom attacked me before I could even touch the Shift Lever. I ducked under a swing of his sword and kicked him away before flipping the flipping the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI,HI,HI!**

I summoned the magic, flame covered circle to appear in front of me and I ran through it, donning my armor and turning Derf into the WizarSwordGun. I dashed and Derf collided with the Phantom's shield. He stuck with a quick stab to my head, but I moved it in time and jumped back. I then charged again and struck with fast and powerful strikes, but he blocked all of them with its shield and sent quick stabs at me which I had a difficult time dodging, but I managed before jumping back again.

"That shield of him is going to be a problem." I said. I need to get rid of it.

"Haru!" Louise's voice made me look back at the stage just to see her being pushed by Lishmon.

"Stop, Lishmon!" Henrietta said.

"Farewell, Queen Henrietta." Lishmon said as he raised his staff. At first, I thought he was gonna use magic, but instead, he tapped the floor under him and he soon fell down. An emergency escape route. Just how far did this guy plan in escaping?

"Shit!" I cursed. He'll get away at this point. I went to go after him, but I was stopped by the Hippalectryon Phantom.

"**Don't go forgetting about your opponent during the middle of battle!" **He swung high up, bring my arms up and leaving me open for a slash which sent me back.

"Haru!" Henrietta cried out in worry.

"Stay back!" I said as I switched Rings.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

A blue magic circle appeared between me and the Phantom and I jumped through it, leading with an overhead strike which he blocked with his shield. He slashed at my head again, but I ducked and swiped his feet, making him fall to the ground. I jumped and went to stab him, but again, my attack was blocked by the shield and he quickly stabbed me, making me stumble back.

"_Okay, I am really getting tired of that shield."_

"You and me both." I said as I slipped on the Liquid Ring. "Let's get it off of him!"

**LIQUID! PLEASE! **

I turned myself into water and surged towards the Phantom, wrapping myself around it as I tried to make him let go of the shield, but he had a tighter grip on it than I thought.

"**Get off of me!" **It began to move around like crazy, spreading its wings here and there and slammed himself against pillars and walls until my magic wore off, shaping myself back into my body as he slammed me against a pillar, successfully getting me off. I fell, giving it the chance to pick me up and throw me into the air before shooting at me with its razor sharp feathers. I blocked the best I could, but some still hit me as I fell into one of the many chairs of the room.

"**Give up! You can't beat me!"**

"Oh yeah?" I said, getting back up. "Let's see you say that again after this!" I jumped into the air and landed on the stage, the spotlight on me as I slipped on the Water Dragon Ring.

**WATER DRAGON! JABAJABA! BASHA! ZABUN! ZABU~N!**

A watery Dragon soon appeared before me and crashed into me, garbing me in my Water Dragon armor.

"Sa, Showtime da-Whoa!" I never got to finish my catchphrase when Scarron suddenly got too close for my liking.

"Magnifique!" Scarron's eyes were practically sparkling as he looked at my armor from all over. "I thought your regular armor was good, but this is just even better!"

"Move idiot!" I pushed the man back just in time to block an attack from the Hippalectryon Phantom and kicked him away. I then switched to my Blizzard Ring and wasted no time scanning it.

**CHOINE! BLIZZARD! SAIKO!**

I sent the ice attack at the Phantom and as always, he blocked with his shield, but that's what I was hoping for as it quickly froze. Ending the spell, I quickly switched to a new one.

**CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

Dragon appeared again made out of water before slammed into me and left me with the Drago Tail. I jumped and spun before attacking, tail first as it slammed into the shield and like I hoped, I saw cracks before the shield broke into pieces.

"**What!?"**

"It's over!" I said as flipped back and used the Drago Tail to send him into the air before I opened Derf's Hand Author and scanned the Water Dragon Ring.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

**WATER DRAGON! SLASH STRIKE! JABAJABA! BASHA!**

A whirlpool of water wrapped around Derf's blade before I sent it at the Phantom. I heard it scream from within before it exploded.

"And that's all she wrote." I said before I remember about Lishmon. I quickly ran to it and jumped down. It was longer than I thought and if it wasn't for my armor, I might have broken my feet. Once I was down, I saw a passage way that was on fire and Agnès who was standing over a…dead Lishmon. Wait, I thought we had to arrest this guy!?

"You…killed him?" I asked.

"What? Does it bother you?" Agnès asked, her cloak no longer on her. Must have lost it fighting Lishmon if this fire was anything to go by.

"No, not really." I said. "I would have killed him myself, but I promised Henrietta I wouldn't. So, now what?"

"I'm going to go report to Her Highness. The mission is now over so you're free to go." Agnès said as she walked away.

I watched as she walked away before turning to Lishmon's corpse and the fire before walking away as well. Time I get back to the girls.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Following the passage way, I made it outside and saw soldiers running about, questioning people about what had happened. They were even questioning Henrietta. I spotted the girls on the grass near the theater and went over to them.

"You two alright?" I asked, back in my civilian form.

"We're fine, onii-chan." Kyoko said.

"More importantly, what were you doing while you were with the Queen?" Louise asked.

"I made sure I hid her from the soldiers and made over to the theater when it was time to get Lishmon." I said. "Other than that, nothing."

"Oh really?" Louise said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Then explain why the Queen's perfume is all over you."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Shit.

"Onii-chan, just how close were you to Queen Henrietta?" Kyoko eyed me suspiciously.

I tried not to think about the time where Henrietta kissed me and said, "I was her bodyguard so I was naturally very close to her. We didn't do anything inappropriate. Honest." They stilled eyed me suspiciously so I decided to change the subject. "By the way, what were you two doing when I was away?"

At that, Louise blushed red for some reason as she seemed bugged out at remembering something. "N-Nothing! We did absolutely nothing!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and I turned to Kyoko.

"Trust me, onii-chan, you don't want to know." Kyoko said as she seemed a bit red in the face too.

I hummed to myself, eyeing them suspiciously, but I decided to not pry further. "Well, if you say so. So, how does dinner sound, you two?"

"We would like that very much."

* * *

**And done! Now this is something I can deal with! Much better in my option, but I'll leave it to you readers to judge and enjoy. So, to the people who know who Rise is and where she is from, I will tell you now that I do not own her or anything else I mentioned except a few things. They belong to their respective owners. I'm just using it as a basis for Haru's background. Sorry I couldn't tell you much about Haru, but I left a little something for everyone. See if you can guess what he meant when he said, "****No matter what, I will put them first and myself last." Notice that he said last and not second. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride. **


	23. CH 20: The Underground Secret Vault

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ashbel Longhart, have returned! Sorry I haven't updated in almost two months, was focusing on my other stories, but now I'm back and ready to give you guys another dose of Wizard Haru. But first, cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Ladies and gentlereaders, do you know what time it is? You guessed it! It's…SHOWTIME! Let's ride!**

* * *

**CH 20: The Underground Secret Document**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Don't worry; I have a very reliable bodyguard, granted if he can keep his sword hand in check."

_"__We're going to be performing at the Taniariji Royal Theater."_

"I need you to be my bodyguard for several hours."

"I'm researching a case involving the Protesters and I heard you were involved in that case 20 years ago. In fact, you were the one who proposed the Massacre of D'Angleterre."

"Massacre? Don't make me the villain here. The people of that village were planning to overturn the country. It was a justified mission of suppression."

"There was an accident and…she saved me from dying. In the end, she put me first and herself second. After that, I was kicked out of the school and I slowly drifted away from the friends I made there. After that, I swore to never love anyone ever again."

"Haru… Just because you lost someone doesn't mean you don't have to love again."

That's why…I'm going to live for the people only I care for. No matter what, I will put them first and myself last."

"Lishmon, Chairman of Legal Affair, you are under arrest for treason! This is curtains for you, Lishmon."

* * *

**(Tristain Royal Castle)**

_A few days have passed since the incident at the Royal Theater and things were back to normal. Well, as normal as can be in Henrietta's option. Things have calmed down in the streets and there hasn't been a word of any Nobles dying which means Haru hasn't gone a killing spree again, much to her happiness. However, she knew that sooner or later, reports of dead Nobles would show up. However, that wasn't the current problem at the moment. In the study room, Henrietta sat at her desk as General Poiter and Cardinal Masarini stood in front. On her desk was a piece of paper. She had expected it to be a report of Haru aka the Mage Killer's actions again, but it was something different, something much worse. _

_It was a declaration of war._

"_A declaration of war…?" Henrietta did not like this one bit. _

"_Indeed, Your Majesty." Masarini said, bowing. "The cabinet has unanimously agreed to declare ally. Germania has already agreed to aid us and are waiting for you to make your decision."_

_General Poiter then spoke up. "Your Majesty, preparations to march into Albion are complete. Give us your orders."_

"_Do you really want to go to war that badly?" Henrietta asked. Her love for peace aside, this was her former lover's home country, his people and these two were asking for her for go to war with them. _

"_No." Masarini said. "I can understand your love for peace, but I'm afraid there's no other choice left."_

"_The people are requesting military action. They are calling for war!" Poiter said. "They desire we strike Albion! Therefore, we must act!"_

"_But there must be-!"_

_Masarini then interrupted her. "Your Majesty, if you keep postponing the war, a coup d'etat shall take place!"_

_Henrietta was aghast. "You can't be serious!"_

"_I'm afraid so." Masarini said. "In the worst case scenario, you would be put in jail and the authority of the royal family will plummet."_

"_Even if that were to happen, I don't want to start a war!" _

"_Your Majesty!" Poiter spoke up, but Masarini stopped him and spoke instead. _

"_If an aggressive ruler were to come into power, the war would only escalate. There would be nobody to stop it!"_

'_Oh really…' Henrietta thought, her mind wandering to a certain violent ringed wizard before she got rid of the idea. The last thing she needed was that man going on a rampage._

"_With your presence, we can limit the casualties to a bare minimum." Masarini continued. "Please understand. I know your heart is in turmoil, but please, for the good of our country, make a decision."_

_Henrietta didn't know what to say after that. She thought long and hard. Sighing sadly, she made her decision…and picked up her quill. "Cardinal Masarini, General Poiter, let it be known that I, Henrietta, as the queen of Tristain, declare war upon Albion!"_

_And with that, the decision was made as she wrote her name on the piece of paper._

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Then we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. The we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly; Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another as a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(One Week Later, Tristain Magic Academy)**

I blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time, but darkness still blinded my vision.

"Why is it so dark?" I spoke quiet as I stifled a yawn and then, I noticed two things. One was that I felt something laying again me and two; I felt I was lying against something scaly, yet it was strangely comfortable at the same time.

I thought back to what may have happened and how I got into this situation. Let's see…I made the girls breakfast like usual, they went to class, Tabitha came by for another lesson, we went outside to feed Sylphid, and then…

I slammed my fist on my palm when I remembered what happened. Sylphid suddenly picked up me and Tabitha and went to sleep with us inside and considering how warm it was inside, I must have fallen asleep. Which means Tabitha must be the one who was leaning against me. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness as I could finally see Tabitha's form and to be honest; she was pretty cute when asleep. Looking, I was resting on Sylphid's tail as her wings were what blocked out the light.

"Haru!" The voice of Louise called out.

"Onii-chan!" And then there's Kyoko. Classes must have ended. "Where could he be?"

"In here girls!" I heard the girl's scream in surprise as Tabitha began to stir.

"Haru!?" Louise's voice spoke up. "Are you…in there?"

"Oh my god! Onii-chan's been eaten!"

"No, no, no, I'm not in Sylphid's stomach girls." I said as I elbowed Sylphid's tail. "Sylphid, can you please wake up now?"

I heard the dragon yawn before the wings moved, allowing sunlight to break in and man was it blinding. I raised my hand instinctively as Tabitha finally woke and raised her arm to block the light.

"Too bright." I feel your pain, I really do.

"Onii-chan?" The first thing I saw once my eyes adjusted again was the face of my precious imouto. "What are doing?"

"Well, I was taking a nap with Tabitha here." I said.

"You two seem…close." Louise said, her eye twitching.

I blinked and turned. True to Louise's word, Tabitha was pretty close to me. Then again, she did just lean on me while asleep.

"It's not what you think." I said as I nudged Tabitha to stop leaning on me. From both the looks the girls gave off, they were about to attack my shins again.

Tabitha mumbled something I couldn't hear before getting up to her feet. Brushing herself off for any stray dirt or grass, she said goodbye before leaving with her Familiar who waved goodbye at me. Such a smart creature that dragon was.

"So," I began as I turned to the girls. "Did you girls need something? You were calling and looking for me and everything."

"You said we were going to town to get some groceries." Louise said.

That's right, the fridge was getting pretty empty so I planned to go to town and get some groceries. Must have slipped my mind.

"Right. Well, let's go." I said as we headed to the shed for my Machine Winger.

* * *

**(Town)**

"Alright, that should be everything." I said as I carried two bags in my arms.

"So, what are you planning on making this time?" Louise asked.

"I think another special…without the extra kick." I added the last part when I saw both girls blushing red, remembering what happened last time they had tasted one of my specials.

"Hm?" Kyoko suddenly stopped and looked towards a gathering crowd. "What's going on over there?"

"Don't know." Louise said as she and Kyoko walked over to the crowd, curious as I had no choice, but to follow. As soon as I got there, I saw that the crowd was looking at one of the pieces of paper on the wall.

"Hey! They did it!"

"They took the first victory!"

"Praise Trsitain!"

"Praise our queen!"

Curious as to why the people were so excited, I read of the paper, mentally thanking Tabitha for teaching me to read the language of this world. Writing it on the other hand could use some work.

Now, let's see here: The war broke out a week ago. A large fleet of five hundred ships, consisting of Tristain and Germania forces, clashed with the enemy before entering Albion territory and inflicted upon them devastating damage while damage to our side was minimal.

So, the war's finally begun. I have a feeling that it's only a matter of time before me and the girls are called to assist in the war.

"We got the first victory!" Louise said happily, having finished reading off the paper.

"What does it say?" Kyoko asked, being the only one who didn't know the language. I'll have to talk to Tabitha or Prof. Colbert about that later.

Louise told Kyoko what I just read, Kyoko smiling at the news.

"That's great news!" Kyoko said before turning to me. "Isn't that great, onii-chan?"

"I guess." I said before I walked away.

"Hey!" I heard Louise as she and Kyoko walked up to me. "What's wrong with you? Trsitain's winning! Aren't you happy?"

"You're forgetting that Henrietta was against the war." I said. "The fact that we finally have news means that Henrietta declared war on Albion and I can imagine that she wasn't pleased when making the decision."

What I said made the girls frown.

"We know that." Kyoko said. "It must have been a painful decision for her to make. I can't imagine what I'd do if I was in her position."

"But in the end, it's what's best for both Tristain _and _Albion." Louise said. "Neither land is safe with those usurpers and the Phantom's in control of Albion."

I chose to say nothing, mentally agreeing with the girls. With how Henrietta is, it must have a tough decision for her. But she knew that going to war with Albion, Wales's home country, would help set it free from the enemy. But I can only imagine that good news like these won't last long. The enemy has the Phantoms backing them up so it was only a matter of time until Henrietta had to call upon a certain ringed wizard aka me. I only hope that she doesn't bring the girls into this.

"AH!" Hm? Turning, I saw Kyoko looking terribly shocked as she looked at something. "Onii-chan…look…"

Curious as to what's gotten Kyoko so shocked and what I saw made me almost drop my bags as my jaws drop.

Do my eyes deceive me!? There! Hanging by one of the many shops of the town was a god damn sailor suit!

At the speed of a certain blue hedgehog, I ran up to the suit to get a better look and to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks, but they weren't.

"Sir!" Getting the shop owner's attention in a loud voice, I asked, "Where did you get this!?"

"Huh? This?" He pointed to the sailor suit and said, "To be honest, I just found it. But you've got a good eye. The fabric is of high quality and is very comfortable. You interested in it?"

"We'll buy it!" Kyoko said, suddenly zooming to my side.

"EH!?" Louise gawked, confused at what was going on.

Both me and Kyoko smiled happily as she carried the suit since I had my hands full at the moment.

"What in the world did you two get that got you so excited?" Louise asked, looking at the sailor suit in confusion.

"It's a sailor suit." I explained. "Back in our world, a sailor suit, or sailor fuku, is a school girl uniform worn in Japan. A sailor suit uniform is actually based on late Victorian/early 20th-century 'rational dress' girl's fashions as they themselves are based on European naval uniforms, but the prevalence of sailor-suited school girls in anime, manga, and other forms of Japanese media show how iconic the sailor suit is in Japan. This is true despite many Japanese schools having switched to more Western-patterned uniforms. However, there are some American schools that use Sailor suit, but as to which school does that, I have no clue."

Louise seemed to get it, but looked lost when I dwelled into the suit more.

"A school uniform, got it." Louise said, simplifying it for herself as she rubbed her head. "But why buy it?"

"Call it another thing to remember home." I said.

"Plus, it's so cute!" Kyoko said. "I never got to wear one and always looked forward to wearing one when I was going to enter junior high." Oh yeah, that's right. By appearance, Kyoko should be in junior high right now. How time flies.

"I don't know, Kyoko." I said as I took a closer look at the sailor uniform. "I think it's a bit too big for you."

"Eh?" She held out the suit and like I said, it was a bit big for her. The sleeves were long and she lacked the chest size. "Aw~! And I really wanted to wear it."

"Maybe in the future." I said. I would have patted her head, but the bags in my hands restricted me from doing that. I took another look at the sailor uniform and thought who would look good it. "Anyway, let's head back to the academy and get these to the house."

The girls nodded as Kyoko folded the uniform and we headed back the Machine Winger.

* * *

**(Academy)**

The three of us walked out of the Connect circle I conjured up. With the bags in hand, it would have been impossible to ride the Winger so I had to send it back to the barracks before we followed suit and headed straight for the house.

"Yo!" What I didn't expect to see inside was Yugo who was currently using my kitchen.

"Yugo?" I raised an eyebrow as I setted down the bags. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to challenge you to another Shokugeki, but you weren't home so I got bored and used your kitchen. Hope you don't mind." Oh I do mind! That is a terrible reason to use my kitchen!

"What are you making?" Kyoko asked, setting down the sailor uniform before sniffing the air as whatever Yugo was cooking was good, but that was to be expected from this guy.

"There wasn't much in the fridge, but I manage to make a burger out of any leftovers you guys left." Yugo said as he placed the burger meat he was cooking onto a plate. "Go ahead. Try some."

"Don't mind if I do!" Kyoko said as she took a fork and knife and cut herself a piece before eating it. "Oh~! Oishī!"

"I'm glad you like it." Yugo said before his eyes widen when he saw the sailor uniform on the table. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." I said as Yugo grabbed it and inspected it, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"I bet this would look great on Siesta." Yugo said.

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk.

Yugo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you smirking?"

"You seem to be getting close to Siesta these days."

"Uh, yeah. We're good friends. That's all." I resisted the urge to facepalm myself. How dense can this guy be!?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and being the closest; Louise went to see who was here.

"Agnès? Julio?" True to Louise's words, it was Agnès and Julio at the door.

"Miss Vallière, may I speak with you, Miss Kyoko, and Mr. Haru?" I raised an eyebrow at this. What could she want to talk about with us?

* * *

After saying goodbye to Yugo, Agnès led us to the staff member's office on the second floor of their quarters as she sat down at an empty desk, probably provided by Pervy Geezer.

"Her Majesty gave me gave me access to a secret vault with important documents here at the Academy, yet the headmaster is denying me access."

"A secret vault?" I repeated in surprise. Is there anything this academy doesn't have?

"Allow me to explain." Agnès said. "Beneath this academy is a secret vault containing top secret documents. I received the privilege to access this vault from her Majesty, yet the headmaster has denied me access, saying he 'Never received orders to undo the lock.'"

"Even though Her Majesty gave you the privilege?" Louise asked.

"It's dangerous, apparently." Julio said. "It was built a thousand year ago, so there are a handful of mysteries within."

"By mysteries, you mean a security system like traps and whatnot." I said and he nodded.

"Obviously, entering the place blindly will cost us our lives." Julio said and couldn't help, but agree with him.

Agnès then suddenly slammed her fists down in anger, shouting, "I am a Knight. I fear nothing!"

"Now hold your horses, Agnès." I said. "What documents do you want so badly that you'd just charge in blindly?"

"It…has to do with my foe."

"Your foe?" Kyoko asked, confused.

"I suppose I should explain." Agnès said. "Years ago, my village, D'Angleterre, was burned down by a group of fire mages and I was the sole survivor."

"What?" I said in surprise. "Then, the document you're looking for is…"

"The document on who led that group." Agnès finished.

"Since our comrade was in need of help, I wanted to do something about it." Julio said. "That's why I suggested we ask the help of you three."

"Comrade, eh?" I gave the guy a look the bordered between bland and disbelief.

"You and I may be described best as buddies." Since when did we become 'buddies'? I have respect for the man, but not that much respect. "Louise, you can use special kinds of magic so you can dispel any kind of lock, right?"

"If I were to use Unlock with Void magic, then maybe." Louise theorized. "But I can't do it without concentration."

"There's also the problem of the spell exploding." I said. Louise still has problem with spell not related to Void exploding. I've been trying to help her with that, but so far, no success.

"What if we ask someone to help us?" Kyoko suggested.

"Okay, but who would help us?" I asked.

"How about Big Sister Eleanor?" I gave her a look of displeasement. "All the students were given the day to relax from training so she should be free."

"It's worth a shot." Julio said.

"Okay, but first…" Agnès got up and glared the door behind us. "Whoever is there, show yourself!" Oh, so I wasn't the only one who noticed.

We all heard a cry of surprise before the door opened slowly and sticking his head out was none other than Yugo who looked embarrassed at being found out.

"How did you know?" Yugo asked.

"Dude, you smell like oil. It wasn't that hard to bust you." I said as Yugo still faintly smelled like cooking oil. "So, mind explaining why you were eavesdropping on us?"

"Can you blame a guy who's been neglected for a couple of days?" Yugo said. "I was curious as to what a soldier like Agnès would want to talk to you three so I decided to follow you and now I know there's an underground vault. Does this academy have anything they don't have?" I thought the same thing.

"You're that other Kamen Rider. The one called Beast." Agnès said once she got a better look at Yugo.

"That's right. Kamen Rider Beast aka Yugo Kurenai, at your service." Yugo bowed like a waiter, a habit he formed for working at the restaurant all those years ago. "I know I'm not part of whatever little group you guys are in, but I'd like to help."

"You want to help?" Agnès asked. "And why is that? You have nothing to do with this."

"That's just the way Yugo is, Agnès." I said. "Whenever he sees or hears someone in need of help, he's going to help them. His parents taught him to always help those in need and he's even willing to help someone he barely even knows."

"It's what I do best." Yugo said with a small smile. "Well, besides cooking that is."

Agnès looked at Yugo before sighing. "I won't stop you. Just try not to cause any trouble."

"No promises." Yugo said with a mock salute before we all exited the room.

* * *

**(Elenaor's Room)**

"You want me to unlock the underground vault that's under this academy?" Eleanor asked, looking away from her chemistry set. What the hell she was doing before got here was beyond me, but I did not care.

"Please sister." Louise's pleaded. "We can really use your help."

"Hmm…" Eleanor thought to herself before shrugging. "Well, I suppose I could. I have nothing else better to do with my time."

We all sighed in relief and said, "Thank you very much."

* * *

**(Living Quarters)**

_Meanwhile, in the living quarters of the maids, Siesta was garbed in the sailor uniform Haru and Kyoko bought earlier today. Yugo had suddenly appeared and gave her the cloths, saying it would look good on her before he rushed off to somewhere. Curious getting the best of her, she tried on the clothes as well as put on a skirt Yugo had brought. Where he got it, she never got to ask. _

"_I wonder what Yugo was thinking when he gave me these clothes." Siesta wondered as she looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit that combined with the skirt and bow, the outfit was pretty cute. She wasn't one to brag (*coughbullshitcough*) but she looked pretty good. _

"_I wonder what Haru will think when he sees me in this." Siesta thought out loud, thinking of a certain ringed wizard as she smiled excitedly and popped up one leg before she left the room and ran down stairs, her mind still on the infamous Mage Killer._

'_I wonder if Haru will like this.' Siesta thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She then paused when she heard the voices of Haru, Kuoko, Louise, Agnès, Julio, and Yugo going into…the ladies' restroom?_

"_Where are you taking us?" Siesta heard Haru's voice ask as she followed the voice and managed to catch a glimpse of her crush entering the ladies' restroom with everyone else. _

"_Why's he going into the women's restroom?" Siesta said in confusion._

* * *

**(With Haru)**

We followed Agnès into the women's restroom as she led us to what appeared to be the janitor's room.

"This is the entrance." Agnès said as she opened the door. There were boxes and crates filled with equipment, probably to be of use in case some happened to the janitor's old equipment.

Agnès then walked up to the wall and pushed it, revealing a hidden passage way that surprised us.

"Kinda mundane for an entrance to a secret vault." Yugo commented as Agnès grabbed a nearby lantern and lit it. Obviously, she was here before thus explaining to convenient lantern here.

"It's easier to hide from people because it's so mundane." I said we began to walk down the flight of stairs.

"This is strange." Louise suddenly said.

"What is?" Kyoko asked.

"Wouldn't it be better to just burn the document instead of hiding them here?" Louise said. Truth be told, I was wondering that as well. If these documents were so important, surely there'd be people who didn't want to see them. After all, the best way to hide something is to get rid of any evidence.

"Once documents are made official, they can't be disposed of so easily." Eleanor explained as we arrived at an elaborate door. "Government policies don't make any sense now nor did they make sense a thousand years ago." She then took out a pair of bifocals which were magical if the glowing lenses were anything to go by. She was looking at three squares on the door, which means they must be the locks. "These three symbols are the lock. Each one is pretty simple, but they can't be unlocked without a combination."

"So, have you figured out the combination?" Agnès asked.

Eleanor's answer was to take out her wand and point it at the top lock. "The binding of these three, Unlock!" Pointing at each one in turn, all three locks glowed before they unlocked themselves.

"You did it!" Louise excitedly exclaimed.

"Well that was easy." Yugo commented.

"Thank you very much for your help." Agnès bowed in thanks. "I was going to go alone from here on out, but knowing you people, you'd refuse and come with me anyways, right."

"That's right." Kyoko said. "It's dangerous in there so we gotta stick together."

"The girl is right." Julio said. "Besides, it gets interesting from here on, doesn't it?"

"I unlocked the door because I'm curious to see what's inside." Eleanor said. "I might find records of magical experiments that were conducted in secrecy."

Agnès sighed in defeat before saying. "Thank you. Well, let's go."

"Where to?" Both me and Yugo reacted on instinct. I grabbed Derf as Yugo held up his fist as we both turned quickly and saw…

"Prof. Colbert?" I said surprise as me an Yugo relaxed.

Agnès glared up at Colbert as he said with a scolding look, "Agnès. I thought the headmaster told you were forbidden from coming here."

"I don't take orders from cowards!" Agnès shouted back before she turned and opened the door to the vault, before rushing inside.

"Agnès!" Colbert shouted in annoyed disbelief.

"Sorry professor. We'll explain later." I said before we all followed Agnès.

"Wait! Stop!" Colbert said before he chased after us.

* * *

**(Some Time Later)**

I don't know how it happened, but for better or for worse, Prof. Colbert became a part of our little group.

"A foe, you say?" Colbert asked once we finished telling him the reason why we were down here.

"That's what she said." I said.

"When our forces take over Albion's port, the Queen will head to the front lines." Agnès said. Henrietta was going to the front lines herself? That's pretty bold. "Naturally, I will go with her, so I want to take care of this case before that."

"Her Majesty is going to the front line?" Kyoko asked in surprise.

Agnès nodded. "Yes. She said she couldn't sit by in a safe place while hundreds of thousands of soldiers go out and risk their lives fighting."

'Henrietta…' I got lost in thought of the beautiful woman as we continued to walk.

"So, who is your foe?" Colbert asked.

Instead of answering, Agnès suddenly came to stop. "Stop. Someone's following us."

"Nani!?" Yugo said as I snapped out of my thoughts and my hand went for Derf while everyone turned to see could be following us.

We all waited in silence to see who or what was following us as seconds later, the sound of footsteps can be heard.

It came closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Until at last, it revealed…

"HARU!"

"…Siesta?" My eyes weren't deceiving me as it was none other than Siesta…wearing the sailor uniform!?

"Look!" She then twirled around, showing off her the uniform. "How do I look?"

I said nothing as I was completely speechless. Whether it was because of shock or the sudden blast of nostalgia, I'll never know.

"Siesta, you look good in that." Yugo commented.

"Thank you." Siesta said before noticing everyone else. "Oh! I thought it was only you two, but you have company with you."

"Yugo." Hearing his name, my friend turned to me as I gave him an accusing look. "Did you give Siesta here the uniform me and Kyoko brought?"

"Yep." Yugo nodded without hesitation. "I said it might look good on her and it does."

"That skirt…" Louise said, noticing the skirt on Siesta before turning towards Yugo. "Isn't that from my uniform."

"Yep." Yugo nodded, popping the 'P'. "A Sailor uniform is incomplete without a skirt."

"I heard from Yugo that all young girls wear clothes like these back in his homeland." Siesta said.

"I see." Julio said before turning to us Japanese people. "I heard you three came from a different country outside of the four kingdoms, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Kyoko said, trying to keep the fact that the three of us were from another world a secret. Colbert already knows, but Agnès and Julio would think we were crazy if we were to say we're from another world entirely. "It was very nostalgic so me and onii-chan decided to buy it."

"Yugo gave this to me saying, "I'm sure it'll look good on you, Siesta. The other girls wouldn't be able to wear it since they lack the chest size." …oops."

*SNAP!*

Oh boy.

"Oh really~!?" Both Louise and Kyoko looked like monsters from the underworld. Meaning they were very angry right now. Louise held up her wand while the ground cracked under Kyoko. "So you're saying we're flat, huh!?"

"U-Um, well, uh…" He looked towards me for help, but me and the others were already a distance away as I had the Defend Ring equipped.

"You always did have a knack for saying things you shouldn't." I said as I scanned the Ring the same time both Louise and Kyoko exploded.

"DIE YOU IDIOT!"

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

I made the force field I projected bigger as the combination of Kyoko's and Louise's magic caused quite the explosion. I wait for a minute for the dust to subside before I ended the spell. On the ground was a dizzy Louise and Kyoko as Yugo was buried under some rubble. Serves him right for going through Louise's clothes.

"Yugo!" Worried, Siesta went and pulled Yugo out from under the rubble who was muttering, "Shokugeki, Shoku…geki…"

"Chibi-Louise, you idiot!" Eleanor snarled, pinching Louise's cheek as well as Kyoko. As much as I wanted to stop her, they kind of needed it after what they just did. "You two need to consider the time and place to use magic. Haven't you learned that basic rule yet?"

"I'm sure I've mentioned them numerous times." Colbert said before looking at the wall of rubble that blocked our path. "We can't do anything about this without an Earth Mage."

"Well, luckily, I'm part Earth Mage." I said. "But we're here for a reason. I can take care of this once we're done helping Agnès here."

"He's right." Agnès said. "Haru can deal with this for us later. For now, let's keep moving."

We nodded as I kicked Yugo's unconscious figure in the gut, waking him up.

"Oof!"

"Wake up. We gotta move." I said as I didn't help him up. Getting up, he glared at me for what I just did, but I countered by saying, "You and I are gonna have a talk about going through Louise's clothes. Seriously why do you always do that?"

"Blame my mom's friend. She insisted that I'd be a fashion designer instead of a cook and look how that turned out." Yugo said before glancing at Siesta. "Still, it's nice to see a sailor uniform after a long while, right?"

I didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of uniforms…" Yugo glanced at the Irregular Magic Highschool uniform I was currently wearing and asked, "Why the hell are you cosplaying?"

"Me and Kyoko needed some clothes and I asked a acquaintance of Louise to make some clothes." I explained. "It helps keep my otaku side sane." And whatever little humanity I have left in me.

"Haru, Yugo." Both me and Yugo stopped talking and turned to Julio. "In your home country, do young girls go to war as well?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Yugo said it was a sailor uniform so wouldn't that mean that what the maid is wearing is a military outfit?"

"Huh? Oh no. That's not it at all." Yugo said. "Back in our country, it's a school uniform."

"Students in your country wear those?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

Me and Yugo simply nodded as I said, "Kids our ages would never be sent to war, guys or girls. That would be considered inhumane."

"A land where children do not have to face the horrors of war…" A smile graced Colbert's face before turning to us. "I'd like to visit your country sometimes."

"Did the sailor suit catch your interest?" Kyoko asked.

"It's not that. I'm just jealous of a country without war."

"It's not like our country hasn't had its fair share of wars before." I said. "Many wars were fought and they always had either good or bad results, whether it was during or after the war. That includes other countries as well."

"I see." Colbert said. "I just can't stand having young people becoming victims of war."

Agnès suddenly stopped and scoffed at Colber's words. "We're in the midst of war. It's the teacher's job to teach students the skills necessary to survive in events such as war."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Colbert exclaimed in retaliation, clearly appalled. "You can say that because you don't know what war is really like."

"You speak as if you've been in a war before." I said.

"I haven't, but I have seen what war it like and it is something nobody should see." Colbert said.

"Well I have." Agnès said, getting Colbert's attention. "The village in which I was born in was razed to the ground by the military. But it was more like a massacre than a war. Twenty years ago, insinuating acts of treason, the government destroyed a newly formed sect. However, in reality, that 'treason' was nothing more than a hoax from Lishmon. They quelled a rebellion that never took place then got promoted for their achievements and gained power. And for that, my family and friends were…Innocent people were burned to death. I alone was saved by someone who carried me out." Agnès then stopped there as if the memory was too much to look back on.

"In other words, your foe is…"

"I already killed Lishmon with these hands." Agnès confessed. "But those who actually assaulted the village must still be alive somewhere. I want to know who they are."

No one spoke after what Agnès had said as we continued walking. Everything, but the sound of out footsteps were silent as we walked down the hall until I saw a light at the end. The others noticed it too as well as we all rushed towards it.

"Is that it?" Julio asked as we saw a Greco-Roman style temple across a stone bridge.

"It's gotta be." Yugo said before looking down chasm below. Kicking a pebble, it was only a minute later when we heard a faint plop. "Well, that's a long way down."

Clearly scared, Siesta hugged the nearest thing which happened to be me. I blushed a little when I felt her *cough* assets pressed against me. I felt a chill go up my spine as I glanced behind me and saw both Kyoko and Louise not looking too pleased.

"Save the explosion for later." Agnès said, stopping them before they do something worse than block our exit. "Haru, Yugo, you two take the rear guard."

"Sure." I said, pushing Siesta off of me as she went with the others first before me and Yugo guarded the rear.

Colbert then suddenly spoke up. "Agnès."

"What?"

"Um, what do you intend to do when you find out who your foes are?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Then what will you do after you've killed all your foes?"

"To serve her Majesty until I die." Agnès didn't hesitate when she gave her answer.

Colbert sighed. "Even though you were to survive, you're going to waste your life for vengeance and war?"

"What I do with my life is none of your business." Agnès said. "Besides, this is my purpose here. Nothing else."

Yugo quirked an eyebrow at that. "Is that really what you think all your life is meant for: vengeance and war? C'mon, even someone like you must have something they want to do after all the fighting." He then pondered about something, glancing at me before saying, "Have you ever been in love?"

"What?"

"Love. Despite being older than us, you're still young. Surely there must be someone who's caught your eye." Yugo said.

"Ridiculous! I don't have time to argue with you two." Agnès said, ending the conversation.

Siesta then leaned toeards Louise and Kyoko, saying, "This is just a rumor, but I heard that Captain Agnès likes girls." Hm? So she's a lesbian? Maybe that would explain why the entire Musketeer Force was entirely composed of girls.

"I thought so!" Louise said until she covered her mouth and blushed.

"What do you mean, 'I thought so?'" I asked.

"I-It's nothing, onii-chan." Kyoko said, blushing as if she was remembering something embarrassing.

"You seem awfully knowledgeable about matters of love, Yugo." Siesta said.

"I don't." Yugo said before turning to me. "But Haru here does."

Oh no, not this again. "How many times do I have to tell you, Yugo? I am not looking to entering a relationship with anyone right now."

"I never said anything about a relationship." He said with a smirk.

"But you were implying it." I said. "And I keep telling you that I am not an expert on love."

"Says the guy who had nine girls after your affection." Oh you did not just bring that up.

"Nine girls!?" Everyone except Yugo shouted in surprise.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" I said, my left eye twitching.

"Onii-chan, what's this about nine girls after your affection!?" Kyoko asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I said as I rushed ahead of the group, not wanting to discuss the past I left behind.

When we finally arrived at the vault, we all stood at the entrance. Agnès was about to go in when I stopped her.

"Hold on, there's something written there." I said, pointing above us.

"The alteration, destruction, or removal of documents as well as the use of magic is forbidden." Eleanor read.

"We can't use magic?" Louise said, confused.

"You can't use any to begin with, so you don't have to worry." I glared at the blond for making tat comment. Louise also seemed annoyed at what Eleanor just said, but chose not to speak as Eleanor read the rest of what was said.

"Those who fail to abide will encounter a catastrophe. Hmph, I bet it's just a threat."

"One you're taking too lightly." I said as I held out my hand. "Give me your wand. Same goes for you, Louise."

"W-What!?" Louise asked, stunned.

"And why should we listen to you?" Eleanor asked, glaring at me, but flinched back when I glared back. Looks like the fact that I tied with her mother in a duel was still fresh in her mind. If anything, it was not gonna go away anytime soon and that was fine with me.

"This vault contains records and documents from a thousand years ago up to today. Do you really think they just make a threat like this and not have some sort of security system to back it up?" I asked. "Now hand them over."

Louise sighed before she gave me her wand and Eleanor soon did the same, albeit reluctantly. Satisfied, I stashed them away for now before me and Julio opened the door for everyone, revealing a HUGE library.

Yugo whistled, impressed. "Now this is something. Check out the size of this place."

"It's on par with Romalia's religious library." Julio said.

"Is there really so much stuff that needs to be hidden?" Kyoko asked.

"Some of the stuff here might be more than they seem." I said as I walked in and looked around. "Knowledge is power and right now, this place is filled with it."

"Where's the document you wanted to see, Agnès?" Louise asked as she and the rest walked in.

"It's from twenty years ago so it must be a recent file." Agnès said.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do." Yugo said. "We gotta search and read. And judging by how many there are…that's gonna take a while."

And so, the search began.

* * *

**(Some Time Later)**

I slipped through the pages of the book in my hands before putting it back in the shelf and sighed. That's the fifteenth book I've checked.

"_Hey, aibou."_

"Hm?" I pulled out another book and flipped through it. "When did you wake up, Derf?"

"_The minute your little sister sneezed." _

"Kyoko and Louise caused an explosion, we were all talking, and you woke up from a sneeze?"

"_Yep."_

"…Only you, Derf. Only you." I shook my head in amusement before I put the book back. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"_It's about what your friend said. I was half awake when I heard him say that you had nine girls after your affection. Is that true?"_

I sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "Look, Derf, I _really _don't want to talk about it. It just brings up memories of the past."

"_Good memories or bad ones?"_

"…Both." I said as I pulled out another book and read the tile. "D'Angleterre Case. Masaka…"

"That's it!" I jumped in surprise when Agnès suddenly appeared. When did she get behind me? I gave her the book and she didn't waste a minute opening and reading it, situating herself at the bottom of a staircase.

"I guess that's done." Yugo said. "Now what?"

"Clean this mess." I said, pointing to the discarded files and books on the ground. Seriously, me and Yugo were the only ones who bothered to place the books back while the girls simply tossed them away. I could use this place in the future depending on the situation and I would hate to look what I need on the floor.

"I'll help." Siesta said as she began to pick up some books and went to put them back where they belong, but ended up tripping on a stone, causing her to lose her balance and drop the books, causing a dust cloud.

Both she and Eleanor coughed as the former stood up. Angrily, Eleanor glared at Siesta and said, "Watch it, commoner! Don't touch stud when you don't know what you're dealing with!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Siesta said sadly as she bowed.

Shaking her head with a groan, Eleanor adjusted her glasses before reaching for her wand only to remember that I had it.

"Here, allow me." Kyoko said as she used her magic to levitate the books and put them back where they belong…wait…She just used magic…fuck.

"Um, Kyoko?" Said girl turned to the maid. "You just used magic right now."

"Ah." Kyoko realized her slip up too late as the whole building suddenly started to shake.

"This is bad!" Colbert said. "The security magic is taking effect!"

"Kyoko?"

"H-Hai?"

"You and I are gonna have a talk about this later." I said and she obviously wasn't looking forward to that.

"We need to get out of here!" Eleanor said as she and the others ran for the exit.

"Wait! Here it is!" Agnès said. "'Order. To prevent the spread of the epidemic, burn all humans near D'Angleterre.'"

Epidemic? That's why Agnès' village was burned down?

"Uh, guys?" Yugo spoke up the second the book shelves started getting closer. "We're going to get crushed if we don't run!"

"Agnès, we need to get out!" Colbert urged the captain as everyone made a break for the exit.

"But I haven't found the captain's name yet!"

"Well hurry it up!" I shouted as everyone was already outside.

A minute later, Agnès shouted, "Fount it! 'A special force was put together to deal with the epidemic, and the captain was-" She flipped over to the next page, but to her shock, part of the page was ripped off! "It's gone! The section with his name has been torn off! Why!?"

"We don't have time for that! We gotta go!" I said as me and Colbert grabbed her arms, but she threw her arms to shake us off.

"No! Not when I've come so far! The name! The captain's name must be somewhere here!" Agnès tried to go deeper into the vault, but two book shelves blocked her path, scattering books everywhere. As that happened, a particular heavy and thick looking book landed on Agnès' ankle. "GAH!" She gasped in pain as she tripped and fell.

"Agnès!" Wasting no time, me and Colbert grabbed her arms and threw them over our shoulders as we headed towards the exit.

Once outside, I saw two things. One was the fact that everyone was already on the other side of the bridge. The second thing was that said bridge was starting to crumble!

"Crap! We have to run for it!" I said. "Colbert, can you carry Agnès on your back?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Forget about me. Save yourselves." Agnès said, but the both of us were having none of that as Colbert scooped her up onto his back.

"Sorry, but I'd sooner die than leave you behind. Now let's go!" I said as we ran and the minute we past just a few feet of the bridge, it started to crumble. I'm starting to feel like I'm in one of those ancient temples from India Jones, except this time there's no giant ball of doom trying to squish us. "Professor, do you have any spells that allows you to fly?"

"I can use levitate, but only on myself. We have no choice, but to run!" Then I guess we better start putting more effort into running!

"Run Haru! Run like the winds!" Yugo shouted over to us.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing!?" I shouted back as we were finally at the end, but then suddenly, the bridge broke apart in front of us, igniting panic from the others as the three of us fell into the chasm. "Son of a bitch!" Thinking fast, I grabbed the one Ring that might help.

**EXTEND! PLEASE!**

My whole body instantly felt like rubber as I threw my arm forward and it extended like a certain rubbery pirate. My throw arm grabbed the edge of where the others were as I wrapped my other arm around Colbert and Agnès before I jumped as the platform we were just one fell down into the blackness of the chasm.

I breathed a sigh of relief and so did Colbert. Now then, "Can someone please pull us up?"

Minutes later, me, Colbert, and Agnès were finally back on ground.

"Onii-chan, are you and the others alright?" Kyoko asked, worried the minute she saw a wounded Agnès. A soldier and knight she may be, but no one is prepared for a blow to the ankle.

"We're fine." I said.

"Looks like no one can go there now." Louise said as she looked over at the temple.

"Who knows?" Eleanor said. "It's magic, so maybe it'll revert back to the way it was the next time we come."

"That is a possibility." I said.

Just then, Agnès, who was still holding onto Colbert for support, smiled with closed eyes. "Colbert, Haru, it seems I owe you two my thanks. You saved my life."

"It was nothing." I said, shrugging before turning to Colbert. "What I'm surprised at is how brave you can be during an emergency. I think I've earned a new respect for you."

"No, I simply got scared and ran." Colbert said sheepishly. "Anyway, I think it's time we head back to the academy."

We all nodded in agreement before we all turned and walked back with Agnès getting some help from Colbert and Julio. Lighting our way was me with the Light Ring.

"So, what did you two find in there?" Yugo asked us since we were the last ones to come out of the vault.

"Well, the captain's name was ripped out and not only that, but we found out that Agnès' village was burned down to counter an epidemic, not stop a rebellion." I said.

"An epidemic countermeasure?" Julio said.

"Yes." Agnès said. "Although they said it was a rebellion, there never really was a real one. It was just a cover story."

"So wouldn't that mean that the troops who carried out the mission didn't know the truth behind it?" Colbert pondered.

"Are you telling me to forgive them if that's the case!?" Agnès snapped a bit.

"No, I'm not saying that, but…"

"Still, it's strange for the captain's name to be ripped out." Eleanor frowned. "That place exists for the sake of holding every document working against that individual, right?"

"Maybe some came here before us." Julio theorized.

"Who?" Agnès asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the captain himself."

"Hmm…" I gave a low hum as I glance back at Colbert.

"_Something wrong, aibou?" _Derf asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I think there's more to Colbert than meets the eye."

"_So you noticed it too. Well, you can think about that later. Right now, you've got another problem to deal with."_

I wondered what he meant until I figured it out. He meant the wall of rock blocking out exit which was caused by Louise earlier.

"That's right…I forgot that Chibi-Louise and Kyoko collapsed the entrance." Eleanor said.

"But…" Eleanor threw them a look before they could say anything, making them hug out of fear.

"Well, no time like the present." I said as I slipped on the Land Dragon Ring.

Still, why do I feel like the matter concerning who this captain was still isn't over yet?

* * *

**And done! Finally! Took a while, but I finally finished and my god was that kinda boring. Sorry if this was a bit boring to read, but I gotta set up for the next chapter which will have beautiful, beautiful action. Not only that, but a certain form is making its return, if you know what I mean. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride. **


	24. CH 21: The Flames of Atonement and Death

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I am so, so, so, so very sorry I haven't updated in 2 months, This has never happened to me before. But I, Ashbel Longhart, am here to finally bring this story's newest chapter. The reason why I'm so late is because one, I was focusing on my newest stories for a while and two, I was in another country for vacation with bad wifi. To make up for my neglect, this chapter will be lengthy because I combined two episodes together in here. Just thought one episode wouldn't be enough to satisfy you readers. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Today, expect some fiery action, and I mean that both figuratively and literally as well as the reappearance of a certain form. I'm sure you all know what I mean. Ladies and gentlereaders, it's…SHOW TIME!**

* * *

**CH 21: The Flames of Atonement Calls upon Death Itself!**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"A declaration of war…?"

"It's a sailor suit."

"A secret vault?"

"Years ago, my village, D'Angleterre, was burned down by a group of fire mages and I was the sole survivor."

"When our forces take over Albion's port, the Queen will head to the front lines."

"You speak as if you've been in a war before."

"I haven't, but I have seen what war is like and it is something nobody should see."

"It's gone! The section with his name has been torn off! Why!?"

"I don't know, but I think there's more to Colbert than meets the eye."

* * *

**(Now)**

_Albion. The floating island nation that was currently undergoing a time of strife. In the room of what was once the meeting hall of the Albion Royal Council stood two people. _

_The first was a woman. She had a pale skin tone; dark lining ran down her purple eyes. She wore a light purple body suit with black clothing over it. This is Sheffield, Reconquista's true leader. _

"_Thank you for coming, Benubiro Menville." Sheffield said to the other person in the room. "I'd like to borrow your strength."_

_Said person was a man who appeared to be in his 30's or 40's. He had spiky white hair, an eyepatch covering his right eye as his face had two massive scars, one on his left eye that reached his forehead down to his lips and one on his right side just under the lip. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, tan pants, a tattered purple cloak, and carried a rather large metal club of sorts. This is Benubiro. _

"_My unit is filled with wild ones." Benubiro said. "What you want us to do?"_

"_You heard how Tristain and Germania have seized our port, right?" Sheffield asked as she sat down. _

"_What? Do you want us to take them back?" _

"_No, I don't expect you to burn five hundreds ships." Sheffield said. _

"_Look, I don't like roundabout conversations so why don't you just cut straight to the point?" Benubiro said. "Tell me the place I get to burn."_

_Sheffield just smirked and said, "Tristain Magic Academy. That is your target."_

"_Tristain Magic Academy?" Benubiro chuckled. "Interesting."_

"_That's right." Sheffield said before pointing behind him. "And he shall be assisting you."_

_Benubiro looked behind him and saw leaning on the door was none other than Phoenix in his human form. _

"_And who are you?" Benubiro asked. _

"_The name's Phoenix and I'm only joining you because there's a certain someone at that academy that I have a score to settle with." Phoenix said before he snapped his fingers and flames appeared at his fingertips. "Try not to get in my way or else you're gonna get burned._

_Benubiro just laughed and said, "I can say the same to you."_

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Then we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. Then we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly; Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another as a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(Trsitain Magic Academy)**

It was nighttime, close to morning, and I lay sleeping in my bed. At least, I acted like that. I was woken up the minute I heard someone entering the house. I heard footsteps approaching my room so I quickly acted like I was asleep. Minutes later, the door creaked opened and when it closed seconds later, I knew that whoever it was, they were making sure I wasn't awake. Once the door closed, I quickly and quietly got out of bed and grabbed Derf.

_"Hmm…Wha…?"_

"Shhh…" I shushed him as I quietly left my room and went to the girl's room. I had a pretty good guess who was here.

With the footsteps that were light as a feather, I made it to the girl's room and saw the intruder just enter the room, carrying some rope and a sack. Quickly, I drew Derf and was next to the intruder before they could even blink as Derf's blade was pressed against her neck. Yes, I said _her._

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my house, Eleanor?" I asked as the blond froze in fright.

"Onii-chan…" Ah, it seems I woke up the girls.

"Go back to sleep girls." I said.

They just nodded dumbly, still sleepy as they lay back down. "Okay…Wait a minute!" Louise suddenly rose up, fully awake when she saw Eleanor. As for Kyoko, she was still half asleep. "Big Sister Eleanor, what are doing here!?"

"I was just asking her that." I said.

"Haru, remove Derf from Eleanor's neck." Louise ordered.

"Do I have to?" She gave me a look. "Fine." I did as told and stepped back, sheathing Derf as Eleanor sighed in relief and rubbed her neck. "So, mind telling us why you're here?" I then picked up the stuff she had brought. "And with these."

"I'm here because of what Louise said." Eleanor explained.

"What I said?" Louise repeated in confusion.

"I overheard what you said yesterday, about heading to the front lines to aid Her Majesty." So, she overheard that conversation. If you're all wondering what she was talking about, yesterday which was the day after we explored the secret vault, me and the girls were watching Agnès training her troops down to the bone. Curious, we asked why she was training so hard when she told us that she would be leaving the academy soon to aid Henrietta who was heading to the front lines herself in about a week. It was then that Louise declared that she too would be going to the front lines and I guess that's when Eleanor overheard us.

"Eleanor, you're mother left Louise to me so I would protect her from danger." I reminded the blond.

"Yes, that may be true, but I doubt you can protect her from enemies coming from all sides in the front lines." Eleanor argued. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this."

"But did you really have to bring all this?" I asked, holding up the rope and sack in my hands.

"Louise is stubborn; she wouldn't listen to reason even if I talked to her." Okay, she has a point there. "As long as I am here, I will not now allow Louise to leave for the front lines."

"That's too mean!" Louise said. "Listen, the only one who can protect Her Majesty is me! I must go in order to help her!"

"And what can you do?" Eleanor asked. "You can't even cast magic properly! What good will you do for Her Majesty?"

"Though I may not be good at magic, if it's for Her Majesty, I will do anything!"

"Onee-chan…" Kyoko, now fully awake, muttered.

"Does that mean you'll even kill, Louise?" I asked suddenly.

"Haru?"

"When you say you'll do anything for Henrietta, does that include killing too?" I asked with arms crossed.

"Well, I mean…"

I sighed. "Look, we'll discuss this later, okay." I turned to the blond and gave her back her stuff. "First off, get out of my house. I don't like it when people suddenly barge in here without permission. We'll discuss Louise's matter about the front lines later. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine." Eleanor said before she turned and left.

"As for you two," I turned to the girls. "Go and get ready for class. Early as it may be, I don't think anyone's going back to sleep at this point."

* * *

**(Later)**

I blinked in surprise when standing at the door was Tabitha with Prof. Colbert.

"Prof. Colbert? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Tabitha here has been ditching classes as of late and I've been wondering why." Colbert said. "Imagine my surprise when you of all people were giving her lessons about the things from your world. You don't mind if I join, do you?"

"Uh, no, not really." I said as I gestured for the two to take a seat.

"So, this is why you had me design this room into this building." Colbert said as he looked around the room.

"Yeah. What started out as a deal became sort of a daily thing now." I said as I got out my chemistry set.

"Haru," I looked away from my chemistry set to Colbert. "Is something the matter? You seem to have something on your mind."

"Do I?" I said. "Well, you wouldn't be wrong."

"What happened?" It was Tabitha who asked that, probably just curious.

"Well, Eleanor, Louise's big sister, came in this morning and was about to take Louise away when I stopped her." I explained. "The reason for this is because she overheard Louise the other day about her going to the front lines."

"Miss Vallière is going to the front lines!?" Colbert said in surprise.

"She's thinking of going." I said. "Honestly, I don't want her to go. But Louise is determined to help Henrietta in any way she can."

"In any way?" Colbert repeated. "Does that include…killing?"

Me and Tabitha, who had been reading, looked at Colbert when he brought up the word.

"I asked her the same question and she hesitated." I said. "Despite her powers, I know that she doesn't have the guts to do such a thing. She still a little girl compared to me."

Colbert nodded in agreement. "'To fight for Her Highness' sake.' 'To defeat the enemy for the country's sake.' No matter how you phrase it, it's still murder!"

"Prof. Colbert…" I was honestly surprised. I never expected something like that to come from him. And that look…it's as if he's troubled by something. Something he did in the past. I shared a look with Tabitha and she seemed to think the same. From the first time I saw her to the first time we talked to one another, I knew Tabitha wasn't like anyone here. She wasn't like the other girls. She had this air around her that told me that she had been through a lot. But what, however, is what always bugs me.

"I don't want my students to go through that experience, to repeat past mistakes." Colbert said. "Haru, if you truly care for Miss Vallière, you must make sure that she does not go to war."

"…" I said nothing as I went back to preparing for the lesson for today.

* * *

**(Hours Later, Nighttime)**

_All was peaceful at Tristain Magic Academy. The two moons of Halkeginia shined brightly in the night sky. However, that peace was about to broken as in the distance, a ship flew through the air and on board was Benubiro and his crew along with Phoenix. _

_"It isn't fun to assault a school if there are only kids in there." One of the men said. _

_"No, I heard there are only girls at the school right now." Another man said. _

_"What? Girls? That's great!"_

_"Let's capture them alive and make them our slaves!" They laughed together, thinking of the upcoming fun for them. _

_"What a despicable bunch of men." Benubiro said, chuckling. "It doesn't matter if they're women. They'll die all the same." He then turned to Phoenix. "Hey, it's time to do your part."_

_"Don't tell me what to do." Phoenix said before he looked down at the academy. Somewhere down there was Haru, the much more violent Wizard of this world. He may not be Haruto, but this Wizard would have to do. Who knows, maybe he'll be more enjoyable to fight than Haruto. _

* * *

**(With Yugo)**

_It was hot in the kitchen of the academy and it wasn't coming from the two men cooking. No, it came from both Yugo and Marteau who stared intensely at one another. One could practically see flames behind them as they placed down their dish in front of Siesta. You see people, Marteau's pride as a cook was being tested against Yugo. It had all started when someone said that Yugo's cooking was better than his and as a cook, he would not allow this. This has been going on for a while now with some wins and some losses, but the two chefs's kept going for their pride as a cook was at stake. Some workers had volunteered to test taste their food and tonight, it was Siesta who would be the judge. _

_"27 wins and losses. You sure are stubborn, Marteau." Yugo said as the other workers watched from the side._

_"Of course. I wouldn't be the head chef of this kitchen if I wasn't!" Marteau said. "Now, let the battle begin! Siesta!"_

_"This sure isn't what I imagined when I agreed to this." Siesta said before she grabbed a spoon and went for Marteau's first. But just when she was about to take a spoonful…_

*Boom!*

_The door was suddenly knocked down as one of Beniburo's men stepped in. _

_"No one move!" The man said as he pointed his staff at everyone, making them panic. _

_"Who are you?" Yugo demanded, ready to take action._

_"That's none of your business, kid!" The man said as he pointed his staff at Yugo's face. "Now, if you don't you or anyone else here to get burnt, you're coming with me."_

_"I don't think so." Quickly, Yugo grabbed the staff and pulled, making the man step forward as Yugo punched him in the gut, making him bend over before Yugo grabbed his head and slammed it down on his knee, knocking out the man as well as breaking his nose. _

_Yugo dusted off his hands before he grabbed the man's staff and broke it in half. _

_"Who is this man?" Siesta wondered as everyone started to calm down once Yugo had knocked him out. _

_"I don't know, but something tells me that we have some uninvited guest." Yugo said as he took off his apron and set it aside. "Marteau, tie this guy up and get everyone to safety. I'm gonna see what the hell is going on."_

_Marteau nodded before Yugo ran out of the kitchen and ran towards his friend's house. _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

*Knock…Knock…Knock*

Hm? That kind of knocking…I set down the knife in hand and went to the door. Opening it, I saw standing there was Tabitha. "Tabitha, what's wrong_?"_

"Outside…strange."

My expression became serious. And in the distance, I heard something like fire being casted. Yeah, something was definitely going on.

"Onii-chan," I turned around and saw Kyoko and Louise. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said as took off my apron and slipped on the Dress Up Ring.

**DRESS UP! PLEASE!**

In seconds, I was garbed in my Mage Killer suit. Something told me that blood was going to be spilled tonight. I quickly grabbed Derf and strapped him on.

"Tabitha, look after the girls." I said as I was about to leave.

"Need to…inform…Kirche." Tabitha said.

"Tch." Despite the woman's personality, Kirche was still Tabitha's friend. I then got out the Teleport Ring and gave it to Tabitha. "Pour some magic in here and you'll be there in no time. Take the girls with you. I don't want them to be alone."

"We're not little kids, Haru!" Louise said.

"I know you're not, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Stay with Tabitha, got it?" I said and they nodded. "Good." And with that, I left when I saw Yugo making his way here. "Yugo?"

"Glad to see you're alright." Yugo said.

"Yugo, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows.

"I don't know. Some guy just suddenly busted into the kitchen and tried to take everyone hostage." Yugo said. "I took him out quickly and made my way here. I sent out Griffon to see what's going on."

And speaking of Griffon, something glowed in Yugo's pocket and when he took it out, it was a mirror, but it was no ordinary mirror. This is what allowed Yugo to see what his PlaMonster, Griffon, was seeing.

"Looks like Griffon found something." Yugo said as he held up the mirror for the both of us.

Both of our eyes widen in shock at what we saw. There a bunch of men in capes holding staffs as they had the students, the Pervy Geezer, Julio, and Louise's sister hostage! Judging from the lights and tables, they were at the cafeteria.

"How the hell did they get past security?" I wondered out loud.

"These aren't ordinary men." Yugo said. "Look at how they stand, how they hold their staffs. While it isn't much, these guys aren't amateurs. They must have taken out security without anyone realizing it."

"So we're dealing with professionals." I said. "No doubt Agnès and her troops have already heard the commotion. Yugo, go meet up with Agnès. I'll try and see if I can save those hostages."

"Got it." Yugo nodded before he stashed away the mirror and stealthily ran along the shadows. However, I was better at stealth than him as I Assassin's Creeded my way up the building and ran along the roof to the cafeteria.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

_Benubiro sat down on a chair and indulged himself in some wine as his men surrounded the hostages they had taken. _

_"To come to the academy instead of the front lines," Julio began. "Looks like Albion is getting desperate."_

_"Trying to be cynical, brat?" Benubiro said. "It all means nothing to me. It's what my employer's want."_

_"I see, you're a mercenary who's moved by money." Julio said. _

_"Julio, stop provoking him." Osmond whispered to Julio. "It's dangerous with all these hostages around."_

_"Let me just say this," Benubiro said. "As long as you don't try and cause us trouble, we won't have to kill anybody here."_

_The sound of crying then got Benubiro's attention as the one crying was Montmorency. "Hey, you! Shut up!" Getting up, he stood in front of the blond, kneeled down, and grabbed her face. "Do you want to be turned into ashes?" She quickly shook her head. "Then shut up."_

_"Um…"_

_"What is it?" Benubiro turned to Osmond. _

_"You people want a hostage, right? Then take me, leave the other students out of this." Osmond said. _

_"Sorry, old man, but you won't do." Benubiro said as he got up. "The country won't move for you."_

_"In that case," Benubiro turned to Louise's sisters, Eleanor and Cattleya. "What about me? I'm the first-born daughter of the La Vallière family. My father is an aristocrat who has influence in this country. There should be any problems."_

_"Me as well." Cattleya said. "Please, just release the students."_

_"I like your spirit, but two isn't enough." Benubrio said. "I need all these students, the daughters of aristocrats, if I want to get the Queen's attention."_

* * *

**(Outside)**

'Well shit.' I thought as I overheard what the white haired man said. As much as I hated to admit it, the guy was right. In her current position, Henrietta will be forced to overlook this. After all, what's one life compared to a hundred people? But with so many student held hostage, tons of Noble families will get up in her case and demand that she do something. This guy is a professional.

"Okay, now what?" I said to myself as I began to think of a plan of action.

"I know what you're gonna do." I turned and was met with a kick to my face, making me fall off the small ledge I was on. Recovering quickly I flipped and landed on my feet as whoever kicked me landed on the ground and I saw who it was.

"Phoenix!"

"Yo. Long time no see, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai." Phoenix said.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as I drew Derf. "Are you with those people?"

"Sort of. I'm just here so I can kill you." Phoenix said before he changed into his Phoenix form and summoned his weapon, Catastrophe. **"Now, let's say we get right down to business."**

"Alright, if that's how you want it." I then threw Derf into the air before I quickly slipped on my default Rings.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI,HI,HI!**

I raised the magic circle above just as Derf came down and transformed into the WizarSwordGun. Quickly catching him, the circle moved down and donned me in my armor.

"Let's take this somewhere else, Phoenix." I said as I switched to the Connect Ring.

**"And why should we? Don't tell me you're actually concerned for those people in there."**

"The students, yes. The other guys, not so much." I said before I scanned the ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

With Gandalfr speed, I tackled Phoenix into the magic circle which I had summoned behind him. The second we hit the ground, he threw me off and saw that we were in a wasteland with no signs of life in sight.

**"Heh, you picked a bad place to fight at, kid."**

"And why is that?" I asked.

**"Because no one will be able to find your burning corpse once I'm done with you!" **He said before he charged at me.

* * *

**(With Yugo)**

_"Agnès!" Yugo called out to the Musketeer Captain who was standing in front of the cafeteria door. Behind her were a few of her squad as the rest had sneaked behind back. _

_"Yugo. I see you managed to avoid the intruders as well." Agnès said. "Where is Haru? Isn't he with you?"_

_"We both splited up. I was to meet up with you while he went around back." Yugo explained. _

_"I see." Agnès said before she turned and shouted through the door. "Those inside the cafeteria, listen up! We are Her Highness' Musketeer Force! My units have this building surrounded! Release the hostages or we will use force! Surrender and we won't kill you!"_

_Inside the building, Benubiro smirked. "Musketeer Force? They don't really think that we'll let go of our hostages that easily, do they?"_

_"Agnès, they're not going to release their hostages just because you asked." Yugo said to the woman. "Do you even have a plan?"_

_"Some of my units have planted bombs around the back for breaching." Agnès whispered._

_"That's not very sneaking, you know?" Yugo said, but Agnès ignored him and went back to shouting._

_"Those in the cafeteria! No…Albionians! What is it that you want!? This isn't a political target nor are there any weapons stored here." If Haru was here, he would have said bullshit to that statement. "This is only an academy of magic. So what is it that you want?"_

_After a few seconds, there was no answer. Being friends with Haru, Yugo knew that silence during situations like these aren't good and he was right in the next few seconds. _

*BOOM!*

_Suddenly, two explosions occurred from the back of the building. _

_"The explosives? Why did they detonate before the signal?" Agnès wondered, confused. _

_"They must have caught on to your little plan." Yugo said. "I was right, these guys are no amateurs. Don't underestimate them."_

_"You guys stay on watch here!" Agnès ordered her troops. _

_"No, you stay here. I'll go check to see if anyone's hurt." Yugo said before he took off running. Racing around the building, he came upon two dead troops covered in burns and blood as two new holes were present on the building. _

_"Rest in peace…" Yugo muttered as he got the two bodies out of the rubble and closed their eyes. He then looked back and wondered something. "How in the world did they know about the bombs?"_

_"What a cheap tactic." Benubiro said from inside the buildings before calling out. "Henrietta's Musketeer Force! Stop this futile resistance and stop feeding me bullcrap! If this place was just a magic academy, then why is your Musketeer Force stationed here? You don't have to answer because I already know. To Tristain, this place is a treasure chest filled with the people of Tristain's future. Isn't that right?"_

_No one answered the mercenary as he walked up to Julio. "Maybe I'll kill one of you to test that? How about I start with you? We gotta show them that we're serious here."_

_"Hold it right there!" Everyone turned to Yugo glaring at Benubiro. "Lay a hand on anyone here and you'll become Chimera's next meal!"_

_"And who the hell are you?" Benubiro asked as his men started to surround him, staffs pointed and ready to cast magic. _

_"Me? I'm just a simple cook here." Yugo said as he slipped on his Rings. _

_"A simple cook? You don't so simple to me." Benubiro said. Something told him that the boy in front of him was more than meets the eye. _

_"You'd be right about that." Yugo said before he materialized his belt._

**DRIVER ON!**

_Benubiro's men all stepped back in surprise when the Beast Driver appeared around Yugo's waist. _

_"You all look like you know a thing or two about magic. You'll make great appetizers for Chimera." Yugo said as he could feel the Phantom inside of him growling for food. Well, best not keep the customer waiting. "Hennnnnnnnn~shin!"_

**SET! O~PEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

_In one golden magic circle donned his armor and drew the Dice Saber from his belt. _

_"Sa, Dinnertime da!" Yugo shouted before he jumped at the nearest man. He attempted to cast magic, but Yugo sliced off the staff in his hand before he punched him in the face, sending him flying across the room. Seeing the Rider as a definite threat, they all aimed their staffs and casted fire at him, but Yugo was quick, jumping up high into the air as the fire struck the spot he was at earlier. Coming down, Yugo axe kicked a grunt before he struck another man across the face with the blunt end of the Dice Saber. Yugo was not Haru thus he had no reason to kill. Just knocking these men out was fine to him. Yugo quickly ducked under a stream of fire before he dashed and swept the attacker down to the ground before knocking him out with an elbow to the gut. Quickly getting up, Yugo threw his weapon at the last men, disarming him of his staff as Yugo rushed in and delivered a Knee Rush to the grunt's head, knocking him out before Yugo caught his weapon and turned to Benubiro who had watched everything. _

_"You should have brought more men." Yugo said, pointing his Dice Saber at the mercenary. _

_"Yes, I probably should have." Benubiro commented as the front door was kicked down and Agnès along with her troops stormed in and aimed their Muskets at the white haired man. _

_"You're all alone and are surrounded, give up." Agnès said. _

_"So, you must be the captain." Benubiro said, raising his club. _

_"Don't move! A musket fires faster than a Mage can cast magic." Agnès said. _

_"That is true," Benubiro said. "But who said I needed to speak to cast magic!" With a wave of his club, a wave of flame enveloped Agnès and the others. It didn't harm them; rather it melted all of their Muskets, making them useless._

_"What!?"_

_"Hah!" Then, with one swing, Benubiro slammed his metal club down on the ground, destroying it and sending a shockwave that blew almost everyone away. _

_"Nani!" Yugo cried out before he was sent flying. Acting quickly, he flipped and landed on his feet, skidding across the ground as Agnès and the others flipped, tumbled, and skidded across the ground. "How does he have so much strength!?"_

_"You'll find that I'm full of surprises." Benubiro said, smiling as one could have sworn his single eye was glowing red. _

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

**FLAME DRAGON!****BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

*CLANG!*

The sound of Derf and Phoenix's Catastrophe meeting echoed throughout the wasteland and we entered a deadlock the second I passed through the magic circle, donning my Flame Dragon armor. We struggled for a few seconds before Phoenix raised his foot and kicked me, sending me back which gave Phoenix a chance to slash me across the chest thanks to the reach of his weapon. I cried out in pain, tumbling to the ground, but I recovered quickly, flipping back to my feet before I dashed forward and sent a flash to his chest. Easily, He blocked my attack and with the combination of my momentum and his strength, sent me flying into the air, but that's what I wanted.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Summoning Black Derf, I switched both weapons to gun mode and rained down bullets upon the flaming Phantom. He took off in a run, avoiding my bullets as he knew that while the Silver Bullets would hurt a lot, the Reaper Bullets would hurt like hell. Quickly, he gathered flames in his hands before he sent fire birds at me. Using the power of my Gandalfr status, I expertly and perfectly shot down each bird that came at me before landing back on the ground, switched both weapons to sword mode, dashed towards the Phantom. Raising up his sword with both hands, Phoenix slammed his sword down onto the ground, sending a shockwave of dust, dirt, and rocks at me. Gritting my teeth, I dashed into the dust, ignoring the rocks pelting me before I dashed out of the dust and struck with Derf, going for a stab to the center of his chest. But Phoenix quickly raised his sword in front of him like a shield and blocked the stab, but I didn't let up as I swung Black Derf, the blade going to his neck, but to my surprise, wings of fire appeared and blocked the Black Derf. With a roar, Phoenix pushed me back with a blast of fire before sending flaming feathers at me. Quickly, I switched Rings.

**SMALL! PLEASE!**

Shrinking down, I barely managed to block one feather before I fell to the ground and landed on my feet. I glanced at the pieces of rocks and cracks in the ground before I returned to normal size.

**"I'm surprised." **Phoenix said, shouldering his weapon as he got rid of his wings. **"You killed me once already yet you're still keeping up…barely."**

"Helps that I stay in shape every day." I said as I twirled Black Derf. It's been a while since I've used Reapers powers. "So, did Carbuncle order you to join or did you volunteer?"

**"A bit of both."**

"I thought you weren't going to listen to anyone, but yourself. Why the sudden new loyalty to that faker?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

**"Oh, trust me. If I had the choice, I would have burnt that guy to a crisp the first chance I got, but his ability to drain mana is the only thing that has me on a leash. I may be immortal, but the last thing I want is to have that guy take away my powers. Not only that, but the stupid Sorcerer and his lackeys have got their eyes on me. I barely have any time for myself."**

"Wow, sucks to be you." I said before I charged towards him again, switching both weapon to gun mode and fired.

In response, Phoenix summoned his wings again and sent a barrage of flaming feathers at me. Using the powers of my Gandalfr status, I shot every feather that threatened to hit my before switching Black Derf to sword mode and spun, striking for his sides, but he blocked it. Quickly, I pointed Derf who was still in gun mode and fire at his face, hitting his forehead. Phoenix drew back, holding his head in pain which gave me the chance to stab him in the gut with Black Derf. The blade went through, causing pain to Phoenix when he suddenly grabbed my helmet and at point black range, blasted me with fire, sending me flying back as I lost both my grips on both my weapons and skidding across the ground so hard that I made a pile of dirt behind me as I came to a stop.

Shit! That one had hurt!

*CRACK!*

My eyes widen when a crack appeared on my helmet before it broke apart, allowing the moonlight to hit my face as I felt a trickle of blood flow down from my head. Fuck, the fact that my helmet which was made out of _gems _broke shows how powerful Phoenix is.

**"Fuck! That one hurt you son of a bitch!" **Phoenix cried out as he moved his hand away to show the spot where I shot was being healed by flames.

"Hey! You can…insult me…but don't ever insult my family!" I said as I struggled to get up.

**"What's wrong? Did I hurt a nerve?"**

"Yes, yes you did." I said, glaring at him as I switched Rings. I have no choice. There's only one thing that can take him out.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Appearing at my side, I stuck both my hands through the magic circle before pulling them out. In my left hand was a retrieved Derf. In my right was…

**DRAGO TIME!**

The Drago Timer.

**"Kisama…" **Phoenix growled at me. **"You dare use that against me!"**

"Yeah, I do dare." I said as I turned the knob.

**SET UP!**

_**"****Haru! Hold it!" **_The voice of Dragon made me stop before I hit the thumb. _**"**__**The way you are now, you'll fall deeper into despair if you use that! Not to mention you'll give Reaper more of a chance to escape!"**_

'I don't have a choice right now! I have to use this if I want to beat him and get back to the academy as fast as possible! I'll deal with the consequences later!' I thought before I hit the thumb.

_**"Haru!"**_

**START!**

"Let's go, Derf!" I said before I charged forward.

_"I don't know what you have planned, aibou, but it's making me excited! Let's do this!"_

I stuck hard, going for Phoenix's shoulder, but he blocked me and with great strength, sent me back. Quickly, I hit the thumb of the Drago Timer. Time to work its magic.

**WATER DRAGON!**

A blue magic circle appeared right behind Phoenix and appearing was a clone of me in Water Dragon Style. To my surprise, it came out with two Derf's, one normal while the other was a Black Derf. Guess these clones can conjure a Black Derf too. Guess that's why Dragon said using the Drago Timer will give Reaper a better chance of escaping.

*SLASH!*

**"Gah!" **Phoenix cried out in pain when Water struck with the Black Derf, inflicting major damage. Quickly, the Phantom, turned around to block a double strike from Water which gave me the chance to quickly pick up my Black Derf and switch both weapons to gun mode. I didn't fore yet as I hit the Drago Timer again.

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

Without even looking, a green magic circle appeared above me and appearing was another clone of me in Hurricane Dragon Style with duel weapons too, both in gun mode as he held a normal and Black Derf. Quickly acting, both me and Hurricane fired our weapons at Phoenix's back, mine being regular bullets while his being wind bullets. Each shot caused spark to fly off Phoenix who cried out in pain again as he pushed back Water and sent a wave of fire at us. Quickly, I dodged to the left as Hurricane simply flew up to dodge.

**"You pests!"**

"I'm not done yet!" I said as I hit the thumb again.

**LAND DRAGON!**

A yellow magic circle appeared below Phoenix who looked down before suddenly, another clone of me in Land Dragon Style appeared, slashing Phoenix upwards with both of his blades before kicking off him and flipped back towards us as Water quickly joined us.

"Looks like the gang's all here." I commented as Phoenix now looked enraged.

**"This magic…!" **Judging from how he was growling right now, he must be remembering his fight with Haurto before he was sent to the sun.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" I asked as the Drago Timer announced:

**FINAL TIME!**

"Guess that means it's time we wrap this up boys." I said as my clones all nodded. I wonder how powerful our attack will be since all of us have Black Derf's? Let's find out!

**DRAGON FOUR-MATION!**

Making sure we all had our Derf's in Sword mode; we all crossed our blades in an 'All for one, one for all' manner, before we scanned our Rings on our weapons.

**FLAME/WATER/HURRICANE/LAND ! SLASH STRIKE!**

The night was lit up as our attacks lit up the surrounding area. Normal, pure elements danced in our left hands while dark, corrupting magic danced in our right.

"You're finished!" I shouted before we all slashed downward, sending a total of eight energy slashes towards the immortal Phoenix who was too stunned to dodge. With a cry, Phoenix exploded into bits, said bits landing right by our feet as the rest was scattered about. Quickly, I picked up a piece of what remained of Phoenix and threw it as hard as I could towards a random direction of the wasteland. My clones had the same idea as they too picked up a piece and threw them in random directions. The remains of Phoenix had to collect before he could revive. With some of his pieces scattered so far away, it'll be a while before he can revive.

"Which gives me enough time to deal with the problem back at the academy." I said as my clones disappeared.

But then…

"Gh!"

***CRACK-CRACK-CRACK!***

I fell to my knees as purple cracks appeared on me. Not only that, but Reaper's dark aura surrounded me. Shit! Am I going into despair!?

_**"****Idiot! I told you using the Drago Timer the way you are now will increase the chances of you going into despair! This is what Reaper wants!"**_

"I…won't…go down…that easily!" I gritted through my teeth before I roared into the air. The cracks then suddenly disappeared as the pain around me as well as Reaper's aura vanished, leaving me exhausted.

_**"****That was close." **_You're telling me. _**"I don't need to tell you this, but using the Drago Timer now is a bad idea. I'll help you with it later, but right now, avoid using it at all cost."**_

"Got it." I said before getting up.

_"Oi, aibou, you sure you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Derf." I assured my talking sword friend. "For now, we need to get back to the academy."

* * *

**(Back at the academy)**

_"Gaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

*SPLAT!*

_"And that's the last small fry." Benubiro said as he just killed yet another one of Agnès troops. Everyone stared in shock, the students all shaking in fright and horror, as littering the floor was all of Agnès, all dead as the cause was either burn by fire, or crushed by Benubiro's metal club. Blood dripped from it to prove that it had been used as it had just crushed Agnès last troop by the head, splattering blood and matter all over the floor. Some of the student emptied their dinner a third time now. _

_"So, anyone else want to go?" Benubiro asked. _

_"You…monster!" Enraged that all her troops had been killed, Agnès charged at the man, sword raised to kill. _

_"Agnès, wait!" Yugo's cry fell to deaf ears as Agnès jumped and struck with an overhead slash which Benubiro easily dodged. _

_"You got spirit, I'll give you that, but you're a fool if you think you can beat me alone." Benubiro said. "That golden boy over there has a much better chance taking me down than you."_

_"I won't lose to a monster like you who takes hostages like a coward!" Agnès declared. _

_"Personally, I don't like taking hostages." Benubiro confessed. "Rather than going through all the trouble, I'd burn everything."_

_"What!?" Something about what Benubiro said caught Agnès' attention as she attacked, but faster than she could blink, Agnès found her neck in Benubiro's hands. _

_"I once burned down an entire village." Benubiro told her as he was about to snap Agnès neck if it weren't for Yugo. _

_"Let her go!" Yugo cried out as he charged. _

_"Well, if you insist." Benubiro said before he threw Agnès towards Yugo who quickly caught her. _

_"Agnès, you okay?" Yugo asked. _

_Agnès didn't answer back as she coughed and looked towards Benubiro. "What did you say?"_

_"Didn't you hear me?" Benubiro said. "I said that I, Benubiro, once burned down an entire village!"_

_"What!?" Agnès gasped. _

_"The sight of the fire engulfing everything was breathtaking!" Benubiro said as he recalled the memory. "It's one of the great things about war."_

_"It can't be…" Agnès as realization dawned her. This man in front of her… "You're…You're the…You're the one who…burned down D'Angleterre! You're the captain who burned down my home village!?"_

_"Nani!" Yugo gasped in surprise. This man was the one who burned down Agnès home village!?_

_"Oh? You're a survivor? That's surprising." Benubiro said before he laughed. "Heh, sorry to break it to you, but I was only the vice-captain at the time."_

_Agnès gasped. "What!?"_

_"Enja the Flame Snake was the captain. He's an even more crueler person than myself, and that's saying something."_

_"That can't be…" Agnès muttered in both shock and disbelief. This man in front of her was only the vice-captain!? Which means the true commander was still out there!?_

_"Since you're a survivor of that village, I can only guess that you've been in search of Enja so you can get your revenge." Benubiro said. "What a coincidence. I've been searching for that man for years as well."_

_"What? What reason do you have to search for your commander?" Yugo asked. _

_"My reason? So I can thank him and kill him!" Benubiro said. _

_"Thank him and kill him?" Yugo repeated in confusion. "That makes no sense! Why do you want to thank him and kill him at the same time?"_

_"I want to kill him for this wound he gave me." Benubiro said, pointing to his scared face, but mostly to his eye patch."I want to burn him until there's nothing left! But at the same time, I must thank him." Suddenly, markings appeared on Benubiro before he transformed right before everyone's eyes into a Phantom. His body was now that of black rock as his skin had turned to lava with his head going bald and taking the form of a snake. His club turned lava like in appearance as big cracks can be seen over his right eye. Not only that, but his scars were still there on his face as his only visible eyes glowed red. He was a Lava Monster Phantom._

_**"****It's thanks to that man that I've obtain power like never before!"**_

_"A Phantom!?" Yugo gasped in surprise. Well, I guess that explain why the man was so powerful. "But how are you still alive? A human dies when they turn into a Phantom."_

_**"****True, I was on the brink of despair and was dying, but the thought of burning the Flame Snake, whose flames can burn everything, was the only thing that kept me going. And before I realized it, I was back on my feet with the ability to turn into a Phantom. The power I obtained was incredible! So while I want to burn him, I also must thank him for if it weren't for him, I would have never obtained this level of power! And I'll show him my gratitude by burning him to death with the flames of my Phantom!"**_

_"That can't be…" The only one who claimed to have held onto hope and had the ability to turn into a Phantom was Sora, the Gremlin Phantom! "Is he just like him?"_

_**"****You, cook. What's your name?" **__Benubiro asked, pointing to Yugo. _

_"Me? I'm Yugo Kurenai, but you can call me Kamen Rider Beast." Yugo said. _

_**"****Beast?" **__Benubiro chuckled. __**"Then how about I hunt and burn you to death like the beast you are?"**_

_"You're welcomed to try, you pyromaniac." Yugo said as he set down Agnès who was still in shock and moved away from her and the hostages. The last thing he needed was for them to get burnt. _

_'Dammit, what is taking Haru so long?' Yugo thought. _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

With my helmet still cracked, I passed through the magic circle and found myself back at the academy, just outside the cafeteria building.

"Onii-chan?" Turning, I was surprised to see Kyoko, Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche hiding.

"Girls? What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"We're here to stop these guys, obviously." Kirche said. "You sure took your time in getting here."

"Sorry, had to deal with a bird problem." I said, pointing to my cracked helmet.

"You're hurt!" Instantly, both Kyoko and Louise were worried.

"I'm fine, this is nothing." I said before I felt Tabitha tapping me. "What?"

I blinked in surprise when Tabitha suddenly got close and placed a hand where my helmet was cracked.

"…Daijobu…?" Tabitha asked in Japanese.

I blinked at the sudden Japanese before I brushed Tabitha's hand away. "I'm fine."

"My, my," Kirche said. "If I didn't know any better, you two just had a little moment together."

"We were not having a moment." I said. And why are the girl's glaring at me? "So, what's the situation?"

"Well, from the sounds of it, both Agnès' troops and the men that came here were taken down." Kirche said.

"Both?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. The men I get since Yugo was here so he could have taken them all out, but what the hell could have taken out Agnès' troops? Those girls were trained professionals after all.

"We need to hurry and save the hostages." Louise insisted.

"Oi, there's no need to rush things." I said.

"But onii-chan, if we wait any longer, who'll knows what will happen to the others?" Kyoko said.

"I understand that you're worried, but we need a plan first-!" I went quiet when I heard the sound of footsteps and breaching making its way here. Quickly, I switched Derf to gun mode and pointed him at whoever was here only to see none other than Prof. Colbert.

"Everyone." Colbert whispered as he ran up to us. "I'm glad to see that you're all alright."

"Where have you been?" Louise asked.

"I just sent for reinforcements." Colbert said. "For now, you all should hurry up and get out of here."

"But we can't leave the others." Kyoko said.

"Not only that, but reinforcements come from all the way from the palace, right? They'll never make it here on time." Kirche said.

"She's right. We have to deal with this ourselves." I said.

"But we're up against professionals." Colbert said.

"Professionals that Yugo has already taken care of." I said. "Look, our main priority should be rescuing the hostages. Yugo can take care of the rest."

And just as I said that…

*SHOOM!*

A column of flame flew out through the holes of the building before they died down seconds later.

"I take that back, he might need some help." I said as the thought of planning flew out from all of our minds, including Colbert as we all ran to see what the hell had caused that. I certainly wasn't expecting to see the splattered remains of Agnès ' troops on the floor as well as Yugo fighting a lava monster!

**BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA! **

Putting on his Buffa Mantle, Yugo charged at the lava monster who I can only guess is a Phantom as said Phantom launched a stream of flames from its club. Quickly, Yugo dodged and continued his charge. Standing his ground, the Phantom raised his club like a bat and swung at full force. The impact between the club and the mantle caused a shockwave that sent the both of them back, but the Phantom got the short end of the stick as his club crumbled into pieces.

"Yugo!" Worried for my friend, I went to his side and helped him up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I should be the one asking if you're okay." Yugo said, pointing to my helmet.

"I'm fine." I said before turning to the Phantom who got back up. "So, who's the Phantom?"

"He's actually the leaders of these guys." Yugo said, pointing to one of the knocked out men Yugo probably knocked out. "His name is Benubiro and apparently, he was the vice-captain of the group that burned Agnès' village."

"For real?" I asked and he nodded.

"And get this, apparently, he fell into despair when his captain wounded him, but he held onto his hope and gained the ability to transform into his Phantom form."

"You're kidding?" He shook his head. He was telling the truth. "Then he's like…"

"Gremlin, yeah. Apparently, he's so messed up that he retained his old personality just like that crazy killer." Yugo said as he held his Dice Saber in a reverse grip.

"Then I guess we better take care of him." I said as I twirled Derf in hand. The last thing we need is someone as messed up as that guy. "Colbert! We'll take care of this guy! Get the others out of here!"

Colbert nodded. "Got it!" He then turned to the others who looked all shaken up at the sight of all the dead bodies, but for some reason, Tabitha looked the least affected. "Everyone, this way." Snapping out of their stupor, they followed Colbert to the hostages.

I then switched Rings in order to give Colbert and the others the chance they needed.

"Everyone, cover your eyes!" I quickly said before I scanned my Ring.

**LIGHT! PLEASE!**

Pouring a bigger amount than usual for this spell, the spell came out like a flash bang from a flash grenade, blinding the Phantom while giving the others a chance to free the hostages…

Or so I thought.

*SHOOM!*

Before I knew what hit me and Yugo, we were blasted by streams of fire, sending us both flying as my Light spell was canceled.

**"Heh. Cheap tricks like that won't work against me."**

"Guys!" Louise cried out in worry.

"But…how!?" The both of us got back up slowly, the fire attack having really hurt, as I asked how he wasn't blinded by my spell.

**"You're wondering how I wasn't blinded?" **Benubiro said before he reverted to his human form and to everyone's surprise, he literally took out his only visible eye out which upon closer look, were faded white. "Ever since my captain brunt me, my eye lost the ability to sense light."

"Then, how can you see?" Kirche was the one to ask as she, Kyoko, Louise, and all the students were pretty shocked that he took out his eye.

"They say snakes perceive prey via their temperature." Benubiro answered as he put back in his eye. "As a mage who uses flames, I started to get sensitive and after years I learned how to tell one person from another by their temperatures. It really helps when someone is trying to, oh I don't know, set a bomb behind my back."

"Well, I guess that explains how he figured out about the bombs." I heard Yugo muttered, but didn't ask about it.

"I want to smell it. The smell of you all burning to death!" Benubiro said as his hands morphed into his Phantom hands and conjured up fireballs the size of his head. He then set his sights on Kirche. "I sense you having the highest body temperature out of anyone here so I'll start with you!"

"Kirche!" Despite the fact that I don't have the best feelings about her, I wasn't about to just stand back and let her burn to death. Quickly, both me and Yugo dashed forward, but we weren't the only one's acting as Kyoko quickly got in front of Kirche and summoned a magical barrier to block the madman's flames. But it turns out, that wasn't necessary.

*SHOOM!*

All of a sudden, a huge stream of blue fire was casted from behind the girls, flew past them, and countered Benubiro's flames easily, making the man draw back in surprise.

"What the!?" Yugo cried out in surprise as we both came to a stop and looked to see who had casted those flames. To our surprise and everyone else's, it was none other than…

"Prof. Colbert!?" Kirche said in surprise as said man walked forward with an expression I've never seen him wear before. An expression of someone who has killed before and is going to kill again. And expression I've worn before.

"Don't' you dare lay a hand on my students." Colbert said, staff in hand as Kyoko dropped the magical barrier.

Benubiro recovered his barrings and took in the sight, wait he's blind, took in the temperature of Colbert when his eyes widen and he smiled.

"He's smiling. Why is he smiling?" Don't ask me Yugo!

"It's you!" Benubiro said with a crazed look on his face. "It's you, it's you, it's you! This is the temperature I've been searching for! I've been looking for you for years!"

"Prof. Colbert, do you know this man?" Kyoko asked.

"Unfortunately, I do." Colbert said.

"Ah, don't be like that. We used to be comrades, right captain!?" Wait, what!?

"Captain!?" Agnès said in surprise.

"Prof. Colbert…is the captain of the group that burned Agnès village!?" Louise said in surprise and disbelief.

"Professor? You're a teacher?" Benubiro asked before he bursted out laughing. "No wonder I could never find you in any wars! I would have never imagined that the great Enja the Flame Snake became a teacher!"

"Enja the Flame Snake?" Kirche said in confusion.

"It was what he was called back in the old days, the days where he burned woman and children without so much as batting an eye." Benubiro said. "And it's thanks to him that I can no longer sense light from both my eyes."

"Colbert…is this true?" I was the one who asked.

"…Yes." His eyes, his expression, his body, they betrayed no lies. He was speaking the truth. "Haru, I want you and the others to free the hostages and get them out of here."

"…Right." For some reason, I found myself following Colbert's demand-no, his plea. With Yugo and the rest following me, we quickly freed the students.

"Louise, would you hurry it up!" I heard Eleanor and turned to see Louise bust with trying to free her sisters.

"Um, the spell to undo a rope is…" After some thinking, Louise waved her wand and to my surprise, the ropes actually came off instead of the usual explosion occurring. "I did it!" If it were any other situation right now, I would have been proud and smiled.

"That was just luck, no need to get so excited." Eleanor said.

Annoyed, Louise waved her and again and to my surprise again, the ropes on the girls surrounding Louise came off. This surprised Eleanor as Louise looked smug, not that I blame her.

"You did it, onee-chan!" Kyoko cheered.

"Alright, gathered whatever lunch or dinner you have left in you and get the hell out of here!" I shouted.

"This way!" Yugo directed everyone out of the building along with Kirche and Tabitha while I turned my attention back to Colbert and Benubiro who had yet to so much as attack one another.

"So, you've been searching for me for years just so you can get your revenge." Colbert said.

"That's right. Because of you, I'll never again see the beautiful sight of things burning to ashes." Benubiro said. "But I also must thank you, captain."

"Thank me?"

"That's right." Benubiro said before he turned back into his Phantom form. **"It's only thanks to you that I've obtained this power in the first place! So to show you my gratitude, I'll burn you with these new flames of mine!" **

And with that, the battle began. With flames dancing in both hands, Benubiro launched fireballs at Colbert who stood his ground and fired off a wave of blue flames, countering the fireballs as the wave washed over Benubiro who seemed unaffected.

**"This destructive flames…I see you haven't gone weak over the years. Yes, that's how it should be! It wouldn't be as satisfying if you weren't as strong as you were in the past!"**

Fired up, no pun intended, Benubiro punched the ground and towers of flames erupted and headed towards Colbert. Acting fast, the professor moved out of the way and fired a stream of blue fire at the Phantom. But to his and my surprise, the Phantom stopped and actually _ate _the flames Colbert threw at him.

"What!?"

**"Haha! You're flames are tasty. I want more!" **Smiling wickedly, the Phantom fired off two streams of fire from his hands.

Quickly, I ran towards Colbert and tackled him to the ground, just barely avoiding the streams that flew over us.

"Colbert, this guy's a bad match up for you." I said, getting up with Derf at the ready. "Help the others get the students out of here. Me and Yugo will deal with this guy."

"No, he's my problem, not yours." Colbert said as he got up and pointed his staff at his former vice-captain.

"The guy can literally eat fire. He's too much for you." I argued, pushing Colbert back. "I know you want to deal with him yourself, but he'll kill you if you continue to fight him. You're a teacher; you still have things to teach to the children of tomorrow. You can't do that if you're dead."

"He's right." Yugo said, walking over to us. "Leave this guy to us; you get the others out of here."

"But…" Colbert hesitated, not that I blame him.

But suddenly…

"DIE!"

"What the!?" Sensing killing intent, I moved a blocked an attack aimed for Colbert. To my surprise, the attacker was none other than Agnès with a look that could literally kill. "Agnès!? What the hell are you doing!?"

"Out of my way! That man is the one who took everything from me!" Agnès screamed in rage as she struggled to overpower me with a sword she got from one of her fallen troops. "My parents, my friends, he killed them all! That makes him my enemy! If anyone's going to kill him, it'll be me!"

"Agnès…" Colbert muttered.

**"Butt out, girl! It's going to be **_**me **_**who kills him!" **Benubiro roared before he literally shot out fire from his mouth. Guys like a fucking Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!

"Shit!" Acting, Yugo got in front and switched Rings.

**DOLPHI! GO! DO-DO-DO-DO-DOLPHI!**

Donning his Dolphi Mantle, Yugo aimed the head at the flames and shot a stream of high pressurized water.

**"Water won't stop my flames!" **Using his hands, the Phantom shot out two streamed which combined with the flames coming from his mouth, overpowering Yugo as the waters evaporated and covered the place in steam.

"Get back!" Assisting, Colbert moved forward and shot out blue flames equal in power to the flames that Benubiro emitted, countering it and blowing away the steam. However, specs of fire flew out here and there and in no time, the whole cafeteria was on fire.

"Shit. Not good." I said to myself before I pushed Agnès back. "Agnès, now is not the time to enact your revenge! You can deal with Colbert after we take care of the Phantom!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Wow, I did not expect that kind for language to come out of her. "For years, I've searched for the one responsible for burning my village! Now that I've found him, I do not plan to let him escape. I'll kill him even if I have to die too!"

"You stubborn little…!" Dammit, there's no stopping her like this. No choice, I'll have to knock her out and deal with her later.

"Haru!" Hearing my friend's voice, I turned only to be met with the sight a stream of fire heading right towards me.

"Shit!" Crossing my arms, I braced myself for the pain to come, but to my surprise, I was knocked out of the way by none other than Colbert. And then, to my horror, the flames landed on him.

*SHOOM!*

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Colbert screamed in agony as the flames burned him, burning away the sleeves of his robes as blood and burns covered him.

"Prof. Colbert!"

"Son of a…!" Acting quickly, Yugo turned and shot water at Colbert, not strong enough to blast him, but enough to extinguish the flames around him. With no more flames causing him pain, the professor fell to the ground.

**"Gahahahahahahahahaha! How do my new flames feel, captain!? Hurts, doesn't it!?" **

"Prof. Colbert!" Worry flew threw my entire body as I quickly went to the man's side. Burns of high degrees covered his body as well as patches of blood. His robes were in tatters as a scar near the base of his neck could be seen. Not only that, but he wasn't waking up.

"That scar…!" I heard Agnès said, but I didn't care as I was shaking.

**"This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! The day I finally burn you to death!"**

"…Kisama…" I balled my fist in anger; rage filled my entire being as Reaper's aura surrounded me. "You won't…get away with this!"

**"Hoh? And what are you gonna do about it, boy?"**

"I'm gonna make sure…that I send you…**to** **hell!" **Red filled my vision before all I saw was black darkness.

* * *

_Everyone stepped back in surprise when all of a sudden; an explosion of black, dark aura filled the entire building and the source was coming from Haru whose eyes were glowing red. _

_**"****Wha…What is this!?" **__Benubiro thought out loud as the mere force of the dark aura was pushing him back. _

_"Haru!" Yugo called out to his friend, but he didn't respond as seconds later, the aura disappeared. Once it did, appearing from Haru's body was the Reaper Ring, still the same as it was first shown back in Albion. Suddenly, it was covered in dark aura before the aura dispersed, leaving the sight of a new Ring. It was still the Reaper Ring, but now it had the characteristics of the Dragon Style Rings. _

_As if it had a mind of its own, the Shift Levers of the WizarDriver flipped twice and spoke._

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

_Then, the new Ring slipped into Haru's hand and brought it over the Hand Author to scan it. _

**GRIM REAPER! DRAGON! JIGOKU! JIGOKU! JIGOKU! WELCOME TO HELL!**

_A dark magic circle appeared above Haru before I went down and donned Haru in new armor. The coat section was now black as ink, the chest armor was still the same, but the dragon head now seemed more skull-like as the 'eyes' were red. The shoulder armor was still the same as the red rubies were replaced with black onyx. His helmet was now repaired as the mouth guard appeared again while the helmet still bared the Dragon characteristics. The dirty, tattered hooded cloak then appeared and draped itself over Haru. Then, with just one movement of his clawed hands, Derf flew into his hands and became a scythe, but now there were more skulls on the blade, perfectly resembling Reaper's actual scythe. _

_This is Grim Reaper Style-Dragon Form. _

_Outside of the building, Kyoko and the others were all watching the building that was the cafeteria building burn in flames. They had been waiting for anybody to come out, hopefully Haru and the others when all of a sudden, an explosion of dark, black aura erupted from the building, making the building itself get older, cracks appearing on the brick walls, the surrounding crass wilting away, and sending chills down everyone spine. _

_"W-What is this?" Cattleya asked, scared. _

_"This aura…It can't be!" Louise and Kyoko gasped in realization as they remembered this aura from anywhere. _

_**"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

*BOOM!*

_Suddenly, something flew out of the building and that something was someone and that someone was Benubiro who soared in the air before crashing down. Seconds later, Yugo who was carrying Colbert on his back and Agnès ran out of the building in a hurry before the whole building collapsed. _

_"Yugo!" Kyoko, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha all ran up to the magic eating Rider who placed Colbert down on the ground. _

_"Prof. Colbert! What happened to him?" Kirche asked. _

_"He took an attack that was meant for Haru. I healed him as best I could, but those flames really did a number on him." Yugo said as Colbert's body was indeed healed, but to an extent. He still had burns on him and was still unconscious. Yugo would have healed Colbert more, but healing magic wasn't cheep when it came to him and Chimera. The more he used, the more Chimera would get hungry and that's something he did not want. _

_"Where's onii-chan?" Kyoko asked._

_Before Yugo could answer, something bursted from the rubble, flying up into the air until it looked like it was in front of the two moons. Looking up, it was Haru still in his dark form. The cloak had become bat-like wings, giving him the ability to fly as his scythe gleamed in the moonlight. _

_**"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

_Roaring like an animal, Haru flew down to the ground, landing as the grass and ground beneath him wilted and crumbled. _

_"That form!" Louise said in surprise. She remembered the Grimm Reaper Style, but she didn't remember it looking like his Dragon forms. _

_"You know what that form is?" Yugo asked. The last time he checked, Wizard never had a form like the one in front of him. _

_"It's the form he used back in Albion." Louise said. "But it looked like his bade Styles, not his Dragon Styles. Don't tell me it got stronger?"_

_"How…?" Tabitha asked, wanting to know how Haru had powers like this and never told. _

_"Onii-chan said it's because of his other Phantom inside of him, Grim Reaper." Kyoko explained. _

_"Second? You mean he has two Phantoms inside of him?" Yugo asked and the girls nodded. _

_**"BENUBIRO!" **Roaring in absolute rage, Haru charged at the Phantom, scythe raised to take the madman's head. _

_**"Grr…You monster!"**Benubiro shook not in anger, but in fear. He hated fear. It made him feel weak. The last time he felt fear was when he lost his sight from being burnt. He feared what kind of life he would have now. How was he supposed to eat? How was he supposed to enjoy the sight of things burning if he couldn't see? It was only when he learned how to sense things through temperature and when he gained the ability to become a Phantom that he no longer felt fear. And now, this…this monster was making him feel the same emotion he despised so much. How dare he!_

_**"Die you freak!" **Summoning flames, Benubiro fired off flames to kill the monster charging towards him, but to his surprise, Haru took the attack head on and charged through it as if it was nothing. And then, before he knew what hit him, both his forearms were sliced off. _

_**"****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **__Benubiro screamed like a banshee as lava that acted as his blood spewed out from his arms and burned the ground beneath him. __**"You…You bastard!" **__How dare this freak cut off the hands that casted the fire that was meant to burn his former captain! He opened his mouth, going to blast the Rider with more fire when Haru suddenly grabbed his neck and clawed it, leaving marks as his claws ripped through Benubiro's lungs, stopping him from casting fire as he struggled to talk and breath. _

_Haru once again roared up into the air, roaring like a animal, a monster, a berserker. Scythe raised, the blade glowed sinister purple before Haru brought down the tool of death, slicing Benubiro in half. _

**"**_**No…my…revenge…" **__And those were the last words Benubiro spoke before he suffered the fate all Phantom's face. _

*BOOM!*

_An explosion. _

_**"****RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

_"Is that…really Haru?" Yugo asked as his transformation canceled, returning him to his civilian form. _

_"Onii-chan…" Kyoko muttered in worry. _

_Haru continued to roar as if declaring himself king and dared anyone to come and fight him. Finally, after Haru finally stopped roaring, a magic circle appeared above him before is descended down and returned Haru back into his civilian form, his wounds from his fight with Phoenix showing as he was no longer bleeding from his head, but the blood was still there. His lip was cut badly and his hair was in disarray. _

* * *

I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. Again…It happened again.

"Damn…" I gritted through my teeth as I struggled to get to my feet. It wasn't easy as I felt completely drained of mana, something that was rare for me since I had more mana than most people here.

_"Oi, aibou, you finally back to normal?" _Derf asked; now back to his normal, sword form. He sounded tired.

"Yeah." Was all I said as I finally got up to my feet and turned to see expressions of fear coming from the student body.

_"Looks like you spooked everyone with your little Reaper rampage."_

"I can see that." I said before I heard coughing and turned to see Colbert waking up. But when he did…

"Agnès!" Louise cried out in surprise when Yugo blocked an attack from Agnès who was aiming for the Mage. Shit, she's still at it!

"Don't get in my way!" Agnès said, kicking Yugo away before going for Colbert. But before she could so much as hit him, she was stopped by a magical barrier curtsy from Kyoko herself.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kyoko said.

"I said don't get in my way!" Agnès shouted. "Twenty years! I've lived for twenty years just so I could do this! I will not be stopped by a little girl like you!"

"Never!" Kyoko said as Louise and Kirche covered Colbert's body.

"Miss Kyoko…" At the sound of his voice, Kyoko turned to Colbert. "Miss Zerbst, Miss Vallière, Please…move…"

"Prof. Colbert…?"

"Agnès…has the right…to kill me…"

"But-!" Kyoko stopped talking when one look from Colbert made her let down the barrier. When she did, the other two moved away from him.

"…Why?" Agnès spoke up. "Why did you save me the day you burned my village?"

"Huh?" Pretty much everyone was confused at what she said. I was on the same boat.

"During the day my village was burned, I was saved by a man who had his back wounded. That scar on your back is the same place where he was wounded." Agnès explained. "Why did you save me when you burned down my village in the first place?"

"It's because…I realized my mistake…the sin I committed." Colbert said. "Back then…I always thought…obeying orders…was the correct thing to do. But…I learned…that it was wrong. Even during war…killing someone is…a sin!"

"A sin…" I couldn't help, but glance down at my hands. If that was the case, then how many times have I sinned? I've honestly lost count.

"Agnès, kill me." Colbert said. "But…make this your last…and stop killing…any further." After that, he closed his eyes.

"Who do you think you are to tell me this? It's because of you that so many people died that night!" Agnès said before raising her sword. "Feel my village's rancor!"

"Stop!" Surprisingly, Kirche got in front to protect Colbert.

"Move! I've lived for too long to be stopped now!"

"I won't let you." I said, making Agnès turn to me. "Prof. Colbert is a good man. Despite your feelings, I won't let you kill him."

"What can you do? You're barely standing." She pointed out.

"If I can stand, I can fight." I said, raising Derf up.

"Both of you put down your weapons." The one who said that was Louise whose bangs were covering her eyes.

"Louise?"

"And why should I listen to you?" Agnès said when a tear drop fell down from Louise and onto Colbert's hand. It can't be…

"He has passed away…"

"…What?" This shocked not only me and Agnès, but everyone as Yugo checked Colbert's pulse…and shook his head.

"It…It can't be…" The strength I gathered in my legs left me as I fell to me knees. Again…I failed to protect someone again…

"…Dammit…DAMMIT~!" I screamed into the air. Frustration wasn't the word I would use to describe my feelings right now, but it was close.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Bells ran in the distance as I cleaned up the small classroom in my house. Besides the bells ringing in the distance where the students and teachers along with Louise and Kyoko who were paying their respects to not only Colbert, but to Agnès' dead troops, the room was silent.

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

Hm? Who's at the door? Before I could go and get it, the door opened and coming through it was both Tabitha and Yugo.

"Hey." Was all Yugo said as Tabitha said nothing.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at the funeral?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yugo said.

"I…didn't feel like going." I said. With hands as stained as mine, I felt that I didn't have the right to be at Colbert's funeral.

"Well, I'm here because of this." Yugo said before he took out a letter from his pocket and handed it from me. "It's from Colbert. Agnès gave this to me when we were clearing out Colbert's room."

I took the letter from his hands and looked at it for a moment. I then looked at Tabitha and asked, "Why are you here?"

"…" She didn't say anything.

Seeing as I wasn't going to get an answer from her, I turned back to the letter and opened it. Yep, this handwriting is his alright.

Letter: Dear Haru, I am writing you this letter with the intention of giving it to you when you go to war. I should tell you this: I've once committed a sin. In order to atone for my sin, I've devoted myself to research. But recently, a thought has been crossing my mind. And that thought is, 'atoning for a sin is impossible.' So, Haru, I want you to promise me. Don't get used to people dying. Don't get used to fighting. And most importantly, don't get used to killing. Haru, over the time we've known each other, you've told me many stories about the world you and your sister come from. A world where it isn't ravaged by war and people live in peace. I want to see that world. If possible, I was hoping you could take me there someday.

Emotions gathered at my throat by the time I finished reading the letter. I wanted to cry right then and there…but I couldn't.

"I asked if Agnès would never forgive Prof. Colbert." Yugo said. "She just said, 'How would I know?' I'm supposed to be going with her since her entire squad was killed last night. The headmaster thinks it's safer if I was with her in order to protect her from Phantom attacks. We're leaving once the funerals over so I gotta go. See ya later." And with that, he left the room, leaving me and Tabitha alone in the quiet room.

Silence filled the room quickly as I folded the letter back up and stuffed it down in my pocket.

"…Shouldn't you be at the funeral?" I asked as I turned to look out the window, opening it to let the morning air in.

"…Worried about you." Tabitha said.

"That's mighty kind of you." I said before I gave the room a look around before returning to look outside. "You know, it's funny. I was just teaching Colbert chemistry and about my world here in this room just yesterday. And now he's gone. It…really is surprising how one's life can…be gone the next day."

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. I didn't have to look to know that it was Tabitha, but this action kind of surprised me.

"What are you…?"

"If you want to cry…then cry." She said. "It's okay…to cry."

"…That's the thing. I can't cry." I said as I gripped the wooden frame of the windows. "I haven't had the best life…tears of happiness I can shed…but tears of sadness…I dried those out a year ago. So I can't cry…and it frustrates me that I can't!"

"You are crying…you're crying…on the inside." Tabitha said as she tightens the hug.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, referring to why was she hugging me.

"You look like…you needed it." Was all Tabitha said before she went silent.

We both stayed in silence for what seemed like hours, but I didn't care. Whether I deserved it or not, I allowed myself to feel comfort in Tabitha's arms.

This feeling…it's almost like…it's not like Rise, rather…it's like…Ritsuko…

Oh shit!

* * *

**And done! Whew, that took a while, but I completed it faster than I thought. Now I bet you're all wondering who the hell is Ritsuko. To all those who know Princess Evangile, you would know and that I don't on her. To those who don't know, look and check it up. I know that there's still a lot more to Haru's past that I haven't told you about, but be patient. I will tell you one day. And as you people can see, I'm pairing Haru with both Henrietta **_**and **_**Tabitha. Why? Because honestly, those are the type of girls Haru would get together with and no, that is not a harem! To me, a harem is when a guy has more than two girls he's dating. Just throwing that out. Now, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. But first, allow me to leave you guys with some new info about Haru's new form. **

* * *

**OC Ring Book:**

**Grim Reaper Dragon Ring: **This Ring allows Haru to access both Reaper's and Dragon's power, thus giving him the ability to use both his Phantom's powers and taking the Grim Reaper Dragon Form. This Ring is in fact the same Grim Reaper Ring only with Dragon's magic added to it.

**Grim Reaper Dragon Style: **Through the use of the Grim Reaper Dragon Ring, Haru takes the Dragon version of his Grim Reaper Style. In this form, his powers are higher than those of his Dragon Styles and are on par with the Infinity Style in terms of power. It has the same abilities as the Basic Style with the added bonus that his cloak can form into wings and his scythe is power powerful. However, while the Basic Style makes Haru into a cold blooded killer, Dragon Style makes him a raging berserker.


	25. CH 22: What Good is Honor

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter! It makes me glad that some many people loved the previous chapter despite me being gone for a while. So I hope you enjoy today's chapter too. But first, cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Oh my god people, I just realized something…we're almost done with the second season! Two more chapters and we're done with S2! Oh my god! Which means it won't be long until Haru has to face the Army of 700,000! Get hype! Alright, with that said, ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME! Let's ride!**

* * *

**CH 22: What Good is Honor!?**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Tristain Magic Academy. That is your target."

"I overheard what you said yesterday, about heading to the frontlines to aid Her Majesty."

"Though I may not be good at magic, if it's for Her Majesty, I will do anything!"

"Does that mean you'll even kill, Louise?"

"'To fight for Her Highness' sake.' 'To defeat the enemy for the country's sake.' No matter how you phrase it, it's still murder!"

**"Now, let's say we get right down to business."**

**DRAGO TIME!**

**DRAGON FOUR-MATION!**

"I said that I, Benubiro, once burned down an entire village!"

"You're…You're the…You're the one who…burned down D'Angleterre! You're the captain who burned down my home village!?"

"Heh, sorry to break it to you, but I was only the _vice_-captain at the time. Enja the Flame Snake was the captain. He's an even more crueler person than myself, and that's saying something."

"Prof. Colbert…is the captain of the group that burned Agnès village!?"

"For years, I've searched for the one responsible for burning my village! Now that I've found him, I do not plan to let him escape. I'll kill him even if I have to die too!"

**GRIM REAPER! DRAGON! JIGOKU! JIGOKU! JIGOKU! WELCOME TO HELL!**

"Back then…I always thought…obeying orders…was the correct thing to do. But…I learned…that it was wrong. Even during war…killing someone is…a sin!"

"He has passed away…"

"If you want to cry…then cry. It's okay…to cry."

"I haven't had the best life…tears of happiness I can shed…but tears of sadness…I dried those out a year ago. So I can't cry…and it frustrates me that I can't!"

"You are crying…you're crying…on the inside."

* * *

**(Now)**

"You know you didn't have to see us off, Kirche." Louise said as I finished loading the luggage onto the ship heading to Albion.

If you're all wondering what was going on, me and the girls were at the ports of La Nocher. We had gotten a message from Henrietta summoning us to Albion which could only mean she wanted out help in the war against Albion/Reconquista. I was reluctant to let the girls go, but Louise was stubborn and Kyoko more so as here we are. Kirche and Tabitha had come along to see us off.

"But this will be the last time I'll see darling in a long while." Kirche said with a smile, but I knew the events of the attack on the academy were still affecting her. I knew because she did not take the chance to stuff my head into her breasts. In fact, the entire school was still reeling from the attack. The girls of the school were less cheerful, some paid more attention class while other didn't, and I even saw a few scurrying off at the sight of fire. The whole academy was still shaken up after the attack, especially after the…death of Colbert.

Louise looked ticked at what Kirche said, but made no movement to take out her wand in order to blow the red head up. I had taught her to get rid of the habit of blowing up things that annoyed or anger you and I'm glad I did or else this ship would fall down the mountains.

"Thank you for seeing us off." Kyoko, being the nice one, bowed in thanks.

"Oh no, it's not trouble at all. I just have a lot of free time on my hands." Kirche said before turning to Tabitha. "Come on, Tabitha, say something. I can't be the only one who speaks here."

Tabitha was nudged forward, but did nothing for a moment. She then walked up to me and to my surprise, wrapped her arms around my waist for a hug.

"Be careful…" Was all she said.

"Oh my." Kirche said, a hand up to her mouth in surprise as she had probably never seen her friend act like this.

"W-W-W-What are you doing!?" Kyoko and Louise exclaimed.

As for me, I simply blinked in confusion before I relaxed and returned the hug.

"I can't make any promises." I said before we ended the hug and got on the ship when the captain informed all passengers that it was time to depart.

Me and the girls waved goodbye to the two girls who returned our waves with waves of their own. We continued to wave until we could no longer see them in the distance. I don't know why…but something in my gut told me I won't be seeing Tristain for a while. Not me and the girls, just…me.

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Then we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. Then we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly; Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 700,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another as a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(Tristain Base)**

After a full day of traveling, the ship landed at the port Henrietta and her troops managed to take over. After getting dressed into my ZAFT Uniform, same goes for Kyoko, we got off and were met with a man who identified himself as General Poiter. So he's this army' general. After introductions, we followed Poiter to a meeting room to meet up with Henrietta. Agnès was there as well and boy was Henrietta glad to see us.

"Louise!" Coming down from her throne, Henrietta kneeled down to Louise and Kyoko who was kneeling before her. I chose to stand up, as always.

"Your Highness…"

"I'm sorry for call you out here to Albion. Kyoko too."

"Oh no! It's no trouble at all, Your Highness!" Kyoko said.

The three girls got up before Henrietta turned and walked up to me.

"Haru."

"Long time no see, Henrietta." I said before I jumped in surprise when she hugged me. I felt glares coming from the girls as they gave a silent question that was, 'What is that?' I just held up my hands in confusion to tell them I don't know. I looked towards Poiter and he did the same. What is with girls and hugging me these days?

"Sorry." Henrietta said, ending the hug and stepping back with a blush. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." I said, hiding a small blush of my own. "So, why were we called here?"

"Yes, the reason why you were called here." Poiter said. "We're sorry to ask you of this upon your arrival, Miss Vallière, but we would like you to wield your magic for the sake of our country." Excuse me?

Me and the girls looked at Henrietta for confirmation and she nodded.

"…What's the plan?" Kyoko was the one who asked.

Poiter then guided us to the table that had a map spread out.

"This is where we are, the Lowscythe Military Port," Pointer said, pointing over to a specific part of the map. "And this is our final destination, the capital of Albion, Londinium. Currently, the enemy's line of defense is located between these two places, at the city of South Gotha. We predict a large resistance against our invasion into this city. Therefore, I would like you to eradicate the soldiers in the city of South Gotha with your Void Magic, like you did against the forces of that marched into Tristain."

"You're telling her to kill people?" I asked, eyes narrowed at Poiter.

"Please understand." Henrietta spoke up. "If battle were to break out within the city, innocent civilians will get dragged into the war. I would like to avoid that."

Louise turns to Henrietta and her response surprised me. "Understood. I'll do my best to meet your expectations."

"I'm glad to hear that." Henrietta said with a small smile before turning to me and Kyoko. "And what about you two?"

"Wherever Onee-chan goes, I'll go!" Kyoko said.

"I see. And you, Haru?"

"…Can I speak to you in private?" I asked instead of giving her an answer.

"Her Highness asked you a question, boy." Poiter said.

"It's alright, General Poiter." Henrietta said, raising a hand to stop him from doing or saying rash. "Can you please give us a moment alone? That includes you, Agnès."

"Understood." Agnès said before Poiter responded the same away and the two plus the girls left the room, leaving me and Henrietta alone.

Without me having to ask, Henrietta casted a silence spell to keep the upcoming conversation private which had a high chance of erupting into an argument.

"I sense you are displeased." Henrietta said.

"You don't know the half of it." I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose before looking at her. "You do realize what you are asking of Louise, aren't you?"

"I do. And believe me when I say that I wish there was another way."

"Then why not just send me? You know who I am; you know what I'm capable of."

"It's because I know what you're capable of is why I didn't send you." Henrietta said, getting up from her throne. "What would the military think when on the same day I called upon you, the Mage Killer just so happened to appear in South Gotha and do the mission I just assigned Louise? They would know who you are and plaster your face on a wanted poster they have prepared for so long."

"Prepared?" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"For a while now, discussions of the Mage Killer, you, has been brought in many meetings with the Royal Court. Despite not knowing your face, they made a wanted poster for you. Not knowing what you look like is the only thing stopping them from sending out those posters."

"So what? You think you're protecting me? This isn't about me; this is about you bringing the girls into the war!" I said, my voice almost raising up into a shout. "I'm sure you heard from Agnès, about the attack on the academy."

"Yes, I have, and I'm sorry for the loss of Colbert." Henrietta said.

"If you know then you should obviously know that the girls aren't ready for this! A few days may have past, but the entire academy is still reeling over the losses, over the events of what happened that night! And now you're telling Louise to get her hands dirty!"

"You of all people should know not everyone can live through life without getting their hands dirty."

"Oh I know! I know that fact all too well! But no matter how small this task is, the girls are not ready! They're not mentally prepared for this!"

"Then what do you suppose I do!?" I stepped back in surprise when Henrietta shouted at me, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "As the new Queen of Tristain, I have no choice, but to make the most difficult of decisions for my country, for my home. But I'm only seventeen; I'm barely older than you. What do you think I felt when my mother announced that she was stepping down and said that I would be the new Queen?" I didn't answer, but she continued anyway. "I felt like a weight had just been dumped onto my shoulders, responsibilities that I was not ready for. I knew that after the death of my father, my mother would step down from the throne, but to me, she did so too soon. Doubt flowed through my head. I am young, how was I supposed to run an entire empire by myself? But I had to stay strong. The Royal family has its own share of enemies and if they sensed any weakness, they would come and attack at any time. Do you know how hard it is for me to do this? To make all these decisions? To handle all this responsibility?"

"…No, of course not." I said as I walked up to Henrietta and brought her into a hug. "I'm not you; I don't know what you're feeling. Sorry for speaking to you like that."

"No, it's okay." Henrietta said as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're just worried about your sister and Louise. I wish there was another way I could handle this, but for the sake of not getting innocents involved, I had no choice, but to call upon Louise's power. And as one of her Familiars, you'll be there for her, won't you?"

"Of course I will. But I don't have to like all of this." I said as I ended the hug between us. "Well, guess I have no choice, but to go with this plan. I'll see you later, Henrietta." I then turned and headed for the door.

"Haru!" Just before I could grab the handle, I turned to Henrietta. "Please, be careful."

"…Can't make any promises." I said before leaving the room.

* * *

**(Later)**

Using the Connect Ring, I summoned forth the repaired Zero Fighter and the girls and I took off for South Gotha. Hours had past as we flew and nighttime had hit along with a blizzard which was good. As long as we stayed high enough, we were concealed from the enemy. But since we had to get close enough to the city for Louise to use her magic, the enemy would see us when we strike so we have one shot at this. Still…

"'I'll do my best to meet your expectations?' That's easy to say, but can you actually do this?" I asked as I flew the plane.

"Shut up!" Louise said. "All you need to do is fly this thing! Her Highness is seeking help from _me, _someone who's been ridiculed for being unable to do magic since childhood. I can't possibly tell her I can't do it."

"Onee-chan…" Kyoko placed a hand on Louise's shoulder in comfort.

As for me, I stayed silent as I flew the plane downward. "We're nearing the place we were told to go. You sure you can control your Voice Magic?"

"Yeah. Leave it to me." Louise said before the sight of what I assumed to be South Gotha appeared.

"That must be it." I said before opening the hatch, letting the biting cold wind and snow hit us. "Now's your cue, Louise."

"Be careful." Kyoko said before Louise stood up and began to chant.

To Kyoko and I's amazement, light seemed to fill the sky as Louise's wand illuminated the area around us. If the enemy didn't see us now, they'll defiantly see this. The light was bright a blinding white until the color changed from green, blue, yellow, and then red before…nothing. Literally nothing happened.

"What the? Louise, what-!?" I could finish what I was about to say when Louise collapsed on top of me.

"Onee-chan!" Worried, Kyoko shook Louise to see if she was okay. "Onee-chan! What's wrong?"

_"I figured as much." _Suddenly, Derf appeared from his sheathe.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I focused on flying.

_"During critical moments, she had released all the energy she had charged up throughout her life. Void Magic isn't can't be used freely to begin with."_

"Derf, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I asked.

_"Thought it wasn't important."_

"…You're not getting polished for at least a week."

_"That's cruel, aibou!" _Derf said as I flew over the small city.

"What happened to me…?" Not long after I flew over the city did Louise regain conscious.

"Onee-chan! You're alright!" Kyoko said, relieved. "You passed out when you attempted to cast your Void Magic."

Instantly, Louise got back up to her feet. "Turn around! I'll do it again!"

"I don't think we can." I said as I turned the plane around.

"Why not?" Louise asked before I pulled her back in and closed the hatch.

"They've spotted us." I said, pointing to the enemy Dragon Riders ahead of us.

There were two of them, but no doubt there will be more. The two dragons fired fire at us, but I maneuvered the plane to dodge the streams of fire. As I passed the Dragon Riders, I managed to catch a glimpse of one of the Riders and in my opinion; the Rider kind of looked like Suzaku from Code Geass. Weird. I maneuvered the plan to do a flip before flying right up. Taking careful aim, I fired bullets at the first Rider, striking the wings of the dragon. With only one why to support it, the dragon plus Rider fell towards the ground. Only sparing the Rider a glance, I turned my attention to the last Rider and fired, killing the dragon, but not the Rider as the two descended towards the snowy grounds.

"You did it!" Kyoko said.

Just when I was about to relax, a barrage of feathers suddenly appeared, striking the plane. We all were shaken inside the cockpit before I flew the plane out of the barrage.

"What hit us!?" Louise said until we looked out and saw a, "Phantom!"

Indeed, it was a Phantom. The Phantom had the body of a man, wearing armor that covered its chest, legs, and arms, but the head was that of a horse. Not only that, but white as snow wings were seen sprouting from its back. In its hands were two spears.

"A Pegasus Phantom, now that's new." I said before a bang was heard and smoke appeared from the engines. "Dammit! Bastard took out the engines!"

"What do we do!?" Kyoko asked.

"Hang on tight!" I told them as I gripped the control handle with both hands and the ground soon got closer and closer to us.

Well…this is gonna suck. And I just finished repairing this thing too!

* * *

**(With Henrietta)**

_"What happened to Louise?" Henrietta asked. _

_"She along with her familiars have yet to return." Poiter said. "There doesn't appear to be any changes in the enemy lines either. The tactic of utilizing Void magic seems to have failed." _

_"That can't be…"_

_"It was a mistake to have depended on unreliable magic. The only remaining option is to charge at them head on. Please, give us the order to march into South Gotha!" Poiter said. _

_Henrietta closed her eyes, thinking before opening them back up. "Very well. Proceed."_

_"Yes ma'am." Poiter said before taking his leave. _

_"Your Highness," Agnès spoke up. "What about Haru and the girls?"_

_"I do not believe that they are dead." Henrietta said. "Agnès, send Julio in search of them before General Poiter and his troops begin to move."_

_"Yes ma'am." Agnès said, bowing before taking her leave. _

_Now alone, Henrietta stroked the Engage Ring in her hand and looked out the window. _

_"Haru…" For some reason, Henrietta had found herself muttering only Haru's name. Of course, she was extremely worried for her best friend and even Kyoko too for the girl had found a place in heart as well, yet she found herself only muttering Haru's name. _

_Henrietta stared at the Engage Ring in her hand, the Ring she had for some reason chosen to bring with her. Was it possible? Could she be…for Haru…?_

* * *

**(Back with Haru and the girls)**

"I was careless." I said as me and the girls trekked through the snow. I was carrying Kyoko on my back while Louise walked next to me. I used the Connect Ring to send the Zero Fighter back to the academy. It was of no use to us now in its condition. "I didn't expect them to have a Phantom stationed there."

"How should I apologies to Her Highness for this failure?" Louise asked, holding onto the trench coat of my ZAFT uniform I had given to her for warmth.

"Our tactic only failed because you couldn't use your magic." I said bluntly.

"What did you say!?" Louise exclaimed, angry.

"Onii-chan, please don't provoke Onee-chan here." Kyoko said.

"I'm just saying." I said before potting a nearby cave. "There. We can take shelter for the night in there."

It didn't take us long for us to get to the cave and it didn't take long for me to gather wood and start a fire. Magic has its uses.

"So~ warm~!" The girls immediately huddled up, placing their hands over the fire as the warmth of the fire spreaded all over the cave.

"This blizzard doesn't look it'll stop anytime soon." I informed them. "We'll have to spend the night here tonight before returning to base."

"Well that's just great." Louise sarcastically said.

"Why don't you just teleport us back to base with your magic, Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Because since there is a Phantom here, I have to take care of it before we leave." I said.

"I see." Kyoko said before she went silent. "…"

"Something on your mind?" I asked. Even as kids, Kyoko would go silent when she had something on her mind.

"Oh! No, it's just…" Kyoko seemed to be thinking of how to explain what was on her mind before speaking. "What's your relationship with Tabitha and her Highness?"

"Huh?"

"I'm wondering that too." Louise said. "I've never seen Tabitha get so close to someone before and the same goes for Her Highness."

"Nothing is going on between us." I said.

"Then how do you explain all the hugs you've been getting?" Louise asked.

"How should I know?" I said before dropping the subject. Henrietta and Tabitha…oh gods, it's like Rise and Ritsuko all over again.

"You know," Kyoko spoke up again. "Ever since Yugo-san showed up, I've realized something."

"And what did you realize?" I asked, curious.

"Onii-chan, you never really told me what you've been doing since I've been in a coma." I almost froze up right then and there. "I didn't ask before because I thought it would be rude, but after hearing some things from Yugo-san, I can't help but ask what have you been doing while I was stuck in a coma?"

I didn't answer right away; rather I looked outside into the dark blizzard.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko must have known that I was avoiding the question.

"…I'll tell you one day." I said before lying down. "Get some sleep you two. I plan on hitting South Gotha and I could use your help. Goodnight." And with that, I closed my eyes, but that night, I found it hard to sleep.

* * *

**(Albion Palace)**

_In the meeting room, Sheffield was seen looking out the window as a soldier came in to make a report. _

_"Magistrate Sheffield, our enemy has sent its forces to the city of South Gotha. We need to send reinforcements."_

_"There will be no need for that." Sheffield said. "Simply tell the troops there to retreat. And while doing so, make sure they take as much as the city's food and supplies as possible."_

_"Food and supplies?"_

_"Even if they occupy the city, being unable to replenish their food and supplies would put them at a disadvantage. We'll be able to stop them there."_

_"But what will become of the citizens?"_

_"I don't care what happens to them. Sacrifices are needed to win a war. Begin the retreat." Sheffield ordered. _

_"Yes ma'am." The soldier said before he left as reporter came in and whispered into Sheffield ear._

_"An iron dragon?"_

_"It seems to have crash landed in the mountains around South Gotha. My guess is it's the thing that showed up during our invasion of Tristain."_

_"Hoh? That's interesting. Find this iron dragon. And make haste."_

_"Yes ma'am." The reporter said before taking his leave. Once he was out of the room, none other than Wiseman appeared. _

_**"I see the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai is finally here." **Wiseman said. If the Wizard was here, that could only mean the Philosopher's Stone was also here in Albion. _

_"You have a Phantom stationed there, right?" Sheffield asked. "Tell it to stay there while the rest of the troops retreat. Even if Tristain will be at a disadvantage since they can't replenish their supplies, it doesn't hurt to take out a few of their men."_

_**"I like your way of thinking." **__Wiseman said before taking his leave while also making plans of his own. Since the Philosopher's Stone was here in Albion, he had to approach this carefully. If not, then an endless stalemate between him and Sorcerer would ensue and he did not feel like fighting him anytime soon. _

* * *

**(Back with Haru and the girls)**

"Is it dead?" Kyoko asked as I slowly approached the body of the dragon.

It was now morning. The blizzard had subsided and once the sun broke the horizon, me and the girls got up and headed towards the direction of South Gotha. Along the way, we ran into what appears to be one of the enemy Dragons. And seeing how it wasn't moving plus the specks of tried blood and broken wing, it was safe to say that it was dead.

But where was the Rider?

"Hragh!" Oh, there he is, jumping out from under the dragon's wing. Since I suspected him hiding, I was prepared and moved out of the way of his charge.

"Nice surprise attack, but you'll have to do better than that, Suzaku look-alike." I said as a part of me was expecting the guy to bust out a Spinzaku on me.

"You're the Rider of that iron dragon!" The Suzaku look-alike exclaimed before he pulled out a sword-wand and casted a wind spell at me, but I canceled it with Derf who ate the whole spell up. "What!?"

"Sorry, but that's not gonna work on me." I said.

"Damn…!" The guy said before he suddenly fell down.

"Huh?" What the? I didn't do anything and the guy's already unconscious.

"He's injured." Kyoko said, pointing to his wounded right leg.

"Well, lucky us." I said, sheathing Derf.

_"That's it? How anticlimactic."_

"Haru, carry him."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard Louise right.

"I said carry him!" Louise repeated. "If we leave him here, he'll freeze to death."

"So?"

"Just do it!"

"Do I have to remind you that he's the enemy?" I said. "Why do you want to help him?"

"If I were to forsake a wounded person, my reputation as a Noble would be ruined." Louise said and for some reason, I felt annoyed at that. "Now hurry up and help him!"

"Fine, fine…" I said as I approached the guy when he suddenly regained conscious.

"I'll protect my honor even at the cost of my life!" He said as he slowly got up, using his sword-wand for support.

"Stop! You're in no condition to fight!" Great, now even my sister's showing mercy to the enemy. Ugh, the things I do for family.

"I don't need your pity-GUH!" I stopped from talking by kicking him in the face and kicking away his weapon.

"Shut up." I said, drawing Derf and pointing him at the Dragon Rider. "My sisters are showing you mercy. Just give up and surrender."

"Mercy? There's no such thing as mercy in war." Okay, I have to agree with him there. "Just hurry up and kill me already."

"Well, if you're so insistent in dying, I'll grant you your wish!" I said, going to stab the man in the heart.

"Haru/Onii-chan!" Both the girls cried out, but I ignored them as I got closer and closer to the man.

But I then stopped when I felt something beneath my feet. Looking down, I moved away my feet and saw a locket. Picking it up, I opened up the locket and saw a small picture of an attractive woman with chestnut brown hair and purple eyes.

"Give that back!" I moved out of the way, letting the Rider crash into the snow.

"Who is this woman?" I simply asked.

"That's none of your business!" The man said, getting up, but he made the mistake of using his wounded leg to get up, causing him to fall back down.

"Is this woman your lover or something?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Just answer the damn question." I said, getting impatient.

"Tch! She's my ex-fiancée. What's it to you?" He asked.

I said nothing and closed the locket before tossing it back to him. He caught it no problem as I sheathed Derf.

"Come on. You'll die if you stay there." I said, walking up to him and offering him a hand.

"Huh? You're…not killing me?" He asked. "Why? Is it because I'm wounded or is it because it would tarnish your Noble honor?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who would stop fighting for reasons like that?" For some reason, what I said came out rather coldly if the guy shivering said anything about it. Helping the guy up, I carried him on my back and walked towards the direction of South Gotha with the girls who carried our swords.

"Hey…" Louise spoke up.

"Hm? What is it, Onee-chan?" Kyoko asked. "Do you need to use the toilet?"

"Wha-!? No!" Louise said, blushing before calming down. "I was wondering…how I should report our failure to Her Highness."

"Simply tell her that you failed. It's as simple as that." I said as we continued walking.

"Just saying it like that won't cut it!" Louise said. "Her Highness…gave me this mission because she had faith in me. I failed to meet her expectations."

"What? You gonna kneel down and commit seppuku just because you failed one mission?" I said.

"Onii-chan! How could you suggest that!?" Kyoko said.

"It was a joke, Kyoko." I said.

"Seppuku? What's that?" Louise asked.

"It's another term for hara-kiri which is ritual suicide by disembowelment with a sword. It was formerly practiced in our home country by samurais, our version of 'knights' as an honorable alternative to disgrace or execution." I explained.

"That does seem more presentable than returning home." Louise said.

"If you so much as try to commit seppuku, I will stop and punish you." I said, glaring coldly at her.

Under my gaze, she jumped and nodded frantically. I then stopped and focused on walking.

"Listen Louise. Success and failures are a part of war for both sides. One or two failures won't make a difference." I said.

"My failure may not mean much to you, Haru, but I'm a Noble!" Louise said. "As a full-fledged mage, I have to be of use to Her Highness! If I can't do that, then it's better to die!"

*SLAP!*

Faster than Louise could blink, I dropped the guy on my back and quickly slapped Louise across the face. Louise was wide eyed, holding the place where I slapped before slowly turning to me.

"Don't you ever say that in front of me, you hear me!?" I shouted, grabbing Louise by the shoulder to make her look at me straight in the face and in the eyes. "Don't you ever talk about dying! Do you really think Henrietta would be happy with you doing that!? Stop letting your stupid Noble pride get the best of you! As long as I am around, you are not going to die! You hear me! DO YOU!?"

"Stop! Just stop!" Suddenly, Kyoko got in between us, tears in her eyes. "Please, stop fighting!"

I breathed in and out, still angry before I calm down somewhat and picked the guy up again. We then walked in silence for about an hour, enough time for Kyoko to wipe her tears until the guy spoke up.

"I had heard that Tristain Nobles were wusses, but it seems that rumor was wrong."

"You shut up. I am not in the mood." I said as I continued walking.

"What's your name?" Kyoko asked, probably wanting something to change this mood in the air.

"My name?"

Kyoko nodded. "I'm Kyoko Yamamoto. The guy who's carrying you is my Onii-chan, Haru Yamamoto. And this is my Onee-chan, Louise."

"Oniichan? Oneechan?" The guy said in confusion.

"It means big brother and sister." I said.

_"And last, but not least, I'm the legendary sword, Derflinger!"_

"A talking sword!?" The guy said in surprise.

"Derf here is my Onii-chan's aibou, his partner." Kyoko said. "What's your name?"

"…Henry. Henry Stanford of the Albion Air Force." The now named Henry introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Henry." Kyoko said with a smile.

"…Is your sister always this nice to strangers?" Henry asked me.

"Most of the time." I said.

"By the way, what happened to your iron dragon?" Henry asked.

"I sent it back to Tristain." I said. "And it's not a dragon."

"If it's not a dragon, then it's some kind of new magic weapon?" Henry guessed.

"Magic weapon? Ha! You're couldn't be more far from the truth." I said. "But yeah, it is a sort of a weapon, that much I'll tell you. The rest is secret."

"I see. So that's why it was faster than Winzar…"

"Winzar?" Kyoko asked.

"My dragon." Henry said. "Thanks to your brother here, he died in action."

"What? Do you expect an apology? Cause you're not getting one." I said.

"Was he your partner or something?" Louise asked, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, he was an important friend." Henry said. "It was alive until this morning. It's only thanks to him that I'm still even alive."

"Friends and comrade die in war. That's a fact." I said.

"Heh, true. In war it's kill or be killed." Henry said. "That is an undeniable law in life."

_"You two seem to be getting along nicely."_

"We're not!" Both me and Henry said at the same time, making us look at one another.

_"Hehe, you're already starting to talk like one another."_

"Two weeks without polishing." I threatened.

_"I'll stop talking." _Wise move.

"Hey," Henry spoke up. "From your little outburst with the pink head here, I'm guessing you aren't here fighting for your Queen?"

"Oh, I'm fighting for her, just not in the way that you're thinking." I said. "I'm fighting for Henrietta for a different reason."

"And what is that reason?" Henry asked.

"I'm fighting for the ones I love." I said. "Louise, Kyoko, Henrietta, Tabitha, Yugo, the people back at the academy, people that I've come to know here. They're the reason why I'm fighting."

"Haru…" Louise muttered.

"Of course, a Noble like probably wouldn't understand." I said. "Noble pride and honor, they always boast about it, but in the end, none of that matters. Their very same pride and honor is what always allows me to end their lives before they even realize it." Louise probably knew that I was also speaking to her if her flinch was anything to go by. "In my eyes, there's no point in fighting for those things."

"There's no pint you say?" Louise's courage must have risen back up if she had the courage to talk back now. "It may seem pointless to you, but honor is the most important thing to a Noble! Right, Henry!?"

"Yeah." Henry said. "But…'fighting for the ones you love,' I'd like to say that myself one day."

"Eh?"

"It'd be nice to live solely for the sake of love." Henry said. "But Nobles wouldn't hesitate to break up with the ones they love if it's for the sake of honor."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not a Noble." I said. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess that you broke up with your ex-fiancée, right?"

"That's right." Henry said, not even denying it. "I applied to the military after dissolving the engagement with my fiancée."

"Eh? Why?" Kyoko asked.

"I managed to live through this time, but I know I'll die one day if this war continues." Henry said. "If I can't return alive, then it's better to break up and free my ex from the burden of a man doomed to die."

"…How stupid can you be?" I said.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me right. What you did was stupid."

"You dare mock a Noble!?"

"I don't care if you're a Noble or not. Only an idiot would go out and die for the sake of honor." I said.

"Why you…!" Suddenly, I pushed down to the ground, meeting the snow face first as I felt Henry get off me. "I won't take insults from the likes of you!"

I turned and quickly caught the thrown fist aimed for my face before I kicked his injured leg, making his cry out in pain before falling on his butt. One quick punch to his face was enough for him to lay flat down in the snow before I picked him up by his cape and brought him close to my face.

"'Free her from the burden of a man doomed to die?' Just who do you think you are, Deadpool!?" I shouted. "Hasn't the thought of staying alive no matter what in order to return to her side, didn't that ever cross your mind!? Don't you even love her!? Answer me!"

"Of course I do!" Henry said. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Then do what any fucking man would do and survive! Quit trying act all cool!"

"But…"

"When a Noble goes off to war, they must be prepared to die." Louise spoke up. "However, it's strange to have a death wish from the outset. Death…comes at the very end, doesn't it?"

_**"Death comes for all." **_What the-!? Reaper!? _**"Cover your ears, close your eyes, hide yourself, it won't matter. Death comes for all and delivers everything to the same end equally. But of course, you know that, don't you?"**_

'Shut it.' I thought, forcing Reaper's presence down.

"So until then, you have to do your best at living!" Louise said.

"Onee-chan is right." Kyoko said. "Henry, you have to live and make it back home to your lover!"

"But…I broke up with her." Henry said.

"That doesn't matter." I said as I got off of him. "Despite breaking up, she's still probably waiting for you." I offered a hand to him. "Love is an unpredictable thing. It's not something that can just be tossed away on a whim. Return to her. And when you do, give her all your love and make sure you have no regrets."

"Haru…" Henry stared at my hand before he took it and I helped him up. But then…

*BOOM!*

An explosion occurred in the distance not too far from us.

"That was from South Gotha!" Henry said.

"Is Her Highness' army invading the city?" Louise guessed.

"We'll just have to find out." I said before I picked up Henry and carried him. "Let's go!"

The girls nodded and we took off towards the smoke in the distance. But before we could move past a feet, I came to a stop.

"Quick, hide!" I told the girls before quickly hiding behind the trees, setting down Henry since he would just be seen from the trees. Looking, I saw a small group of soldiers and they weren't a part of Tristain.

"Enemy soldiers." I said. "Kyoko, give me Derf."

"Wait." Henry said. "Give me my sword."

"You're going to fight against your own comrades?" I asked.

"Heh, I wouldn't do that after just talking with you bunch." Henry said as Louise gave him his sword. "All I'm doing is repaying you for saving me. It's what a Noble does or do you not like that either?"

"I never said I did." I said.

"I'll draw them away while you three head for South Gotha." Henry said, using his sword for support before taking his leave. But not before saying, "I hope we meet again."

"Maybe." I said before the girls and I took off towards South Gotha.

* * *

**(South Gotha)**

_**"Haha! Pathetic!" **__The Pegasus Phantom laughed as he killed two more soldiers with his spears before throwing the dead bodies off. Using his wings, he blocked bullets before with a wave of his wings, he sent steel feathers at the group of soldiers firing at him, killing most of the soldiers. __**"Hmph! Boring~! And these are supposed to be Tristain's army? What a joke!"**_

_"D-Damn! What is that monster!?" Poiter said, kneeling down as blood dripped from his forehead._

_**"Oh? A survivor? Well, I can't have that now." **__The Phantom said before sending another wave of steel feathers. _

_"Shit!" Poiter cursed before he instinctively brought his arms up. But then…_

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

_A wall of earth rose in front of him and blocked all the feathers that would have killed him. _

_**"What the!? Who did that!?"**_

_"I did." The Phantom turned around only to get slashed across the chest, sparks flying. The culprit was none other than Haru in his Land Style armor._

* * *

"Kyoko, Louise, take Poiter and any men still alive and get them to a safe place." I told the girls who nodded and helped the general up before taking him away.

**"A surprise attack, that's was unfair."**

"This is war, there's no such thing as fair." I said.

**"Heh, true. Wiseman-sama told me to kill as many men as possible, but he didn't say anything about you. He'll reward me handsomely once I take out you!"**

"A lot of Phantoms have said that before dying." I said before I stop stalking and charged at the Phantom. I struck got his shoulder, but he blocked my strike with one of his spears before attacking his other one, aiming for my head. I quickly moved my head out of the way before spinning to deliver a spinning heel kick which connected which the Phantom's back, making him stumble forward which gave me the chance to slash his back. He cried out in pain as sparks flew before he turned and glared at me. Truning, he trusted both spears at me in rapid session, forcing me to constantly move to avoid getting stabbed, but he suddenly did something unexpected and swung his right spear, slashing me across the chest. I rolled in the snow before looking to see the Phantom rise up into the air before sending a barrage down at me. I quickly rolled out of the way, gathering some snow on me along the way before I got back up and switched rings.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! **

Jumping through the green magic circle above me, I flew towards the Pegasus Phantom and engaged him in aerial combat. Our weapons met and sparks ignited between them before we pulled back. I flew and went for a stab, but he flew out of the way and soon showed me that he was the faster flyer as he was darting all over the place that, to the normal human eye, would have made him look like a blur. A strike to my shoulders made me grit my teeth before I slashed, but hit but nothing air. I kick to my back sent me crashing to the ground as the Phantom's laugh annoyed me.

**"What's wrong, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai? Is that all you got?"**

"_He's one hell of a flyer."_

"Yeah. I'm gonna need a pair of wings for myself." I said as I switched Rings again.

**(BGM: Blessed Winds by RIDER CHIPS)**

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

**HURRICANE DRAGON! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU!**

With a windy version of Dragon appearing and blowing tons of snow around, I was upgraded to the Hurricane Dragon Style the second Dragon crashed into me. Now for the next spell.

**LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

**CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

Slowly rising into the air, the Dragon Wings sprouted from my back and I quickly rose into the air, faster than before as I wielded Derf in a reverse grip. Seeing me coming, the Pegasus sent another barrage of feathers, but I easily flew out of the way and with one powerful flap, I zoomed past the Phantom, delivering a powerful slash across the chest. Seeing that ranged attacks won't work with my new speed, he flew towards me and attacked with his spears. We traded blows with one another, I went for his head, but he moved out of the way and both trusted and swung his spears at me, but I batted them aside with Derf before pushing him back with a swing of my wings.

"Sa, finale da." I said as I switched Rings again.

**CHOINE! THUNDER! SAIKO!**

"This one's for you! Dragon Sonic!" I shouted my finisher before I started flying around the Phantom, gaining speed the more I flew and soon, a hurricane of green wind and electricity spun around the Phantom. He tried to escape, but a clap of thunder would always pull him back until with one might lightning bolt, he exploded into bits.

"And that takes care of that." I said, still in the air.

**(BGM End)**

"Louise! Kyoko! Haru!" Wait a minute, I know that voice. Turning to the right, I saw Julio riding his dragon not too far from me.

"Julio." I flew towards him.

"Ah! Haru! If you're here then the girls must not be far behind." Julio said.

"They're back in South Gotha looking after Poiter and his men." I explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Agnès asked me to search for you. After all, my mission is to help Her Highness." Julio said. "Since you're all armored up, I can guess that there was a Phantom, right?"

"Just took care of it." I said. "Come on, I'll take you to the others. I can tell the girls would love a nice, warm bed."

"I bet."

* * *

**(Lowscythe Base)**

"Louise!" Happy to see her best friend was safe, Henrietta embraced Louise into a hug before looking at me and Kyoko. "Kyoko and Haru too. I'm glad everyone's all right."

"Yeah, so am I." I said.

"I heard what happened. Is General Poiter and his men all right?" Henrietta asked.

"They're all healing up in the infirmary. They'll live and fight another day." I said.

"Your Highness." Suddenly, Louise got on her knees. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you."

"Louise…" Henrietta looked at her friend in surprise before giving her a reassuring smile. "It's thanks you and the others that we managed to seize South Gotha. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"No, Haru did all the work." Louise said. "I must atone for this. Please, give me any mission regardless of its danger."

"Onee-chan!"

"Stay out of this!" Louise's raised voice made Kyoko step back. "To fight and die for Your Highness is the greatest honor for us Nobles. Please, Your Highness."

"Louise…"

"…Honor? Again with the honor bullshit?" My voice brought everyone's attention to me as I shouted at the top of my lungs. "IS HONOR REALLY THAT FUCKING IMPORTANT TO YOU!?"

I didn't wait for a response as I turned and stormed out of the room in anger and frustration. That stupid, stubborn little girl! That stupid honor of hers is gonna get her killed one day! And I refuse to let that happen!

If anyone needs to die…it should be me.

* * *

**And done! Wow, that went by quicker than I thought. Then again, this isn't 10,000+ words chapter I should be surprised that it went by so fast. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Only two more chapters and we've completed the second season! Which means it's only a matter of time before Haru faces the army of 700,000! Oh, I'm so excited! Stick with me readers because I guarantee that the S2 finale is going to be epic! At least, I hope so. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride. **


	26. CH 23: Ending and Beginning

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the season 2 finale chapter of The Wizard of Zero and his Little Sister! Yes, the season 2 finale! It's been a while since I've done this, like about a month. That's school for you, slowing down my update speed. Well, I can't complain plus this was pretty long too. If you're all wonder why today is the season finale, it's because when I wrote the chapter for today's episode, I found that it was too short for my liking so after some thought, I said to myself, 'Fuck it,' and decided to combine the last two episodes into the season 2 finale meaning it's time for Haru to face the army of 700,000! Get hype! Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now before I begin, I have an announcement. As you all know, I finished the first season of my Faiz story and won't be publishing the second in a long while. Well, since this is the season finale, I've decided to publish my Ryuki and Madoka Magica story after it as it is a crossover many people have wanted, me included. So as of today, don't expect any updates and look out for Ryuki in the future. But anyway, that's the future. Time we deal with the now. Ladies and Gentlereaders, it's…SHOWTIME! Let's ride!**

* * *

**CH 23: This Farewell is both my End and my new Beginning**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"I'm sorry for call you out here to Albion."

"We predict a large resistance against our invasion into this city. Therefore, I would like you to eradicate the soldiers in the city of South Gotha with your Void Magic, like you did against the forces of that marched into Tristain."

"You're telling her to kill people?"

"Understood. I'll do my best to meet your expectations."

"What would the military think when on the same day I called upon you, the Mage Killer just so happened to appear in South Gotha and do the mission I just assigned Louise? They would know who you are and plaster your face on a wanted poster they have prepared for so long."

_"During critical moments, she had released all the energy she had charged up throughout her life. Void Magic isn't can't be used freely to begin with."_

"You're the Rider of that iron dragon!"

"I was wondering…how I should report our failure to Her Highness."

"Simply tell her that you failed. It's as simple as that."

"As a full-fledge mage, I have to be of use to Her Highness! If I can't do that, then it's better to die!"

*SLAP!*

"Don't you ever say that in front of me, you hear me!?"

"What's your name?"

"…Henry. Henry Stanford of the Albion Air Force."

"In my eyes, there's no point in fighting for those things."

"There's no pint you say? It may seem pointless to you, but honor is the most important thing to a Noble! Right, Henry!?"

"Yeah. But…'fighting for the ones you love,' I'd like to say that myself one day."

"Then do what any fucking man would do and survive! Quit trying act all cool!"

_**"****Death comes for all. Cover your ears, close your eyes, hide yourself, it won't matter. Death comes for all and delivers everything to the same end equally. But of course, you know that, don't you?"**_

"I must atone for this. Please, give me any mission regardless of its danger."

"IS HONOR REALLY THAT FUCKING IMPORTANT TO YOU!?"

* * *

**(Now)**

_Fireworks filled the bright sky as puffs of smoke as everywhere the girls turned; the city of South Gotha was bustling with energy despite the fact that it was once part of enemy territory just yesterday. Men and soldiers joined hand in hand and drank as others checked out stores and booths among the streets. If one were to ask why the whole city was bustling with so much energy, it's because that today was the Silver Pentecost, Halkegnia's version of Japan's Golden Week. As of yesterday's events, while the Tristain-Germanian forces were dealing with the Phantom, the Albion/Reconquista forces had taken all of the food supplies as well as anything else the army might need and ran. In accordance with the directives from Henrietta, the army had been forced to share their food and supplies to the people. This left everyone short on rations and such, but this act helped build trust between the people who still had some lingering loyalties to the dead original rulers. And thanks to the Silver Pentecost, that trust had grown and filled the streets with life. _

_"Wow~! Everyone's so full of energy!" Kyoko said as she and Louise walked through the streets. _

_"We're in the middle of war." Louise said. "Do the people of South Gotha not have any pride welcoming their enemies and all?"_

_"It's because the army helped the people here is why they're helping us, Onee-chan." Kyoko said before looking around. "I don't see Onii-chan anywhere."_

_At the mention of Haru, Louise developed a sour look and said, "Who cares about that dog? Yelling at me like that and storming out to who knows where. Honestly, using that kind of language in front of Her Highness…"_

_"Onee-chan, he's just worried about you." Kyoko said as she and Louise have not seen Haru all night last night and assumed he was sleeping someplace else. "He doesn't want you to get hurt in this war, or worse. He's just trying to protect you."_

_"I know that, but there's a limit to how much someone is protective of someone else." Louise said. _

_"…You're right." Kyoko said, surprising Louise as the pinkette turned to her. "Onii-chan's always been protective of the one he's loved, but the level of overprotectiveness is greater than I remember. Almost too great. And that has me worried."_

_"Kyoko…" Louise muttered before whispering to herself. "Dammit, Haru, making your little sister worried. Where the hell are you?"_

* * *

**(Insert Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**(Instrumental) **We see Haru standing alone in a field of flowers. Then, just before the song really begins, Dragon flew over him and into the horizon as the tile appears.

**(Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara) **We see Kyoko running through the halls of Tristain Academy with Louise following before she turns towards the screen.

**(Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?) **We focus on the Flame Ring before we see Haru, sitting down at the entrance of his built house. He then looks up, grabs Derf next to him and straps him to his back before walking out.

**(Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara) **We then see Kirche petting her familiar, Flame with Tabitha laying against her familiar, Sylphid as she was reading a book. Then we see Guiche actually training, swinging a wooden practice sword as Montmorency was watching him train. Then, we see Henrietta, now crowned queen as she gazes at both the Water Ruby and the Engage Ring.

**(Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou) **Now we see Wiseman/Carbuncle with Medusa, Neptune, Phoenix and Kamen Rider Sorcerer. The Elite Phantoms stood in front of Wiseman like they were his bodyguards while Sorcerer was looking through a crystal ball, Kyoko's image inside said ball.

**(Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide yukeba) **We now see Haru standing on a magic circle. Then, the circle rises up, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard as he drew Derf/WizarSwordGun.

**(Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru) **We then see both Kyoko and Louise back to back as they both glowed with magic surrounding them. Then we see Haru as Wizard with both regular and black Derf as normal and black flames spewed from both swords, Haru looking ready for battle.

**(Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita) **We now see Haru battling against Sorcerer. Both their weapons collide before Haru steps back, transforms into Flame Dragon Form and charges again at Sorcerer.

**(Agetakatta no wa mirai de) **We then see Kyoko and Louise being attacked by Phantoms before suddenly; Kamen Rider Beast appears and saves them.

**(Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende) **We then see the army of 70,000 marching forward. All alone, Haru charges at the army, Derf raised as in the great distance, Kyoko stretches her hand out in vain in order to reach out for her big brother.

**(Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga) **Now we see Haru battling against Medusa, Neptune, and Phoenix while Beast battles against three Kamen Rider Mages

**(Sotto iyashite yuku) **We then see Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Henrietta about to be attacked by more Phantoms until the White Wizards appear and save them.

**(Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo) **Now we see Haru with Beast and the two White Wizards standing in front of Wiseman, the Elite Phantoms, Sorcerer, and the three Mages until both sides charge towards one another as a blinding light over took both groups.

**(Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni) **Then we see quick scenes of Louise surrounded by light, Kyoko holding the Philosopher's Stone in her hands, and finally Haru walking away with a shadow of Grim Reaper hovering above him as a Wanted Poster of the Mage Killer flew behind him.

* * *

**(With Haru)**

I worked in silence as I repaired the Zero Fighter to the best of my abilities, but it was a lot harder than I thought. This would be a lot easier if Colbert were…

I stopped working, freezing up for a sec before I unfroze and got back to work. The longer I do nothing, the longer the Zero won't fly. And since this is war, I would probably be using this often. Using my magic, I had summoned it back from the Academy and was glad to see it untouched, but still damaged. That Phantom did a number on it. Repairing the engine was no problem. Replacing the broken parts with newer ones was the difficult part. For now, I just focused on repairing the engine and checking to see if I still had ammo in this thing.

"I thought you'd be here." I looked up from working and saw a cloaked figure approaching me. Removing the hood, the person turned out to be none other than Henrietta.

"Henrietta? What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" I asked as I got out from the cockpit.

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to talk?" Henrietta said. "And as to how I found you, after your little outburst yesterday, I figured you wanted to be alone for a while and this is the only place around South Gotha that's private so I figured you be here alone."

"Wow." Was all I said. I was honestly impressed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"To be honest, I was worried about you." Henrietta said. "I've seen you angry before, but never like what happened yesterday."

Upon bringing up yesterday's event, I frowned and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I was just angry and frustrated at Louise's stupid Noble attitude. Honestly, saying something like that ticks me off the most."

"Why I understand your frustration somewhat, can you please explain why you are so angry at the concept of honor?" Henrietta asked.

"Because I don't see honor as a great thing." I said. "To me, honor is the same thing as pride. Pride is a normal human thing, but having too much of it will get someone killed. It's how I've killed so many Noble's in the past. They were always speaking and preaching about so much honor and stuff that it just got annoying. It's something I exploit in order to get the kill."

"It unnerves me how you are almost speaking casually about this." Henrietta said. "Still, with how most of Louise's life has been, she's just desperate to prove herself to others. I can't hate her for that."

"To me, it just shows that she's letting those that have bullied her are getting to her." I said. "The last thing I want is for Louise to die in this war. She's just a girl at the end of the day. She shouldn't be doing something like this."

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Henrietta asked.

"She's part of the family; of course I care for her." I said. "I just want her to live a good life free from things like these. I want her to have friends she can count on, fall in love with the right guy, and start a family she can be happy with."

"You sound like a grandparent wishing for some grandchildren." Henrietta said with a small giggle.

"I won't lie; I kind of want to have a nephew and niece I can spoil when I get older." I said, scratching my oil stained cheek. "I'll be honest with you, Henrietta. Someday, I want to finally take a step forward from my past that I'm clinging to. I want to fall in love again, and have a family of my own that I can be happy with. But…I don't know if I can do that."

"You will, Haru." Henrietta took out a handkerchief and wiped my oil stained cheek. "I know that someday, you'll find that special someone again. Who knows? She might be…" She stopped talking after that and muttered to herself.

"Hm? I'm sorry; I didn't catch that last part. What did you say?" I asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Henrietta blushed for some reason and turned away to avoid eye contact and turned to the Zero Fighter. "So, this is the iron dragon I've heard so much about."

"Yep. This is it. The WWII Zero Fighter." I said.

"WWII? What does that stand for?" Henrietta asked.

"It stands for World War 2." I said.

"World War!?" Henrietta gasped in horror.

"Don't ask." I said, not wanting to talk about it. "Anyway, do you know what Louise and Kyoko are doing right now?"

"I think they're meeting with General Poiter to discuss the mission I assigned Louise to." And just like that, a frown adorned my face. "Don't worry; it's simply a scouting mission. She won't have to do anything that will involve taking someone's life."

That calmed me down somewhat, but I was still anxious. Dammit, Louise. Don't drag Kyoko into your stupid honor bullshit.

* * *

**(With the girls)**

_Arriving on time, both the girls entered the meeting room and were met with only General Poiter as Agnès stood by the door. _

_"Where is Her Highness?" Kyoko asked, spotting no sign of Henrietta. _

_"Her Highness said that she had to take care of some business. I offered to do it myself, but she was already gone before I could do anything." Poiter explained before he got to business. "Anyway, on to serious matters, can the iron dragon that boy operates fly?"_

_"I don't think so." Kyoko said. "It was pretty damaged the last time we saw it."_

_"But if it's an order, we'll do something about it." Louise said quickly. _

_"I see. Well, as you know, per Albion's proposal, we'll be in a truce during the Silver Pentecost. But you never know when they might attempt a surprise attack." Poiter said before pointing down to the capital on the map on the table. "Therefore, we'd like you to fly to the capital, Londunium, and spy on them."_

_"Understood." Louise said. _

_"If we use a dragon from our Air Force, we'll be the one's breaking the truce." Poiter explained. "On the other hand, you three can say that you're students if you were to get caught my any chance. The results from the last mission as almost pitiful, but that boy managed to save you some grace." Kyoko looked angry and was about to use her magic, but Louise stopped, shaking her head. "I'm sure you three can do fine if it's just scouting."_

_"We will not fail you." Louise said, not liking how Poiter had talked to them, but did not speak up. The two then bowed before taking their leave. _

_"I don't like that man." Kyoko said once they were out of the room. _

_"Me too, but I must do this if I am to regain my honor." Louise said as the two walked down the hall of the base. "You don't have to come with my you know, Kyoko. It's just me who has to do this."_

_Kyoko shook her head. "No way. Where ever Onee-chan goes, I'll go too. I want to help you in any way I can."_

_"Kyoko…" Louise resisted the urge to give the mentally younger girl a big sibling hug and continued to walk. "For now, let's try and find Haru."_

* * *

**(After some searching)**

_After walking around for a while, the girls finally found where Haru had been all this time. _

_"Let's hope Onii-chan isn't still angry at you." Kyoko said. _

_"We can only hope." Louise said before she and Kyoko stopped walking. The reason for this is because they saw Haru talking with Henrietta herself. Quickly, the two hid behind a nearby bush._

_"W-Why is Her Highness with Onii-chan!?" Kyoko whispered. _

_"How should I know!?" Louise said as anger started to rise within her. It was not anger born from jealousy, rather it was one of how dare Haru talk with Her Highness. After the event of when her best friend almost fell into despair and the event of the revived Wales, she had been extra worried for her. She saw the signs of a relationship forming and she thought that her best friend was still not ready for a new relationship yet. _

_Kyoko peeked through the bush and saw her onii-chan talking casually with Her Highness. Forcing down an anger she could not explain, she looked towards the Zero Fighter next to the two._

_"I don't think Onii-chan's completely fixed the plane yet." Kyoko told Louise. _

_"Great. Now what are we gonna do?" Louise wondered until the sound of a dragon's cry was heard. Turning, she saw Julio and his dragon not too far from them. An idea popped in her head and she smiled. But first…_

_"Kyoko, I need you to distract Haru for just a little while. Can you do that for me?" Louise asked._

_"Eh? But…You know how much Onii-chan doesn't like you being near Julio." Kyoko said. _

_"Please, do it for your big sister." Louise pleaded. _

_"_…_Fine." Kyoko said before she made her move. _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

"Did you really hit a kid with a rock?" Henrietta asked when I told her my story.

"I was a little kid back then, no more than five or six. I did the first thing that came into mind." I said as I had been telling her a bit about my past. It was when Natsu and Kyoko were being bullied. I jumped in to save them, but the kids were bigger and slightly older than me. In my rage, I grabbed a nearby rock and struck the leader of the bullies, drawing blood from the head. "I would have struck him constantly if it wasn't for the teachers finding us and stopping us. I got a big talking from my parents and teachers and the bullies vice versa."

"Even as a child, you were violent." Henrietta said, making a face that said she did not like that info.

"I don't regret what I did back then. I'd gladly do it again if it meant protecting my brother and sister." I said.

"I'm surprise to hear that you have a twin brother." Henrietta said. "Tell me, what's he like?"

"Well, to sum him up, he's almost the complete opposite of me." I said. "He doesn't curse as much as me and is much nicer, but he isn't afraid to throw a punch if it meant protecting those he cared about."

"That's good to hear." Henrietta said with a sigh of relief. "For a second, I thought I was going to have to worry about a second you."

"Hey!" I exclaimed as Henrietta laughed.

"So, how is he?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"He went missing some years ago. I have no clue if he's okay or not and that worries me." I said. "Finding my brother is the only reason I have for wanting to return to my world. I need to know that he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Henrietta assured me. "If he's a part of your family, then I'm sure nothing bad has happened to him. Don't worry, you'll find him someday."

"Thanks, Henrietta." I said until I saw Kyoko making her way to us. "Kyoko?"

"H-Hey, Onii-chan, Your Highness." Kyoko greeted the both us.

"Why hello. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Henrietta asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is." Kyoko said, nodding nervously.

"Kyoko, where's Louise?" I asked as I looked around and spotted no signs of her. The only one who was around the area was Julio who was attending to his dragon. "I thought you'd be with her?"

"Uh, well, she thought you might still be mad at her so she…decided to walk around for a bit, yeah." Kyoko said.

But the tone of her voice did not escape me. One would have to be a complete idiot to not notice how she was acting. Nervous, sweating, Kyoko was hiding something from me. But what? I soon got my answer when I noticed that Julio was lifting up Louise onto his dragon.

"What the!? What's he doing!?" I quickly ran towards them as the girls had no choice, but to follow. "Louise!"

"Oh, Haru, beautiful day isn't it?" Julio said with a smile that just ticked me off.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said. "Louise, just what the hell do you think you're going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Julio said. "We're going on a date."

"Date!?" I knew that it was a joke, but that didn't stop me from reacting.

"It's a mission!" Louise said. "I'm just off to go scouting."

"So I see she got the mission General Poiter assigned her." Henrietta said.

"If you need wings, then just get on my Zero!" I said despite the fact that the Zero Fighter was nowhere near ready to fly yet. I just hoped Louise's lack of knowledge involving machines would help me out.

"You can't fool me; I know that thing can't fly right now." Damn, guess there goes that plan. "Besides, you're still angry at me, right? I don't need a familiar who won't let his master do as she pleases and talk down on my honor! Goodbye! Now, let's go!"

"Excuse us, Haru."

"Now wait just a-!" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say as the wings of Julio's dragon kicked up wind and soon took off.

"Louise!" I called out to her, but she was already too high in the sky. Okay, now I am pissed! "Why that no good little-!"

"O-Onii-chan…"

"Quiet!" I shouted, getting her to shut her mouth. I immediately felt guilty at scaring my sister. "Sorry, but, I need to be alone for a while. Henrietta, can you take care of her?"

"Of course." Henrietta said before she took Kyoko's hand and led her away. Once gone, a small breeze flew by before I roared, ran towards a tree, picked up Derf alone the way, and slashed it with all my might, the tree falling down in an instant.

* * *

**(With Louise)**

_"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Julio asked as he kept most of his focus on flying. _

_"Haru's taken much more meaner words to the face and brushed it off." Louise said. _

_"Words from a stranger and words from a loved one are two different things." Julio said. _

_"I don't care…" Louise said. "He doesn't understand me at all."_

_Julio just smiled and continued to fly. _

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

"Dammit! Why does that girl have to be so stubborn!?" I muttered to myself as I walked through the streets of the bustling city. What was today? The Silver Penta-something? Ah, I was too mad to care right now.

I came to a stop and sighed before gazing up into the sky. "Why can't she understand that I'm just trying to protect her?" I sighed again. "And I can't believe Kyoko lied to me. I mean I know it was bound to happen sooner or later, but…"I sighed a third time.

"Haru?" Hm? Looking forward, my eyes widen when right ahead of me was none other than my friend, Yugo carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Yugo?"

"I didn't think I was going to meet up with you so soon." Yugo said, walking up to me. "How you been?"

"Besides dealing with the girls, peachy." I said. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the academy?"

"Well, the thing is, because of how everyone was acting from the attack, the Headmaster decided to close down the school and send the students and staff members home until the war blows over. Siesta got a message from her uncle saying that he was planning on opening up shop here so I decided to tag along and help. I've got nowhere else to go anyway."

"I see. So that means Siesta's here too?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I need something to take my mind off things. Might as well go see her and see who this uncle of hers is."

"And maybe have a Shokugeki?" Yugo asked.

"No." I instantly replied, but he kept asking me along the way anyways, much to my annoyance.

* * *

**(Back with Louise and Julio)**

_It didn't take long to reach the capital as Julio and Louise looked down below. People were walking around here and there; all was calm with no sign of military movement. _

_"Doesn't look like they're preparing to march out or anything." Julio said. _

_"Yeah, but if I learned anything from Haru, it's that not everything is what it appears to be." Louise said. "Let's check out the castle."_

_"Roger." Julio said, directing his dragon to head towards the castle. _

_Meanwhile, in said castle meeting room, Sheffield was currently talking to the general as well as a few other men. _

_"Surrender, you say!?" The general exclaimed. "Do you intend to betray your country?"_

_"N-No, we're only saying that we should consider it a possibility." One of the men said. _

_"If we focus on defense, we should be able to withstand them a little while." The second man said. "However, we lack sufficient force to attack."_

_While the men were talking, Sheffield walked over to the window to get away from the conversation. _

_"It doesn't matter how much force we have…" And at that point, Sheffield drowned out the conversation. _

_'I was able to get some results, but there is no longer any merit in using this country further.' Sheffield thought. She then spotted something in the air. "Hm? I see. Checking to see if we're planning something, eh?"_

_Back with Louise and Julio, they circled around the castle, but saw no signs of any plans of attack. _

_"You asked me to take part in this mission because of Haru, right?" Julio said. _

_"Eh?"_

_"I've noticed that he's rather protective of you along with his little sister. My guess is that you're worried about him."_

_"W-Why would I be worried about that violent dog!?"_

_"Because he cares so much about you that you care so much about him." Julio said. _

_"…I've noticed that Haru's been acting a lot more aggressive sometimes since the academy attack." Louise said. "When I saw that form he took during that night, Kyoko and I started to get worried. I'm afraid he might try and do something that'll get him killed one day. And I…I don't want that."_

_"See? Was that so hard to say?" Julio said. _

_"S-Shut up!" Louise said. "Haru always tries to protect others, but he has no one who'll protect him."_

_"And you're trying to be that someone?" Julio asked until he noticed a trio of the Air Force were flying towards them. "Looks like we've been spotted. Guess chatting time is over. Azuro."_

_Roaring, Julio's dragon flew towards the trio of Dragon Riders. _

_"Hey! What are you doing!?" Louise cried out. _

_"You'll bite your tongue if you talk." Julio said as he maneuvered Azuro to dodge streams of flames aimed at them before flying past them. "It's our turn now. Azuro, Breath."_

_Azuro did as told and fired a blast of fire that enveloped the three Riders as they dropped down from the flames. Louise cried out in worry until she saw the three Riders balance themselves in the air and flew. _

_"End of mission. Shall we head back now?" Julio asked. _

_"Yeah…" Louise said as they headed back to South Gotha. _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

"I don't believe it…" I muttered as I saw who Siesta's uncle was.

"HAAAAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I moved so fast that I must have shunpoed as I dodged what would have been a bone crushing hug from none other than Scarron. Yes, Scarron, as in the dude who dresses up like a girl and the person who the girls had to work for.

"You mean to tell me that this guy is Siesta's uncle?" I asked Yugo next to me who was currently cooking while I went back to my seat.

"I know. I was pretty surprised myself." Yugo said. "But I didn't know you two know each other."

"The girls and I did a previous mission for Henrietta and I decided to split up. While I(killed some Nobles) scouted for any rumors among the streets, the girls somehow got a job with Scarron here as their boss."

"I see." Yugo said as I took a look around the place. The whole place was a fairly large tent, like the one you set up in carnivals and stuff as tables and chairs and a small kitchen made up the entire place. The place must still be new as there were no customers which left the workers to do nothing, but clean around the place.

"Still, what are the chances of bumping into you?" Jessica said.

"What are the chances of you and Siesta being cousins?" I said, but now that I look closely, I can see the resemblance.

"Uncle," A new voice entered the tent and when I turned, I was unsurprised to see Siesta herself. "Have you got the ingredients yet? I'm ready to start…" Her voice trailed on from there when she saw me. "Haru?"

"Yo. Surprised to see me?" I asked as I greeted her with a two finger salute.

"What are you doing here!?" Siesta asked right away.

"Well, I was wandering around town when I bumped into Yugo here." I explained, pointing over to Yugo who was putting the final touches on whatever he was cooking. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that Scarron was actually your uncle." Although, that would explain why I was reminded of Scarron when I met Siesta's father.

"Ah! Then the boy Siesta wanted to look for in Albion, the great person she loves because he saved you from a fate worse than death, the one she's been writing to us about, is you, Haru?" Scarron said, looking between me and Siesta who was blushing at the moment.

"Wait, Siesta loves Haru?" Yugo asked as he set down a big plate of fried rice on the table, enough for a family.

"That's what she said in her letters." Jessica said. "But to think that Haru here was the same boy she was talking about. She wrote to me that you could be pretty oblivious so you probably didn't know about her feelings, did you?"

"What are you talking about? I already knew she was in love with me." I said.

…

…

…

"Eh?" Jessica, Siesta, and even Scarron let out a soft noise of surprise.

"I knew she developed feelings for me after the incident with that son of a bitch Mott." To this day, I do not regret killing him. "What do you take me for, a dense idiot?" I asked as I took a spoon and dug into Yugo's fried rice. He's improved, I'll give him that. "I'm not dense."

* * *

**(With Henrietta)**

_"Hm?"_

_"What's wrong, Your Highness?" _

_"For some reason, I feel like Haru believes he isn't dense when he still is. Is that weird?"_

_"A little bit."_

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

"So," Scarron spoke up. "How's little Louise and little Kyoko?"

"They're doing fine." I said.

"Sir Haru?" Another voice, this one actually taking me by surprise spoke up. Turning, I saw entering the tent was none other than…

"Guiche?" Indeed, it was none other than the blond skirt chaser.

"It really is you!" Guiche said, coming over to our table. "I didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well." I said as I gestured for Guiche to take a seat. "What about you? How have you been, being in the army and all?"

"I've been doing quite well, to be honest." Guiche said, taking a seat. "I've had a few closes calls here and there, but I'm alive."

"That's good to hear." I said before noticing that Yugo was giving Guiche a curious look. "Ah, Guiche, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." I gestured to Yugo.

"Yugo Kurenai, nice to meet you." Yugo introduced himself, extending a hand for a handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Guiche de Gramont." Guiche took Yugo's hand and shook it. "I'm surprised to see Sir Haru actually has a friend."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as Siesta and the others laughed.

"Well, not to be rude, but you aren't exactly the most social of people." Guiche said. "By the way, where are Louise and your sister? They're usually with you at all times."

"Louise's off on a scouting mission and Kyoko's off somewhere." I said before looking at the medal attached to Guiche's coat. "By the way, what's with the medal?"

"Oh, this? Well, it seems I've been doing a better job in the military than I thought that General Poiter himself awarded me with this medal here. I'm quite proud of it." Guiche said, looking ready to brag, but paused and assumed a more humble stance before continuing. "Quite frankly, I don't think I deserve this. It's thanks to you, Sir Haru that I've been doing so well on the battlefield. If not for your training, I'm sure all I would be doing is hiding and waiting for the fighting to be over."

"The old Guiche would have done that. But you're not him." I said.

"Indeed." Guiche said.

"Sounds like you've been busy before I got here." Yugo said.

"So, how have the other students that were drafted for the army been doing?" I asked, simply curious.

"Honestly, some of them could be better." Guiche said. "I think it's quite a miracle that no one has died yet. But enough about me. Tell me, what have you been doing since I was gone?"

"Well…" I began as I began to tell Guiche and everyone at the table what I've been through as of late.

* * *

**(With Louise)**

_The sun had set, casting the sky in a red and orange glow as a slightly exhausted Louise entered the room she and the Yamamoto siblings were staying at after she had delivered her report to General Poiter. _

_"I'm back." Louise said, entering the room. _

_"Ah! Onee-chan!" To Louise's pleasure, Kyoko was in the room to greet her. "Welcome back. How was the mission?"_

_"I hit a few problems, but it went better than I expected." Louise said. "Where's Haru?"_

_"Don't know. He hasn't come back yet." Kyoko said. She had spent most of her time speaking with Henrietta before she decided to head back to the apartment and wait for Louise or Haru to return. _

_"Then what have you been doing while I was gone?" Louise asked. _

_"Making origami." Kyoko said, showing her an origami crane and an origami dragon. _

_"Aww, how cute." Louise said, smiling a little. Kyoko never failed to put a smile on her face. That's why she loved her so much. Of course, she would never say that out loud. "Well, now that I'm back, we might as well look for your brother before it gets dark."_

_"Does that mean you're ready to talk to him again?" Kyoko asked, worried that Louise and her brother might fight again._

_"We'll see. Come on." Louise said before she left the room with Kyoko following._

* * *

**(Back with Haru, Nighttime)**

Night had fallen as the tent now had customers for the workers to serve. Just like back in Tristain, the place grew popular. While the other workers served the other customers, I was still having small talk with Guiche as Yugo and the others had to get to work.

"To think the academy itself would be attacked." Guiche said, sounding worried. "Sir Haru. Is my Montmorency alright?"

"She's fine. She and the other students are perfectly fine." I said before a sad look made it to my face. "Though, I wished I could have saved Professor Colbert."

"You did your best, Sir Haru." Guiche said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can't save every life you come across. Surely you must know that?"

"I know, but it frustrates me that I could have done something different, something better." I said.

"Like I said, you tried your best, Sir Haru." Guiche said before turning to Yugo who was busy cooking up a storm. And that was both figuratively and somewhat literally. "Still, I'm surprised to hear that your friend is the same kind of mage as you."

"Well, our magic works a bit differently, but yeah, they're the same." I said.

"Onii-chan!" Before I could react, I was almost knocked off my seat as none other than Kyoko wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Kyoko!?"

"About time we found you." Turning, I saw Louise just entering the tent.

"I see you're back." I said. "So, how was your little 'date' with Julio?"

"It wasn't a date!" Louise shouted, her face red with slight anger before she calmed down. "If you're here playing, then I guess you finished the repairs on the plane, right?"

"I got the engine to work, but I can't find any replacement parts for the body and wings so I sent the Zero back to the academy." I said.

"Louise, Kyoko, nice to see you two again." Guiche spoke up, getting their attentions.

"Guiche?" Louise said, looking as if she had just finally noticed Guiche. "What are you doing here?"

"I was part of the group that invaded South Gotha." Guiche said. "It's been a while, you two."

"It sure has," Kyoko said, finally letting go of me. "You're looking great."

"Why thank you." Guiche said.

"What's with the medal?" Louise asked, noticing the medal pinned to Guiche.

"Oh, this? General Poiter himself awarded me this for a job well done." Guiche said with a proud smile.

"Wow! Congratulations, Guiche." Kyoko said with an honest smile.

"Well I'll be. I didn't think you had it in you." Louise said, speaking with honesty.

"Well, now that you two are here, won't you join us to eat?" Guiche offered.

"Well, I am a bit hungry." Louise said as she took a seat. "I see Yugo is the one cooking. Just how good is his cooking?"

"You're about to find out." I said as I called one of the 'fairies' over to us to take our orders.

* * *

**(Outside of South Gotha)**

_Lights illuminated the city of South Gotha, but in the distance of the forest covered in snow, Sheffield and the commandeering officer of the Albion Air Force and General of the army marched through the snow until they came to the place where Sheffield wanted to be. Using his sword, the General dug and moved aside some snow to make a small hole. _

_"Magistrate Sheffield, can we really use the secret measure to repel the enemy from here?" The General asked. _

_"A third of South Gotha's water supply comes from here." Sheffield said, moving aside the hood of her cloak. She then removed her left glove to reveal a ring. But it was no ordinary ring. It was the Ring of Andavri!_

_"That's the…!" _

_"The Ring of Andavri." Sheffield said. "It has the power to control both the living and the dead."_

_Suddenly, Sheffield's forehead glowed before the Ring itself glowed, surprising and blinding the Commander momentarily as a single drop of magic dropped down from the Ring and into the water._

_"I must have the war continue." Sheffield said before the light died down. _

_"Just who are you?" The General asked, but when he looked, Sheffield was nowhere to be seen! "Where did she-?"_

_"General," Said general jumped in surprise when Sheffield's voice seem to echo all around him. "Do the rest as we planned. I leave Albion in your hands."_

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

"Huh? A fairy?" I gave Guiche a look of disbelief as I repeated what he just said.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I really did saw a fairy." Guiche said. "It happened when we encountered an enemy while marching from Lowscythe in the mountains. In my carelessness, I was surrounded before I realized it. I took a fatal wound to the chest before being left to die. I thought I was a goner for sure, when all of a sudden; the fairy appeared right before my eyes. I only caught a glimpse of her before I passed out."

"Maybe you just dreamt that you met a fairy." Kyoko said.

"That's what I thought too, but when I woke up, I saw that my body was good as new, not even a single scar was on me." Guiche explained.

"Maybe a passing by mage came and healed you." Louise said.

"Maybe, but to heal my wound to that extent would mean that the mage would have had to be a Triangle Class or greater." Guiche said. "Well, in any case, I would like to meet that person so I can thank them for what he or she did."

"I'm sure you will." I said before looking outside. "Well, the girls and I better call it for today. It's snowing outside right now."

"You're right. It is." Kyoko said, looking outside.

"It was nice talking to you, Guiche." I said with honesty. "Maybe we can talk again sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes, maybe." Guiche said, waving us goodbye as the girls and I left the tent and headed to the hotel we were staying at.

The girls and I walked in cold silence, no pun intended since it's snowing and all, as I made no attempt to speak up and neither did the girls. Kyoko looked between me and Louise nervously, but didn't make any attempts to speak.

Finally, Louise broke the ice, again no pun intended. "Guiche has changed a lot from how he used to be before you came."

"For the better." I said. "He won't die for petty honor like you're trying to do."

"Petty? How many times do I have to tell you that honor is the most important thing to a Noble?" Louise said, the volume of her voice rising up.

"You can tell me that a thousand times and my opinion about it won't change." I said. "Life is something you cherish. To go die because of honor is stupid. Once your dead, it doesn't matter how many medals or how much honor you've earned because it all means nothing in the end. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because you won't understand me." Louise countered. "I don't need any medals. Loyalty and recognition from Her Highness is all I need. That is my honor and I'll gladly die for it!"

Anger rose up in me and I turned to shout at her, but I stopped when I saw that Kyoko was looking worriedly between us. Louise noticed this too and calmed down before going silent. I did the same. It was in that silence that we returned to the apartment and went to bed without saying a word to one another.

Sigh, what a mess this is. Natsu…what would you do in this situation?

* * *

**(Somewhere in South Gotha)**

_"Pwew! I drank too much!" A small group of soldiers were gathered together, drinking from the well as their face was red, showing that they were clearly drunk. _

_"It was so totally worth it though." The man laughed as he drank to cool himself down. _

_But suddenly…_

_"Gh!?" A massive headache appeared inside their minds, with voices following it. _

_'Henrietta's men are your enemies. Kill your enemies. Leave no one alive!'_

_They tried to fight it, but in the end, their control of self was gone and in their place was nothing more than a puppet following orders. They would see blood tonight. _

* * *

**(With Henrietta)**

*BOOM!*

_"What was that!?" Henrietta jumped from her seat as she and Poiter turned to the window to see smoke from outside. _

_"Your Highness!" Suddenly, Agnès appeared from the door with a look of worry, panic, and disbelief. "There's a revolt! Some of our own men are assaulting our own soldiers!"_

_"What did you say? That's ridiculous!" Poiter said, turning to Agnès, but when he did, he failed to see the ball of fire heading towards him from outside. _

_"Watch out!" Agnès shouted as she did the first thing that rushed into her mind. Protect Henrietta._

_Unfortunately, Agnès warning fell too late as the fireball crashed through the window and struck Poiter full force, setting him ablaze. _

_"General Poiter!" Henrietta screamed out in horror as General Poiter cried out in pain as he was slowly burnt to death. _

* * *

**(With Yugo)**

*BOOM-BOOM!*

_"What was that!?" Yugo nearly dropped some plates when explosions rocked the entire tent. _

_Suddenly, a soldier appeared, but something was wrong with him. His eyes were blank, nothing but white, drool ran down from his mouth, and veins from his forehead were clearly seen. Not only that, but the sword he was carrying was covered in blood. _

_"Kill…Henrietta…" The possessed soldier muttered before he charged at the nearest person to him, that being Siesta. "Kill!"_

_"Siesta!"_

*SLASH!*

_Siesta closed her eyes, waiting for her death when nothing came. Opening her eyes, she saw that the soldier was down on the floor, dead as Yugo stood over him with the Dice Saber in hand. _

_"Siesta, you okay?" Yugo asked, offering a hand. _

_"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Siesta said, taking the hand as Yugo helped him up. _

_"Just what the hell is going on?" Jessica spoke for everyone else. _

_"I think it's safe to say that we need to get the hell out of here." Yugo said. _

* * *

**(With Haru)**

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!*

Explosions occurred from outside, sounding like a sudden thunderbolt appearing from the clear sky and breaking the still night. The windows rattled from the consecutive force as more and more explosions occurred.

"Ah?" The sleepy voices of both Louise and Kyoko made me open my eyes. They had both been sleeping in bed while I was sitting against the wall next to the wind with Derf close to me.

Kyoko yawned before asking, "Onii-chan, what's going on?" From how her face lacked worry, she was still half-asleep as was Louise.

"If you two must know," I then get up quickly, grab Derf and unsheathe him just enough for his 'mouth' to be open as a fireball struck the window, scattering wood and glass as well as waking up the girls in a surprise fright while Derf sucked in the fireball. Once done, I unsheathed him and continued from where I left of. "Trouble. That's what happening."

"What's going on!?" Now fully awake, Louise and Kyoko got up and looked the hole with me to see that the streets were filled with soldiers fighting soldiers. And they weren't Albion soldiers, they were our own soldiers.

"Why are Her Highness's soldiers attacking their own men!?" Kyoko asked.

"Something's not right here. Look at their eyes." I said, pointing down to one for an example. His eyes held no pupil, it was just white. "Something must be controlling them."

"But what?" Louise asked when the cry of a dragon drew our attention towards the sky. In the air was a fire dragon, the ones used by the Albion Air Force. Looking straight ahead, I saw lights in the distance, thousands upon thousands of them. And they were all heading to here.

"Are those…?" Kyoko began.

"Albion troops?" Louise finished as she looked on with disbelief. I didn't blame her. The numbers they had were too much.

"I think it's time we best take out leave." I said, slipping on my Teleport Ring before the girls grabbed onto me.

**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

* * *

**(The Next Day, Lowscythe)**

"Let me get one! Right now!"

"Please! I have kids!"

"I can't die in a place like this!"

"Everyone, please! Calm down!"

"Don't push!"

"Everyone will be able to get on!"

I watched as everyone was in a panic. The soldiers had their hands full with the people who wanted to hurry and get on in order to escape the threat of death.

_**"Hmph! It's always the same with humans. Dangle death right in front of them and they always turn into a panicking mess. It's lost its humor a long time ago. Don't you agree?"**_

'Not now, Reaper.' I forced the presence of Reaper down. I didn't have time to deal with him. I had other important matters to attend to. One that involved a certain pink haired master/little sister of mine.

"Hold it right there." I said, grabbing Louise who had attempted to walk away from me. "Do you really think I'll just let you walk away from me after telling me that?"

Hold up the rearguard. That is what Louise had said to me. While Kyoko and I made sure we had supplies for the trip back to Tristain, Louise had suddenly walked up to us and informed that she was to hold up the rearguard aka the last line of defense.

"Let go of me." Louise, with some difficulty, pushed my hand off of her shoulder.

"Louise, don't you know that the rearguard is just the last line of defense?" I said, moving in the way of her. "You're basically just holding off the enemy while everyone else escapes. Did someone order you to do this?" Knowing Henrietta, she would never have ordered Louise to do such a thing. Which means someone else must have told her to do it.

"It was Cardinal Masarini. He told me that in order to protect Her Majesty, I needed to hold off the enemy for however long I can until she escapes. Her Majesty isn't aware of this…and this wasn't an order." Louise said, the bangs of her hair hiding her eyes.

"If it wasn't an order than you have the choice of not accepting it." I said. "Yet…you still did."

Louise just nodded.

"Onee-chan, don't do it!" Kyoko tackled Louise into a hug. "Please, don't do this! They said that they have an army of 700,000 men! You'll die!"

"I have my Void Magic." Louise said.

"You couldn't use it last time." Kyoko said when suddenly, Louise pushed Kyoko off of her.

"But _this _time, I might be able to!" Louise said, finally showing her eyes. "If it means saving Her Highness' life, I will make it happen. If I can save Her Highness with my Void Magic, there would be no greater honor."

"Again with that honor bullcrap. I'm sick and tired of hearing that from you!" I shouted, surprising Louise. "Don't you get it? They're leaving you here to die! They're telling you to die!"

"Onii-chan's right! There must be another way!" Kyoko said.

"This is something only I can do. Therefore, I _have _to do it."

"But, Onee-chan…"

"Our men don't have the strength to hold back an army of that size."

"But you don't have to do this!" Kyoko said as tears were starting to appear. "So why!?"

"Because it's not just for Henrietta!" Louise said, saying Henrietta's name for the first time. "The maid and everyone else at the Fairy Inn, including Yugo, might be killed or worse. I don't' want to die either. But I'm a Noble. It's an honor to die for one's people. You talk down on how honor is pointless, but is it wrong to die protecting others?"

I stared at Louise in surprise. Tears of emotion threatened to fall down, but she didn't let them.

"…No. It's not wrong." I said. "I want to protect everyone else, but to me, it's more important that you and Kyoko-!"

"Haru." Before I could finish what I was going to say, Louise wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me. This caught me off guard. "You and Kyoko get out of here. You two don't have to die here with me."

"What are you saying!?" For the first time, Kyoko was being forceful as she grabbed Louise and made her turn towards her. But what greeted her was a tear filled Louise who refused to look at Kyoko in the eye.

"Please, just get out of here." Louise said. "You two aren't from this world to begin with."

"Onee-chan…"

"You two…have given me something I never thought possible." Louise said. "You gave me love. And it's more than I could have ever asked for. So please, just go."

"…We can't do that, Louise." I said, making her and Kyoko turn to me. "As I said before, you're a part of our family now. And a Yamamoto always sticks together, even to the bitter end."

"Haru…"

"It seems while not blood related, you have the stubbornness of us Yamamoto's." I said with a sigh. "Well, since you're so stubborn about this, we might as well stick with you until you die. You don't want to die, but you don't want to die alone either, do you?"

"But what about Kyoko?" Louise asked.

"Even if I tried to get her to run, she wouldn't." I said as Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"Onee-chan, I'll stand by your side until the bitter end. Count on it!"

"Kyoko…Haru…" More tears started developing on her eyes.

"Hey, don't give us that look." I said. "Well, since we're all going to die at the end of the day, why don't we spend what we have left together?"

"Onii-chan is right!" Kyoko said. "Let's go shopping! Maybe we can still get some stuff if we hurry! Come on!" And with that, Kyoko grabbed Louise's hand and dragged her away.

"H-Hey! Slow down!" Louise cried out as she was dragged away.

Now alone, I sighed to myself, looking at the girls move before I said, "You can come out now."

Appearing from behind the crates behind me, Yugo stepped out.

"What are you planning to do?"

"…The only thing I can do." I said as a gentle breeze flew by us, brushing our hair and clothes.

"I see…" Yugo said. Even though I wasn't facing him, I could tell he was looking at me with sad eyes. "It seems even with me here, you haven't given up on meeting her, have you?"

"Nope." I popped the P to ease the tension a little before I finally turned to face him. "Yugo, I need you to do me a-"

"Stop! Say no more!" Yugo held up a hand to stop me. It think he just pulled off a Kosuke just now. "I know what you're asking me to do. And as your friend, well, I guess I'll do it."

"Thanks." I said before turning away. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah…" And with that, I ran in order to catch up to the girls.

* * *

**(Later, Dawn)**

Once again, the sun had begun to set as me and the girls simply sat around a small table, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate I prepared and some donuts we got from someone who was in a hurry to leave like everyone else. We sat in silence, sipping our warm drinks as we nibbled at out donuts.

"It's scary how quiet the town is now." Kyoko said as she gave the place a look. Stalls, stores, houses, and hotels were all empty. Some chairs, tables, and other things lay on the ground, having been knocked over in a hurry as others lay forgotten on the streets. "This place was just filled with people and soldiers not too long ago. But now they're all at the docks."

"It won't be long now until Albion's massive army comes and takes over this port." Louise said, tracing the edges of her mug.

"…Hey, Louise." I spoke up.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why is it that you're working so hard for this honor of yours?" I asked. The end was near so I might as well ask while I still had the chance.

"You should know why." Louise said. "Everyone looked down upon me for not being able to properly use magic. From my own parents, my classmates, I hated it all. I don't know how many times I held back the urge to cry. The only one who ever believed in me was Her Highness. And I am forever grateful for that."

"So that's why you're doing this. You feel indebt to her." I said.

"I feel like no matter what I do, I would never be able to repay her for always believing in me. But now, I think I can." Louise said before turning to look at me. "And then you and your sister came. Even since I summoned you two, my life has gotten a lot easier to live with. I smiled more often than I ever had. And for the first time, I was a part of something. And I'm grateful for that too. So please…"

"Please what?" Kyoko asked.

"Please…stand beside me…until my last breath." Louise said, gripping her mug as her whole body shook. No longer was Louise the Noble sitting next to me. Sitting next to me was Louise, a normal teenage girl who was afraid of her soon to be death.

"Of course we will, Onee-chan." Kyoko said, going to take Louise's hand when she stopped, looking dizzy.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Louise asked, worried.

"It's nothing. I must be running low on mana." Kyoko said before turning towards me. "Onii-chan, can you…?"

"I'll do it when it's time." I said, taking another sip from my mug. "Anyway, Louise."

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"Before we go and die, I want to give you something." I said, taking out a Ring.

"What's that?" Louise asked before I grabbed her hand and slipped the Ring on.

"It's a good luck charm." I simply said.

"What does it do?" Louise asked, looking at the Ring in confusion.

"Let me show you." I said, taking her hand again and placing it over my Hand Author.

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

And just like that, Louise fell into my arms, asleep.

"Onii-chan! What are you-!" Kyoko got up when suddenly, she looked dizzy again.

"Sorry, Kyoko, but I won't be giving you any mana." I said.

"O…Onii…chan…" And just like that, she fell like a doll who had her strings cut. I caught her in time before she hit the ground and stared at her face. She looked like she was sleeping.

"You done?" Coming out of his hiding place, Yugo approached me.

"Yeah." Was all I said as I picked up both girls and handed them over to Yugo before I switched Rings.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

"This will help you get to the port faster." I said, pulling out the Machine Winger from the magic circle.

Yugo placed the girls gently before turning to me. "You…don't have to do this."

"I've made up my mind." I said, my voice sounding a lot calmer than I expected. I looked at the girls again one last time before looking up at Yugo. "Take good care of them, okay?"

"I will." Yugo said, getting on.

"Yugo." I spoke up again before he drove off.

"What is it?"

"…Thanks…for being my friend."

"…No problem." Yugo said before he revved the engines and was off.

_"You sure about this, aibou?" _Derf asked, coming out of his sheathe a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said before I turned to the unfinished mugs and donuts on the table. Well, if I'm gonna do this, I'll need all the energy I can get.

I drowned all the mugs in one go before I grabbed all the donuts on the table. I grabbed my and Louise's and ate them like someone who hasn't eaten in days. Wiping away the crumbs, I went for Kyoko's when I stopped.

_"What's wrong?" _Derf asked, sensing that I had stopped.

"…Heh." I laughed as I picked up Kyoko's donut and held up. "Plain…Sugar…If this isn't irony then I don't know what is." Instead of eating it, I placed it in a small bag before I got out another Ring.

**DRESS UP! PLEASE!**

In one motions, I was dressed in the clothes I had worn when Kyoko and I first arrived here in this world.

_"Why the sudden wardrobe change?"_

"Well, if I'm gonna die; I rather die being like this." I said before I turned. In the distance, the sound of marching was heard clearly. "Looks like we have guests. Shall we greet them, Derf?"

_"We shall." _If Derf could smile, he would be doing it right now.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

_Night had fallen and when it did, all the air ships departed one by one. _

_"The enemy is just outside of Lowscythe!" Agnès shouted. "Everyone, hurry! The ships will depart soon!"_

_While Agnès and the other soldiers were busy getting everyone on the ship, Henrietta herself was on the last one and right now, she had just been informed of some gave news. _

_"What did you say!?" A look of disbelief was plastered on Henrietta's face as she couldn't believe what Masarini had just told her. She had just been told that her best friend was to hold off the enemy until everyone escaped. "You…Cancel the departure! I'll go get Louise!"_

_"Your Highness! You can't!" Before Henrietta could leave, Masarini grabbed her. _

_"Let me go!"_

_"If you go now, you'll lose your life!"_

_"But I can't leave behind Louise!" Leave Louise, her best friend behind so she and the others could escape? She could never allow that! "Let me go! Let me go this instant!"_

_To Henrietta's surprise, Masarini did let her go. Confused, she turned only to see Masarini down on his knees, begging her. _

_"I beg you, Your Highness. If you die here, the matter will not end as a simple failure in tactics. Our country will fall into chaos!"_

_"Cardinal Masarini…" Henrietta saw his shaking hands. He was regretting what he did, but he could not take it back now. _

_"If you were to jump now, Miss Vallière's noble sacrifice would have been in vain!"_

_"But…But…"_

_"You don't have to worry about Louise." Both Henrietta and Masarini turned in surprise to see Yugo at the door. _

_"Who are you?" Henrietta asked as this is the first time she has met Yugo. _

_"Yugo Kurenai. I'm a friend of Haru's." Yugo said. _

_"What did you mean when I don't have to worry about Louise?" Henrietta asked as she had a bad feeling in her stomach. _

_"Louise as well as Kyoko are here on the ship, safe and sound." Yugo said. _

_"Louise and Kyoko…" Henrietta's eyes widen in realization. "What about Haru?"_

_"He took Louise's place. He stayed behind to hold off the enemy until everyone could escape." Yugo said. He had been told by Haru that besides taking care of the girls that he was to inform everyone what he did, including Henrietta. _

_"No…That can't be!" In panic, Henrietta made a break towards the door, but Yugo stood in her way. "Stand aside! Now!"_

_"I'm not one of your soldiers, so no." Yugo said before he raised his fist…_

*POW!*

_A punched Henrietta in the face so hard, she was knocked out instantly, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. _

_"What are you doing!? How dare you strike Her Highness!" Masarini said, enraged. _

_"Well sorry that I don't know the knock out chop thing!" Yugo said. "What would you have me do? Just step aside and let her run?"_

_That got Masarini. "No…Thank you for stopping her."_

_"You're welcome." Yugo said before he took his leave. He had some girls he needed to take care of. _

_Up on the deck, a sleeping Louise was just finally awakening from her slumber. _

_"Are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" The first thing Louise saw when she opened her eyes was Julio's smiling face. _

_"Julio? What am I…?" Louise got up slowly, still feeling sleepy. Looking around, she saw Kyoko by her side, unconscious as they were on a ship with others. "Where am I? On a ship?" She gasped, finally waking up fully as she got to her feet quickly. "We need to stop the enemy!"_

_"Miss Vallière!" Turning, Louise saw Siesta with Jessica and their uncle, Scarron. "Where's Haru?"_

_"Haru?" Louise looked around and saw no sign of her other familiar. "Where's Haru?"_

_"You don't know?" Siesta asked. _

_"He isn't here." Appearing from below the deck, Yugo drew everyone's attention. "Haru stayed behind to face the Albion troops…alone."_

_"What did you just say!?" Louise could not believe what Yugo just said. _

_"It's true." This time, it was Julio who spoke up. "I saw him staying behind while I was out looking for you. You and your little sister here were both knocked out with Yugo on that metal horse." Julio pointed to the 'metal horse' in question. _

_"That's…!" Louise knew that machine anywhere. It was the Machine Winger! But then, that would mean…_

_"Haru knocked you out with that Sleep Ring while Kyoko here fell unconscious from lack of mana." Yugo said as Louise realized that she still had one the Sleep Ring. _

_"No way…Haru…" Louise turned to Kyoko. Now that she looked at it, she wasn't breathing. She had seen Kyoko like only once. The day she summoned her and Haru. It was like she was dead. _

_"That can't be…" Suddenly, in shock, Siesta fainted. _

_"Siesta!" Hurriedly, Jessica caught her cousin in time before she fell. _

_"Haru…In order to save Kyoko and I…he…" She then took off into a run, heading towards the edge of the ship. Seeing what she was about to do, Scarron quickly chased after her. _

_"Haru! Haru!" Louise only got as far as putting on foot on the edge before Scarron grabbed her and pulled her away. _

_"Louise! It's too late! We're too far from the port now!"_

_"No! Let me go! Let me off! It isn't too late! Kyoko and I can still help! I can still help! I can't let him die alone!"_

_"Louise! You can't!" Despite the girl's size, Scarron was having trouble keeping hold of the girl. _

_"Let me go! Let me go right now! Please!" She can't! She can't let her familiar die! She can't let Haru die! She can't let the only person who felt like a brother to her die all alone! "HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

**(With Haru)**

With a roar that would have scared even a blood thirsty beast, I struck down the last possessed soldier as he fell down and didn't get back up, laying in a puddle of his own blood. I breathed out in exhaustion before I walked away until I made it over the hilltop, stabbing Derf into the ground and leaned against him, catching my breath.

"How…many…was that?" I asked between breathes.

_"That makes a total of 51 kills. That's a new record of how many you've killed in a single day, aibou!"_

"Heh. Well, that number is about to increase." I said as I finally caught my breath and looked up to see the approaching army in front of me. "Damn, that's a lot of men."

_"Indeed. I don't think I've seen this many troops in a long time."_

"…Hey, Derf."

_"What?"_

"A stupid question to ask…but will I die?"

_"Probably." _A gentle wind blew by as he bluntly told me that. But I sensed in his voice a tone of sadness. He hid it well. I almost didn't pick it up. _"Well, if you're gonna die, then you best act like a hero or this so called Kamen Rider you keep preaching about."_

"Yeah…" I stood straight up and took out the bag that held the Plain Sugar donut. Taking it out, I finished the thing in three seconds and wiped away the crumbs with the sleeve of my coat before throwing away the bag. "Hey, Derf."

_"What is it?"_

"I don't have a lot of friends, so it means a lot to me that with you here, I won't have to die alone." I said. In the months that I've been here, Derf and I had a grown a bond faster than anyone here in this world. Maybe it helped that he didn't question my every action. "Do me a favor…and stick with me until the very end."

_"Of course. We are partners after all." _Hey. I think that's the first time he's called me 'partner' instead of 'aibou' ever since I got him. _"I'm a sword for you to use. So swing me around until you can't swing me no longer. It was a blast having you as my wielder. And honestly, I'm sad to see you die. It was fun while it lasted."_

"Yeah, it was." I said as I slipped on my default Rings. "Well, what do you say? Ready for one last transformation?"

_"Let's do it!"_

I smirked and scanned the Driver On Ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

With the WizarDriver materializing around my waist, I flipped the Shift Levers and let it sing for a moment.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I flipped on the visor of my Dragon Flame Ring before holding it out.

"HENSHIN!" Since this was my last transformation, I shouted the magic word with all my might before scanning the Ring.

**FLAME DRAGON!BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

With the flaming red magic circle passing me and the fiery form of Dragon slamming into me, I was garbed in my enhanced Flame Style as Derf for the last time transformed into the WizarSwordGun. And next…

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

**DRAGO TIME!**

_**"Haru! What are you doing!?" **_The voice of Dragon echoed within me.

"Well, I'm gonna die anyways, but I need to use all the magic I have in order to take as many guys with me as possible." I said before I called out to my other Phantom. "Hey, Reaper!"

_**"Hm? What is it?"**_

"How about we have a little bet?" I said. "Will I fall into despair? Or will I die first? I'll die in the end anyways so how about it?"

_**"…Hehehehehe, omoshiroi. I'll take you up on that offer."**_

"Then let's see what happens."

**SET UP! START!**

**WATER DRAGON!**

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

**LAND DRAGON!**

In just three pushes of the thumb, my other copies appeared right next to me before picking up Derf from the ground. And now…

**COPY! PLEASE!**

We extended out our hands as each of us held a black Derf in our hands.

_"Damn, you're really pulling out all the stops here."_

"Well, since I'm gonna die; I might as well go out with a bang." I said as my other copies nodded. "Well, here we go. It's time we get this grand finale under way!"

With a mighty roar and with my Gandalfr Runes glowing so brightly that they slightly burnt my skin, my copies and I charged towards the army. Against this many numbers, even a Kamen Rider would have trouble. I knew I was gonna die. I was accepting it. I wanted to die. It was a secret I've kept from everyone I know except Yugo and Derf. I told Yugo a long time ago and I guess Derf must have figured it out a long time ago, but that didn't matter. My wish was about to come true. I will finally be able to meet up with _her. _And nothing was gonna stand in my way.

**(BGM: The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK)**

I jumped and practically soared through the air before landing on the ground with a slam. With my Runes glowing, I swung both my swords and sent a wave of flames, taking out the men around me. Seeing me, someone announced for the men to finally start attacking. And I thanked him by putting Derf right into his head. Removing my sword from the head, I struck the man next to him before kicking an attacking soldier away. I dashed and slashed one across the chest with both swords, making an X before I turned around and destroyed a sword that was swung at me. While the soldier was surprised at how easily his sword broke, I struck him down from head to toe before kicking the bloody corpse towards his comrades who backed away instinctively. I took my chance right there and dashed towards more men. I took heads. I sliced men in two as if they were nothing but butter and my swords were hot knives. Their armor did little to nothing in stopping my attacks. Derf struck one down from the collar bone to the heart while black Derf laughed as I used him to slice another soldier in half literally.

Then I saw it. Fireballs heading my way. They weren't a threat. I simply charged towards the flames and struck them down with both my swords, Derf eating the flames he blocked while Black Derf dispelled the flames that he blocked. I was a blur to the naked eye as I slashed and threw men up into the air as if they were nothing more than ragdolls. Bullets flew past my head and struck down some soldiers in front of me, curtsy of my Land Clone before he grabbed a soldier and literally ripped his head plus his spine off of his body before throwing the spine at a random soldier, piercing right through their armor as if it were nothing, but wet paper. My Hurricane Clone chose to strike from the air, raining down bullets of wind down upon the enemy while also striking down any Dragoon Riders that tried to strike him down. Water froze hundreds of men around him before sending a wave of water that shattered and killed all the frozen men around him. He fought with grace. Hurricane fought with speed. Land fought with pure strength. Me? I simply let myself go wild.

With flames dancing around my swords, I slashed around like a crazy mad man, setting men on fire while striking down some along the way. I saw a rain of arrows heading towards me, but a block of earth curtsy of Land blocked them from hitting me before I jumped over the block of earth and sliced a soldier in half from the head down before spinning around and taking two heads. Switching both Derf's to gun mode, I began to fire around randomly, not caring who I hit. It was like I was dancing. I danced as I fired bullets upon more bullets with each shot finding a target to kill. Bodies fell all around me, some dead while others burnt to death. I didn't stop, not even once until I was bored of firing bullets and switched both Derf's back to sword mode, using my speed to zoom around the field and making evert part of the land red with blood.

Thunder and dragons rained down from the air, falling upon the Albion troops as explosions occurred all around. More were lifted into the air as gravity around them was bent and controlled before they were slammed down to the ground and became nothing more than a bloody stain in the ground. More were frozen all around, their body heat instantly reaching zero as their heart stopped before they were shattered like glass when struck with punches, kicks, or sword strikes. Flames licked and danced all around, setting ablaze to everything around it. Just touching gun power used for cannons caused explosions all around me, taking hundreds and hundreds with it. Right before everyone's eyes, the four elements they've come to know were being used against them, striking down and killing many.

That's when it happened. A pain in my chest and a cracked appeared on my arm. I was falling into despair. But I could not stop now. I had to keep going. But in my stunned state, I failed to see the rain of fire and arrows heading towards me. But then, Hurricane swooped down and protected me, using his body to take all the hits as an explosion later, he was dead and I was sent flying. I gritted my teeth and got back up, sending waves of flames that turned many soldiers to burning ashes. A wave of yellow energy flew across field, sending many up into the air while others turned into red pastes from simply being struck down by the energy attack. Flames rained down from the skies as with Hurricane no longer giving them problems, they assisted in trying to kill me. But I wasn't going to make it easy for them. Switching both Derf's to gun mode, I fired fire balls, both normal and black, and struck down many in the air as they fell. The flames that stuck to the Riders and their dragons spread to other nearby men who got too close as many screamed in pain and agony. I didn't care for them. I stepped over then. Stepped over corpses as if they were stepping stools and jumped towards more of the people I would kill.

They kept firing spells at me and I simply kept using both Derf's to take care of them as I rushed forward like a bull, blowing many away while also killing many around me. Spikes of ice erupted from the ground, coated in the blood of the Albion troops as a rain of spiked slabs pf earth rained down upon them, killing many. The grass and earth decayed under black Derf's flames as I sent wave after wave of flames, burning many and killing many. That's when it began. Fear began to set in and soldiers tried to run for their lives. Braver men shouted at them to stay and fight only to be struck down by me. As I approached more, some pleaded with me, but I never listened to them and sliced their heads in two, letting their brains and blood litter the area more. More and more tried to run, but commandeering officers and braver idiots stopped them from getting far. It was a mess. A mess I took advantage of as I flames, ice, and slabs of earth killed all those around us.

That's when it happened again. The pain inside of me increased as cracks appeared at my chest. I fell to my knees. Seeing this, many gathered up their fallen courage and tried to kill me, but Water appeared and took all the attacks for me. Cracks of armor fell before another explosion occurred and threw me off. I skidded across the ground before I pushed myself up and came to a stop. Enduring the pain, I charged forth once again like a mad beast. Two went down before another two followed. Three more soon fell and the numbers soon increased as Land came to my side and assisted me, equipped with the Drago Hell Claws. Seeing that they were only two of us, the army fought back, thinking now that my numbers had decreased, it would now be easy to put me down. I would eventually be put down, but I wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Land took the initiative and jumped before he dug through the ground and later appeared within the army, sending many up into the air as they all screamed in fright. Land stabbed both his claws into someone before ripping that person in two before clawing at everything around him. Some tried to run while other's stayed and fought, but they all met the same fate which was claw to the face. I rushed in, swords swinging as arms and legs fell to the ground, heads along with the neck flew into the air as I continued to slaughter all those around me. I have never killed this many men before, but I knew that the enemy still had way more soldier's to spare. I didn't mind. I was glad they still had many. And I showed my thanks by killing anyone who was in my line of sight.

Swords found their way into bodies. Bullets found their way into heads. I constantly switched between gun and sword mode as many soldiers fell. Gravity around me shifted as soldiers were sent into the air before they slammed down to the ground, becoming paste. Holes were dug up by Land as soldiers fell in, giving me the chance to throw fire down said holes as screams of pain and agony echoed throughout the night. The cracks on my expanded as new cracks appeared on my left leg and appeared on my right cheek under my helmet, but I paid them little mind. Fighting with pain coursing throughout my entire body, I struck down more men, taking heads, arms, legs, anything my swords touched were sliced off and thrown aside. Men were ripped apart literally by Land as his Dragon Hell Claws ripped through anything in his path. By simply slamming his claws down did gravity shift. By swinging his claws upwards did he sent yellow magical waves that sliced thought many soldiers in front of him. By simply thrusting his claws forwards did they pierce and rip apart any men caught in them. Slabs of stone erupted from time to time, sending men flying as Land kicked those slabs of stone, sending a barrage of stones that struck men, stunning them and even sometimes killing them with the right about of force.

**FINAL TIME!**

The second the Drago Timer announced that did the pain inside of me increase tenfold. I fell to my knees for the second time that night as the cracks all over me expanded to the point where they were practically all over my body. Seeing that something was happening to me, seeing that I was in pain, rains of spears, arrows and magic flew towards me. In an attempted to protect me, Land got in front of me and slammed his claws down to the ground, summoning forth a giant slab of stone. Arrows and spears were stopped as fireballs and lightning bolts exploded against the slab of earth. Yet despite the protective earth shield protecting us, it was still only made of earth. Stronger spells struck the slab of earth and before long, the shield fell and Land and I were blasted from all sides. Land was killed in an explosion as I flew out of the smoke and fell to the ground, flipping two times before I came to a stop. Groaning, I saw that I had reverted back to my normal Flame Style armor as I felt more exhausted than before. I'm running low on magic. I was not bothered by this news in the least. It just told me my time was almost here. But I still wasn't going to make it easy for these people.

Getting up to my feet, I roared like a mad beast and charged forth once again. Seeing that I was now alone, no one attempted to run as men charged at me to meet my challenge. That was their mistake. The first one went down from a bullet to the head, curtsy of black Derf as I blocked a swing from another soldier and shot him in the gut multiple times till I was sure he was already dead. Pushing him away, I blocked the swing of a spear before kicking away the spearman and stabbed Derf right though him, picking him up with all my strength, and flung him towards his other comrades. I spun and sent Reaper Bullets all around me. Some struck normal soldiers while others struck Mage. The ones that survived were surprised to see that they're magic wasn't working before they looked up and saw me and was later a head shorter. Switching black Derf back to sword mode, I flung him like a boomerang at a random soldier, the blade getting stuck in a head as the body fell before I spun around and delivered a flaming roundhouse kick to the brave/idiot soldier who was trying to strike me from behind. Spells rain down from afar, but Derf successfully ate them up before switching Derf to gun mode and fired balls of fire, striking down men after men. But suddenly, lights filled the skies as fireballs rained down all around me, some striking me as I flew back with my armor smoking.

_"Partner, you okay!?"_

"Be quiet…" I told him. This was a battlefield. Words had no place here. But since I was going to die anyways, I might as well spare a few words. Using Derf as support, I pushed myself up and looked around me. More bodies that I have ever seen in my life littered the ground everywhere around me. But since this was an army of 700,000 men, there were still many that were still standing with swords and wands raised. But if I had to guess, I'd say I took down 1/7 of their army. Not bad if I do say so myself.

I could feel it as if it was plain as day. I was almost out of magic. This was a rare thing since I had so much mana with me having two Phantoms and all. If I had to say, I think I had enough magic to pull off one big spell. And I just had one spell in mind that can increase the body count. Switching Rings, I stood up and flipped the Shift Levers, letting the jingle play just for the last time.

**LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

As expected, I got confused looks from everyone around me. Those looks of confusion soon turned to horror after I did this.

**MIRACLE! PLEASE!**

A giant magic circle appeared above me and none other than Dragon himself appeared with a mighty roar that shook the land, if not all of Albion. He was a lot bigger than he was in my Underworld, but I wasn't complaining.

**"You know I do not approve of what you're trying to do, right?" **As expected again, Dragon got surprised looks just from the fact that he could talk.

"Just hurry up and burn them." I said. He sent me a look of sadness before he turned to the enemies all around us. With a mighty roar, Dragon summoned all four elements, fire, water, earth, and wind, and unleashed them upon the army around us.

Fires scorched the land, making it look like a living hell as the screams of men filled the entire area. Streams of pressurized water blew others away, drowning them and vaporizing them by how much pressure the water held. Men that were in the air fell down like flies or birds who've had their wings clipped as they crashed down upon their allies, killing many. And finally, boulders and slabs of stone rained down like meteorites, slamming into the ground, kicking up so much dirt, and kill thousands upon thousands around me. The Albion troops had no way to fight back. They all just screamed in fear and tried to run, but none got very far. Braver idiots shouted at them to stand their ground, but only few stayed behind while others ran for the hills. I fell to my knees, feeling extremely exhausted as I finally ran out of magic and returned to my civilian form as Derf turned back normal. And when I did fall to my knees, Dragon disappeared, returning to my Underworld, but not before leaving his mark. Looking around me, I guessed that only 10,000 soldiers were left on the battlefield right now. Some had fled while the majority were dead all around me. The number could be greater or less, but I couldn't tell nor did I care about the numbers. I was unarmored with only Derf as my means of defending myself. Exhausted, tired, and extremely hungry, I stood back up to my feet once more can charge at the last remaining soldiers. Let's see who will earn the medal of striking me down.

I was a bit surprised at how much speed I had left as I quickly met face to face with a random guy before striking him down, blood erupting from his chest. His death snapped the remaining soldiers out of their stupor and they all attacked me. I welcomed them with open arms. An arrow flew and I deflected it before blocking the attack of a guy way taller than me. Must be some sort of berserker fighter with the huge axe he was wielding said anything. With great strength, I pushed him off me before jumping up to meet his height and swung Derf down, his blade embedding itself into the guy's head. I landed on the guys shoulder before removing Derf and jumped off the guy. I set my eyes on another man and came down upon with a powerful downward slash. The second he fell, a fire ball came my way. I held up Derf and he ate it, but the fireball turned out to be nothing more than a distraction as a rain of arrows rained down upon me. With nothing but Derf and the boost of my Gandalfr Runes, I did my best to deflect the arrows. I deflected many as arrows fell to the ground beside me, but many drew blood. They scraped against my legs, ripping through my pants, lashing me face, I even gasped in pain when one struck my stomach. I cough up blood as I violently ripped the arrow out of my stomach and crushed it in my hand when another arrow flew and struck said hand. I gritted my teeth, enduring the pain as best I could as I used my teeth and ripped the arrow out of my hand, but judging by how I couldn't feel it no more, my left hand was no longer usable. Which means I had only my right hand to wield Derf.

Derf was a two handed sword. It wasn't easy wielding a sword like that with just one hand. How the hell Kirito from SAO does it with two is beyond me, but I didn't care about that. I could sense it. Death was just looming over me. That's or it was Reaper, can't really tell. But my problems didn't end there. A wave of pain flew through me and I fell to my knees. I felt something on my back and when I looked, a pair of skeletal-like wings had sprouted from my back. Looks like I was close to falling into despair. Will I die first? Or will I turn into a Phantom first? Why don't we find out?

Not knowing that my eyes were glowing red, I charged at the remaining soldiers, roaring like I've never roared before. Some soldier's backed away in fear, but they didn't run and stood their ground. Looks like these were the only braves one's here. That' or they're all idiots. Could be both but I didn't really care. Getting in close, I attacked before the soldier couldn't raise his sword. His neck was painted red as I moved onto the next person. An axe was swung my way, but I batted it aside and stabbed Derf right thought chest, straight through his heart before I removed Derf and moved to the next person. This one wielded a morning star. Swing the spiked metal ball, he sent it towards me, but with one simple swing of Derf, I destroyed the spiked ball, ran up to the guy, and slashed him across the chest, sending him back. Not wanting to take chances, I plunged Derf thought the defenseless guy, killing him before I turned to the rest of the men. A trio of troops, all wielding swords charged at me and I met their challenge. I deflected the first attack and blocked the second before kicking back the man before I spun around and batted the third attack away from me before I stabbed Derf through his stomach. I quickly removed Derf and turned only to be met with the feeling of being stabbed. I coughed up blood and looked down to see one of the soldiers with his sword through my chest. It didn't stop there as a second feeling of being stabbed came along with more of my blood. The other soldier had stabbed me in the back.

My eyelids suddenly became heavy. My vision had become blurry. I felt like I could pass out at any minute. But I forced myself to stay standing, gritting my teeth though the pain as I raised Derf and struck the guy in front of me down, hitting him in the head with the bottom of Derf's hand and knocking him out before plunging Derf though his head. I then turned around, forcing the guy behind me to let go of his sword as I thrusted Derf forward and his blade went straight through the man's helmet. I removed Derf and let the corpse fall as I slowly turned and soon found who I was looking for. The enemy general. His armor was slightly more different than the rest and he was the only one riding on a horse. I ran towards him and naturally, the general's men tried to stop me. Keyword, tried. I kicked and slashed anyone who stood in my way before I jumped, using a random guy as leverage as I jumped off him, and headed straight for the general. Seeing me coming, he took out a musket and fired. The bullet found its way into my shoulder, throwing me off as I tumbled to the ground. But I kept moving with the drive of a possessed man. I got up to my feet even though my legs screamed for me to stop. I didn't listen. Seeing that I was still not down, the general threw away his musket and drew a sword, commanding his horse to charge forth. With two tired legs, I charged forth to meet his challenge. We both met in the spam of 13 seconds and attacked at the same time. His blade missed. Derf's blade struck the general's horse. Short on one leg, the horse tumbled along with the General, his leg getting struck under the horse's weight. I quickly turned and leaped towards him. Seeing me coming, he looked around and saw another musket from one of his fallen comrade and quickly grabbed it, firing at me. The bullet just grazed past my cheek as I swung Derf and his blade found its way into the general.

**(BGM End)**

I breathed in and out, tired like never before. I couldn't' feel my legs and left arm anymore. Despite my exhausted state, I removed Derf from the fallen general and glared towards the remaining men. With as much energy as I could gather, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "COME ONE! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?"

Instead of fighting, they all dropped their weapons and ran. Without their general, the strongest man out of them all, they didn't know what to do and so, they followed their instinct and ran. I wasn't upset. In the end, they did their job.

In and out, in and out. My breathing was deep as I took huge gulps of air when in the end, I didn't really need it. Walking away from the dead general and into a nearby forest, I stabbed Derf into the ground and with some effort; I removed the swords stabbed into me. It was painful, but I did it anyways. The blades fell to the ground with a thud and clang before I simply stood there. Blood, scorched lands, rubble, and dead bodies laid everywhere behind me. I swayed to and fro before I finally fell down, meeting face first with the dirt. I laid there in the now silent night. Finally, my wish had been granted.

"Rise…I'm…coming…" I muttered to myself when I heard the sound of crying. "Derf…? Are you…crying…?"

_"N-No! I'm a sword! I can't cry! Don't be stupid!"_

I let a small smile grace my face. Looks like in the end, I had someone with me before I met my end. And that…that was enough.

But then, suddenly, a magic circle appeared right next to me. I had no energy to look up, but I know those boots anywhere. It was Sorcerer.

"What…do you…want…?" I asked. Can't a guy die in privacy?

"…" He was silent at first. Was he gonna make sure I stayed down for good? That thought surprisingly didn't bother me one bit. "…Although I doubt it, I think you'll survive through this." Survive? Was he blind? I was struck by arrows, stabbed though by swords, and shot. There was no way I was surviving any of this. So why would he say that?

"You're probably wondering why I would say that." Did he just read my mind? "No, you're just as easy to read as ever…Nii-san."

My blood ran cold. My eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Mustering energy, I slowly looked up to see Sorcerer's armored helmet.

"What…did…you…!?"

"Until we meet again."

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

And just like that, he was gone.

"It…couldn't…be…" Those were my last words before my vision went hazy and I closed my eyes, letting Death finally embrace me.

* * *

**(Tristain)**

_All of Tristain was filled with one thing: excitement. Streets everywhere ran wild. Sells flew through the roof, men drank like they've never drank before, confessions were told on a whim in all the excitement, all in all, everyone was filled with positive emotions and they had a reason for it. _

_Albion had surrendered. The news came sudden to everyone. Henrietta herself had received this information herself when a messenger from Albion himself came and announced Albion's surrender. It came as a surprise to Henrietta and everyone else. When asked why, the messenger said, "Our army was dwindled down to the last straw. We barely have an army left anymore. Why would we continue to fight with the state that we're in?"_

_Again, that came as surprise to everyone. Albion barely had an army left? But they had an army of 700,000 soldiers when they had escaped. Had Gallia, which had remained neutral all this time, decide to step up and help? When asked this, the messenger shook his head. _

_"It was all the act of one single man, unbelievable as it may be. He wielded magical powers unseen by anyone and struck fear in each and every soldier that survived."_

_A single man made Albion surrender? It was unbelievable. In fact, it was impossible, but Henrietta knew only one man who could have achieved such a thing. _

_"Haru…" Henrietta stood at the balcony of her room, lost in thought as the people down below and in the castle celebrated. Henrietta was not in the celebrating mood. With tears streaming down her eyes, she muttered to herself, "He's not dead. He's not dead. He'll come back. I know it." Was she in denial? Maybe, but it was all that kept her from falling into despair right then and there. It was the only hope she had to cling to. The hope that her Final Hope had not died and would one day return. _

_News of Albion's surrender reached the Academy of course and the school was reopened. Male and female students reunited with each other, hugs and kisses were shared, but not everyone felt the same way._

_"Sorry for the wait." Siesta said, setting down the platter of food before Louise. _

_"Thank you, Siesta." Louise said as she dug in. "This is good. Yugo made this, didn't he?"_

_"Yes." Siesta nodded as she sat down and pulled out the lunch Yugo had made for her. While unwrapping, she gazed down the hall and towards the door of Louise's room. "Has Kyoko…"_

_"No. Still the same." Louise said as she ate at a slow pace. While everyone celebrated about Albion's surrender, no one really knew the whole truth. Henrietta herself told of Albion's surrender, she withheld the info that it was all thanks to Haru that they had won the war. Of course, after making that announcement did Louise receive a letter from Henrietta about the truth. While devastated that Haru may have died; Henrietta said this in her letter. _

_'Do not give up hope. I am sure Haru will one day return.' Those words were the only thing that kept Louise going. She had dried up her tears and simply watched over Kyoko's unmoving body. She knew she needed mana and guessed she could wake Kyoko up if she simply gave her mana in any form, but Louise felt that Kyoko should only wake up when Haru was there to do it. So she simply let Kyoko remain untouched until the day Haru would return. Until then, she would simply pray until Haru, her brother, would return. _

_Of course, Louise did not hold this information to herself. She had told Yugo, Guiche, Siesta, Tabitha, and even Kirche. They all took it pretty hard, but the hope that Haru was still alive somehow kept them going. Yugo would cook, Guiche continued to train, Siesta would continue to work as a maid, and Kirche would continue to annoy Louise. _

_As for Tabitha, Louise would always find her sitting next to the Machine Winger with her familiar, reading manga with an unreadable expression on her face as always. Tabitha struck Louise the most because she would rarely see her in class. She was always there, next to the Machine Winger with a pile of manga next to her, reading until night came. It's like she was expecting Haru to return at any time._

_"Haru…" Louise looked out the window as she watched over Kyoko, having finished her lunch with Siesta. _

_She would wait. They would all wait. For Haru's return. They did not believe that he was dead and so, they all waited, clinging to the hope that he would one day return. _

_Hope is what kept them going and hope is what made them pray. _

* * *

**And…DONE! Holy! Shit! That was longer than I expected. I've never wrote out a fight scene like that for so long! I'm exhausted! Whew! Well, anyway, there you have it people, the season 2 finale! Man was this chapter fun to write. Sorry I took so long, but school life keeps you busy. Now I found out earlier that the army was 70,000 and not 700,000, but I decided to keep it that way. If you ask why, it's because Haru could simply win by summoning Dragon onto the field and mow down everything in sight. So I decided to keep that extra zero so that there would be survivors that would assure Haru's death. Of course, as you all know FoZ, he's not really dead. And surprise, surprise, a clue about Sorcerer was given to Haru before he died. As I'm sure you all already know who he might be, Haru doesn't know that. Anyway, while I won't be updating anytime soon for Season 3, expect Haru's relationships with Henrietta and Tabitha to get some major progress, especially for Tabitha. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here and thank you all for reading up to this point. Until we meet again. **


End file.
